Makenball Z
by derpmaster9000
Summary: The remake of my original story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so by my own word to a reviewer of mine I've decided to do a remake of dbz x maken-ki while keeping true canonized power levels in mind for both series. (You're welcome Jiren el gris) I will also be focusing in on this one over the original for the time being since my notes that I had outlining the direction of dbz x maken-ki's next number of chapters that I wrote down have done a disappearing act. I will not be discontinuing the original though, once I find the notes I will continue it for sure but for now until they are found that story is back on hiatus again.**

 **On the other hand, I actually have my notes for this one set up for the next few chapters after this. Be warned though, this first chapter is mostly the start of the original only with extra detail until we get to tenbi.**

 **Now with my piece said, on with the remake!**

 **Makenball Z**

 **Chapter 1: A Prologue, Gohan's first day at Tenbi!**

It was a beautiful and sunny day up on Mount Paozu in Japan and it just so happens to be early morning when the sound of a proud mother shouting at the top of her lungs could be heard for miles.

" **GOHAN GET DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFAST BEFORE GOTEN EATS IT ALL! I'VE GOT SOME GREAT NEWS!"** Said mother was none other than Chichi, the matriarch of the Son family.

In response to Chichi's booming shout that reverberated throughout the household, Gohan fell out of his bed in shock and hit the floor with a thud. Following this, Gohan immediately got up out of his own heap on the ground and made his way downstairs to greet his mother.

Gohan is a young man of about sixteen years of age with black spiky hair, coal black eyes, a muscular body toned to near perfection from years of constant training, is about 5 foot 9 inches tall and was wearing just a simple white shirt and shorts.

As Gohan made his way downstairs he spotted his 7 year old brother Goten scarfing down his breakfast as if his life depended on it. Which it likely did considering he was half-Saiyan and that meant he had an incredibly large appetite due to having a much higher metabolism than normal humans.

Goten could be described as looking exactly like their deceased father Goku with his spiky hair that went out in every direction. He was wearing an orange gi that was exactly the same as their deceased father Goku.

 **"** **Dad...** **Why does Goten have to look like a carbon copy of you?"** Said Gohan to himself with a slight undertone of melancholy.

Don't get Gohan wrong he loved his brother dearly, but it's just that every time he looked at him he was reminded of his father Goku. Who gave up his life in order to save the earth from Cell blowing it up by self-destructing. Which just resulted in Cell coming back stronger than ever with enough power to blow away the solar system. Luckily with some help from everyone else he was able to completely overpower Cells attack and destroy him.

" **Gohan, why are you spacing out? Come to the table and have your dinner because after that I am going to tell you the great news."** Chichi admonished, clearly eager to tell him something she thought was important.

 **"** **Okay** **mom."** He replied obediently while thinking to himself. **"I wonder what her great news is?"**

After eating his breakfast that would be enough to feed ten fully grown men, Gohan looked at Chichi waiting for an explanation.

" **Alright mom I'm done. Now can you tell me what has gotten you so excited."** He asked.

" **Well Gohan it's simple, I have gotten you enrolled in a high school, its name is tenbi academy."** She replied with a smile, knowing that he had wanted to go to a school for quite some time.

" **Wait, you mean I am finally going to high school!"** Gohan responded, his voice now filled with excitement.

" **Yes Gohan, but I will tell you right now it is not an ordinary school."** She replied, her face now having a smirk to it.

" **What do you mean mom?"** Questioned Gohan, a look of curiosity on his face.

 **"What I mean is that Tenbi academy is a school that was, up until recently, an all-girl school that has now become co-ed. From what I found out about it other than that, is that it is quite a prestigious school that is hailed for its high standards in educating it's students into being amazing scholars! To add on to that, it's even considered to be one of the top five high schools in the world."** She explained, sounding thrilled with each word that came out of her mouth.

" **Wow I'm impressed mom! how did you get me in there."** Said Gohan.

" **I didn't do anything Gohan, it was the principal of Tenbi herself that requested for you to join as a first year in the school."** She replied amusedly, her smile and gaze never giving away that what she had just said was only half true, but he didn't need to know that.

" **Well that's convenient."** Commented Gohan with a quirked eye brow, but none the less an accepting smile.

" **Oh, and by the way Gohan, your first day is tomorrow so be sure that you're up bright and early okay."** She stated.

" **Alright mom I will."** Was Gohan's reply as he got ready to do some study and perhaps a bit of training.

Chichi wasn't done though. **"And also, before I forget to tell you, this school is also a private school, which means that you will be living on the school's campus from now on until you graduate."**

That came as a surprise. **"Woah really? Well I guess that's something I'll have to get used to then."** He thought to himself as he proceeded to go about his day as usual.

 _The following morning…_

" **Okay Gohan, are you ready for Tenbi academy?"** Asked Chichi with a happy smile.

Gohan replied back with a happy smile of his own **"Yeah mom. I'm ready for my first day."**

Gohan was now wearing the standard Tenbi academy uniform which consisted of a tight white shirt which was straining itself against his muscular physique due to it having been tailor made for an average male student. A green tie, blue pants, and black shoes accompanying it as well.

" **Gohan, would you like to take the nimbus or fly there?"** She asked.

" **Actually mom, I think I would prefer to run for a change."** He answered, wanting to switch it up for once.

" **Well alright then Gohan, just make sure not to go too fast down there as you have plenty of time before the meeting for the new students starts."** She answered back.

" **Okay then mom I'm going now, I'll see you again when I get the chance, bye!"** He said, making to leave while waving at her as he opened the door.

" **Bye Gohan!"** She said while giving her own wave goodbye.

After exchanging goodbyes, Gohan finally left his house running down mount Paozu, making sure he went at a much slower pace then what he can actually go at so he can see and enjoy the view of the scenery on his way to Tenbi. Within just a few minutes Gohan was almost halfway towards Tenbi lost in his own thoughts about the new chapter in his life when he accidentally ran into someone without looking. Causing them both to fall over with Gohan on top of this person.

This situation was only made worse by the fact that, due to this collision Gohan's shirt that had been straining against his body, pretty much ripped itself in two causing Gohan's muscular body to be exposed while simultaneously putting the person below him in a rather precarious position.

" **Ouch, I'm really sorry miss..."**

Gohan had to stop himself mid-sentence after seeing who he was on top of. It was a beautiful girl roughly a year older then him whose looks were more attractive than even android eighteen in his opinion. She was wearing the same uniform as him only it was the female version with a really short mini skirt that had been flipped up thanks to them falling over revealing a pair of black panties and a pair of pantyhose underneath her skirt. What Gohan also noticed is that the girl had long purple hair held up in a single ponytail on the side by a red ribbon, while the rest of her hair fell unto her face in several bangs. Her most noticeable assets however in Gohan's mind would have to be her huge H-cup breasts that were by far the biggest boobs he had ever seen in his young life. Which, unfortunately… Gohan just so happened to be accidentally groping. His fingers melding and sinking into her soft tit-flesh from within her uniform as he gave them an involuntary squeeze, garnering a soft pleasurable moan from the girl.

" **Ahh, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"**

As he was making his apology with a furious blush on his cheeks, Gohan removed his hands from her sensitive breasts while still being on top of her. This caused the parts of her large, squishy melons that his fingers had sunk into to puff back out excitedly with a few jiggles.

As the girl below Gohan opened her eyes to meet Gohan's gaze, Gohan immediately knew he was screwed. What was that old saying again, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned", Because that certainly seemed appropriate given the glare of death he was being given from the clearly embarrassed girl beneath him.

Although, what Gohan failed to realise straight away was that the glare the girl had levelled on him had dissipated almost immediately as soon as it came. However, the blush of embarrassment remained on the girl's face, for a completely different reason.

" **Holy cow, this guy is ripped. I've never seen a man this… built before in person… and he's on top of me RIGHT NOW!"** The girl thought to herself in shock.

Any anger that the unknown girl may have felt towards our favorite half-Saiyan had dissipated, along with the reason for why being all but forgotten. In their place was multiple highly suggestive and lewd thoughts that involved the toned, shirtless man on top of her. It was honestly getting her more aroused by the second. Gohan however, decided then was the best time to get off of her and apologize again to her, thinking that she was still mad at him.

The sudden movement of Gohan getting off of her and apologizing in front of her again was enough to wake her from her, increasing lewd fantasies. The girl managed to get up on her own without a problem and shook her head to rid herself completely of her previous track of mind, whilst she was still a little turned on from the site of Gohan's bare chest.

" **Again, sorry about that my name is Gohan, it is a pleasure to meet you miss..."**

Upon hearing the man's request of her name, who she now knew was named Gohan, the girl's eyes snapped up to meet his own as she responded, albeit with a stutter of embarrassment.

" **Muh.. My name is Ha.. Haruko. Ma.. may I ask Wa.. why you are dr.. dree.. dressed so indecently?"**

Gohan now had to look a little more embarrassed himself as he looked down and realised that his uniform had completely ripped in two and was unrecognisable.

" **Ahh, well you see…"** Gohan started awkwardly, taking a few seconds to think of how to explain his current predicament. **"I, kinda ripped the shirt I was wearing for school in two because it wasn't my size I guess, hehe. In truth though, I most apologise to you again, I was not completely paying attention when I should have and thanks to my negligence, I've ruined my uniform for Tenbi and even worse, I could have hurt you. Please accept my most humble apology ma'am."**

Gohan then bowed to her in shame to complete his apology. This had the fact of flustering Haruko quite a bit.

" **Oh no no Gohan! it's fine, really, I accept your apology! Now please stop bowing to me ok? It's unnecessary."**

Hearing her acceptance of his apology, Gohan smiled and rose back up to standing normally.

" **Thank's Haruko, I appreciate your understanding."**

Seeing Gohan smile because of her, caused Haruko to smile back in return at Gohan, before something Gohan said earlier finally registered in her mind.

" **Wait a minute, did you say you were heading to Tenbi Gohan?"** She asked inquisitively.

" **Uhh yeah, in fact I'm going there as a first year student. Why do you want to… wait, you're a student there aren't you?"** He asked rhetorically, having just now realised that she was wearing a uniform that looked almost exactly like his did.

" **Yep, good observation Gohan, in fact, I'm going into my second year there. If you want, I could accompany you there to Tenbi and show you around a bit before the first year induction ceremony."** She remarked, offering him a chance to be shown around the school with her as a guide.

To say Gohan was pleased by her offer was an understatement. " **Woah really? You'd do that for me? Thanks Haruko, you're the best."** He complimented appreciatively with a friendly smile.

That comment had Haruko glowing inside from his praise of her. Why did it feel so good for her on the inside when he complimented her?

" **Alright then, what are we waiting for Gohan? let's go to Tenbi."** Said Haruko as she motioned for Gohan to walk with her.

" **You don't have to tell me twice, I'm with you on that one. Let's go!"** He replied.

As that conversation finished, Gohan and Haruko walked together to tenbi, side by side. Before they reached Tenbi however, Gohan decided to strike up conversation with Haruko again, so that he could get to know her a bit more. Once he had her attention, he started off.

" **Soo Haruko, may I ask what living in Tenbi is like for you?"**

The question caused her to give a bright smile as she responded excitedly. **"Ooh, it's great Gohan! The people there are really nice and they always made me feel at home. Speaking of home though, if it's not too forward may I ask where you lived before you enrolled at Tenbi Gohan?"**

" **It's not too forward at all Haruko, I lived up there."** Said Gohan as he pointed towards a mountain in the distance. **"On Mount Paozu."**

" **You really lived up on Mount Paozu?"** She asked incredulously with a sweat-drop. **"That's… an interesting place to live in."**

" **I know right! It has a great amount of nature surrounding it and has one of the best views across japan in my opinion."** He remarked, missing the incredulous expression that was on her face.

" **I bet it does, considering how high up you would be."** She stated, choosing to give him the benefit of the doubt about him actually living up on mount Paozu. She had heard much stranger after all.

" **Yeah, unfortunately because I lived up there my mom decided not to enrol me in any school up until now and decided to home-school me instead."** Haruko looked at Gohan in surprise at that. Had he really never been to a normal school before? **"Not that I'm complaining much about it, I mean she did give me a great education. It's just that, because of that I really don't have any friends my own age at all."**

Haruko gained a sympathetic look over her features at that. " **That's unfortunate Gohan, but don't worry! You won't be friendless anymore**. Haruko said while blushing a bit. **"Because I'll be your friend Gohan!"**

Her remark caught him off guard. **"Really?"** He asked in mild shock before a wonderful smile made it's way to his lips as he embraced her in a friendly hug. **"Thanks Haruko! You really are the best."**

Haruko, whilst blushing at the contact, responded back. **"Its fine Gohan really, you don't need to hug me for it."** She said while thinking to herself that she wasn't complaining about it either, as the warmth he gave her by hugging her this close gave her a tingly feeling in her chest and gut that felt good. **"Besides, we're here."**

" **Huh?"** Gohan expressed in surprise as he detached himself from Haruko.

What Haruko said was true as the entrance to Tenbi academy stood before them in all its glory. Gohan had to whistle at the size of the school building along with the campus, it was huge. As they walked in, Haruko showed Gohan around the school for a bit and explained to him where he would have to go to be at the first year ceremony in a half an hour which Gohan was extremely grateful to her for.

" **Thanks Haruko. You really have been a big help to me."** He said with gratitude.

" **No problem Gohan, I'll see you again when the ceremony starts ok."** She replied kindly with a radiant smile on her pretty face.

" **Yeah ok, I'll see you there Haruko."** Was his own kind response as he smiled back at her again.

After this, Haruko walked off in the direction of the building hosting the assembly ceremony whilst Gohan decided to roam around the school campus for a bit before he went into the assembly building. As Gohan roamed about the campus, his hearing picked up what sounded like an argument which began to escalate into a fight.

" **Hmm, maybe I should go check out what's going on over there. Sounds like something serious is going down."**

With this said, Gohan made his way over to where the sounds were coming from. Once he reached their location, Gohan stopped by a tree near the altercation to watch what was going on.

What was Gohan watching now you may ask? Well, it turns out that it was two girls fighting each other in what most men would call a cat fight. From what Gohan could piece together from the brief banter exchanged between the two was that the girl with shoulder length red hair with fighting gloves on her hands and a band-aid on her nose was called Azuki, while the blue-haired girl that had her hair done up in a pony-tail that went all the way down to the middle of her back was called Garret. They were both wearing the same uniform that Haruko had worn which meant they were also students here.

Gohan was about to attempt to stop the fight and find out why they were fighting in the first place until he heard some chatter going on in the tree he was standing below. As Gohan pulled his head up to see who was talking, his met the figure of a petite, blond haired girl that had her hair done up in twin-tails held by small green spherical ornaments and was wearing the Tenbi school uniform as well. She was currently hanging upside down from the tree branch that was well above Gohan's head. This position she was in had her skirt flipped down with her which caused her white panties to be seen by Gohan.

This sight caused Gohan to blush and remember the position he had found himself in with Haruko earlier today. It was at that moment that the girl in question discovered Gohan's presence below her and, following where his eyes were realised he was looking at her exposed panties. With an embarrassed blush on her face, the girl attempted to cover her lower half frantically only for her to lose her balance on the branch and fall off.

Gohan, noticing this in time, managed to catch her by circling his arms around the girls form before she hit him and halted her momentum completely whilst remaining on his feet. This however, left both Gohan and the girl in an interesting position as their lips had been smashed together in a searing kiss that sent goosebumps surging through both of them. After about a solid five seconds lip-locking, the girl finally broke the kiss, and subsequently, out of Gohan's grip.

The petite girl had an incredibly flustered look on her face from the kiss, Gohan himself was doing no better as his cheeks were blushing up a storm. Neither of them were currently able to think properly after that for a few minutes, their minds needing time to figure out what just happened.

Gohan however, was the first to wake up from his stupor as he addressed the girl in front of him. A blush still firmly visible on his cheeks.

" **Uhhh, are you ok miss? That looked like it could have been a nasty fall hehe."** Gohan laughed awkwardly.

The girl now out of her stupor as well having realised what just happened, looked up at Gohan in response to his question, about to level him with a glare for taking her first kiss. The glare never came however, as the girl's eyes widened at the sight that greeted her.

It was a boy who appeared to have been chiselled out of granite, with perfectly defined muscles across his naked chest and arms with fully defined six-pack abs. She couldn't help but blush a deep crimson red, all thoughts of making whoever stole her first kiss pay forgotten momentarily. She was now staring with obvious lust in her eyes at Gohan's physique.

Gohan noticed her staring, while being utterly ignorant for now of the lust that came with it, at his chest as he looked down to find his exposed upper body. Crap, he forgot to cover himself with something earlier. How could he forget? Thinking quickly, Gohan decided at this point, it would be best if he got out of here quick and got something to cover himself up. With his mind made up, Gohan dashed at fast speeds past the petite blond as well as the two girls fighting to get into the nearest building, effectively halting their fight as the wind picked up around them from Gohan's speed. This caused their skirts to blow up into the air exposing Azuki's and Garret's white and red panties and leaving nothing but an after-image behind him.

Whilst trying to keep their skirts down, both girls yelled out simultaneously in shock. " **WHAT THE HECK! WHERE DID THIS WIND COME FROM?!"**

The wind then died down leaving two very confused girls wondering what had just happened. As they turned in the direction the wind had come from, they noticed someone standing next to the tree. It was Kodama Himegami from their year, and she appeared to be clenching her fists at her sides with an amazing blush adorning her highly embarrassed face. What the hell had just transpired, they both thought.

Meanwhile, Gohan had now made it inside the building that Haruko had told him would host the welcoming ceremony for the new first-years. Once Gohan had completely calmed down, he used the materialisation technique that Piccolo had taught him. With it, he was able to make a new Tenbi school shirt that actually fit him and put it on. He didn't want a repeat of what happened out there to happen again any time soon after all. Or did he?

As much as Gohan was trying to play it off and move on, he couldn't get over that feeling he got throughout his whole body when he and that girl kissed. He had, to his own surprise, felt more alive in those five seconds of lip contact with that girl who he didn't even know then he had ever felt in his life. In those meagre five seconds, Gohan felt like he could've taken on the whole universe without any issue.

Gohan had to shake his head of these thoughts, if he didn't he might get lost in his own thoughts and he couldn't let that happen or else he might miss the ceremony. Speaking of which, it was about time he went to the assembly hall for it. He had wasted enough time already.

Walking around for a bit, Gohan found a set of double doors that he knew led to the assembly as he made his way up to them and pushed them aside, revealing the sea of students in front of him standing around and waiting for the ceremony to begin. Being as inconspicuous as possible, Gohan made his way in to join the crowd of fellow first-years gathered in waiting.

They, fortunately did not have to wait long as a woman came on stage in front of the mic stand to address everyone.

She introduced herself as Minori Rokujo, the principal of the school. Minori had long dark pink or magenta hair that was kept in a high ponytail by a black ribbon. She wore an orange-like tracksuit with white stripes on the sides that covered her insanely large I-cup bust that was bigger than even Haruko's and a pair of slippers. She did not appear to be good at public speeches as she decided to cut the formalities and get straight to the point as fast as possible. Gohan paid as much attention as he could to her speech. What caught his attention was the mention of Maken's and duels. Gohan had no clue what a Maken was but he was aware of what a duel was.

" **So we're allowed to fight each other on campus huh? Well that explains why those two girls from before were fighting each other."** He thought to himself.

As Minori continued, she decided it would be best to give a few demonstrations for the first years. She ended up naming Azuki and Garret from class 2-B, the same two Gohan had witnessed fighting against each other no less than a dozen minutes prior, to be the first demonstration. It was who she named for the second one that caught him by surprise.

" **For the second demonstration we will have Kodama Himegami from class 2-A and the new comer to this school, Son Gohan!"**

" **Wait, me? There's no way that's a coincidence."** Thought Gohan in suspicion.

As Gohan looked up to Minori once his name was called, he spotted a sly smile adorning her face as she looked right back at him. Ok, she clearly knew something about him, that's for sure. Steeling himself for what was to come, Gohan walked towards the stage where he would fight this Himegami girl and end it as fast as he could, preferably with minimal injury to her.

As Gohan got on the stage to face his opponent, he couldn't help but have his eyes widen in shock as he realised that Kodama Himegami was the cute, petite blond haired girl he had shared an accidental kiss with.

It seemed as though Himegami recognised him as well, if the deep blush she sported across her face was any indication.

" **Yu.. yu.. you, from before…"** Himegami stuttered as she recalled their kiss from before, which caused her to gain an angry expression on her face. " **You stole my first kiss…"**

Himegami then went silent for a few seconds and Gohan began to sweat, he had seen his mother get like this before, and whenever she did it always meant something bad was about to happen.

Gohan was proven right as Himegami looked at him in the eyes with a death glare, if looks could kill, then that look she was giving him would easily kill a hundred men. What drove it home the most was Himegami telling him that she was going to kill him for what he did. Ohh boy, things were escalating a bit too quickly at this pace for Gohan. He hadn't even been in this school for a day and he already had someone who wanted him dead. _Great_.

Before Gohan could begin wondering if his luck could get any worse, he noticed a familiar face standing next to Minori on the side-lines. It was Haruko, and she was currently looking directly at him with a worried expression on her face. He couldn't help the small smile that graced his face as his ears picked up on her saying that he didn't have a Maken yet, and thus should not be fighting as he could get seriously hurt. Oh, if only she knew of the enemies he had had to face in the past, she would know that someone of Himegami's power was nothing to him. That being said, it was nice of her to be that worried over his safety, it meant a lot to him to already have a friend his own age who cared about him that much.

Gohan then turned his head in the direction of the platform opposite of his own to see the conclusion of the Azuki and Garret fight. The fight concluded with Azuki managing to get past Garret's defences since she had lowered her guard and was about to hit her with a nasty round house kick before she stopped her kick merely an inch away from Garret's face as Minori declared her the winner.

Gohan had to sweat-drop though as he found out the reason they were fighting was because of a teddy bear of all things. Though Gohan did have to chuckle a little at how comical the whole situation was getting as Azuki tried to shut Garret up before she could reveal any more embarrassing secrets about her.

Gohan then turned his attention back to his own platform as Minori announced the duel between himself and Himegami was next.

Before the fight began, Gohan looked on in surprise as a tiny person no taller than two inches appeared above Himegami's right shoulder and started conversing with her. This little sprite had bright gold hair that was in a flaming hair-style that reminded him of Vegeta and was wearing an orange Gi.

" **So, what exactly are you planning milady?"** Asked the sprite.

" **Isn't it obvious fire spirit? I'm going to make sure that man over there dies for what he did."** She replied with a dead serious tone as she gave it a sideways glance.

The now named fire spirit replied back with confusion. **"You mean when you fell off the tree on top of him and ended up kissing him? Forgive me milady, but how is that his fault exactly?"**

The fire spirit's retort caused Himegami to clam up as she narrowed her eyes at the fire spirit.

" **Are you saying that it was my fault?"** She said, giving the fire spirit an angry pout.

At that moment another spirit appeared above her other shoulder, this one had lightning bolt shaped hair and was wearing a yellow Gi. Considering the one with flame shaped hair was called fire spirit, Gohan just hazarded a guess that this one would be called lightning spirit due to its hair.

" **I believe what fire spirit over here is trying to say is that you are overreacting to this whole thing. Besides, you weren't complaining about it when it happened, I might even add that you seemed to be…"**

The lightning spirit didn't get to finish what he was saying as Himegami turned on him with a glare that could frighten even the toughest man, which caused him to shut his mouth in fear of what his mistress might do if he continued.

" **Uhh, who are you two?"** Gohan asked, a curious look splashed over his face.

Himegami, along with the spirits blinked in confusion, as they turned towards Gohan with surprised looks on their faces.

" **Wait, you can see us?"** Questioned the fire spirit with a stunned expression.

Gohan nodded his head in confirmation. Given his response, he could hear them as well.

" **Well, this is interesting, so does that mean you have been listening in on the conversation this whole time."** Chimed in the lightning spirit with a look of interest.

" **Hehe, yeah sorry about that, I really didn't mean to. You guys are just so close to me that my ears were easily able to pick up on your chat."** Stated Gohan honestly.

" **If I may, how exactly are you able to see us?"** Questioned the fire spirit.

Gohan simply gave him an apologetic look as he replied. **"Truthfully, I don't know, but I gotta admit it's not every day you see cool looking spirits like you guys pop out of nowhere."**

" **Cool? He thinks their cool?"** Thought Himegami as she looked incredulously at Gohan.

" **You think we're cool?"** Both spirits muttered in surprise before they turned their heads towards Himegami with bright smiles adorning their faces. **"Milady, we like this guy, you two should be friends instead of fighting."** They requested, having taken a liking to Gohan already from his sincere compliment.

Himegami growled in annoyance at the two spirits. Who's side were they on anyway? Her right eye was twitching in anger from this turn of events as she pointed at Gohan before speaking in a threatening tone.

" **Prepare yourself Gohan, you're gonna regret what you did soon enough."**

Gohan just sighed at Himegami's behaviour. man was she stubborn! He just hoped that once this duel was over she got a little more laid back. Hell, if it made her feel better, he'd let her hit him because right now he really was not in the mood to fight. Especially against Himegami.

It was at that moment that Minori chose to chime in.

" **And now for the second and final demonstration for today, Son Gohan versus Kodama Himegami, BEGIN!"**

At the sound of Minori's signal, Himegami charged forward at Gohan, her right hand lighting up with electricity. If Gohan was surprised by this, he didn't show it, nor did he, to Himegami's curiosity move an inch from where he was standing. This sight had Haruko starting to panic a little as she wondered what in the world Gohan was doing?! If he didn't move to dodge right now then he would get seriously hurt!

It was then that something shocking happened. Another girl jumped unto the duel stage in between Gohan and Himegami from out of nowhere and proceeded to block the attack with what looked like a claw shaped golden gauntlet. The force from the contact made by Himegami's lightning attack into the girl's gauntlet was enough to push her back a little as her skirt and Himegami's blew upwards from the air current produced by the collision. this caused Gohan to see Himegami's white panties once more along with the new girls orange panties, causing that weird feeling from before to stir up within him once more. Wow, master Roshi would be proud.

As Himegami's attack fizzled out, she took a few steps back to appraise the newcomer. She had short shoulder length light brown hair that had an x-shaped small hairband on a left-side tuft near her face, brown eyes and was wearing the Tenbi girls uniform. She also, to Himegami's ire, had an ample E-cup chest size as well and stood at about 150 centimetres tall.

Once the girl was sure that Himegami wasn't going to attack again, she turned around to look at Gohan with a bright smile on her face, right before she started to collapse. Before she hit the floor in a crumpled mess, Gohan caught her as she was falling and held her up in a sitting position on the floor as the girl was still smiling at him.

" **My my Gohan, you're even more handsome then I thought you'd be in person."** The girl said.

This caused Gohan to blush slightly at the compliment to his looks. Before Gohan could respond and ask the girl what she meant by that, he noticed that she had fallen unconscious.

Gohan had honestly no clue what had happened just now, but as the medics of the school rushed toward their location in order to help the girl he was cradling, there was only one thought in Gohan's mind.

Just what had he gotten himself into by coming to this school?

 **AND CUT!**

 **That's a wrap folks on the first chapter of this remake.**

 **Now of course since this is a cross over with a series like maken-ki which has a lot of ecchi, This fic will naturally have plenty of it as well. I also plan to have lemons in the future for this story so look out for that.**

 **Anyways guys see ya on the next chapter of this story lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so like I said in chapter 3 of my other story "An assassin's new beginning" this story along with that one will have a change in the style that I write it. Instead of me having a person's name behind a colon to show who's speaking, I'll just have the dialogue in bold and in quotation marks and say who is speaking right after or before the sentence.**

 **Also warning! There will be a small lime in this chapter involving the mother of our favourite half-saiyan so beware.**

 **Now with that out of the way… On with the chapter!**

 **Makenball Z:**

 **Chapter 2: Revelations and school physicals**

As the medics reached the platform with a stretcher on hand, Gohan helped put the now unconscious girl on it with gentle care. The two medics then gave Gohan a nod of appreciation for his help as they began to haul her off at a steady pace with Gohan and surprisingly, Himegami in tow.

As they started walking away, we cut over to Haruko and Minori who are still on the stage. Haruko still had a look of shock on her face at what had just transpired as she watched Gohan and Himegami follow the medics with the unconscious girl from a distance. Minori on the other hand… had a look of genuine disappointment on her face as she contemplated in her mind what had just happened.

" **Well that sucked, I was hoping I would get to see Gohan fight for myself, but it looks like he gave up on wanting to fight before the duel even began… Such a shame, I was really looking forward to that."** As Minori looked in the direction that Gohan and Himegami were going off to, she only had one thought left in her mind.

" **I'd say that new girl will be fine, I just hope that I get to see Gohan in action soon… I'm dying to see his power with my own eyes."**

 _Scene change… inside some apartment on campus…_

It had been roughly an hour since the medics had carried the brunette out of the building and laid her down on the bed in this room inside of an apartment that Gohan now found himself in. He was not alone with her however, Himegami could be seen leaning up against a wall near the doorway looking down at her and occasionally looking at Gohan.

After waiting awhile, Inaho began to show signs of waking up as her eyes started to twitch before opening up slowly. As Inaho became more aware of her surroundings, she noticed she was currently lying down in a bed. As she turned her head, her eyes caught sight of a relieved Gohan sitting on the side of the bed she was in.

With a smile on her face, she sat up fast and hugged Gohan. This surprised Gohan as he was not expecting her to be so affectionate with him. It also made him blush a bit as he could feel her generously sized chest against his own as her soft mounds of flesh squished up against him.

" **I'm so happy to see you Gohan!"** Said Inaho in an excited, happy tone as she hugged Gohan closer to her. This action caused her breasts to be pressed into Gohan even further. Despite this flustering him even more, Gohan was about to try and dislodge himself from Inaho's grip to respond until a certain principal walked in the room with Haruko.

" **Yahoo! The principal herself has come to visit you….."** Said Minori as her mood changed from chirpy to surprised, as she saw the position the two girls and Gohan were in. Haruko herself had an unreadable expression as her eyes were shadowed by her hair.

" **Oh crab baskets…"** Thought Gohan in dismay as his situation only got worse as far as he was concerned. Of all the times for them to walk in, it had to be now!?

" **So, you can get up already?"** questioned Minori with a smile as she bent over to meet Inaho at eye level.

" **Yes, all thanks to you"** responded Inaho happily as she continued to snuggle herself into Gohan. Haruko saw this and was currently shaking right now with her hands clenched by her sides at what she was seeing.

" **That's good to hear, If something serious would've happened to you I would've been in trouble with the directors."** Responded Minori jovially as she sat down in front of Inaho with her legs crossed.

" **Sorry for causing so much trouble"** Replied Inaho apologetically. It was after this that a comfortable silence came up between the two. This didn't even last ten seconds as Haruko went up to them and made her opinion known as she went off about how indecent this was with indignation as she gave a pointed look at Minori. Minori herself just calmly responded to Haruko by talking about how it was natural for people their age, as well as adults to do this sort of thing. Before Haruko could respond to that, Minori then decided to drop a bombshell on Haruko and Gohan himself with her next statement as she pointed her thumb directly at Gohan and Inaho.

" **Besides… these two are going to be sharing this room."**

This statement shocked both Gohan and Haruko, who had mouth wide open, floored from Minori's words. However… Minori wasn't finished speaking just yet. **"Room number 7 is supposed to be a room for 4, if only one boy was to use it, it would just be unfair."**

Suffice to say… Haruko didn't take this too well…

" **WHAT KIND OF STUPID NONSENSE ARE YOU EVEN SAYING!"** screamed Haruko into Minori's ear as Minori tiled her head to the side away from Haruko with a dumbstruck look on her face from Haruko's reaction. Meanwhile Himegami, who had been quiet up to this point, was starting to think it was too noisy for her tastes and that she should head back to her own room. This was of course, until she had an epiphany on her situation and addressed Minori.

" **Principal…"**

" **You talking to me?"** Questioned Minori with an annoyed look on her face as she fingered her ears from Haruko's tantrum earlier whilst Haruko looked down on her with her own look of annoyance.

With a small blush on her face, Himegami proceeded to explain to Minori how she didn't like where she was staying currently as her roommates obsession with some weird religion had her chanting nonsensical incantations every night and she couldn't get any sleep because of it.

" **Aye, ya came to the right place then Himegami, you should move into this room as well."**

Haruko, who had become even more agitated at being ignored by Minori, and now seeing Minori decide that Himegami would also stay in this room with Gohan, tried to stop this by using her newly revealed position as hostel head. This attempt was thwarted by Minori who with a smug grin on her face reminded Haruko that she was the boss around here, which effectively deflated Haruko and dissuaded her from arguing any further, realizing it was pointless.

" **Well then, I will leave those two to you."** Said Minori to Himegami who nodded her head with a smile of appreciation.

" **No that won't do… I just….."** Started Haruko calmly before she bellowed out **"I JUST WANT TO STAY WITH MY GOHAN!"** As she finished her proclamation, it dawned on Haruko what she had just said as everyone else, including Gohan who had finally released himself from Inaho's embrace, was looking at her with varying expressions of surprise on their faces, except Minori who was smiling devilishly in amusement at her.

" **Ok, permitted."** Stated Minori rather simply as Haruko's face turned about four different shades of red in embarrassment at what she had just said.

" **Hehe, it sure is getting merrier, huh Gohan."** Said Inaho excitedly with a smile as she looked at Gohan, who just nodded his head dumbly at her, still in a state of surprise from Haruko's rather possessive statement about him.

" **Well then, I guess proper introductions are in order… My name is Inaho Kushiya…"** said Inaho as she paused for a few seconds before she continued happily…

" **I'm your fiancee Gohan."** Inaho then leaned in and gave Gohan a kiss on his cheek.

This declaration from Inaho had everyone else in a state of shock, none more so then Gohan himself, who couldn't believe what he had just heard. This, admittedly beautiful girl… was somehow engaged to him!? How was that possible?

Haruko, upon recovering from her shock, started going off about this being indecent while Minori tried to placate her with the fact that since they are engaged, there was nothing they could do about it.

Once things had calmed down later after that, Minori had left as the moving crew came in with all the stuff that belonged to the three women and Himegami had moved over to the room she would now be sleeping in. Haruko, reluctantly had gone to her room as well to try and get some sleep. Gohan, on the other hand, was currently talking with Inaho about her being his fiancee and found out that it had something to do with his mom and her guardian. Inaho had then presented Gohan with her cell phone which held Chichi's number on it, so he could talk to his mother.

Gohan thanked her for this and accepted the phone, seeing that the number was already dialled, all he needed to do was press the call button. Gohan pressed it and then put the phone up to his ear as he heard the phone ring for about a few minutes before he hung up the phone. Looks like his mom was asleep, might as well wait till tomorrow after the first day of school to get in touch with her. With his mind made up, Gohan climbed up to the attic where he would be sleeping from now on and dozed off.

 _Meanwhile…back on mount paozu…in Chichi's bedroom…_

On a table on the far end of the bedroom, Chichi's phone could be seen vibrating as it had been put on silent. As for Chichi herself, she didn't notice her phone as she started to undress herself.

First, came her dress as it fell to the floor, showing off her curves in the mirror, her yellow bra containing her modestly sized breasts and yellow panties doing a good job of sinking into her ass and showing off her bubbly ass cheeks.

Chichi, not wasting anymore time, dove her hand straight into her panties where she started rubbing her clit with her index and middle fingers. This granting a soft moan of pleasure from her as she then used her other hand to remove her bra as she started fondling her left breast.

Chichi continued these ministrations of hers by picking up the pace, now rubbing her clit twice as fast as before and roughly squeezing her breast before pulling it up and circling her nipple with her tongue. She then began sucking on it as she moaned even harder into it as her pussy had become wet from her fingers and beginning to soak her panties.

Chichi then made her way unto her bed, on her knees as she continued her masturbation.

After thirty more seconds of this, Chichi stopped sucking on her left nipple, showing that it had become hard from arousal, and moved on to her other breast to do the same thing. She then started to shove two fingers up her pussy as she moaned even further, now pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy, her juices leaking out of her even more as they completely soaked her undergarments and trailed down her legs. This continued until Chichi removed her hands from her breast and vagina as she pulled her panties down to her ankles and kicked them off, before reaching for the drawer near her bed and opening it, revealing a big black dildo and a vibrator.

Chichi smiled with a horny expression plastered on her face as she took the two items out of the drawer before closing it. Thank god Goten was sleeping over at his friend Trunks house tonight, else she may not be able to do this right now. After all the stress she had to deal with over the years, she needed a way to get rid of it, and this was definitely the best way to do it.

 _Meanwhile… back at Tenbi… the next morning…_

As the sun shined down through the windows in a ray of light, it signalled the awakening of our favourite half Saiyan. As Gohan groggily opened his eyes and turned his head, he was met with a sight that made his eyes widen.

Right beside him was Haruko, who was clad in nothing more than her purple and black bra and panties. Gohan's face was currently only an inch away from Haruko's chest. Her cleavage literally threatening to spill out of it's constraints at any moment with her breasts nipples being visibly outlined through the fabric as it looked like they were pushing through.

It was as Gohan bared witness to this, that he could feel something happening to him downstairs…It was his penis, he could feel it hardening in arousal as a deep blush came upon his cheeks. While Gohan may not be pervert, he was still a hormonal teenage boy, and a sight like this would have any straight, adolescent man be just like him right now.

Ridding his mind of any lewd thoughts that tried to enter, Gohan turned his head in the opposite direction so he wouldn't be staring at the near naked body of Haruko, so he could try to calm his growing boner before discretely making his way down stairs.

This of course did not happen as once his head fully turned, it was met with the sight of a pair of orange panties barely an inch from his face. As Gohan looked down, he found out that the wearer of these panties was Inaho. She also appeared to be sleeping as her chest rose up and down from her breaths, causing her breasts contained within her orange bra to jiggle around.

This had Gohan's mind go into overdrive as his boner grew even harder, to the point where it was impossible to ignore as it stood ready for attention inside Gohan's pants, almost bulging out of them.

Quickly getting a hold over himself once more, as quietly as he could, he got up from the soft floor and began to climb down the ladder. Once Gohan made it down the ladder, he went to the bath room and closed the door and did his business in there, such as brushing and flossing his teeth all the while trying not to think about everything he had just witnessed. Eventally his little friend calming down as he exited the bathroom.

As Gohan came out, he walked down the hall and entered the kitchen where he sat down at the table and waited for everyone else to wake up.

After about another twenty minutes of waiting, the rest of the girls, sans Himegami, made their way into the kitchen fully clothed and started making breakfast. As Haruko and Inaho were making breakfast, Gohan became lost in his own thoughts.

He couldn't help but question why exactly those two were sleeping near him when he woke up, though since he had a feeling that mentioning such a thing might get embarrassing for the two girls, he would just let that slide. What he wouldn't let slide however, was his engagement to Inaho. For the life of him he could not figure out what was going on there, nor could he guess what hand his mother had to play in that, but he was certainly going to find out after school when he would get in contact with her. That's for sure.

Meanwhile, back with Haruko and Inaho, Haruko asked Inaho to give her a hand to which Inaho replied by questioning where Himegami was. This caught Haruko's attention as she realized that Himegami still wasn't with them. Upon this discovery, Haruko requested of Inaho to go and get Himegami, to which Inaho turned away from Haruko with a smile on her face as she proclaimed in a confident tone,

" **Just leave it to me! I am capable of waking up a person!"**

Haruko just sweat dropped in confusion at Inaho's response.

" **She didn't listen to me clearly did she… capable?"** Thought Haruko.

As Inaho was happily making her way to the door, it was opened, revealing none other than Himegami herself.

" **Sheesh… what's with all the commotion? Really can't stand the noise so early in the morning…"** Said Himegami with a tired and annoyed tone as she yawned out her words.

Haruko, upon seeing Himegami in full view, couldn't help but drop her mouth open in shock. Himegami was currently wearing a see-through nightgown that hugged her petite body nicely along with a small black bra and panties underneath it.

If Inaho had noticed this as well, then she certainly didn't care.

" **Ah, good morning Kodama-senpai"** Said Inaho with enthusiasm.

As Himegami was rubbing the back of her head trying to shake off any tiredness that remained, Gohan had turned his head to greet himegami, only to freeze at what he saw. First, he had seen Haruko, then Inaho in their skivvies when he woke up earlier on, and now he was met with Himegami in her own. For what was probably the third time this morning, Gohan's penis stood erect under the table where he sat as a blush crawled up his face again before he manoeuvred his head away from Himegami's direction.

" **Himegami, down there, down there!"** Shouted Haruko at Himegami as she pointed at her lower body. This caused Himegami to look down at where she pointed looking rather disinterested, before turning her attention over to Gohan. Himegami became aware that he had turned his head away from her, a very noticeable blush donning his cheeks. It dawned on her rather quickly that he had likely seen her in her nightgown and had turned away because of how much he had seen of her. Himegami then blushed as well at this, but for some reason, she wasn't mad at him. This confused her as she made her way out of the kitchen and got dressed properly in the tenbi uniform like Haruko and Inaho before making her way back in and sitting down across from Gohan.

Haruko and Inaho then joined them as they all ate in silence for a few minutes before Himegami spoke. **"You guys do know that that clock up there is behind the real time by like 40 to 50 minutes right…"**

 _About ten minutes later… outside of the apartment complex…_

" **Hnn, just why me too!"** Grunted Himegami as she along with everyone else was running towards the school gateway.

" **Because you and I are staying in the same room… we're not allowed to be late!"** responded Haruko as they continued to make their way towards the ever-closing gate. Crap, they weren't going to make it!

To make matters worse, principal Minori herself was standing by the gate waiting for them.

" **HEY YOU FOUR… SUCH A RUSH IN THE NEW SEMESTER, ARE YOU TRYING TO LIVEN THE FLAME OF FURY IN MY HEART!"** Shouted Minori at the four as she beckoned them to make it before the gates closed.

Gohan would be damned if he was late on the first day of school. With a little bit of extra effort, Gohan picked up Inaho, to her surprise, in a piggy-back ride before wrapping his arms around the legs of both Haruko and Himegami as he lifted them up on to his shoulders, to both their shock and awe as he dashed past the gate just before it could close. The force from his speed kicking up an air current that minori had to shield herself from with her arms.

Gohan, having made it in, put the girls back down on their feet as he smiled to himself knowing he wouldn't be late now. Whereas the girls on the other hand, were in shock still at what Gohan had just done whilst all having the same thought, how did he do that?

As the three girls recovered from their shock, Haruko found herself being called out to by someone she knew well.

" **Haruko!"** shouted a new girl who grabbed Haruko's attention along with Gohan's. The new girl stood at an average height of about 160 centimetres, with blonde hair and red-rimmed glasses over a pair of brown eyes. She has a c-cup bust size and has her hair braided into a ring that hangs from the back of her head, with a bun where the braid meets her head. She appeared to have a strict look on her face and didn't look too happy with Haruko…

" **You as the vice president of the student council… to be almost late to school isn't setting a good example for the newcomers, do you know that!"** Spoke the new girl in an authoritative tone as she shifted the glasses on her face with the base of her hand before continuing. **"More importantly is that today we have a check-up… You even said you wanted to lead the boys…"**

Haruko at least had the decency to look a little abashed. **"Ahaha, my deepest apologies…"** Responded Haruko to the girl before her attention was drawn back to Gohan who had a questioning look on his face.

" **Hey Haruko, who is she?"** Asked Gohan referring to the new blond-haired girl.

" **She's the president of the student council, her name is Furan Takaki"** responded Haruko. Gohan just nodded his head at this answer as he turned his head to look at the now named Furan Takaki, who looked incredibly awkward for some reason as she looked back at him.

Before Gohan could greet Furan himself, he found that she had already walked over and grabbed Haruko by the back of her uniform as she dragged her off.

" **A.. Anyways, just get over here quickly! "** Said Furan as she was dragging Haruko away.

" **Well then… Everyone have a good day."** Said Haruko

Gohan was just looking at the scene in front of him with a sweat drop. Now that was just weird. As Inaho gave her thanks to Gohan for what he did and complimented his strength, Minori made her presence known one more time as she pointed at both of them.

" **If you aren't looking for a fight, then just go to your classroom already, don't test Minori's patience."** Said Minori in the third person with an agitated edge to her tone.

Gohan and Inaho, taking the principal's advice, made a run into the school building for their classroom, which was class 1-B. As they made it in the classroom and Gohan apologized for almost being late, the homeroom teacher just waved him off with a smile and asked him and Inaho to take their seats.

Gohan's homeroom teacher was a beautiful woman who looked like she was in her early twenties. She had long light brown hair that reached the centre of her back, colourful brown eyes and appeared to be easy going. She was wearing a light greenish-blue sweater over a pink dress, as the only part of the dress being shown was the skirt at the end that covered her panties. Her attire doing very little to hide her large breasts, which pushed her sweater outward.

As Gohan took his seat, he noted that a number of the students, all male, were talking about him and the girls and completely ignoring their homeroom teacher until she caught their attention again by raising her voice, a smile still present on her features.

" **Alright Alright please be quiet now everyone. Let me introduce myself, my name is Tomiko Amado, homeroom teacher for this class and I will be teaching you Literature and History. Please to meet you."**

As she continued on, she mentioned the P.E. teacher, who would also be the second homeroom teacher for this class. Before she continued, the principal herself, Minori made her entrance into the classroom with a flamboyant flare announcing for the boys to cheer for her arrival. She was promptly ignored by Tomiko who just continued as if Minori hadn't just came in.

" **M introduction got skipped just like that!?"** Thought Minori incredulously as her mood deflated like a balloon. Gohan had to let a chuckle out at Minori's childish antics, she actually looked pretty cute when she pouted like that.

" **Today, there will be a physical examination in the infirmary, and of course boys and girls will be following either our sensei or the seniors to make sure everything goes smoothly."**

" **A physical examination huh, I didn't know schools did that."** Thought Gohan with interest as Tomiko finished while motioning towards Minori. **"Well then, we will let rokujo sensei lead the girls ahead first."**

Minori then called for the girls to gather out into the hallway. As Inaho was leaving with the other girls she called out to Gohan. **"Okay! I will be going ahead first Gohan."** As she waved him goodbye, Gohan just waved back as the rest of the boys in the class gave him looks of jealousy and anger. Gohan paid them no mind as he didn't care what those guys thought of him.

It was then that a young boy about Gohan's age rose his hand up in the air and pretended to have a stomach ache in order to get out of class. Gohan being curious as to why he had done that, requested if he could go to the bathroom, which Tomiko allowed him to do so long as he made it back for his physical. Gohan just nodded his head as he exited the classroom and followed the boy from his class until they got to a large tree near the side of the building.

Gohan was confused as to why the boy had come here of all places as he climbed the tree and crouched down on a branch that was just outside of an open window. The boy appeared to be looking intently at whatever was inside that room as gohan could see his eyes roaming the inside of the room with a perverse look on his face.

Curiosity gaining the better of him, Gohan, seeing no one was watching him currently, floated up to a branch opposite the boy so he could see what he was staring at. Gohan only froze still from what he saw on the other side.

Gohan could only stare in shock as he bore witness to the first year girls undressed downto their bra and panties for their physical. Gohan felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he saw a blond haired girl with twin pigtails take off her bra, letting her large, glorious mounds of heaven free as they bounced and jiggled upon being free from their confines. The same girls small, pink nipples standing at attention as the physical proctor took some measuring tape and pressed it onto the girl's breasts and nipples as she measured her bust size, garnering a soft moan from the girl.

Gohan tried to look away, he really did! But something, something primal within him, compelled him to continue watching the show. He just couldn't turn away from it! Gohan had to try and convince himself in his mind again that he was not a pervert like master Roshi, but it was hard to convince himself of that as peeping like this is exactly something that the old turtle hermit would do.

" **This…is…heaven!"** Said the boy across from Gohan as continued to enjoy the sexy splendour before him. From magnificent tits of all sorts of sizes to tight, bubbly asses barely held in by the undergarments worn by all the girls, which only pronounced and accentuated their asses and curves even further in his opinion.

This comment from the boy was met by a response from the tree branch above himself and Gohan. **"How about… you just let me bring you two there? To the real heaven."**

Gohan managed to tear his eyes away from the window finally as he heard that voice from above, as he inclined his head upward, he realized it was Himegami who was speaking.

It appeared as though the other boy had done the same as Gohan and couldn't help but ask, **"Wh… Why is Himegami-senpai here?"** To which Himegami happily responded, **"I am here to…"** As she was talking, she jumped off her branch, **"Hand down heaven's judgement upon the enemies of girls"** Himegami finished her speech as she planted her foot down on the boy's face as she was falling to the ground. The pull of gravity and current of air kicked up from her descent causing her skirt to blow up and flash Gohan with her black panties he had seen her wear this morning, barely giving the boy she hit time to mutter out his surprise as he landed back first on the soil below, Himegami's shoe firmly planted on his face.

It looked as though Himegami had not noticed Gohan was there as well. As Himegami went on a tirade about what a real man should be doing, Gohan took his leave and made his way back into the school, with Himegami being none the wiser.

As Gohan reached his classroom again, he couldn't help but feel a little ashamed of himself for taking part in the peeping, whether intentional or not. He could almost swear he could feel Roshi giving him a thumbs up from his island, to which he just shook that feeling out of himself as he entered the classroom. Once he got in, he noticed that the other boys had just gotten up from their seats and looked ready to leave.

" **Looks like I made it back at the right time…"** Thought Gohan as he followed the others to the infirmary for the physical.

As the boys made there way into the infirmary, they were greeted with a sight that left all of them, including Gohan speechless. Sitting on the doctor's chair in front of them was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman that Gohan and the boys had ever laid eyes on. This woman… no, Goddess had long flowing blue hair that cascaded down her back with light brown eyes. Her attire consisting of her wearing a large white lab coat which she kept open, underneath it she wore a pink strapless top which was openly laced down the middle and exposed a ton of her k-cup sized cleavage, along with a very short brown skirt.

The blue haired Goddess of a doctor just chuckled at their reactions to her looks as she lifted her left leg and hung it over her right leg. This action allowing anyone paying attention to it to catch a glimpse of her green panties.

" **would you fine boys kindly line up in front of me and take off your shirts so I can give you your physical? And once that's done, could you please put your hand in this box for me?"** Spoke the woman in a voice that sounded as sweet as honey. The boys, including gohan just nodded their heads at this as they lined up with each of them taking their shirts off one by one as they were examined each by her and put their hands in the box before being sent on their way out of the infirmary. This continued until Gohan made it there and stood infront of her as the last person to get his physical.

She just smiled at Gohan and encouraged him to take off his shirt for her, which he did without hesitation. The woman could only gasp at young Gohan's physique, she had certainly not been expecting a boy his age to have a body like this!

" **My my… aren't you well built for someone your age."** Said the woman with a sultry tone at Gohan as she stood up and manoeuvred her hands around Gohan's muscular form as she felt his muscles. Gohan felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he blushed a deep scarlet at what the most beautiful woman he had ever seen his life was doing with him as she fondled his muscular arms and chest.

" **ahhh, your blushing! There's no need to be so embarrassed… Besides, I think we can find a way to put this body of yours to good use… "** She spoke again in a seductive whisper as she picked Gohan's hand up and placed it near her left breast, almost inviting Gohan to grab it and fondle it.

Despite how tempting the offer was, and how a rising part of Gohan's mind was screaming at him to do it… he didn't.

" **I.. I'm sorry miss…"**

" **Just call me Aki"** Responded the now named Aki to Gohan's inquiry, her tone still sounding quite seductive as she bent over a little to give Gohan an even greater view of her cleavage. She smirked as she noticed that his little friend downstairs had come to attention inside his pants.

" **Right right, ok Aki. My name's Gohan hehe. Uhm, when is the physical going to be over?"** Questioned Gohan in a nervous tone as his eyes travelled towards Aki's cleavage before moving back to meet her eyes.

" **It will be over whenever you want it to be over"** Responded Aki with a small blush as she looked at Gohan with clear arousal in her eyes.

Gohan made his move over to the box she had pointed at before then and thereto try and get this over with as fast as possible, else he may not be able to control himself and his hormones any longer when it came to Aki.

Aki seemed a little disappointed with his response but didn't voice it as the box that Gohan put his hand in came to life and spoke, much to Gohan's surprise!

" **Identification error! Identification error! No suitable Maken for this guy, found nothing! Damn it!"**

Aki became surprised herself as she heard the box's words…

" **What is this..? Ever since the foundation of the school that never happened right?"** Said Aki as she wondered how it was possible that something like this could happen. Gohan was doing no better that Aki right now as confusion was written all over his face.

As Aki got her wits about her, she knew that they would have to bring this to Minori's attention.

" **Gohan"** Spoke Aki to grab Gohan's attention as she motioned for him to put his shirt back on, which he did as Aki spoke once more. **"head to the principal's office and tell her what happened here, this is something she needs to be made aware of."**

Gohan just nodded his head before asking her where the principal's office was, to which Aki just smiled at him, intent on showing off a little for Gohan as she said that she would escort him there personally. With that said, she turned on her heel and beckoned for him to follow her. She gave a hypnotic, sexy sway to her hips as she walked in front of him, her derrier swaying along with her hips, which, to her delight, she noticed he was looking at as they made their way to Minori's office.

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well, that's the end of the second chapter. Man was that steamy lol.**

 **As far as the scene with chichi goes… all I'll say is this. She has to have some way to work off all the stress she has to go through every day does she not?**

 **Also, next chapter will have the phone call between Chichi and Gohan, where we will find out about Gohan's engagement to Inaho and a bunch more!**

 **Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter of Makenball Z!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Makenball Z:**

 **Chapter 3: An identity revealed, Maken-ki and Hotsprings!?**

Ahh Relaxation. Something that everyone enjoyed to have. The current principal of Tenbi herself, Minori Rokujo, was no different. She loved being able to kick back and relax herself in her office. She did like to feel comfortable as well which played into it. It was the same reason why she opted to wear her orange jumpsuit as much as she could with nothing else besides that on her, and yes, that did mean she was going commando right now underneath the jumpsuit. No bra, and no panties either, it felt so liberating to her. Also, the fact that nobody, other than her best friend Aki could tell she was going commando was a plus.

In saying this, right now Minori was doing just that, simply chilling out in her office with her legs crossed over themselves as they rested on her desk. She also had her hands clasped behind her head as she was leaned back in her chair. The most noticeable feature about minori currently however, was the fact that she had un-zipped her orange jumpsuit down to her belly button, so as to give her enormous breasts more freedom.

Her relaxation was cut short however as she heard the door to her office begin to open. She quickly took her legs off the desk and zipped her jumpsuit back up so as to not appear lewd. She couldn't help but to look in confusion as she saw Aki walk in with a sway to her hips as Son Gohan walked in behind her.

" **Minori, our newest student Gohan appears to be in a bind, would you mind helping him out?"** Questioned Aki as she looked back at Gohan with a luscious smile across her lips.

Minori just blinked a few times in confusion before understanding Aki's words and nodding her head as she turned her focus to Gohan. Before she called out to him however, she noticed that Gohan's attention was fixated on her friend Aki, specifically Aki's ass. Aki herself seemed to already have been aware of this and to Minori's surprise, was doing nothing about it. From what she remembered about Aki, she knew that Aki was a clothing klutz and often was oblivious to her sex appeal that she unintentionally showed off from her lacking wardrobe. This was different however, it seemed as though Aki was fully aware of it this time around and was even using it purposely on Gohan! This was certainly quite the change from her friend indeed!

Regardless of this however, Minori had a job to do. **"Alright, what seems to be the problem then with Gohan, Aki?"** Asked minori with a curious gaze directed at Aki and Gohan.

Aki, having heard her friend's response, just smiled back at her as she grabbed Gohan's hand and led him to one of the two couches in Minori's office to sit on with her. Catching on quick, Minori joined them on the couch, with both her and Aki being on both sides of the couch whilst Gohan was in the middle between them, having apparently just snapped out of the daze Aki had put him in.

Once they were all seated comfortably, Aki enlightened Minori on the situation. **"The problem, Minori, is that my dear sweet Gohan here wasn't able to get a Maken."** Commented Aki as she refocused her attention back to Gohan, that same luscious smile still present on her face. Minori rose a brow at Aki referring to Gohan as 'her dear sweet Gohan'. Her brow rose even further as she registered what Aki had just said, though not necessarily in surprise, but in amusement.

" **Oh, is that all? Well, that's nothing to worry about, I was expecting this to be the case with Gohan here considering how strong he is."** Came the bemused reply of Minori as she saw Gohan's eyes widen momentarily in shock before he hastily hid his surprise and tried to play ignorant.

" **Hehe, what do you mean by that, Minori?"**

Minori's eyes just twinkled in mischief at Gohan's reply. **"Hoho Gohan, you're already calling me by my first name eh, how bold of you."**

Gohan just blushed a bit in embarrassment as he realized his mistake. Before he could apologize for his mistake, Minori cut him off with a wave of her hand as she said, **"Don't worry about it, I don't mind"** which made him sigh in relief.

" **Still though Gohan, next time you try to play ignorant, you might want to make sure that the person you're trying to fool doesn't know that you saved the planet 7 years ago."** Said Minori with a rather blunt tone.

If Gohan was shocked before, then he was absolutely flabbergasted right now. How did Minori know that!? He thought that everyone had believed mister Satan when he had told everyone that he had defeated cell. So how did Minori find out it was him?

Aki herself didn't seem the least bit surprised by this revelation. Was it possible that she knew as well?

" **Heh, you're probably wondering right now how I know you were the one who defeated that abomination named Cell, am I right?"** Said Minori in a humourful tone.

Gohan just nodded his head in the affirmative, now paying rapt attention to Minori so he could find out how she knew this information when the rest of the world did not.

Minori, in response to this, got off the couch and went over to her desk. Gohan, being curios of what she was doing just looked on as Minori did this, though he had to blush a bit when she bent over to open one of the drawers below her desk. Her ass being fully pronounced through the fabric of her jumpsuit as Gohan could clearly see the outline of her ass crack in the middle. Thankfully this didn't last long as Minori found what she had been looking for and closed the drawer as she stood up.

" **Here it is…"** Said Minori as she showed what she was holding to Gohan and Aki. Gohan looked at it and noticed that it looked like some sort of tape that had the capsule corp logo on it.

" **The film that is on this tape was captured by a long distance seeing drone that caught every second of what you did to Cell on tape Gohan. Oh, and before you ask, yes, the drone is owned by myself along with Tenbi who requested of capsule corp to make this for us almost a decade ago."** Said Minori so as to clear up any confusion Gohan may have had.

Minori then proceeded to plop a television out of nowhere along with a device linked to it that could play the tape on it before inserting the tape. Minori then grabbed a remote as she sat back down on the couch next to Gohan. She proceeded to press a couple of buttons on the remote which turned the tv on and played some footage on screen that was very recognisable to Gohan.

What showed first on the screen was the cell games arena with Gohan himself on screen staring down cell with a murderous look in his eyes as tears could be seen steaming from his eyes and into the wind. The big difference between the Gohan on screen and the Gohan watching it on tape with Minori and Aki, other than age and height, was the golden spiky hair jutting out in every direction on Gohan's head with golden aura and sparks of bio-electricity to go along with it.

Gohan just grimaced as he saw himself from 7 years ago, he remembered that day all too well, no matter how hard he tried to forget it. He especially remembered quite vividly just how exactly he had transformed into the state in that video that was called Super Saiyan 2. He then proceeded to continue watching the footage as it played back his brutal beatdown of cell, which was so bad that Cell had ended up coughing out android 18 before reverting back to his semi-perfect form. It then showed how Cell bloated himself up like a balloon before announcing that he would self-destruct and take the planet with him, only for his father to show up and give his goodbyes before teleporting himself and Cell away from earth.

Gohan got visibly uncomfortable at that portion of the film. There it was, his single greatest failure, his inability to just kill Cell earlier when he had the chance instead of bullshitting around with his arrogance. Gohan just shook his head to rid himself of any bad thoughts that would invade his psyche. He had to remember that this was 7 years ago. What's done is done, he couldn't change that, no matter how much he may have wanted to.

The footage then cut over to the final epic beam struggle between himself and Cell, both of them using his fathers patented move, the Kamehameha. The footage then finished off with Gohan's Kamehameha winning out over Cell's and enveloping the monstrous android in it's torrent of energy as it completely vaporized him.

The video footage ended right after that. Gohan only had one thought running through his head as both Minori and Aki looked at him. **"Well, cat's out of the bag now I guess… no reason to try and hide who I am from them at this point…"**

" **To piggy-back off of what I said earlier, I already knew that the box wouldn't be able to give you a suitable Maken Gohan, for the simple fact that you're simply too strong for one at this point."** Said Minori with a knowing smile directed at Gohan.

Gohan just looked at her as he replied with a rather simple head nod to show that he had heard her. So that was reason why the box had malfunctioned huh?

Aki was merely looking at gohan after seeing the video with adoration in her eyes. She had already been attracted to gohan after seeing his chiselled features, but now that she knew he was the one who saved the world, she couldn't help but be attracted to him even more.

" **Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, before you leave Gohan, I'd like to personally thank you for getting rid of that monster. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here right now. For that, you have my gratitude."** Said Minori sincerely with a wonderful smile adorning her face.

Gohan simply smiled back at her as he saw her expression. He couldn't help it, her mood was infectious to him. As soon as he saw how happy she was, he couldn't help but feel better because of it.

It was then that Gohan felt as though their meet and greet was done as he then gave his goodbyes to Minori, as well as Aki as he was about to leave the room. Before he could exit the office however, he heard Aki speak up from behind him.

" **Gohan, hold on a second."** Said Aki.

" **Yes Ak-"** responded Gohan, only to be cut off as he turned around and felt Aki's lips pressed on his own as Aki wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Gohan couldn't help but blush as the invigorating feeling of this woman's lips caressing his own along with her body being pushed up against his almost made him numb.

Minori herself just sat still on the couch as she watched, completely stunned at Aki's action. She couldn't recall her friend ever being this forward with someone before! Just what had gotten into her?

As Aki finally broke her kiss with Gohan, she simply giggled at the stunned look on his face as she leaned in and whispered in his ear **"That was my thanks, Gohan. I do hope we'll get to know each other better in the future, as more than just a school nurse and her student."**

Gohan just nodded his head dumbly as Aki un-wrapped her arms from around Gohan's neck as he turned around and walked out of Minori's office, pretty much on auto-pilot.

Once Gohan had left, Aki turned around to meet Minori's surprised gaze as she stated, rather bluntly **"I think I've found the type of man I was looking for Minori."**

 _Meanwhile… with Gohan…_

As Gohan walked out of Minori's office and the school building itself, he was still on auto-pilot as he made his way outside. His mind was blank, he genuinely couldn't form a single coherent thought after what had just happened. Aki, the school nurse, the sexiest woman he had ever seen, had just kissed him. Not only that, but she had insinuated that she wanted to be more intimate with him. Just what in the world was his social life turning into? He already had to deal with a marriage that he had no prior knowledge about, then he had ended up living under the same roof as his bride to be along with Himegami and Haruko, and now he had Aki on him as well!? Man… he really didn't know how to deal with this. Sure, he knew more about women and feelings of the heart than his dad did thanks to his mom but that wasn't saying much. His dad had been about as dense as a rock when it came to that stuff, and if his mom hadn't beat this stuff into his head when he hit puberty three years ago, he would be about as clueless as his dad would've been right now.

The thought of his mom however made Gohan pause. That reminds him, he was supposed to call his mom about this whole arranged marriage thing with Inaho. As ridiculous as things had gotten for him so far, at least he might be able to get some answers from his mom about this situation right now.

With Gohan's mind finally getting back on track somewhat, he found a bench to sit after walking around for a bit. As he sat down, he pulled Inaho's phone that she had given him to call his mother out of his pants pocket and dialled up his mom's number. Gohan then lifted the phone up to his ear as he heard the phone ring. After about a minute, someone picked up on the other side.

" **Huh? Who's this?"** Came the questioning child-like voice on the other end. This was definitely not his mom, no, this was undoubtedly his little brother. What was Goten doing with mom's phone anyway?

" **Goten, it's me, Gohan."** Replied Gohan

" **Oh Gohan! Hey, how's it going! That school you have to go to must be soooo boring!"** replied Goten sounding way more enthusiastic now that he knew it was Gohan.

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's words. Of course, he would say something like that. If it had nothing to do with training, food or playing around with either himself or his best friend Trunks, then it had to be boring.

" **I'm doing fine kiddo. The school isn't boring either, it's anything but. However, I didn't call to talk to you man, I was calling for mom, is she there?"** said Gohan as he started sounding more serious. The reply he got however, was not what he was expecting.

" **Oh, you just missed her Gohan. Mom left awhile ago to travel somewhere. She even allowed me to stay with trunks so we could play and train together more while she's gone. Isn't that great!"**

As Gohan heard Goten's reply, he nearly dropped the phone from surprise at this news. Mom was out travelling? When was this a thing?

" **Do you know where she went goten?"** Questioned Gohan calmly

" **Nah, she didn't. Mom did say she'll be back in uhh about two months."** Came the nonchalant response from Goten

Two months…. TWO MONTHS!? Just what was his mom doing that required her to be gone for two months? He certainly couldn't think of anything.

" **Uh thanks for that, Goten. I appreciate it."** Said Gohan a little awkwardly.

" **No problem Gohan, I guess I'll see ya!"** came his little brother's energetic response on the other end.

" **Yea, I'll see you too Goten."** Replied back gohan as he ended the phone call with a sigh of exasperation. Well that didn't go the way he had hoped…

As Gohan fell into deep thought about what his mom could possibly be doing, he didn't notice as his apparent bride to be noticed him and walked over to him.

" **Gohan, so this is where you were!"** came the energetic greeting of Inaho as she sat down next to Gohan, a happy go lucky smile on her face as she looked quite happy to see him.

" **huh?"** came Gohan's response as he turned his attention over to Inaho. Just when exactly had she gotten here? This was the question that came to Gohan's head as he stared at her.

" **Hehe, I see you made the call. So, did your mom give you an answer or…"** Asked Inaho with a rather curios look on her face that made her look rather cute.

Gohan snapped out of his funk quickly after hearing Inaho's open ended question as he just shook his head from side to side in the negative before speaking. **"No, I didn't get anything answered at all, she wasn't even there. Apparently she went and travelled somewhere awhile ago before I called and won't be back for a few months."**

This seemed to satiate Inaho's curiosity as she made an 'o' face as she acknowledged Gohan's words. However, she became a little confused as to how Gohan knew that if she hadn't answered the phone.

Gohan, as if he could read her mind, quickly blew away her confusion. **"If you're wondering how I knew that if my mom wasn't there, it's because my little brother told me about it."**

Inaho just made an ahh sound in response as she nodded her head at Gohan's explanation. She was already aware Gohan had a little brother thanks to her guardian telling her about him after he was told by Gohan's mother. If she remembered correctly, his name was Goten.

" **Oh that's too bad Gohan… but hey, look on the bright side, she won't be gone forever. She will eventually come back and once she does, I'm sure she'll tell you everything!"** Said Inaho in a very bubbly tone. Gohan couldn't help but smile at that. She did have a point there, even if he had to wait a lot longer to find out what brought about his mother arranging a marriage with his rather jovial and cute companion, he would eventually get his answer. All he had to do now was wait just a little bit longer. He supposed he could do that. While he was at it, he may as well enjoy school life as much as he could. Speaking of which…

" **Uh, hey Inaho…"** Said Gohan as he caught Inaho's attention.

" **Yes?"** came Inaho's simple reply, silently requesting Gohan to continue.

" **I was just wondering what club you were going to join in the school. Any ideas?"** asked Gohan with curiosity as he wanted to know if she had any ideas since he currently didn't.

Inaho just hummed to herself for about a few seconds as she thought about how she would answer that before she turned gaze back to Gohan. **"I want to join the same club as you, Gohan."** Said Inaho whilst giving Gohan a radiant smile. Gohan had to inwardly chuckle at this, she certainly knew how to be cute and lift the mood of any situation, didn't she? The more he interacted with her, the more he found himself liking her. In a sense, she was like his father in a way. The more you got to be around either of them, the more they seemed to grow on you at a rapid pace.

" **Oh, before I forget. Here…"** said Gohan as he handed Inaho her phone back. Inaho gave him her quick thanks as she took her phone back before placing it back in her skirt's pocket.

After this however, they were greeted by another familiar face in the form of Haruko, who had brought bento boxes for the two. She sat down next to Gohan after giving him and inaho their bento's she had made which they had both thanked her for her bentos as they started eating them.

It appeared that haruko had heard their conversation about clubs as while they were eating, she decided throw out her own suggestion. **"Hey Gohan, how about you join the kenkeibu?"**

Gohan swallowed whatever food was left of the delicious bento Haruko gave him before responding as he asked with a questioning gaze. **"Kenkeibu? What kind of club is that Haruko?"**

Haruko smiled as she heard gohan's question as she gladly explained to him what kenkeibu was. **"It's basically like the patrol squad of the school."**

" **Patrol squad?"** said Gohan with curiosity

Haruko just smiled gently at Gohan as she saw the curiosity in his eyes **. "Ok, as the vice-president of the student council, let me do some explanation then. Kenkeibu, is a department that helps and supports the student council by solving cases and matters that the student council couldn't intervene. There's also another department under the student council called madou shikkoubu which assists the activities of kenkeibu. It consists of both 1** **st** **and 2** **nd** **year students. The department exists to assist the student council as well."**

After she finished explaining that part, Haruko went on to include that until recently there was decreased activity from the club due to a lack of conflict until the school went co-ed. They were now expecting the conflicts to go up because of this. Gohan just nodded his head in agreement with this. It made sense the conflict would rise again because of that.

Haruko then went on to explain how she was the president of the club and that it had merged with madou shikkoubu into 'madou kenki kikou'. Otherwise known as Maken-ki.

As haruko finished her explanation, another person decided to pipe in their own opinion on the matter…

" **Pwaah!"** Came the sound of someone popping out of the bush behind where Gohan, Haruko and Inaho causing Haruko to nearly jump out of her skin in fright at the sudden intrusion. Gohan merely turned around and sweat dropped as he recognised the boy from earlier. What did he want exactly?

" **Hehe, I've overheard something interesting indeed."** Said the boy with a smirk.

Gohan and Haruko couldn't help but look at this guy awkwardly. What sort of greeting was that? This guy was weird for sure…

" **Who's that?"** said Haruko curiously.

" **I don't know to be honest"** Replied Gohan tersely.

" **well then, I guess I don't know either"** Chimed in Inaho amusedly.

These comments from the three seemed to aggravate the boy as he rose a clenched fist in the air and exclaimed how they were in the same class, showing himself to be especially let down by Inaho not knowing him.

The boy then calmed down and proceeded to try and act cool in front of Haruko as he introduced himself as Kengo Usui whilst he ran a hand through his black hair and gave her a toothy smile. Kengo's cool façade broke quickly however as his hand reached towards Haruko in the form of what looked like a handshake, only it was moving straight towards Haruko's chest. Gohan, realizing what the boy, Kengo was trying, swiftly grabbed his hand with his own and shook it.

Kengo looked irritated by this but quickly hid his annoyance as he saw the look in Gohan's eyes. He gulped audibly as he read the message loud and clear. Don't try anything funny, or you'll regret it.

" **So, your name's Kengo huh? Nice to meet you, my name is Gohan. I hope we get along."** Said Gohan rather nicely, atleast, that's what it sounded like to Inaho and Haruko. Kengo was bright enough to tell just from looking at Gohan's face that he was being sarcastic.

" **Uhh, yeah. I hope we get along as well, hehe."** Replied back Kengo rather nervously. He could actually feel the bones in his hand start to compress a little before Gohan loosened his grip and pulled his hand away from Kengo's.

As the tension began to dissipate between the two, they all heard Haruko's name being shouted as they heard the foot falls of someone running towards them. As they all turned their heads in the direction of the shout, they were met with sight of a petite girl with short light lilac hair and yellowish brown eyes running at them. Her legs moving her fast enough for the back end of her skirt to be brought up by the wind, her tight pink panties glistening in the rays f the sun as she came to a stop in front of Haruko.

The girl didn't even take the time to catch her breath as she told Haruko about a duel that was taking place in front of the school gate. This caught Haruko's attention as she proceeded to look up and ask Himegami, who was high up and perched on a tree branch reading a book, if she had heard that. She then followed this up by asking if she was prepared to do her job as a member of Maken-ki.

" **Fu, I was wondering if something fun would come up and it just popped up…"** Stated Himegami with a tone of slight interest as she closed her book.

Kengo looked up at Himegami as she said this with a blush on his face as he commented on wanting to join Maken-ki now that he knew she was a part of it. Gohan just looked at him with a blank stare as he said that, Kengo's real intention in joining was so obvious that he could see it a mile away.

 _About a few minutes later…_

Gohan, along with the rest of the crew arrived near the front gate where they could see a bunch of students gathered around in somewhat of a circle as they looked on at the two people staring each other down in the centre. The first person that Gohan spotted he immediately recognised as the red head from the demonstration yesterday. If he recalled correctly, her name was Azuki Shinatsu. Gohan then turned his head to look over at the other person. It was a man who appeared rather tall, with a muscular physique wearing a sleeveless black denim jacket over a white vest and lack cargo pants with a hat on his head that was cut open, allowing his spiky hair to show itself freely.

It looked as if they were the ones that were duelling. Well, this should be interesting. Gohan was of course aware that in a duel, they had to be fighting for something, and he was curious as to what it was about. That curiosity died quick however as the tall guy revealed that if he won, he wanted Azuki to be his lover, whereas Azuki's was simply that he just leave her alone. Yeah, Gohan could tell from the look in Azuki's eyes that the guy was about to get throttled for this.

It didn't take Azuki any more then a few seconds to spot Haruko and Himegami from the crowd and greeted them with a confident smile plastered on her face. Once they had exchanged pleasantries, Himegami stepped forward and began initiating the duel to make it official.

For the initiation, Himegami stood in-between them as she raised her arm straight out in front of her as she began reciting what Gohan assumed was an incantation that they always said before one of these duels took place. As Azuki and the other guy raised their clenched fists at each other to show that they accepted the conditions as they swore to heaven, Gohan leaned in and asked Haruko a quick question.

" **Hey Haruko, who is this guy?"**

" **He's a freshman like you Gohan, his name is Kai if I remember right."** Responded Haruko as she turned her head to the side a little to meet Gohan's eyes with her own.

Gohan just gave an affirmative nod at this as they both turned back their attention to the oncoming duel. Right as it began, Kai immediately jumped back from Azuki sweating a little as he asked why she wasn't preparing herself. Azuki response to this however, actually pissed him off a little.

" **As a newcomer you're acting way too arrogant… To fight against you, it would be suffice enough not to use my Maken."** Stated Azuki with absolute confidence. **"Bring it on!"** exclaimed Azuki as she gave Kai a 'come and get it' gesture with her finger.

Gohan watched from the sidelines as Kai mumbled something to himself before charging atAzuki head on. The first thing that came to Gohan's mind as he saw him do this was that this guy had already made a big mistake. He had so many openings while he ran at her that it wasn't even funny!

" **This guy's about to get rocked."** Thought Gohan with a serious look on his face as he paid attention to every little detail about both fighters. Gohan then saw as azuki easily avoided his charge by jumping up in the air, leaving Kai confused briefly before he spotted her just above him, her right foot perched on his shoulder as she reeled her left leg back before driving it forward into his face with a solid kick that sent him backwards. Gohan narrowed his eyes however as he saw Azuki wince in pain after delivering the kick. What had just happened there?

Gohan was answered fast as Kai smirked while explaining that his maken could harden body parts to being as hard as steel. Kai then charged forward again after explaining this and tried to land an uppercut on Azuki, which she barely avoided, her shirt being ripped open as a result of how close it had been to hitting her, exposing her midriff. Her pink bra being the only thing covering her upper body at this point.

What proceeded after this was rather comical as Azuki angrily shouted at him for tearing her uniform up, to which he apologised with a blush on his face. Following this azuki turned to Himegami and demanded a rule change so that he compensates her for the uniform, to which kai agree to and Himegami changed the ruling.

The fight then continued on after that with Azuki trying to find an opening to attack before he could solidify his body. Kai didn't give her much time to think as he charged at her once again. They then almost ended up being in the exact same position they were in the first time he charged for her. Only, this time once Azuki perched her foot on his shoulder, Kai was ready for it this time as he grabbed her ankle right as she reeled her leg back, causing her to wince in pain again as he had grabbed her leg that she had hurt earlier on. She quickly righted her self however as she finished her kick on him, only for him to catch her other foot after hardening his hand to take away the force before holding unto her ankles as she dangled upside down.

As Kai looked down however, whatever plan he may have had to win this left him as he stared down with a perverted blush at Azuki's now exposed white panties. Azuki noticed with a look of fury etched on her face where he was staring. She then pulled back her arm as she delivered a punch straight to his family jewels, a crunch sound being heard by all as nearly everyone cringed audibly. Himegami was the only one who hadn't cringed as she had a small smirk on her face as she believed that Kai had just gotten what he deserved for that. She and Azuki both really hated perverts.

After Azuki finished her ball buster on him, Kai immediately collapsed to the ground holding his pair with his hands as he writhed in agony. Azuki maerely backflipping up to her feet with a look of triumph on her face.

" **guess that means I win."** Said Azuki. Himegami nodding her head happily as she announced Azuki as the winner of the duel.

" **Man am I glad that wasn't me…"** whispered Kengo. Gohan, who heard this, couldn't help but nod in agreement at that. That was painful to watch even for him. Kai was definitely not going to be standing right for a while.

 _Scene change… the following day…_

Gohan was currently walking alongside Kengo and Inaho as they were being led to the Maken-ki clubroom by Haruko in front of them. They walked through the hallway pretty fast as they came up to the clubroom door with Haruko stopping and claiming that the other members should already be in there as she told them to go in and say hello.

Kengo, excited at the prospect of getting to see Himegami again, wasted no time in opening the door. **"Sorry for intru-"** Kengo was cut off before he could finish as a flying object planted itself into the wall, mere inches away from where he was standing. Gohan stepped into the room as well following this as Kengo shakily turned his head to the side while sweating like mad as he noticed that said flying object… was a shuriken.

As Haruko asked Kengo if he was alright, Gohan noticed someone walking up to them, most likely the person who had thrown it he would guess. The person in question was a girl who held a caramel skin complexion with white hair done up in a side pony-tail and green eyes. She was currently wearing a caramel yellow leather keyhole dress with white trim that showed off her incredibly large cleavage. The dress had a white sash tied around the waist to keep it together with high side slits that showed off her slender yet toned legs that wore matching thigh high leggings.

Gohan fought down the blush that was coming to his cheeks from how she was dressed. This was certainly the first time he had seen someone dressed like this.

" **Oh, are you okay?"** asked the girl as she rubbed her hand along the back of her head sheepishly. **"My hand just kinda slipped… I was actually aiming at that embroidered ball over there."** She said as she pointed up at said ball. Gohan along with rest noticed that there were multiple slits in the wall behind. Looks like she had been trying and failing to hit it for some time now. **"I am really sowwie for that eh~~"** said the girl with an apologetic smile on her face.

" **That's incorrect Chacha… you should be saying 'I am really for that eh' ok…"** said another voice in the room as it corrected Chacha's mispronunciation. Gohan turned his his sights over to the other person in the room. It was a rather petite looking girl. She has slightly pale skin, short dark hair that reaches her chin styled in such a way that only her right eye was visible and not the left. The visible eye was purple. She was sitting down and appeared to have been reading a book of some sort. From what Gohan could see, she looked to be a little shy.

Gohan also saw Himegami sitting down on the window-sill behind them both looking rather amused at their antics.

Haruko didn't seem to appreciate the outfit that Chacha was wearing, nor the fact that Kimi had brought in manga again and began berating them both for it. Kimi apologised for it whilst Chacha didn't seem to care in the slightest since she had had too much fun doing it. After Haruko had finished, she told them that they should all go to the student council.

 _Scene change… in the student council room… 5 minutes later…_

Gohan and company were currently standing right in front of the student council president, Takaki Furan and another girl he had not met before now. She had shoulder length purple hair with two strands of them sticking out the front and down like two antennas with her brown eyes being currently obscured by the fact that she had them closed for some reason.

" **Eh~~ So there are three more new members for this year. I am so happy~~"** This jovial exclamation came from the purplette herself. She certainly seemed quite chipper to have new members.

" **Wel- welcome…"** Said Takaki with a sigh as she closed her eyes to them. She seemed a lot less enthusiastic about their arrival.

It was strange though, the purple haired girl reminded him of someone. Now that he got a closer look, she did bear a strong resemblance to his homeroom teacher Tomiko, sisters perhaps?

" **If you don't mind, allow me, accountant of the student council, Yuuka Amado, to introduce you to the members of Maken-ki."** Said Yuuka with a smile as she motioned her hand over each member Maken-ki as she introduced them all, with each of them giving their own greeting back. The group of maken-ki members consisting of Takaki Furan, Haruko, Chacha, Kimi, Himegami, Azuki and Minaya. Although, the girl who had alerted Haruko to the duel the other day, Minaya Uruchi's greeting came out rather strained as she gave an annoyed look at Gohan and his closeness to Haruko.

Yuuka then asked Inaho, Gohan and Kengo to introduce themselves to the rest of Maken-ki, which they did without hesitation. It was at this point that Gohan believed the introductions were complete. He was almost right.

" **Well then, next we will welcome our consultant."** As Yuuka said this, the door opened to reveal none other than Aki Nijou!

" **Aki Nijou, let's get along, shall we~~"** said Aki as she directed her attention at Gohan, giving him a luscious smile. Gohan now held a light blush on his cheeks that refused to go away as he stared across from Aki.

" **She's our consultant huh… looks like I'll be seeing her more often than I thought."** Was the main thought in Gohan's mind, a part of him being rather excited at the prospect of her being the consultant.

Across from Gohan, Haruko saw the way that Gohan reacted to Aki, and she didn't like it one bit.

" **Most of you already know, that both Madou Shikkoubu and kenkeibu have merged and formed maken kenkei kikou, which means we are all in the same group."** Yuuka took a quick look around to see they were still paying attention before she continued. **"Even though we don't share the same positions, we are just like partners, with our own personal interests…"** Yuuka paused one more time before finishing her speech. **"In order to tighten the bonds of our friendship, I am thinking of holding a social gathering."**

 _Scene change… at the foot of a mountainous region called Amara no hara…_

" **We have reached our destination"** said Yuuka as she motioned her hand towards a modest looking building with a triangular shaped roof. From what Gohan noticed, there appeared to be steam coming out of the area around the building. Inaho looked to be particularly excited about the place if her open jawed smile was anything to go by. It was currently just himself, inaho and Kengo with Yuuka right now as the rest of Maken-ki had left earlier then they had.

As Yuuka walked in followed by Gohan, Kengo and Inaho, Yuuka remembered something.

" **Ah, I almost forgot"** Yuuka then grabbed two swim trunks before handing them over to Gohan and Kengo. **"Gentlemen, please put these on"** Gohan and Kengo grabbed the trunks as Yuuka said one last thing that nearly sent Kengo into overdrive and made Gohan freeze briefly in surprise. **"Because this is a co-ed spring bath."**

After saying this, Yuuka broke off from the two men along with Inaho as they went into the women's changing room while Gohan and Kengo went into the men's.

As they reached their changing area with a locker for them to put their clothes in while in the bath, Kengo couldn't hold in his excitement anymore.

" **Woohoo! This is too great!"** Kengo then clenched his hands together as he pulled both his arms out in a victory pose filled with such enthusiasm that one would think he had just won the lottery. Well, in his own mind, he had just won a very particular lottery, just instead of hundreds of millions of yen, he had gotten something far more precious to him.

" **Now I'll be able to witness tenbi's 'busted tits trio' and Himegami-senpai in their swim-suits!"**

Gohan just sweat dropped as he heard Kengo next to him. He sounded utterly ecstatic about this whole thing. Granted, Gohan would be lying to himself if he didn't acknowledge the growing part of himself that was also looking forward to seeing the girls in swim-suits. It almost made him sigh as he realised how much he was beginning to change. He hadn't even been a student at tenbi for a week and already there was a change in him that was becoming more prominent with each passing day. That 'change' being his sudden interest in the female form. It was almost funny when he thought about it. Before he had come to tenbi, he had bared no real interest in those of the opposite sex. As he had arrived at tenbi though, that had vanished quick and he was forced to deal with certain feelings and instincts within his own body that he had never felt before. Even now, he still didn't know how to deal with them. This was all still so new to him, he wondered if he'd ever get used to it to be honest.

As Gohan was lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that Kengo had stopped cheering about seeing the girls in their swim-suits and was now looking at Gohan curiously. **"Hey Gohan, whatcha thinking about huh?"** Kengo's question was heard by Gohan as he broke away from his thoughts and shrugged his shoulders. **"Nothing really, just zoned out a little is all."** Kengo gained a smirk on his face as he heard Gohan's reply. **"Yeah, like I'll believe that. Anyways, hurry up man! We don't have all day."** Gohan just complied as he swiftly removed his uniform and got into his trunks all within just a few seconds.

As Gohan finished putting his trunks on and turned his attention back to Kengo, he found the boy with his jaw unhinged and on the floor, a flabbergasted look written across his face. **"Uhh, are you okay?"** asked Gohan with a hint of concern, the way his jaw had stretched down to the floor really didn't look natural…

" **D-dude, yo-you're fricken ripped!"** exclaimed Kengo rather dramatically as he pointed right at Gohan in complete shock. **"Uhh, I guess… don't really see why you're making a big deal out of it though…"** Kengo looked like he was about ready to erupt for some reason after hearing Gohan's response. **"Don't see the big deal? SERIOUSLY!? Dude, you and I are the same age, how in the hell did you get into that kind of shape at sixteen?"**

" **I just trained a lot, that's it."** Gohan said this as if it was the simplest thing in the world, being genuinely confused as to how Kengo couldn't have guessed that. It seemed as though it wasn't that simple for Kengo from what Gohan could see as he looked at him rather incredulously.

" **That's it? All he did was 'train' a lot? Just what kind of training did this guy do to get a body like that at our age. It certainly couldn't have been anything normal…"** Thought Kengo as he continued to stare in disbelief at Gohan's chiselled features and muscles that looked like it would take at least a decade of harsh training by normal standards to achieve. The type of training that most people with that physique don't get the results Gohan has achieved until they're about twenty five at bare minimum.

" **Well, we're both ready now, I guess we should head towards the baths. Right Kengo?"** This snapped Kengo right out of his thoughts as he looked at Gohan who was waiting patiently for him to respond. **"Uh, yeah sure"** Kengo nodded his head at Gohan as he walked up beside him as the two walked out of the changing room and into the open spring bath. Once they made it out there, kengo decided to file his thoughts about Gohan's 'training' into the back of his mind as he refocused on the task at hand. Admiring the girls in their sure to be sexy swim-wear.

Whilst they waited for the girls, gohan took a quick look at the scenery around him. From the sturdy tall rock that separated the spring baths into two different areas, to the steam rising from the pure see through water of the spring baths that rose, to the warm yet light currents of air that would coil around him where he stood. It honestly felt quite tranquil to Gohan and helped to ease off any tension he may have been feeling coming in, and he hadn't even dipped into the water yet. This was definitely shaping up to be a relaxing day for sure.

After about a few minutes of waiting, the girls finally came out. **"Sorry for the long wait."**

Gohan and Kengo turned around at the sound of Yuuka's voice behind them and were immediately met with a wonderful sight. Standing before them just a short ways away were the girls in Maken-ki that were decked out in their swim-suits. At the front of the pack was Inaho and Azuki. Inaho was wearing a pink bikini top and bottom with a frilly short skirt attached while Azuki wore a red sports bra and bikini bottom. The next one following those two was Himegami who had a dark purple one-piece on her with white frills on the edges of it. Himegami had also let her hair out of her pigtails and now had her long golden locks cascading down her back. After her was the president herself Takaki Furan followed by the accountant Yuuka. Takaki wore a simple string bikini with pink and white strips while Yuuka wore a green and yellow checkered bikini with the top leaving a v-shape from her neck to her chest where her breasts were, showing some cleavage. Takaki had followed Himegami's example it would seem as her hair had been let out of her ponytail and flowed down her back.

Following after those two near the back was Uruchi and Kimi. Uruchi was wearing a high neck halter bikini top with a normal bikini bottom coloured red to match, her top ending just above her waist. Kimi on the other hand, was currently rocking a black tankini that hugged her petite form nicely. Finally, behind them were Chacha and Haruko. Chacha wore a leopard themed bikini which covered the bottom and middle portion of her huge chest but left the top exposed. Haruko on the other hand wore a white string bikini which accentuated and drew attention to her massive breasts which somehow looked larger for some reason.

Although, they all paled in comparison to what they saw last. Up until this point, Gohan hadn't had much of a problem controlling himself at all and was his normal self pretty much. Kengo on the other hand, had stars in his eyes as viewed the girls in all their glory and unfortunately, wasn't able to hide his 'excitement' in his trunks, which only intensified when he and Gohan laid eyes on Aki Nijou as she walked out last. Aki was wearing an extremely revealing white one-piece thong that only covered her private region and some of her nipples with the rest of her body being completely exposed. Whilst the other girls swim-suits did hug their figures nicely and brought out the best of the charm to each of the girls individual figures, they all fell short when compared to the literally shameless attire that Aki was boasting. It left almost nothing to the imagination as most of her huge mombas were still visible with even her nipples that were poking through the little fabric that was concealing them being shown from the sides. Her globes of flesh jiggling and almost bouncing around with even the smallest hints of movement from her.

Kengo damn near passed out upon seeing Aki like that whilst Gohan himself now sported a dark red blush across his cheeks at the sight of her, although this time he managed to keep his 'little friend' in check despite the odds as opposed to Kengo's. Takaki noticed their reactions, specifically Kengo's as she blushed rather embarrassedly at what she saw as she threw a water basin at Kengo, hitting him square in the face and sending him into the realm of the unconscious for the time being as he hit the ground after.

She then turned her full attention to Gohan, who up until this point had gone unnoticed somehow by everyone else, so that she could do the same thing to him if he was showing the same shamelessness as Kengo in her presence. Her blush deepened though as she laid eyes on Gohan. Her eyes began to roam around Gohan's body as she zoned in and focused way more then she would be willing to admit on Gohan's rock solid abs and muscular arms. His broad shoulders that came along with it looking as if it would be easy to sweep her off her feet and- NO, she couldn't have those thoughts about ANY man! No matter how good they looked, and Gohan looked really good, they were all the same just like her previous experiences. That's why she had sworn off men altogether, she didn't want to go through that kind of trauma anymore.

At this point the rest of the girls had noticed Gohan as well and had their own reactions to what they saw. Haruko and Himegami were both sporting a strong blush across their faces as looking at him now brought back the memories of how they both met Gohan and last saw him shirt-less. Yuuka and Uruchi didn't have much of a reaction at all with Yuuka merely smiling normally at Gohan as if this were just like any other day while Uruchi gained a tick mark as she saw how Gohan made her senpai Haruko react around him. Inaho was giving Gohan a bright smile with a small blush adorning her cheeks as well as she gazed upon his form while Kimi hid her face behind her hands to avert her eyes from Gohan as her face went bright red, though her fingers had spaces between them as she spared glances at him anyway.

Chacha blushed a bit as well as she gave Gohan a toothy grin while enjoying the view. Azuki meanwhile, just whistled at Gohan with an impressed look on her face, simply appreciating the fact that in order to get himself like that at their age he would've had to train like a beast. She could respect that. Aki however, gave Gohan a wry smile as she walked over to him, a slight sway to her shapely hips as she approached, her mountain sized mounds jiggling from side to side as she walked. As she stopped just in front of him, only several inches dividing them apart, she gazed into Gohan's coal black eyes as he had made no attempt to move just yet.

" **You're looking great Gohan, but tell me, how do you think I look?"** Aki gave Gohan a wink as she awaited her answer. It took Gohan a few seconds to process what she had asked, his mind having gone… elsewhere, as she walked over to him. **"Stunning…"** Came Gohan's one word reply, the only description that came to his mind right now as he swallowed with an audible gulp.

Aki placed her hand on her cheek as she gave Gohan yet another luscious smile as her heart sped up just a little more. **"My my Gohan, how sweet of you to say, I think you might just deserve a little reward for that…"** Aki then leaned in and gave Gohan a soft kiss on the cheek, her soft ruby red lips caressing Gohan's skin as it sent shock wave through Gohan's body bringing back the moment yesterday where she had captured his own lips with those same lips of hers. As Aki removed her lips from Gohan's cheek and gazed with a hint of lust at him, Gohan rubbed the back of his head as he gave a nervous chuckle at her. He then picking up Kengo and threw him unto his shoulder out of no-where and blitzed over to the other side of the hotspring away from the girls sight before anything else could occur.

Aki just looked in the direction Gohan ran, a radiant smile across her gorgeous face. **"You can hide for now Gohan, but I will have you to myself one of these days."** Thought Aki she turned around and was met with the surprised faces of the girls. **"Well? What are we standing around for? Let's enjoy the hotspring girls."** Remarked Aki as she made her way over to the water and dipped herself in all the way to chest level, a sigh of bliss escaping her throat as the warm water tickled her bodacious figure. This seemed to snap the other girls out of their surprise as they too joined her in the warm pool of liquid, writing off what they just saw as nothing serious and simply just teasing on Aki's part. At least, that's what a certain few girls hoped anyway.

As their thoughts veered away from that though, Himegami found herself focusing in on Haruko, more specifically her breasts as she walked over to her as she was starting up a conversation with Uruchi. An unreadable expression was etched over her face as her hair shadowed her eyes.

" **Himegami?"** was the only thing Haruko could say in confusion as Himegami came up to her and to her shock, and Uruchi's secret delight, grabbed the centre of her bikini top and yanked it, almost ripping it off of her. **"KYAA!?"** screamed Haruko in discomfort as she latched her arms around her bikini top in an 'x' so as to keep it in place, her large, soft marsh mallows coming that close to being freed from their confines. **"The-these are…?"** started Himegami, her eyes still shadowed as she removed her hand from Haruko's bikini and stared at the items floating in the water that fell out of her bikini. **"Breast pads… I assume"** Finished Himegami, a tone of frustration beginning to surface. **"And they are pretty heavy"** Commented Himegami in her mind, frustration continuing to build.

" **Breast pads?"** whispered Uruchi as she put her head down, hands on her cheeks to hide her madly blushing face. **"Haruko you bastard, I see your boobs have gotten even bigger huh."** Said Himegami with a grimace as she clenched her fist at Haruko, feelings of inadequacy welling up from within as she silently compared her flat chest to Haruko's huge knockers. **"Do you even understand our concern?"** Himegami a questioned as she grabbed Haruko by her shoulders with a devilish look on her face as she referenced herself, Kimi and Uruchi. Haruko had closed her eyes to get away from Himegami's wrath as she was sweating bullets the way she was acting.

Himegami just sighed then as she closed her eyes and came to a realization as to why Haruko had done that. **"Anyways, you must be worried about Gohan, since he might have his eyes all over Chacha and especially Aki's bodies right…"** **"N-no, nothing like that"** denied Haruko almost immediately as she let her arms fall to her sides. Deep down though, Haruko knew that Himegami's accusation was true. From the short amount of time she has spent around Gohan, she had found herself attracted to him with a not so innocent crush.

" **In that case if you really want them to grow even larger, just let me grope them for you!"** Exclaimed Himegami as she bent forward and grabbed Haruko's enormous breasts with her hands as she began fondling them receiving a cry of surprise from Haruko as she felt Himegami pressing her mounds against each other and squezzing them in her hands. Her bikini top being unable to protect her as Himegami went on the real assault on her massive orbs as her hands snaked under her top and began stretching her nipples, garnering a moan of pleasure from Haruko as she tried in vain to stop Himegami.

Yuuka couldn't help but comment about how emotional Himegami gets when talking about breasts as she watched them from the side-lines. Himegami wasn't the only one interested in large breasts today though. **"Not only Haruko's and Chacha's… even sensei's are huge too"** Said Kimi as she stood beside Aki with a blush across her face. **"Can I touch them?"** Asked Kimi with an innocent expression on her face as her hand came up and gave one of Aki's huge breasts a light touch as her fingers sunk in to the mound's flesh from how soft it was. **"Why sure, if mine are good enough for you."** Replied Aki with a smile. As the words left her lips, Kimi was behind her in an instant and grabbed both her soft, gigantic melons roughly, squeezing and fondling them even more than what Himegami was doing to Haruko, eliciting a moan of surprise and pleasure from Aki as her boobs were very sensitive. **"I'll just do what you just said."** Commented Kimi as she continued groping Aki, now doubling her efforts as she began pulling and stretching her heavenly soft basketball sized tits by her now erect nipples, causing her to moan even louder.

The sounds of both these activities were heard by both Gohan and a now conscious Kengo on the other side of the large rock formation from the girls. Gohan was currently trying his best NOT to think about what was going on at the other side given what he could hear while Kengo was becoming incredibly frustrated as he heard everything on the other side. Even the short conversations he could hear the girls having sounded arousing… damnit, he really felt like he was getting cock-blocked right now.

" **Damn, I'm already reaching the limits of my patience…"** Stated Kengo solemnly with a clenched fist as his blushing face stared down at the translucent hot spring water beneath him. Gohan couldn't help but nod silently in agreement with Kengo. He too, was reaching a breaking point here as his mind began to come under the influence of his teenage sex driven hormones the longer time passed with him listening to what was happening on the other side.

This was interrupted however as Gohan and Kengo heard a growl coming from just ahead of them on top of another rock formation. Kengo began to pale as he realized what was making the noise. **"I-is that a-a bear!?"** Yelled Kengo as he let out a not so manly scream at the sight of a large black bear which stood up on it's hind legs and gave out a roar that was heard by everyone.

Haruko, who had heard Kengo and then the roar, came to a conclusion about what the locals had told her and Takaki earlier on when they had arrived. **"Could it be that this is what they meant by 'a shadowy figure… they were referring to the bear?"** Pondered Haruko and Takaki as they both came to the same conclusion. Haruko then grabbed a bamboo sword out of nowhere as she and Takaki got into a combat ready stance. **"Do we capture it alive, or do we chase it off by force?"** came Haruko's question directed at Takaki beside her. Before she could respond though, Himegami piped in pointing her finger in an authoritative manner. **"Do not use any force!"** **"Tha-that's right! It's a bear right? As in 'bear' right? Besides it's the shit-show if you don't handle this matter carefully, things might get pretty ugly later!"** Chimed in Azuki with as much concern as Himegami.

Haruko and Takaki looked abashed at their utter refusal to allow force against a bear of all things. **"Yo-you tell us what to do…"** asked Haruko nervously with a sweat-drop. Unlike Haruko, Chacha seemed up to that challenge as she commented about how even if it seemed impossible now, that they'd still get the job done somehow. Takaki couldn't help but agree with Chacha on that one as a proud smile worked it's way on her face. **"Yea, that's because we're Maken-ki."**

" **It's coming over here!"** came a shout as someone came dashing past the rock formation and ended stopping near Himegami, their hand touching her chest. It was Kengo, who looked freaked out. Himegami however, was not amused by kengo using the bear as an excuse to touch her, and promptly sent flying high into the air with a viciously strong punch for someone of her stature. With Kengo now sent flying, himegami had time to voice a thought that just occurred to her. **"Hey girls, where's Gohan?"**

At Himegami's question, everyone, barring Aki, froze on the spot. **"You don't think he…"** commented Haruko, leaving the rest of her question up in the air as she noticed how the bear had stopped making a sound on the other side. Dread filled the pit of her stomach along with Inaho's and even Himegami to a degree, though Himegami didn't know why. The rest of Maken-ki, again barring Aki had a look of concern flash over their faces as they assumed the worst before moving as fast as they could over to Gohan, hoping that the bear hadn't eaten or killed him. As they reached the other side, they were left unprepared for the sight that greeted them.

" **There there girl, it's alright now. You won't have that nasty splinter hurting you anymore."** Said Gohan in a soft, soothing tone.

" **graughh!"** grunted the bear happily back at Gohan.

What lay before their eyes was gohan, completely unharmed and perfectly safe. That in itself though wasn't the reason why the girls had been stunned into silence. The reason for their reaction right now was the large black bear that was lying down on it's stomach next to Gohan who was crouched down petting the bear's head and scratching underneath it's chin with his other hand as if it were a pet. The most surprising thing was that the bear was actually purring in enjoyment!

" **Well, this is surprising…"** Stated Azuki bluntly after recovering from her stupor before the rest. Her statement was loud enough for Gohan to hear it would seem as he turned his attention over to the girls, whilst still petting the bear in a friendly way. **"Oh, hey girls, what's up? Is there something wrong, you all look so shocked for some reason…"** Stated Gohan rather innocently, honestly not seeing why the girls were like this right now. It looked weird to him.

" **Well, you're just full of surprises aren't you Gohan?"** Commented Yuuka with a closed eye smile. While they had been busy arguing about how to deal with the bear, Gohan had taken care of the situation quickly. From what she could tell he had managed to do it without harming the bear somehow, which was definitely no small feat in her eyes. As she looked over to Takaki, she could tell she was thinking the same thing.

" **uhm, Gohan if you don't mind me asking, how did you stop the bear?"** Questioned Haruko herself as she stared at Gohan in disbelief.

" **How'd I stop the bear? That's easy, I just noticed that she had a splinter of sharp wood lodged in her paw and deduced that that was the reason why she was so distressed. So, I removed it and she's fine now. She won't try to hurt you, trust me. Aint that right girl."** Responded Gohan earnestly as he turned his head over to the bear as 'she' according to Gohan nodded her head in agreement, a content smile of bliss on the face of the bear. A sight that was quite rare indeed.

" **heh, I'm already beginning to like this guy, he certainly has more tact than any other boy I've met so far…"**

" **The bear looks so peaceful now, and it's all because of Gohan… heh, perhaps I judged you the wrong way when we first met Gohan. Maybe I'll find a way to truly test that for myself when the time is right."**

These were the individual thoughts of both Azuki and Himegami respectively as they gazed at the scene before them with a look of respect in their eyes.

" **Wow Gohan, that was so sweet of you!"** exclaimed Inaho with a broad smile on her face as she went over to him and gave him a quick hug before unlatching herself from him and remaining crouched by his other side.

" **I must concur Gohan, that was done splendidly."** Said yuuka as she clasped her hands together before separating them opening her arms out wide to her sides. **"Well then Gohan, we welcome you and the others with open arms to Maken-ki!"**

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well, yeah lied about finding out about the engagement in this chapter. Haha oops, sorry about that but while I was writing this, it just seemed like a better idea to just prolong it for awhile. If any of you are mad at me for pulling that swerve, then I apologize, it just ended up happening like this is all.**

 **Also, we are now only a chapter or two away from completing the introductory arc and ploughing ahead into the venus arc so yeah, that'll be fun. Oh, and to those that want to see Gohan kick some ass, don't worry, that's coming soon. Just have patience my friends, I'm getting to it.**

 **Anyway, see you guy's in the next chapter of Makenball Z!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Makenball Z:**

 **Chapter 4: Sexy girls in tracksuits, Gohan's first date and a looming threat!?**

It was a sunny day today at Tenbi. Today wasn't a school day though, it was Saturday, which meant the students had today as well as tomorrow off to do what they pleased. Whether that be study, hanging out with friends, doing a physical workout or, if they were being lazy, still sleeping in their apartment rooms.

As for Gohan, he was currently decked out in a blue sleeveless tracksuit top and pants with white sneakers and was currently standing near the track-field along with Kengo who wore the same attire. The track-field itself was an orange 'o' shaped ring with a patch of grass in the middle. There was a starting line right at the centre of the 'o' shape where you would begin running. The track also had white lines that were meant to separate each individual into their own running lane. From what Gohan could tell, doing a single full rotation around the track would be the equivalent of running a full mile.

The reason they were here? Well, following their official welcoming into Maken-ki yesterday, they, along with Inaho, had been told to attend a track running exercise by student council president Takaki. This would be done to appraise the three of them on their physical endurance over a prolonged period of time running around the track non-stop without taking a single break. Who would be the ones appraising the three of them? Why, none other than Azuki Shinatsu and Chacha Akaza, who along with Inaho, hadn't shown up just yet.

" **Man, when are they gonna get here? I'm started to sweat already under this damn heat and we haven't even started running yet!"** Complained Kengo in a somewhat whiny tone as beads of sweat could be seen descending down his forehead and cheeks, his face set in an annoyed grimace from the heat of the sun constantly blaring down on him. He felt like he was in a damn furnace for crying out loud!

" **I'm sure they won't be taking much longer Kengo, just be a little more patient man."** Said Gohan in a calm tone as he turned his head and gaze over to his fellow man, trying, in his own way, to calm him down a bit.

" **Ugh, I guess your right man… On the up-side though…"** Kengo's face than turned perverted and full of life as he continued. **"We'll get to see the girls in their track-suits! I hope there some sexy ones too!"**

" **Hehe, you bounced back quick didn't you?"** Gohan couldn't help but sweat drop at Kengo's antics. One minute he was low on energy due to the heat, the next minute he was fully revitalised from thought about the girls attire. I mean really, for all they knew, the girls could show up dressed in similar gear to them.

" **Hey you two! I hope you're ready because me and Chacha aren't going easy on ya!"** Came the familiar shout of the red-headed tomboy Azuki as she, Chacha and Inaho approached. As Gohan turned his gaze over to greet them, he almost felt his jaw slacken as he saw what they wee dressed in. Oh, how wrong he was for thinking they would be dressed like them. The girls were currently each wearing a white top and dark blue shorts. What made them eye-popping though was how the white top hugged their upper bodies to the point of being almost skin-tight. This meant that their large breasts were almost poking through them, to the point where you could see clearly defined nipples through the fabric, which meant none of them were wearing a bra. That was accompanied by the blue shorts, which were not only completely skin-tight, but didn't even go down to their upper thighs. Gohan managed to peel his eyes away from the sight quick, because he knew if he hadn't done it fast than he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off it

Kengo on the other hand, didn't give a damn if he got caught staring at them sexually. A sight like this was glorious to him! This was only one step away from them being full on naked to him. He could easily envision each and curve on their bodies as he undressed them with his eyes, blood beginning to leak out of his nose as lewd thought invaded his thoughts as he watched them jog over. From their jiggling and swaying mighty mounds of heaven with erect nipples poking out of their tops, as if begging him to release them, to the girls incredibly tight shorts that gave an outline of their camel-toes as they came closer. It was at that moment that Kengo had decided… today, was a great day indeed…

 _About ten minutes later…_

" **I shouldn't have come here today… this is torture"** Thought Kengo despondently as he wheezed and huffed from all the non-stop running they had been doing. As he looked around, he realised he was the only one in this state as the girls were doing just fine. He didn't know how they did it, he was already exhausted and ready to call it quits… but he couldn't do that. This wasn't because he wanted to continue against his odds though. No, the real reason was a certain caramel skinned, large busted beauty running behind him with a mother-fucking red shuriken that was as tall as a tractor wheel, ready and willing to throw at him for 'motivation' to keep up his speed in case he faltered.

" **That damn bastard Gohan, I don't know how he does it…"** Thought Kengo with a look of envy as he saw Gohan round the other end of the track and begin approaching Chacha behind him. This wasn't because Gohan had fallen behind the rest of them though, on the contrary, he was actually in the process of over-lapping all of them for the THIRD time since they began!

" **Dear God… he has to be super-human, not only has he passed us multiple times… he doesn't even look like he's trying!"** Kengo's last thought was incredibly accurate. As Gohan came up just behind Chacha, there wasn't a single drop of sweat on him, not a single sign to show he was fatigued in any way. The only thing that was visible about his person, was the blush on his cheeks, which was certainly not there due to the heat of the sun…

" **If only I could be allowed to do this run on my own, that would make this much easier…"** Thought Gohan as he quickly approached Chacha from the rear. His gaze, despite his best efforts to pull it away and focus completely on the track, it kept zoning in on Chacha's shapely hips and tantalizing derriere. **"I guess I'm just going to have to learn to live with it, no matter how much I try to resist it, there is a growing part of me that enjoys the sight of cute girls, especially in clothes like those."** Gohan's thoughts continued to wander in directions he would rather not have them go as the sight of Chacha's sexy ass along with her wonderful thighs was becoming more entrancing to him every time he had laid eyes on it since this run began. **"On the up-side though, I am getting better at handling this new side of me, its difficult, but so long as that side doesn't take complete control and I end up making a fool of myself, things should be fine."**

As his thoughts finished for now, Gohan managed to break his gaze away from Chacha's asset as he ran by her for a third time, making sure to keep his eyes locked forward so they wouldn't land their vision on Chacha's other 'assets' which he could still see jiggling and bouncing from the corner of his eye. As Gohan passed her by, Chacha gave Gohan a playful smile as she watched him pass her again. **"I have to admit, you're really impressive Gohan. You'll definitely be a great addition to Maken-ki"** Chacha snickered to herself as she finished her thoughts while looking at Gohan's broad shoulders and muscles under his track-suit **"Plus, I have to admit, you've got some great muscles to look at hehe."** She, of course, also being oblivious to the fact that Gohan had also been giving her own body some looks of his own.

Gohan continued forward as he passed Kengo once more and gave him a quick nod as he did so. Kengo despite his fatigue and envy towards Gohan's fitness, couldn't help but give a small nod back to Gohan. Say what you will about him, but he did know how to show politeness, he was not going to let something as petty as him being jealous over Gohan's physical prowess stop him from being friendly with him. After all, from what he had seen of Gohan, other than their first greeting which was admittedly his fault for trying to grope Haruko, he was a decent person. **"Maybe I should ask him if he'll help me to get fitter, because I could really use the help right about now."** Thought Kengo as he felt his legs starting to give way from the strain of running this much.

However, before Kengo could let himself fall over and relax, Azuki had turned her head a little and noticed, other than Gohan gaining on her and Inaho again, that he was about to call it quits. She would not allow him to do that on her watch. That boy would only stop when she said he could stop!

" **Hey! Pick up the pace Kengo. You call yourself a man! This is pathetic."** Said Azuki with a harsh tone.

It looked as though he had heard her tone, as he got a little hysterical. **"That's easy for you to say! I can barely feel my legs right now!"** Whined Kengo as he felt completely spent.When she heard his response, Azuki started to get a little mad. **"Are you kidding me!? Quit whining you spineless crybaby! we haven't even finished the third mile yet and there's two more after that."** Azuki spotted how Kengo's face morphed into a look of horror at her words as he tried to look for a way to escape, having forgotten about Chacha behind him.

Gohan, who at this point had closed the distance between himself, Azuki and Inaho to complete his final lap, noticed how Azuki looked directly at Chacha in that moment with a devilish look in her eyes. He knew that look meant trouble as he managed to ignore the almost instinctive hormonal urge in him to look at Azuki's and Inaho's plump asses as they shook from side to side in an enticing rhythm and instead turned his attention over to Kengo and Chacha behind him. His eyes confirmed what his gut had been telling him as he witnessed Chacha pull the arm with the massive red shuriken in hand over her shoulder and prepared to throw it.

" **KENGO!.."** came a shout from Gohan which got him Kengo's attention as he gave him a look. **"YOU MIGHT WANNA RUN BUDDY!"** Kengo looked confused for a second as he heard Gohan's shout, that is, until his eyes widened in realization as he turned his head to see Chacha with her shuriken at the ready. **"Oh, fuck me…"** muttered Kengo in fear as he saw Chacha launch the large spinning blade of death right at him. With strength he didn't even know he had, Kengo immediately went into survival mode as he picked up speed quick, his sneakers kicking up dust as he literally BOLTED past Gohan, Azuki and Inaho, shuriken following close behind.

" **GOD HELP MEEEEEEEEE!"** was the bellow heard by everyone fading into the distance as Kengo attempted to outrun what could only be described as a cutting edge experience with certain death.

" **Wow look at him go! He's like a cheetah with how fast he is now. Never knew he had it in him!"** Spoke up Inaho rather innocently as Azuki gave her a chuckle for what she said. **"Yeah, I know right Inaho? He was holding out on us this whole time. All he needed was a little… motivation."** Finished Azuki with a smirk. Gohan couldn't help but sweat drop nervously at Azuki with the way she was acting. **"Note to self, never get on Azuki's bad side…"** Thought Gohan as he had slowed his pace to that of Azuki's, now running shoulder to shoulder with her.

Azuki turned her head as she noticed Gohan was running along side her now, from what she counted, was his final lap. A smile coming to her lips as a thought entered her mind. **"Hey you, Gohan was it?"** Gohan met her gaze as he responded with a questioning look over his face. **"Yeah? What is it Azuki?"** Azuki gave him a challenging look through her eyes as she gave a confident inquisition. **"I've got an idea… how about you and me, have a little spar Monday afternoon?"**

This question surprised gohan as his eyes widened from Azuki's request. She definitely wasn't joking around as he could tell from the sound of her tone that she was serious. Given her attitude as well, she didn't come across as the type of girl to take no for an answer. Gohan made up his mind quick as he turned his attention back to Azuki, doing his best job not to let his eyes wander to her bouncing breasts with erect nipples.

" **Sure, if that's what you want, one question though, will this 'spar' turn into one of those duels? Like the one I saw you in two days ago?"**

Azuki's smile enlarged as she heard Gohan's question, a competitive glow in her eyes. **"You know what, that's a great idea. Instead of a spar, we'll have ourselves a duel, to make things more interesting."** Responded Azuki with a new flare to her as she started to move even faster than before, her massive breasts bouncing up and down even more through her top, her erect nipples grazing up and down the cloth as they did so. **"I'll see you then big boy."**

 _Awhile later… with Gohan and Inaho… near their apartment…_

" **Gohan-sama, are you really going to duel Azuki?"** Asked Inaho in a curious tone as she walked side by side with Gohan towards their apartment room. Gohan turned his head to look at Inaho with a somewhat bashful look on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. **"Yeah, I guess I am Inaho. Hopefully things don't get too crazy when it happens."** Inaho nodded her head in agreement with that, from what she had seen of Gohan already, she knew he would be quite the adversary. She smiled at him as she knew, somehow, that Gohan could beat Azuki, even with her Maken.

" **Well then, I wish you luck Gohan-sama."** Said Inaho as she leaned in and surprised Gohan by giving him a peck on the cheek. A light blush coloured Gohan's cheeks as he responded. **"Thanks for that Inaho, I appreciate it."** Inaho beamed brightly at Gohan's cute reaction as they reached the door to their room. **"You're welcome, Gohan-sama."**

Gohan than opened the door and said **"We're back"** as they both walked in. Once the door had been closed behind them, they both heard footsteps as Haruko came into sight from the living room area to greet them. **"Welcome back you two, how did the endurance exercise with Azuki and Chacha go?"** Gohan gave Haruko a sheepish smile at her question as he rubbed the back of his head, eyes quickly roaming over her form sub-consciously. Haruko was currently wearing a pink top with an open window around the chest area which showed off some of her cleavage and tight emerald green short shorts that went down to her upper thighs. It was also apparent that she wasn't wearing a bra as her nipples could be seen poking out through the top a good bit.

" **Oh, it went ok for the most part, I didn't have a problem with it at all, Kengo on the other hand…"** Haruko noticed how Gohan trailed off when mentioning Kengo, which got her curious. **"What happened with him?"** Instead of Gohan answering Haruko's question, Inaho chimed in instead. **"He didn't do very well at first, but once Chacha sent her shuriken after him he went off like a bullet, you should've seen it Haruko, he was going so fast!"** Haruko merely sweat-dropped at the cheerful explanation Inaho gave her. He was really doing that bad that Azuki and Chacha saw it fit to give him THAT kind of motivation? She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Kengo, that had to have been rough. On the bright side though, it would be good motivation for him, so he could improve even if it was a bit extreme.

" **That sounds… interesting. Did anything else happen, or was that it?"** Gohan gave a small chuckle at this as he dropped the news on Haruko about him and Azuki. **"Yeah actually, I kinda got challenged to a duel by Azuki…"** As soon as the words left his lips, Haruko's eyes widened in surprise. **"A-Azuki challenged you… to a duel?"** Haruko stuttered a bit in shock. She was quite surprised by this, why would Azuki challenge Gohan? She had nothing to gain from that as far as she was aware.

" **Yeah, she did. Don't know why she did, but I accepted because I could tell she wouldn't take no for an answer."** Haruko just sighed at this. **"I hope you know what you're doing Gohan, Azuki's no pushover you know, even without her Maken she's pretty skilled in martial arts like muai thai and wrestling."** Gohan simply nodded his head at this information. While he knew with his strength he could easily defeat someone like Azuki if he used just even a small amount of his power, but that wasn't what he was going to do. He'd give her an actual fight as respect for being a fellow martial artist, even if he himself didn't like fighting all that much. He would make sure to lower his power level to around that of Azuki's and take her on in a contest of skill rather than the tests of power he used to do against other opponents back in the day when he had no choice but to fight. He was pretty sure that since he hadn't properly trained his technique in years that he would be quite rusty at it, which would make it a little more interesting.

" **I know, I'll make sure not to underestimate her, for sure."** Haruko just nodded herself at this. A small smile worked its way on to her face as she looked Gohan in the eyes. **"I guess I'll just put my trust in you that you know what you're doing, Gohan."** Thought Haruko as she walked back into the living room, both Gohan and Inaho following behind her.

 _Meanwhile… on the rooftop of the apartment complex… at early night-time_

Himegami was currently sitting down on the rooftop with one knee propped up and her hands clasped around it. She was currently dressed in a white dress that had a black skirt attached to it that was white like the rest of the dress on the inside along with a pink ribbon attached to the dress around the chest area. She was also not wearing any footwear, opting to simply wear thin black stockings that went up past her knees and almost to her upper thighs with white frills on the end. She had a look of patience on her face as she waited for her shikigami to return.

This didn't take that much longer as she spotted her shikigami flying towards her about a minute later. **"My lady, we have returned!"** Said the three shikigami in unison as they descended near her. Fire god and thunder god were joined this time by a new spirit who was a woman with long flowing princess style hair and a green yukata. Himegami greeted them by first patting the girl spirits head and then speaking. **"Thanks for the hard work, fire god, earth god and thunder god, what's the situation?"** The earth spirit responded politely by saying that there are no more intruders. This gave Himegami pause. **"The guys from Kamigari seem to have given up their attacks from the outside, the principal sure is skilled alright."** Thought Himegami while being rather impressed by their principal's dedication to keep out unwanted visitors from Kamigari.

" **Hmm, if that's the case…"** Said Himegami as she got into a thinking pose about this situation. It didn't take long for her to come to a realization, they could have snuck in somehow and already infiltrated the school! If that was true though, then it would have to have been through the new intakes as it would be the best way to hide their identities. **"First, I shall start investigating those around me…"** Said Himegami as an image of Gohan popped into her mind and her heart sped up a bit. **"I have to confirm whether he's truly a friend… or foe."**

 _Meanwhile… back in the apartment… in the living room_

Haruko and Inaho were sitting at the table while Gohan was lying down on a futon front first on the floor. He was currently just relaxing and enjoying some rest and relaxation while Inaho hummed to herself and Haruko wrote down some notes for the student council into her copy book. Gohan's relaxation didn't last long though, as he heard light footsteps approaching him from the side before the familiar voice of Himegami reached his ears. **"Hey, Gohan."** Gohan heard her stop next to the side of his head before replying with a simple **"hmm"** as he looked up, only to be met with an up-close look at Himegami's pearly white panties under her skirt. If Himegami had noticed that he saw them, then she didn't make any indication of this.

" **You're going out with me."** Said Himegami with a serious expression on her face. Her statement surprising both Inaho and Haruko at the table who sported light blushes from Himegami's blunt demand of Gohan to go on a date with her. The only thing that managed to come to the lips of the other three in the room being a surprised yet confused sound. **"EH?"**

 _Scene change… the next morning…_

Gohan was currently sitting down on the circular bench underneath the clock tower in the park a good distance away from his apartment. He was dressed in a sleeveless white shirt, black pants and brown shoes. He was, at this moment, waiting for Himegami to show up. Apparently, he was going to be her errand boy today while she shopped. He honestly didn't mind it, it gave him a reason to get out of the apartment on Sunday at the very least. He was curious though… Why did Himegami ask him to go with her? Surely, she had friends she could do this sort of thing with? It made him wonder just exactly what was going on in her mind. Was she doing this to be friendlier with him? Or was it that he had done something to annoy her somehow? Because, if the second one was the case, then he couldn't really think of a single time where he had annoyed her. Well, except for that one time where he had just arrived at the school and had accidently stolen her first kiss, and she his. He could've sworn she got over that though, as she hadn't mentioned it since the first day and wasn't trying to duel him like she was before. So, what was it then?

Although, it would seem Gohan wasn't alone in his thoughts about his outing with Himegami as the three familiar faces of Haruko, Inaho and even Kengo, could be seen within the bushes near the bench. Kengo looked over at Haruko as he gave her a nervous look. **"Are we seriously going to do this? It's a little embarrassing"** Whispered Kengo, with Inaho having similar feelings as well. Haruko on the other hand, just asked the question that she knew would get them on her side with following Gohan and Himegami. **"Aren't you concerned about those two on a date?"**

It didn't even take three seconds before the looks on Kengo and Inaho's faces changed to worried looks. **"Very concerned"** Said both at the same time. " **See"** responded Haruko havingknown she had gotten her point across. Kengo however still had one more question. **"Even still… do we really have to be dressed like this?"** What Kengo referred to as the fact that he was wearing a detective style suit with a fedora on his head whilst Haruko and Inaho were dressed in a white shirt and pants with running shoes on along with baseball caps on.

He wouldn't get a proper answer however as they then, along with Gohan, heard the sound of Himegami's voice as she finally arrived and stood near Gohan. **"Sorry to keep you waiting"** As Gohan turned to greet her, he found himself lost for words once again as he saw Himegami's attire. Unknown to him, the three people that were tailing him were also in a similar predicament.

Himegami was wearing a gothic Lolita style dress that went just down to her upper thighs that was black in colour on either side of the top of her dress while having a pink layer in the middle. She also wore a pink sash around her waist with a black section at the centre, likely to hug the dress to her body. The cuffs of her dress had white frills to them. To top it all off, she had black heels on with black stockings that reached just below her knees that had pink frills on the end of them with a black tiara with white accessories on the side on top of her head and a black handbag in hand to finish her ensemble.

" **Hmm, fine weather indeed, a perfect day for shopping."** Said Himegami with a smile. Her posture being one of elegance as she there confidently with one arm by her side holding her bag and the other arm in the shape of a teapot handle as the back of her hand went up against her side rather nonchalantly.

Himegami noticed the look Gohan had on his face then as he stood up. **"Hmm? What's wrong?"** Gohan blinked as he heard this and snapped out of his reverie before responding without thinking. **"It's just that… those clothes fit you really well Himegami, you look pretty cute in them."**

This comment actually caught Himegami off guard a little as she actually blushed at his compliment, particularly the part where he called her cute. She even felt her heart begin to beat faster inside her chest.

" **Hmph, why of course! Still, even with your compliments you won't get away from being my errand boy… that's the punishment you get for taking my first kiss."** Said Himegami as a somewhat stern look came over her face.

So, it was the kiss huh? Well, at least that answered that question. Gohan just nodded his head to show his compliance as he stepped to the side and motioned his hands over in the direction they would be going in a gentlemanly way. **"Ladies first."** Said Gohan with a small smile, one that Himegami mimicked right back as she heard the chivalrous phrase.

 _Scene change… inside the shopping mall at Tenbi…_

As Himegami and Gohan walked around the incredibly large and varied mall, Gohan couldn't help but be impressed at the shear size of this place. From what he could see, there was dozens of stores lined across each side, each one holding its own unique brand of either food and drinks, clothes or other miscellaneous items. What really got to Gohan though were the prices of the items that he saw as they walked by these stores. They were, for lack of a better description, dirt cheap. If only his mom was here, oh boy, she'd have a field day buying as much stuff as she could possibly carry, especially food given she had to cook for two half saiyans in him and his younger brother Goten. He honestly couldn't help but voice his curiosity on such a place.

" **there's such a place like this in tenbi? Man, I can't believe how cheap all these things are!"** Himegami turned her head a bit to look in Gohan's direction as she chimed in. **"You didn't know? Tenbi is a special district recognised by the country. Be it pricing or the way of ruling… laws and such are different from this country… It's like a small country of its own…hmm"** Stated Himegami as she spotted a limited addition teddy bear.

Meanwhile, Gohan began to mull over the new information he had been given as he stopped himself for a second. Tenbi really had that much privilege to where it could function and perform independently from the country it was in? Now that was impressive, he had to admit. That being the case though, it did make Gohan wonder how exactly they managed to do something like that, because it certainly didn't sound like something that was done over night.

" **This… isn't this…!?"** Gohan was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Himegami right beside him sounding quite shocked about something. **"Kumaaru's limited edition Hazuki-chan which will be on sale next week!"** Himegami at this point had bent over and put her hands on the glass separating her from the teddy bear for support and balance as she peered through the glass wall right at the teddy bear with a look of glee. However, do to the length of her skirt only reaching down to her upper thighs, her bending over like this meant that she was giving a full view of her tight red panties to anyone near her who was looking. Unfortunately for young Gohan, he was the only one near her t that point and was right behind her, so sufficed to say he got quite the eyeful of them as noticed how they fir her cute ass perfectly

Gohan quickly turned his vision away from this sight however as he felt that his little head was beginning to overtake his big head and didn't need that to happen. He found this significantly harder to do then he expected. Perhaps it was the way Himegami was bent over, because his little head refused to back down and, as if it were a motivational speaker, did its best to convince Gohan to turn back and stare at Himegami's cute little red panty wearing ass, as it put it. His big head managed to win though as he calmed his little head down in time for Himegami to grab him by the hand and pull him into the store so she could buy the bear.

Following this, Gohan was then subjected to a Himegami style shopping spree as after she got the bear, she wasted no time in dragging him to other stores and buying all sorts of clothes and other miscellaneous items. He didn't complain though as he genuinely didn't mind it all that much, even if he at this point was carrying about twenty different boxes, each varying in size and at this pont was standing over a head taller than Gohan even if he wasn't carrying it.

Meanwhile, Himegami found herself looking back at Gohan with a look of curiosity. She honestly was a little surprised that he hadn't even whined or complained even once throughout the day so far. She had believed that at this point with having dragged him through over a dozen different stores a and had him carry every single thing that she bought over the last few hours that he would've at least voiced some bit of displeasure. But no, not a single word of complaint had been uttered.

Then again… the day was still young. There was still plenty of time left in this day out with him for her to enjoy, even if the shopping portion was about to come to an end with her last shopping destination in mind. Speaking of which…

" **Gohan, this shop here will be our last stop for the day, so come with me."** Said Himegami as she proceeded to lead Gohan into a store named Ten's style.

 _Meanwhile… with Haruko, Inaho and Kengo…_

Across the pathway from Gohan and Himegami, the three tag-alongs currently had a mixture of embarrassed and flustered expressions on their faces, especially Haruko. **"Hi-Himegami… That's…"** Stuttered Haruko with an embarrassed blush on her face as she realized the kind of shop Himegami had led Gohan into…

 _Back with Gohan and Himegami…_

As the two walked into the store, Gohan for the second time during this day out started to feel rather awkward. The reason for this being that it had just now donned on him what sort of shop Himegami had brought him into as he stood in the middle of the shop while Himegami walked off. Other than a few extra trinkets like sunglasses here and there, the shop mainly specialized in one thing…. Women's lingerie.

" **Why exactly did she bring me in here? It really doesn't feel right for me to be here…"** Thought Gohan as nervousness started to creep into his psyche. A few beads of nervous sweat beginning to appear on his face as no matter where he looked, all he saw were Women's bras and panties of all length, widths, shapes, sizes and types lined across every shelf or clothes rack around him.

" **Are you sure it's okay for me to be here Himegami?"** Asked Gohan, clearly directing a silent plea at Himegami to give him an answer to put him at ease.

His concern, unfortunately for him, went ignored by Himegami as she perused the aisles for some panties that she thought would suit her best. **"Hey Gohan"** Gohan turned his vision over to Himegami as he heard her calling him. He blushed a bit as he saw her pick up two sets of bra and panties, one set being a white colour with blue accents around the top and the other a light shade of purple with strokes of black. **"Which one do you think is better, this one…"** Said Himegami while holding up the white one. **"Or this one?"** Finished Himegami as she pulled the first one away and pulled up the pink and black pair.

Okay, now Gohan was really flustered. How in the world was he supposed to answer that? How would he know, he wasn't an expert on lingerie, or women's clothing in general. He didn't even want to try and entertain the idea of which was better, because he knew his mind would only end up wandering to a lewd place. He hoped she wasn't serious, but it looked as if she was as she stood there waiting for him to give her an answer, and she was started to lose her patience a little. That meant only one thing, he had to give her an answer quick, but he just couldn't think of anything. He was completely out of his element here…

" **Uhh, the purple one?"** Said Gohan, feeling incredibly unsure of himself right now.

" **Hmm…"** Himegami mulled over Gohan's answer for a second as she looked at the set he picked, not totally convinced that it was better. Well, as they say, if you weren't sure if something was right for you, try it on and see if you like it.

Himegami decided to try on the lingerie first before making a decision and led Gohan over to the changing area, the purple curtains being the only thing that would separate the two of them. Gohan had no clue as to why he had to be this close while she was changing, but for some reason Himegami had decided to bring him over there.

" **Stay there while I change, once I've made my decision we'll leave."** Gohan just nodded in agreement as Himegami went inside the changing area and closed the purple curtains around her. Himegami then hung the bra and panty set on the surface behind her as she started to undress, starting with her dress first as it fell to the floor before reaching up behind her back and unclasping her bra before dropping it on the ground next to her dress. To end it off, she snaked her thumbs into the sides of her red panties before pulling them down as well and kicking them to the side for now. This left her as naked as the day she was born, her small but perky breasts and small pink nipples standing at attention, her cute little rear and nether regions also now exposed and free from constraint.

As she turned over and grabbed the lingerie on the wall, Gohan could be seen just outside looking visibly uncomfortable. This was a time in which he cursed the fact of having better senses due to being half Saiyan. Particularly, his hearing. He could hear it all vividly, from Himegami taking off her dress to pulling down her panties. Gohan did his best to snuff out any unwanted thoughts that would come from the hormonal side of his brain, but it was beginning to be a losing battle. He could feel his 'motivational speaker' downstairs come to life once again as it tried to coerce him into taking a peek inside the curtains.

Whereas, back in the changing area, Himegami had just slipped on her new bra and panties. As she wore them out for a new few seconds and felt how they hugged her petite form quite nicely, she nodded her a little in satisfaction. **"This doesn't feel too bad. I'll take it."** Said Himegami in a low tone. She then took off the new lingerie and put her own clothes back on before opening the curtains to move out.

Gohan quickly snapped out of his subconscious battle against his own body when he heard the curtain snap open. He looked over and saw Himegami back in her gothic Lolita dress with a smile on her face as she walked over to the till and paid for the new lingerie before moving towards the exit. She turned her head to the side as she spoke to Gohan, who by this point had reigned in his little head and inclinations once again.

" **Next up, we're going for lunch"** Gohan nodded his head as he followed Himegami out of the store and towards the stairs. Once they walked up the steps, Gohan found himself in front of a café that promoted itself as a 'maid café'. Once they walked in, Gohan found out quick why exactly it was called that as before him and Himegami stood four admittedly cute girls in maid outfits. There were two on each side infront of where Gohan stood.

" **Welcome back master-sama, mistress-sama."** Said the four maid girls in unison with bright smiles on their faces as they welcomed them both as warmly as possible.

As the two walked by the maid girls and sat down at a table, Gohan couldn't help but ask about this place. **"What, you've never been to a maid café before?"** Asked Himegami as she picked up her menu. Gohan just shook his head in the negative, while he had been to a café once before with his mom, it definitely wasn't like this…

Gohan shrugged his shoulders at this though, this was all new to him, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Before Gohan could pick up his own menu however…

" **Master-sama, Mistress-sama."** Came the familiar voice of a girl that Gohan recognised as another maid walked towards them.

When Gohan turned his attention over to the approaching maid, he felt his eyes nearly bug out of his skull as he saw who the maid was…

" **Welcome to our residence-'meipuru'."** Said the red-headed maid as she struck a pose that caused her maid skirt to lift up a bit, giving a glance at her frilly white panties.

" **Today, allow me, Azukin the maid to serve delicious gourmets, which will get rid of fatigue from… YOUR WORK!?"** exclaimed 'Azukin' in shock as she realized who she was serving.

" **Uh-huh, is that so?"** Said Himegami with a mischievous glint in her eye as she noticed Gohan looked just as shocked as Azuki did.

Azuki began to tremble as the only sound she could muster up was a mumble that was completely unintelligible as she was still processing the fact that HE was one of her customers…

Himegami, being the only one of the three not being gob-smacked right now, just continued to order for her and Gohan as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

" **Fine then, I will have my usual order 'Love's Cabonara' and…"** She paused as she looked over at Gohan before she smirked as an idea of what to order for him crossed her mind. Oh, this would be good…

" **For this guy over here, 'The love letter omelette rice', thank you."**

Azuki turned her head to Himegami as she finished ordering, a comical look of anger on her face accompanied by a forced smile. **"You… you, you, YOU"** Started Azuki, her voice beginning to rise with every utterance of the word 'you'. **"What do you think you're trying to do, Himegami!"** Azuki had balled her left hand into a fist as she glared comically at Himegami before pointing at Gohan with her other hand. **"Why did you bring him here!"**

" **Ohoh, are you sure this should be the right way to talk to your custom-… Masters? A-zu-kin."** Responded Himegami with a cheeky smile on her face, tone filled with condescension.

" **KUH!"** sounded Azuki in annoyance before turning her attention over to Gohan, who still had not come back to reality entirely after seeing Azuki of all people being a maid.

" **Ok, I understand…"** Started Azuki in a low tone. **"Your meal will be served, please wait for a while…"** Continued Azuki through grit teeth as she bent the plate she was holding in two with her anger.

The sound of the plate being bent along with a feeling of killing intent next to him was enough to snap Gohan out of his stupor completely as he looked at Azuki right as she gave him a look that read 'if you dare to tell the others about me I will kill you right away.'

" **Please, take your time and relax…"** Finished Azuki in a strained voice as she walked off to get their orders, leaving Gohan a little nervous as he realized that Azuki was REALLY PISSED OFF right now.

 _Meanwhile… back with Haruko and co…_

" **What a daring outfit Azuki-san's wearing."** Said Haruko with a blush on her face she tried to remain inconspicuous.

" **I think it's kind of cute, I'm a little jealous."** Said Inaho with a humoured smile. She wasn't kidding though, that maid outfit Azuki wore was something she was a bit envious of to have herself.

" **You think so?"** Said Kengo rhetorically as he took a closer look at Azuki and the other maid girls as they walked along and smiled perversely to himself. A café that had cute and sexy maid girls waiting on you with enthusiasm and incredibly short skirts? He knew where he would be going to eat from now on that's for sure.

Haruko then noticed something as she spotted others in the café. **"Hmm? there are other customers huh… Tenbi doesn't have a lot of people…"** Thought Haruko with a little bit of suspicion. She didn't know why, but her gut was telling her that something was off…

 _Back with Gohan and Himegami…_

" **Sorry to keep you waiting."** Said Azuki as she came with their orders and placed them on the table. As soon as Gohan's sight fell on his omelette and he smelt it's aroma through the air, he could swear he almost drooled.

Himegami picked up on how Gohan just stared at his meal, looking as if he was in a trance. **"Uh, what's the matter?"** Gohan turned his attention back to Himegami real quick as he answered with enthusiasm that surprised Himegami. **"It's nothing to be concerned about, it's just that this omelette looks really good! I can't wait to eat it."**

" **Master-sama, it looks as if I've forgotten something for your meal, hold on let me fix that."** Said Azuki as she poured ketchup on to the omelette.

Once she was done pouring, Gohan looked down and couldn't help but sweat drop as he saw the word 'DEATH' written in sauce on top of his omelette.

" **Well then, please enjoy your meal."** Said Azuki as she walked off with a 'hmph' while Himegami giggled at Azuki's rather childish threat to Gohan.

" **Well, guess I know the kind of mood she'll be in for the duel… great… just great…"** Thought Gohan with a sigh as he just shrugged his shoulders before beginning to eat the omelette, his previous excitement for it now greatly diminished.

Whilst Gohan started his meal, Azuki had already walked over towards the other three and had noticed them almost immediately. **"What the heck are you doing here vice-president… And what's with those outfits?"** Questioned Azuki with a sweat drop. With the way they had their heads down when she was coming over, she couldn't help but think hey were trying to be some wannabe detectives or something.

Haruko, Inaho and Kengo just sweat dropped as they realized they had been caught. Yeah, this was going to take some explaining…

 _About a half hour later… on a bench in front of a lakeside…_

" **Hup-mmm"** Himegami stretched her arms up over her head as she found herself sitting down on a bench with Gohan, overlooking a pretty looking lake of water that reflected the powerful rays of the sun.

Gohan, who had laid the boxes full of shopping down next to him on the bench, just sighed as he looked over the water the lake.

Himegami looked over at Gohan, a genuine smile on her face as she thought about their 'date' together. **"How was it Gohan? It was a pretty exciting lunch right?"** Said Himegami as she stretched her arms out once again, this time in front of her.

Gohan looked over at her and let a small smile grace his face. **"Yeah, I guess it was…"** Said Gohan as he trailed off, knowing that it would've been better had he not angered Azuki somehow…

While Gohan distracted himself with that, the fire spirit chose that moment to appear before Himegami, and he didn't look amused…

" **Oi, mistress!"** Spoke the fire spirit as he caught Himegami's attention. **"Sorry for interrupting your fun time but… aren't you forgetting something important?"** Said the fire spirit with a look of annoyance.

It took all of about five seconds for Himegami to recall what he was talking about, before a look of recognition flashed across her face. She tried to play it off with him that she hadn't forgotten but it was clear that she had. That got her a little annoyed with herself. She was supposed to have been surveying Gohan to confirm one hundred percent whether or not he was an enemy in disguise. Instead? She had ended up throwing away the entire day getting wrapped up in her activities with him and had ended up making it into an actual date in her mind when she shouldn't have. However, there was still time to make this right! And she had just the plan to use.

" **Just you wait fire god, I will show you how it's done. Using my sex appeal!"** Thought Himegami. This would do the trick alright. Once she seduced him with her natural charm, she'd find out from him then and there if he was her ally or enemy.

" **Gohan…"** Said Himegami as seductively as she could as she bent over towards him with both her hands propping her up on the bench with one of her knees on the end of the bench to make herself as appealing to the eye as possible.

" **H-Himegami-san?"** Said Gohan in surprise as he saw the kind of pose she was in. Himegami crawled towards him with the objective in mind to arouse him as she placed her hands on his shoulders as she drew her own body ever closer to his own.

" **W-What are you-"** Gohan didn't get to finish as he was silenced by Himegami who placed her index finger on his lips as a way to tell him to stop talking. Seeing that this worked, she proceeded to place her free hand back on his other shoulder as she swung her other leg to the other side of the bench and sat herself in a kneeling position on top of Gohan's lap. She blushed as she felt something under her begin to poke at her inner thigh. Gohan blushed up a storm himself as he felt his member rise to attention of its own volition and poke dangerously close to Himegami's sex as she began straddling him.

" **This is it, I have him right where I want him. Now, I can get him to reveal his true colours!"** Thought Himegami as she leaned in on Gohan, looking like she was about to kiss him as her heart rate began to sky-rocket.

Gohan, had he been in a right sate of mind, would've asked Himegami what she was trying to do. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, Gohan's brain had ceased to function properly as he found himself rooted in place, unable to move as Himegami advanced.

This was the scene that Haruko, Inaho and Kengo bore witness to as they spotted them from a distance. However, whatever Himegami had been going for, was cut short just there…

" **JUST HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"** Came the shout of three voices in unison that sounded distinctly male. This caught Himegami's attention as she tore her focus away from Gohan whilst still perched on his lap to look over at the intrusion.

Her gaze was met with four teenage boys popping out of some bushes. One of them had blond hair spiked up at the front and held a flag that read 'We love Himegami', the guy next o him had black hair in a bowl cut with glasses, the third guy had short brown hair and quite chubby in appearance, and the last guy wore a cap over his head to conceal his face.

From Himegami's perspective, the blondie punk, the black-haired nerd and the fatso introduced themselves along with their new 'cohort' as the fatso put it. She didn't pay any attention to what their names were as she could tell remembering them would be a waste of her time.

The newly revealed boys, with the exclusion of the cap wearing guy, loudly and passionately professed how they were Himegami's fan club and how they had fallen for her beauty. Himegami could only sweat-drop as she heard their proclamation. It didn't stop there though as the glasses wearing boy clenched his fist before commenting how she was their idol and they couldn't allow her to have her heart stolen by a good for nothing stupid fellow.

Gohan, who had heard what the guy in glasses said found himself getting a little offended. **"Good for nothing stupid fellow? Is this guy serious?"** Thought Gohan in annoyance as he regained some control over his body and turned his head in the 'Himegami fan club's direction.

" **Even if we have to use force, we will do whatever we can to stop that!"** exclaimed three of the boys in unison as they began charging at Gohan, hell bent on dealing with him first.

As Gohan saw them charging, he was about to get up and do something about this until Himegami beat him to the punch. **"I see, I suppose the entrance exam of Tenbi is way too simple, that even idiots like you get enrolled to this school huh?"** Said himegami rhetorically as she hopped off of Gohan and the bench before sending the three nuisances flying over into the lake unconscious with some magic rather casually.

" **JUST COOL YOUR HEADS IN THERE, INSOLENT FOOLS!"** Shouted Himegami at the three fanboys who crashed into the water before turning her attention over to the last one remaining from their little group with a smile. **"And what about you?"**

" **Kukuku, my motive is slightly different."** Said the young man as he pulled his cap off revealing spiky mane of jet black hair.

" **Maken 'Suneeku'"** He exclaimed as his Maken materialised on his wrists in the form of scythe blades.

" **I won't accept this challenge…"** Said Himegami in a dismissive tone, not being in the mood to humour his obvious challenge. The man didn't seem to care though as he launched an attack at Himegami by cutting with his scythe blade in a downwards swipe, sending out an arc of energy directly at her that cut right through the ground as it moved forward. **"You wouldn't think of that would you!"** Exclaimed the man as he did this, believing that he had caught Himegami off guard and nailed her.

" **Hmn"** Voiced the man in confusion as he felt a draft of air above him. He then looked up, his eyes widening in shock as he caught an eyeful of a certain pair of purple and black panties.

" **I see, I get it now. However, to attack someone without going through a proper ceremony…. Isn't something an honourable warrior would do…"** Said Himegami as she stood one of her feet on the man's outstretched arm and planted the other on his face in a show of superiority over him, having not even been scratched from his attack due to dodging it easily.

" **You foul being"** Finished Himegami with a scowl on her face.

Sufficed to say, the man didn't take her treatment of him as an opponent too well…

" **SHUT UP BITCH!"** Shouted the man in anger as he swung the arm Himegami was standing on in an arc, causing a wave of energy to appear again which Himegami had to jump away in order to avoid losing a foot.

The man smirked at this, knowing that had her right where he wanted her.

" **Just like what you see of my 'Suneeku', it will be following you forever until it tears you apart!"** Exclaimed the man again in glee as he swiped both his arms down, sending two arcs of energy directly at Himegami from both sides while she was still in the air, which meant she wouldn't be able to dodge them.

Himegami, who by this point had realized her mistake all too late, saw the arcs of energy close in on her and knew, once she landed, they would cut her in three.

Just as they were about to reach her though, Himegami found herself being whisked away from harm as she noticed she had been moved to the side, a good distance away from the impact zone as the two arcs of energy met and dispersed upon contact. Himegami also noticed as she looked up that she was being held bridle style in the strong arms of Gohan, which had her blushing a little.

The rest of the onlookers, including Himegami's would-be assailant had also noticed this, and had looks of shock written all over their faces as one thought was shared by all of them. **"How did he do that?"**

Gohan looked down at Himegami as their eyes met, He put a charming smile on his face knowing that she was safe. Unknown to him, this had made Himegami's heart start beating almost out of her chest. The way he looked at her, the kindness and care that she could see deep in his black pools, the warmth she felt as she was in his arms, it reminded her of Aniue…

" **Himegami…"** The sound of Gohan saying her name in a gentle tone caught Himegami by surprise. **"I'm glad you're safe."** Gohan then let Himegami out of his arms as he placed her on her feet back on the ground. Himegami almost found herself protesting this as she didn't want that warmth to go. **"Let me handle this guy."** Said gohan with a tone that left absolutely no room for argument. Himegami just nodded her head dumbly as Gohan turned his back to her and began walking towards the dual scythe wearing man, all traces of care and warmth vanishing from his eyes as he gave the man a cold look.

The man, having gotten over his shock, glared right back at Gohan as he saw him advance towards him. **"Huh, looks like I got a Casanova over here… What are you gonna do big guy?"**

Gohan stopped his advance just two short feet away from the man as he gave him a response, his tone sounding dead serious as he held in his anger. **"I'll only give you one chance buddy… Walk away now, and no one will get hurt."**

The man narrowed his eyes incredulously as he glared at Gohan, more pissed off than ever before. Was this little shit serious? HE was telling HIM to back OFF!? Just who in the hell did this guy think he was to talk down to him like that, huh!? Ohoh, he was going to get it now, he'd show him alright…

What the man did next shocked everyone watching as he SPAT right in Gohan's face! **"Tch, fat chance of that asshole, TAKE THIS!"** Bellowed the man as he swiped both of his arms down one last time in an 'x' shape as an 'x' shape energy attack hit Gohan dead on, practically point blank. Everyone who was watching had stunned faces after what they had just witnessed as the force of the attack that hit Gohan kicked up a cloud of smoke that obscured him from vision.

The man smirked victoriously as he saw this, believing he had dealt with the bastard handily, only for his eyes, along with everyone elses to widen in shock as the smoke cleared to reveal Gohan standing in the same place he had been before without a single scratch on his person. The only way to tell the attack had actually hit him, was the 'x' shaped tear in his shirt that showed a little bit of his toned chest. He looked even more furious than he had before.

" **I gave you a chance to walk away and what do you do? You spit in my face and attack me…"** Said Gohan in a terse tone as he cracked his knuckles. **"If that's how you want to do this…"** Gohan then gave him a deadly glare that had the man gulp in fear. **"Then it's my turn now."**

As soon as those words left his lips, Gohan wasted no time in winding his arm back before stepping forward and delivering a hard, straight punch right to the man's face, eliciting a cry of pain from the man as he heard a crunch sound upon contact. He had definitely broken the man's nose at the vey least as he was launched back from the force of Gohan's blow, skidding on the ground back first and creating a trench in it as he ploughed into it before slowing to a stop about a thousand yards away from he had been standing.

Silence, that's all there was for the next few seconds, silence. Following this, Haruko was the first to come out of her surprise as she ran over towards Gohan. Inaho and Kengo snapped out of it as well as they saw her move forward, following her towards Gohan.

" **Ar- are you alright Gohan?"** Said Haruko as she ran forward, catching gohan's attention along with knocking Himegami out of her own stupor. **"Haruko… Inaho and Kengo? What are you guys doing here?"** Spoke Gohan in confusion as the three stopped right in front of him with worried looks on their faces.

As Gohan began conversing with the three, himegami had moved herself over to the location she had seen Gohan punch her assailant. Once she got there, she saw the pitiful state the man was in as he laid inside the trench within the ground, his nose completely shattered with a number of his teeth missing and a glazed over look in his eyes as if he was seeing stars and moons above him.

Himegami stood over him as she thought to herself. **"Well I'm certainly not gonna get anything out of him now that Gohan's knocked him into next week. Still though, I'm certain that he's a part of, or at least affiliated with Kamigari, otherwise he wouldn't have attacked me with such reckless abandon."** Himegami then looked back in Gohan's direction as a radiant smile came on her face. **"I do know one thing though, Gohan is not an enemy, he is an ally."** As she walked towards him, She changed her mind on that last part. **"No, he isn't just an ally to me, he's so much more than that…"**

As Himegami came out of the clearing, her gaze met Gohan's as she walked towards him, Gohan doing the same with her as the other three watched on, curious about what was about to happen between the two. " **Gohan"** Said Himegami as she got up close to Gohan. " **Yeah Himegami?"** responded Gohan with a smile. She gave him her ownsmile right back as she said. **"This is to show you my gratitude."**

Before Gohan could ask what she meant, Himegami placed her hands around his cheeks as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Gohan, while surprised at first, just gave into his instincts for once as he found himself leaning into the kiss as he kissed her right back before wrapping his arms around her waist. Himegami felt as if electricity shot through her body as she felt Gohan kiss her back and embrace her to bring her closer to him. She blushed as she kissed him back even more, with some real passion as she circled her arms around his head to bring him closer and deepen the kiss as much as she could. Whilst the other three stood in stunned shock at the out of nowhere make-out session between Gohan and Himegami, they failed to notice due to Gohan's back being to them that Gohan had become aroused enough to where his member was poking out of his pants and into Himegami's skirt where it touched her panty-clad lower regions. Gohan wasn't the only one aroused though, as Himegami could feel a fire burning between her loins as a wet patch began to develop on her panties as she became wet from arousal.

As they finally broke away from the kiss though, Himegami smiled lustfully at Gohan as only one thought came to mind as she gazed at him with desire. **"We need to do this more often…"**

 **AND CUT!**

 **There you have it, only one more chapter to go before we're in the venus arc and let me tell you, the next chapter will be the longest chapter yet so look out for it.**

 **As for this chapter though, hooh man looks like Gohan is beginning to slip and lose himself to some raging teenage male hormones. You saw that especially in this chapter as he struggled to hold it in until the very end but let's be honest, we all know he's fighting a losing battle here, no matter how much he'll try to, eventually he'll lose himself in his sex drive at some point. It's inevitable. The ending of this chapter I believe should've also given away that we aren't too far away from seeing Gohan in some lemons, and it looks like Himegami will be up first… or is she?**

 **Anyways, prepare for next chapter which I can guarantee will have the most action involving Gohan thus far as we see him tackle his first official Maken-ki issue, having a duel with Azuki which I have some plans for indeed hehe, as well as some slice of life moments and possibly revealing where Chichi has gone.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter of 'Makenball Z!'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Makenball Z:**

 **Chapter 5: Gohan's first mission, a battle with a feisty red-head, Chichi and the truth about Inaho!**

It was early monday morning today at Tenbi as the mighty sun continued to rise in the distance. Most people were still asleep as there was no need to get up for school and activities for at least another hour. Haruko Amaya and Son Gohan however, were not most people.

" **9998!"** counted Haruko as she swung her practice wooden bokken in a downwards fashion, causing her large breasts inside her shirt to bounce up and down. She had been at her katas with her bokken for almost an hour at this point, her swings having slowed down considerably from when she began due to her growing exhaustion from her repeated swings. Her goal was to do 10000 swings this morning for said practise, and she was almost done.

" **9999!"** She counted again as a bit of her sweat came off of her form that time and landed within the cavern of her mighty melons of flesh as they bounced up and down again.

" **10000!"** Counted Haruko one last time, her breasts bouncing up and down one final time, slowing down as she heaved a sigh of relief that she had finished, causing her breasts to be pushed into the fabric of her shirt, her nipples within became much more defined through them as a result.

" **Hmm…"** Haruko turned her head as she heard the sound of feet jogging on the ground near her. Her eyes met Gohan who was in a grey tracksuit hoodie, pants and white sneakers.

Gohan turned his head up, his meeting that of Haruko's as she had just sat down, she was dressed in a simple pink turtle-neck t-shirt and skin-tight black short shorts that went down just a few inches above her knee caps.

Gohan gave her a smile as he came up in front of her, having funnily enough just finished his warm up jog around the campus, which he had purposefully taken slower so he could enjoy his relaxation, at about the same time Haruko had finished her practise.

" **Good morning Haruko."** said Gohan with enthusiasm.

" **Yeah, good morning."** Replied Haruko with much less enthusiasm as she turned away from Gohan and looked forward out into the distance.

Sufficed to say, this caused an awkward silence to come over the two as Gohan began to feel a bit of tension in the air, coming from Haruko as she focused her eyes on nothing in particular as she continued gazing forward.

" **I-is there something wrong, Haruko? You seem a little, I don't know…"** Gohan trailed off, not knowing what to say to her, having no idea why she was acting like this.

Haruko didn't respond at her first, verbally at least. Her cheeks gained a tinge of red as her mind replayed what happened yesterday between Gohan and Himegami. Her minds vision playing out what happened as she saw Himegami give Gohan a passionate kiss which he returned as they embraced one another in the other's arms, a clear amount of sexual tension growing between the two as they continued. She shook her head of this, not wanting to continue remembering that, wanting nothing more than to burn that away from her memories as some feelings of jealousy began to stir in her.

" **Hahh, so you're exercising this early too?"** Said Haruko with a sigh as she grabbed her bokken and put it by her side.

Gohan blinked at this before smiling again as he noticed she was talking to him again. That's good, he thought she was going to completely ignore him for a reason he had yet to discern. **"Uh yeah, hehe I thought it would be good for me to get a little jog in around campus before the activities began, you know."**

" **Trying to keep in shape for Himegami-san huh?"** Said Haruko, her voice becoming tinged with jealousy as she got up off the rock and prepared to go back to the apartment for a shower.

Gohan gained a slight look of surprise at this statement, before it just then donned on him why she might be angry with him. **"Oh great, she's mad at me for what happened with me and Himegami yesterday…"** Thought Gohan as he gained sweat-drop. He had no idea what had come over him yesterday, it was as if he had lost himself and was going on pure instinct with Himegami yesterday. He'd by lying if he said he didn't enjoy it though, as the feeling he had gotten when he and Himegami were lip-locked was like almost nothing he had ever felt before. Almost, because he had felt the soft lips of Aki-sensei before that, which gave him a comparable feeling. Gohan quickly shook his head to rid himself of that thought, not wanting to give his little head a way to control his thoughts once again.

" **I'll see you later, Gohan"** Said Haruko as she walked away from Gohan to go have a shower at home, and hopefully get her mind off of recent events.

" **Oh uh, see ya then, Haruko…"** Finished Gohan lamely as he saw her walk off, knowing there was nothing he could do right now to change her mood. Hopefully, she'd get over what happened.

 _Later that morning…_ _back at the apartment…_

" **Click"** came the sound of the bathroom door being locked. Haruko had been the one to do so, as she wanted some privacy to herself. With this in mind, Haruko turned on the shower, making sure to adjust the temperature of the water so it would be just right when she went in. She ran her hand under the water, and once she noticed it was as warm as she wanted, she nodded in satisfaction to herself as she removed her hand from there and began undressing. She pulled her pink top over head with slight difficulty, as it had stuck to her skin from the exercise earlier, obvious hints of sweat coating it as she managed to pull it over her shoulders and toss it to the side, her large breasts bouncing and jiggling around after being freed from her shirt, showing that she was wearing a lacy pink and black bra underneath, which was straining against her mighty mounds of flesh, looking almost ready to rip off her. He quickly undid the latches of her bra as it fell in a heap unto the floor, her glorious, large tear shaped breasts now fully freed from their confines as they jiggled from side to side in relief from no longer having to be trapped inside such a constricting fabric.

Haruko as well broke a sigh of relief from no longer having to wear a bra as she reached down and grabbed the sides of her black short shorts with her hands and pulled them down to her ankles. Her breasts once again jiggling, her nipples swaying from side to side at every motion she made. She kicked off the shorts to the side as she reached down for her final piece of clothing, her black panties, as she pulled them down her ankles before stepping out over them. Her hour glass figure now as naked as the day she was born. She stepped into the shower and closed the door behind her, her bubbly cheeked ass doing a small jiggle of it's own as she closed the door to the shower.

The droplets of water hit her body and hair, splashing off the surface of her creamy, porcelain skin, running down her form to her globes of flesh, tracing along the circumference of her tits as they reached her nipples, dripping off them and to the floor with a splash as they hit the pavement. She moaned a little as she felt the relaxing sensation of the water running down past her torso and lower back, cascading further down as they reached her lower body, a bit of steam rising up in the shower as they ran down her derriere and inner thighs. A few of the droplets of water managing to get inside her ass crack and crotch area, another small moan of delight escaping as she felt some of them run down her clitoris and pass down her other lips before finding their way to her inner thighs like the rest or falling to the ground with a small splash following them.

After a few minutes of this, she picked up her shampoo and body wash before lathering herself with them, running them over her body and hair, her hands quickly swiping it over her hair before running it over her body. She took her time with it, so as to make sure she got every crevice of her body before she rinced off. Her hands ran along her form carefully, and sensuously, starting with her neck before moving down to her upper back and chest. Her body wash lathered hands ran across her huge tits, coating them all over from top to bottom in the suds of the body wash as she pressed forward, grazing her nipples as they reacted to her touch, almost immediately becoming erect. That was the problem with having breasts as large as hers, they were incredibly sensitive. This was especially true for her hardened nipples. She made no attempt to hide the third, now much more erotic moan that escaped from her lips as she knew she was alone. Her hands, after finishing their job with her breasts, moved down to torso and shapely hips, creeping down her form in a way that was beginning to excite her a little, before she moved them down her legs, through her inner thighs all the way down to her feet. Her hands then made one more swift movement as one went behind her and ran along perky rear as the other dove between her legs and ran along her sacred garden. Her fingers brushing over her lower lips, causing a small feeling of arousal to bubble up briefly but she refrained from chasing that feeling that arose, choosing instead to allow the water to start rinsing the suds off her as she leaned into it fully, eyes closed as she did so to stop any shampoo from getting in her eyes.

Once the suds had been cleaned off her body and hair, she turned off the shower by turning the dial on the wall counter-clockwise. **"What should I do, I wonder?"** Said Haruko softly as she picked up a towel and started drying her hair. **"Gohan is a new friend I made less than a week ago. That's all he is, a new, kind hearted friend…"** Thought Haruko to herself with a little uncertainty as she cleaned out her ears after finishing with her hair. **"So then, why am I so annoyed at him for kissing Himegami? I barely even know him outside of what he's shown to me and yet even still, I find myself feeling… Jealous."**

Haruko really didn't understand this at all. No matter how you sliced it, her attitude towards him earlier had been rather rude of her, but she couldn't help it. For some reason, there was a part of her who wanted to be in Himegami's position with Gohan earlier, which just didn't make sense to her. She had only known him for about a week at most and there was already a part of her that was THIS fond of him? Just what was going on with her?

Haruko quickly shook her head once again to rid herself of this thought as she dried her body off with the towel before wrapping it around herself. **"I really can't think about this stuff right now. I hardly understand what's going on with me right now but I shouldn't let it consume me. For now, I'll focus on other things that are more important. These new feelings I'm having can wait for now."** With her mind made up, Haruko turned towards the other clothes she had laid out in the basket for when she had finished.

" **Speaking of which, we need to put on summer clothes starting from today"** thought Haruko as she picked up a few pairs of summer jeans and tried to put each one on… only for none of them to fit her, which she certainly didn't take well…

" **EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 _About half an hour later… in the living room…_

" **What's… going on here? Is this a… streamlined meal…?"** Commented Himegami who was garbed in her see through black night-gown with a grimace as she looked down at the small amount of food on the table, which was a quarter filled pot of rice, six or seven skinny sausages in a small container, a single bowl of miso soup and a small bento box in the middle with something inside. This was their breakfast? What was this, the famine? This was barely a fifth of what they normally had for breakfast.

Gohan and Inaho looked just as surprised as she was, only Inaho then gave a teary, deflated look as she appeared to be about to ask for more, only for a stern looking Haruko to grab her from behind with a weighing scales in hand and place it on the ground with her feet on top of it. **"Eh!?"** came the surprised shriek of Inaho as she looked down at the scales and saw how she had gained some weight, which made her feel somewhat depressed.

Haruko closed her eyes with a determined look on her face, having believed she had gotten her point across thoroughly. **"Now you know the reason. As of recently we have been taking in foods with high calories… Therefore there will be no more bentos as we have to regulate our eating."**

" **Oh, is that so?"** commented Himegami with a sly smile on her face as she made her way over to the scales. **"Let's not talk about going on a diet. I have something to show you."** Said Himegami with a smug expression on her face as she stepped onto the scales.

" **Eh?"** was the only response she got from both Haruko and Inaho as they looked the scales, only for their eyes to nearly pop out in surprise about what it said for Himegami's weight. **"Ehhhhhhhh!?"** Repeated the two girls in utter shock as the scales revealed to them that Himegami hadn't gained a single bit of weight at all. **"Unlike you, no matter how much I eat my body won't gain weight, you see… Besides…"** Himegami gained a tick mark with a comically devilish expression on her face as she reached out with both her hands and grabbed the left boob of both Haruko and Inaho. **"I don't have these extra fat"** Shouted Himegami with comical rage as she groped both of their breasts a little, causing the two them to gain an embarrassed blush at her actions.

Meanwhile, gohan decided t stay out of this skirmish in the background, having already figured out how passionate himegami could get about big breasts.

 _Later that day again… in the student council room…_

" **Well according to the results of our survey, there are too many clubs which do not meet the minimum standard of our budget. Should they not find satisfaction with the funds, they may send two or three representatives to discuss it with us."** Explained the treasurer of the student council, Yuuka Amado, with a closed eye smile on her face, clearly amused by the situation.

" **One thing though… If they don't come, just let them be."** Came the voice of the student council president, Furan Takaki as she interjected. **"I'll have Amaya-san and Satou-san in one group to be in charge of the cultural department and as for the sports department, Shinatsu-san…"** Furan trailed off and gained an angry tick mark over her forehead as she saw Inaho with her face on the table across from her giving off grumbling noises instead of listening. **"YOU THERE! QUIET DOWN PLEASE!"** Shouted the president in a loud, commanding tone towards Inaho, clearly not amused at the state she was in.

" **I'm sorry…"** Mumbled Inaho, her head still firmly on the table, stomach grumbling from hunger, and mind in a state of depression to a degree from knowing she was gaining weight.

Gohan, who was sitting next to her, merely sweat dropped as he gave her a look of understanding. While he couldn't really understand the weight gaining thing, he could certainly understand the hunger from Haruko putting them on a diet. He was lucky that he didn't do anything too strenuous, otherwise his body would probably be even worse off than hers right now given his half Saiyan biology.

Furan merely rubbed her forehead with her fingers with a small bit exasperation, feeling that something was amiss for some reason. **"What's this insecure feeling I'm getting"** Said Furan to herself, only Yuuka hearing her completely. **"Son-kun and Uru-chan, I have another task for you."** Said Yuuka, her attention turning over to Gohan and Minaya. **"Yeah/what!"** Said Gohan and Minaya respectively at the same time, with Minaya's sounding indignant.

Whilst reading over papers she had been given in regards to what she believed to be attacks that had happened on campus, Furan spoke up this time to fill them in. **"I suspect some sort of violence going around the school lately. But, the victims who were found can't seem to remember what had happened to them."** The serious tone in which she spoke about this caught Gohan's and Minaya's attention, them both now paying rapt attention to her next words.

" **We have only found the victims who have lost consciousness. But, there were neither opponents nor officials, so those can't have been duels. We haven't found the criminals, so we need you to investigate the matter."** Said Yuukathis time, only with a more serious tone then her usual voice.

" **Here, you may take these."** Said Furan as she gave Gohan and Minaya both a cylinder-like small object with a red button in the centre, though the way she gave Gohan's was noticeably more awkward.

" **Carry this along with you should you get into some sticky situation, just press them. These things will let us know your location right away."** Both Gohan and Minaya just looked at the buttons briefly before nodding their heads in agreement, knowing what they had to do.

" **Now everyone, off to work, dismissed!"** Stated Furan in an authoritative tone, leaving no room for argument. Minaya made her way out the room first, with Gohan about to follow until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw the unmistakeable form of Azuki glaring back at him. **"Don't forget Gohan, once our club activities are finished today, you and I have a duel to get to."** Said Azuki matter-of-factly with a **"Hmph"** as she walked by him and out of the student council room to do her duties.

Gohan merely let out a small sigh as he heard her words before she strut out of the room with an indignant look on her face. **"I won't forget Azuki, don't you worry about that."** Said Gohan in a low tone so no one would him here as he walked out of the room to do his own task.

 _With Haruko and Kimi… a few minutes later in the hallways…_

" **Are you okay, Haruko-san? You can have some of my chocolate."** Said Kimi, offering her chocolate over to Haruko as they walked down the hallway. Haruko politely refused with a wave of her hand. **"Satou-san please, not in the middle of work… Erm… thank you though, but I promised myself so…"** Upon hearing her reasoning, Kimi couldn't help but giggle at her. **"What is it?"** Questioned Haruko in confusion, not understanding what was so funny.

Kimi turned to Haruko with a knowing smile, as if she had figured out something that she hadn't. **"Uhm, I noticed that you have gotten more gentle, Haruko-san. The old you would behave more like the vice-president of the student council."** Kimi turned away from haruko as she placed her hand on her cheek with at easing expression all over her face. **"It must be because of Gohan-kun, huh."**

" **What!?"** exclaimed Haruko in shock, her face showing clear signs of embarrassment. **"Do you know what you're saying!"** Before haruko could continue her outburst however, she along with kimi spotted their fellow club members at work down below in the wrestling club…

 _With Azuki and Chacha…_

" **If I win, then the wrestling club will-"** Said the wrestling singlet wearing student who looked fairly muscular before being cut off by Chacha. **"Okok, I will ask them to fix the funds for you."** Upon hearing what she had to say, the wrestling club president could only nod his head as he placed his elbow on the table before them, clearly indicating that this would be an arm wrestling match for the funds. All he had to do was beat her, and he had. This wouldn't be so difficult, right?

As chacha placed her elbow on the table as well and locked up her hand with his, Azuki refereed the match from in between them. **"Alright, here we go. Get set…"** Right as the word 'go' left Azuki's lips, with surprising strength, Chacha slammed the wrestling president's hand down onto to the table, effectively shattering it along with the man's arm possibly as he laid on the floor following the impact while clutching his injured arm.

" **The winner is Chacha, it will remain the same."** Announced Azuki as she held up Chacha's arm in victory.

 _Back with Haruko and Kimi…_

" **Ugh, she sure is reckless…"** Commented haruko with a look of annoyance as she saw how they dealt with the situation. That was overboard in her opinion…

 _With Gohan and Minaya…_

" **Thanks for your help…"** Said Minaya, after having questioned a random male student who had been more then happy to answer her questions as he walked away with a wave. She waved back before turning to her 'partner' as the student got out of ear shot.

" **Tch, well that was a bust, then again it probably could've gone better had you not made such a stupid noise!"** Said Minaya with a hint of anger as she pointed an accusatory finger at Gohan.

The 'stupid noise' she was referring to, just so happened to be Gohan's stomach, which had growled in hunger whilst she was questioning the student, which had certainly put her off. Gohan just rubbed the back of his head with an apologetic smile on his face. **"Sorry, I can't help it."**

Minaya sighed to herself as she saw him sit down and start rubbing his gut while it continued to groan at him. Atleast he had the decency to look a little embarrassed…

" **Oh geez… there are more victims and yet we still haven't found any clues…"** Annoyance and irritation was laced in her voice as she spoke, this clearly didn't sit well with her…

Before Gohan knew it though, she had pulled out a bunch of light bread sandwiches wrapped in plastic which she held out to him. **"Here, this should hold you over for awhile."**

" **Really? Thanks!"** Replied Gohan enthusiastically as he took the offered food and unwrapped as he began eating it. **"You're a kind girl Minaya."** Said Gohan as he took his first bite.

Minaya turned away from him she heard this, a sad look coming over her face as a memory from her past popped up in her mind…

 _(Flashback… five years ago…)_

" **Haha, what a disgusting bento!"** Spoke a young boy rather obnoxiously as he spat out the food he had taken a bit of.

" **Stop it, I made it myself for the first time!"** yelled out a distraught looking ten year old Uruchi Minaya as she reached towards her bento after having been knocked ass first onto the ground by her bullies. **"Shut up! Quit acting like you're everything!"** Shouted another boy, clearly pissed off at her for whatever reason.

Before the boys could continue harassing her, what looked like a twelve year old Haruko stepped forward and took the bento out of the first boy's hand before standing guard in front of the downed Uruchi protectively. Unfortunately, the bento had already been eaten, so Haruko turned to face uruchi as she offered her own bento to her. **"Are you alright? I have made too much, I'll share some of mine with you."** Said the young Haruko as she then offered her hand as well to help uruchi get back on her feet.

As the memory continued to play, Minaya couldn't help but voice her inner thoughts over it. **"I once had that little vision… to be together with that strong and yet gentle person… always hoping that I would get stronger day by day… Even though it's only a little, so long as I can be with that kind person, Instead of Gohan."**

" **Minaya-san!"** Minaya was ripped from her memory as she heard her name being called by Gohan. She turned to him as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of a newcomer. **"It seems that senpai wants to have a talk with us."**

The newcomer that gohan motioned over to was a female student who was obviously their senior. She wore the usual school uniform for the girls with the edition of black leggings that went up past her knees that were connected to black suspenders that were apart of her purple panties underneath her skirt Which gohan had noticed after a brief gust of wind had given him a brief show of it while he was looking at her. Her spiky tipped black hair that went down just passed her shoulders, with a single black bang cutting down her forehead over the middle of her face to the left side of her cheek, grey eyes gazing at them with a purpose.

" **So, you guys… wanna know who the criminal is?"** She said with an edge to her tone as her stance gave away the fact that she was the criminal.

Minaya, in a form of creating distance between herself and the revealed threat, hopped back a good distance from her, her skirt lifting up in the back as she did this, giving a glimpse of her orange panties in the sunlight.

" **So you're the criminal!"** Stated Minaya as she landed back on the pavement a reasonable distance away from her new adversary.

" **Before that, let me introduce myself, my name is Amio Kumi from the second year."** Said the newly named Amio confidently as she continued. **"And you're kenkeibu's?"**

Minaya chose this as her moment to give her own introduction. **"I'm junior member of shikkoubu Uruchi Minaya."** Minaya then pointed at Gohan, who hadn't moved from his spot before to her surprise. **"And that's kenkeibu's newest member, Son Gohan."** When Minaya was introducing him, she had thought of him calling him kenkeibu's burden, but when she thought about how he had handled himself on the introduction day, and from what she had heard from haruko about him taking down a dangerous infiltrator on his own, she decided against it. Regardless of her personal feelings towards him for getting more attention from her senpai Haruko then she did, he still had proven himself useful to them.

" **Amio-san, we can discuss the details in the student council."** Minaya finished as she looked expectantly at Amio, who just gave a little chuckle as she heard their names.

" **Oh I get it now, Uruchi Minaya and…"** While talking she rose her heand up towards them both, Gohan naturally being closer to her given that he hadn't bothered to move away when she revealed herself even now. **"Son Gohan RIGHT!"** As she shouted out the final word, Gohan felt something was off. It was almost as if there was something underneath him that was trying to keep him rooted in place.

" **Ah, my legs! They… they won't move!?"** Exclaimed minaya behind gohan, clearly being much more effected by this then he actually was.

" **HAHA!"** Amio let out a smug laugh as a circular object that looked like a compass appeared in her hand. **"MAKEN NEPHILA, LOSERS END"** She stated, calling out her maken along with it's attack as a green spider web appeared beneath her feet and spread out quickly, covering a couple hundred metres in radius beneath them before stopping.

Amio, not knowing how effective her move actually was on the half Saiyan, just assumed he was completely immobile as she gave him a cocky look. **"Can't move around huh? As long as you're within my territory; with your names being called… the more you move your legs the-"** Amio found herself being cut off as what appeared to be a small pink whip of energy crossed passed her and almost nicked her cheek from behind her.

Gohan found himself smirking a little as he knew that that was definitely minaya who had done that. If she could pull this off on her own then he would let her, he wanted to see what she capable of. If she needed his help then he would give it but for now, he'd be a spectator.

As Amio turned her attention behind her, she was met with the voice of Minaya, who had managed to over power her webs hold over her and flip over behind her when she wasn't paying attention to her. **"I'm not interested in your maken, all I want to know is… are you the criminal or not?"** Said minaya as she called out for her maken. **"Kageyake Perseus!"** She yelled out as it appeared. Her maken looked like a donut shaped disk with two triangular edges in it's centre that was held in place by pink light energy that radiated out of her fingers and down to the object.

" **Lightning fall!"** yelled out Minaya as she pulled back on the energy strings holding her maken before making a throwing motion with it, only instead of the object being thrown, beams of pink light energy that took the shape of arrows launched out of the centre of it, her skirt bellowing in the wind kicked up from her attack, showing off her panties once more.

" **Arrows of light!?"** called out Amio in surprise as she did her best to dodge the arrows. She couldn't help but **"tch"** in annoyance as she continued to dodge having just noticed that the arrows of light turned in mid-air every time they missed and aimed for her again and again.

Minaya smirked at her plight as she made numerous hand movements which held complete control over the arrows. **"Just give it up. You see, my element, so long as my arrows are maintaining their light, they will continue to chase you until they catch up to you."**

Gohan couldn't help but whistle at this. Not too bad, that was impressive, her way in which she handled her weapon and made it's greatest strength pull to her advantage was admirable, regardless of how much power you had. However, unfortunately it would take more then that to win a fight, and from what he could tell, minaya had made a grave mistake already by toying with her opponent instead of launching more arrows and making it impossible to dodge rather then play this cat and mouse game that due to where she was fighting… would come back to bite her.

Gohan was proven right as he heard what his 'senpai' said next whilst still dodging the arrows. **"You're pretty good for a junior but… You should have listened to what a senpai is saying until the very end!"** Right at the moment she finished this pungent statement, Minaya found that she was unable to move her arms or legs.

" **What!? M-My hands are…!?"** Said Minaya in shock as she tried and failed to move her arms even an inch. She was now completely immobilized!

" **Haven't you heard? The more a prey moves around in the spider web, the more entangled it becomes…"** Said Amio rather smugly as she lifted up her maken in her hand and pointed it towards Minaya. **"Anyways, its time for your punishment!"** Exclaimed Amio, fully intent on putting a beating on her.

" **Yeah, that's not gonna happen lady."** Came the voice of Gohan behind Amio as he placed his hand on her shoulder, garnering her full attention over to him.

" **What the? How are you still moving without a bother? You don't even look like you're struggling!"** Amio said in shock, her face sweating a little as she how ineffective her spider web was on him as of now. No matter how strong he was, he should at least be struggling to move by now!

Minaya herself was also shocked as she witnessed Gohan move over to her effortlessly, as if the web wasn't even there to him! **"How is he doing that!?"** She thought incredulously as she looked on.

Gohan, in a move that was a little surprising given what he had just done, grabbed the button out of his pocket and pressed it, effectively giving away their location to the other members of maken-ki. Gohan smirked as he saw her reaction to this. **"Don't worry Minaya, I only called them over so they can handle the rest of the situation after we're done here, because I think it's time miss Amio here was taken down a peg or two."**

Hearing his nonchalant, casual way in which he spoke about taking her down pissed off Amio. Who did this guy think he is! Oh, she was going to enjoy teaching him a lesson in respecting his senpai's! **"Oh, are you?"** Amio slapped Gohan's hand away as she took a jump back from him, gaining a little distance from him. **"I'd like to see you try, handsome!"** She exclaimed as she prepared her next attack…

 _With Haruko and Kimi at that moment…_

" **So if we don't get more funds, our club will have no future."** Said the president of some random club that kimi was currently negotiating with.

" **Agreed."** Kimi said rather simply.

Haruko, who had not been paying attention to the conversation up to that point due to Kimi saying she could handle it, couldn't help but interject upon hearing this. **"Hey what on earth are you guys talking about-"** Before she could finish, she heard her phone ringing. She quickly pulled it out and answered it. She couldn't even get a word out as Furan relayed the situation to her.

" **Haruko-san! I just got the signal from Gohan's and Minaya's team down at the gymnasium. Quickly, get over there now, they may need your help!"** Said Furan, her voice blaring out of the speaker.

Haruko nodded her head at this as she hung up the phone and prepared to leave as fast as possible, but not without letting her partner know first. **"Please excuse me, I'll have you in charge of this place."**

Hearing what she had to say, Kimi turned to her with a look of understanding as she threw a black heart in her direction. **"Haruko-san, take this!"** haruko caught it easily and thanked her for it whilst also asking a request. **"Once I go out, the path of the roof to the gymnasium-"** She was cut off by Kimi who understood what she wanted her to do. **"You can count on me!"**

Haruko smiled at this as she jumped over the guard rails, the pull of gravity pulling her down combined with the current of air she met as she plummeted down causing her skirt to blow up, her black pantyhose being in full view as she made her way down. Once she got a little further down, Kimi activated her maken known as 'comic star' and chanted **"Effect wax, version speed!"** which caused Haruko, who had just planted her boots unto the wall to launch herself forward, to increase her speed as she propelled herself to wards the roof top down below, skirt bellowing in the wind as she gracefully landed on the rooftop within seconds before pressing forward towards Gohan's location. Kimi waved her goodbye as she turned back towards the club president, who after seeing that display was no longer in any mood to argue with her. **"We will leave the fund as it is."** The president said in a downtrodden tone. Kimi clasped her hands to together with a smile as she heard this news. **"Really!"**

 _Back with Gohan and Minaya…_

" **Take this!"** Yelled out Amio, expecting he webs to go and ensnare Gohan. Only, nothing happened. As she looked down she realized something, her maken wasn't in her hand anymore…

" **Looking for this?"** Said Gohan, now holding Amio's maken in the palm of his hand, before he clenched his hand down forcefully and essentially crushed it.

" **M-my maken…"** Mumbled Amio in shock as she saw Gohan crush her maken into little bits, Minaya herself also being shocked at this turn of events as her jaw became unhinged from surprise, not having fully registered the fact that she could move her body freely once more.

" **The way I see it, Amio-senpai, you have two options. You could either come with us peacefully and no one else has to get hurt. Or, you can try and fight us without your maken, and we'll, unfortunately have to take you down with force."** Said Gohan calmly, laying out options for the girl similarly to how he had done to that other guy the previous day, hopefully she would be smarter than that guy.

Amio grit her teeth in frustration as she heard this. She could tell just from the way he had so casually taken her maken without her knowing, that her chances of beating him, even IF she still had her maken, was extremely low., then again, she still had her mission to complete, and the thought of just simply 'giving up' would get nothing accomplished…

It was at that moment that she decided to hell with it and gave gohan a look that told him she wouldn't back down.

" **Yeah, I'll take the second one handsome, but I plan on winning and escaping, not defeat."** Said Amio as she got ready to fight, only for a humanoid-like object to crash into the ground between them at that very moment. Amio being knocked over onto her ass on the ground from the small shockwave created by it, her purple panties in full view from her skirt being uplifted.

As the three, including Minaya who had recovered from her shock earlier, looked over at the place where the object landed, they found that it was Haruko! Who appeared to be leaning over a bokken sword. **"Phew… I'm really sorry for being late."** She said apologetically. Gohan just smiled at her as he gave a response. **"it's ok Haruko, we're glad here."** Hearing this, haruko turned over to Gohan, a little confused to see him completely unharmed as she had assumed since the signal was sent that that meant he was also in trouble, but he looked just fine. She looked over a little and saw her kouhai, Uruchi also seemed to be unharmed.

Seeing the confusion on her face, gohan explained the situation to her from the beginning to now, Haruko being not at all surprised that Gohan had managed to destroy Amio's maken having seen him in action yesterday. She then turned her attention over to Amio, who still hadn't fully recovered from that earlier shock landing next to her as she rubbed her head whilst getting up.

" **Gohan, please let me handle this."** Requested Haruko as her gaze was set on Amio, Gohan just nodding his head as he stepped back a little and let her do this.

Haruko took a step forward as she addressed Amio. **"So you're the criminal Amio-san?"** seeing no objection from Amio, she continued. **"Well than, like Gohan, and I'm sure Uruchi-san has said to you before, you can come with us peacefully and discuss what you've done with the student council, or you can make this difficult for us and we'll have to bring you down."**

Amio, noticing how the situation had just gotten even worse, her odds of getting out of this situation free now being all but zero, clenched her teeth in annoyance. She had been planning from the beginning to bring out one of the higher ups of kenkeibu and force them to use their maken in either a duel or by some other means, but with her maken now shattered, and a three on one situation, with her main opponent now being the vice-president, her odds of being able to get her mission complete were almost zero. She couldn't go back to her master's empty handed though, she had to at least try to get Haruko to show her maken, she had to!

What proceeded next was Amio attempting to attack Haruko, in the hopes that if she could push her enough, that she would reveal her maken. Instead of that happening however, Haruko managed to easily dodge Amio's attack before simultaneously jabbing her in the gut with her bokken, the blow knocking the wind along with some spittle out of her lungs and mouth before chopping her on the back of her neck and knocking her out cold. Her upper body crashing to the ground in a heap, her lower body, specifically her rear end sticking up in the air and giving Gohan a quick glance again at the defeated girls purple panties and fine looking ass before it too slunk to the ground as her body flattened out. Gohan just simply blocking off any lewd thoughts that his little head tried to inject into his head once again as he looked over to Haruko…

 _In a secret location…_

Unknown to Gohan and co. Their entire scuffle with Amio Kumi was being watched on screen by two shadowed figures, one distinctly female who sat in a fancy looking chair, the other distinctly male who stood whilst watching the events playing through on the screen.

" **What a useless girl, she couldn't even get that other girl to bring out her maken."** Said the female with a scoff at the failure of Amio.

The male in the room interjected however, not being bothered in the slightest by this failure. **"Let it slide, it's still fine this way don't you think? Besides, they will be coming over here this July anyways, along with that, she wasn't a total failure. I mean, after all, she did expose to us someone of interest in that Gohan guy, who will be here with the rest of the group in July as well, so try to be patient until then, okay?"** The girl nodded her head in agreement at the boy's words.

" **Yes, big brother…"**

 _Back with Gohan, Haruko and Minaya…_

" **Senpai!"** called out Minaya as she ran toward Haruko who had just placed Amio against the wall of the gymnasium, back first in a sat up position and embraced her. **"I'm so sorry!"** She exclaimed to Haruko as she rested her head on Haruko's massive breasts.

It took Haruko only a few seconds to come out of her surprise from the sudden embrace as she delicately placed both her hands on both of Minaya's cheeks that were being to become wet due to the tears now running down from her eyes. **"Really… you don't have to apologize anymore."** Started Haruko with a compassionate smile as she continued, Minaya's full attention now clinging to her every word. **"Ah… that face of yours now looks really cute."** Said haruko, doing her best to lighten the mood and get her to smile. **"we shall have Aki-sensei have a good look at you okay?"** Minaya just sniffled at this as Gohan walked up to Haruko and joined the conversation.

" **Minaya, you have nothing to be ashamed of, you did a good job out there."** Said gohan with his own supportive smile directed at Minaya, who along with Haruko looked over at him as he said this.

" **Gohan…"** Said haruko, a little surprised by Gohan's compliment towards Uruchi, not understanding what he was getting at just yet, clearly neither did Uruchi Minaya either.

" **What I mean by that is, until the very end, you never gave up. You did your absolute best to take Amio down when she gave no choice but to fight and didn't hesitate to give her almost everything you had, though in the future, you might wanna try hitting your more slick opponents with more attacks rather than just giving them the same few that they can dodge over and over again until they find a way to beat you. That was the only mistake you made, had you not done that, I guarantee you would've had a much higher chance of beating her."** Said Gohan, doing his best to give her a little confidence boost along with a little advice for her fighting style at the same time as he turned his gaze fully over to Haruko. **"Haruko, I don't know if you're still mad it me or not, but I just want you to know that I still see you as a good friend, and I'd like to think that hopefully you'll think the same of me whenever you're ready…"** Gohan finished sincerely as he turned and started walking away, not noticing the small blush accompanied by a slight look of guilt on Haruko's face.

" **Well, what are you going to do now then gohan?"** Haruko said, managing to get this question out to him before he walked off.

Gohan responded whilst simultaneously walking away. **"I've got a duel with Azuki, remember?"**

 _Later that day… near the track-field…_

As Gohan appeared at the track-field, he saw his opponent to be, Azuki, who had told him when he found her earlier on that this was where they would be fighting, along with the rest of Maken-ki as spectators, including Aki and Minori as well. They had all likely been either told this was going down and came here out of curiosity, or were brought here by Azuki o someone else so as to be an audience for this, which Gohan honestly didn't mind.

Azuki was the first to notice Gohan's presence and gained a confident grin over her face as she walked over to meet him midway, both stopping in the middle looking at each other as she spoke first. **"Good, you showed up. You ready for this?"** Gohan just gave her an affirmative nod to answer this, no words needing to be given on his end. Azuki's smirk grew bigger at this. **"great, we'll start in this spot then."**

Gohan, once again, nodded his head as he took a few steps back to create extra space, making sure to lower his power level to around that of Azuki's so as to make this more a battle of skill and technique rather than power, which would make things as fair as he could make them.

Minori and Aki, who were on the sidelines due to Aki having overheard Azuki talking about her duel with Gohan and told Minori about it, who eagerly came down to watch what would happen with Aki. Aki turned to minori. **"So, what do you think is going to happen here? Do you think our dear Gohan-kun is going to fight her?"** Minori turned to her friend with a broad smile on her face, clearly enjoying the fact that she was going to see Gohan in action. **"Don't know Aki, but I do know that Gohan-kun will fight her, after all it sounds like he gave her his word on this. I think you and I can both tell just from looking at him that he's not the type of person who breaks his word."** Aki nodded her head at this as they both turned their gazes back to Gohan, only just waiting for the duel to begin at this point.

The other members of maken-ki, such as Furan, Yuuka, Chacha, Kimi and Kengo looked on with curiosity themselves, not knowing what was going to happen but all to enthralled to see what would happen.

Haruko and minaya, who were still digesting Gohan's words from earlier, looked on at the oncoming duel, Minaya with an unsure look on her face while Haruko had a somewhat worried look.

Himegami then stepped forward between them, her being the one who would officialise the duel. **"Before we begin, could you both please call out what you want if you win?"** remarked Himegami in a serious tone.

Azuki narrowed her eyes as she flashbacked to what had happened between her and himegami at the maid café she worked at and the embarrassment she felt by Gohan and the others seeing her like that, especially gohan given he was a man as she alternated her gaze between him and Himegami. A way to get back at Himegami and gohan having been cooked up already in her mind, the perfect way for her to get even.

" **Hmph, when I win, I want Gohan and Himegami to be my butler and maid all day tomorrow and do whatever I tell them to do."** Once the words left azuki's lips, Himegami's eyes widened in shock, as did gohan's too, just not as much as Himegami. Himegami almost did a double take as she turned over to azuki, a look of incredulity on her face. **"You can't be serious.."** Azuki just smirked back as she heard this response. **"oh, I'm deadly serious…"**

hearing her tone, himegami found herself going from incredulous to annoyed, having just come to the conclusion that this was probably Azuki's way of getting payback on her for their café trip. Well then, since she wanted to involve her in this, she might as well fight fire with fire. She turned over to Gohan, who could tell from the look on her face that this meant war. **"Gohan, since I'm apparently involved in this now, would you mind if I put on the table what happens when YOU win?"**

Gohan, having had no idea what he'd have Azuki do if he won, and frankly not caring to give her anything to do himself, just nodded over to Himegami and gave her the reigns on that one as he could see her eyes practically begging him for it. Himegami smiled sadistically as she had his approval, turning back over to Azuki as she gave her own demand. **"ONCE Gohan over there wins and defeats you, you'll have to be mine and Gohan's maid tomorrow and do whatever we tell you to do."**

Now it was azuki's turn to look surprised. Why this little…

" **You're okay with those terms, aren't you a-zu-kin?"** drawled out Himegami with a smug expression on her face, knowing that saying Azuki's maid name would piss her off. Which it did, as Azuki gave her a pissed off look, her left eye twitching in anger and her jaw clenched with her teeth grounded together. **"Of course I am."**

Himegami continued to give that smug look on her face as she once again turned to Gohan with a gaze that told him losing wasn't an option here, not that he planned on losing to her anyway, his Saiyan half being completely opposed to ever losing a fight on purpose. It was time to fight and see what Azuki could do.

Both Azuki and Gohan quickly recited the mantra that every student who duels another must say out loud so as to finalize their agreement and confirm that there was no going back after this. Once one of them lost, they would be honour bound to see the demand through until the end.

" **Begin!"** Shouted Himegami as she gave the signal for the duel to begin.

Azuki was the first to react, pressing towards Gohan with purpose as she was the one to go the offensive to start. Gohan prepped himself for her arrival as he got into a defensive stance, noticing with a keen eye how Azuki's left leg began twitching as she neared him. This was all Gohan needed to know what was coming as Azuki threw a strong left kick aimed right for his head, which he ducked under without much bother, inspite of his speed being supressed to about her level. He was also able to stop his eyes from landing on her briefly exposed white panties despite the clear view he would've had up her skirt. Now wasn't the time to give his frustrated primitive instincts a chance to control him.

Azuki didn't let him dodging her first strike easily deter her though, quickly righting herself by using the momentum she had from the failed kick to spin around in a 360 degree angle while trying to land a spinning heel kick to the side of his abdomen, which Gohan blocked with the palm of his hand.

Sensing that heavy strikes weren't getting her anywhere, Azuki went for a more speedy approach and launched a flurry of kicks aimed at random points of his body. Gohan was slick though, more than she would've given him credit for as he evaded each one, only stepping back now and then to avoid the odd leg kick.

As she continued the barrage of kicks, Gohan caught sight of an opening between her myriad of strikes, and chose that moment to throw a blow of his own, breaking through her attacks and landing a swift palm strike to her abdomen. This sent off balance as the force of it took her off her feet and had her skidded across the ground on her back before she came to a stop a few metres away, using her hands to springboard back to her feet.

Her hand quickly massaged the region he had struck, which Gohan idly noticed had lost the clothing that covered it, her midriff now bare and a small bit of her purple bra showing as her uniform had, like in her battle with Kai, been torn up. It was as if her uniform was as sturdy as wet tissue paper. **"tch, that didn't work. Time to try something different."** Azuki thought to herself as she came up with a new plan of attack while still massaging herself.

Back on the sidelines, Minori and Aki were the least surprised with how the fight was going so far in comparison to the rest. **"How long do you think it'll be before she busts out her maken?"** Aki questioned her best friend amusedly, knowing all too well that it wouldn't make any difference in the end.

" **Not much longer, despite her bullish demeanour, Azuki's a clever girl, especially when it comes to fighting. Once she sees that her current offence isn't working no matter what she tries, she'll pull out her trump card."** Responded Minori, sounding just as amused by this as Aki was.

" **I probably shouldn't say this, but if Azuki does somehow manage to win, I wouldn't mind seeing Gohan in a butler outfit. I'd imagine it would look real good on him."** As a brief image of Gohan in a butler uniform popped into her mind, Aki licked her lips sensuously at the thought, while Minori just sweat dropped at where her friend's thoughts were going. If she was being honest though, the idea of Gohan being a butler for her didn't sound half bad…

Meanwhile Azuki, once she had finished massaging herself, charged at Gohan once again.

Gohan merely prepped his defence once more as he waited for her to get up close, once she did though, she changed her tactics. Instead of going for forward attacks, she attempted to faint Gohan with a left jab before manoeuvring to Gohan's left for a spinning back kick.

Having seen through the feint, Gohan raised his hand as he caught the foot aimed at the side of his head. Not giving her time to try and counter him, Gohan torqued his body, hand pulling azuki by her foot as he launched her towards a tree, she managed to gain control of herself in midair though as she righted herself and landed skidding on the ground, back coming a few inches from touching against the tree behind her.

Okay, now she was getting a little frustrated, she ha expacted at least one of her attacks to have landed by this point, but nope. She got outplayed by Gohan each time, it was as if he could see right through and knew what she do before she did it. Despite the situation, she found her respect for him as a fighter grow significantly as she started to realize his combat skills, at least when it came to defence and counter attacks, were top notch.

Still though, it appeared as if her current abilities weren't going to cut. They may not have been fighting for anymore then a minute at this point, but she could already tell that her current level wasn't going to cut, his skills, as much as she didn't want to admit, were better than hers as of now. The way he was so easily dodging and blocking her attacks showed this, which meant that if she wanted to win she'd have use 'that' to have a chance.

Minori couldn't help but smirk as she saw the look on Azuki's face as she looked down at her feet. Heh, looks like she was going to use it faster then even she had anticipated.

She wasn't the only one smirking though, as Gohan let his own filter over his features as he noticed an orange glow emerge around Azuki's feet. **"Looks like she's about to go all out now. Good, I want to see her at her best."** Thought Gohan as the orange glow brightened around Azuki's boots.

" **Hawk!"** Commanded Azuki, her shoes being replaced by metallic looking boots as the light died down.

If Gohan was a betting man, he'd bet that those boots increased her speed, given that they were equipped to her feet.

Well, he was proven half right as Azuki, with renewed vigour charged at him once again, her increased speed and the force behind her surge forward tearing the ground she had stood on apart, almost uprooting the tree as she left a trench behind her.

As she neared him, she reared her fist back this time for a punch. Gohan, without increasing his power level at all, still had enough time to react as he crossed his arms in front of him to block the oncoming strike.

This proved to be a mistake, as Gohan felt Azuki's knuckles press into his arms and forcing him to skid backwards with strength she didn't have before!

Gohan felt his eyes widen a little as he realized his blunder a little too late as he skidded to a stop a little off balance from the unexpected push back he was given. Azuki wasted no time in giving him no room to recover, finally having an opening in this fight as she swiftly nailed Gohan with a full force knee strike right to his gut, forcing a bit of wind out of him before smacking him spinning back kick in the face to send him back once again, his feet digging into the ground as he briefly lost his footing and fell to a knee as he stopped.

Gohan couldn't stop himself from hissing at his own blunder just now. Oh yeah, he was definitely rusty alright, being out of the fighting game for the most part for seven years had certainly duled his intuition for battle quite a bit. The fact that he had just allowed that to happen without prepping himself more cautiously had just cost him there. Rule number one of fighting, always be on guard and never underestimate your opponent, that included their abilities, which he had just done by assuming her maken only increased her speed and not even entertaining the idea it would also increase her strength too. Good going on that Gohan.

Plus, due to him having lowered his power level as much as he had for the sake of fairness, those strikes Azuki landed, which normally wouldn't even scratch him, actually hurt him. Granted, the first shot probably wouldn't even leave a bruise, but the other almost rattled him. If there was one thing he was quite certain of now, it's that he needed to start training more after this, so that he didn't make this silly mistake again.

These thoughts all whizzed by Gohan pretty quick as he saw Azuki approach him once more, most likely to try and finish this.

Back on the side lines again, the other's were, barring a few were impressed by the comeback of Azuki, with those who weren't there to witness what he was really capable of in Minori and Aki, and those who saw his 'fight' with that infiltrator on Sunday, thinking that Azuki was about to win this. Minori turned to Aki one last time as she saw Azuki near Gohan.

" **Well, looks like it's over. It was a good attempt at least."**

Aki nodded her head at this, knowing full well she wasn't referring to Gohan, but Azuki instead, both of them knowing well that even if he personally handicapped himself to make this fight fair for her, it would take a lot more then that to finish him even with his suppressed state. Even the kick she got to his head, while it appeared to have cracked him at first, it took no less then a second for Gohan to shrug it off and act like it didn't happen shortly after. Probably would only lead to a minor headache at most.

Their thoughts were shown to be on the money as Gohan powered up just enough to be above Azuki's current level, before easily parring her intended knock out kick to his face again hitting her in the upper torso with his elbow, sending her back once more. Once again though, she rdid her best to right herself as she felt herself skid across the ground with the tips of her feet dug into the ground along with her left hand as she slowed her momentum, the back of her skirt grazing harshly off the ground as she did this, causing it to rip enough for some of her white panties and round shaped ass wearing it to be exposed.

Her effort to stop this meant nothing in the end though as Gohan charged her for the first, and last time in this fight, idly noticing that the rest of her upper uniform had been shredded, somehow. This left her with only her purple bra to cover and protect her ample chest. As Gohan reached her, for the time being, he managed to ignore the heaving and jiggling of her bountiful bosoms along with her clearly erect nipples standing out of her bra's fabric as he threw a strong right hook at her, stopping before it reached her face by mere centimetres, the force kicking up a strong gust of wind out of the knuckles and passed her head, causing her short red locks to blow back with it.

Azuki's eyes, to those who could see them right now, had widened almost to that of dinner plates in shock. The attack was halted, but it didn't stop the feeling of defeat she felt inside her gut. With the position they were in now, it was obvious to everyone that she was unable to defend herself if he had initiated and committed to that punch, which something told her would have unquestionably knocked her unconscious, even if only briefly. Which meant only one thing…

" **Well, it looks like we have our winner."** Said Minori with a smirk, making sure her voice was raised enough for everyone to hear.

Himegami seemed to mirror Minori's smirk. Only, hers had much more glee to it as she announced the result for herself, a cunning look in her eye as she bared her gaze at Azuki. Oh she was going to enjoy teaching her not to get on her bad side. **"The winner of the duel is: Son Gohan!"**

As he heard his name being announced as the victor, Gohan tried to look a little apologetic as he knew that in winning he had basically put Azuki at the mercy of Himegami tomorrow. But, it was kinda hard to do that with Azuki's current semi nude appearance as the feeling he had pushed away when ending this farce came back with a vengeance.

With a will that might as well be comparable to Hercules, Gohan peeled his eyes away from Azuki's alluring form, once again having no choice but to war with his own body's instincts and desire as he felt his other head rise in his pants once again.

It was often said that a man's penis could either be his best friend, or his own worst enemy. For Gohan, as of now unfortunately, it was the latter. Gohan couldn't deny it anymore, he didn't know how, but at some point very soon he would have to find a way to stimulate his little friend, otherwise he would lose himself at some point to the urges that were gnawing at him continuously as he felt himself losing ground every time he was exposed to lewdness. Right now, he just wanted to go back to the apartment.

As he started walking back, Azuki found herself unable to move, completely frozen as she watched him walk away from her with victory in hand.

" **I-I lost? I thought I had him there for sure… but, somehow even without a maken of his own, he was still able to turn the tables on me that quick and defeat me."** Azuki thought to herself in shock as she continued to stare at his retreating back, idly noticing that Haruko and Inaho had joined him, likely to congratulate him on the win. **"You really are something else, Son Gohan…"**

Azuki's ears then perked up as she heard light footsteps coming towards her, though she still couldn't move her head, the person near her made their identity known real fast. It was Himegami.

" **Hm, looks like you lost Azuki, guess that means I'll be seeing you tomorrow."** Said Himegami with a triumphant look on her face. As she walked by her to catch up with Gohan and the others, she made sure to tell her one last thing before she left, her voice sounding haughty. **"Make sure to come in your maid uniform, after all, I wouldn't want you to not look the part."**

After Himegami said her piece and walked off at a brisk pace towards the others, though she was in no real hurry, the only thought that entered Azuki's mind as Chacha and Kimi came up to see if she was fine since they hadn't seen her move to get up was **"This is gonna suck."**

 _Later that day… in the evening at Gohan's and co's apartment…_

" **What is this… is there some kind of special occasion?"** Said Himegami, now clad in her gothic Lolita dress she wore on her date with Gohan, as she looked upon their table, which was stacked with plates upon plates of delicious food like steak and miso soup and so on.

Haruko responded by going on about how over dieting wasn't a good thing for them either as she told them all to dig in with a smile on her face, inwardly planning to try a different diet tomorrow morning.

Gohan, as well as Himegami and Inaho not giving this a second thought as they all gave a quick 'itadakimasu' before chowing down on the feast before them, Himegami eying Gohan from time to time as she ate, a plan forming in her head about how to kill two birds with one stone tomorrow. The first with teaching Azuki a lesson about getting on her bad side, and the other was having some more… intimate times with Gohan as well. It was high time she continued what she started with Gohan at the end of their date yesterday, and late tomorrow is when she planned to do so, but not without a little 'fun' at the expense of Azuki first.

 _The next day… in their apartment…_

Haruko sighed to herself as he sat into one of the two chairs present in the living room. It was a school day today, however due to her student council obligations, so long as she did the work that Furan needed done, it meant she didn't have to leave the apartment today. She was still dressed in her uniform though as she didn't have anything else to really wear since she had to wash her's and everyone else's clothes and dry them off by the end of the day.

Of course, Gohan and Inaho had already left for gym class today, which would be their only class today thanks to Minori. The class would more then likely be just controlling your maken energy inside the glass spheres they hand out for practise.

Himegami was here with her as well, her being the only one for now until Azuki showed up to do whatever she had cooked up for her today. Minori had given the both of them the day off from their school work so Azuki could abide by her word and be their- or should she say Himegami's maid for the entire day.

Speaking of Himegami, she was currently waiting in her room waiting for Azuki to arrive, and had told her before she went back to her room that once she heard Azuki knock on the door to tell her so she could be right there to greet her.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Haruko heard a knock at the apartments door. She got up as soon as he heard it and called out to Himegami to let her know she was here.

" **That's definitely her, hopefully Himegami won't go overboard…"** Said Haruko to herself as she walked out of the living room towards the door to the apartment. As Haruko reached the door, she heard the sound of a door opening in the background, undoubtedly Himegami's as she opened the door.

Even though Haruko had already seen her in this outfit before, she still found herself feeling a bit embarrassed for Azuki as she gazed at the fiery red head dressed in her indecent maid uniform.

Azuki herself sported a small blush on her also clearly embarrassed face, a clear indication that she didn't want to be doing this, but she had lost to Gohan, and thus she had no choice but to do this and be at Himegami's mercy for the day.

The first to speak was Himegami, who by now had strode up next to Haruko, clad in her school uniform as well due to her other clothes being prepared for a wash, with a smug expression on her face as she saw the look on Azuki's face. Oh, she was going to enjoy this…

" **Please, do come in Azukin, it's time we began, wouldn't you say?"**

Azuki wordlessly nodded her head at this, just wanting to get this over with. Himegami seemed pleased with this response as she stepped to the side, as did Haruko, giving her plenty of room to come inside. When she was inside, Himegami closed the door before turning back to Azuki as she voiced a question to her.

" **Alright Himegami, what do you want me to do first?"**

 _With Gohan… at the gym class…_

Gohan sighed to himself, this was getting a little boring.

What he meant by this was the class they were participating in involved everyone, but him, focusing their maken energy into spherical orbs which to show that it was working, a black mist would appear inside of it, and represent their energy. The more that one of them had, the more pronounced the mist would be.

While that was all well and good, Gohan wasn't doing this exercise since he didn't need a maken, which made his participation in being here kinda pointless considering this was where the first would learn to properly harness their maken abilities for future use. Since he didn't use Maken but rather ki, that meant he was just sitting her cross legged in between Inaho and Kengo who were both harnessing their maken energy, something he would never use.

Speaking of Kengo…

" **Hey Gohan."**

Gohan turned his attention to Kengo, who had a broad smile on his face as he looked at him, clearly not caring about how he wasn't doing the exercise.

" **Yeah Kengo? What is it?"**

" **I know this might sound out of the blue but, would you mind if I came around your apartment today? You know… to uh, hang out and stuff."**

Gohan gained a dead pan look as he heard this request. Yeah sure, hang out and stuff… his eyes gave him away completely, the only thing he wanted to do, clearly, was gawk at Azuki in her maid uniform, as he knew that she would be there for the day to hold up her agreement for losing to him.

" **Maybe some other time Kengo, but not today, I know what you're actually thinking, and it's not hanging out with me."**

Kengo deflated a little as he heard this response. Rats, he saw through him. Although, that wasn't the only thing he wanted to ask.

" **Well that sucks, but what about the senpai who caused all those incidents yesterday, what happened to her?"**

Gohan responded back, this time without the deadpan, in a confused tone. **"Well about that, according to Haruko, when she came to, she got down on her knees and apologized. Apparently, she didn't do it out of her own free will and thus had no recollection of the events she was told she caused, but even still she was suspended."**

" **Hmm, she really doesn't remember what happened?"** Asked Kengo, sounding highly sceptical about the whole thing, and who could blame him either. The whole amnesia thing for the senpai sounded way too convenient…

" **It's true."** Minaya spoke up from in front of Gohan, deciding to enter the conversation herself. **"Aki-sensei and the others saw it."** Minaya turned away from Kengo s she tried to continue her thoughts. **"Perhaps it's similar to-"**

" **HEY!"** Came the annoyed shout of Minori herself as she cut off what Minaya was about to say and hit Gohan, Kengo and Inaho in the heads as punishment for talking in class, even though Inaho hadn't said a word and had been confused with Minaya.

" **What the hell do you think you're doing… talking during my class."** She looked at Gohan as she said this, having noticed he was the most bored looking in her entire class by far since he wasn't doing the training. Time to fix that.

" **Well, it can't be helped. I suppose in order to keep your attention, I'll have to give a demonstration."**

" **KURIGASA!"** Shouted Minori with purpose as he snapped towards the direction of Kai kurigasa, who appeared to have recovered from his duel with Azuki, but looked a little nervous as he heard the principal call out his name.

" **Yes?"** Said Kai, trying to sound a little tougher.

" **We've finally got all the first years together so, everyone watch carefully!"**

As she said this out loud, the other students couldn't help but be shocked at was happening. A simultaneous out pour of 'is she serious' went around the place from the first years watching them.

What happened next though left the other students stunned as Minori charged Kai while he activated his maken that hardened his body, even more so then steel to block the attack, but despite his defence, as soon as her punch landed, she expertly utilized her energy, similar to how one would use ki, and sent kai flying into a wall.

The blast from her punch though rebounded throughout the room on total accident, causing multiple students to have to dodge or duck their heads to avoid taking a hit.

One of these people would've been Inaho, who didn't notice the rebound until was too late, however luckily for her, Gohan did and managed to push her down with himself to the floor to avoid it.

" **and that's how it's done."** Said Minori with a childish smile on her face, clearly unapologetic for the back lash effect of her attack, as she had gotten her point across to her students in her own 'unique' way.

" **Talk about overkill."** Said Gohan with a sweat drop.

" **Gohan-sama…"** Came the low tone of Inaho beneath him, causing Gohan to look down and notice that he was on top of her, in a way that could be construed as sexual.

" **ah sorry about that-"** Gohan quickly got off her, allowing her to sit up again. **"Are you okay?"**

Inaho smiled at his remark, not looking embarrassed from the position they were in at all, unknon to Gohan, she had actually enjoyed the closeness to him. **"Yes, Gohan-sama really is a nice person. Just like my guardian… uncle Takeshi."**

" **Uncle Takeshi…?"** Said Gohan with an inquisitive tone. Why did that name sound familiar to him?

 _At a certain dojo… somewhere in Japan…_

" **Is there something you need miss?"** Said an average looking seventeen year old boy dressed in a training gi with brown hair and eyes as he gazed at the woman at the entrance towards their dojo.

The woman in question had long flowing black hair that went down to her, with black eyes, mature yet beautiful looking heart shaped face with red lip stick on. She was wearing what could be described as a tight fitting yellow summer dress that almost went down to her ankles, which accentuated her curves in all the right places, with a simple summer straw hat and white heels. The parts accentuated the most by the dress were her hips and chest area, her breasts doing a good job of standing out even inside the dress and bra that concealed them, with the lower end of her dress doing a good job of pushing out her ass just enough to make it enticing to the eye, while still leaving something to the imagination.

All in all, this lady looked like a bomb shell, and despite the students demeanour, inwardly he was wishing that this woman was looking for him, as the prospect of having some 'alone time' with this woman was impossible not to be excited about.

The woman gave him a kindred smile, one you would expect a female sensei to give their students when they had done a good job training. **"I'm looking for the owner of this dojo, he's an 'acquaintance' of mine who I've come to visit. So tell me, is he here?"**

The student, clearly a little disheartened that this bomb shell wasn't here for him, still acknowledged her request and went back into the dojo to get his master.

After a few minutes, the master and owner of the dojo revealed himself to the woman, instead of being dressed in a masters gi however, he was in a black suit with a red tie and professional black shoes that you would expect more from a business man then a martial arts master. He had brownish black hair and an angular looking face that was associated with men strong men who trained their bodies a lot.

The man smiled as he saw the woman, recognising her immediately the moment he laid eyes on her. **"Heh, so you weren't kidding when you said you were coming to stay with me at the dojo for the next two months or so."**

The woman smiled even brighter as she saw the man, giggling to herself a bit as she heard his doubt she would actually do this. **"Of course I am, you didn't think I lied to you, did you?"**

" **No no, not at all. I know from experience that you're not one to lie. Anyway, please, come in."** The man stepped to the side as he said this, displaying his hand inside to the dojo in a rather chivalrous way.

" **Don't mind if I do."** Said the woman as she began walking inside, the man saying one final comment as she was passing him by. **"By the way, that's a real nice looking outfit you have on there, Chichi."**

The woman now revealed to be Chichi, looked at him briefly with a knowing and somewhat sensual look. **"I knew you'd like it. I wore it especially for our reunion, Takeshi Ooyama."**

 _Back with Gohan… after gym class…_

After the class had finished up, Gohan made his way back to the apartment, Inaho having left before him and was probably already back at the apartment. Speaking of which, Gohan now knew the name of the man who had along with his mother, arranged the marriage between him and Inaho, which was Takeshi Ooyama. From what Inaho had told him earlier, Takeshi was a lot like him, in how they were both kind and considerate, along with a few other things that Inaho chose not to divulge to him.

The weather wasn't that good right now, in fact it was actually raining, and it looked like it would only get worse as the day went on, he could even see big storm clouds beginning to form. Not that Gohan really cared about that though, after all it was just rain for now, and he had dealt with far worse weather conditions back when he was training with his dad and Piccolo when he was younger.

As he made his way past the pathway to the apartment and up the stairs to his and the girls room, there was still one question that bothered him. Why is it that he recognised the name Takeshi? For some reason, that name did ring a bell in Gohan's mind, but he wasn't able to attach a face to it.

As he reached the apartment door, Gohan reasoned with himself that it would eventually come to him, and when it did maybe it would give him an idea about how this tied in with Inaho as well.

Once gohan went and opened the door and announced he was back, he was greeted by none other than Azuki, who was as he had guessed, in her maid attire from the café.

" **welcome back, master-sama."** Said Azuki as she strode up near him before giving him a curtsy.

Gohan blushed at this and found his lower head starting to react as he noticed that when pulling up the sides of her dress for the curtsy, that she had pulled them all the way up to the point where her white panties were completely exposed to him.

Given her own blush of embarrassment as she did this, Gohan could only assume that this was something Himegami told her to do.

" **Please, follow me master-sama."** Azuki began walking over towards the kitchen after she lowered her skirt, with Gohan following behind her without saying another word, already feeling his brain beginning to resist his instincts temptations.

Before they made it in, Azuki felt it prudent to tell him where Haruko and Inaho were in case he was curious. **"Haruko and Inaho are in the bathroom right now having a wash, so try not to go in there until they're finished."**

 _Inside the bathroom…_

" **So, how was class, Inaho-chan?"** Said Haruko as she rubbed the wash sponge down Inaho's naked back, her bare breasts jiggling around a bit as she did so. Inaho being sat on the stool for now while Haruko kneeled.

" **Good, I really enjoyed it. Minori-sensei is a really good teacher."** Responded Inaho enthusiastically, her large breasts bouncing a bit as well as she moved to speak.

" **That's good-"** Haruko began as she continued rubbing the wet sponge down Inaho' back, small lines of water running down the small of her back with each stroke, garnering small moans from Inaho as they reached her bare ass, running down the line between her cheeks before finally reaching the stool, the luke warm temperature of the water only making the sensation feel that much more relaxing. **"-how was Gohan?"**

" **He was great-"** Inaho beamed as she recalled what happened earlier with him and her. **"You should've seen it Haruko, while Minori-sensei was giving us a demonstration on maken energy, the after effect of her attack came towards me, but Gohan pushed me down with him out of the way. He looked so cool when he was on top of me."**

" **Did he now…"** Said Haruko under her breath, jealousy beginning to stir in her as she had the thought of Gohan being on top of Inaho and thinking how unfair it was that it wasn't her, before shaking her head to try and rid herself of such an indecent thought. She and Gohan were just friends, that was it, there was nothing more to it, is what she tried to tell herself.

" **I think it's my turn now."** Said Inaho as she stood up, the cheeks of her delectable derriere doing a small pop out after having been seated for the last few minutes.

" **Eh, alright."** Said Haruko, handing over the washing sponge as she sat down on the stool herself so Inaho Inaho could wash her back, her breasts bouncing and nipples doing the same as her own enticing ass was pushed down unto the stool, her bubbly cheeks sinking into it a small bit as she readied herself for her own back wash…

 _Back with Gohan…_

Once they made it into the room, Gohan spotted Himegami sitting down on one of the chairs, idly listening to the weather report on tv that talked about how for most regions around Japan, they had to deal with the increasingly bad weather and possible mudslides. Whatever interest she had though quickly evaporated as she saw Azuki with Gohan and gave him a smile. **"Welcome back."** She said to him, he nodded his head in greeting back to her as she turned her focus briefly to Azuki. **"Azukin, please clean under this table at once."**

Azuki nodded at this as she went over to the table before bending down and beginning to clean up the dust that had accumulated under it the last few days with a brush and pan that she had pulled out of nowhere.

However, like when she had greeted him when he had come in, azuki's skirt was once again raised up, likely on purpose given the smirk Himegami held, and showed off her panties to him as she collected the dust before her.

So this was how Himegami planned to make her pay huh? Not just physical labour, but exposure of herself when Himegami commanded, in front of him which she clearly found embarrassing, but had to do to honour her loss.

" **Put a little sway in your hips Azukin, it'll make it that much better."** Said Himegami in an amused tone as Azuki, after a slight hesitation, began doing so without protest **.**

Gohan, like several times before, tried to ignore it, but like with Chacha on the track, he found his eyes gaze homing in more and more on the swaying, finely shaped ass of Azuki. His instincts fighting against his brain once more and beginning to win out more and more, as it felt he was beginning to slip into an almost hypnotic state as he couldn't look away.

Thankfully for Gohan's sanity, she finished up rather quickly and got up from under the table with a quick, but strained bow to Himegami as she went to put the dust and dirt in the bin.

" **When you've finished putting that in the trash, make me a cup of tea."** Said Himegami, while glancing at Azuki's retreating back.

" **Yes, mistress."** Said Azuki with a more pronounced blush colouring her cheeks as she walked to the trash bin, thanking her stars silently that she only had a few more hours of this before she was free.

Gohan took that moment to shake his head away of all the lewd thoughts that were surfacing all around his mind from that, with a considerable amount of difficulty even without her derriere moving sexily in his face. He sat down on the chair across the table from Himegami, giving his mind another minute before he finally spoke again.

" **So uh, what else have you been having her do?"**

Himegami turned back to Gohan, smile still ever present on her face, clearly enjoying what she was doing. **"hmm, everything pretty much. She's been very attentive indeed. She's cleaned and tidied up every room in the house, including yours up in the attic, cleared away any dust that was beginning to pop up in every room, with her finishing that job just now, washing the laundry along with hanging it out on the line, which I guess was pointless now considering that its started raining pretty bad, and finally she'll be making me some tea right now along with doing a few other things."**

" **Heh, sounds like a lot of work."** Said Gohan with his own small smile as he rubbed the back of his head, his instinctual hormones now once again under control for the time being. So long as he wasn't exposed to anything overly sexual for now, he should be okay.

" **It was, I guess. But our dear Azukin can handle it, she's a big girl after all."** A spark of jealousy welled up within her, as the word big somehow made her think about Azuki's large breasts, and whenever she thought about girls with big breasts, she felt envious and insecure since she only had really small breasts.

It was at that point Gohan noticed the name change. **"Uh Himegami, why are you calling her Azukin instead of Azuki again?"** Gohan asked, sounding a little curious.

" **Hm? You don't remember? That was what she called herself at the maid café that she works at. So, I decided it would be better for the rest of the day if I referred to her by her maid name from that place, and besides, you have to admit it is a fairly cute name for her, right?"**

Her words rung a bell in Gohan's mind as he recalled that moment on their date in that café, and the interesting along with, admittedly cute name she called herself as she introduced herself to them as customers. Boy, he could still remember the feeling of disbelief he had felt that day at the, to him, surreal sight of someone like Azuki, who from what he had gathered in his short knowing her, was a tomboy who prided herself on her toughness, and seeing her dressed the way she is now and before still had him lost for words to an extent.

" **Mistress-sama, I've brought you your tea."**

Both Gohan and Himegami turned their attention back to Azuki, who had arrived with a pipng hot cup of tea that smelt pretty good to Gohan.

" **Oh thanks, just leave it down on the table Azukin, and while you're at it, I think Gohan over here could do with a shoulder massage."** Said Himegami, pointing her thumb at Gohan.

" **Eh?"** was all that came out of Gohan's mouth as her words registered in his mind.

" **Understood, mistress-sama."** Was all Azuki said, her eyes narrowed a little as she walked up behind Gohan and laid her hands on his shoulders.

" **It's okay Azuki, you don't have to-oooooh!"** Gohan tried to say it was alright and that that was unnecessary, but found himself cutting his sentence off midway with a moan as she started giving his shoulders a massage, her hands working around all the kinks in his shoulders and making him feel a tingly sensation over them that felt real good!

" **Hmph, nice huh? I was surprised too when I found out, but Azukin is surprisingly very skilled when it comes to massages. Looks like her hands are good for more than just fighting-"** Himegami quickly took a sip of her tea, savouring the delicious taste in her mouth as her gaze turned playful. **"-Makes you wonder what else she can do with those hands of her…"**

The implication of what she meant by those words were not lost on Azuki, as her face turned a bright shade of red in embarrassment AGAIN as she stopped massaging gohan's shoulders and looked at Himegami. Her face was literally slack jawed at such an insinuation. **"H-himegami, what the hell!?"**

All she got in return was Himegami laughing at her expense, no doubt that she found her reaction hilarious as she held her gut from laughing so hard. Azuki clicked her tongue in annoyance, and no longer caring what happens next, said something that she knew would get under Himegami's skin.

" **Yeah keep laughing Himegami, I bet doing this makes you feel better about being a flat-chested midget."**

Azuki smirked as she saw Himegami go silent, her laughter being killed off almost instantly as she heard the insult, her face beginning to show anger as she glared at Azuki with a scowl. **"What did you just call me?"**

Azuki's smirk broadened into a full on grin as she walked up to Himegami, getting right in her face as she enjoyed how the roles had been reversed, consequences be damned. **"I believe I called you a… flat-chested midget."** Replied Azuki as she puffed her chest out at her, feeling good about herself as she watched her writhe in anger on her seat as she saw her eyes move from looking at her far superior bust size to her own almost non-existent, inferior boobs.

" **d-damn it…"** muttered himegami to herself, Azuki's grin still present after having taken her down a peg. That didn't last long though, as Himegami to her surprise, almost jumped out of her seat and latched on to her maid uniform, around the chest area looking comically livid. **"Damn you and all the other bit titted cows out there for mocking me with your stupidly large boobs!"** Yelled himegami as she pulled on the uniform with all her might, causing the clasp that held the white coloured chest holder to break away.

Azuki stood speechless for a bit as her breasts were broken free from their confines and happily bounced out in front of her, jiggling around as the soft creamy flesh of her large breastswere exposed to everyone, her hardened pink nipples sticking out from their almost equally areolas, standing out proudly for all to see.

Gohan, who to this point had been silent due to not wanting to get involved in a possible cat fight, found his brain nearly cease function entirely as he stared with rapt attention at the exposed melons of Azuki. A huge blush sported across his face as a feeling of arousal washed through his body, his member standing tall under the table fully and almost painfully erect with desire He had seen the girls in skimpy outfits before, especially a certain nurse at the hot springs not too long ago in quite literally the most scandalous swim-suit of all time, but he had never seen bare, naked breasts out in full view.

It was around about now that Haruko and Inaho exited the bathroom, bodies covered by towels that were held to their bodies as they prepared to walk to their rooms to change into sleep wear. Before they could reach them though, they heard a scream that sounded like Azuki's, and quickly rushed into the living room where they heard it.

Once they got in though, they immediately noticed that Azuki's breasts were out in full view, surprising them both as they weren't expected this, their jaws hanging open in shock at the display before them. **"A-Azuki?"**

The sound of her stunned voice caught everyone's attention. Unfortunately for young Gohan, his plight wasn't over as the shock of seeing such a thing caused both Haruko and Inaho to accidently let go of their towels in the confusion, which meant that they fell harmlessly to the floor soon after.

" **God have mercy…"** mumbled Gohan to himself as his eyes now not only had Azuki's glorious breasts in his sights, but almost the now completely naked bodies of Haruko and Inaho as well, their huge tits being just as big and silky looking as Azuki's, nipples looking just as tasty… their sexy looking thighs and garden between their legs. It was official, Gohan didn't just have a boner right now, he had a boner that demanded of him to satiate it's hunger and wouldn't go away until he did so, which basically meant that as of right now, Gohan had his dick doing all the thinking for him as his brain took a complete back seat, unable to hold back against all the lust that permeated his body.

Himegami, who by now had calmed down from her anger, noticed this change in Gohan, and felt any ill will towards Azuki, who had just covered her breasts and run out of the room, probably back home if the front door being opened and shut was any indication, along with Haruko and Inaho following her example as they too screamed at their 'wardrobe malfunction' as they picked up their towels swiftly and headed to their rooms, unlikely to come out of them for the rest of the day.

This left Himegami all alone with Gohan, who was still stuck in a trance like state after being exposed to too much arousing imagery all at once, his horny teenage hormones flaring wildly in his pants.

Himegami smiled a lavish, sexy smile as she realized this was her chance, she had had her little fun with Azuki, and now it was time to continue what she started with Gohan. She quickly tapped his arm to get his attention, his highly aroused and horny looking eyes gazing up at her with a hunger that needed to be quenched, which she smiled at as she motioned for him to follow her to her room. Himegami could already feel the hints of arousal as a familiar heat built up in her loins she felt his hungry gaze on her as he followed her to her bedroom door.

Himegami wasted no time in opening it, leading him as she closed the door and locked it as soon as he was in, only two words coming out of her lips as stood in front of him, arms splayed out wide welcoming him towards her, her panties beginning to dampen.

" **Take me."**

 **AND CUT!**

 **Before you say anything I know, I'm an evil bastard for ending it like this but hey look on the bright side, There's a guaranteed lemon in the next chapter as gohan can finally lose himself to his Saiyan instincts.**

 **Along with that, we had some slice of life and ecchi moments with Azuki as their maid, whom I'm sure won't forget this moment for a while, that's for sure.**

 **Also, as for the fight itself, I believe I explained well enough in the chapter as to why she landed any offence in on Gohan, and why he actually felt. Also, if there is anyone who didn't really like the fight I apologize, I'm not the best with fight scenes but I'm trying to improve and if you think you could give me some help in that regard then go right ahead, I'm all ears.**

 **Finally, it would appear that Chichi's location has been revealed, and she is with none other than Takeshi Ooyama. For those wondering how they know each other, I'll delve into the details of their relationship more in the next chapter and perhaps coming chapters after. And no, before anyone asks, it is just Takeshi, there is no takeru in this story.**

 **And lastly, we are finally out of the introductory arc and will be entering into the venus arc next chapter, along with Gohan and Himegami lemon and some backstory at least on Chichi and takeshi. Look forward to it as it will be even longer then this chapter, perhaps almost twice as long even.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter of 'Makenball Z!'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Makenball Z:**

 **Chapter 6: Sexual escapades, reminiscence, and the arrival of Venus!**

" **Take me."**

As the two words laced with lust left Himegami's lips, Gohan's now horny, misty eyes narrowed as he wasted no time in approaching her, both hands purposefully gliding up along her thighs inside her skirt and snaked their way inside her panties as they roughly grabbed her ass cheeks. This elicited a cute, alluring moan from her as Gohan leaned down and captured her lips with a hungry kiss, his tongue prodding at her lips for entrance shortly after contact, which she happily welcomed as she circled her arms around his strong, sturdy neck.

Himegami felt several moans of arousal escape from her throat as Gohan's tongue wrestled with, and dominated her own whilst also exploring the inside of her mouth fully as his hands cupped and squeezed her small but firm ass cheeks.

As Gohan continued to dominate her mouth with his wet appendage forcing her own tongue to submit, he pulled his right hand away from her right ass cheek and out of her panties and skirt as he manoeuvred it up her shirt and easily pushed up her small bra and began fondling her small a-cup sized breast.

Himegami became even more excited as she felt him enthusiastically grab and play with her right tit, the fire between her legs becoming even hotter as a wet patch began to appear on her panties around the area of her ever moistening pussy lips as Gohan pushed her along with himself unto her bed. Gohan was obviously on top of her as his hands continued to roam her chest and ass as he continued to explore her mouth with his own tongue.

Himegami felt her sexual arousal double as Gohan began furiously pinching and twisting her nipple, which hardened fast from his foreplay, his other hands middle finger touching her rose bud as the rest of the hand continued to grip her butt-cheek, all while his painfully erect, pulsating penis poked out of his pants, almost tearing them as it pushed its way into her skirt, where she felt it prod against her wet panty-clad folds.

Gohan chose that moment to break away his tongue from Himegami's as their mouth separated, a thin line of saliva connecting from one to the other. Their lust filled eyes met in that instant, a quick understanding being reached as both wanted this to happen, his gaze confirming to her own that there was no turning back. His eyes conveying an overwhelming sexual desire for her body, which she consented to let him have with a subtle, but noticed nod of the head as she gave herself to him, giving him full authority to do as he wished with her.

In response, Gohan gave her an almost primal grunt as he freed his other hand from her erect nipple, pulling out of her shirt before latching on to it as he tore it off her body and threw the ripped fabric of clothing to the other side of the room, before doing the same with her uplifted bra, which left her small breasts exposed to him. Her pink nipples stood at attention as Gohan eyed them, both hardened buds sticking out of her small pink areolas with her spotless, creamy white tit flesh accompanying it.

The lacklustre size of her bust compared to most of the other girls never even registered in Gohan's mind as he briefly marvelled at the sight of her naked breasts, Himegami's tits and by extension her lithe, petite body having its own unique titillating beauty to it.

Before the marvelling was over, Gohan took that chance to pull his uniform shirt over his head and off his body and throwing it in the direction of Himegami's ruined uniform and bra. This left his upper body exposed, which Himegami started marvelling at due to looking like he had been chiselled out of granite with how defined his muscles and six pack abs were. Her hands briefly tracing around his arms and chest, feeling the incredible definition and hard muscle they contained, which would all be used on her. Taking her small amount of time to appreciate the demi-god like piece of man meat that was about to have his way with her.

Once the marvelling was over, Himegami let out a sharp gasp as Gohan dove his head down and hungrily captured her left tit with his mouth and began sucking on it, tongue swirling around her erect nipple and her areola, occasionally nibbling the bud as his right hand cupped and fondled the other tit, flicking its nipple around occasionally as well.

" **Ngnn, ahh!"** Moaned Himegami with a deep blush as she bit her lower lip, the feeling of Gohan's mouth on her left breast with his teeth going from grazing to grinding down on her left nipple, not to mention his other hand twisting, pinching and fondling her other nipple and boob flesh was sending what felt like pleasurable shocks of electricity through her body. She could feel her arousal increasing steadily the more he played with her body, her inner thighs now having a steady stream of her juices running down them from her vagina, which had now completely soaked her panties in anticipation for what was to come.

However, her nether region wasn't the only thing expending bodily fluid, as Gohan gave one final pinch to her right nipple as he bit down hungrily on the other, causing the highly erect nipples to finally spray out some milk after all the stimulation. Half of which went into Gohan's mouth, which he lapped like a thirsty animal that hadn't had a drink in days, the other half spraying up past his hand, with some landing on the bed and the rest landing on his upper back and left shoulder.

Once her nipples calmed down and stopped squirting milk, Gohan halted his excursion, his horny self being satisfied with his conquest of her breasts. Now, it was time for the main event. His dick was ready, and wasn't going to wait any longer. It was time for penetration.

Gohan wasted no time in standing up off the bed quickly, pulling down his pants, along with his underpants and throwing them away. Himegami couldn't help but have her eyes widen in shock as she laid her gaze on Gohan's unconcealed member as it stood at attention in all its glory, looking like it couldn't be any more erect if it tried.

" **W-what the!? Talk about well endowed. Will that even fit? I doubt I can take it all…"** Thought Himegami in shock as she stared at the almost ten inch python that stared back at her with an almost two inch girth. This didn't stop Himegami from spreading her legs for Gohan however, giving the now hornier young man a gracious look at her utterly drenched white panties. **"I won't let that stop me though… I've come this far already-"** She started in thought as she pulled her legs up and removed her skirt and threw it away before removing her panties in a deliberate, slow and sexy manner to entice him even further. **"-and I won't leave empty handed. This just makes me want him even more."**

As she pulled her panties off down past her ankles and off her completely, the absolutely soaked fabric held by the finger tips of her left hand, she gave a lewd smile as she tossed it right at Gohan, the soaked garment landing on his blushing face. His nostrils taking a strong whiff of the wet panties, the instinctual beast that was Gohan currently taking great delight in the powerful scent of Himegami's horny pussy on them before they fell to the floor.

Gohan's gaze met Himegami as she laid her feet on either side of her double bed with her in the centre, bending her legs so her knees were up in the air as she propped her upper frame up on her forearms and elbows, a look of incredibly powerful lust on her face that permeated through her Cheshire like smile.

" **Come and get it, big boy."** Said Himegami in a sensual, almost begging tone as her gaze met with Gohan's.

Gohan's eyes narrowed as they scanned her naked form up and down one last time, from her flushed and cute face, to her small boobs and hard nipples, all the way down to her pussy as his desire to take her shot through the roof. He took his chance to tower over her as he placed his hands on her hips and positioned the tip of his shafts mushroom head at her entrance. With one final look into her eyes, he pushed the head of his cock forward, letting out a grunt of satisfaction as it penetrated inside into the tight walls of her vagina.

" **Mmmph, ahh!"** Moaned Himegami as Gohan inserted his sex inside her, her eyes rolling up in pleasure as she felt it penetrate her more and more, his shaft slowly pushing its length inside her further and further through the tight walls of her cunt following the head.

" **Aaaagh!"** Grunted the half Saiyan in pleasure as he felt his cock being constricted around and stimulated by her pussy's tightening walls, his penis now half way inside her pussy. With a little extra effort, Gohan forced the rest of his rod inside her, the tip of his head poking harshly against something within as both he and Himegami moaned simultaneously.

" **I-I can f-feel it, i-it's touching against my womb!"** Thought Himegami as she could feel it trying to pierce through the walls to her womb, every movement it made inside her sending shockwaves of pleasure through her spine and body.

" **Haaaah."** Breathed out Gohan as he got used to the feeling of being inside Himegami as he began to slowly pull back out, his shaft being almost outside of her entrance with only half of the head still inside as a predatory look came on his face.

Without warning, he swiftly drove his cock all the way back in with force, his head slamming against the walls of her womb, making Himegami arc her back in pleasure as a loud sexual moan escaped her lips from the re-entry.

Her moans of ecstasy only increased in quantity and volume as Gohan repeated this process again and again. His large sword pistoning back and forth with increased speed and vigour, grinding up against Himegami's ever tightening inner walls as it repeatedly smacked into her womb with ever increasing ferocity.

Himegami's hips buckled as she lost the strength to keep herself supported on her forearms and fell back onto the bed completely. **"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Oh god! This feels so Ahhh! amazing!"** Moaned out Himegami as Gohan continued to savagely pulverize her pussy with his large dick, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her tongue hung out of her lips dripping a bit of saliva down her chin. Her entire body becoming utterly rocked by Gohan's constant overwhelmingly powerful penetrations.

" **H-harder… fas..ter."** Himegami managed to choke out from her throat despite the incredible ecstasy she was feeling more of from Gohan's mighty thrusts that were still gaining power as they widened her small constraining pussy walls to accommodate his size.

Hearing her plea, Gohan picked her up by the waist and brought her naked body close to his, one arm encircled around her back with the hand on her side to stabilize her with his other hand moved down to grope her cute ass again. His huge organ only continued to thrust in and out of her pussy without losing any momentum or power as he did this.

Using what little strength she could feel in her legs, Himegami wrapped them around Gohan's waist as he ploughed through her inner sanctum with the force of a jackhammer through cement, to maximise her pleasure from his thrusts.

" **Hgnnnnnnahhhhhh!"** Yelled out the half-saiyan with pure, raw emotion as he thrusted up in her harder and harder. Faster and faster, his dick becoming almost a blur as his balls repeatedly and fervently bashed against her crotch from his constant balls deep plunges.

" **Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Aaahhh! Aaahhh-mmph!"** came the repeated moans of Himegami before Gohan cut her off by planting a rough kiss on her lips. Himegami's moans of sexual bliss continued in Gohan's mouth as his tongue darted into her mouth and wrestled hers into complete submission again, trading his saliva with her own as his meat stick pummelled her insides. The friction created from his cock's constant grinding against her twats walls building an unbelievable of heat inside her loins. His lips only separating from her own for brief windows of time to allow her to breathe a little before slamming them back on to continue his domination of her mouth.

After about a minute more of this, Himegami couldn't hold it in anymore as she began to feel her climax approach her. **"I-I'm about to-"** Thought Himegami as her pussy tightened around Gohan's large cock, giving him the final push towards his own orgasm as he gave one final push inside her with his whole member, finally piercing through her wombs entrance, balls on the outside firmly smacking against her skin. **"-CUUUUUMMMMMMM!"** finished Himegami as her clitoris came and squirted out ropes upon ropes of her creamy white nectar.

As she came, her cunt tightened to obscene levels as Gohan's balls clenched, his own batch of cum gushing out of his cock and into Himegami's womb. This went on for about twenty seconds as her vaginal muscles milked him dry of his semen, a portion of which began to leak out of her cooch and pour out from it down to the floor. Himegami all the while resting her head on Gohan's left shoulder as the sensation of Gohan blowing his load in her continued on.

Once his penis stopped ejaculating, his balls having been drained at this point, Gohan remained silent for the most part. The only sound Himegami could hear was his low, slightly erratic breaths as he recovered from his orgasm.

Once those stopped, Gohan placed Himegami back down on the bed again, back-first as he pulled out of her, some more of his cum pouring out of her opening as he did this unto the bed below her.

Himegami made no attempt to move her body, simply breathing in and out as she felt rather exhausted physically and mentally from the sex that had taken place.

This lasted for all of about a minute before Himegami let out a small, weak and exhausted gasp as she was suddenly turned over unto her stomach on the bed. The feeling of Gohan's hands being returned to her hips as she managed to turn back her head enough to see him positioning his cock, which to her awe and surprise, was still as erect as before, veins throbbing out of its engorged state, at her clit once more.

" **H-he's s-still not.. s-satisfied?"** murmured Himegami in absolute shock, before her tongue burst forth out of her mouth down near her chin as a moan of pleasure chortled out of her throat from Gohan plunging his thick rod balls deep inside her once again.

Gohan held her hips as he thrusted in and out of her thunderously with purpose. Himegami's face ended up being pushed into the sheets of her bed as Gohan reasserted his efforts to plough through her already war torn pussy with his army grade knife. The odd gasp escaped Himegami's mouth alongside her moans as Gohan gave her petite ass the odd smack as he gave her hole the javelin with his rod, leaving behind a red mark on her ass cheeks along with the ones from his earlier groping.

Gohan continued to rock Himegami's already cum filled caverns with superhuman thrusts of his slab of meat for another ten minutes, Himegami being incapable of anything other than drooling on her bed sheets with her non-stop moans of ecstasy.

" **AAAAAAAGGHHHHH!/UWAAAAHH!"** Growled/moaned out Gohan and Himegami simultaneously after ten minutes of doggy style as Himegami's tube tightened around Gohan's dick again, and brought with the familiar sensation of an orgasm from the two of them as they both came hard. Gohan dispatching another round of his incredible quantity of dick milk inside her and into her already full womb as even more ropes of Himegami's clit cream squirted out unto her bed. Her gut pushing outward from the amount of semen blasted into her.

As Gohan pulled his still somewhat erect, but also rather flacid penis out of her again, allowing his seed to flow forth out of her womanhood like a gushing waterfall as her gut went back to normal, Himegami had one final thought in her head before she passed out. **"I-If this is what.. I have to e-expect when h-he gets like this in the f-f-future. I, might need help."**

With that, she passed out face first on the bed, ass in the air still gushing out Gohan's semen, with a fucked silly look on her unconscious face as she entered the world of dreams. Not to awaken until early morning.

Meanwhile, after taking a few breaths to calm himself, Gohan had finally returned to his senses and was, for now, no longer controlled by lust or his sexual instincts. He was still aware of what he had done with Himegami though, and could remember all of what just happened in vivid detail, but managed to push the imagery away from his mind for now with a greater ease than earlier due to having relieved himself at last. Even as his dehazed eyes stared at what he had done to Himegami, having essentially made her his cum dumpster when losing his virginity, he managed to put a small, gratified smile on his face as he turned away from Himegami's unconscious form and picked up his clothes that had been thrown to the other side of the room.

" **Thanks, Himegami."** Said Gohan as he opened the door to her room and gave a final quick look at his handy work inside. Having never felt more alive then he had having sex as he closed the door behind him and went off to his room in the attic to rest, a large part of him wanting to experience that sensation again at some point when the opportunity presented itself.

 _Meanwhile… back at the Ooyama dojo…_

" **So Chichi, how've you been?"** Asked Takeshi with a smile as he walked with Chichi through the dojo whilst his students practised their martial arts in the background.

" **Good. The trip over here was enjoyable, especially the scenery. I rarely come out this far, so the sights on the way here were certainly nice to look at. And now that I'm here, I feel even better."** Replied Chichi with her own smile directed towards Takeshi.

" **Heh, that's good to hear. I'm glad you've had a nice time so far."** Responded Takeshi as they approached a sliding wooden door that led to the living quarters of the dojo.

" **You're too kind. What about yourself?"** Questioned Chichi as they reached the sliding door, which Takeshi opened for them to lead her in and closed it behind them as they walked through.

" **Eh, I can't complain. The day has been pretty good so far. Mt students have come along quite nicely in their training, the weather has been fantastic over here, especially considering how awful it is in many other areas of Japan."** Said Takeshi in a laid back manner, Chichi simply nodding her head along to his response, being in full agreement with him that the weather this area was having now was way better than what most of Japan was dealing with today.

" **I have to agree with you though,-"** Started Takeshi, slowing down his pace a little as his eyes roamed Chichi's form in her tight dress' particularly around her hips and ass. **"-Now that you're here, I feel even better."**

Chichi gave Takeshi a sideways glance with a knowing smirk on her face as she saw him admiring her curves that she was proud of, having gained them through her training and dieting that she had never given up on even after she had married her now deceased husband Goku all those years ago. To be honest, she actually enjoyed this attention from him, knowing the kind of eye he had for beautiful women after getting to know him personally over the last seven years.

" **You know, we've really come a long way since we first met."** Said Chichi as they both approached another sliding wooden door on the left that most likely led to Takeshi's room.

" **We certainly have."** Remarked Takeshi whimsically as his eyes stopped their roaming once they came upon the door to his room and stopped in front of it. Chichi being in front of it while he was to the side. **"If I remember correctly, it was a few short days after the cell games…"**

 _Flashback…seven years ago… three days following the cell games…_

As the powerful rays of the sun blared down on the streets of Tokyo, bouncing off windows and gave off an almost viewable wave of heat throughout the bustling city filled with tens of thousands of native Japanese people milling about. Whether it was to get to work or to have a nice day out for themselves or with friends or family.

With how happy the people looked all round you would find it hard to believe that the earth itself had been under threat from annihilation by a super powered bio-android a few days prior. It really just went to show just how fast people could get over such an event and just move on with their lives as if nothing had ever happened.

One young man in his early thirties walking down the street alongside a crowd of other men in identical suits to his own that were heading off to work, didn't exactly share this sentiment.

The young man in question was in fact a younger looking Takeshi who was currently wearing the same attire he was wearing in the present. A downtrodden look was plastered onto his face as his melancholic eyes remained looking down at the ground as he moved forward with no particular direction in mind.

The reason for his sour mood was due to his wife having passed away barely a week ago from an illness she had been diagnosed with for almost a decade. He and her had both known that her death was imminent, and no matter what they tried, she was guaranteed to die at a young age, which Takeshi had always thought was unfair since the moment the news was broken to them.

What had made that whole situation even worse, for both himself and her especially while she was still alive, was that the illness prevented her from ever having kids. Takeshi had known all too well just how much of an impact that had had over her. That wasn't to say he hadn't wanted to have a kid of his own, he had actually quite liked the idea of having a son or daughter. But compared to how much his now deceased wife had wanted one? It wasn't even close.

Just seeing the way she had broke down that day when she had been told that giving birth, for her, was an impossibility still gave him chills to this very day. It had been obvious to anyone who had seen her breakdown in that room with the doctor that one of the things she had wanted to do more than anything in her life was giving birth to her own child that she, along with Takeshi could nurture and care for. But as life often proved to a lot of people, it could be quite the unfair and spiteful mistress indeed.

What had gotten to him the most about his current situation though, was his dearly departed's final words to him before she had passed on to the afterlife.

" **Takeshi… I want you to promise me. Once I die, don't wallow in defeat and loneliness. I want you to be happy, not sad. Once I die, I want you to get back on your feet and find happiness in your life. Whether you do this by yourself or through meeting someone else, it doesn't matter. So long as you can find joy in life. Please Takeshi… Promise me that…"**

" **I promise…"** The response he had given her before she died with a smile on her face echoed in his mind.

The real question was, how was he going to do that? He certainly couldn't think of anything or anyone that could bring him out of his funk right now.

As Takeshi wandered aimlessly into a park though, things took an immediate turn in a way he wouldn't have expected as he accidently walked into someone who was walking in through a side path to the ground on their ass.

" **Ouch!"** remarked the person as they felt their ass meet the pavement unexpectantly after walking into someone.

The sudden feeling of bumping into someone managed to knock him out of his stupor as he raised his head up a bit to look at who he had knocked down so he could apologise, only for his breath to hitch in his throat a little.

Before him was a younger looking Chichi who, naturally due to the hot weather most likely, had let her long black hair cascade down to her lower back, a yellow summer dress practically identical to the one she wore in the present to accompany her heart shaped, beautiful face.

What had caught young Takeshi's attention the most however, due to him still being somewhat of a perverted man, was her clear white panties that had been exposed to him due to her open legged position she was in sitting on the ground while nursing her rear.

" **Oh crap, keep a hold of yourself Takeshi. This isn't the time to be staring at a woman's underwear! Even if it's a nice pair… along with those sexy looking thighs and fine che-"** Takeshi stopped those thoughts from going any further as he comically shook his head to rid himself of such lewd thoughts. He had knocked her over, the least he could do was offer her a hand to help her up.

" **Uhm miss?"** Started Takeshi as he offered his outstretched hand to her, gaining her attention. **"I'm really sorry about that, I wasn't paying enough attention to my surroundings. Please, let me help you up."**

The younger Chichi gave him a quick one over with her gaze before grabbing on to the aforementioned appendage and using it to get back on her feet. Her hand still rubbing her slightly sore rear after it's unwanted meeting with the pavement.

Takeshi, still feeling a little guilty about what had just happened, attempted to apologise to her again, only for the young Chichi to cut him off before he could. **"There's no need for you to apologise again, I heard you the first time."** Said Chichi with a huff as her gaze met his. **"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Just try not to zone out like that when you're walking around anymore, okay?"**

Takeshi began rubbing the back of his head with a small embarrassed blush as he replied sheepishly. **"Hehe, yeah sure, I'll do my best."**

His answer didn't seem to satisfy the woman at all, as her gaze turned quizzical. **"If I may… why exactly were you zoned out like that in public?"** She questioned as she stopped nursing her backside and folded her arms together.

The question caught Takeshi off guard as he just stood there staring at her rather confused as his brain tried to come up with a response to that, to no avail.

Chichi, not feeling like chastising a guy she had just met for failing to respond to her properly, and just awkwardly staring at her, just stood there patiently and awaited his response.

Sure enough, Takeshi eventually got his wits about him after standing around like a dumbass gawking at her for what felt like an hour, but was realistically more like a minute or two. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he felt like he could confide in this woman, despite not even knowing her name. There was just something different about her, something that told him he could trust her.

With that, he explained to her why he was like this, about the effect his now former wife's passing had had on him. All while a look of melancholy was etched over his features. As he was explaining, The look on Chichi's face morphed from slightly annoyed but patient, to a look of understanding and familiarity.

As he finished his trip down memory lane, Chichi couldn't help but feel a sort of soft spot for the guy as he had lost his spouse within the last number of days just as she had as well.Out of courtesy, Chichi grabbed his attention immediately as she told him that she was in a similar situation to him.

Takeshi found himself feeling utterly surprised as Chichi told him about the passing of her husband and how her friend called Bulma had coaxed her out of her house for awhile in an attempt to lift her spirits after her husband's death by peacefully walking around the parks of Tokyo to get her mind off of it. Unknown to Takeshi at the time, her former husband, Goku, had also sent a message for her to move on from him as he stayed in the afterlife and do what she could to make herself happy.

That was convenient, what were the odds that the first person he ran into and talked to about his personal life was in a similar scenario to himself? She was a recent widow like himself, and undoubtedly understood him and what he was going through.

After she finished her story though, she dropped a suggestion on him that surprised him. **"How about you come with me? I can tell you're a good guy at heart, and it doesn't sit well with me to see you like this after getting to know you a little. Besides, I could do with the company myself."**

Okay, there was no way Takeshi was saying no to that, but one question still nagged his mind, something he had neglected to ask of her initially. **"Sure, I'll go with you. The name's Takeshi Ooyama by the way, what's yours?"**

Chichi smiled back at him as she heard his reply, happy to give him her own name too. **"It's Chichi. Now then, shall we?"** She said as she outstretched her hand for him to grab with his own, to Takeshi's surprise at her forwardness, before he let a small, but genuine smile come over his face as he accepted the hand, latching onto it with his own as he let her lead him off somewhere into the distance.

 _Flashback end… back in the present…_

" **You and I had a great time that day with each other. Once it was finished, I can recall how happy we felt around one another as we exchanged our contacts to stay in touch. It's still hard to believe all that's happened between us since that point in time."** Remarked Chichi as she opened the door to Takeshi's room and walked inside with him in tow.

" **You're definitely right about that. Our relationship has come a long way since we met seven years ago."** Said Takeshi as he slid the door closed behind him before making his way behind Chichi and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to himself. **"After all, you're the only other woman I've ever fallen for, Chichi."** Whispered Takeshi huskily into Chichi's ear, causing her to shiver a little from the feeling of his hot breath up against her ear.

" **And you are the only other man I ever fell for, Takeshi."** Replied Chichi as she felt one of his hands begin run up and down her thigh, along with a certain visitor beginning to poke her rear. **"Hm, it appears that someone is getting excited."** Commented Chichi in a sultry tone, making no attempt to stop him from continuing his ministrations.

" **How could I not?"** Started Takeshi as his other hand reached up and fondled one of her breasts through her dress, garnering a small, but erotic moan from Chichi. **"I just can't help myself Chichi."** He finished as his hand that had been massaging her thigh pulled up the him of her dress, giving him full view of her pure white panties, his member tightening inside his pants as he laid eyes on the gorgeous sight.

" **I have to return to my students to supervise their training in about fifteen minutes, so how about we skip the foreplay for now and get down to business."** Said Takeshi as he pulled the back zipper of her dress down, a clear look of lust in his eyes.

Not being bothered by this at all, Chichi let her dress fall to the floor as she turned to face Takeshi, her own look of lust to match his own. **"That's fine by me. Make sure you don't hold back."** Commented Chichi as her white, lacy bra fell to the floor, exposing her perky breasts and pinkish nipples as she pulled down her panties and kicked them to the side.

" **Oh, don't you worry-"** Started Takeshi as his pants zipper was pulled down along with his underpants, allowing his large, thick cock and balls to be freed as he strolled up to Chichi, his member twitching in excitement at the prospect of what was about to happen next. **"I intend to give you everything I've got."** Was all he said as he wrapped his arms around Chichi at her back and she doing the same around his neck as he leaned her unto the bed, his penis at the ready to penetrate her folds as she diligently wrapped her legs around his waist.

" **What are you waiting for then? Bring it on!"** Remarked Chichi with clear desire as she leaned in for a deep kiss…

 _Back at Tenbi… The next morning…_

Himegami's eyes began to flutter open as she awoke from her sleep. She felt rather groggy and wasn't sure what time it was or how long she had been out for as she pushed herself up on the bed, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes as she propped herself up on her bed with her knees. As she got the sleepiness out of her eyes and looked down at her bed, quickly noticing and catching a whiff of the strong scent coming off of the amount of cum, semen and juices that were on her bed sheets and had either dried in, or were in the process of doing so.

Images of what had happened yesterday between her and Gohan fluttered seamlessly into her mind as she recalled that entire experience in detail. A strong blush overcoming her face as she realized that not only had she and Gohan had sex, but the kind-hearted Gohan had fucked her so hard and well that she was rendered unconscious in absolute sexual bliss until now. Her gaze caught sight of her alarm clock that hadn't been set as she looked at the date and time displayed as a Tuesday, roughly 6:45 in the morning.

Himegami's eyes than fluttered over to her torn up uniform that had been haphazardly thrown to the other side of the room. **"I got him so excited he was willing to rip my clothes right off me and take me like a horny beast."** Said Himegami to herself as she felt herself become a little wet thinking about how dominant Gohan behaved when fucking her.

Himegami shook her head of these thoughts as she got off the bed and went to her wardrobe, only to discover that none of her outfits were in there. **"Damn, I forgot. My clothes were in the wash and being dried. In all the commotion yesterday, I forgot to collect them along with my spare uniform…"**

Himegami did a quick one over on her wardrobe as she picked up the only things she could, which were a purple bra and panties, which she proceeded to put on before heading for the door to get to the washing room and pick up a spare uniform.

As she came out of her room however, she ran into Haruko who had just been walking by, looking as though she had gotten over her body being exposed to Gohan yesterday, or at the very least was doing her best to forget it ever happened.

" **Oh Himegami! You're up a little earlier then usual."** Started Haruko with a hint of surprise as Himegami turned her gaze over to her.

Haruko was of course, garbed in her school uniform as a look of embarrassment came over her a little as she saw Himegami was in nothing but a small purple bra and panties. **"H-Himegami! Could you try not to be dressed so indecently when you come out of your room!?"** She stuttered out as she recalled that time when Himegami had walked into the living room in nothing but a scandalous see through nightgown.

Himegami simply rolled her eyes at Haruko's moral grand standing as she began walking off to where she knew her clothes were. **"I don't have anything to wear in my room right now so I'm going off to get my spare uniform."** She stated rather bluntly to Haruko as she passed her by and walked off down the hall.

After calming down once she was out of sight, Haruko found herself replaying Himegami's words in her head as something stood out to her. **"Wait a minute… Why does she need her spare? Wouldn't her original do just fine?"** She thought to herself as she noticed that Himegami had left her room door open as a strong, musky smell came out of it and penetrated her nostrils with it's aroma. **"W-what is that smell?"** Questioned Haruko as her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the door even further as she walked into the room, her eyes immediately catching sight of Himegami's cum and bodily juice covered bed along with clear wet stains on the floor.

" **O-oh my god! Is this what I think it is!?"** The blush on Haruko's face came back with an intensity of a blaring sun as she walked over to the bed, hand reaching out towards the still remaining puddle of white fluid, finger dipping into it and bringing some of the sticky substance with it as she pulled it out to her nose and sniffed it.

Her face scrunched up as she recognised what the substance was. It was cum. It was then that she heard an **"Ahem!"** coming from the door and **"Eeped!"** in surprise as she turned around to see Himegami standing by the door, looking at her with pursed lips and arms crossed as she caught her red handed.

" **O-oh H-Himegami! I-I uhhh…"** Haruko trailed off, not knowing what to say in this situation as Himegami levelled her with her gaze. To be honest, she couldn't even recall what had compelled her to come into this room in the first place. What was she thinking!?

" **My my, aren't you the curious one, Haruko-san."** Said Himegami, her voice sounding a little condescending as she eyed Haruko with a weird sort of amusement.

Haruko let out a sigh as she hung her head in shame. One way or another, this wasn't going to end well…

 _Later that day… inside a helicopter flying above Tenbi…_

" **Let me off here."** Said a brown haired man currently seated in the back of the helicopter.

The sudden request seemed to alarm the pilot, who turned his head towards the man in surprise. **"S-sorry sir! I don't see a place where I can land!"**

" **That's not a problem."** Replied the curly brown haired man as he got out of his seat and stood over the drop down door of the helicopter, along with five other individuals.

" **I'll let the higher ups know that you performed your duties with excellence."** Remarked the man as he reached for the lever that would open the door.

" **Wa-wait!"** Was all the pilot got out as the man pulled the lever.

As the lever was pulled, the under door to the helicopter opened up as those who stood on it fell down while standing on glass like square platforms that appeared under their feet out of nowhere.

The first one out who was closest to the ground was a pink haired girl with pinkish eyes and a cute heart-shaped face. Her outfit, which was what was worn by the others barring the brown-haired man, consisted of a short black skirt that went down just passed her upper thighs, with black boots, skin tight brown leggings and a red military like uniform that was buttoned up from the front over her large breasts with black wrist cuffs and yellow accents lined over parts of it like the shoulders, buttons and edges of the uniform.

The girl closest to the ground other than the pink-haired girl had dark hair, split into twin tails with a small bun at the back of her head with pink eyes and was the tallest member of the group other than the man. Like the girl in front of her, she also had large breasts, just not as big as hers. While the pink haired girl held a playful smile on her face, she held a stern expression of a soldier going to war.

The person up from her was the man, who had a charming face with brown eyes to match his hair, and wore a similar uniform to the girls, only his was white instead of red and wore pants that matched the uniform instead of a skirt.

The next person above him was another girl who along with her uniform wore Chinese headwear over her black hair that was put in a ponytail that went to the side. Her skirt was also slightly altered compared to the others, with hers having yellow accents and a slit down the left, showing off more of her creamy white skin on her leg that wasn't covered by a legging.

Finally, the last two girls who were the furthest up from the rest, appeared to be identical twins with long hair that went down to their mid backs with curly bangs that went by their cheeks down to their shoulders. Both also having blue eyes, a similar pink headpiece with white frills, along with looking like they were dolls based solely off of their height and appearance. The only thing that differentiated them, was that one had blonde hair while the other had black hair.

" **Heh.. it's showtime… VENUS!"** Yelled out the man with zeal as their platforms went further and further towards the ground.

 _Around this same time… down in Tenbi five minutes prior…_

Well that had certainly been interesting… Not even ten minutes ago, Gohan, who was walking near the front school gate with Haruko and Kengo in to behind him, had just been a mediator for a duel down near the gymnastics court. The duel had been between two first year girls, who to Gohan's slight embarrassment, were fighting over lingerie.

The fight had gone smoothly for the most part until one of the girls had thrown the other into him accidently. While Gohan hadn't been hurt by this at all, since he hadn't been expecting it at all, had ended up in a heap on the ground with that girl on top of him.

Sufficed to say, it would seem Gohan's luck when it came to being in a rather lewd situation with the opposite was on a continued rise as his face was met mere inches from the girls red panties. Naturally enough though, he had controlled himself and stopped himself from getting any unwanted ideas, despite his little heads protests.

After that, it didn't take long for the fight to conclude with the girl who had been on top of him winning and getting what she wanted as per the agreement.

One thing still bugged Gohan though, and that was Haruko. For whatever reason, throughout the entire day thus far, any time he had been around her and tried to talk to her or even just look at her, she would turn her head to the side and away from him, a large blush colouring her cheeks as she did so. He couldn't wrap his head around why she was doing that, it just didn't make sense to him.

Kengo was just walking around next to him casually with his hands in his pockets, not a care in the world right now other than finding new ways to see the girls panties and more.

Whereas haruko on the other hand, unbeknownst to Gohan, was now fully aware of what had transpired between himself and Himegami the previous day, having been told this by her earlier in the day when she had caught her in her room.

 _Flashback… earlier that day…_

" **Hmph! So tell me Haruko, do you want to know what happened here?"** Questioned Himegami with a smug expression as she walked closer to her, now dressed in her spare uniform.

Haruko tried to respond to that, only to find that no words would come out as she didn't have a clue what to say to that, so instead she chose to just stand there with her head still hung in shame.

" **I'll take that silence of yours as a yes then."** Said Himegami as she got up close to Haruko and got on her tip toes so as to reach her ear as she whispered into it. **"It's simple really, me and Gohan had sex."**

Right as those words left her lips, Haruko felt her face light up an almost neon red, her body beginning to involuntarily shiver as those words and the ramifications of them registered in her mind, her jaw practically hitting the floor comically as the truth was revealed.

 _Flashback end… back to the present…_

" **G-Gohan and H-Himegami… I can't believe they would do something so indecent! They barely even know each other and they still did th-that in our apartment!?"** Thought Haruko as some steam started to rise out of her ears from embarrassment simply from thinking about them committing to such an act.

Her thoughts were caught off for the time being though, as she along with Gohan and Kengo heard a familiar voice, at least to her and Kengo, call out to them.

" **Yo! How's it going Haruko, Kengo!"**

The three teens turned their heads forward as they saw a spiky brown haired man, with a green bandana worn just over his forehead above his grey eyes, along with a black short sleeved denim jacket over a white t-shirt, loose belt that hung around his waist, black khaki pants and sandels approach them.

Both Haruko and Kengo immediately recognised the man, but Gohan did not as this was his first time seeing him.

The feeling wasn't mutual between the man and Gohan though, as his eyes glinted in recognition as they spotted out him with Haruko and Kengo.

The person to actually respond first, was Kengo. **"oh, hey Gen! what's up?"**

The now named gen smiled as he walked a little further before he was a few steps away from them. **"Nothing much Kengo, just saw you guys walking towards me and thought I'd say hi."**

Gen then turned his attention to Gohan and seeing that he was out of the loop, decided to introduce himself as he outstretched his hand towards him for a handshake. **"What's up kid. The name's Gen Tagayashi. I'm the guy who makes the maken's around here."**

Gohan, being the polite man he was raised to be, toom the mans hand and gave him a firm handshake as he replied back to him with a friendly smile of his own. **"Name's Gohan, Son Gohan, newest member of maken-ki."**

Gen simply nodded his head at this, having already known that piece of information, along with who Gohan really was, courtesy of his old friend Minori. Not that he'd be telling him that right now as there was no need for it to be brought up.

As their hands separated though, something rushed passed them from up in the sky, surprising the both of them. Both Gen and Gohan along with Haruko and kengo looked up in the direction the projectile had come from, squinting their eyes as they spotted multiple people on what looked like glass square panels falling down from the air. Gen however, found himself focusing specifically on the lone man of the group currently in the sky.

" **Wha!? It's him!?"** Remarked Gen in shock, clearly knowing who the man was and being completely taken aback at his arrival.

" **Sorry about this Gohan-"** Started Gen as he turned his back to the trio of students. **"-We'll have to continue our little chat somewhere else."** Gen then broke into a mad dash towards the school building, specifically where Minori's office was. **"So follow me!"** He shouted as he left them in the dust. All three being very confused as to what had just occurred. Gohan none the less shrugged it off as he started to follow him, leaving a still confused Haruko and Kengo behind.

 _Meanwhile… inside the principal's office…_

As of right now, Minori had dozed off asleep on her desk, a small bit of drool escaping her mouth as she had a nice day dream about god knows what. She appeared to be really enjoying it though if the goofy smile she had on her unconscious face was anything to go by.

Of course, like all things in life however, nothing lasted forever and inevitably had to come to an end. Only, this time it was through a rather boisterous entrance she could REALLY do without.

The doors to her office that led out to the clock tower balcony swung open with a thud, effectively bringing her out of her reverie as a familiar voice shout out with zeal. **"I've missed you, Minori!"**

" **Oh please for the love of god don't tell me that's who I think it is…"** Thought Minori with an increasing level of irritation as she sat up in her chair and turned her head in the direction of the voice, her gaze meeting that of a man she had never wanted to deal with again.

" **Oh fuck me… It's Akaya."** Thought Minori with annoyance as she almost glared at him menacingly for waking her up like that, or even being here in the first place.

Akaya didn't seem to notice her reaction to him as he continued on. **"You've become even more beautiful."** He said as he picked up a red rose out of nowhere and near his face as his eyes gave it a calculating look of a romantic. **"A flower will eventually wither… But you are untouched by time. More enchanting than ever. Even the jealousy this rose feels towards you is unimagine- Bleh!"** Akaya was unfortunately unable to continue his little poetic rib for Minori as said woman of his obvious affections had had enough of his romanticism and chose to end it by angrily getting in his face and shoving him back. His words dying in his throat from fear as he saw the fury in her eyes from his ridiculous antics. Her hand latched on to his uniform after the shove with clear intentions to maim him if he didn't answer her correctly

" **Why are you here, Akaya?"** She questioned with obvious impatience, not having any time for ti toeing around the bush.

Managing to gain back some of his wits about him, he replied back about as calmly as he could. **"I-I'll tell you, so could you let go please?"**

 _A short few minutes later…_

" **Exchange students?"** Remarked Minori quizzically.

" **Yes, Kamigari should've contacted you about it."** Said Akaya, who was now sitting down on her left couch near the table, cup of tea in hand accompanied by his female affiliates, Minori simply letting out in an 'ah' in recognition of what he was talking about.

" **You're still the same."** Commented Akaya with a smile as Minori was still acting the same way he remembered from back in the day. **"So in short… The exchange students are Venus!"**

" **I understand that…"** Started Minori, who was now standing behind her desk with a more serious expression as she met Akaya's gaze from a sideways glance. **"But that isn't what I was asking you… What did you come here for… Is what I asked."**

Akaya just gave off a knowing smirk on his handsome face as he closed his eyes in amusement. **"Hmmm.. You know I can't lie in front of ladies."**

Minori merely rolled her eyes at that statement before listening in for his response.

" **Simply put… Kamigari… thinks there is someone is someone trying to revive 'Yamata no Orochi'… Or so they say."** Stated Akaya as he took a sip from his cup of tea before placing it down on the table as he stood up from the couch.

It took all of about three seconds for what Akaya had said to sit in before Minori burst out in laughter. Her hand held over her gut with the being placed on the table behind her for support to ensure she didn't keel over from laughing so hard.

" **A..haha, Yamata no orochi is just a superstition!"** Remarked Minori through bouts of laughter, her eyes being forced to close as tears pricked at the edges of her eyes due to still being laughing hard. **"Was that the best you could come up with!?"**

Akaya didn't seem perturbed by her reaction at all, choosing instead to strike a flamboyant pose as he outstretched his hand towards her. **"Laugh it up! But it's true!"** He stated with gusto and charm before his face suddenly took on a serious look, one that managed to even get Minori to stop laughing hysterically as she realized he was dead serious and not joking around.

" **Those guys, Kamigari.. they are an organization that supports the country from the shadows using elements and the power of Maken but-"** Akaya paused briefly as his thoughts ran back to what he had been told history from long ago that few knew about. **"Long ago, there was a time when the world was ruled by the gods. But, the humans who couldn't accept being ruled made a special group to lead the battle in overtaking the gods."**

It was at this point that Akaya had Minori's unfiltered attention as she leaned over her desk a little, ears perked up and listening intently to what he was saying as in her experience, whenever Akaya got this serious about something, especially considering his usual demeanour, it would be wise to at least lend him your ear.

" **What.. happened after that isn't really known… But, in two years, the spirit source of Tenbi, Amanohara, has had an increase in element. Many facts made them believe there is someone who released the seal."** The look of utter stoicism on Akaya's face right now was reflected through his tea as he finished off what he had to say. **"If you think about what the organization originally existed for, you'd understand they couldn't ignore a situation like this… I think that for the most part sums it up."**

Minori, for the second time in this conversation, had mover in front of her desk with a contemplative look as she digested what he had just said. Once she had done this, she asked the first question that came to mind about this scenario. **"And so you were chosen to come and find the culprit?"**

Akaya splayed out his arms in another flamboyant gesture as he replied back, **"Nooo- I just needed an alibi. Besides, there is one more matter I'd like to discuss real quick and after that I can get to the real reason why I'm here. To see you!"**

Before Minori could respond to that however, the doors to her office that led out o the hallway this time flew open, grabbing the attention of everyone in the office as they looked over and saw the ensemble of Gen, who had clearly been the one to open the doors, along with Aki and Tomiko to his left side, with Gohan and Furan to his right.

" **Ha…ahh… Akaya…"** Wheezed out Gen as he held the door ways for a few seconds, clearly still catching his breath after sprinting full on towards the office like this as his eyes laid out on Akaya.

" **Tomi-chan…Aki… and even Gen… all the former Maken-ki members are here."** Remarked Akaya with his sideways glance as he met eyes with each of his former team mates, before his eyes, along with those of his team Venus, landed on Son Gohan briefly as a flicker of intrigue went through them. **"Ah, there he is… The other reason Kamigari sent me down here…"** Thought Akaya, before his thoughts were interrupted by Gen shouting out at him. **"BASTARD! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"**

Akaya gave Gen a pointed look as he replied back calmly. **"Minori asked me that too. But I don't feel any obligations towards men, especially you… But this time it's different."** Akaya then started walking over to the doors and as he passed by Gen, he continued. **"From today on, I'll be a special lecturer here. Pleasure working with you maken smith-kun."** Finished Akaya with false politeness as he gaze shifted over to Gohan one last time with a sharp look before turning his attention to Furan, whilst utterly ignoring Gen's aggravated cry of 'what was that!' behind him.

" **My, what a beautiful lady."** Complimented Akaya as he gave Furan a rather gentlemanly bow. **"You must be the Maken-ki's president?"**

Right as he made this claim, Minori and Gen couldn't help but guffaw at Akaya. **"Wha!? How did he know that!?"** both of them thought simultaneously with incredulity.

" **If it's alright with you, could you lead me towards the Maken-ki room?... Please."** Said Akaya, adding in a sultry sounding please at the end to catch her attention fully, which had it's intended effect as it got her a little flustered at him, a sweat drop falling over the back of her head at the man's antics.

" **Y-yes."** Was all Furan said as she began leading him to the room, his Venus team following not too far behind him, taking only a small few seconds to take one last look at Gohan each before moving their attention back to Akaya as they walked to the Maken-ki room. Something that Gohan caught on to.

What he, along with everyone else didn't catch, was the light blush hat came over the pinkette's cheeks as she looked away from him. **"So that's the boy Akaya-sensei told us about… He's a lot cuter in person!"** thought the pink haired girl as she followed Akaya with her team.

Gohan then turned his attention over to Gen and co for an explanation, to which Gen recalled how the five of them, Himeself, Aki, Minori, Tomiko and Akaya, were once team mates in the first iteration of Maken-ki back when it was still co-ed before being made female only until recently.

 _About five minutes later… in the maken-ki room…_

" **Ah- and so, these girls will be staying here as part of maken-ki until summer break."** Said Yuuka with her typical closed eye small as she gestured to the girls next to her from Venus out to Gohan and co who had all come to the room for their arrival.

" **Please, introduce yourselves."** Requested Yuuka politely, getting an affirmative 'Hai!' from the pink haired girl, indicating that she would be the first to introduce herself to the rest.

" **I'm Shiria Ootsuka, please to meet you!"** called out the now named Shiria with a cute disposition as she did a hand sign in front of her face.

The next one to step up and introduce themselves was the tall, dark haired, serious looking girl who had the eyes of a soldier in the middle between the rest of the girls, a clear air of superiority coming off her that identified her as the leader of the group. Her voice being calm and composed as she spoke in an almost monotonous voice. **"Demitra Mideiya. We'll only be together until August, but I hope we get along."**

The next two to speak were the twin girls that looked way too young to be in highschool. They simply introduced themselves Aililu and Lilu Finian. Aililu being the blonde haired one and Lilu being the black haired one.

" **Even though they're foreigners, their Japanese is really good."** Commented Inaho from the side-lines with her usual happy smile full of sunshine.

Kengo, who was next to her, agreed with her assessment, but found himself gazing at Shiria in particular, feeling as though he knew her from somewhere.

Speaking of Shiria, she had noticed that her friend beside her, who was of clear Chinese descent, had yet to introduce herself. **"Yan Min?"** She said to her friend in a way that asked her to introduce herself as well, so as not to be rude.

Demitra also seemed to have caught on to her cohorts lack of an introduction as well as she turned her attention to her. **"What's the matter, Yan Min?"**

With her eyes still closed to everyone, Yan Min chose that time to respond since she was asked. Her voice carrying an air of arrogance as she addressed those in the room other than Venus. **"I don't think there's a need for me to introduce myself-ne."**

The tone of Yan Min was something that Azuki, who was sitting down in her seat with her cheek in her palm noticed right away, and was already rubbing her the wrong way.

It only got worse though as Yan Min continued. **"We can protect the peace of this school by ourselves easily. So there's no need to make friends. The maken-ki should just rest while we're here-ne."**

" **Is this bitch serious!?"** Thought Azuki in anger as she heard Yan Min's words and saw her attitude towards herself and the rest of her friends.

Yan Min's words actually got her friend Shiria flustered as she could feel the tension in the room starting to build. **"How could you say that Yan Min!?"** Remarked Shiria, rather embarrassed that her friend had just essentially dissed everyone else here as pointless other than their team for no reason.

" **I agree, it's still rude to say that even though it's true."** Chimed in Demitra. Admonishing her comrade for her words while simultaneously agreeing with her.

" **You just keep quiet Demitra!"** Said Shiria as her head swivelled over in Demitra's direction, clearly unhappy with how rude they both were being right now.

It was at this point that Azuki had had enough of this and slammed her hand down on the table she had been seated behind as she stood up with a look of fury on her face. **"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"** She shouted out, catching everyone's attention onto her, particularly Yan Min who narrowed her now open eyes at her intrusion.

" **I feel like we're being laughed at… You expect me to rely on some unproven bitches?"** Stated Azuki, her voice barely concealing it's rage as she began walking over to Yan Min, Shiria all the while waving her arms at her in a futile attempt to dissuade her from what she might try and do. **"You're all selected from foreign countries… and look like the elites of where you come from but-"** At this point Azuki was now up in Yan Min's face, a challenging look on her face to accompany her clear distaste for this girl.

" **-For some reason, ms. China cunt-san over here looks like a cheap imitation."**

At Azuki's insult, Yan Min gained her own challenging look on her face that almost mirrored Azuki's, only instead of anger, her's had haughty arrogance and pride behind it as she calmly replied back to Azuki's quip, a new sudden edge to her tone as sparks of tension flew in the background between them. **"I heard in Japan they say weak dogs bark the loudest. But it seems there are more than dogs here in Tenbi-ne. Right? You violent monkey."**

Azuki clenched her hands in comical anger as she got called a violent monkey by Yan Min. **"Y-you bitch! Let's just duel it out, right now!"** Yelled out Azuki as she challenged Yan Min to a fight, one which the Chinese girl looked more than happy to accept if it meant she could pound this annoying monkey into the ground.

" **That's just what I wanted!"** She exclaimed as it looked like the two were about to come to blows then and there, only for Yuuka to chime in and diffuse the situation herself before it escalated to that point.

" **Ara Ara, it's forbidden for maken-ki members to fight with each other."**

Right as she said this though, something clicked in Gohan's mind as he stood near Haruko, who still hadn't so much as looked at him yet. **"Wait, hang on a second… if that's true, than how the hell was I allowed to duel Azuki than?"** His confusion evident, Gohan made his way over to ask Yuuka why she had let him fight with Azuki if that was true, as it appeared that little nugget of information never seemed to cross anyone else's mind other his own and possibly Kengo's if the odd look he gave him was anything to go by.

" **Uhm Yuuka?"** Whispered Gohan into Yuuka's ear so nobody could hear him other than her.

Yuuka tilted her head slightly in Gohan's direction, indicating to hi she was listening. **"If that's' true then why did you allow me and Azuki to duel two days ago?"**

" **Hmm.. I guess we all just forgot about it at the time, no biggie!"** Responded Yuuka with a cheeky smile that Gohan noticed.

" **That was a total lie!"** Thought Gohan incredulously as he took a step back from her.

Following that, Yuuka proceeded to bring her hands together as she had come up with the perfect solution. **"So.. why don't we have a match instead!"**

 _About ten minutes later… in the indoor pool…_

" **Now then, I'll explain the rules of this match."** Started Yuuka, who like every other girl here in the indoor pool, was wearing a tight fitting white shirt along with skin tight blue short shorts that barely went down to their inner thighs.

The girls that appeared to be competing were Haruko, Chacha and of course Azuki, who led the maken-ki team v.s Yan Min, Shiria and Demitra, who were team Venus. Yan Min being the leader apparently.

Gohan, who was on the sidelines next to Himegami, Inaho, Kimi and finally Kengo who was on the other side from him with the three girls sitting in between them, currently was doing his best to ignore his little head rising up again. Gohan just couldn't help himself but to groan inwardly as he had to fight this battle within himself again. He had hoped that it wouldn't this bad at least for a while after his.. ahem.. sexual adventure with Himegami. But alas, this wasn't the case. In fact, he was already feeling as though losing himself to his instincts the first time was something he shouldn't have done, even if his brain had practically shut down while that happened. Because now, his dick had more control over him and was hungrier than ever before for more stimulation. Thank goodness the shorts he was wearing were a little baggy instead of skin tight, otherwise everyone who looked closely at him would see a tent in them.

Gohan didn't even try to look away, knowing his body simply wouldn't let him if he tried, as his eyes, as if on their own accord, relentlessly and fervently scanned over the girls in the pool area right now, and how their shirts hugged their bodies, especially their chest area enough to display the girls hardening nipples through its fabric. His eyes also travelling down as it almost scanned over the skin tight blue short shorts that clung to their lower bodies, only reaching down to the inner thigh as a incredible display of sexy, creamy white and caramel in the case of Chacha flesh was shown off for their long legs. The short shorts already doing their job of tightly gripping on to their hips enough to show off highly detailed definition of each girls near irresistible bubbly ass.

While gohan's latest catastrophe with his super charged hormones was going on, unknown to anyone other than Himegami who for the moment paid it no mind, Yuuka went on with explaining the rules after Azuki and Yan Min were done trash talking the other. Whilst, the other four involved, other than Haruko who wondered why the hell she had to do this as she hunched over on her makeshift hockey stick made from a mop, were just looking on with either amusement or befuddlement at the whole bad mouthing contest going on with the two captains.

" **It's just like hockey. Use those mops to hit the puck, and the team that scores the most wins. However, you must shoot the puck past the five metre line. Also, you can't use the mop handles to injure the opponent or use your body to hit the puck. The game will last twenty minutes and you can substitute players as much as you want."**

" **Haha, looks like something interesting is going on."** Remarked Akaya humorously, managing to draw both Gohan's and Furans attention to himself, effectively breaking Gohan out of his trance for the time being as they both got surprised by his sudden appearance next to them. Dressed in a goddamn speedo of all things with a shit eating grin on his face.

Furan chose this moment however to voice one of her concerns to Akaya after getting over her initial surprise. **"Uhm, are you sure this is alright?"**

Once she saw Akaya turn his head her way with an inquisitive look, she elaborated. **"If Venus loses, they won't be allowed to join Maken-ki… If we lose, Maken-ki will have to shut down for a semester."**

" **Hmm, I guess that'd be a problem. Most likely… there won't be a winner because of the rules…"** Said Akaya rather nonchalantly, gaining a curious 'huh?' from Furan for that claim, as she didn't understand what he meant by that.

" **Tomi-chans sister really is something. She's just as cunning as her cute face."** Commented Akaya once more before turning his attention over to Gohan with a smile, knowing that he was going to get involved in this at some point.

" **The pool is pretty big once you get close to it."** Started Himegami offhandedly as she caught on to what was going on here, and she found it pretty funny that Yuuka was doing this. **"She said match… but it seems like she's just making them clean the pool."**

" **Empty pools are pretty cool."** Commented Kimi rather simply with a childish innocence that was mirrored by Inaho who nodded her head in agreement.

Furan, hearing this, couldn't help but facepalm at the girls antics, her body slouching over a little as she hung her head in defeat. **"Jeez… those three are just…"**

Meanwhile, back in the pool area, Haruko was out of focus as her thoughts ran back to what Himegami had told her earlier that day, and she became lost in her own thoughts near her 'goal' as it were.

" **Well then-"** began Yuuka as she got out of the hockey playing area to watch the game. **"Let the match.. BEGIN!"**

Right as she was given the go ahead, Azuki wasted no time as she immediately struck the puck and sent it flying through Yan Min's open legs on a collision course with a goal, To Yan Min's shock. **"Hmph… One point for us."** Remarked Azuki smugly as she relished in that bitches face finally changing from a look of arrogance to disbelief.

" **Damn, you dirty cheater!"** Said Yan Min to herself as she saw the puck head towards Demitra at high speeds. Technically though Azuki hadn't broken any rules at all, she had just simply taken advantage of an opening she had seen in her adversary's guard since Yan Min was obviously thinking she was going to pass first. Oh how silly of a mistake that had been.

This whole thing was proven to be pointless in the end though as Demitra, being as skilled as she was, simply swung her hockey stick upwards as the puck came close and completed halted its momentum easily, catching it on the tip of her hockey mop with ease, much to the shock of Azuki and Chacha, who hadn't been expecting that.

" **I'm already used to dealing with that kind of strength."** Commented Demitra with an even tone, her facial expression remaining unchanged, still as stoic as before. **"Also, I'm sorry but… There's no way we're going to lose to you."** Finished demitra matter of factly before calling out to Yan Min as she casually passed the puck over to her.

" **Nice pass-ne Demitra."** Complimented Yan Min, her arrogance and haughty demeanour returning full force on her smiling face as she, to the shock of Kengo and a little surprise from Gohan, ran along the wall to intercept the pass and launch the puck over to Shiria.

" **Shiria!"** Called out Yan Min as the puck headed over to Shiria, who looked a little annoyed at this whole game.

" **Geez, I don't feel like doing this…"** Her face then gained a rather cutesy look to it as a bit of her tongue playfully came out the side of her mouth. **"But I'm also a real bad sore loser so… Sorries!"** Exclaimed the pinkette as she swung her hockey mop in an arc with impressive force and clobbered the puck, sending it rocketing toward Haruko and her goal.

Azuki looked back as she saw the puck and approach, putting her faith in Haruko in that she would be able to stop it.

Himegami however, looked over and narrowed her eyes as she noticed Haruko's dazed state, as if she was day dreaming. **"Huh, looks like she's still out of it after I told her about me and Gohan having sex… This probably isn't going to end well."** Thought Himegami with a shrug as the puck came within a few inches distance from Haruko, who had only just realized, too little too late, that a shot had been taken against her.

She tried to stop it, only she wasn't fast enough to react this time due to loss of focus, and as such the puck ended up flying into the goal, much to the shock of Azuki and Chacha and the delight of Yan Min and Venus.

" **W-wha!?"** Exclaimed azuki, her jaw hitting the floor as the other team had already scored, something which she had hoped that by putting the vice-president in goal wouldn't happen period.

If that wasn't humiliating enough, Yan Min chose that moment to rub it in. **"Hah! What did I tell you monkey? You can't beat us!"** She remarked, her tone being incredibly condescending.

Azuki just grit her teeth in aggravation. Oh if only she could just punch that egotistical bitch, she would feel so much better.

Gohan, who had seen that move just now, was also just as surprised as Azuki, as was the rest of the mken-ki crew other than Himegami that Haruko hadn't been able to stop that shot. **"What happened there? I know that Haruko is fast enough to stop something like that so why didn't she?"** Thought Gohan to himself as he gazed with some concern at Haruko, who looked quite apologetic and distraught about the failed save.

" **S-sorry about that Azuki! I don't know what came over me! It won't happen again, I promise you that."** Said Haruko as she shook her head of her thoughts about Gohan and Himegami's 'relationship' for now to focus more on winning this game since they couldn't afford to lose this.

Azuki, hearing this calmed down as she nodded her head at those words, a confident look on her face as she replied back without looking at her. **"It's okay, don't worry about. It's just one point, we can get that back and more, am I right Chacha?"**

" **Yeah, let's do it!"** replied Chacha with her usual jovial attitude as the puck was passed to her by Haruko so she could pass it back out again.

" **Just leave it to me."** Said Chacha as she readied her stick… only for the puck to fly over her stick as she failed to intercept.

" **Eh?"** Was all that came out of Azuki's mouth as she witnessed this, Chacha taking that moment to rub the back of her head nervously as she gave her own look of apology to Azuki. **"Ah! I completely forgot… I'm not good at sports that use a stick to hit a ball. Sorry."**

" **WHAAAT!?"** exclaimed Azuki comically, completely stunned by this revelation. This was just going from bad to worse wasn't it…

" **haha! Now what are you going to do-ne? you violent monkey."** Said Yan Min as she stopped the puck as it came up to her, her voice becoming even more condescending towards Azuki.

This comment, cuppled with the previous, caused Azuki to gain a tick mark on her fore head from both frustration and anger as she clenched her fist tightly next to her face, teeth gritting once more in a furious scowl.

" **I told you its 'wild hawk!' you Chinese bitch!"** Grounded out Azuki through her grit teeth as she came to a decision. **"Fine by me! I'll just score myself and wipe that stupid look off your face!"** Exclaimed Azuki, making an internal promise to herself to ensure that she did just that.

" **I'm really sorry…"** Said Chacha apologetically in the background while still rubbing the back of her head.

What proceeded after this for the next fifteen minutes was a series of constant assaults on both sides, both teams trying everything they could to score a point, Yan Min's side to get a bigger lead while Azuki tried to even the score at least. A large string of curses following from both sides at the constant failed attempts at doing so, coming solely from Azuki and Yan Min.

By the end of it the spectators were left looking bewildered at the whole scene, not having a damn clue how to respond to what they were seeing and hearing, merely sitting down with sweat rolling down their dumb founded faces at the lunacy on display.

Even Akaya had to admit he didn't expect this game to escalate like this, taking particular time to be astounded by the amount of times either Yan Min repeatedly yelled out violent monkey at Azuki as she shot for a goal only to be stopped by a now vigilant Haruko. Or the amount of times that Azuki girl had unashamedly yelled out 'FUCK' whenever something didn't go her way, mainly when she failed to even make an attempt to score and was forced to mainly defend along with Haruko. Chacha not even factoring in as she was unable to even touch the puck with her god awful hand eye coordination with the hockey stick.

" **Does anyone else think this is getting a little out of hand?"** Whispered Kengo to Gohan and co with a fearful look on his face as he could feel the massive tension in the air between the two pissed off lasses in Azuki and Yan Min, who clearly already despised each other.

" **A little out of hand?"** Remarked Himegami incredulously as she looked at the worried face of Kengo. **"This is well past the point of being 'a little out of hand' don't you think?"**

" **I've never seen Azuki-san this mad before…"** Chimed in Kimi, her voice being a little shaky.

" **Neither have I…"** Said Inaho, thinking back to the time when Azuki got mad at Himegami for coming to maid café she worked at along with Gohan and even the incensed rage she had bottled up back then wasn't even close to this…

By the time only five minutes remained in the match, Venus still held a one point lead over Maken-ki, and that didn't look like it was going to change.

" **They've just been going back and forth for a while.. Like they're refrying the same piece of meat."** Said Himegami, having deflated from her earlier countenance to a more scrutinizing one as she stared with a mild sweat drop at the match that was nearing its end.

Azuki and Yan Min by this point, were both rather exhausted. Both having plenty of sweat roll down their faces from the level of exertion they had put their bodies through.

" **Haa haa… what's the matter? Out of breath already?"** Said azuki in an attempt to goad Yan Min as she could see her breathing heavily, ignoring the fact that she was breathing just as heavy as well.

" **What're you talking about-ne? all you've been doing is defending… haa.."** Fired back Yan Min, knowing that she was correct.

" **She's right!"** Exclaimed the red head with worry as she turned her head towards Chacha. **"They've been attacking for a while now. I trust Haruko's defence, even despite that slip up at the start, but nothing is going to change if I keep doing it alone."**

It was then that the fiery red head had an epiphany that they needed a substitution, and a good one at that if they wanted any chance of tying the score, let alone taking the lead. Her eyes quickly scanned over those watching, quickly eliminating the other girls either because they were referees in the case of Furan, yuuka and Uruchi or they would prove to be more of a liability in her mind with Himegami, Kimi and Inaho, who were in the middle of a conversation about cookies for some reason. God knows she would never even entertain the idea of bringing in that pervert Kengo after seeing his pathetic physical capabilities on the track a few days ago. Which left only one person…

" **I guess I have no choice. I'm gonna have to put my faith in him!"** Thought Azuki before she yelled out to him. **"GOHAN!"**

" **Yeah Azuki!"** responded the half Saiyan with a little more enthusiasm then Azuki thought he would have.

" **Get your ass down here now! We're subbing you in for Chacha!"** Stated Azuki with a tone that Gohan knew left no room for argument.

With the substitution finalized, Chacha got up out of the empty pool to join the others as Gohan made his way down there.

" **Make sure to show them hell Gohan!"** Cheered out Chacha as she passed him by, pumping her fist in the air to show her enthusiasm.

" **I'll do my best."** Replied Gohan as he walked by her, his eyes to his chagrin taking note of how Chacha's sweaty shirt clung to her skin, as did her short shorts even more then before he noticed as he was so close to her. His eyes easily being able to make out her large H cup breasts through the fabric completely as though the fabric wasn't even there, the same to be said about her juicy fat rear as he went passed her, the shorts on the back having sunk into her ass crack from all the sweat that poured out of her body to cool her down, giving her mighty behind an exceptionally arousing stare at.

" **Focus Gohan, Focus. This isn't the time to be getting distracted and losing yourself to your hormones."** Thought Gohan resolutely to himself as he got into the empty pool and noticed that Azuki, Haruko and Yan Min up close were in an identical situation to Chacha. **"Just keep your mind from travelling anywhere you don't want it to Gohan, no matter how hard it is with a sight like this. Hold strong, there's only five minutes left in this match. You can do this!"** Thought the half Saiyan cheering himself on in his own mind as he walked over and stood near Azuki with his own hockey stick being handed to him.

As he got down there, Akaya's smirk returned as he thought to himself. **"Finally, now this will get a little more entertaining. Show my students what you got Son Gohan, saviour of earth."**

His students had caught on to the situation as well as each of their demeanours changed. Yan min's went to a scowl, while Shiria blushed for some reason, and Demitra actually let out a small almost unnoticeable look of surprise.

" **I'm counting on you Gohan, make sure you score and then I'll handle it after that with your help. We'll treat this as you paying me back for getting to ogle my breasts."** Said Azuki with a glint in her eye, a devilish smile plastered on her face that made Gohan sweat drop.

" **I had a feeling she wouldn't just forget about that."** Thought Gohan nervously as he briefly flashbacked to when Azuki incensed Himegami as their maid yesterday before having large, beautiful breasts and pink erect nipples exposed to him by himegami when she tore off her the cuffs on her maid uniform that held her well-endowed chest in place.

Gohan shook his head of that memory fast, knowing that it would be enough to make him as horny as he had been yesterday in no time at all if he allowed it to visualise for more than a second.

" **Gohan-kun, here!"** Exclaimed Haruko as she passed the puck to him, which he stopped with his stick easily.

Gohan let out a quick breath as his eyes locked on to the other goal, guarded by Demitra. He prepped himself quickly as he rose the stick over his shoulders and torqued his body somewhat, looking like an amateur Golfer with the stance he took.

" **Here goes nothing."** Said gohan under his breath as he swung down with his stick, Demitra all the while prepping her defense as she heard him strike the puck and send it flying towards her at break neck speeds!

Like how she had done with Azuki's attack, she swung her hockey stick in a upwards arc full force in an attempt to halt the projectile, only to be amazed as the puck effectively broke right through her defence as if it wasn't there and smack against the wall behind her, indicating that a goal had ben scored.

Demitra looked behind her as she saw puck stick to the lower wall for a few seconds before falling to the ground with a thud. **"I… wasn't able to even slow it down? Incredible, no wonder Akaya said we should keep our eyes on that boy, he's something else."** Said Demitra to herself in a tone low enough for only herself to hear.

" **What an amazing shot!"** thought Shiria as she felt her blush intensify from seeing Gohan's swing. He hadn't been on the field for even half a minute and he'd already scored by himself without anyone's help.

Yan Min was also left completely stunned, at a complete loss for words for once at this turn of events.

Those who were watching from the side lines couldn't help but smile in relief as Gohan scored, not all that shocked he had even done it considering what they saw of him when he fought Azuki before. Haruko most of all was glad he had tied the score, a smile of relief attached to her face. The confrontation with Himegami earlier that day forgotten for now.

" **Fuck yeah!"** Exclaimed Azuki ecstatically. Now that's what she was talking about! The look on that Chinese bitch's face was priceless! If anything else, Gohan was certainly reliable.

" **Heh, well that was quicker than expected. He didn't even bother to pass it, he just took a straight shot and scored. Hmph, something tells me though that he won't be taking another shot, probably because that red head wants to finish it and stick it to Yan Min."** Thought Akaya humorously

Gohan all the while, just stood there for a few seconds, hearing the cheers from his friends as he scored, until Azuki came over and slapped him on the back.

" **Nice going Gohan! My faith was well placed in you."** Said Azuki with a tomboyish smirk, before a more challenging, tooth baring grin made it's way on to her face. **"leave scoring the next point to me, alright?"**

" **Heh sure, that's fine by me."** Said Gohan with his own smile at Azuki. She probably still wouldn't let the whole maid thing go, but at least she wasn't thinking about it for the time being, which saved him some hassle.

" **Well then, I guess it's about time."** Commented Yuuka as she pressed a button hooked to a wire that looked to be connected to the pool in some way.

A few seconds later, Haruko saw something that confused her as she looked down. **"Hmm? Is that water?"** She thought to herself, having that answered as soon at covered the entire pool, with suds rising out of it all of a sudden and making it harder to keep balance.

" **WHA!? WHAT IS THIS!?"** Exclaimed all the girls in the pool except for Demitra, as they felt the water rise up and splash them along with suds. What was going on?

" **Oh god no…"** Thought Gohan with a blush, his eyes becoming transfixed on the girls once again, the way the suds clung to their bodies, water drenching their sweat covered forms. Feeling his member harden once more as his eyes analysed their bodies with lustful intent, instincts going haywire again as he gazed at the swim shirts and short shorts clung to their bodies and sunk into their flesh more then ever before, giving him an eye show of their fully defined tits through the fabric along with their delectable asses. The sight becoming all the more enticing as each of the four girls, minus Demitra, bent over a little in shock with blushes sported on their faces, the suds along with trinklets of water from earlier splashes running down their forms, into the valley between their well endowed chests as they're erect nipples almost punctured through their drenched shirts, down to their hips and fine, smooth legs and finally their crotch and derriere region. Grazing and sliding down the short shorts, running down each girls ass crack as it made that side of the fabric sink into their asses even more, before finally reaching each girls crotch, sinking it in to the flesh there as well, ensuring that a fully defined camel toe was showing before a bit of it slid out from either side of the crotch area down their inner thighs.

This arousing sight was almost too much for the poor half Saiyan, having done well up to this point but now, like yesterday losing himself to his hormones and what his little head wanted as it soared to its greatest mass in his shorts.

Yuuka, being who she was delightfully enlightened everyone from the side lines as to what was going on, her usual closed eye smile remaining on her face.

" **That puck is actually a very powerful detergent! It's also very durable! And when water mixes with it, the soap starts to create suds and bubbles! Now the pools gonna be sparkling!"**

" **I knew you had something else planned!"** Yelled out Haruko embarrassedly at Yuuka, feeling silly with herself for not spotting this ulterior motive sooner. She had just done this to get them to clean the pool after all! Damnit Yuuka!

" **Chance-ne!"** Thought Yan Min excitedly as she got over the initial shock of the water flowing out as she turned her head in Demitra's direction.

" **Demitra is an element specialist in water! That's why the bubbles don't form around her. This couldn't get any better!"** Thought Yan Min with a confident expression, now they suddenly had a massive advantage that even that Gohan kid couldn't close! Or so she thought anyway.

" **Demitra!"** Called out Yan Min.

" **Understood"** Replied Demitra, knowing what Yan Min wanted her to do. Demitra struck her arm out forwards, hand splayed out wit her open palm touching her stick as she exclaimed 'Water!', taking control of the liquid and suds as she divided it like the red sea on her team's side, making it easy for Yan Min and Shiria to move around and shoot, while team Maken-ki still had to deal with a slippery surface.

" **Alright, lets settle this in one shot!"** commanded Yan Min to shiria, now fired up to score a winning point.

" **Okay!"** replied Shiria excitedly as she followed her friend's lead.

Seeing they were coming on the assault, Azuki turned her attention to Haruko to warn her. **"here they come Haruko!"**

" **I know that but.."** Haruko's face turned uncertain as she looked at the water and suds covered floor. **"The floor feels a little slippery.. Ah!"** Exclaimed Haruko as her foot slipped, causing her to lose her balance. **"KYA!"** She screamed in shock as she fell to the wet floor right on her ass, her large melons bouncing harshly up and down from the sudden fall and impact with the ground.

This caused Yan Min's face to light up even more as the other teams goalie wouldn't be able to block from that position. Perfect!

" **It's over! Finish it Shiria-ne!"** Yelled out Yan Min as she passed the puck to the pinkette woe intercepted perfectly with a jovial 'OK!' as she lined up her shot.

" **I'm just doing what I'm supposed to… so don't hate me for it.."** Commente Shiria to no one in particular as she looked across at the other teams goal only to be rendered speechless by what she saw.

Out of nowhere, crouching down in a guarding position protectively in front of te down Haruko was none other than Gohan! Who had actually managed to knock himself out of his stupor through his determination to help out Haruko when he saw her go down helplessly.

" **Gohan-kun!"** Exclaimed a stunned Haruko, having not expected such an action, though she'd be lying if she said there wasn't a growing part of her that got exhilarated from the act of protection.

She wasn't the only one either, as Gohan's selfless act of chivalry was caught by Shiria, who had hearts appear in her eyes from his gallant entry.

This served as too big a distraction though, as to everyone's surprise, when she took the shot she missed the goal completely, puck rebounding off the wall she had hit it into and up in the air.

" **What are you doing Shiria!?"** Admonished Yan Min, taken aback that Shiria had botched that badly. Said Pinkette being unable to say anything other than a cute apology for her screw up.

Azuki took this opportunity to jump up in the air for the puck, a confident smile on her person as she approached the puck in mid-air. **"It's mine!"** She shouted, only to be surprised momentarily by the blur of a body passing by her a good few feet in the air. It was Yan Min, who looked down condescendingly at Azuki from her place in the air above her, her hockey stick at the redy to belt the puck mere inches in front of her.

" **You almost had it-ne."** She started while looking down into Azuki's eyes. **"But it seems that in speed and jumping power I'm way above you."** Gloated Yan Min. feeling that victory was in her sights.

" **Never mind that…"** Started Azuki, a knowing smirk on her face as she gazed at Yan Min's confused eyes. **"Shouldn't you pay more attention to yourself?"**

" **Eh?"** voiced Yan Min as she looked down from her shoulder, only to see that her short shorts were missing which caused her eyes to widen in horror.

" **WHOAAA!"** bellowed everyone down below in shock and embarrassment as Yan Min's lower body was put on full display. Her gorgeous, plump round ass out in the open for all to see.

" **Oi Oi…"** Mumbled Akaya as he witnessed this, his hands fingers splayed on his face as his right eye closed up while the other stayed open to stare at Yan Min's booty. He may be her teacher for the time being, but he was still a man at the end of the day, and a fine ass lie Yan Min's deserved to be marvelled at when shown.

Gohan who was below her instead of watching from a side angle, had the best view in the house as a crimson red, hot blush flared on his face. His eyes glued to the beautiful, enrapturing sight above him of Yan Min's perfectly round, enthralling buttocks, his eyes being able to hone in on every detail of it. Zoning in on her rose bud of an anus in between her butt cheeks, as well as her lower glorious pink lips that made Gohan ant to tear his clothes off right this minute and make her body his. Gohan remained rooted in place though, doing what little he could to stave off his raging hormones and erection that demanded satiation once more.

The half saiyan's plight went unnoticed by pretty much everyone. Not that his current desires held any weight to Azuki right now, who held her adversary's shorts by her toes as Yan Min closed her legs in mid air and used her hands to pull her shirt down to cover her crotch area with a fierce neon red blush of embarrassment on her face. Her ass still being exposed to everyone considering she was still in the air and the shirt only covered her front.

" **Sorry about that! Seems my feet have a bad habit!"** Said Azuki cheekily, feeling smug about finally teaching that bitch a lesson as she took that moment to smack the puck with her stick, sending it flying towards Demitra again, all the while Yan Min cursed her in the background as she began plummeting to the floor.

As it approached her Demitra readied herself. **"I didn't expect that type of attack, but-"** Demitra held on to her hockey stick in a jousting stance as she pivoted the edge of her stick forward. **"It's useless!"** She exclaimed as she struck outwards to stop the puck, only to widen her eyes as the puck split in two, landing down on either side behind her. But only one half of it actually going in.

" **Fufu…"** chuckled Yuuka as she witnessed this result. **"The match is over!"** She stated as she clasped her hands together, garnering everyone's attention. Especially those who were playing as they eagerly awaited the result.

" **The final result…"** As Yuuka paused for a bit, Kengo and the rest cheering on team Maken-ki were ecstatic. With Gohan's goal along with Azuki's just now at the end, they were sure to have won.

" **Is a draw!"**

Right as she said this, the spectators joyous looks deflated and replaced with comically shocked looks. How the hell was it a tie!?

" **WHA.. WHY!?"** Azuki shared this sentiment as well it would seem, as she almost barked that question at Yuuka with her comical expression of shock.

Yuuka took this moment to explain it to Azuki rather simply. **"You see… That play you just did Azuki-san, I won't say it's illegal, but it's not allowed either, it's a grey area."** Yuuka took a brief look over at Yan Min as she remained on her knees so as to cover up her lower form as best she could with her embarrassment still clear as day on her face.

" **As for the last point, only half of the puck went in the goal, the other half landed outside so… It's a plus minus zero kind of thing."** Yuuka explained, essentially saying that Azuki's point didn't count for that reason, which got an indignant reaction from Azuki. **"HAH!? I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!"**

Ignoring the red head's indignation, Yuuka gained a thoughtful xepression as she tapped her index finger on her chin. **"Mmm… this might have nothing to do with the match but.. Doesn't the result show that Maken-ki and Venus are both powerful?..."** Mused Yuuka, her query drawing back those who fought in this match's attention to her as Azuki's anger subsided for an unsure look as Yuuka finished. **"Can we at least agree on that?"**

Within a few seconds, Haruko agreed with Yuuka, commenting about how she had had enough while thinking to herself that she'd never had a problem in the first place, and was just relieved that this whole absurd match was over.

Demitra agreed as well, commenting quite flatly that she should've apologised for her member's rudeness from the beginning, disregarding how she had also been apart of that problem as shiria shouted that reminder to her in the background, annoyed at her leader's lack of self-awareness.

" **There's a lot of things we want to tell each other but…"** Yuuka started, mainly referring to Azuki and Yan Min since they were the only ones really causing trouble. **"It would really help me out if we let today be water under the bridge."**

Azuki, along with Yan Min mulled over her request for a minute before they both caved. **"Che! Okay already."** Grumbled Azuki in agreement, Yan Min simply nodding her head to show she agreed too. For now at least.

Meanwhile, our favourite half Saiyan had clenched his eyes closed, hands on his knees as he, just barely reigned back in his hormones. Although, he knew that he wouldn't last too much longer as after this fiasco, he would probably end up having to relieve himself again to keep his sanity intact. The thought quickly occurred to him that he could ask Himegami. He wasn't sure why but he just knew she wouldn't mind.

His thoughts didn't get to continue however he felt soft, but strong and lithe arms wrap around his neck, followed by a loving call of his name. **"Gohan-kun!"**

" **Waa!?"** blurted out Gohan as he recoginsed who the culprit holding him was. It was Shiria! And she was gazing into his black pools with her pink pools that, if he looked hard enough, appeared to have hearts in them.

" **The way you looked when you protected that girl… was so cool."** Said Shiria, swooning to herself as she thought about Gohan's act of manliness and kind heart. Her face now being mere inches away from his own. **"I'm all yours, my perfect knight."** She finished, her tone carrying a feeling of love behind it as she had apparently fallen head over heels for him after that one single act.

" **W-wait. Hold on a sec…"** Gohan trailed off, his body let out an involuntary shiver as Shiria tried to kiss him, all the while her massive tits, which were easily visible through her drenched shirt that clung to her skin, rubbed and grinded up against his chest, feeling like plushie pillows with how soft they felt. Her hardened pink nipples poking out of the soaked fabric and jabbing against his pectoral muscles under his own wet shirt.

The feeling of her bodacious bosoms pushing into him along with Shiria's rather aggressive way of coming on to him sent Gohan spiralling back into a depraved mindset as his member threatened to bulge out of his shorts. Gohan knew, in that moment, he had no choice now, he could feel himself about to lose himself again to his sexual instincts and he couldn't power out of it now.

Resigning himself to this fact, Gohan made sure that before he surrendered to them, he had to get somewhere more secluded, quick!

With this in mind, he first had to get Shiria's attention. **"Sh-shiria…"** wrenched out Gohan, managing to gain Shiria's attention as she saw the look in his eyes. The desire in them, the desire for HER and couldn't help the beautiful, loving and kind of lustful smile that came on to her face.

" **F-follow me."** Stated Gohan rather bluntly, egging his head to the exit out of here, which she gladly shook her head at as she followed him out of the pool area towards somewhere more quiet, the rest of the people in the pol area being none the wiser to what was going on with the two as nobody was paying any attention to them.

While that was going on, Furan walked up to her best friend Yuuka, sighing at the girls antics and machinations.

" **Fu.. you manipulated them again didn't you?"** Said the bespectacled president in a matter of fact way. **"I'm glad you had control of the situation but… Things are going to get complicated again."**

Yuuka's interest was piqued at this statement, her head turning over to Furan as she opened her eyes, her brown pools hoding a cunning and mischievous edge to them. **"You think so?"** she responded, looking out briefly at the scene before her with Maken-ki and Venus, completely missing the fact that Gohan and Shiria had disappeared.

" **I'm really looking forward to this ufufufu."**

 **AND CUT!**

 **Welp, looks like I exaggerated the chapter length on this one just a wee bit, though in fairness, I had planned to include the following manga chapter after this one where Venus is trying to fit, but decided against it. That along with the two chapters following it will make up the bulk of the next chapter for sure though.**

 **With that said, wow, that just happened. Not only did we have the lemon with Himegami and Gohan, but also a shocker in that Chichi and Takeshi have gotten involved in a more sexual relationship with one another following the passing of their previous spouses years later. Huh, well that's a thing.**

 **In addition to that we found out how they met seven years ago and don't worry, I'll go into more detail about how their relationship evolved into this several chapters from now, along with the plot behind the engagement between Gohan and Inaho.**

 **Also, how unfortunate for Gohan that he didn't even last a full day before losing himself again, though I can't say that it's all that rough. Considering he's gonna feel real good while doing it.**

 **Anyways, look forward to the next chapter as some good stuff is about to happen, and I think you all know what I mean when I say good. Hehehehe, okay I'll stop.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter of 'Makenball Z!'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess who's back? Yeah I know this took a while but hey? What can you do, shit happens right? Either way, I finally update this story. But first, I must say, you guys need to chill out on Chichi, goddamn. I totally understand if you don't like her,(I don't either, her character in the show and manga after she had kids was pretty annoying. At that point, the pairing of her and Goku in canon was a pretty bad one to say the least.) But it's not like she did anything bad here(Apart from not telling Gohan about the arranged marriage of course but something tells me Gohan isn't going to mind that bit at all considering how out of control his hormones are.) As I said in the chapter, it's pretty clear that Goku himself didn't want them to grieve over him for that long, and instead wanted them to find something or someone that would make them happy and not continue to be depressed over his passing. And remember, when at this point in the timeline in canon and the years before, Goku never planned on coming back, and everyone was aware of this. So no, to one of the reviewers, Goku is not going to be pissed over Chichi getting together with someone else. It took years to get to the stage it's at now, (which I will do my best to show some flash backs of in the future so you see how it evolved.) especially after giving her, and by extension Gohan as well the go ahead. Gohan on the other hand… well, let's just say his reaction when he finds out initially will be… interesting, to say the least.**

 **All that being said though, with Chichi now paired with someone else, and the marriage with Goku essentially annulled, that frees up our lovable goofball saiyan to have a new pairing when he eventually comes into the story much later on down the road when I take a crack at the majin buu saga if you guys want. And, if you do, feel free to tell me who you would like Goku paired with in your reviews. The character can be from either Maken-ki or dragonball. Anyone who isn't already in a pairing is fair game so shoot. There are plenty of options.**

 **Regardless of that though, on with the chapter!**

 **Makenball Z:**

 **Chapter 7: A Sexual Smackdown To Remember, Venus's First Day At Tenbi, And Gohan's Impending Punishment!?**

As the duo of an increasingly horny Gohan and a lustful, lovestruck Shiria made their way through the halls looking for a more discreet location for a couple of minutes. They eventually found themselves standing before the Maken-ki clubroom ironically enough.

Knowing that this was the only way in to said room, and against his better judgement due to not being able to think rationally at the moment, Gohan led Shiria by hand into the room and closed the door behind them.

Shiria allowed him to so without a word. Her cheeks blushing a fierce crimson as she watched him close the door behind him with clear want and desire visible in her pink eyes that had taken on the shape of a heart inside her pupils. She could tell already where this was going, and she readily accepted that fact with fervor.

As he turned to look into her eyes with that misty-eyed gaze that carried an incredible desire behind them, she felt her excitement overcome her first.

With her hand being held by his, she used her body to push his back against the door, her mighty mounds of creamy flesh and hard pink nipples squishing into his wet shirt from within her own drenched white shirt which made them fully visible as she pressed her hungry lips against his own. Her other hand being placed on his right shoulder for support.

Gohan made no attempt to fight this. Instead, he chose to remove his hand from hers and wrap his arms around her back, pulling her in even closer to himself, causing her breasts to push into his chest even more as he returned her kiss with his own.

Shiria's excitement increased as this happened. She responded in kind by placing her hand down near his covered manhood and began trailing her hand up and down his concealed shaft, all while deepening the kiss even further.

Feeling the soft touch of her fingers against his little pal, Gohan had his right hand reach down the small of her back, down to her ass as his hand slithered underneath her skin-tight short shorts and roughly cupped her ass cheek within. His fingers actually seeped into her plump ass as he grabbed a handful, fingers sinking into it and almost disappearing as his other hand travelled up to the back of her head. His finger latching unto the back of her skull along with some of her pink locks to push her lips into his even more.

Shiria almost jumped a little as she felt Gohan grab her rear end, though she quickly recovered from the sudden move as she felt him push her into him even more. Their eyes met once again, and Shiria felt her lower lips moisten as she stared into them while furiously making out. They conveyed once again a desire to make her his, to ravage her body and mark his territory. It may have been rather primitive and animalistic, but Shiria didn't mind. It only turned her on even more.

Without warning, Gohan prodded his tongue against her lips, demanding entrance into her mouth. Taken briefly by surprise, Shiria opened her mouth just enough as they continued their lip lock to allow him access. He readily took the opportunity, his pink appendage darting in swiftly and beginning to wrestle with her own.

Recovering just as quick, she responded by wrestling back with her own tongue, vying for dominance against his. Despite her best efforts, Gohan's tongue easily outmanoeuvred and dominated hers. His conquest of her mouth continued for about thirty seconds. Not wanting to lose to him so soon, Shiria surprised the hyper aroused half Saiyan by grabbing unto his penis from outside his shorts and began pumping her wrist up and down, effectively jacking him off through his shorts. It worked like a charm as he was caught off guard, his tongue losing its hold over her own and giving her enough time to wrestle his tongue back into his mouth, trying to dominate his mouth instead.

Gohan allowed her to win the battle between their tongues as the feel of her hand stroking his manhood, even from outside his shorts, felt too good. It made him realize that it was time to kick things up a notch.

Once she finally broke apart her lips and tongue from his own, a trail of saliva could be seen connected between the two of them from their near two minute long make out.

Gohan narrowed his eyes as he removed his arms from around her back, which gave her the hint that it was time to go further. She pulled her hands away from him as he removed his soaked shirt and threw it unto a random desk on the other side of the clubroom. It didn't take long either for him to pull his shorts down enough to release the dragon within.

Shiria licked her lips with clear lust as her eyes roamed her beloveds herculean physique all the way down to his roughly ten inch monster cock. She felt her core heat up several times what it was before along with her nether regions becoming almost like Niagara falls with how wet she was right now. The inside of her short shorts being completely soaked from her leaking juices.

Following his lead, she pulled off her tight fitting white shirt that clung to her like a second skin thanks to the hockey game from earlier. Her massive tits practically popping out at him with multiple bounces as they were freed from the confines of the shirt. The soft, silky white looking mounds of heaven pushing up against each other as they were pulled out and bounced before the ricochet effect caused them to do what looked like they drew two full circles in the air with their nipples with they moved before settling into some smaller jiggles. The sight was so hypnotising that even in his current state, Gohan stood there to stare himself and marvel at the gifts from god that were before him.

" **Hehe, my beloved seems to really like my assets."** Thought Shiria lustfully as she saw the look he gave her bare breasts. She then looked down and noticed Gohan's member in particular REALLY liked what he saw, considering it was twitching and throbbing like mad. It only made her luscious smile broaden even further as her thoughts continued. **"Since he likes them so much, I guess I'll show him what I can do with them. I just know he'll love it!"**

With her mind made up, Shiria bent down unto her knees as Gohan stared down at her. Smiling to herself as his penis stood at attention before her, she leaned in while taking hold of her huge melons and placed his cock between her boobs as she pressed them together. Gohan stiffened as she did this, before a feeling of pleasure shot through as she began moving her mounds of flesh up and down repeatedly on his cock.

Gohan groaned and moaned in pleasure as the feeling of Shiria's soft pillows squashing up against his rod and enclosing it within them as it was pushed further between their flesh. He felt his head almost roll back as she masturbated his dick by using her large assets to grind it as she pumped his sword like crazy. Her soft, cushion like boob flesh doing a great job of riling up his dick as a bit of precum began to leak out of the tip of the head of his penis from her ministrations.

A gasp escaped him though as he felt another soft, but wet appendage touch the head of his member. He quickly noted that it was Shiria's tongue, which she was using to lick all around his mushroom head and taste his precum. She seemed to like what she tasted as she continued to swirl her tongue around his little had sensuously.

Shiria rose her game even further as she could feel his excitement from her breast and tongue combo. Her head lowered down as she took his mushroom head into her mouth and began sucking on it while simultaneously still swirling her tongue around it, all the while her marsh mellows continued to jerk him off from the shaft.

Gohan practically growled with pleasure as she did this, his head snapping back in ecstasy as her head began to move up and down as she started giving him a blow job and tit job at the same time while her tongue still danced around his cock head from inside her mouth.

It was a tri-pronged assault from her, and was building towards his own orgasm faster and faster as she bobbed her head faster and faster over his cock, her breasts keeping up with the tempo as well.

Gohan was finally sent over the edge though when he felt the tip of her tongue begin to prod against the tip of his dick incessantly every time her head came down. He grabbed both sides of her head with a loud grunt as he began pulling her head up and down with incredible vigour. Her eyes widened in surprise from this action as his speed and ferocity she could barely keep up with as he bobbed her head down on his shaft so much that every time her head went down fully, it would crash down against her mighty mounds and squish them down further. This only causing the grip they had on his cock to tighten even more, which made his member feel even greater pleasure.

After another minute of this, Gohan felt his head snap back as his balls clenched. Merely a few seconds later, it happened. Gohan felt his throbbing member ejaculate a ludicrous amount of its seed down Shiria's throat as he pulled her head down to drink it all.

She greedily did her best to swallow as much as she could but was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of it that fired out into her mouth. She had to pull her head back, his mushroom head coming out of her mouth with a pop as the last bit of cum came shooting out. Shiria involuntarily closed her eyes as it squirted on to her body. Some getting in her hair, some on her forehead and cheeks as well as her eyebrows even, the last bit spraying unto her chest, with some ropes of the white, sticky fluid getting on her areolas and hard nipples while the other rope found its way in between the crevice of her breasts.

" **Oh my, There's so much of it!"** Thought Shiria with a bit of shock as her open mouth allowed some left over jizz to drivel out of the sides of her mouth.

The sight of Shiria's near naked form covered in his semen only helped his arousal skyrocket from the wonderful sight. His cock, now slobbered in her saliva, to Shiria's astonishment didn't seem to become flaccid at all, instead becoming even HARDER than before. If that was even possible.

She got over that quick though as she felt her body become hornier knowing that he was far from satisfied, even after that.

Looks like it was time for the main course.

Shiria didn't waste any time standing up and pulling her short shorts down to her ankles before kicking them away. Wanting nothing more now than for Gohan to be inside her again in another way.

As if to entice him further, she found the closest desk in the room and walked over to it, placing her hands on the edge of it as she bent all the way forwards. Her tits bounced a little at her action as she aimed her plush, plump booty right at Gohan, giving it a little shake to excite him even more.

It worked like a charm as Gohan was upon her in no time, openly staring with sexual desire at his prize. Her dripping wet pussy being the most alluring sight above all, with her fat juicy rear coming in second.

As his hands clutched her hips for support as he positioned his cock at entrance, Shiria looked back at him, pleading her final words to him before he began. **"Give it all to me, my beloved knight."**

 _Meanwhile… five minutes prior… inside the pool's changing rooms…_

The girls had finally gotten out of the school's swimwear and were dressed back up in their uniforms. There wasn't much conversation going on between them as they all started to walk for the door, only to halt as Demitra spoke.

" **Hold on, where's Shiria?"** She asked with a questioning gaze that went throughout the room, her head on a bit of a swivel as she looked around for her teammate. Having only just noticed she was missing.

The others followed her lead in confusion as they looked around the locker area for her, not seeing a single sight of her.

" **Huh, that's weird… I could've sworn she was here with us before we walked into the changing rooms. I wonder where she went?"** Commented Haruko curiously.

" **She couldn't have gotten far. She might've taken a look around after the match and got lost perhaps?"** Remarked Furan with an inquisitive look as she placed her chin under one of her hands thumbs in a thinking pose.

Yuuka's ever present closed eye smile curled up a bit at her president's theory. **"She could be. She doesn't know the layout of the school properly yet. It's entirely possible."**

" **Should we go and find her then? I mean, if we just allowed her to wander around aimlessly, it could take her a while to find her way back. She may not have classes until tomorrow due to the transfer, but it still wouldn't look good if we didn't help her out. She is going to be a part of Maken-ki with us for the foreseeable future after all."** Said Haruko, turning her head over to look at Furan for her decision.

After hearing out Haruko, it didn't take Furan long to decide what to do. Her voice coming out evenly as she spoke. **"You're right, Haruko. Alright then it's settled."** Furan then looked over at Demitra, catching her attention immediately. **"Demitra, as the president of the student council, it is my job to look out for my fellow students. Rest assured, we will find her, and, once we do we will show her the way back and she will be with you in no time."**

Demitra gained a thoughtful look on her face before she bowed her head in gratitude. **"Thank you. Tell her to meet up with us here, we'll be waiting here for her. We don't have anywhere else to be right now after all."** Stated Demitra matter of factly as her head rose back up to meet their gazes, before her own gaze shifted down to her colleague Yan Min who sat beside her. An embarrassed blush still present on her face as she glared at Azuki, who only smirked back victoriously at her.

" **Yan Min is definitely not getting over that one for awhile."** Thought Demitra with sweat drop.

The twins, Aililu and Lilu **,** also looked at Yan Min with sweat drops, thinking the exact same thing as Demitra.

With that settled, Furan looked towards the other members of Maken-ki with a stern look. **"As for the rest of you, you still have a class or two for the day. I would appreciate it if you made your to your classrooms now. My self, Yuuka and Haruko can handle this."**

The others just nodded their heads in agreement, knowing that Furan's words were truthful and they needn't worry. The girls, baring Venus of course, made their way out of the locker room. Everyone else other than Furan and co making their way down the south hall and around the corner at the end.

With them out of sight, Furan nodded her head at her two companions and motioned them to follow her down the opposite hall, which they did without hesitation.

Their search only lasted a few minutes, as they found themselves outside the door to their clubroom. They had stopped before it after hearing strange noises on the other end. Their ears perked up even more though when they heard Shiria's voice plead for her 'beloved knight' to 'give it to her'.

Her words confused the trio, who had no idea what she was going on about, but it sounded like she was busy.

Curiosity getting the better of them, Furan silently open the door ajar to see what was going on, Haruko and Yuuka joining her as they spied inside too.

None of them were prepared for what they saw.

The collective eyes of the trio widened like saucers in shock, fierce blushes making their way to their cheeks in an instant. Mouths opening in shock as their jaws nearly hit the ground at the scene before them. Furan's hand she had used to open the door falling limply at her side. The sight of a shirtless, chiselled Gohan pushing his massive rod inside the eager pussy of a bent over Shiria, who was UTTERLY NAKED and already covered from the front with plenty ropes of Gohan's white substance almost making them fall over in shock with a gasp.

The trio barely managed to contain themselves from doing so as that would alert the two to their presence, which they didn't want. You could hardly blame the poor girls though, as none of them could've seen themselves almost walking in on Gohan and Shiria having sex for some reason.

Completely ignorant of the current onlookers, Gohan continued to push his cock even further inside of Shiria's tight, warm and wet folds. He grunted in pleasure as the walls of her vagina clamped down and coiled around more and more of his cock the further his member went in. The feeling was incredible! She was almost as tight as Himegami was!

Shiria herself moaned erotically in pleasure as Gohan's large friend made its way through her cavern, it's slow ascent in her only serving to heighten the feeling of ecstasy that was starting to build up in her body. She arced her back a bit as she felt Gohan's dick reach the entrance of her womb and press against it looking to go further.

Gohan clenched his teeth as he made a guttural sound from his throat. His cock was almost balls deep inside her now, and he could feel the tip of his mushroom tap into something, which got a reaction out of his partner as her pussy walls clenched and coiled even more around his penis when that happened. That let him know he had reached her womb.

Not losing a beat, Gohan moved his hips back, slowly pulling his member back almost all the way out. His cock rubbed against her tightening pink walls on the way out, causing both to shudder in pleasure from the feeling. Once the head was still inside with the rest of the shaft out, Gohan thrusted right back in with the whole shaft with impressive velocity, his balls smacking up against her pelvis from the force of the thrust.

Shiria felt her own head snap back as his back arced again to a much greater degree as a loud moan escaped past her lips, his first real thrust sending her reeling as his mushroom head managed to pierce through the entrance to her womb without much resistance.

Gohan didn't stop there though, as more and more loud moans of pleasure escaped Shiria's throat from her open mouth as Gohan repeated his action from before again and again. His speed and power increasing every time his cock pulled back and shot forward into her dripping cunt and through her womb.

She felt her eyes lull as Gohan proceeded to plough her, her mind becoming hazy as he pounded her inner sanctum like there was no tomorrow. What felt like shocks of electricity ran down her spine and through her body as it continued, her pelvis trembling and quaking with each and every time his member went inside her fully, his ball smacking against her starting to sound like thunder claps at this point.

Still though, she knew he could go beyond this, and she wanted him to do that so badly right now. Her voice shook as she begged him for it. **"Yes, t-that's it! G-give me more. H-harder, HARDER!"** She screamed at the end, finding herself nearly losing the ability to speak as the pleasure from Gohan's barrage was becoming too much.

Still, Gohan had heard her. He gave her exactly what she wanted as the power and speed of his mighty thrusts rose several fold in seconds.

Shiria clenched the desk she held unto hard enough to splinter the edge as her eyes rolled back into her head in ecstasy. Her tongue coming out of her mouth in a similar fashion to Himegami's when she was fucked intensely like her right now. Only difference was, Gohan was fucking her pussy several times harder than he had with the petite blonde.

His thrusts were so intense that her cunt's juices were splattering across the floor constantly, forming quite a few puddles underneath them. It was also running all the way down her thighs and down to her feet, which were standing in a small puddle of their own from her leaking fluids.

It was after a few minutes of this that Shiria began to lose feeling in her legs, the two shivering madly as Gohan continued his pillaging of her womanhood.

She didn't give a damn about that though. The only things she cared about now, were her new lover, and his mighty dick as she felt her orgasm approach.

She wasn't alone either. Gohan could feel his own orgasm, his second one today coming in quick, which only encouraged him to up the power and velocity of his thrusts as the feeling crept up on him.

This only heightened Shiria's own feelings of ecstasy, driving her to orgasm faster. With one final carnal cry of sexual gratification, her pussy's walls clenched around Gohan's member harder than ever as he continued to piston it back and forth within. The words cutting through her throat despite it all. **"I'M CUMMIIIIIINNNNG!"** She screamed, her orgasm finally arriving with unbelievable force as she came hard. Her cum bursting out of her beaten clit and spraying all over Gohan's legs and on the ground beneath him.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Gohan let out a primal growl as he shoved his cock forward one last time, with more power than any other time as his mushroom head slammed through her womb's entrance, almost bruising it as his balls clenched. Shortly thereafter, he felt something rise up inside his shaft before it sprayed its contents. Ropes upon ropes of his semen came rushing out, easily filling up her womb and causing it to enlarge as it struggled to contain the amount of cum rushing in. Shiria's stomach bulged out considerably as this happened. The rest of the cum ran down her inner walls, turning most of it white from the amount rushing down before it began leaking out the sides of her clitoris. Some of it falling unto Gohan's nuts while the rest pooled down to the floor like the rest of the fluids.

This proceeded on for almost a minute before Gohan finally pulled out, the head of his little friend coming out with a pop for the second time today as the excess cum that was stuck in Shiria's battered vagina began pouring out and down to the floor like a waterfall from the amount still in her.

The seconds flew by as it did so, her enlarged gut slimming down back to its normal look after about twenty seconds as the last vestiges of his excess sperm filtered out to the floor below, which by this point, had a sizable pool of their fluids on it that almost seven inches wide and long. Having gotten that big from the other puddles merging into one.

Shiria collapsed to her knees, not having the power, nor the feeling to stand on her feet anymore as she used the desk to support her from falling chest first into the puddle beneath her. Her breathe coming out in long, drawn out gasps for air after that. She was barely even conscious right now.

Gohan stood a step away from her, regaining his own breath for now. His cock standing at attention with him, still ready for another round as it remained hard as steel.

The three onlookers- or should we say peeping toms?- stared on speechless at the scene' having watched the whole with dumbfounded expressions on the entire time.

Well, Furan and Haruko had anyway. At some point during Gohan's conquest of Shiria's snatch Yuuka had managed to knock herself out of her stupor, and instead of being dumbfounded at the moment, she was giving off her typical closed eye smile. This one however, carried something behind it other than mischief. It was lust. Lust she did a good job at concealing but was aware she was feeling it.

" **Ufufu, that was quite the show you put on Gohan. Whether you know it or not, you've managed to make the three of us… rather excited."** Thought Yuuka as she looked at both Haruko and her best friend Furan, who were still staring open mouthed with rapt attention at what was going on inside. Her eyes than travelled down further, and were met with the amusing sight of a liquid running down both girls thighs. Haruko's being a little more noticeable due to her pantyhose becoming stained where the liquid ran down.

Yuuka took that moment to look down at herself and notice that she too, had her liquids running down her legs inner thighs. Curiously, she lifted up her skirt to inspect what was going on underneath.

To say that her purple panties were soaking wet would be an understatement. They were utterly drenched in her still leaking fluids that ran out of her aroused genitalia like a faucet. She'd be willing to bet that her two cohorts were no different.

The thought of that gave her an almost predatory smirk across her face. **"My my Gohan, you naughty little boy. You've put us into a right bad state with your little show. I hope you'll be ready to take responsibility for this. Not just for me, but for what you have done to poor Haruko and my sweet Furan. Hope you'll be ready when the time comes, because I'd like to have you and Furan to myself. I can already tell we'll have lots of fun, ufufufu."**

She looked over to where they were looking once again, it appeared as though they had zoned in on his large, hard penis. **"Oh my, if I don't stop them now they may just pounce on you without even realizing. Their eyes, they look so hungry."** She thought mischiefly. Of course, she was getting hungry herself just looking at that sword of his that stuck out of his pelvis, but she was able to control that for now and save it for later. There would be plenty of time another day for her to act on said hunger, but now was not the time.

Steeling herself, Yuuka grabbed on to the doorknob and closed it silently. Neither Haruko nor Furan making a move to stop her. Too busy being stuck in a trance from what they had seen and replaying the images in their heads, with one particular image of a naked and ripped Gohan standing before them with his mighty broadsword sticking out proudly for them to gawk at.

" **Preident? Haruko?"** She called out the two quietly, giving their shoulders a bit of a shake to get their attention.

It worked thankfully, as the two turned their gazes to her, the eyes of both showing how they were still at a loss for words, as well as having a storm of emotions and feelings going on because of Gohan. Neither being able to properly articulate what they just saw, nor how hot and bothered their bodies were right now.

" **How about you let me handle this from here. I'll sort this out."** Whispered Yuuka as she motioned the both of them away.

With their faces utterly flushed red, and having lost the ability to speak at the time being, the two merely obeyed and walked off somewhere almost aimlessly with their heads metaphorically in the clouds.

Yuuka turned her attention back to the clubroom once she lost sight of them. She wasn't worried about them, she knew they'd find their way back to their apartments within the hour despite the daze… and also a cold shower. Couldn't forget about that. After seeing that, she had a feeling it would help them get their minds off of it for now. Forgetting it happened though? Yeah, no. that wasn't happening. It was already burned into the three of their minds for a long time.

Anyways, it was time she dealt with this situation… and by deal with it, she meant she would wait till they were finished before letting her presence be known. After all, Gohan looked about ready for another round!

With that thought making her drool a little, she opened the door quietly once more and snuck in, closing it behind her without making a sound. She appeared to have come back in at a perfect time as Gohan made his move. He and Shiria still none the wiser about the extra guest that was just watching with a cunning, yet lustful eye.

Gohan narrowed his eyes as he picked Shiria up by the back of her legs, surprising the barely conscious girl as she wondered what he was doing.

She managed to look down and realize that he was holding her in what appeared to be a reverse cowgirl position while standing up and holding her by the back of her knees. The rest of her legs past that hanging down over his hands limply. It was then that she felt it, his still rock hard member rubbing against her already beaten pussy. Making it clear he was going in for another round.

Shiria made no move to stop it. Instead, she encouraged by using what little strength she had left to rub her battered clit against his shaft right back. She smiled to herself as she could feel the veins of his cock popping out, ready to pound her again. If that was what her beloved knight wanted, she would happily give it to him. Whatever she had left.

After a few seconds, Gohan stopped rubbing her pink slit with his manhood and positioned it at her entrance once again. Unlike the first time though, where he eased himself in to her, With a rough sounding grunt, he plunged the whole thing in in one go, his balls slapping against her pelvis as he went balls deep from the start.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head again but didn't return to normal this time. Her tongue tumbled out of her gaping mouth as she let out a weak sounding moan, her throat feeling too overworked as it is for it to be any louder than that.

She was the only one having that problem though, as Gohan proceeded to ravage the already over-sensitive canals of her pussy for a second time.

His thrusts in and out of her coming back with a vengeance. Each one being just as powerful, if not more so than the last. The feeling of her walls clamping down around his cock again being a feeling that made him ecstatic.

His cock continued to grind through her pink folds, building up an intense amount of friction in the process as the minutes ticked by. While this went on, Gohan was able to free his hands from the back of her legs while still having his arms hooked around them and began to fondle her cum covered globes of smooth, soft flesh.

Inevitably though, they both felt their climaxes approaching once again. As he closed in on his, Gohan sped up his pace javelining his rod in and out of her warm and wet nether region, while groping her breasts and playing with her hard, pink nipples. His hands squeezing down on her orbs whilst pinching and twisting her buds with space between his index and middle fingers. All the while his mighty steed punctured through her wombs entrance, almost striking the back of it repeatedly.

Yuuka's legs rubbed against each other as she spectated the scene. Her juices cascading down her thighs once more from her highly aroused sex, though she held herself back from giving in to her urges… for now.

With one final predatory growl, Gohan gave his final thrust inside Shiria as his balls clenched a third time that day. His final climax hitting him like a hammer as his final load of essence erupted from his member like a geyser in her womb again. A sudden wave of sexual euphoria hitting them both as it happened, Shiria's own orgasm arriving in conjunction with his as her own essence sprayed out of her clit, her sensitive nipples also letting loose some milk from Gohan's rough ministrations as she finally lost consciousness from the overload of ecstasy. A fucked stupid look written on her face as her ropes of cum and breast milk landed on the puddle of their sexual fluids and on some of the desks and chairs in front of her.

Gohan held her unconscious body to him until his balls were completely drained. As he pulled out his cock, her gut that had bulged out again receded back to normal as most of his seed rushed back out of her front hole, splashing on to the puddle and making it grow even more until there was none left to gush out.

It took a minute, but Gohan finally came down from his high and returned back to his senses, though admittedly they were still a little dull after that experience.

Walking out of the puddle, Gohan gently placed Shiria on the ground. Leaving her to rest for awhile after their activity. Which she certainly needed.

Gohan then quickly looked down at the puddle behind him, voicing his thoughts about his current situation.

" **Oh man, that was… amazing. I never thought something like this would feel this incredible. First with Himegami, and now with Shiria too. But still, I can't keep losing myself to my instincts like this, or else it could really get out of hand."**

" **Oh, I think it already has gotten quite out of hand, Gohan-kun."** Remarked Yuuka with a teasing tone, revealing her presence to Gohan as she stared at him with eyes full of cunning and mirth like a fox.

Gohan froze as he heard her voice, suddenly becoming acutely aware he and Shiria were no longer the sole occupants of the room. His head slowly and mechanically moved upwards as his gaze landed on Yuuka, whose smile was the furthest thing from innocent that you could get.

Only one thought passed through his mind as he locked eyes with her. He was so screwed…

 _The next day… in class…_

Gohan sat down in his seat near the window whilst the remainder of class 1-B talked to each other animatedly about a variety of topics. The most notable of which happened to be about the new group of students and a teacher that called themselves Venus.

Gohan did his best to tune out everything that was going on in class as he put his face in his hands with a sigh. He really was in the doghouse after being caught yesterday, but he only had himself to blame. If he had been able to control himself and not get overwhelmed by his hormones… If only he had been able to do that. But that was easier said than done.

" **Uhm.. Gohan-kun, are you alright? You seem distressed…"**

Gohan turned his head to the side at the voice addressing him and was met with a concerned looking Inaho.

Gohan let out another sigh as he replied. **"I'm fine, Inaho. Just not in the best mood right now."**

" **Oh! Well, would you mind telling me what's got you like this? You never know, I might be able to help you cheer up."** Said Inaho a little nervously as she twiddled with her thumbs. Her current attitude a good ways off how she usually acted.

Gohan felt a small smile come on to his face in spite of himself as he looked at Inaho. He had to admit, she looked pretty adorable with that look of worry on her heart shaped face as she played around with her thumbs aimlessly like a child.

" **I'm afraid I can't say, but I appreciate your concern."** Said Gohan earnestly.

Inaho smiled back at him when she saw his smile, he may not have told her what had gotten him in this mood right now, but at least she had managed to lighten up his spirits somewhat.

" **Well okay than. If you're sure about that. Just so know, if you change your mind, I'll be right behind you if you need me."** She replied, the bubbliness of her personality that he found rather charming returning to her as she sat in her seat behind his.

Truly a kind-hearted soul. Gohan honestly felt bad now that he didn't tell her but knew if he did it likely wouldn't end well.

Before Gohan could go back to mulling over his thoughts however, he felt someone slap him playfully on the back. He turned his head up again as he heard an all too familiar snicker.

His gaze landed on none other than Kengo this time around, who had a lop-sided grin on his face as he looked at him.

" **Man do you have any idea how lucky you are? Having someone as cute as Inaho-chan being worried over you? Because, I certainly know I would."** Said Kengo while pointing his thumb at his chest in the manliest way that he could, while inside feeling a little jealous about Gohan getting it instead of himself.

" **However-"** He started again, his smile growing even more lop-sided as a look of perversion and awe entered his eyes. **"-Not as much as I would love it if my dear Himegami-senpai showed it for me. No offence, Inaho-chan."**

Inaho sweat dropped at that, an awkward chuckle escaping her lips. **"None taken."**

Gohan almost chuckled himself at the look Kengo had thinking of Himegami. He was clearly infatuated with her, for reasons that Gohan could not discern. His opinion of her being through the roof with adulation, which was funny considering how she had the polar opposite opinion to his. She thought of him as nothing more than a lowly, trashy pervert.

She wasn't wrong either. As much as Kengo was growing on him, Gohan did have to admit that he was shameless pervert. He was usually doing one of three things: looking for a good spot to look up cute girls skirts and drool at their panties, staring up cute girls skirts at their panties with drool coming out of his mouth, or finally, finding somewhere he could peep on a group of girls getting changed and ogle their breasts and figures with a lecherous smile on his face… and drool coming out of his mouth.

Yeah… definitely not a good Samaritan by any stretch of the imagination. Then again, he was one to talk, considering he had had sex with the petite blond no less than two days ago. Sex which, he might add, he didn't feel guilty or shameful about. For his first time, it had been something else.

He felt himself begin to blush as the images of him banging her popped back into the front of his mind. He swiftly shook his head to dismiss those thoughts as he felt a bulge in his pants harden considerably under the table. He grimaced as it persisted but buried the feeling that rose up within him. Now was not the time for that.

Inaho noticed Gohan's reaction but didn't comment on it. It didn't stop her from wondering what flustered him there all of a sudden.

" **Anyways…"** started Kengo again, having come out of his abrupt reverie involving Himegami as the main reason he came up to Gohan in the first place resurfaced in his thoughts. **"Gohan, I've got to tell you something, and it involves that Shiria girl from Venus."**

This actually caught Gohan's attention. What did he know about Shiria?

" **You see, ever since she arrived with her team I've felt like I've seen her somewhere before, but I just couldn't put my finger on it at the time. After that match however, when I got back to my apartment, it finally hit me."**

Kengo paused for a few seconds as a look of excitement washed over his face, letting Gohan know that whatever it was, it was big.

" **Gohan, she's-"** Kengo was cut off before he could finish as the teacher, Tomiko Amado, slid the door open and entered the room, silencing all of the chatter in the room as she told everyone to take their seats.

Not wanting to disobey such a beautiful teacher, Kengo instantly did as she said and got into his seat a few rows down from Gohan, whatever he had planned to say dying in his mouth as he eagerly awaited what she would do today whilst not so subtly checking out her figure with her clothes, wondering how soft her boobs were and what colour panties she was wearing.

Gohan rolled his eyes at this, his point about him proven as he could tell from the look on his face that he was undressing her with his eyes. Talk about priorities…

" **Class-"** Started Tomiko, her voice sounding as sweet as honey. **"- we have a new transfer student joining our class today, so be sure to give her a warm welcome!"**

The door to the room slid open once more, and in walked in none other than Shiria!

" **From today until summer break, we'll be studying together. Hi! I'm Shiria Ootsuka! Nice to meet you, everyone!"** Cheered Shiria with a pretty smile as she blew a cutesy kiss in the class's direction.

" **WHAT!? NO WAY!"** Shouted out one of the male students in shock as he, along with most of the class stood up out of their seats and stared at Shiria.

" **THE ALL-AMERICAN IDOL WHO RECENTLY ARRIVED IN JAPAN, SHIRIA OOTSUKA!"** Shouted a random girl this time around. Her voice carrying awe and glee.

" **THE ACTUAL PERSON!"** exclaimed the rest of the class with the exception of a few people.

What none of those people noticed though, most likely because they were so focused on her simply being there before them, was that her legs had been trembling since she walked in.

Tomiko had noticed it, but she just assumed that Shiria had a case of the jitters since she was enrolling in a different school for the time being.

The actual truth of the matter? She still hadn't fully recovered from yesterday's ride with her beloved knight. She was hiding it as well as she could, but she still felt weak in the knees after being put through such an experience.

Gohan on the other hand, found himself very surprised for two reasons. The first being that Shiria was now apart of his class, and two, she was apparently quite famous given how the class had reacted to her showing up. Great, that was just what he needed right now. To know that person he had fucked the brains out of yesterday in his hormonal haze, was a famous pop idol that a lot of people were fans of.

His luck seemed to get worse as Shiria spotted him seconds later, quickly making her way to him and catching him off guard by embracing him with hearts in her eyes.

" **Go-han-kun!"** She said, drawing out each syllable of his name in a tone filled with passion.

The entire class looked on in shock as she hugged him and addressed him like she did. The male population however, felt a strong wave of anger and jealousy run through them as they watched on. All of them being fully aware he lived with three other cute girls who seemed to focus on him and now he also had THEIR idol all over him too! Now how the hell was that fair!?

Both Shiria and Gohan ignored them however, Gohan being too busy controlling himself as he felt her large breasts press up against his chest similar to how they had done when they made out before the sex. Shiria meanwhile, removed her arms from around Gohan's neck and held his cheeks delicately in her palms as she stared into his eyes love and passion.

" **For us to be in the same class… It feels like it was destiny right?"** She asked, her hot breath tickling his nose and reminding him of just how good her lips had tasted yesterday.

This line from her only served to fuel the anguish and rage of the boys who watched on with an evil glint in their eye, some already planning to teach Gohan a lesson for 'stealing' all the hot babes for himself.

Shiria then leaned in once again, her mouth being right next to his ear as she whispered in a quiet, but sensual voice so the rest couldn't hear her.

" **You know, I still haven't completely recovered from the other day. You did quite the number on me my beloved knight."**

Gohan remained silent as she spoke, a blush covering his cheeks as he was reminded of how his new irrational, hormone driven self, had ravaged her.

" **Don't feel guilty about it though. I loved every second of it, and I'd love to do it with you again Go-han-kun."** She added, stretching out his names syllables once again in a sexy tone.

Gohan's face flushed crimson as he felt his other head tap off the table below him, already becoming excited at the prospect.

" **She wants… to do it again?"** Thought Gohan incredulously. The idea itself sounding VERY appealing to his darker, more primitive half, in other words, his penis. Though not so much to his more rational half, especially considering whatever was going to befall him at the hands of Yuuka for doing what he did in the CLUBROOM of all places…

 _Flashback yesterday… in the clubroom after sex…_

As Gohan locked eyes with Yuuka from across the room, he felt like a deer caught in the headlights. This wasn't good. He didn't know how long she had been there, but it didn't matter. The fact still remained, he and Shiria had been caught. Oh dammit he should've tried harder to reign in his hormones… Bah who was kidding, he couldn't have tried any harder than he had and he still ended up losing it. And now? It looked like he would have to deal with consequences of that.

Yuuka simply giggled as she saw his reaction, how he looked to be mulling it over in his head what to do now. How adorable.

" **Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself Gohan-kun? Or are you just going to stand there looking like you've seen a ghost and just hope I disappear?"** She said, her voice carrying amusement clear as day.

Gohan gulped audibly, his mind too slow right now to come with anything good to say, so he just settled for the first question that came to mind.

" **H-how long have you been there?"**

Yuuka perked up at that question, her smile gaining an edge to it. **"Oh, how long? That's quite the bold thing to ask after getting caught red-handed."**

Gohan looked to the side in embarrassment at her response, his face becoming beat red.

Seeing this, she let out another bout of giggles at his expense before she decided to humour him. **"Well, since you asked so nicely. We were there watching since you had her bent over at the desk over there and started pounding her like a mad man."** She said while pointing at the desk to the right where it had started.

If Gohan's face got any hotter at this point, it would probably erupt into flames. Although, this rescinded a little and was replaced with a pinch of horror as the way she phrased it fully dawned on him.

" **W-we?"** He managed to choke out, hoping he'd heard her wrong.

Yuuka tilted her head as she appraised him. The cunning and manipulative side of herself secretly taking pleasure in how easily she could make him squirm with words alone.

" **Yep. I didn't come alone. Furan-san and Haruko-san were with me until a short while ago. They looked quite shell-shocked at what they saw, though I wasn't much different. You're quite the sex fiend Gohan-kun, I'll give you that."**

At this point, Gohan's face might as well have gone nuclear with how red it was. The expression on his face becoming three times as horrified as before.

" **Haruko… and Furan-san too…"** He mumbled. There was no denying it now, he was ABSOLUTELY going to be in the doghouse after this. He only had himself to blame.

" **If you're worried about those two, don't be. I can tell you right now that they won't speak a word of this to anyone, and neither will I. Other than to you, of course."** Sheremarked, deciding to throw him a bone. She wasn't lying either, those two weren't the type of people to oust you to everyone for something like this if they could handle it themselves… Or were too confused to know what to do. Which they certainly were. The act itself was also not something they punished in Tenbi, but the location of which did matter. Common decency after all.

" **I'm still in serious trouble though, aren't I?"** He asked with a grimace, knowing there was NO way he could get off with a slap on the wrist for this.

" **For having sex with her? No, that's fine. Doing it in the clubroom however, when just about anybody could walk in? Yeah, you are. I'd much prefer to have this place clean and tidy rather than being covered in a massive puddle of you-know-what and smelling like bodily fluid."** She replied with a glint in her eye, the first part of her reply catching him by surprise.

" **W-wait a minute… You mean I'm not in trouble for what I did, but where I did it?"** He asked, a look that was a mixture of confusion and astonishment marring his features. His blush finally calming down to a light red on his cheeks.

Yuuka nodded her head bemusedly. **"Yes that is correct. Did you think it would be different? Looks like someone forgot what our flamboyant principal told them during the opening ceremony."** At this, she paused for a second as she clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forward a little. **"Here at Tenbi, we are allowed to pursue relationships, fall in love, and should we choose to, partake in sexual activities. Consensual ones, of course."**

Gohan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He had honestly forgot about that part of Minori's speech. He did feel a bit more relieved knowing this information now.

Yuuka wasn't finished however. **"However, it's only a non-issue if you do at one of the apartments you were given to stay in while enrolled. Doing it on the campus? and even more so in the maken-ki clubroom? Yeah, that's where we draw the line. This room is a place where we gather to hang out and discuss matters and issues relating to the school that we must handle. It isn't, and nor should it ever be used, for this. Do you understand that, Gohan?"**

" **Y-yes, I do. S-sorry about this…"** Gohan apologised, bowing his head to show his sincerity.

Because of his bow, he didn't notice the devilish smirk that flashed over her face before she returned to her normal smiling face. Which was nothing but a façade right now.

" **You're sorry hmm? Well, that's not good enough I'm afraid. I still have to punish you for messing up the clubroom with yours and Shiria's activities."**

Gohan stood up straight at this, a resigned look on his now mildly blushing face, letting her know he would be compliant.

She nodded at him in satisfaction. **"That's a good boy. Now, to start off, I'll have you clean up the mess you made in this room, and I don't want you leaving until this room is spotless and the stench of sex is gone too. Don't worry about cleaning equipment, I'll fetch it for you since you don't know where it is."**

Seeing him nod again, she continued. **"Secondly, I'd appreciate it if you woke Shiria up and brought her to her new apartment that she and her friends in Venus will be staying in. I'll deal with her friends, and tell them she'll be at their apartment later. It's your job to help her get there."**

Once again, he nodded. That didn't sound too bad.

" **Finally, the last part of your punishment will come tomorrow after school, and believe me when I tell you Gohan-kun-"** She paused, taking the chance to open her eyes as she stared at him with a gaze that unnerved him. **"-It'll be something that you'll never forget."**

Gohan gulped down another bit of saliva in his throat at her words as she turned to the side and opened the door, her gaze flew back to him again though as she let out one last comment.

" **Oh, and Gohan-kun? I would recommend that you reel your little friend back in, otherwise you might give a gal the wrong idea ufufu."** She laughed to herself as she pulled back the door and exited through. The half-saiyan never realising there was a trail of her fluids running down her legs.

Gohan took note of her words and looked down, only to be met with the sight of his manhood standing proud and twitching in Yuuka's direction. As realization dawned on him that he had kept his member out towards her throughout their entire conversation, Gohan felt his face explode red with embarrassment as he fumbled badly to put his friend back in his shorts…

 _Flashback end… back to the present…_

True to her word, Yuuka was able to convince the members of Venus that Shiria had sent her to tell them that, though she had not disclosed to him what she had said to convince them. She had also come back with her Venus uniform, somehow.

He was true to his word too. Once she came back in with the cleaning equipment, he immediately set out to make it spotless. It hadn't taken him long to clean it and get rid of the odour of sex that permeated there, since she had left the room as soon as she handed it to him, allowing him to power up enough to blitz through it in minutes.

He also managed to wake up Shiria and ask where her apartment was going to be so he could take her there. After helping her to clean herself and put her uniform on since she couldn't properly manoeuvre her legs and her body felt quite tired still. They had gotten there without a hitch, with Shiria bidding him goodbye as she entered her apartment where her teammates were waiting. He had stayed around out of sight just long enough to see what happened, and got a little worried when she stumbled in clumsily, her legs failing her. Demitra had caught her and asked what was wrong, but she had simply replied that she was very tired an that was it. Demitra had given her a nod of acceptance from what he could see and had accepted her reason.

With that out of the way, he had returned to his own apartment, a small feeling of anxiety having crept into him as he thought he would have to deal with Haruko and do his best to explain himself.

He needn't have bothered. She had locked herself inside her room before he had come back and hadn't come out for the rest of the day or night. Which was a bad sign.

He had hoped to see her this morning but sadly she didn't come out than either as far as he knew until he had left for some light exercises before heading to school.

Unfortunately, his hormones and punishment from Yuuka were the least of his concerns at present moment. The amount of killing intent that was waving off the other boys in the room, excluding Kengo, was palpable. Judging from the fact that they were cracking their knuckles and glaring at him menacingly, he could tell it was directed at him. Great, now he had to deal with jealous fanboys who hated him for attracting cute girls they couldn't. Especially the pink haired busty idol that was clinging to him like a boy-toy currently. Wasn't his life just swell?

 _2-B classroom… at break-time later that day…_

Whilst Gohan dealt with his own problem brought about by Shiria, the rest of team Venus were going about settling in in their own way.

The way that the petite identical twins Aililu and Lilu chose to do that? By knitting, which was one of their favourite past-times.

" **Hey hey, what cha doin?"** Asked a girl with brown hair in twin-tails as she walked up to the twins desk.

The twins looked up at the question in mild surprise, noting that the girl had three other girls following her, one with shoulder length raven hair, another with dark brown hair held in a braid at the back and the last with short black hair that didn't reach down anywhere.

Within a few seconds, the twins decided to respond, not wanting to be seen as rude.

" **We're knitting…"** started the blond haired twin, Aililu, began.

" **A scarf…"** Finished the black haired twin, Lilu.

This only served to confuse the four girls surrounding them. **"Eh? But it's still summer?"** Stated the raven haired one with a sweat drop.

The twins continued to knit in spite of that fact, Aililu choosing to answer the hidden question of why there were doing it. **"The next… place we're going to… it's cold there and we… like knitting."** She said in a monotone, pausing in her explanation several times for some reason.

" **Oh? So you girls volunteer to go around the world then?"** Questioned the shortest haired girl of the four.

The twins gave a small nod of the head. Something like that.

" **If it's alright… could you knit one for me too…"** requested the twin-tailed girl with a smile, adding on how she would pay them back for it, of course. This garnered a small blush from the twins at her request, having never been asked before by someone to knit for them.

" **Okay… we will."** Responded the twins shyly in unison, their blushes now crossing over their cheeks and above their noses.

" **Yay! Thanks!"** cheered the girls in unison themselves before noticing the reddening faces of the twins. **"Ah! They're blushing! HOW CUTE!"** They shouted with glee at the end. To them looking like cutesy prepubescent girls that were embarrassed at the attention they were getting. So adorable!

" **Ufufu, they're so popular!"** Commented Kimi with a giggle as she and Himegami watched. Himegami being the only one of the two sitting down.

" **Seems like it…"** replied Himegami with an amused smile.

It seemed as though the girls weren't done appraising the twins as they continued.

" **The both of you really are too cute! Even adults would agree!"** said the twin-tailed one with a gush.

" **I mean… both of you have such beautiful blond and black hair…"** Gushed the raven haired girl.

" **Your skin is white as snow…"** commented the dark brown haired girl, her thought being finished by the final girl of the group.

" **Such tiny, delicate bodies… you almost look like dolls"**

Himegami and Kimi found themselves agreeing with that last part especially.

" **You would never know that they're our age huh!"** She stated with a cheery laugh.

" **Well… that is true."** Agreed Himegami, sporting her own amused blush. The fact that they themselves didn't look their age either with their own petite bodies flying completely over their heads.

The other girls turned around at that, sweat drops falling down the sides of their heads at their utter lack of self-awareness. **"The same goes for you two!"** they shouted, pointing at them incredulously.

 _Gymnasium… 2-C during class awhile later…_

Garret ran up and jumped off the ground to get over the obstacle tower, soaring through the air performing a few acrobatics before she landed foot first on the ground a good few metres away from the tower on the other side, clearing it perfectly. All the girls including herself being clad in the tight white shirt and short shorts that showed off their figures very well.

" **Wow! Garret is amazing!"** Shouted out the many girls watching in awe.

Garret found herself smirking at the praise, especially the one where she was called beautiful. Though it didn't last, as Azuki ran up next to clear the obstacle. Catching Garret by surprise and leaving her embarrassed as Azuki jumped up twice as high as she did, doing the double the mid-air acrobatics she had done and landed on the other side, twice the distance away from the obstacle where Garret was.

" **S-so high!"** Shouted the spectators in shock at Azuki's jumping capabilities. One of the girls adding a comment that further bruised Garret's ego as Azuki looked back at her with a smile of superiority. **"But in the end, Azuki is just too good."**

Those words had been spoken too soon, as Yan-Min jumped next, stunning everyone as she reached up much higher than even Azuki, practically dancing with the grace of an angel in the air as she landed softly on the heels of her feet.

Azuki and Garret both sweat dropped at this with stunned expressions as Yan-Min quadrupled Azuki's distance from the tower.

To say that the whole class was in disbelief would be an understatement. They had never seen anyone cover that much distance or jump that high before!

Yan-Min turned in Azuki's direction with her own superior smirk as the class gushed about how she danced in the air. The embarrassed blush and clenched teeth she could see on her face bringing joy to her. **"Take that you violent monkey! There's a lot more where that came from. I'll make sure you pay for what you did yesterday, mark my words!"** She thought to herself with determination as she walked up to Azuki and Garret and crossed her arms at them with a look on her face that reeked of 'I am better than you!'.

To say that ticked off both Azuki and Garret would be an understatement as they began to glower at her, the air between the three of them becoming so thick that even a knife couldn't cut through. A black aura beginning to appear around the three of them, which was noticed by the other girls who expressed their shock that they could do that without using element.

The only one who wasn't in shock was Minori, who was their current teacher for this class. She had her hands placed on her sides as she levelled an annoyed gaze at the trio that looked about ready to rip each other's throats out at any second. They really didn't have time for this shit in her class.

" **If you're finished, than get out of the way!"** She commanded, prepared to walk up to them and drag them away herself if they were refused to comply.

 _Home economics room… during class time…_

" **Wow!"** Gushed the girls in awe as they watched Demitra expertly and with pin point precision and slice and dice the ingredients for the stir fry that everyone in the class had been tasked to cook by none other than Akaya.

She set the temperature of the pan to what she believed she needed before trying to stir them.

She along with the others were wearing an apron over their school uniforms along with kitchen hats in case anything jumped out of the pan at them while they cooked.

" **You're pretty good at this, Demitra-san."** Demitra turned her head to the side as she heard the voice of Haruko right next to her.

She couldn't help but blink in mild surprise at the, her body language giving away that she was quite tired. Her eyes had bags under them and her smile looked exhausted.

Demitra couldn't help but ask. **"Are you okay, Haruko-san?"**

Haruko merely waved her off as best she could with a yawn. **"Yeah, I guess. Just didn't get much sleep last night."**

Demitra's right brow rose up a bit, her gaze having an inquisitive air to it. **"Have a bad dream or something?"**

Haruko's smile became more strained after that question, her cheeks gaining a red hue along with it that only intrigued Demitra even more.

" **Something like that…"** Haruko replied, her thoughts turning back to last night.

 _Flashback… last night at about ten o clock… in Haruko's room…_

Haruko closed and locked the door to her room as she walked in, drying off her hair with a white towel she had taken from the bathroom. Most of her body was dry at this point but was rather cold. The only thing she wore right now was her lacy purple bra and panties that she was wearing for bed.

She pursed her lips as she sat down on the edge of her queen sized bed and finished drying her hair, letting the towel fall over her shoulders as she sat on her bed with her hands gripping the linen of her bed sheets. Her face still sporting a flaming blush all over it, making her face feel like it was in a furnace, the rest of that now starting to transfer down to the rest of her body. Her hour glass figure shivered from the warmth and indecent feelings that resurfaced inside her.

Even after having a cold shower, which was her third one today, she still couldn't shake off what she had felt after watching what Gohan and Shiria did hours ago in the clubroom. Her first one having come right after she got back to the apartment, and the other two being right after Gohan went to bed at eight, which was early for him. All of them were attempts to get her mind off what happened, and sadly for her none of them had worked, they had only given her a brief reprieve before her body began to return to the state it had been in not long after she came out.

" **D-dammit… why can't I get my mind off of it?"** She whispered, her body trembling. **"Such indecency…"** She murmured, referring to Gohan. **"First Himegami… Now Shiria too?"** She flushed, her thoughts travelling back to the aftermath of Gohan's and Himegami's indecent sexual act that she had stumbled upon, before than coming right back to her staring open-mouthed as Gohan took part in the same indecent act with Shiria this time.

" **S-such indecency…"** She repeated, her breath now coming out in laboured pants as her body and core continued to get hotter.

She gasped shortly after as she felt her nipples harden underneath her bra, the two buds sticking out through the fabric as they rose up more and more, threatening to poke their way out. All the while, her legs and knees began rubbing together as her nether regions began to feel very funny.

" **I… I need to-to get to sleep… Hopefully th-that'll help."** She stuttered, not really believing her own words as she got up off the bed, turned off her lamp that was the only source of light in the room, plunging it into darkness. She pulled her duvet cover to the side and climbed into her bed before pulling the duvet back up. Her eyes closing as she managed to go to sleep after about ten minutes…

 _Inside Haruko's dream world…_

Haruko awoke in her dream land to find herself still lying on her bed, only the duvet was missing as she propped herself up on her elbows.

She took a quick, but confused look around as she noticed that despite there being no light on, the room itself was still quite visible.

" **Haruko-chan…"** Called out a voice laced with desire that made her gasp as she whipped her head around to right in-front of her bed.

Standing there before her, was none other than Gohan in all his naked glory. His muscular body that looked like it was chiselled out of granite flexing at her unconsciously as his huge ten inch cock pointed right at her, twitching and throbbing at her body.

" **G-Gohan-kun! H-how…"** She trailed off, her words dying in her mouth as Gohan climbed on to her bed and crawled over to her. Her eyes paying rapt attention to the way his muscles moved and contorted as he crawled, his rock hard six pack abs looking just as eye catching as they had when she first saw them. Her mouth watered and drooled as she focused back on his hard, massive cock as it moved from side to side a little as he crawled up to her, though it never stopped pointing at her.

As Gohan reached her, his body hovering over her own, his hands darted forward and began to roam around her body.

Haruko made no attempt to stop him, instead letting out a few moans as his hands caressed all over her legs, her hips, and all the way up to her breasts. His hands snaking inside her bra and pulling it up, allowing her breasts to jiggle as they were freed from their confines. His hands than began groping them, sinking into their soft creamy flesh, kneading them with his fingers as he rain a trail of kisses down her collar bone. Her body quivered under his touch.

His head rose up as his gaze met hers, a look of intense want and need within their pools.

" **Don't worry."** He told her huskily, his hands cupping and laying with her sensitive melons long enough for her nipples to squirt out some milk as he removed his left hand from her squirting tit, the limb slithering down her body and inside her rather wet panties. Her throat let out a sharp gasp followed by more erotic moans as his hand toyed with her nether regions. His thumb furiously rubbing her clit while his index and middle fingers inserted themselves in her pink slit, slowly and methodically pumping in and out of her tight virgin walls. He juices beginning to overflow at faster rate as his ministrations persisted.

" **I'll make you feel real good."** He finished with the same husky tone after playing with her private parts for a little while, his hand that had been masturbating pulling away from her dripping folds and pulling her drenched panties to the side as he positioned his cock near her trembling vagina.

His 'little monster' finally slid inside her awaiting vagina, causing a scream of pleasure to erupt from Haruko's throat as he took her virginity, before he proceeded to ravage her for the rest of the night.

 _Outside of Haruko's dream world…_

Haruko shot up from her slumber with a sharp gasp, the duvet covering falling to her lap as she abruptly sat up, her breathing laboured as her whole body was coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Her cheeks burned an intense red as her heart beat steadied itself slowly after waking up with it thumping loud and harshly against her chest.

As she was regaining her wits, she turned her lamp back on, and looked at the alarm clock next to it that showed her it was only twenty minutes to eleven at night. She had only been asleep for half an hour? Dear god, that dream had felt so much longer.

It was then that she noticed it, the feeling of something warm, wet and sticky against her thighs and feet along with a bit of a draft over her chest.

She looked down with a bit of trepidation and noticed that, like in her dream, the pads of her bra had been pulled up over her boobs, allowing her large, soft mounds to jiggle freely, with what appeared to be something white dripping out of the tips of her still erect nipples.

It was milk, her breast milk to be precise, and as she looked down where it dripped, she noticed quite a bit of it still swishing ad running along the fabric of her bed cover.

She gulped down a nervous bit of spit as she pulled up the rest of the duvet. She felt her eyes widen considerably as she saw how her very moist panties had been pulled to the side, exposing her pussy which was leaking its juices, along with a small bit of a white substance out on to her sheets, which were covered in copious amounts of the same juices and substance running out of her lower lips.

Her mouth hung open as it dawned on her what had happened. Whilst her dream had been going on, she must have been masturbating in her sleep, and woke up shortly following her climax…

She felt as though her face was about to melt at this point. She didn't dare move for quite some time, not until early morning, content to stare down at the 'accidents' that occurred below her. Despite how indecent of an action she had just done to herself was, she couldn't feel any feelings of guilt or shame. If anything, she felt relieved. A desire bubbling within her to make that dream a reality. It was due to this that she wasn't able to get any rest, and would feeling drowsy throughout the day because of it…

 _End of Flashback… back in the home economics room…_

Haruko snapped out of her reverie as she felt someone wave their hand near her face and call her name. It was Demitra, who's eyes actually held a bit of concern for her.

It wasn't just her either, there were multiple other girls in class looking at her with similar levels of worry.

Haruko flushed in embarrassment as all their attention was on her. **"O-Oh! Sorry everyone! Looks like I spaced out. Guess I'm a little more exhausted than I thought, hehe."** She chuckled nervously, waving her hands in-front of her in a placating manner, her words being enough to settle everyone's worries as they turned back to their own cooking.

" **Just spaced out huh?"** Commented Demitra, clearly not buying it but choosing to leave it be regardless, as she knew it wasn't any of her business.

" **U-uh yeah, that's right Demitra! Silly me hehe…"** Responded Haruko, her right hand rubbing the back of her head as she giggled nervously before deciding to change the conversation as Demitra went back to cooking.

" **A-anyways… I have to say, you can really handle a kitchen knife! You must also be skilled at cooking at cooking Demitra-san!"** Haruko complimented, doing her best to sound enthusiastic.

Demitra simply turned back to her with a dead pan stare, her face a mask of complete stoicism. **"No, I'm just good with knives…"** She stated blandly, pausing as the smell of black smoke began to waft into Haruko's nostrils and mouth, causing her to cough and splurt. **"I can't cook at all."** She stated flatly as her curry in her pan suddenly turned obsidian black, showing it had been burnt beyond recognition.

" **KYAA!? IT'S BURNING!?"** Haruko screamed in horror as the burnt remains of the curry looked close to bursting into flames if she didn't deal with this soon.

Which she did immediately a she put her mits on and pulled it off the stove, stopping it from getting any hotter. Though this didn't stop the remaining smoke from coming out of the pan that might as well have had burning charcoal in it this entire time for all the difference it would've made.

To be fair, Demitra did at least have the common courtesy to look somewhat apologetic for it. Haruko just shook her head at her, deciding to simply forgive her this time. Demitra wasn't kidding around, she really couldn't cook to save her life…

" **Hmmm, it seems this group will have to redo their cooking…"** Commented Ayaka as he came up to them following the commotion, his right hand massaging his vexed temples while the other was placed at his hip, making it look like he was posing, when he really wasn't.

Haruko looked over at him as she heard his words, though her attention was instantly drawn to the bundle of girls behind them that had plates of curry on hand.

" **Akaya-sensei…"** She paused, catching his attention as he looked at her with a charming smile. **"behind you…"** She finished. Getting Akaya to blink in confusion as he churned his head to the side to look behind him.

The beads of sweat that suddenly began to poor down his face were a good indication of the nervous feeling that welled up within him as he saw the group of about six girls behind him. All of which were clamouring for him to try their own curry first, completely disregarding the help they had been given by the others as they tried to impress their hot teacher.

Under the pressure of his pretty students, Akaya caved in to their requests quicker than a car crashing into a wall at three hundred miles per hour. **"I-I'll try it all so just wait your turn!"**

" **O-kay!"** The girls chirped in unison, hearts in their eyes as they followed their collective crush- ehem- teacher to his desk with their curry in hand.

" **A ha ha…"** Haruko let out an awkward laugh at the display, taking some pity on the poor man for being bombarded like that. All the while, she and Demitra had gotten to work on re-doing the curry.

" **Everyone… has a scary look in their eyes…"** Said Demitra, a bit perturbed by the hungry looks present in her classmates eyes as they stared at her commander.

" **Tenbi… sure is a strange place."** She remarked, a distant look on her features.

" **Eh?"** mouthed Haruko in surprise. Where had that come from?

" **All the girls here possess the same power we do right? Yet… the act the same as 'normal' girls."** She elaborated as Haruko stirred their new, much better looking curry in the pot as she stared with clear confusion in her eyes at the girls behaviour.

" **We've travelled all over the world but no matter what country we were in, those with power were always isolated from the rest… mmff"** She would've continued, only for Haruko to silence her by pressing her index finger against her lips in a shushing motion.

Haruko smiled as Demitra turned back to her, her eyes showing surprise at being interrupted like that. **"Yup… that's why Tenbi academy is our paradise!"**

Haruko removed her finger from the now stunned looking Demitra's lips as her smile became even more cheerful and up-beat. **"So have as much fun as you want De-mi-tra!"**

As she finished, Demitra mulled her words over in her head for a minute, before a small, but noticeable smile flashed over her face as she looked down at the almost completed curry. Have fun huh? Now that was something she had never even considered… but hey, it was worth a shot right?

" **It might be difficult but… I'll give it a try."** She said, right as the curry was finished, getting an approving nod from Haruko at her decision.

With the conversation over, they poured the finished the curry unto the plate and added the rice on the other side. Grabbing the plate, Haruko, with Demitra in-tow, walked up to Akaya's desk.

Haruko sweat dropped as she spotted the stack of about six or seven plates on his desk that each had a small bit of left over curry sauce on them. She looked at Akaya incredulously as he laid back into his chair with his fingers massaging his temples once more. A bead of sweat still falling down the side of his face after that ordeal.

" **Yup, turning down a girls request really is difficult… Upu."** He burped quietly at the end, clearly full up to his stomach.

" **D-did you really eat all of it!?"** Exclaimed Haruko, disbelief clear in her features as she couldn't comprehend that he had Actually eaten all of that himself.

Meanwhile, Demitra on the other hand, closed her eyes and gave her commander a respectful nod of the head at how amazing he was for doing such a thing.

 _Later that day… at about four p.m… after school was over…_

Gohan sighed to himself as he walked down the lower hallways of school, his class having ended mere minutes prior.

That class, along with all the others prior to it excluding his first one went by smoothly and peacefully. Alas, he wished he could say the same about his first but, before that class had even begun, he had to deal with the entire male student body in his class trying to beat the ever loving shit out of him in a jealous rage over him 'stealing' all the girls they liked. What complete idiots…

They had come at him all at once, descending upon him with fists ready to go swinging. He had calmly dealt with the situation as best he could, by blocking, dodging and parrying all of their, admittedly awful, sloppy punches, which he could have done better than as a four year old, until they had boxed themselves out. Him being a little proud of the fact that he had solved that problem without hurting them.

Well… that wasn't entirely true. He had definitely bruised all their ego's as he took them out single-handedly without throwing a single blow of his own, with them all on hands and knees on the floor by the end sweating like they had just run a marathon in the Sahara desert.

To add insult to injury, his actions had garnered a lot of impressed looks from the other girls in the class outside of Shiria and Inaho. Some of them even commenting about how cool he looked like while wondering out loud if they could date him when he's single.

Boy, the looks of despair and cries of how unfair the world could be that came from the guys on the ground when they heard all the girls begin gushing over him almost made Gohan pity them. Almost. It didn't change the fact they had attacked him as a group for such a petty reason, thus he wasn't able to feel sorry for them. In a way, they kind of deserved it, and hopefully that would teach them a valuable lesson.

Shaking his head of that memory, his mind returned to his current state of affairs… His punishment from Yuuka.

" **I wonder what she'll have me do? She said it was something I wouldn't forget… and I can't lie, The way she said it still has me nervous… Whatever it is though, I have to do it. I need to make it up to her after messing up the clubroom like that. I just hope it isn't something too bad…"** Mumbled Gohan to himself as he approached the front doors of the school building that led outside.

Speak of the devil, and it shall appear.

" **So Gohan, are you ready?"** Asked the voice of Yuuka, who Gohan noticed was leaning against the door with a gym bag held under her right arm.

" **Yeah, I guess. So what will I have to do?"** He asked curiously, wanting to know what it was she would task him to do.

She just gave him an eerie smile as she told him to follow her to hers and Furan's apartment. He complied, and followed her out the door to her apartment, feeling unnerved by the smile she had given when answering.

As they walked, he could hear the sounds of a few objects hitting off one another inside her gym bag as she walked. Before he could ask what was inside, she cut him off without even looking at him, almost as if she could read his mind.

" **You'll find out what's in the bag soon enough, so be a little more patient my little kouhai."**

Gohan almost jumped back in shock as she answered a question he was about to ask before he even said it. His curiosity got the better of him though, as he asked one last question as they reached the stairs leading up to hers and Furan's apartment room.

" **Is Furan-san involved in this too, or is it just you?"**

She moved her head to the side as she walked up the steps, the sounds of kinking going on in her bag getting a little louder, as she looked back at him with a sideways glance.

" **Oh, she'll be involved alright. Oh, and don't be so put off about your punishment. I've got a feeling you'll end up enjoying it like I will, ufufu."** She giggled sinisterly as she looked down at her bag upon reaching the top of the steps, her gaze travelling inside the open-zipped part of her bag at the contents inside.

The contents being that of a tight fitting bondage outfit, a crop whip, vibrators and a strap on.

Yeah, what she had planned for him and Furan was quite the 'punishment' alright. A VERY kinky one indeed…

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well, things are really beginning to heat up! First Gohan gets a hell of a lay from Shiria, and a promise for another one at a later date, and now he's unknowingly walking into a possible BDSM threesome if Yuuka get's her way. Which I have a feeling that she will.**

 **Lets not forget about Haruko either, who's nearing the brink at this point as it seems. Makes you wonder how long she'll last before she goes for it. 1 chapter? 2? 3? Or perhaps 4? Whatever the case, its inevitable at this point she'll crack soon. And when that happens, Gohan better be prepared.**

 **One last thing before I leave, to anyone wondering if there'll be more DBZ characters showing up in this story, I'll answer that now. Yes, there will be.**

 **In fact, one of them will be making his debut near the end of the next chapter along with a certain blue haired milf. Believe me when I tell you, he'll certainly stir up some royal trouble for Gohan later, if you know what I mean.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter of 'Makenball Z!'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Makenball Z:**

 **Chapter 8: A Kinky Threesome and a Royal debut!?**

As they reached the top of the staircase and walked over to the doorway leading to Yuuka's and Furan's apartment, Gohan couldn't help the small shiver that rain up his spine. Her giggle as she looked down into the bag didn't really give him any real comfort.

If anything, it had garnered two separate reactions from him on the inside.

The first being from the more rational, logically thinking side of his brain that was telling him to cut his losses and get out of there NOW. The foreboding aura escaping her duffel bag being enough to put it almost in a fight or flight response, trying it's best to get across to him that whatever she had planned, he needed to get himself out of now before it was too late.

The other, more primal and primitive side of him that was taking hold of him more and more often these days through his out of control hormones, was telling him to continue following her. Whispering in his subconscious to ignore his rational side and press on as it could _feel_ something dark, but sexual coming from both her and the bag. It _relished_ in that feeling, wanting nothing more than to FULLY explore it and her if the growing bulge in his pants from his ever growing, almost painfully hardening erection through anticipation was a good indicator.

Which he knew from the previous two times he had become drowned in his sexual hormones, that it WAS indeed a good indicator.

The door to the apartment opened with a soft clicking sound. Yuuka announced her presence across the halls as the door swung open fully.

" **I'm back Furan, and I've brought a guest."**

Against his better judgement, Gohan's primal side won out as he followed Yuuka in, allowing her to close the door behind as Furan responded from another room.

" **Okay Yuuka! Who did you bring?"**

Her reply right there should've been an automatic red flag to Gohan. He should've questioned why she didn't already know it would be him considering Yuuka had just told him a minute ago that she was in on it. But he didn't. He simply let it slide.

" **We'll be there in a second Furan."** Came Yuuka's reply as she sneakily locked the door behind her as she spoke, ensuring that Gohan couldn't pick up on it.

" **This way."**

Gohan nodded his head as he followed her again down the hall, passed an open doorway that led to the kitchen and living room area on the left hand side and the bathroom door that was just ahead of it on the right hand side. Both of them ending up on the other end of the apartment which opened out into a wide enough square like space to have two more doorways into different rooms.

One on the left, and one on the right.

The left one was slightly opened, and had the name ' _Furan Takaki'_ emblazoned on it in a shade of gold for colour with what looked to be cartoon teddy bears holding up the name on either side with their paws.

The other room was obviously Yuuka's then, and also had her name, ' _Yuuka Amado'_ , emblazoned in a shade of gold on the door, the only difference being she didn't have teddy bears to go along with hers.

" **You go in first. I'll be with you both in a minute or two. I just have to get changed into something more…** _ **fitting.**_ **"**

Gohan felt himself take a small gulp of saliva down his throat at the way she emphasized the word 'fitting' like that. It might have just been him and his hormones playing with him after his previous sexual encounters the last few days. But, he could've sworn that he felt some _serious_ sexual undertones there. Even more than what his hormonal instincts had felt from her and the bag no less than a minute ago.

If only he had known, he probably could've saved what remained of his pure heart from corruption, at least for the time being. In hindsight though, he would have lost it anyway within no time regardless. The moment he stepped into this school, he had sealed his fate.

Doing as requested, Gohan made his way into Furan's room while Yuuka made her way into her own. The smile on her face turning a side of lascivious along with her sinister side as she closed the door and opened her duffel bag.

As Gohan walked in, he gently closed the door as he took in the appearance of her room for a brief moment.

The colour of the room was a standard shade of pink on the walls with a white ceiling and light brown floor. On the far right hand side of the room, in the middle between the entrance and the other end of the room was a door that if Gohan had to guess, was either a closet, or a doorway over to Yuuka's room on the other side. Fitting, he supposed considering they seemed to be very close friends.

What caught his attention though, was the numerous shelves and chairs that dotted across her room with teddy bears, dogs and kitties of all shapes, makes, colours and sizes on top of and around them.

Her large queen sized pink bed on the far side of the room was no different. Dozens of stuffed animals littered all over it, about eight of which were either sitting upright or laying down on the pillows. The pink covers themselves for her bed, along with the pillows, also had images of cute little animals on them. The pillows had bears holding paws with each other and looking as if they were singing a happy tune while the covers had pups and kitties that looked as if they were raining down from the top to the bottom with happy smiles on their stuffed, furry faces.

In any other situation, Gohan would've sweat dropped at the sight of such overwhelming stuffed animal memorabilia, as no matter how cute they may be, having that much of it at Furan's age was showing quite the obsession.

Speaking of Furan… She was currently staring up at him slack jawed from her chair just behind her small desk that was just in front of her bed. Still garbed in her school uniform. Her glasses threatening to fall off the ridge of her cute nose and off her pretty face down to the desk that looked to have some school documents on it. Her sitting position, to his little heads joy, had her sexy thighs spread open enough to expose her pristine white panties. Something which he should've ignored and instead met her gaze, no matter how incredulous it was. But he couldn't help it right now, his hormones wouldn't allow him to do that right now.

Even then, Gohan was the first to speak up and break the silence.

" **Uhh, hi?"**

He rose his hand up to wave at her as the words spilled out. The greeting, despite how awkward it was, was made a little better by the fact he was able to tear his gaze away from staring at her crotch.

It didn't seem as though Furan acknowledged his attempt at conversation, nor his blatant leer at her panty covered lady parts.

Instead, she was still gaping at him incredulously, open mouthed with her left hand raised as she shakily pointed at him. Her silence ending as unintelligible mumbles escaped her throat.

This continued on for a few seconds and Gohan started to get a little worried. So, in an attempt to help her out a bit, he took a few strides towards her as he opened his mouth.

" **Are you ok?"** Was all he said, coming up just a few inches away from her desk.

It was at this point, finally, she broke out of her stupor and spoke out with an embarrassed stutter, her face completely flushed red.

" **W-W-Why are you here?"**

That should have been the biggest red flag. She DEFINITELY wasn't expecting him to be here. Yet, instead of realizing this in the moment and leaving, his hormones prevented the alarm bells from going off in his mind. So instead of that, Gohan decided to answer her question honestly.

" **Well, Yuuka brought me here for my punishment."**

Her eyes, despite how flushed with embarrassment she still was, flashed in confusion.

" **Y-Your punishment? W-What are you on about?"**

His reply came out without much thought. **"For… making a mess of the clubroom doing… you know what. Remember?"**

If it was possible, her face turned an even darker shade of red. Oh, she remembered _that_ alright. How could she not? The images had been _burned_ into her memories. There was no way she would ever forget it. Especially not now considering the main culprit for it in her mind was standing right in front of her.

The culprit who had ravaged one of their new exchange students, Shiria Ootsuka, with that monster he called a penis.

The same culprit, who through the actions he had made that day as she watched on… had stirred up powerful feelings and emotions within her body that she had never felt before in such volume.

She had had boyfriends before when she still dated boys, and had felt feelings similar to those she had felt for him on that day with them too. Just… nowhere near as strong. Nowhere near as _potent_.

Furan did her best to shake her head of all these thoughts as she began to feel those emotions returning, a tingling sensation resonating throughout her body which felt about as hot as a furnace right now. This didn't really make them dissipate, it only reinforced them as they refused to leave her alone.

As they became more intense from the images continuing to assault her mind, she could feel herself becoming hotter and hotter. Kicking up a sweat as it began to sink out of every pore of her creamy, unblemished skin profusely. All while her nipples slowly began to harden under her shirt from within her bra and her panties slowly began to feel damp.

" **Y-Yes… I remember it. Quite vi-vividly…"** She choked out, trying to gain some composure as she pushed the rim of her glasses up her nose. Though she was failing miserably.

Gohan cringed at first seeing her reaction. He probably shouldn't have reminded her of that. She really looked insanely flustered at this point… and it was all his fault.

His cringing stopped though, when he smelt something familiar. Something his beast like, hormone charged senses picked up from her as she continued sweating, pulling at her collar as her breathing became heavier.

How could he not recognise it? It was the same smell he had whiffed while with both Himegami and Shiria the last two days.

It was arousal. Arousal that was growing over time. Accompanied by the enticing aroma of her vagina's juices slowly seeping out of her pink lips. Which he could see as his gaze quickly shifted between her face and lower regions and spotted the ever growing wet patch in her underwear.

Furan gulped audibly as she noticed where his eyes travelled after sniffing the air. The heat between her loins increased further, her body at this point feeling as though it could be cremated with how hot it was getting for her.

Through this though, despite the excited tightening going on in his pants, Gohan finally wriggled out some genuine self-control to try and diffuse the growing sexual tension going on. Hopefully before he lost all logic again and went for more… _stimulation_.

" **A-Anyways… I should probably get to my punishment now. Yuuka's probably finished now and is, uhh… ready to get started…?"**

Furan however, didn't agree with this sentiment.

" **A-Actually…"** her breath came out in a harsh pant, face set still in a deep flush of red and pink as she shakily tried to get to her feet, her legs wobbling as she made to pull her way out of her make shift work desk. Her arms trembling as they struggled to keep her upright using the desk for balance.

" **I-I think it'd be best if you le-eeeee-ooph!"** Furan never got to finish her sentence as she accidently tripped over one of the desk's legs and fell forward, letting out a grunt as Gohan caught her shortly after she tripped. Halting her clumsy descent to the floor as her face landed near the crook of his neck and her chest landed on his own, her breasts compressing and squishing against his pectorals from within hers and his clothing.

This close to each other, Gohan could feel her hot breath against his neck, tickling his skin. The crimson blush that quickly appeared on his cheeks as he recognised their position really didn't help matters.

She was no different, though her face was already bright red before this so that was inconsequential.

" **Ahh!"** what was not inconsequential, was the muffled moan that escaped from her mouth, her face taking on a surprised and highly flustered look.

As he looked down over her shoulder he realized why she did that. His hands… both of them were cupping her panty-clad, tight, yet soft ass cheeks. Must have been what they latched on to when he stopped her fall. If in any other situation, he might've laughed at the image of a brown teddy bear face also appearing on the back of her panties with what he knew was in her room around them.

Sadly for him, this was not one of those 'other' situations he would've wanted it to be.

The _urge_ to ravage came back with thunderous force in Gohan's body. At this point, it was like a tidal wave, washing over his senses and _demanding_ he mate with her. Like it had been done with Himegami and Shiria.

" **D-Dammit, dammit Gohan! Get a hold of yourself. I'm supposed to be here to accept my punishment from Yuuka for what I did with Shiria. Not give in to my hormones again and do the same thing with her friend Furan. IN THEIR APARTMENT NO LESS!"**

In spite of Gohan's thoughts on the matter, and his plea to get himself in check, his body didn't seem to agree with him at all.

Instead of his hands pulling away from her derriere like he would've wanted to right now regardless of his own raging hormones, they obeyed his instincts instead of his brain.

They continued to cup her fine ass, groping them roughly, hands slipping inside the white, thin fabric and grabbing fistfuls of her bare, smooth and round cheeks.

" **Umm, umm, ahh!"** Her gasps and moans continued as his hands fondled and gripped her buttocks with fervour.

" **H-He's groping my ass! Oh god, I-I can feel each one of his fingers, s-seeping into it… I… I have to stop this… or else he'll-mmph!?"**

Her thoughts cut off as she felt something _long_ and _hard_ poke harshly against her crotch, the only thing separating it from her holy garden being her panties themselves. Which were quite _soaked_ by this point.

" **T-That's his penis!"** her mind screamed as her gaze moved downward to a monstrous bulge threatening to pierce through the young man's trousers, going right up her skirt to meet her private parts.

She gulped down some saliva in her mouth nervously as she made a rather pitiful attempt to push away. The attempt was short lived as she found herself gasping out another, more sexual moan from her lips. Her arms circling around his neck on instinct as the head of his member from within his pants began pushing and rubbing up against her clit. Stimulating it from within the white, wet fabric to the point where her lower lips responded. Her juices now freely flowing past her drenched lingerie, down her inner thighs in multiple trails.

" **Crap… I c-can't stop myself. My body just won't listen!"** Thought the half saiyan in dismay as he felt his manhood rub up against what he could safely guess was her crotch. The desire he felt bubbling up rapidly was undeniable. Damn… it was about to happen again. Another release was needed.

Furan's current state wasn't much better than his.

" **H-his body… it feels so warm. A-And his penis… all of its rubbing… on my pussy… its making me feel so hot…"**

That was her last thought, her emotions and feelings about his actions with Shiria washing over her several fold. Sucking her in like a whirl pool as a realisation dawned on her.

As much as she might've wanted to deny it, there was a large part of her that didn't want him to stop. Wanted him to proceed further. To give her the same orgasmic euphoria he had granted Shiria yesterday, which was easy to read from her facial features and body language as he relentlessly, and passionately fucked her.

Before anything else could happen though, a soft click could be heard as the door connecting her room to Yuuka's opened. The door swinging wide open.

" **Ufufu, aren't you two** _ **naughty**_ **. Getting started without me? How** _ **rude**_ **."**

The sound of her teasing voice reverberated through the room, immediately catching both Gohan's and Furan's attention.

The two turned their heads, despite their blushes with looks of abject horror etched across them.

Those looks were swiftly dashed though, and replaced with an open mouthed stare from the two, eyes widening to that of dinner plates while their pupils dilated to the size of small dots.

Before them stood Yuuka, garbed in a tight form fitting black bondage outfit.

The outfit left little to the imagination, as it left her sexy, thick legs bare down to her feet, which had black stilettos on them.

Her pussy and ass were covered by a black G-string that had small straps going from either side of her hips to the small of her back. The side her crotch was on had a black strap on dildo attached to it that stood almost as tall and had nearly as much girth as Gohan's own cock at full mass.

When the straps met at the small of her back, they connected to a black fabric that covered most of her back and worked it's way around, covering both her arms down to her fingers along with the outer half of her impressive tits from the top, to the middle, to just below her under boob.

This obscured her perky, hard nipples and pinkish areolas from view, but left the other half of her creamy, bubbly boob flesh out in full view almost, with small pieces of them being covered, and also held in, by four more tiny black straps shaped like x's. The bottom two connected to either side of the tight black fabric covering the outer side of her breasts, while the other one did the same before criss-crossing one last time upwards to connect to the last piece of fabric from the G-string. A small black collar.

Held In both of her tightly clothed hands, was a crop whip. Meanwhile, wrapped around the thin fabric of her G-string on the right hand side of her hips were two wired vibrators.

To say that Furan's and Gohan's brains were about ready to explode as they saw her in such a… _risqué_ outfit, would be putting lightly.

" **Y-Yuuka? W-Whats going on? W-Why are you wearing that?"** Asked Furan, her voice shaking as she and Gohan detached themselves from each other, faces bright like tomatoes.

The smile Yuuka gave her dearest friend was enough to make her shiver. The sultry look in her eyes that reeked of yearning as they roamed over both herself and Gohan being something she had never seen in her normally closed-eye friend. Her friends posture and demeanour no longer that of it's usual cunning, yet teasing and eloquent disposition. Replaced by more of a seductive, salacious dominatrix like presence that she had felt that one time when watching a particularly erotic BDSM porn movie in the comfort of her own room a year back. When she believed herself to be alone.

Yuuka let out a flirtatious giggle at her friend's expense, taking a little extra delight in how Gohan's misty eyes checked her out, seemingly becoming entranced by her voluptuous figure inside her lewd attire.

" **Can't you tell Furan?"** She finally spoke, her voice coming off even more coquettish than previously as she sauntered forward. Her body, particularly her hips swaying provocatively, her juicy, round booty cheeks jiggling inside the flimsy constraint of her G-string as her generous marsh-mellows jounced and jostled off each other with every movement she made. Alluring creamy white flesh mushrooming out from inside the tightened grip of her clothing, over the small straps that held each side together, some disappearing for brief instances into her soft pillows as they melded into them.

" **T-Tell what?"** Furan stuttered, her throat dry as her friend came to a halt, being so close that she could feel her hot breath wash over her face.

" **Oh Furan, still a little too slow on things."** She admonished foxily, her arms crossing under her barely clothed tits, pushing them up and causing some of them to pool out over her arms in a titillating fashion. The crop whip rolled up and held in just her right hand now.

" **E-Excuse me?"** blurted Furan in surprise as Yuuka circled around her slowly, never taking her eyes off of her or Gohan as she came to a stop behind her. Furan doing the same as she followed her with her own gaze, wondering what she was planning.

Gohan stood stock still, disbelief at what was in front of him warring with his powerful sex drive, giving his mind a brief reprieve from the assault his hormones were putting on it. Also wondering the same thing Furan was, though he had a sinking suspicion he knew already.

Gohan's suspicion was proven right the next moment as Yuuka's slender, clothed arms wrapped around Furan's waist as she leaned into her best friend's back. Her crop whip being holstered to the left side of her hips now, just about hooked around the thin strap. Her boobies pushing into her back, compressing into it. The soft mounds garnering a startled 'eep' from Furan as she felt the malleable, round flesh press into her and mushroom out in other directions, fabric struggling to contain them as her hard nipples poked into her, even from within the constrictive part of the fabric against her uniform laden back.

" **I'll spell it out for you…"** She whispered sensuously into her ear, pausing to take delight in the shiver her friend emitted once more.

" **I'm wearing this for** _ **his**_ **punishment, Furan."** She confessed with a hot breath over her ear as she motioned her head to Gohan.

" **P-Punishment…?"** She gasped in shock, her own breath beginning to become more laboured as Yuuka's words sunk in. Her gaze shifting over to Gohan in disbelief. Just what kind of ludicrous punishment necessitated him being here, and her being dressed in a skimpy, tight-ass BDSM dominatrix outfit?

Which, she had to admit, looked pretty sexy on her.

" **Yes. His punishment for messing up the clubroom with his…** _ **sexual**_ **activity."** Her voice quivered a bit at the end, thinking back to that raunchy scene serving to make her body feel even more excited for what she had planned for them. **"And you, my dear friend, will be… 'helping' me with him."**

" **H-helping…? W-what exactly do you have in mind?"**

" **You mean you still haven't figured it out?"** Her voice carried some amusement. **"Here, let me give you a hint…"**

Yuuka removed one of her arms from Furan as she grabbed the whip on her side. Grabbing it on its handle, she removed it from her side.

" **W-what are you-"** Furan's words were cut short as Yuuka snapped her whip forward, taking both herself and Gohan by surprise as it whacked over the top of his pants, sending them and even his underpants sprawling down to the floor by his ankles.

Gohan remained there, stunned as his large member stood tall and proud, now unconstrained by its prison.

Furan's mouth fell open in shock once more, her eyes taking in the huge, veiny dick now out in full view. The very same one that had made her so _wet_ barely a day ago. Unbidden, some drool began to leak out the corner of her lip.

Yuuka licked her lips hungrily as she too took in the sight of Gohan's monstrous manhood. Her body feeling even hotter, nipples hardening further, and a wet patch beginning to appear underneath her strap on.

" **To atone for his actions, he'll be paying me back in full right now. By helping me** _ **fuck**_ **you."**

" **W-what!?"** Furan exclaimed in shock, her left eye looking over he shoulder at Yuuka in astonishment. **"Y-you can't be serious!?"**

She wasn't the only one. The last fragment of Gohan's rational mind was also put into a state of shell-shock at this reveal. His punishment… was to help Yuuka _bang_ her best pal!?

Just what kind of madness was this!? And why was he always the one being thrown into the thick of it? Did the whims of fate find him being in these situations entertaining or something?

" **I am. To be honest Furan… I've wanted to do something like this with you for a long time. Gohan here just gave me the resolve to finally do it. With him involved, it will be all the better."** She replied, looking between the two of them with lustful eyes.

" **M-madness…"** Furan mumbled, her mind taken aback at the revelation that her best friend wanted to have sex with her.

" **Is it really madness Furan? Is it really so hard to believe that I want to have sex with you? I didn't exactly keep it secret from you that I'm bi-sexual."**

Furan gulped. She remembered when Yuuka had told her about her sexuality when they were first years. Now that she thought about it, in hindsight there had been quite a few times over their time spent in Tenbi that Yuuka had made it rather obvious that she was attracted to her.

Like the numerous times she had commented on her body. Two occasions in particular sprung to mind. The first being after their first few months at Tenbi, when they were alone in their apartment and she had clumsily fallen on her face after tripping over a loose floor board. Her ass had stuck up into the air, skirt down, with her panties out in full view, Yuuka had complimented her on having a 'big, sexy ass' that she wouldn't mind taking a piece of herself, before giving her rump a 'playful' spank.

She had practically bounced to her feet in embarrassment with a scarlet red blush on her face and asked her to apologize for teasing her like that.

In response, Yuuka had 'nursed' her rear by giving it a soft rub and an obviously fake apology, before giving the same juicy fat butt cheek she had struck a good, _hard_ squeeze.

Again, she hadn't read into it at the time, and had assumed she was still just relentlessly teasing her, having fun at her expense as she giggled at her reaction when she had bolted away to the kitchen rather flustered.

The other occasion, was during their second year when they had gone to the lingerie store to buy a few bras and panties. She had had to get measured in the changing room to decide what size to give her, since she had clearly outgrown the ones she had been using. Her breasts feeling far too tight in the ones she had, and the panties she had feeling too constrictive around her hips. The fabric having begun to ride up her ass rather uncomfortably.

Yuuka had offered to be the one to measure them for her, and she had agreed to let her do so. When they went into the changing room and closed the curtain, she hadn't wasted time stripping down to her birth suit.

She had expected that Yuuka would use the measuring tape like they were supposed to. Except, Yuuka didn't bring it with them, as she had come to find out.

Instead, she had used her own hands to measure her. Sliding her soft hands up her porceline, vibrant skin, from her shapely hips and ass, all the way up to her D-cup breasts.. Making sure to give her tantalising buttocks a few good squeezes that made her jolt, before slowly moving them over her waist to her boobs. Which she had caressed sensuously, cupping the jugs of flesh in her palms as her fingers pressed into her mounds, sinking deeply into them.

By this point, she finally separated herself from her friend in there, face beat red with a childish glare aimed at Yuuka, who had simply given her another cheeky smile before calling out her measurements precisely, simply from groping her.

Bust 82. Waist 56. Hips 83. Right on the dot. Which coincidentally, were her current measurements of her hour glass figure now as she had stopped growing.

She had berated her for such indecency, once again not seeing the true intent behind it when she should've. Yuuka had taken her leave not long after, saying that she enjoyed being able to roam her body, and would love to 'take a piece of her fine ass' while she was at it.

" **No… you didn't."** Furan conceded with shaky breath. **"But even still, what makes you think I'll go along with this?"**

Her question only made Yuuka giggle even further.

" **What makes me think that? Furan, who do you think you're kidding."** Her words cut off briefly as her hands moved themselves from her waist, her left hand grabbing the rim of her shirt before pulling it up her body, over her chest. Her frilly white bra now in full view, as was a good amount of her cleavage.

Her right hand travelling downwards at the same time, seamlessly breaching into her skirt and pulling it down, the useless fabric dropping to the ground around her ankles. Exposing her dripping wet undergarment to both Yuuka and Gohan. Along with the trail of her lower lips nectar trailing down her legs by this point.

" **You're so wet right now, that your panties have been** _ **soaked**_ **through. And that's not all…"**

Yuuka's free hand moved to the clasp for her bra, all while Furan looked down in mortification at her ruined underwear. She wasted no time unclasping it before using her other hand that pulled up her shirt to pull off the bra that holstered her gorgeous tits and tossing it to the side.

Furan's mouth hung open in dismay, unable to stop her friend from exposing the truth as her fairly large, jiggly globes bounced out excitedly, free from their captivity. Revealing her hard, pink nubs and areolas.

" **Your nipples are hard enough to poke someone's eye out. Not to mention their heightened sensitivity."** She examined, pinching her left nipple to prove her point, which elicited an aroused moan from the blond.

" **You can keep lying to yourself if you want to, but your body will always reveal the truth."**

The blond president of the student council dipped her down in shame. She wasn't wrong. It didn't matter how much she tried to deny it now, the proof of her true feelings was out in full display.

" **Just admit it Furan."** She began, her right hand beginning to scoop up her left globe and fondle it, pinching its nipple between her fingers as her other hand moved under her from behind, coming up between her thighs and began rubbing its index and middle fingers along the camel toe outline of her panties, giving the aroused clitoris beneath the wet fabric stimulation.

Furan started moaning at the slow, deliberate ministrations. Her hardened nipple that was being played with twitching madly while her vagina leaked her bodily juices even more fervently than before.

" **Admit that you want it. You** _ **need**_ **it.** _ **Crave**_ **it.** _ **Desire**_ **it. To be** _ **fucked**_ **senseless."**

To drive her even closer to the brink, Yuuka became more focused in her ministrations. Her hand groping Furan's soft mound tightening its grip, fingers seeping in almost completely into the malleable tit flesh, which expanded out between the gaps in her sinking fingers. While simultaneously tweaking her hard pink nub.

All the while, her other hand rubbed her sensitive clitoris twice as fast, putting a little more force into it as she picked up more friction. Her sweet nectar pooling out down her thighs even faster again.

Furan's moans became louder as the last vestiges of her will power slowly tittered away as her body and mind slowly gave in to Yuuka's touch.

" **I-I…"** Furan attempted to say with laboured breath, her gaze landing on Gohan, who was looking at both of them with the same misty eyed look he had given Shiria.

His cock, she noticed, was twitching madly. Aimed right at her crotch. It's full mass of nearly eleven inches practically _begging_ for her. The same sex which she too wanted to take her so badly.

" **You what?"** Yuuka prodded one final time, pulling the drenched fabric to the side as she inserted her index finger inside her waiting pussy with a squelch.

That was the final straw. Whatever remained of her will vanished then and there.

" **I want it!"** The blond hottie exclaimed, her body quivering like a leaf in the wind as she felt Yuuka's finger rummage in her folds.

" **You want it huh?"** Yuuka couldn't contain the joy and excitement that leaked through her tone.

" **Yes! I want it! I need it! I can't take it anymore!"** Her tongue hung out of her mouth a little through her parted lips, lidded eyes looking between her two assailants before zoning in on Gohan's throbbing erection. **"Fuck me! Fuck me right now! Give me everything you've got!"**

" **If you insist. Get on our hands and knees."** Yuuka commanded, pulling her finger out her dripping wet pussy.

Furan obeyed without complaint. Getting on her hands and knees immediately. Her hooters jiggling and jostling against the other as she did so.

" **I believe I've made you wait long enough, Gohan-kun. I can tell your patience is wearing thin."**

Gohan looked over at her as she addressed him. The look in his eyes telling her his urges were about to fully take hold once again. His sane mind only still there by a tether.

She smirked devilishly. She had this in the bag. **"Come over here big boy. Do as I tell you to. It's time for your** _ **punishment**_ **to begin."**

Gohan nodded in compliance, stalking forward to Furan, with the same aura a predator would exude as they hunted their prey.

Yuuka meanwhile, chose that moment to grab on to Furan's soiled panties and pull them down to her knees, before reaching for the vibrators on her side.

" **Let's get this show on the road."** She said as she inserted the pink coloured, oval shaped vibrator about the size of her thumb into Furan's waiting slit.

Furan squinted her eyes as a gasp escaped her throat at the sudden object inside her. Yuuka didn't stop there though as she brought the other one up to her rose bud, pressing into it as the tiny hole slowly peeled open as she shoved it inside her tight anus.

A brief flash of shock came over her face in the form of a grimace at her anus also being targeted, but it swiftly morphed into something much more erotic as her eyes landed on the huge length of Gohan's man meat that hovered just an inch away from her face.

It only got more so as Yuuka pressed a button on a tiny device connected to the toys in her body, causing them to activate with a jolt. Oscillating inside her two erogenous regions and sending what felt like shocks of electricity through her spine at how much friction they built up in an instant. Stimulating her lower body as her back arched slightly.

The loudest moan yet creeped out her throat from the pleasure it gave her. An arousing noise that lit a fire in the loins of Yuuka and caused the desire Gohan's instinct driven body had to spike.

This feeling of Gohan's only heightened as Furan finally made her move for the rod in front of her. Stroking her tongue along the shaft of his large meat with the same kind of poise one would see when tasting a delicious ice cream. Sliding up the full length of it at first to savour the taste.

Gohan groaned in delight at the feel of her soft tongue, shivering a little at the pleasing feeling of the wet appendage running along his manhood.

Furan's hungry eyes noted his reaction, and took pleasure in garnering this reaction from him, along with the fact that she finally got his member to herself.

Emboldened by his response, she ran her tongue along the bottom and sides of his rod at a faster pace, before beginning to twirl her tongue around the top of his penis and his mushroom head with zeal. Lubing up the shaft from the top all the way down to the bottom, near his ball sack.

His groans of pleasure only increased at her ministrations, the blond grabbed on to one of his legs with her left hand to steady herself as her other hand reached down and cupped his balls. All the while her tongue continued to glide up and twirl around his manhood as if it were a popsicle. Coating it in her saliva.

Yuuka grinned at the sight as she pulled out her crop whip. After watching her give Gohan's little head another swirl with her tongue, she made her move.

She cracked the whip forward, the black strap coming down with a fierce smacking sound as it slapped roughly over Furan's buttocks.

This elicited a sharp gasp from Furan, followed by yet another erotic moan as the shock of being struck on her derriere caused her two entrances to clamp down around the objects held within. Coiling around them, which caused the resonations from them to be felt across her lower body to an even greater level.

She stopped her licking of Gohan's cock, which brought out a low, almost unnoticeable growl from the half-saiyan as she looked back at Yuuka with wide eyes.

" **Y-yuuka…?"**

" **That's** _ **mistress**_ **to you."** The girl replied with a fox like smile, before cracking the whip down on the blonde's jiggly cheeks again, with the same force as last time, gaining the same response from Furan and her body as the first time. Leaving behind one cheek being to redden while the previous one had already turned a shade of red where it was struck.

" **Don't keep him waiting Furan. Enjoy your little starter, because the main course is coming soon enough."** She stated with lust, motioning towards the strap-on attached to her crotch as the whip lashed out again, whacking her soft, juicy butt cheek.

Furan flinched at the contact, but otherwise did what she was told. The pain dealt from the whip being outdone by the pleasure coursing through her from the vibrators.

Her attention returned to the mighty sword before her, the hand that had cupped his nuts now travelling over to his shaft, encircling it's fingers and thumb around it as she started stroking it up and down. The lube from her saliva making it easier for her hand to glide up and down his length.

His groans came back as she began working his member over, her lewd eyes zoning in as she bought her mouth down and circled her tongue around his head while her stroking pressed in.

The young man grit his teeth as the wet appendage danced over his sensitive mushroom, his body flinching again as he felt her press her soft lips against the tip with a chaste kiss.

Yuuka cracked down with the whip several more times in quick succession, taking delight in the noises her friend made as she did so. Sounding like music to her ears.

As her nectar pulled down her thighs to the floor even faster than ever, and her ass starting to turn beat red from the lashing, Furan went all in.

Her mouth enveloped the head of Gohan's dick as she jacked him off, her tongue continuing to swirl around the most sensitive part of his organ, before pulling her hand away. Her mouth swallowing more and more of his dick until she was half way down.

Again the whip cracked on her booty, making her body shudder as she sucked down harder on the genital inside her mouth.

This only excited the young man even further, but she was done. Furan pulled her head back up to the head before pushing her head back down, stopping a little further down as she took an extra inch of his length in her mouth this time.

His moans became louder as she repeated this process, bobbing her head up and down on his manhood until she was taking the whole thing into her mouth.

All the while Yuuka whipped her beautiful fat ass again and again every time she came down, nearly making her gag on the huge rod as it went down her throat.

The sensation this gave the half-Saiyan was even better than the one he had with Shiria. The pleasure of her fellatio, coupled with Yuuka's whipping only causing her mouth to suck harder on his cock as it sheathed into her mouth being something that sent him over the edge.

Wanting to feel even greater pleasure, his hands found their way to the sides of her head, clutching unto them.

Not giving the blond any more warning than that, he pulled her head down swiftly, taking in his entire member as her face almost slapped into his pelvis. Her throat gaging this time from his unexpected move.

He gave her no reprieve, even as her gaze locked with his own horny eyes. He forced her head up his meat before bringing it down. This repeated over and over as he built up speed. Bobbing her head up and down his pulsating member like a mad man.

Furan's eyes rolled back on her flushed face as she grabbed unto his legs with both hands for stability as he thrusted in and out of her throat wildly with the ferocity of an animal in heat.

Which, at this point he pretty much was in a sense.

The president of the student council felt herself almost choke on the meat stick pounding into her mouth with increased fervour as she slowly adjusted and adapted to his high speed and power.

This was hindered by her 'mistress' lashing down more and more on her now bright red ass from all the welts she had given it, and continued to give it.

Her body doing mini convulsions as she tried her best to handle the repeated thrusts of the cock she had longed for since yesterday, her naked breasts bouncing up and down like basket balls from all the fast motion her body was going through. Which only got faster as the half-Saiyan yanked her head furiously, pulling her whole body forward at quite the velocity to his pelvis as his twitching cock shoved its way down her throat.

After a few more minutes of this intense blow job, Gohan and Furan began to feel their orgasm about to hit them.

This incentivised Gohan to bob her head up and down on his cock with more zeal than ever, shoving his sex down her throat with an increased level of intensity, her saliva slobbering over his dick as he throat fucked her.

Her arms hooked around his legs as Yuuka whacked her stinging red booty one final time as her body tensed.

She moaned out loudly with ecstasy on his penis, the sound being muffled by the object thrusting down her throat. Her mouth clamping down on his meat stick and almost inhaling it down her throat as her orgasm rocked her body.

Her clit twitched as it spewed out ropes of her cum to the floor and on some of Yuuka's legs.

Following her release, Gohan felt his balls clench as he too reached his limit. He pulled her head down one final time, enveloping his full length as the tip of his cock twitched brazenly before on loading its contents down her throat. His hot, sticky white seed gushing out like a fire hose down her throat, coating it white.

Her head was held there for almost a solid minute as his seed kept on bursting forth down her tube. The shear amount being too much for her to full swallow as some of it spilled out down the sides of her lips as she began coughing and splurting.

Finally, the white essence stopped flowing as he proceeded to pull his cock out of her mouth with a satisfying 'pop' sound as the head came out from her lips.

As it was pulled out, so too were the vibrators inserted within her ass and pussy by Yuuka, who brought them up to her face as she turned them off and gave them a few good, long lick. Loving the taste of Furan's juices and fluids before chucking them to the side.

She gave Furan a few seconds to catch her breath and recover, along with Gohan if he needed it before issuing her next command.

" **Gohan-kun! Take your shirt off and put your back on the bed please!"**

Her whip lashed forward again, this time at Gohan as it hit his side. He let out a growl at her, but surprisingly enough obeyed her command. Pulling his shirt off over his head and throwing it to the side, showing off his perfectly sculpted six pack abs and rock hard, muscular upper body as he made his way to Furan's bed, kicking his pants off his ankles and laying down in the middle on her soft mattress. His manhood still standing tall and proud up to the ceiling, as erect as ever despite the superb blow job it had been given just a minute prior.

" **Furan, get on top of him. It's time we got the** _ **real**_ **fun started. Playtime is over!"** Yuuka remarked as she whipped the blonde's bright red ass once more.

Furan moaned at the contact, starting to develop a sort of odd pleasure from being whipped as she got shakily and made her way to Gohan. Her juices spilling down her legs like Niagra falls, making Yuuka lick her lips with desire as she got on her bed and hovered over Gohan. His tall member touching off her waiting pink lips as she met the young man eye to eye.

Yuuka joined them swiftly, getting to the bottom side of the and getting on top of it before pressing her body against Furan's back as she leaned down on her, soft mounds mashing into her naked back through her tight outfit.

" **You ready Furan?"** she asked with a sensuous tone as she pulled up Furan's lower body and rubbed the shaft of her strap-on dildo along her moist, dripping wet lower lips, lubricating it with her sweet nectar while teasing her entrance at the same time.

The only response she got was a quick nod of her head as she gave pleasing, lewd sounds with her throat. Being incapable of speaking properly at the moment and just wanting to get to the sex. Her eyes pleading with her and Gohan to begin.

Yuuka was more than happy to oblige her wish as he placed her whip to the side and grabbed her shapely rear as Gohan did the same with her hips. Not waiting for Yuuka's say in doing that, not that she cared at the moment as she positioned the tip of her dildo near Furan's puckered up rose bud while Gohan positioned his thick pole at her vagina's wet entrance.

" **This might hurt a little."** The purplette said, tone laced with sexual intent as her 'member' alongside Gohan's pressed into Furan's twitching holes.

The blonde's back arched in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Gohan's cock entered her folds, head going in first while Yuuka's dildo head pierced into her waiting rectum. The tiny hole elongating to accommodate the intrusion of the strap-on.

Gohan himself hissed with pleasure at her tight walls. Made only tighter by the presence of Yuuka's dildo pushing into Furan's anus.

Slowly, the two of them pushed their way in. Her pussy and rectum's tunnels clamped down harshly on both rods as they forced their way further into the depths of her ravines.

" **Ahh! Aaahhhh! Mmm! Uhh!"** Furan moaned and groaned, her eyes already started to roll back into her head as her lower body came down, Thick, veiny cock pushing upwards, further into her pink canal, while her anal tunnel was probed deeper by the black rod of near equivalent girth and height.

Gohan's teeth gnashed together as his dick got three quarters of the way inside her tight, sobbing cooch before it tapped into the tight entrance of her womb.

Yuuka meanwhile, pushed nearly the full length of the black toy inside her anal cavern before it began to approach the end of her rectum.

They both stopped and remained in their stationary positions inside her for a few seconds to right and adjust themselves.

Both they began again, Gohan removed his hands from her hips and placed them on the wiggling, jiggly mounds above him. Pressing his fingers into them and kneading the malleable globes of flesh.

The girl barely noticed his sudden groping, the feeling of double penetration overwhelming any other feeling in her at the moment.

With her soft, glorious tit flesh now in his grasp, Gohan wasted no time in pulling his cock out almost completely from her dripping cunt, before, in one sudden, powerful motion with a battle cry, plunged his full length back in, all in a single thrust. Breaking through her wombs entrance and coming half way inside her womb from the other end before stopping. Balls slapping against her flesh roughly.

" **AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** She screamed in pleasure as his thick meat grinded her insides.

Not to be outdone, Yuuka mirrored his motion. Pulling the strap on away until only the tip of the head was still inside, before treating it like a javelin as she roughly propelled the black, rubbery penis into her pleading rectum. Her pelvis smacking against Furan's blushing buttocks as the whole damn thing went inside, stretching out the tunnel within like mad, as it desperately tried to handle it's girth again.

Furan was about to let out another ear piercing scream of pleasure and pain mixed in, only for Yuuka to cut her off at the pass when her head turned to her by planting her wet lips against her own from the side in a searing kiss.

The blonde could do nothing now but moan lustfully into her mouth. Yuuka took full advantage of this as she darted her tongue into her mouth and began wrestling with her's. All the while, she and Gohan continued to pound her cavities with increased devotion.

Yuuka dominated her mouth, tongue lapping circles around hers and tasting every inch of her mouth. Tasting not just her, but Gohan too as some of his cum was still left over in her mouth.

After a minute, the thrusts of the two became simultaneous. Going in sync with each other as they plundered as deep into tight cunt and ass as was humanly possible for them.

Furan's hips rocked like crazy, unable to handle the intense double penetration from the two for much longer.

She tried to match her own thrusts to their own, only for her to fail as it was too high an order. The pain having completely vanished by now. Nothing but raw pleasure coursing through her body as she got ploughed in both ends.

Yuuka released her lip lock with Furan briefly to catch her breath as she persisted in grinding her black rod through her rectum at a blistering pace to keep up with Gohan, who was pistoning in and out of her vagina like no tomorrow. Pounding her pink slit and tight, wet walls. Grinding through with such passion that he built up an intense amount of friction in her loins.

All the while, he never took his hands off her wonderful, cushion like tits as he melded them with his fingers, mashing her hard nipples between his fingers in almost a vice like grip. Her supple boob flesh and hardened pink nubs enrapturing him even as he and Yuuka pulverized her clit chamber and anal chasm.

Furan's moans and groans of ecstasy began to reach a plateau after a few more minutes of getting ploughed on either side, along with her soft marsh mellows being groped and massaged to such a degree. All while Yuuka kissed her several more times, exploring her mouth and rummaging around it as if she owned it.

Gohan found himself in a similar position as his powerful stead kept jettisoning through her beaten pussy. Her juices lapping down his manhood and kicking off it and her clit as slammed into it over and over. Dropping unto the bed sheets and some of it getting onto the floor as her exhausted pussy leaked out it's liquids like a faucet.

Yuuka smirked to herself as she realized how close the two of them were to their second orgasms. Not too long now anyway.

She picked up the pace one last time, strap-on grating roughly through her battered rectum as she pushed it in and out, enticing her cohort to up his own pace. Which he did.

Furan's eyes rolled back into her head completely at this point. Her tongue hanging limply out of her mouth, down her lips as she drooled. Her body utterly at its limit as her mind went blank.

Right as she was about to reach her final climax, Gohan planted his own domineering kiss on her lips, conquering her mouth easily with his tongue as he felt his balls clench again.

With a final yell from the two of them, they gave their last thrusts inside her wrecked canals. Gohan going balls deep one last time as Yuuka's pelvis met Furan's booty. His cock firmly breaking through her womb, half way through it, while Yuuka reached the tail end of her rectum.

As they reached their destinations, Furan's body gave out, her cunt and rectums walls gripping the two members like a vice. Intent to squeeze every last drop of essence out of them. Her hard pink nubs, meanwhile, also gave in to the half-Saiyans mashing hands and fingers as they squirted their milk out like a garden sprinkler. Every drop landing on Gohan's naked chest and abs, spilling to the sides of them as nothing held them there.

" **AAAAHHHHHHH!"** She screamed one final time in pure, unadulterated euphoria, far beyond anything she had ever felt before. Legs involuntarily clenching together as her cunt followed her nipples lead, squirted out its own milk, this time in much more quantity than previous, spraying out through Yuuka's opened thighs and down unto the floor again. Some shooting with such velocity that it went across the room and plastered on to her stuffed animals, painting them white in her sexual essence.

Gohan's furiously twitching erection was next, it's semen blasting out of the tip into her waiting womb, coating it's walls fully in his white seed.

Even as Furan fell on top of Gohan hip first, absolutely unconscious with a fucked silly expression on her face, her gut bloated out as the volume of cum shooting out of his cock head was too much for her womb to hold.

She gained a pot belly as his sperm continued to fill her womb, her gut expanded more and more until it looked as if she had packed on a hundred pounds of fat purely on her gut alone. Her bloated gut sloshing around at the barrel load of cum contained within.

Finally, his cock came down from its high, balls drained of another batch of dick milk as he began to pull out, Yuuka doing the same.

Yuuka got out first before Gohan, both his and her rods creating their own distinct popping noises as they plopped out of her worn down vagina and punctured anus.

Yuuka was sweating profusely from the effort exerted. Even if she couldn't feel it, the act still exhausted her with how intense it got.

As she took a step back off the bed to the floor to stand and catch her breath, Furan's dam broke. Almost every drop of cum that Gohan had poured into her gushing out. Almost like a waterfall over a cliff as her bloated gut shrunk back down to normal as his seed was re-dispensed unto the bed sheets and floor. Creating quite the puddle of cum below the bed. Leaving almost half the floor drenched in his white, sticky fluid. Some of it licking off Yuuka's feet as she stood on the ground.

" **Just like with Shiria… there's so much of it. It's crazy how much he can exude in a single session."** She mumbled to herself as she turned around to survey the aftermath of his climax.

" **Talk about monstrous… He really is quite the sex fiend. Ufufu."** She giggled to herself.

If she thought for even a second that it was over though, than she was about to proven dead wrong.

Suddenly, a sharp gasp of pain cut through her throat as the tail end of a whip cracked against her tight ass. Her half-moons held apart by the tight, black G-string jiggling due to the strike, sinking the fabric further into the crevice of her round buttocks.

Before she could turn around, her exuberant ass was smacked again, this time even harsher than last, causing her to jolt up with a yelp, feet skipping off the ground for a brief second.

Her head turned around and to her shock, there stood Gohan with the look of a predator playing with it's prey. His cock, shockingly still erect beyond imagination, pulsating with veins popping out along the shaft. Her widened eyes coming to the immediate conclusion that he wasn't done yet. His attention solely focused on her now. Her own whip in his hand.

" **G-Gohan-ku-UNNNGGHHH!"** She attempted to call out, possibly to try and regain some control of the situation, only to be cut off as a groan of pain, and odd tinge of pleasure croaked out her throat from her clenched teeth as the whip slapped her booty a third time. Harsher again, as the beast-like eyes of the hormone driven Gohan leered down at her like a beast in heat.

He didn't let up there, cracking the whip down on her tantalizing derriere repeatedly with reckless abandon. Smacking each soft butt cheek with enough force to create mini shockwave as her fat cheeks flesh wobbled crazily against each other, quivering with each strike bared down on them.

A whimpering moan escaped her lips with each successive belt, her beautiful, once creamy white ass flesh turned as red, if not redder, than Furan's. Her form hunched over, arms hugging her sides as she endured each crack of the whip, noting how the smack behind it was significantly greater than what she had outputted on Furan.

After a moment, with which each of her cheeks were turned a ripe colour of red from constant welts, Gohan growled in satisfaction at his handy work. Throwing the whip uselessly across the room and into the wall, where it slid down behind numerous stuffed animal that were swimming in his puddle of semen that he himself was stepping on. He stalked forward, reaching Yuuka in less than a second.

He didn't give her time to stand up straight from her bent over position as his hands clutched unto the fabric that contained her fat, silky globes. With but the tiniest exertion of effort on his part, he tore the fabric in two. Straps connecting from the middle snapping instantly as the torn fabric flopped uselessly down to her lower body, from both the front and the back. Ripped fabric on her front side carpeting over the strap-on as it stopped.

Her delicious, doughy mounds flopped out themselves with nothing to contain them. The alluring, supple tit flesh standing out in all its glory. Both breasts proudly jiggling against the other as they battled the other for some form of dominance before settling down on her chest, neither one being victorious. Hard pink nipples standing out smugly from her glistening areolas of the same shade.

" **Oh my!"** Yuuka gasped, given little time to compute what had just happened before rough hands captured her springy tits. Spongy flesh seeping out the gaps of the fingers that melded their way into the rather large, malleable globes.

" **Mmm, aghh! h-hold on!"** She said through a moan and gasp, even knowing that he wouldn't listen to her.

No, she knew. It was her time to be taken by him. And he'd be damned if he didn't have sex with her too. Her mind quickly accepting that she was no longer in any sort of control. He was. And she had no doubt that he was about to make her into his own personal cum dump soon enough.

Instead of trying to reason with him, she gave in. After all, she was like Furan.

She wanted to feel him inside her.

She wanted him to push her beyond her limits.

To fuck her brains out senseless…

That was what she really wanted. The only thing she had desired more than anything since witnessing him take Shiria to levels of ecstasy she had never known, riding her raw to the point of unconsciousness. Having overloaded her senses with heavenly pleasure that was unmatched.

The only thing she had desired more than Furan at present time, who she'd pining for, for years.

And she was about to get the full experience soon enough it would seem, as she felt him kneading elatedly on her squishy tits. All while his thick, large member poked at her barely clothed rosebud.

" **Uhh! What are, uhh! You waiting, uhh! For?"** She demanded, her words coming out between gasps. Her face flushed from his constant moulding of her orbs, and tweaking of her aroused nipples from his fingers and thumbs. His hands taking great pleasure and delight at being able to scoop up and fondle her cushiony assets. Just like he had done with Furan.

She got her answer as a small, feral smirk appeared on his face, followed by one of his hands leaving one of her breasts and tugging harshly on the loose hanging remains of her G-string. Tearing it off her pelvis within a fraction of a second.

A small draft downstairs made her emit a small shudder as his left hand continued to assault her sensitive mound and nipple with incredible accuracy. Her eyes looking down as she noted that he had indeed just pulled off the remains of her outfit. Cool air licking off her exposed, wet pussy while her moons that were merely an inch apart from Gohan's manhood did another jiggle. This time from being freed from the, admittedly miniscule confinement of her G-string.

His arm then hooked around her left leg from the back, scooping the limb off the ground, knee coming close to her boobs, just off to the side of her left one. The arm that hooked her leg then brought its hand back to her supple mountain of creamy white goodness.

The other, which had been groping her right tit greedily, leaving it on the brink of spewing it's tit milk, moved away from the wiggling globe. Traversing down her body and behind her other leg before hooking around it and lifting it off the floor in a similar fashion to the other.

Yuuka found herself suspended and held off the ground in a precarious position by Gohan. Soft, sensual moans leaving her lips as her other voluptuous breast was fondled intensely by him.

Gohan proceeded to prop the back of her leg up on his muscular bicep as his free hand made it's way to her excited, gushing wet snatch.

He pulled his pinkie finger and the one closest to it inwards to his palm, his index and middle fingers clamped together side by side. His thumb hovering just over an inch away opposite them, in the form a sort of pincer like gesture.

Yuuka gulped as the clamped fingers were brought up to her pink lips, before separating from themselves and spreading her outer lips teasingly. His thumb going up to rub her clit. The most sensitive part of her pussy slowly at first. It's simple strokes methodical, designed to entice her to want more.

The raunchy, lewd moans that came out from her as a result did enough of a job to give him his answer.

In case he needed more though, **"I-is that all you've got?"** She goaded, keen to get him to go all in already as she didn't want to wait.

Sufficed to say, she got the result she was going for.

A guttural sound ripped through his lips as his cock, covered in Furan's nectar and trails of his own cum, pressed its tip against her rose bud.

The only warning she got was that small prod, before his engorged member was pulled back, and then plunged it inside her anus, instantly stretching out the entrance to proportions it could scarcely cope with. His full length reaching the end of her rectum quickly, grinding through her insides along the way, creating a _burning_ sensation in her anal cavity. His balls slapping off her cheeks with commendable force.

A scream cut through her lungs at the forceful intrusion. An equal mix of pleasure and pain. Her mind going almost blank from the single thrust.

Gohan meanwhile, let out a guttural obscene hiss as her ultra-tight rectum squeezed his manhood mercilessly. Gripping the whole shaft with compressing force all around it.

Gohan's head snapped back in pleasure. The tightness of her ass easily surpassing all the pussy he had rammed prior. Like it was trying to crush his rod.

That only made the feeling of ecstasy even greater as it was hugged constrictively from all angles.

He held her like that for a few seconds to capture his bearings. Once his length adjusted to the tightness, he was on his way.

He pulled it down until only the head of his penis was still in there, similar to what he had done with Furan, before thrusting back inside with fervour.

His hips rocked back and forth as he picked up his pace, getting faster and putting more power behind his cock as it ploughed her rectum voraciously.

" **Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!"** Yuuka gasped repeatedly. Each becoming louder and smuttier in conjunction with hisincreasing velocity.

Not satisfied enough by ramming her anus, his thumb began ferociously rubbing, flicking, and grinding her erogenous, aroused clit, the speed at which it did so being a blur.

His fingers, simultaneously threw caution to the wind and were inserted inside her horny folds. The two fingers repeatedly pumping in and out of her increasingly overflowing cunt.

His fingers pumping, matching the rhythm of his rod's vicious, deep jabs within her asshole, which was being stretched out furiously on the inside. Rectum almost tearing itself in half each time as it barely withstood his constant pounding.

Yuuka's tongue fell out of her mouth, eyes glazing over with blushing red cheeks as saliva dripped off her tongue. Her features set into an O-face after a few minutes of this past. The large organ grating her rectum aggressively with an inhumane speed. Creating what felt like an intense fire inside, the burning sensation it carried with it turning it almost raw from the vigorous friction.

All the while, his two fingers pumped in and out of her front hole with the same level of velocity, though not as much friction. Her hot, sweet nectar pooling out like a river over his knuckles and down his thumping hand. Cascading down his forearm and elbow before drops of it finally fell to the cum covered ground with a tiny splash, causing ripples each time. His thumb working its own magic. Grinding at near mach speeds over her sensitive bean with reckless abandon.

His other hand, finishing it's handy work with her other mound, brought itself in between the two jostling titties, grabbing as much tit flesh from as it could while tweaking her hard nipples once over with his thumb and pinkie finger.

As one last minute passed by, Gohan upped the ante and drastically increased the immense power of his deep thrusts. Bringing them to a league beyond anything he had done before.

Yuuka's already blank mind failed to comprehend when the feeling in her legs disappeared, or when the feeling of pain mixed in with pleasure dissipated. Leaving only the potent, enormous feeling of ecstasy. Her entire body inside and out overcome with raw, unmitigated, sexual gratification.

As Gohan gave her another dose of cock plundering through her rattled raw anus, he felt a familiar tightening sensation in his balls, letting him know his climax was closing in.

Yuuka's own sex began to twitch, her clit reaching its own finish as it got ready to orgasm.

As both genitals approached the finale, Gohan turned Yuuka's head to the side. The erotic ahegao face he was greeted with only driving him further, loving the lewdness it displayed as his lips opened up and pinched her tongue. Sucking in the wet appendage into his mouth as his own pink muscle effortlessly dominated it. Swirling, dancing around it as it twisted it left and right. The wet tongue kiss kept on going until Gohan felt his orgasm wash over him, moaning away as he broke the kiss, saliva trail connected the two morsels together as he gave one last, balls deep plunge into her beaten rectum, nearly piercing through the end into her intestines. Yuuka doing the same, off of mere instinct alone as her mind had already broke.

" **GYAAAAHHHHH!/KYAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Hot seed rushed up the inside of Gohan's member and sprayed it's gooey white contents profusely through her rectum, all the while Yuuka's sex tightened and coiled around his sturdy fingers as her own cream spewed out of her stimulated clit. Ropes upon ropes coming out, hosing the walls of Furan's room down and getting numerous stuffed animals covered from head to toe in her essence.

Her tits also giving in to their own stimulation, hard nubs twitching as they released copious amounts of tasty breast milk to the walls, animals, and floor.

Her stomache got filled to the brim by his excessive semen discharge, bloating her belly out to absurd proportions. His cum swirling around in her bloated gut, almost looking like parts were swimming around the surface of her skin.

After a solid minute blowing his load, his cock calmed down and stopped releasing his sperm. Having run itself dry. His dick came out of her glory hole with a final, distinctive pop sound. Now only semi hard.

He had the where with all to keep her in that position and not place her on the ground right away as his cum came rushing back out of her anus. Bursting out of her tiny hole, expanding it out as far as it had been when his cock was ploughing through it like a man possessed, as a boat load rushed out all at once. Her heavily bloated stomach swiftly shrinking back to normal as it all gushed out to the floor. Which left the entire floor of Furan's room covered in his essence, down to the last square inch.

His tongue still hung out of her mouth limply as he placed her on the cum soaked floor. Some of the sticky substance splashing unto her exhausted, utterly drained body. Tongue dipping into the excess fluid on the ground without any choice in the matter.

After taking a few minutes to catch his breath. Like the times before, Gohan's hormones ceased controlling his actions, leading to his brain taking over. Albeit, rather hazily after what had occurred.

Wordlessly, Gohan picked up his cum covered clothes and made his down the hall to the exit.

Had his mind been a little clearer, and more perceptive though, he may have picked up on the brief flashes of light emanating around Furan's room from several hidden mini-cameras that were part of dozens inside the room, capturing all the footage of the threesome from nearly every angle possible.

 _Meanwhile… at capsule corp later that day…_

The sounds of explosions could be heard across all of capsule corp, emitting from the gravity training room located near the main building.

Inside the dome shaped chamber, A combat robot that could fire lasers and was rather humanoid in appearance, save for having no lower body, was destroyed by a yellow ball of condensed energy. Nuts and bolts flying every where being all that remained.

Several more robots, identical to the first showed up right after and began firing their laser blasters at the culprit.

The 'culprit' as it were, had flame like black hair that stuck up on end defying gravity with a prominent widow's peak as he casually dodged the near light speed lasers with ease.

His eyes a sharp coal black accompanied by regal, masculine facial features, and stood at a full height of around five foot five. His muscular body held within a dark blue, full body jumpsuit with white gloves and boots.

This man was Vegeta, the prideful, yet arrogant prince of all Saiyans. Even if there was only a handful of them left alive.

And right now, the prideful prince was _bored_ out of his mind. Easily dispatching of the five new robot enemies with five more simple ki blasts as he bobbed and weaved around their predictable attacks.

" **Ugh, this is so dull… these pathetic pieces of scrap metal can't even come close to giving a good warm up. Let alone an actual fight."** Stated the prince with a sneer.

His brow twitched as he saw more appear around him. **"These pathetic tools aren't even good enough for fucking target practise. Even when I set the gravity to over a hundred times earth's, these heaps of junk are still too slow to touch me, even in base form!"**

The bots hovered over him, trying to look like menacing terminator as they pointed their own laser guns at him.

Pfft. Vegeta couldn't help but snort derisively. The woman had promised him some killer robots to spar with, not some overgrown children's toys! This looked like something he'd give to Trunks for him to use, and even then the boy would easily dispense of them without a problem.

And he was eight. EIGHT!

What. A. Fucking. Joke.

They all fired their lasers simultaneously, in a vain attempt to corner him in every direction so he couldn't dodge them all this time.

They needn't have bothered. He couldn't be fucking bothered to even _entertain_ the idea of dodging anymore. Instead, he released a kiai wave from his body, overpowering the lasers and vaporising the robots.

Unfortunately, it also had the effect of breaking the gravity chamber he was in. the wave destroying the circuits and causing half of the damned dome, which he wasn't in, to blow apart into useless shrapnel unto the grass.

" **Oh that's just great… there goes another one."**

After about two minutes of silence, with smoke from the destroyed dome billowing in the wind, the doors to capsule corp opened up as an irate looking woman stepped out and stomped her way over to the prince.

The woman was in her thirties, but still had quite the beauty that made people think she was still in her early twenties. Her bowl cut blue hair flowing freely in the wind, her blue eyes laser focused on Vegeta as she angrily stalked forward.

Her sleeveless green dress hugged her curvy figure nicely, and did little to hide her mature, hour glass figure. Instead, highlighting her best assets, such as her juicy, fat rear, shapely hips and C-cup breasts.

Her name was Bulma. A long time friend of the Son family, a genius scientist and inventor, good but stern mother, and of course, was the proud Saiyan's wife.

" **Grrr! What the hell Vegeta! That's the third one this month! Can't you go at least a few months before blowing one up!?"**

The Saiyan prince scoffed at the notion. **"Oh please, give me a damn break. If that contraption of yours could actually give me a real workout, I wouldn't end up blowing to high hell so often."**

" **That's your excuse?"** Bulma asked through grit teeth, already having a feeling she knew the answer.

" **It's no excuse woman, it's a damn fact."**

" **Ughh…"** The bluenette groaned, her beautiful features setting to a grimace as she palmed her face in dismay. **"Why me…"**

" **Don't be such a drama queen."** The prince drawled, getting annoyed at his wife's whining. **"Just build me a better one that can actually make me sweat at least."**

" **And how exactly do you suggest I do that?"** She asked, hand coming down from her face as she looked at him with a scowl.

A scowl which the proud warrior returned with vigour. **"Build me one that's limit isn't one hundred G's, but instead five hundred G's. That should be enough for now, don't put any robots in, I've just seen for myself how much of a** _ **bore**_ **they can be."**

" **Five hundred G's!? Vegeta, I don't think you understand how hard it is to build one that goes up to a hundred. The only reason I can make them so fast is due to the resources available, along with the schematics for them, which cut off at that limit."**

" **Your point being?"**

" **My 'point' being, is that I'd have to draw up some entirely new schematics for the model you want before I can start building it. That could take me around two months, at least to invent."**

" **Tch, two months? I don't have that kind of time to waste. I need to keep training to get stronger!"** Yelled out Vegeta with flaming passion. Becoming stronger being one of the only things he strived for, due to his Saiyan lineage.

" **Well, if you really want to get stronger, why don't you find a sparring partner or something to tide you over while I fix this new machine up for you."** By this point, Bulma's tone had calmed down, but still was laced with a tinge of frustration at her husband.

" **A sparring partner? Nobody outside of myself and that Namekian have kept up with our training. And I know for a damn fact he's not nearly as strong as me."**

" **That's not my problem Vegeta. It's up to you to find someone. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lab to get back to."** Bulma swivelled back around with a huff, making her way back to her lab inside capsule corp. Ass jiggling somewhat as she pressed on back inside the building.

" **Tch, sparring partner huh?"** The prince repeated, mulling the idea over in his head now that he was alone.

" **That Namekian definitely won't satisfy me, and the rest of the humans who can fight pitifully weak. There has to be someone!"** The prince racked his brain as he thought through every single Z-fighter, until he landed on one he hadn't even met face to face in almost a decade.

Kakarot's brat. Gohan.

Vegeta's lips quirked up into a broad smirk. Oh yes, he would do. If he was around as strong as he was back when he fought Cell? He didn't definitely push him close to his limits.

" **Heh, looks like I have one in mind after all. Look out brat, I'll be coming for you in the next few days, so you'd better be ready. After all, your prince will grace you with his presence."**

 _Back at tenbi… around that same time…_

Having managed to sneak back into his apartment without being noticed, Gohan made his way to bed for an early night after the current events.

Just as he lied down though, a shiver crawled up his spine.

Whatever had caused that, it couldn't be good…

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well there's the next chapter for you, which was mostly the lemon. I had planned on including my own version of the next two chapters of Maken-ki's events, but if I had done so for this chapter, it wouldn't have come out until mid-December as I will have to be focusing on college work for the next month to ensure I get solid grades.**

 **The next chapter will be out in early January, As once my college work is complete, I will be putting my attention on my other stories in December. I hope you guys understand.**

 **Anyways, for those who only read this story, I'll see you in January with the next one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Makenball Z:**

 **Chapter 9: Haruko's breaking point, water cavalry prelude, and a fiery red head's 2** **nd** **challenge!?**

 _The next day… Early morning… In the apartment…_

"Ughhhhh…" Groaned our favourite half-saiyan as he awoke groggily from his sleep.

Rubbing his eyes to get the crust out, he rose to a sitting position. His vision still a little fuzzy, Gohan looked down as he felt a mild draft crawling on his skin, his eyes slowing coming back into focus as he stared down at his bollock naked, muscular form. His little head standing up somewhat stiffly before him, its bulbous purple head staring right back up at him. Almost as if it was mocking him by being near fully erect despite his 'punishment' the other day…

A sigh cut through the half breeds lips as he remained there, staring at his semi-hard member that was standing almost as straight as a skyscraper.

"What in the world am I going to do with you?" He whispered to himself, feeling a brief bout of annoyance hit him. "No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to keep you under control."

The boy turned his head as he looked to the side near the wall on the left, where his cum stained clothes rested. A very potent, and powerful smell wafting off them. One that reeked of a combination of his own seed, along with the bodily fluids of both Furan and Yuuka.

His nose couldn't help but sniff the odour that came off the uniform in waves. The scent reminding him of his affair with the two girls yesterday. Images playing back through his mind in vivid detail, about their activities.

It was at this point that Gohan could feel his manhood twitching like mad. His eyes travelling back down to said manhood as veins started appearing around the shaft. A slight grimace passed over his features as his cock became even _harder_ and increasingly aroused.

Gohan's cheeks flushed red, his eyes shutting themselves as he tried to get his mind off of anything lewd. Hoping that by doing this, his manhood would calm down.

He had some mild success, as after a minute or so he was able to purge his mind of those thoughts momentarily. Sadly this didn't have the effect he was hoping it would on his woken dragon, which was still noticeably more erect than when he woke up. Twitching and shaking like a leaf in the wind, and with veins popping out around it's over ten inch long mass.

"Damn it. Of course that didn't work. Why did I bother getting my hopes up." The half-saiyan couldn't help but shake his head in dismay as he stood up from the floor, his cock now pointing straight at the opening of the attic that led back down to the rest of the apartment. His eyes gazing up at the ceiling as a second sigh cut through his throat. "I suppose all I can do now is hope that you calm down a little as the day goes on."

With that, the demi-saiyan walked up to the cum-stained uniform on the floor, and looked down at it with a shake of his head.

"I guess I'll have to make a new uniform then." He said, his hands glowing a light yellow as he tried to focus and visualize a brand new uniform to wear.

Unfortunately for the half-breed, he had no such luck as his manhood decided to get in his way once again. Practically mocking him by forcing a lewd image into his head that replaced the one of the uniform. Said lewd image being that of a naked Furan on her knees, covered in his seed from head to toe, cum dripping out of every orifice. The beautiful blonde staring up at him with her tongue hanging limply out of her open mouth with a fucked silly expression on her cum covered face. Eyes begging him for more.

This quickly snapped the demi-Saiyan out of his attempt to create a new uniform as he shook his head, trying to get rid of what his other head was implanting into his brains thoughts. All while feeling a small spike of arousal in his roused member.

"Dammit don't do this to me now." He was beginning to feel irritation wash over his features as he tried again.

Once again, sadly he was given an identical result to the first one, as his little head once again got in the way of being able to visualize another uniform, and replaced it this time with an image of Yuuka. The purple haired girl also bollock naked and covered from top to bottom in his seed, on her hands and knees with her shapely pale ass right in his face with his own essence pouring out of her anus. The girl looking back over her shoulder at him with eyes like Furan's, begging him for more.

"Gah! Come on!" He hissed, beginning to feel another spike of arousal stronger than the first as he shook his head to rid his mind once more of what his libido was conjuring up.

"One more time…" He thought, hoping that the third time would be the charm.

For a second, it appeared as though he'd been given a break as he managed to completely visualize the uniform in his head.

"Finally, I've got…" The half saiyan's thought was cut short as his penis might as well have been like, 'you wish pal' before the image of the uniform evaporated. Being replaced with that of images of both Himegami and Shiria. The petite blonde loli and the buxom pinkette as naked as the day they were born. Both of their bare bodies coated in his semen as they were both on their backs, propped up by their elbows as they appeared to be screaming in ecstasy with their eyes rolled back into their heads. "…It."

Gohan's eyelids clamped down over his coal black orbs, teeth gritting as his hands stopped glowing yellow and palmed his face in frustration. All while he felt a third spike of arousal in his sexual organ. This being the strongest one yet.

"Why did I have to be given a libido this high? I know I'm still going through puberty, but come on…"

With that thought, Gohan started thinking of another way to handle this situation since it was pretty apparent he couldn't use his friend's and mentor Piccolo's technique as his hormones just got in the way, which was really annoying.

After a minute of thinking, Gohan managed to think up a back-up idea. "Okay, change of plans. I guess I'll take these to the washing machine and have them cleaned there. While that's going on, I'll fetch my tracksuit pants and wear them while I wait. Once their finished, I'll just use my ki to heat them up and dry them off quick, before putting it back on."

Of course, he'd have to make sure he didn't get caught. He had absolutely no clue how he'd handle the situation if he got caught like this. Trying to explain why he was naked and had to throw his entire uniform in for the wash? Yeah, that _definitely_ wouldn't go over well. Hopefully though, fate was on his side this time.

Nodding to himself, Gohan quickly picked up the uniform, excluding the shoes since they were the only things that were still relatively clean somehow, and made his way to the ladder. Slowly, but surely making his way down it silently with garments held by his right arm into his arm pit.

With his unbound erect cock lightly swaying from side to side as he moved. As stealthily as he could, he made his way through the hall, passed the bathroom/changing room and peeked his head into the living room and kitchen area. Seeing no one, he quickly looked up at the clock on the wall and smiled as he saw the time was 5:00 A.M as he crept past.

"Nice. It's really early. Even Haruko shouldn't be up for another hour or so." He thought with a broadening smile as he made his way through the hall some more, passing by each of the girl's rooms before making it to the last room in the apartment, which he knew to be the utility room that housed the washing machine.

Opening the door to the room, he walked in. The room itself being nothing special, with a wooden floor, a few baskets littered near the wall on his left and the washing machine dead in the middle between the other side of the small room and the door.

"Time to get to it then." He thought, as he got in front of the machine, pacing his shoes on the floor as he opened up the cylindrical door, throwing in the semen and fluid riddled clothes that _reeked_ of sex. Closing the door back up, he found the open box of cleaning powder resting on top of the machine. Opening up the small compartment on the top left hand side of the machine, he poured in what he needed before placing the box back on top of the machine, closing the compartment, and pressing a few buttons on the machine to start it up.

Within a few seconds, the inside of the machine whirred to life and began spinning round and round, all while slowly washing the clothes inside.

"Okay, that should take about a half hour, give or take. Now, to get those pants." With that thought, the half saiyan came out of the utility room and snuck his way back down the hall, reaching the changing room and opening the door as he snuck in. Being mindful that if he was loud enough he may still wake up the others. He made it to the spot where his clothes were kept, which was a medium sized basket on the middle shelf of the brown storage case near the door that was three metres high and several metres wide.

The only thing he found there though, was his pair of white sneakers next to the basket. The basket itself was empty.

"What the? Why aren't they here? Haruko said she'd leave them here for me when they dried off from the wash, so where are they?" He whispered to himself in confusion.

This wasn't good. If he didn't have anything to wear, then he'd have to wait out the whole washing process, which again was a half hour, bollock naked.

"Okay… if they're not here, and they're not on the line over the balcony otherwise I would've seen them, then where are they?"

Gohan stood there for about a minute thinking this, mulling over his thoughts as to where they could've ended up. That is until a rather… unsettling answer popped into his head.

"Oh man… what if Haruko accidently placed my clothes into one of their wardrobes by mistake?" It was certainly a possibility. After all, outside of his uniform, he really only had a simple shirt, hoodie, pants and sneakers to his name as of right now, making it very easy for a mistake like that to occur. The reason he only had those was due to him deciding not to bother with clothes shopping, since he thought he wouldn't need to given his ability to make his own clothes with Piccolo's technique.

Yeah, in hindsight right now, that had been a terrible decision. Considering that his own body was making such an option at present moment impossible.

Which left him with two options. Number 1: he could do without and hope that none of them woke up before the wash finished and he could dry them off to wear.

Or number 2: He could take a risk and check each of their wardrobes without waking them and see if he could find his casual clothes.

After mulling this over for a bit, he made the decision to give the second option a shot. So long as he didn't turn on the lights, and kept himself silent, he should be able to pull it off without waking them. At least in theory anyway.

With that, Gohan made his way out of the changing room as silently as possible. Creeping his way towards the closest bedroom near the changing room, which was Inaho's.

"Here goes nothing." Taking a small breath in and out, Gohan slowly opened the door to the bubbly girl's room.

He couldn't make out much detail due to their being little light coming into the room other than what he was letting in from the outside. As he looked around, he spotted the wardrobe on the far side of the room on the left, a good bit away from the double bed at the top where he could see a noticeable bump within the sheets, and a familiar head of light brown hair.

Being positive she was still asleep, the half saiyan snuck his way over to the wardrobe and opened it. After a few minutes searching through it, he found that his clothes weren't there, so he closed the doors back up and quietly made his way out of the room. Closing the door behind him lightly as the busty girl curled herself into a ball under her sheets as she let out some cute, quiet snores.

Moving up a bit, the nude boy made his way over to the room closest to hers, which was Himegami's. Lightly breathing in and out like before, he slowly opened the door and creeped inside her room. He didn't really have to look around this time, as he could still recall where everything in her room was from when they had had sex.

Getting to her wardrobe, he opened it up and began searching. After another couple minutes, he came to the same conclusion he had with Inaho's. His clothes weren't there.

Which means there was only one place left to look… Haruko's wardrobe.

Closing the doors of the wardrobe, he sneakily made his way towards the door. Only turning his head to look back once at the peacefully sleeping form of Himegami inside her bed, before getting out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Only one left now." Tip toeing his way over the floor, he came in front of the door to Haruko's bedroom last.

Letting out one final breath, he opened the door as carefully as he could to not make a noise. Peaking his head to look around the dark room. He could make out a few shelves connected to the wall on the left as he moved his head around. On the far side of the room sat a queen-sized bed right in the middle between either side of the room, with desk beside it with what looked to be some sort of object on top of it. One he couldn't quite make out.

What he could make out however was the sounds of soft snoring coming from within the sheets of the bed. Squinting his eyes, Gohan was able to make out Haruko's pretty face and the peaceful expression it held as she slept in the middle of her spacious bed flat on her back.

"Better hope she stays like that." His head pulled away from her and looked over the rest of the room.

"There you are." Spotting it near her bed on the left-side wall, right beside the edge of it.

This one was certainly closer than the rest were to the other two, but this didn't bother him for the moment. This would take only a few minutes and he'd be out well before she woke.

This in mind, he tip toed his way to it. Reaching the sliding wooden door that housed her attires, he slid it open.

Giving it a quick once over, he didn't see his stuff in there yet, so he began rummaging through it. Not noticing that Haruko had started to stir.

Haruko's eyes squinted as she slowly woke up. Her vision a little bleary as her eye lids rose up to reveal tired looking light blue pools. Her body feeling groggy after having just awoken.

"Is there someone in my room? What's that noise?" She thought to herself despite her groggy state as she rose to a sitting position on her bed. The duvet falling down to her lap.

Meanwhile, Gohan continued searching for his tracksuit pants, his expression beginning to become rather worried as he still hadn't found it, or his other few articles of clothing despite having sifted through most of the clothes in the wardrobe.

"Dammit. Where is it? If it wasn't anywhere else than it has to be here! Come on, come on…" The frustration was clear in his tone despite it being a silent whisper that only he could hear.

At least, that's what he thought anyway…

"That voice… is that…?" Pulling her left arm, the buxom purple haired girl reached for the handle to her lamp near the bed, her hand catching and grasping on to the dangling contraption.

At the same time, Gohan's eyes lit up as he finally spotted what he was looking for. "There they are! Finally found them." His hand reached inside as he grabbed a hold of them from within the confines of the other piles of clothes at the bottom, below the many outfits hanging from coat hangers at the top. "Things are finally starting to look up a little, hehe."

Words like those were never spoken too soon, especially for the poor demi-saiyan. As, in that moment, a light flickered on behind him, emanating from the lamp and illuminating the room.

"G-Gohan…?" The half-breed froze. His entire body going stock still with the tracksuit pants clenched in his outstretched hand.

Slowly, and robotically, the boys head turned towards where the surprised voice came from. Beads of sweat starting to roll down his temple in nervousness as his face turned a little paler.

With his head fully turned to the side, his gaze landed on a now _very_ awake Haruko sitting up from her bed. Unable to stop his eyes from roaming over her upper body clad in nothing more than a tight fitting, lacy purple bra. Showing off the creamy skin of her flat stomach, slim waist and wide hips.

"H-Haruko…" The boy's mouth fell open, his body becoming rooted in place as he stood up straighter. Noticing that the right strap of the lacy bra had slid down her shoulder. His cheeks flaring red as the bra which already showed off the deep valley of her stupendously large H-cup boobies, started to slowly display more and more of her right globe. The pad that held in the soft, fat, pale mound slowly peeling off downwards, evidenced further by the fact that a certain stub located at the peak of said breast was slowly, _enticingly_ grazing its way up the falling fabric it jutted out through. This alone had Gohan's member going crazy, but thankfully for his sanity, the pad stopped falling right as it started to show the pinkish hue of her large tit's areola. If it were possible for a raging erection to whine, it likely would've done so then and there, being denied the sight of Haruko's humungous hooter completely exposed.

At the same time, Haruko also felt her mouth fall open as well, along with a crimson blush washing over her cheeks as she noticed his apparent nudity. Her mind travelling back to the erotic dream she'd had the night prior. "H-he's here in my room! Just like he was in my dream…" She thought, her mind beginning to become hazy as her eyes roamed over every square inch of his masculine, muscular body. Her body heating up more and more as her eyes trained over his broad shoulders, to his bulging biceps and triceps along his wonderful arms, to his shredded, fully defined six pack abs, to his tree trunk like, muscular legs.

Then finally, her eyes landed on his exposed member. The ten inch python jutting out in her direction, twitching madly, veins beginning to pop out, becoming harder and exceedingly more erect as she stared at it. A growing sense of lust bubbling up within her.

As for Gohan, he could practically _feel_ every bit of his sex driven hormones warring… _clawing_ … _scraping…_ _ **pounding**_ against every fibre of his self-control. His rationally thinking mind doing its damn best to stave off his bestial urges assaults on his person to rip that bra off and go buck wild. However, thanks again to his stroke of luck with Haruko's bra pad managing just _barely_ to hang on, his mind was able to slam down and curve his hormonal instincts with some difficulty for the moment. God help him if that pad _had_ fallen completely, as his mind definitely wouldn't have been able to fight it off then, as he had found out through his… _previous_ _experiences…_

Of course, that didn't stop this moment between the two from now being incredibly awkward and embarrassing on his end.

"Ehehe…" Gohan chuckled nervously, bringing up the pants to cover his family jewels and broad sword, whilst simultaneously walking backwards towards the door. "Look who's awake…"

Haruko's eyes managed to pull themselves from Gohan's crotch, even though his erect member was still noticeably jutting out through the fabric of the pants right in her direction, up to Gohan's blushing face. Her own face still burning scarlet, her lip quivered as she said the only thing she could think of right now.

"G-G-Gohan… Y-you're naked… in my room…" At this point, Haruko was halfway between stunned that he was naked in her room, and mesmerised with a heightened feeling of arousal beginning to surface along with lust that had surfaced throughout her voluptuous body. Somehow her lewd, indecent dream about him had become somewhat of a reality.

And as indecent as this thought may be, she was torn between a feeling of distress, and sexual attraction.

Meanwhile, Gohan had managed to backtrack his way to the door. A very forced smile on his face. "U-uh yeah! It looks like I am, hehe. Wonder how that happened?" Dear god he was digging his own grave. Was that really the best thing he could say right now!? "I-I can explain this…"

The demi-saiyan reached back and could feel his other palm resting over the handle to her door, his throat swallowing down some saliva with an audible gulp before he pulled it towards himself.

"Later!" Was his last word as he swiftly turned and bolted out of the room. Giving the confused, yet aroused girl a brief look at the back of his toned, muscular legs and ass before he got out the room and shut the door behind him without nearly as much sound as one would expect.

This left the busty young woman to herself, sitting upright on her bed. Her bra pad which had somehow held on to her breast this long finally slipping off, causing her humongous hooter to bob out into the open, constrained no more as her clearly aroused and fully erect pink nipple flicked outwards after being freed, swaying up and down in the air whilst her gorgeous, pale marsh-mellow it was a part of jiggled like gelatine.

Her knees coming together and rubbing up against the other underneath her blanket as she continued to stare at the door he rushed out of. A growing wet patch developing on her purple panties from her now _very_ moist womanhood as she was left to her… increasingly indecent thoughts about the naked young man…

 _A little later that morning… In the first-years classroom…_

"My fellow brothers… firstly, for joining today's meeting… I give you my thanks." Said Kengo, who was currently standing at the front of the classroom. A dead serious look on his normally laid back face, his eyes having an edge to them. A fire burning inside those coal black eyes of his.

Before him was a sea of first-year male students that basically made up the entire male student body of Tenbi, sitting down in their own various ways around the classroom as they looked up to Kengo. Listening intently to what the boy had to say. Mirroring the same look the boy before them had.

The only boy that wasn't there with the rest, was none other than Son Gohan.

"I have many things to say…" He began, raising his left arm up and motioning his open hand over to the boys in the same way a preacher would to those who would listen to him. "But, today there's only one…" He paused once more, letting his eyes flutter over the boys who were paying rapt attention to his every word. "In this era, such unfairness… is it possible to forgive unreasonable behaviours?"

"NO! IT'S UNFORGIVABLE!" Yelled the sea of boys in unison.

"Therefore… TODAY WE SHALL STAND UP!" Yelled Kengo vigorously, his previously outstretched hand balling into a fist that he pulled near his face. "TENBI MALE STUDENTS! WE WILL NOT BE DENIED ANY LONGER!" He decreed loudly and passionately for the world to hear, pumping his fist up in the air and pointing his finger to the ceiling in a defiant pose.

"HELL YEAH!"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT!"

"WE'RE WITH YOU BRO!"

Were the passionate cries from the boys listening as they too pumped their fists into the air.

"We will not deal with this injustice any longer. It is time to make things right!" Kengo thought to himself through the increasing cheers from his fellow boys.

 _Later that day… following classes…_

A sigh broke through Gohan's lips as he entered the Maken-ki clubroom, his eyes being met with the sight of everyone else, including the members of Venus already being present. Most of which were sitting behind their desks, or in Azuki's case, leaning back on her chair with one leg crossed over the other, placed on her desk, kicking back and relaxing for the most part. She appeared to be in the idle of something but Gohan didn't pay any mind to it.

His gaze then travelled over to the other side of the room from where he was, Where Furan was sitting down at her own desk having just done a bit of paper work, and Yuuka stood next to her with that usual closed eye smile of hers.

He noticed Furan's head move up enough to where her eyes could see him. Her cheeks tinting red as she saw him, nodding her head in acknowledgement of his presence before going back to the little amount of paper work she had been doing.

His gaze quickly moved to that of Yuuka, whose eyes had opened slightly into tiny slits, revealing her mischievous brown orbs. Her lips curled into a lascivious smile as, without anyone in the room other than him noticing, she crossed her arms under her ample D-cup breasts, bent forward a little in his direction, and gave him a saucy wink, before returning back to the way she had been before he came in.

He couldn't help but take notice though of the way her legs shook. The two appendages trembling, indicating that she hadn't fully recovered from yesterday, and he'd wager that Furan probably hadn't either, but hers didn't show due to her being seated.

Taking this as his cue, the half saiyan made his way away from the door, breaking his gaze away from the two before anyone other than them could notice it and sat down in an empty seat near the left hand wall, opposite the room from Azuki.

After sitting down, he sensed a few pairs of eyes on him. Looking up, he noticed that one of them belonged to Inaho, who was smiling at him from the other side of the room next to Azuki, her left hand moved up as she waved at him in a very friendly manner, a cute and kind smile on her face. He reciprocated the friendly wave, a small, yet strained smile gracing his features.

The other three pairs of eyes belonged to Shiria, Haruko and Himegami. The first of which also waved at him from her seat near Demitra and Yan Min with a beaming smile. He once again reciprocated the act, albeit strained, before turning his attention over to Haruko, who immediately looked away from him again, her cheeks turning scarlet as she avoided meeting his gaze, pressing the slim black book in her hands further into her chest subconsciously. Unintentionally causing some of her large H-cup cleavage to expand out and bubble over the top of the book from inside her shirt.

Gohan also turned away from her, cheeks turning red as his face settled into a grimace at the reminder of his little 'wardrobe malfunction' in front of her this morning. Not to mention the patent silence that prevailed over the two during breakfast as they sat at the table along with Himegami and Inaho. God that had been so _awkward_.

There was also the fact that he had come to realise about the clock on the wall inside the dining/kitchen area still being about forty to fifty minutes behind the actual time. Since they had never bothered to actually fix the damn thing, and in his haste, he had forgotten about that little nugget of information. This revelation had been enough to make him groan when he remembered and face palm dejectedly. It being obvious by that point that Haruko had begun to wake up then because it WAS her usual time to routinely get up in the morning, and begin her morning activities.

Given the way she was reacting to him now? There was no doubt he was even further into the doghouse with her after this.

Or at least, he thought he was actually…

What Gohan didn't know, was that he was no where close to being in the doghouse with Haruko. She wasn't even mad at him at all. Instead, she couldn't stop her mind from… wandering elsewhere when she looked at him.

"Oh god… I can't get Gohan-kun being naked out of my head." Not like she hadn't seen him naked, or exposed from the top two times prior, going back to their first meeting, and when she, Furan and Yuuka had caught him and Shiria… doing indecent acts with each other in the clubroom. "His muscles look so good, and his-" she gulped as soon as her mind conjured it up, feeling a heat build between her legs that she tried to calm down. "- huge penis."

By the gods, she was having so many indecent thoughts right now, and yet she didn't want them to stop! "So indecent. So… _so indecent._ " She repeated in her mind. Almost like a mantra.

And yet… despite the indecency of them, she found herself emboldened by them instead of being resistant. Emboldened further to make that dream of hers a reality. She just didn't know how she was going to go about that just yet…

While she went off into her own little world, paying no mind to what was going on around her, Gohan's gaze moved one last time as it went over Himegami, who was smirking over at him with a quirked eye brow from her seat near Demitra and the rest of Venus. He saw her get up from it though, and make her way over to him. Walking around the desks and passed Furan's before making her way down to him from the right side in a brisk walk.

Stopping barely two inches away from the demi-saiyan, her smirk broadened as her green eyes looked down into his coal black pools, her left hand on her hip as her left foot raised up to her toes, bending the knee of her pale skinned, petite leg as the other remained straight and flat on the ground.

"You ok, Gohan? You seem to be a little… _stiff_." The petite blond said with a hint of amusement. Taking note not only of the way he was sitting, but also having her eyes spot a certain bulge from within his trousers at his pelvis. Which was quite noticeable when you got up close.

"I'm fine." He groaned, noticing how her eyes dipped down to his crotch when she mentioned him being stiff, and how the amusement in her eyes increased when she saw his bulge. "I went to bed earlier than usual and slept longer than I normally do. My body's just feeling a little rigid after that. It should ware off soon."

"You sure about that? _It_ doesn't seem like it's ready to relax any time soon." She cooed, referring to his little problem inside his trousers once more.

"Believe me, it will." At least he hoped it would, damn erection hadn't calmed down in the slightest and was even more unbearably aroused than it was this morning, which was ridiculous. He was losing himself to his own hormones faster and faster every time he got to relieve himself, which didn't bode well. He really needed to find out some way to deal with it, and he'd already tried piccolo's meditation in between classes, and that hadn't worked either.

All he'd gotten for that was… well, his mind wandering off again and giving him obscene images of none other than Haruko in numerous compromising positions. Clad in nothing but the purple bra and panties she worn when he saw her this morning. Making it pretty clear who his salacious instincts desired next.

"Whatever you say Gohan. Whatever you say." She shrugged her shoulders, a look that said 'you know that isn't true' written on her pretty little face. "By the way, I was wondering. Would you care to explain what was going on between you and Haruko during breakfast? You two couldn't even look at each other, and barely said a word the whole time."

"I uhh…" Gohan paused, trying to come up with a good cover story, but sadly his brain failed him in this instance, and couldn't come up with anything good on the spot, so he just let out a sigh. His eyes briefly looking away from her expectant face. "Do you really want to know?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked."

Bowing his head for a second in resignation, Gohan decided to tell her, as at this point he just couldn't be bothered anymore. "She saw me naked."

Upon hearing this, Himegami's face showed some surprise momentarily, before she brought her hand to her mouth to stifle the laughter that was about to come out. Her eyes now regarding him with genuine mirth and curiosity. "Oh my… I can certainly understand now why she's been acting like that. After all, seeing _you_ nude would probably get almost any girl riled up. I should know after all, I've seen it and _experienced_ it myself." She finished with a lascivious smirk, her mind recalling said 'experience' with him. An experience she wouldn't mind getting a second dose of if she was being honest.

Her last words reminding him too of their little fling, Gohan felt his stiff member twitch once more inside his trousers. A feeling he promptly ignored to the best of his abilities, despite how much it throbbed inside.

"Hmm, but then how did she see you naked, and why were you naked in the first place?" She asked, her curiosity having only grown considerably now, as had her amusement at his expense.

"That's a long story." He replied whilst looking down at the ground, away from her gaze. Knowing that in order to properly answer that question, he'd have to explain the reason why he couldn't wear his uniform, and he wasn't sure how she'd react to knowing what he'd been up to.

The petite pig-tailed blonde quirked her right brow up at this. "So? We have plenty of time."

Gohan wasn't sure how many times he had sighed today already as another one left his lips. What he was sure about was that he didn't feel like holding this to himself. After all, several people already knew what he had been up to lately with his out of control hormones. What difference would it make if Himegami knew? After all, she had been his first, and despite how she acted at times, he was pretty sure she could keep her mouth sealed.

Or at least… he hoped she could anyway.

Moving his head up, Gohan met her gaze with his own. "Will you be able to keep this a secret if I tell you?"

"Depends what the secret is." She responded cheekily.

"Here goes nothing." The half-saiyan thought, choosing to take her sassy reply as a yes as he motioned her a little closer so he could whisper it into her ear.

She obliged, of course, and he proceeded to explain to her what had happened. Starting with the mornings events, and then explaining why his uniform was drenched in cum and bodily fluid by telling her what had happened yesterday with Yuuka and Furan, which led to him also explaining as to why THAT had happened in the first place. That being his clubroom sexual throwdown with Shiria following the mock hockey game set up by Yuuka herself.

Though he didn't go into detail about the sexy parts between himself and the other girls that much, pretty much so he could hold on to his rationality, it didn't stop Himegami blushing profusely about it. The news that he'd had sex with a few others after her didn't really come as a shock to her though. After all, given how he had essentially _fucked_ her unconscious, and she didn't really think he had been fully satiated by it, it wasn't that surprising he had ended up doing it to others. Hell, she remembered thinking to herself before losing consciousness that she'd need some help with him as he was too much for her alone.

She could even buy his reasoning that his hormones were out of control since she had seen the look in his eyes while he was having his way with her. He looked like a beast in heat!

What did surprise her somewhat, was just how quickly he had lost himself to his own instincts again. As horny and perverted as the other boys could be, ESPECIALLY Kengo, that annoying super perv fanboy of hers, she was pretty sure even they would be able to hold themselves back better than that.

Wait, what was she thinking? Kengo could barely keep it in as it was without any girls showing an interest in him. He probably spent more time looking up girls skirts at their panties than he did literally _anything_ else. He'd likely fold quicker than an uneven stack of playing cards held up and balanced on a pedestal smaller than a damn pencil…

Sufficed to say though, as Gohan finished his explanation, she found herself pleased that he was willing to tell her about his current predicament… and also a little turned on secretly, knowing just how high his libido and stamina were. But that wasn't important right now.

"Well… that's certainly quite the tale, Gohan- _kun_."

Noting the affectionate use of the 'kun' suffix after his name, along with the Cheshire like grin on her face as he pulled away from her, he went to reaffirm that she would keep this a secret.

"So, can you keep that between us for now?" He asked with a hopeful tone.

"Hmm, I don't know Gohan _-kun_. This seems just too juicy to keep to myself." She said teasingly, holding her sides with a shameless, humoured look in her eyes as her Cheshire grin expanded into a near full blown smile.

He was already beginning to regret his decision to tell her the truth.

"Kodama-chan, _please_ …" He begged, using her given name rather than her family name for the first time since meeting her. Adding on the affectionate 'chan' suffix without even realising it.

"Kodama-chan, eh? I like the sound of that…" Thought Himegami contentedly, feeling a little merciful now as she gazed down at him with her highly entertained emerald green pools. "Okay Gohan-kun. I won't say a word." She told him, before leaning down and whispering into his ear, "So long as you keep calling me that, and do me a small _favour_ , I'll keep quiet."

He didn't really have a choice here did he? Guess this was the small price he had to pay for telling her the truth. He only had himself to blame for this one. "Deal."

Himegami let out a small giggle as she pulled away from his ear. "Good to hear. My lips are sealed."

Gohan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Well, that was that then.

"I'll let you know when I want you to do the _favour_ for me." She said whilst turning away from him, a giddy feeling rising up inside her from the 'favour' she would ask of him. "Oh and by the way, just so you know… I don't mind you doing it with the other girls." She finished bluntly, her eyes full of humour, and her smile stretching from ear to ear, doing her best to stop herself from laughing as she felt his stunned gaze on her back.

"W-What the!? Is she serious!?" Thought the half-saiyan in shock, his jaw almost slamming comically into the ground like some character from children's cartoon as he watched her walk away from him. Her short skirt fluttering up enough as she walked to give him small glimpses of the pearly white panties she wore underneath, garnering a small tightening in his pants before she made her way over to the other side of the room back to her seat. A clearly satisfied, victorious smile splitting her face.

Of all the things that Gohan knew of, girls and how their minds worked was something he knew the least about, and would probably never understand them. Especially Himegami, or 'Kodama-chan' as she now wanted him to refer to her as.

This day really did just keep spiralling out of control didn't it? Made him wonder if things could get anymore absurd than they already were.

The door clicked open and swung outwardly with a slight creak, drawing Gohan's attention over to it as Kengo stepped into the room. A big stack of sheets held in by his left arm as he walked forward, making a beeline for Furan's desk. A look of strong determination in his eyes.

This alone set off the alarm bells in Gohan's head. Whenever Kengo looked determined like that, he had quickly come to find out there was always a perverted intention behind it.

He'd just jinxed himself there, hadn't he?

Furan looked up from her desk as Kengo came up to, bringing the stack of papers into both hands before placing them down in front of her with a thud. Yuuka meanwhile, looked on with curiosity.

"What… is this?" Asked Furan, clearly confused and taken aback slightly by Kengo suddenly plopping these on her desk.

"Signatures… no… they're shouts coming from the guys spirits." He replied, a dead serious look on his face.

"Shouts from spirits?" Now Furan was even more confused, a drop of sweat trailing down her left cheek.

What was he on about?

A devilish smile came over Kengo's face, his eyes beginning to burn with fire in them as he continued, placing his hands on the table as he leaned in. Furan leaning back a little with a sweat drop at his forwardness. "The chairman opened the pool… do you know what's the schedule for swimming lessons?"

"Y-Yes. The petition from the girls… guys and girls will have separate lessons right?"

"That's it." Replied Kengo, his tone sounding pleased that she had gotten to what he saw as an issue.

"I really don't like where this is going…" Thought Gohan as he watched on, hearing the boy's inquiry about the pool schedules. There was only one real reason he would bring that up.

"Hahah-" Kengo turned his head around as he heard the short, mocking laugh. His eyes landing on Azuki, right as Gohan's attention was drawn to the fiery red-head as well, who'd paused what she was doing. "-In other words, you guys aren't happy that you won't get to see the girls in their swimwear…" She said, rightly pointing out what Gohan himself had concluded was Kengo's real aim. "Why are Tenbi guys a whole bunch of idiots."

Gohan felt the need to protest that statement since it was broad enough to include him too. But considering his recent escapades, he was probably the last person who should do that.

Kengo on the other hand, was unperturbed by her comments. Instead, his face took on a look of genuine shock as he saw what Azuki was doing. "Azuki-senpai… are you sewing?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Before Kengo replied, Gohan found himself looking over at Azuki's hands and realising that, yes, she was indeed knitting something.

Azuki Shinatsu… of all people was knitting… Guess you really couldn't judge a book by it's cover. He had honestly believed she was too much of a tomboy to partake in such a pastime.

It seemed that Kengo was having similar thoughts to Gohan on that, as he continued to stare at her in disbelief. "W-Well, it's just that its odd to see you acting so… _girly_."

A tick mark appeared on the side of Azuki's head as a comically enraged expression morphed unto her blushing features. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'ACTING GIRLY', I AM A GIRL YOU DUMBASS!" She yelled out angrily, steam practically pouring out of her ears like a kettle of water put on a boiling stove. Her tomboyish, aggressive personality coming out in full force.

"Jeez… that really pissed her off." Thought Gohan with a sweat drop as he noticed Azuki fuming, looking about ready to kick Kengo's ass all the way down town and back.

Which personally, he wouldn't have minded right now if he was honest with himself, as cruel as that sounded.

After taking a moment to recover from Azuki's outburst at him, Kengo ran his right hands fingers through his hair, a look of contentment on his face. "Well, definitely. These days 'girlish' and 'boyish' are obsolete words, an it's embarrassing to say boys and girls are equal even now." He commented truthfully, doing the biggest U-turn as to where his line of thinking was going that was possible.

This seemed to calm Azuki down, as she merely gave him a light, somewhat red-faced glare with a noticeable frown. Her gaze still indicating she wanted to smack him good for that stupid comment of his.

Even to Gohan, for once Kengo didn't sound like his typical perverted self, but Gohan was far from naïve, and he had a feeling the young teen was about to use that to peddle on to what he wanted.

Which he was proven right about as Kengo slammed his hand down on Furan's desk, turning his attention back to her as he declared loudly and confidently, "THAT'S WHY SWIMMING LESSONS SHOULD BE FAIRLY COMPACTED, ON THE SAME SCHEDULE!"

"So it's all about that?" Furan questioned rhetorically, bringing her left arm up and raising the back of her open hand near her chin as she flinched back in her chair. An 'are you kidding me?' look plastered on her dumbfounded face.

It was here, that Yuuka decided to cut in and help Furan out. "But~ these are only the guys signatures. The girls will be unhappy about it-"

"I've thought of that too!" Kengo cut her off with a smile, pulling another sheet of paper out of his shirt pocket. "Let's settle matters by this!" he exclaimed jovially, handing the piece of paper over to Furan.

Moving some of her golden locks behind her ear, Furan adjusted her glasses with her right hand whilst holding the paper in her other hand before her face to read it.

"Water… cavalry fight?" She read, not knowing what to think of the idea as she read on.

"Ara, looks fun." Yuuka commented over Furan's shoulder as she read over what it would entail.

"Looks like everything has to be settled through competition in this school." Remarked Demitra stoically after writing out her signature on a piece of paper, and removing the glasses she had been wearing.

Upon hearing this, Haruko seemed to finally snap out of her little daydream, admittedly still feeling rather hot and bothered with a look of confusion adorning her face. "Huh? What's going on?"

Her question went unnoticed as Himegami replied back to Demitra's statement. "This, at the opening of a pool this year. Though from what I've heard, cavalry battles have originated as the battles in the period of warring states. I guess you could say it's more appropriate for fights than hockey in this country."

"Hmm, I guess you have a point." Demitra replied with a nod of her head at Himegami.

"Ufufu, why don't we consider the boy's feelings…" Said Yuuka, not taking this seriously in the slightest with the carefree grin on her close-eyed face.

"Fuh…" Furan let out a resigned sigh, placing her chin over the back of her right hand that was placed over her left, her arms propped up by her elbows on the desk. She knew what had to be done with this information brought to light. As stupid as she thought it was. "Well, majority wins in this school, I guess."

"Hang on a sec, president!" Said Haruko, having pieced together what was going on, as she quickly made her way over to Furan's desk. Pushing the hotness she could feel in her loins to the side as much as she could for the moment. Her sudden exclamation catching everyone's attention, including Gohan's, as she zipped by down to Furan. Her skirt fluttering up with her sudden movement, giving a particular demi-saiyan a good second to see her black pantyhose and yellow panties within it under her skirt. His eyes being able to spot a patch that was over her crotch looking very damp. Causing yet another tightening sensation in his pants as he saw how those big, round, juicy cheeks of hers jiggled inside the skin-tight fabric and colourful undergarment. And how that damp area seemed to expand a little, trailing backwards towards her fine, plump booty.

"She's… Haruko is… oh no." Thought the Saiyan in dismay as Haruko went off to try and dissuade Furan from that decision. Feeling the pulsating veins around his highly aroused cock pop like mad. Damnit it was getting worse!

"I've already received permission and notified the students of their schedules. President… you're not involved in it so it's fine for you but-"

"Oh, Haruko-san, this doesn't seem like you." Furan said, cutting off the busty young woman.

"Eh?" Haruko gave her superior a befuddled look. What did she mean by that?

"The 2nd years are joining in this competition too… Are you telling me you have no confidence in winning against the 1st year boys?"

"No way!/Hell no!/no.." Were the myriad of responses from the second year girls in the room. Particularly the amused Azuki, who began looking over at Gohan with the same challenging look in her eyes she'd had when they had their duel. "Heh, this is the perfect chance for me to face him again! Looks like it's time to put on a little wager again, only this time, I'll be the winner." She thought cockily. Seeing a chance to avenge a loss that still bugged her.

Meanwhile Haruko, who looked insulted by the mere suggestion that she wasn't confident she could win, had a fire in her eyes to prove Furan wrong, not knowing she'd just been played by her exploiting her pride, and a fire still clearly burning in her loins she did her best to ignore for now. And Himegami? She looked even more amused about the situation than Azuki did. Believing in her mind they would have this in the bag. The only real threat they would have is Gohan, but she had a feeling given his current state that he wouldn't pose much of a threat.

"Then… it's settled." Remarked Furan, agreeing to the terms laid out, which Kengo possibly the happiest Gohan had ever seen him.

"Oi Gohan." Turning his head over to face in front of him, Gohan found himself coming eye to eye with Azuki smirking competitively at him across the room. "You going to compete too?"

"Of course he is! He's going to be one of our aces!" Shouted out Kengo passionately before Gohan could answer himself, before coming over and placing his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Let's go Gohan! It's time to strategise."

"I won't be able to avoid this, will I?" The half breed thought to himself despondently. If it were up to him, he wouldn't compete at all. It sounded like a disaster waiting to happen given his raging hormones. It was bad enough now as it was! If something happened out there, which it most likely would given his 'luck', he didn't know how long he'd be able to last before he lost himself again.

Guess he'd just have to gut through it though and hope nothing bad happened.

Once again, he had no idea how badly he jinxed himself there.

"Fine…" Was all Gohan said as he got out of the chair and began to follow Kengo to the door.

"Good to hear you're competing! Gives me a chance to face you again." Said Azuki excitedly. A broad, combative smile. Her words causing the two boys to pause for a bit as Gohan turned his head in her direction. "But, it being just a face-off is a little boring. So, how about a little wager."

"A wager?" Gohan repeated, blinking in confusion, as was Kengo who had stopped just a short step or two ahead of him.

"Oh yeah." Started the red headed tomboy, as she placed what she was knitting down on the desk, swung her legs off their perch, got off her seat and made her towards Gohan. Getting up near his face with a fire in her eyes. "Like the one we had before. If I win, you have to be my butler tomorrow after school and do whatever I say. If you win, I'll be your maid again tomorrow after school and do what you say."

Behind Azuki, sitting on her chair by her desk, being one of only a few listening in, Himegami began to snicker in their direction. Particularly at Azuki. "Is she seriously trying this again? Wow, guess she still hasn't gotten over losing the way she did. She's seeing this as a way to equal the score between them." She thought to herself, her snickering only increasing as she saw how Gohan didn't know how to react to her challenge. "Well, it's either that, or she's just looking for an excuse to become our maid again. Heh, she probably secretly enjoyed it, but just doesn't want to admit."

Wouldn't that be funny if it were true. Anything was possible, after all.

Then again, given his current state, she actually _did_ have a genuine chance this time of beating him. So who knows? If he accepted, then there was a solid possibility he might lose this time, or rather, lose to himself, and end up having to put on a butler uniform and wait on her whims.

"Now that I think about it, he'd look _good_ in one of those." The petite pig-tailed blond thought, briefly imagining the young man in a form fitting butler suit fit with a bow tie. Her lips parted as her tongue slid over them, a thirsty look flashing over her face. "Maybe I should get him to wear one myself for that favour…"

Haruko, who had also overheard, was having similar thoughts. "She wants to face him again? That didn't go well for her last time. But if he agrees, and she wins this time… then that means-" An almost identical image of Gohan in a butler outfit like Himegami's, but without a bowtie popped into her mind. Making her feel just a little hotter down low. "-Oh my…"

"A-Are you serious?" Asked Gohan after a moment, utterly taken aback by this. His face sweating nervously a bit as he gazed at her in disbelief.

"Dead serious." She replied, her eyes narrowing into a sharp gaze. "So, do you accept?" She asked with a tone that said 'you better say yes'. Her fiery gaze giving him the same message as she pulled her right hand up for a handshake.

Once again, like last time, Gohan knew that Azuki was the type of person who didn't take no for an answer. Even if he did reject this, he was certain that she would either badger him until he agreed, as this was something she CLEARLY wanted strongly, or would never let him here the end of how he backed down from a challenge.

While Gohan was nowhere near the kind of prideful individual that someone like Vegeta was, it didn't mean he didn't have his own pride either.

That, and there was just something about that passionate gleam from those eyes on that attractive, tomboyish face of hers that he couldn't say no to.

Or maybe that was just his libido talking…

"Okay Azuki. If you really want it, you got it." He agreed, taking her outstretched hand in his own.

"See you there, Gohan." She said, separating her hand from his with a pleased look on her face as Gohan simply nodded at her, before walking out of the room with an increasingly excited Kengo.

Neither of the two noticing the pair of calculating eyes that watched from behind, where the members of Venus were still seated belonging to none other than Yan Min. Nor the smirk that came over her face as she witnessed their interaction.

"Looks like I just found a way to get revenge on you-ne, you violent monkey."

 _A little later on… in the first years classroom…_

By the time the duo of Gohan and Kengo had arrived to the classroom, Gohan had already started tuning out any and everything that was being said from the boys, especially Kengo.

The youthful, perverted boy alight with excitement as he egged Gohan on to defeat Azuki again, before not so subtly begging him to allow him to hang out at his apartment so he could see the well endowed tomboy in her sexy maid outfit. The boy even going so far as to question if Gohan could command her to allow him to grope her, whilst making squishing motions with his hands with a lewd look on his face. Clearly imagining Azuki's large and impressive E-bordering on F-cup breasts in his adventurous hands.

Admittedly, Gohan couldn't really blame the boy, no matter how perverse he was, for wanting to fondle the red-head's melons. After all, he'd be a hypocrite if he did since he had seen those twin puppies of hers for himself, released from the prison of her clothes thanks to a pissed off Kodama-chan. They looked plump and firm, yet soft and oh so inviting at the same time. It had been those very breasts of hers, those pale creamy mountains and vibrant, ruby red cherries that stood out from their peaks that had finally made him fall to his primal, sexual instincts for the first time.

That being said though, it didn't mean he had to listen to Kengo go off about that. So, he had shut down Kengo's attempt to tag along if he won, just like he did the first time, which had put the boy into a depressed state momentarily for being denied his chance to witness a subservient Azuki for himself once again.

The boy did recover quick though, not that Gohan was paying attention anymore, as they walked into the classroom and Gohan took a seat near the door. Regretting how he'd just allowed his mind to go over and visualise Azuki in her maid outfit, and then those pale bazookas on her chest. Feeling himself dip further into arousal as sweat began to come out of every pore in his body in an attempt to cool him down.

Once Kengo reached the head of the classroom overlooking the boys, he began prattling off about how while half the second years would be joining as a handicap. Explaining how they got to pick, before explaining how the most popular girls would be the ones chosen, which none of the guys disagreed with.

"I hope there will be some accidents during the match!" Said one of the many boys in the room, who was sitting next to Gohan with a cheeky smile on his face.

"I do as well, my brother!" Said Kengo passionately with a raised voice, nodding his head sagely as though the boy had something wise. The other boys in the room, excluding Gohan, all agreed as well, nodding their heads the same way Kengo did.

"Alright then, let's go draw lots to see who's joining." Kengo picked up about five thin pieces of paper out of the box before him on the desk into his hand to show what he meant. "Each team has to have one teacher in this match, so there will be five people as 'horseman'. Each team has three people as the horse legs. Let's decide the riders first."

Filing in in a line, each of the boys who would be competing stuck their hand into the box and fished out their lot. A couple coming back looking pleased as they had picked the lot for a rider, while the rest picked horse legs, and looked crestfallen.

One such boy even fell on his hands and knees with tears in his eyes, pounding his clenched fist into the ground while whispering depressingly, "Damn my luck." As now he wouldn't be able to tango with the 2nd year girls and their amazing boobies!

"Heh, all the pieces are falling into place. I have the perfect strategy set up, along with the perfect person to enforce it." Kengo thought confidently as he looked over at Gohan. "Speaking of which…"

"Hey Gohan." Said demi-saiyan lifted his head as Kengo called to him while walking over.

"Are we done here, Kengo?" Asked Gohan, hoping that they were so he could leave and go back to the apartment.

He really needed a shower, hot or cold he didn't care, and not because he felt dirty either. He just needed a place private enough for him to either get his mind off all the arousing imagery his hormones were forcing into it, which was most likely not going to work. But hey, it was worth a shot.

"Yeah, we're about done for today." Kengo replied with a smile. "Here, take this before you go."

Kengo outstretched his hand to Gohan that was holding a lot, one with a darkened area that signified that of a rider. Gohan took it without hesitation, nodding his head before stuffing it into his right pants pocket as he got up.

"See ya tomorrow, Gohan!" Was Kengo's cheerful goodbye as Gohan made his way to the door.

Opening the door and closing it behind him as he walked out from the room that sounded quite animated, he came face to face with Haruko who was walking towards him from down the hall.

Said girl swallowed a lump in her throat as she stopped just two step away from him as their eyes met. "Oh! Uh, Gohan… are you uhh… going back to the apartment?" She asked a little more timidly than she'd have preferred. Her eyes snaking down for a second to his crotch once more, where a damn near impossible to miss up close bulge could be seen.

Gohan simply tensed up, his own dark blush being sported on his cheeks as he met her gaze again.

Along with that… his nose's strong sense of smell began to pick the scent of said girls arousal, which he had seen for himself in the clubroom with her dampening panties and pantyhose. His eyes travelling downward as he noted a small dark trail coming down either of the girl's inner thighs and slender legs within said pantyhose.

Gohan wasn't sure if Haruko was aware of how dripping wet she was getting right now, or the fact that it was setting off his own primal urges to the limit, but right now he needed to deal with his 'little friend' downstairs yet again before he lost the plot.

"Y-Yeah, I am. I-I really need a shower." He replied, his breathing becoming heavier as he whiffed even more of Haruko's aroused scent. Feeling his urges become ever stronger as he made to turn around and say his goodbyes.

"A-A shower?" the buxom girl stuttered, her blush deepening at the thought. Her mind running a mile a minute as she realised this could be her chance! "Y-You know… I-I think I need one too. P-Perhaps I could… join you?"

Gohan froze in place at the suggestion, his self-restraint waning and heart pounding in his chance at the implication of such a request.

She wanted to join him in the shower… which meant they'd end up naked together… inside of a closed space… up close and personal…..

Right than and there, Gohan couldn't hold it back anymore, and his rationality took a backseat, whilst his libido took the reins, not for the first time and _certainly_ not for the last.

"S-Sure…" he managed to choke out, as he started walking down the hallway.

Haruko, hearing his response, didn't say a word as she followed him through the halls and out of the school building, making their way back to the apartment.

The sexual tension In the air between them was palpable as they trekked back to their abode, time seeming to pass by at an agonisingly slow pace for both of them.

Eventually though, they made it back to the apartment, walking up to their apartment room and making their way inside. Closing the door shut behind them, they quickly made a sharp left into the changing room area.

The sliding door leading to the bathroom right in front of them at the end of the room, the horny demi-saiyan started stripping his clothes off as he made his way to the bathroom. Each article of clothing being thrown haphazardly to the side into a crumpled heap.

Haruko felt herself become even wetter at the sight of Gohan being nude again as he got rid of his last piece of clothing, his underpants. His 'little monster' practically whipping itself out as he pulled them down to his ankles before kicking them off and opening the door to the bathroom.

The sound of running water reached her ears not a moment later.

Taking that as her cue, she started stripping herself.

Undoing the red ribbon in her hair first that kept it in a pony-tail, her long purple fell down to the small of her back, just over the crack of her ass as the ribbon fell to the floor.

Loosening the red cravat over her sailor shirt, it too fell to the ground next to the ribbon as Haruko grabbed the hem of her shirt with both hands. Her arms criss-crossed over themselves as she pulled the shirt up, the white fabric coming over her yellow bra bound H-cup breasts, pulling them up with it. The bound breasts popped out, bouncing down with a series of excited jiggles when they slipped out of the shirt as she pulled them over her shoulders and off her head.

As the shirt met the floor, and she removed her shoes and socks from her feet, Haruko's hands came down near her hips, one hand placing itself on the red fabric as the fingers of her other hand latched on to the zipper at the side.

Pulling the zipper down close to the hem, she let it fall down by her feet harmlessly. She then hooked her fingers into the sides of her tight, black pantyhose, which had multiple trails of moisture cascading down the legs of them, originating from her crotch which had a wet patch that had expanded significantly all over her pantyhose and utterly _soaked_ panties within it.

She wasted little time pulling them down, the thin black fabric peeling off her legs as she brought it down to her ankles and stepped out over them.

All she had on now, was her yellow bra that strained itself to holster in her jaw dropping, H-cup globe trotters. Hard, pointy, and ferociously aroused nipples jutting out from the centre of each bra pad.

And her dripping wet yellow panties, which clung to her sex due to how drenched they were. Thin trails of clear liquid starting to flow down her pale, naked legs. First coming down her thick thighs, the descending down to the sides of her knees, before reaching her ankles.

Bringing her hands up behind her, her hands grabbed the clasp of her bra. Fiddling with the clasp for a bit, she managed to open it, the pads of her bra sagging a little, causing her bountiful, expansive cleavage to bulge out a little more with another small set of jiggles.

She brought her hands over the straps on her shoulders then. Hands gripping them and pulling them down her shoulders. Bending over, she brought her arms close, mashing her perky, massive mounds into each other as the straps slipped down her arms and hands. The bra fell to the floor a second later as she pulled her arms away from her now exposed tits. Those humongous hooters of hers wobbling and jiggling like jelly. Rock hard pink nipples swaying from side to side in quick succession as small beads of sweat trailed down her glistening, near equally as pink areolas. The pale, fat mounds of flesh continuing to jiggle as she brought her hands to her final article of clothing.

The doused yellow panties sticking to her overflowing folds like a second skin. Her thumbs and index fingers gripped the sides of her saturated underwear, she began pulling them down her curvy legs. The garment came off her moist sex with a light _pop!,_ as it was sticking against her throbbing womanhood like a band-aid. Allowing even more of her pussy's juices to free flow down to her thighs and quickly dribble down to her ankles like a running water tap. Her plump, round ass plopping out too. Delicious, creamy white half moons jiggling too as they were set free.

Her thin lower lips, bright pink like her nipples, now removed from it's confines as the panties fell to the floor, pooling around her feet. The dripping wet, pulsating clit having a sheen to it from the light in the room as it fell on to the moisturised vagina that was still leaking it's fluids like an opening in a dam.

Stepping over her sagging panties with her naked hourglass figure that put the majority of women around the world to shame, and make just about any straight man cream himself, she made her way to the bathroom. Unbound mountains of creamy delight bouncing and wobbling along as she walked. Stiff nipples swaying, drawing circles in the air with every bob of her fun bags with each step she took. Her bubbly, perky ass jiggling with each stride too, those two soft, titillating mounds wobbling as one leg stretched out past the other, pushing out her glutes.

One thing was for certain. This would be one hell of a shower.

One that neither teen would forget anytime soon, that's for sure…

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well, I finally updated this story. But unfortunately, I wasn't able to give my own rendition of the two chapters in the manga. Oh well, I get it next time.**

 **Anywho, this chapter was basically just set up mainly for the next chapter, and believe me there is** _ **plenty**_ **set up.**

 **However, I have some good news and bad news.**

 **The bad news is that I won't be updating this story again until somewhere in late May to mid-June, since I'll be focusing more on my other stories, as well as my increasing college workload. So, in advance I apologise for this.**

 **The good news however, is that my next update, which will be my tenth chapter of this story(a milestone in my eyes.) is going to be the longest chapter I've ever written period. Heck, it'll be at least over twenty thousand words, possibly even reach thirty! That's how ambitious I am for that chapter, so look forward to that, as it will contain the incoming lemon between Gohan and Haruko during 'shower time', along with my rendition of the rest of chapter 9 of the manga, along with chapter 10. You'll also see the aftermath between Gohan and Azuki in their second throwdown. Wonder who'll be the winner this time, and be subservient to the other.**

 **Also, to add to the good news, after my tenth upload, I'll be dedicating the Summer time to this story and trying my best to release weekly chapters for it until somewhere in Autumn.**

 **Yeah, I know. Me, weekly uploads! The same guy who takes months to upload this most of the time is going to make it close to a weekly release… Even I can't believe I just said that, lol. But, I'll give it my best effort and hopefully it comes out the way I want.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you in a couple months guys. Talk to you later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so before we begin, you'll probably have already realised that this chapter isn't even half as long as I would've wanted it to be. The reason for this is simple. I've gotten a new job at a cinema in my country, and the hours that I have all week round are enough to where the amount I could write for the chapter is very cut down. Now, I might've still been able to make it if I'd been writing before I got my job, during late May, but unfortunately my laptop decided it was time to die on me. So, I had to get a new one, which took longer than I would've liked. This story will still be updated roughly every week, give or take an extra day for the rest of the summer, and into early autumn in august, like I promised. As for the super long chapter I was going to bust my ass for, that will still happen at some point. I don't care if it takes a year from this point to get that done, but I swear I will.**

 **I truly apologise if I let any of you down with this news… shit just happened. Again, I'll be sure to get that long chapter to you at some point. I don't know when, I just know I will. You can count on it!**

 **With that out of the way, Before we begin, from now on, in all of my stories, I'll be altering how I write a person's thoughts. From now on, they will be in italics like locations/scene changes, along with certain words I wish to draw a little extra attention to when describing something or talking about something. When doing this in the thoughts of someone, that particular word will be underlined. If I get time during the summer, I'll make this change to all the other previously released chapters of stories, as well as bringing some of them up to the new format from my original writing style, which was script style. And if I can't find the time… well, then I could always look for a beta-reader to do it for me, if any of them would be willing.**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter!**

 **Makenball Z:**

 **Chapter 10: A lustful shower experience, and locker room banter.**

Haruko let a hot breath escape her luscious lips as she stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Her huge, H-cup boobies jiggling from the motion as the sound of the running water had become much louder.

Turning her head over to where the shower was, she quickly spotted the horny half-breed standing underneath the cascading water droplets as they crashed down unto his head, matting down his usually spiky hair, before it dribbled down the rest of his ripped, naked form.

The girl's sex heating up further as she laid her eyes on the ten inch monster cock that stood rim rod out of his pelvis. Tiny water droplets falling from the thick, meaty, throbbing appendage as the shower poured down the boy's body all the way to it and down to his feet.

The glass door to the shower was open for her, and she wasted no time going over to it and accepting the invitation. Both assets on either end of her bodacious, curvy body having their own jiggle fits as she came to a stop inside. Some of the droplets hitting her voluptuous frame as she closed the door, the girl now only centimetres away from the boy, whose glazed over eyes stared at her pale, blemish-less, curvaceous form up and down with bestial lust.

In no less than a second following, Gohan couldn't take it anymore. His arms came forward, the left one circling around Haruko's waist, and pulled her closer to him as his greedy hand clamped down on her left butt cheek. Fingers sinking, kneading into the girl's plump, soft booty flesh, which began pooling out through the gaps of the boy's fingers from how tightly he grabbed it. At the same time, as she was brought closer, his other arm came up as his other hand grabbed her left tit. His fingers sinking even deeper into her large, soft, perky boob flesh. Copious amounts of the pale, spongy mountain bulging through his finger gaps as he hungrily squeezed it. Whilst her other globe squished into the boy's hard pecks, and his veiny, bulging rod rubbed up against her dripping wet lower lips.

Haruko let out a moan at the aggressive ministrations, which was swiftly muffled by Gohan as he pressed his lips roughly against hers with a hot, wet kiss. His tongue practically launching into her mouth like a projectile, as it started wrestling her own pink muscle for dominance.

Not wanting him to feel left out, the girl wasted no time circling her own arms around his neck, and pulling him even further into her mouth, where she began trying to wrestle back his pink appendage. Her own cute little pink muscle twisting and turning with his own, doing her utmost to match his ferocity, whilst she brought her legs closer together, trapping his long, hard erection between her thicc thighs, with the top side of his manhood pressing against her throbbing womanhood.

As the water droplets of the shower quickly splashed down unto both teens bodies, pouring down every angle and down to every crevice of the now soaked duo, Haruko began rocking her hips back and forth, grinding up and down on the Gohan's wet shaft on the sides with her moist thighs, and the top with her already overflowing pussy, jacking off the young man's meat-stick from the base, up to the bulbous head with repeated slick, grindy motions.

This earned her a set of moans from Gohan, who's roused features showed how much he likedherministrations. Of course, the boy turned predator wasn't one to just lie down, and redoubled his efforts. Wrestling back her tongue with his, slowly overwhelming her tongue with his rough, powerful movements, as he explored her hot mouth. All the while, the boy's hand that was starvingly groping her massive marsh-mellow on her chest, suddenly trapped her aroused, rock hard pink nipple between his index and middle finger as the rest of his strong hand continued gnashing the plush fun-bag for all it was worth. The sides of his fingers pinching the sensitive nub between them with attentive focus. Twisting, turning, and grating the heavily aroused pink pebble with purpose.

The boy wasn't done though, even as he heard, and felt more intense moans from the girl he was still lip locked with. Using his other hand, which was still kneading the girl's plump half moon as though it were a soaked sponge that needed to be squeezed of any remaining fluid, and took the girl by surprise as, without warning, he jabbed his middle finger right up into her anus.

"Mmmmughn!?" She gasped, breaking away from the near minute long kiss with a trail of saliva connected to both their lips, feeling the finger probe around inside her anal cavity, her eyes closing in shock at the intrusion, and the small appendage's wriggling around within her tight tunnel. Halting her grind of the boy's rock hard member.

A feral smile crossed Gohan's face, with a look of primal satisfaction in his eyes at her reaction, as he then began pumping his finger in and out of her butthole, pulling it out to the point where only the tip of his finger remained inside, before plunging his finger all the way back in down to the knuckle. The boy slowly increasing his speed whilst he continued to wriggle it around every time he was either pulling out or plunging in, just to explore the tight cavern that much more. Simultaneously, the boy brought his head down as he pulled the girl's body back a little, which then caused Haruko's other soft mound to pop back into its glorious round shape, wobbling like gelatine after being mashed against his muscular chest for that long, before it's rock hard nipple was captured by the young man's mouth. His tongue swirling around her areola, trailing along the edges of her roused bud, before his teeth bit down on the hyper-sensitive pink nub as he started sucking on it feverishly. The other tit still being groped relentlessly by his hand, with its nipple being barbarously torqued around.

"Nghh! Ahh! Ahh! Nghh! Hoh! Hoh! Nghh! Ahh!" Startled, yet lascivious gasps and moans escaped the busty purplette, as she all but clinched the sex hungry boy's head within her arms, as he played with her body like a toy. Her body was like a furnace right now, with how hot she was from arousal. Which could be easily deduced from her open mouthed, lustful face, and her pussy's juices flowing out even more than ever. Her backside orifice being probed and her ample buttock groped at the same time, and now both her breasts being assaulted by his mouth and other hand… Ohhh how it only drove her over the edge even _more_!

" _G-Gohan-kun! I won't let you have all the fun!_ " She thought salaciously, as she clamped the young half-saiyan's rod between her thighs and clit even tighter than before, doubling the friction she'd have with it, quickly building up a tempo as she slid up and down his shaft, juices rapidly spilling out all over the drenched cock as she pumped it up and down, faster and faster in response to his puncturing, exploring finger, which was also gaining traction.

Gohan grunted with pleasure as the girl built up enough friction grinding on his manhood to start sizzling! Pumping his sex up and down with increased intensity as she held him close, in an attempt to match his own strides.

Soon enough, close to two minutes later, the amazingly well-endowed girl reached her top speed, her hips bucking back and forth, quick enough to where her thighs and pink slit were a blur. The girl having coated his pulsating cock with the hot juices of her loins even quicker than the dropping water of the shower could attempt to wash it off.

The moans of pleasure from both increased as they both came closer to their first climax. It was after another minute or so that that the demi-saiyan felt his balls clench, and knew his first orgasm was nigh, and it was the same for his partner, who could feel her orgasm approach like a raging storm!

After another moment, it happened. Haruko's loud moan of pleasure reverberating through the closed shower space as her climax struck her like lightning. Her thighs clenching down as close they possibly could on instinct as her hips stopped bucking whilst she came hard on Gohan's penis, covering it in her womanly fluid, whilst the reddened nubs on her massive mambas hit their limit too, after suffering too much stimulation from both the boy's calloused hand and fingers, along with his mouth. Spraying out the delicious breast milk contained within. Her left breast's milk spurting right into the waiting, thirsty mouth of the half-saiyan, which he happily drank entire gulps of, whilst the other one sprayed out and splashed into his chest, where it got washed down his body by the rapidly falling droplets of shower water.

Simultaneously, Gohan's release also hit him like a jackhammer. His long, hard cock twitching lime mad before his cum gushed out of the cockhead like a high powered fuel pump, jettisoning forward through Haruko's sexy thighs, and well rounded glutes, right against the see through glass panes of the shower door. Splattering all over it with rope after rope of seemingly never ending jizz.

Haruko took a minute to catch her breath, taking in short gasps, and then long gulps of air as she came down from her first climax. Her face's cheeks scarlet red, and her eyes glistening, not just from the falling water, but from her own fluids too. Her nose picking up instantly on the incredibly strong, musky scent of Gohan's semen as it continuously fired out from the, still erect, hard as steel member she'd propped herself on. Which also had her own cum and juices dripping down to the floor from all over it.

The strong aroma that she inhaled only made her loins feel like a furnace again. Her eyes meeting his primal, sexual gaze right as her breast milk stopped spewing out and the boy removed his mouth from her left nub with a _pop!_ along with the finger that had been filling her anal cavern. He let her know right then, without a word being uttered, as his excretion finally came to a close, that this was only the beginning. The 'warm-up' session was now over. Now, the real fun began…

 _Meanwhile… just a few moments prior… outside the apartment…_

"Hehe, talk about an interesting end to the day!" Commented Inaho jovially, holding her small bag for school appliances with both hands down by the front of her mini-skirt, bringing her arms closer together and by extension, pushing her enormous E-cups on her chest closer together. Which made the plentiful amount of boob flesh tucked away by her orange bra beneath the school uniform to bubble out over her arms, only emphasizing the swell of her doughy orbs further as she walked along the path back to hers and the others apartment. The bubbly young girl being quite amused by what had happened in the club room.

"Pfft, I'll say." Remarked Himegami, who walked with her side by side with a roll of the eyes. Her tone also carrying it's own amusement. "First that idiot Kengo barges into the room and essentially challenges us to a competition so that both boys and girls have the same pool time-" Her eyes rolled again with a hint of faux pity, as she knew the perverted boy thought that meant he and the other guys would get to see the girls in skimpy swimwear. Even if they did win, they would still lose, as the school already had the girls wear an approved swimsuit, which was by no means what the boys wanted to see them wear, which made their fantasies a bust. "But our dear _Azukin_ - _chan_ challenged Gohan-kun to another contest with a wager…" Not to mention how Gohan had spilled the beans to her about all his _naughty_ adventures, and he now had to do something she wanted of him in the future. Of course, she left that part unsaid. Wouldn't want to break her word to him and not have the favour now, would she?

"Speaking of Gohan-kun…" Inaho started, her tone becoming less bubbly, and more concerned as she looked over at the petite blonde. "Is he okay, Himegami-san? Because, he looked like he was struggling with something…"

"Why are you asking me?" The petite, pig-tailed loli questioned curiously, as she turned to look over at Inaho.

"Well… you did talk to him." She noted observingly. She may not have been able to hear what either of them said to the other, but she had a feeling he'd told her something about what was going on with him.

" _Yeah, I did. But there's no way I can tell you what he told me. Not if I want that favour…_ " While it would certainly be amusing to see how she'd react to Gohan's exploits, and out of control hormones, she'd given the young man her word, and she was in no way about to give up that favour he owed her. "You got me there, I suppose. He did tell me, and believe me, I'd like to tell you and all, but Gohan-kun wants it kept secret." She replied to her bringing her left index finger to her lips in a cutesy manner, showing that her lips were sealed. "It's a little too spicy, you see~." She wasn't lying either. It really was quite the embarrassing situation for him. Not being able to control himself and all.

If she was being honest with herself though, she'd prefer if it stayed that way, if it meant she'd get a second round of fucking like they did before.

Was that selfish? Yeah, it was. But she didn't really care. That experience had felt _too good_ to pass up on a possible second go around. Perhaps even multiple more go arounds…

"A little too spicy? What does that mean?" She pondered, now more curious than ever about what was going on with the boy she was engaged to.

"Well who knows? You might find out soon enough." Himegami replied cheekily as she and the brunette walked up the steps and approached the door of their apartment. Inwardly snickering at the thought of her finding out by walking in on possibly herself, or another girl getting ploughed by the hormone charged boy, like poor Haruko, Furan and Yuuka had.

If only she knew how ironic that thought was about to become, as they reached the door and opened it, which both noted did not require them to use a key.

"Hmm, looks like someone's back already." Inaho stated the obvious, right as her ears picked up weird sounds coming from the bathroom, as she saw the changing room door was open.

" _Is that… moaning I hear?_ " Himegami thought in slight surprise, moans that sounded like Haruko from what her ears could discern, though it quickly dissipated as a realisation struck her. Both Gohan and Haruko were missing, the door was open, meaning someone was here before them, and moans were coming from the shower that were likely Haruko's… and those moans were definitely NOT something you would do for a normal shower, which could also be heard. " _No way… are they…?_ "

Suddenly, without warning, a moan much louder than the rest was heard, and Himegami recognised immediately from the inflections it had and just how… erotic it sounded, what was going on. " _Oh my… they are…_ " She thought lewdly, having been taken aback a little initially, but was touting quite the blush on her cheeks, from what she could _definitely_ tell was going on in there.

"That sounds like Haruko…" Inaho began walking into the changing room, and turned her head over to the bathroom once she walked in. "Why is she… making those sounds?" The innocent girl mused, completely out of the loop right now as she slowly, and quietly moved towards the closed door. She knew this was an invasion of privacy, but the noises her roommate was hollering piqued her her interest. One little peak couldn't hurt, so long as she wasn't discovered, right?

Himegami walked in too, noticing Inaho going for the door where the noises came from. Instead of stopping her though, she wordlessly followed behind her with a glint in her eye, and a devilish smirk. " _Heh, I wonder how this is going to go? There's no stopping her now… Might as well join her._ " Her word to Gohan left to the side for now, since she hadn't told the girl anything anyway, and was about to find out herself by pure happenstance, the _hard_ way.

Getting up close to the brunette as she slowly cracked the door open to look inside, it didn't take long for the two to spot where the noises came from as they poked their head through enough to look around the whole room.

There, right before their eyes, was Gohan and Haruko, naked as the day they were born. Up super close to each other, with the purple haired vice-president catching her breath it would seem as she vice-gripped Gohan's unbound, ten inch monster between her thighs, as it blasted it's load into the glass pane of the shower door.

Neither of the naked teens had noticed them, being far too preoccupied with the other for that, as it looked as though they'd had their first orgasm each by this point.

Seeing his uncovered manhood again, swelled to high hell, and looking about ready to go on a frenzy was enough to get the petite blonde a little turned on herself. The musky scent of his cum splashing roughly into the shower door passing through it and reaching her nostrils, where she inhaled a good whiff of it. Feeling her loins start to _burn_.

Still, Himegami was able to pull her sight away from the scene for just a second to check on Inaho's reaction to it. None to her shock, the girl was slack-jawed at the sight before her, frozen in place with widened eyes, and scarlet cheeks. Unable to properly compute what she was seeing as her bag slipped out of her hands, and fell to the floor. " _G-Gohan-kun?_ "

Himegami turned her head back to look over at what would happen next. Feeling a sort of anticipation of their next actions overcome her, as Gohan's semen spray down of the shower door ceased close to a minute after it'd burst out, and both remained still.

Without warning, or even giving the boy a hint, the large breasted girl pushed the boy back first over to the wall on his side. Her massive, supple mammaries pressing into his chest, flattening out against it as her still rock hard, thoroughly punished pebbles poked into him, her lips crashing against his hungrily with a searing kiss as her tongue shot into his mouth this time, and started exploring his hot mouth like he'd done to hers.

The boy's hands had left her pudgy assets and came over to her wide hips to hold her when she pushed him back. Leaving behind two red imprints of his hands that had a field day groping her butt cheek and tit as he fought back with his own pink muscle. Him being the one having to defend this time as Haruko's hot, pink appendage slid around, and wrestled his tongue back with thrice the ferocity she'd had before. Trading saliva with him as she somehow managed to control each beastly attempt he made with his tongue to start dominating her.

For a moment, he let her do as she pleased. Loving the feel of her tongue caressing his own with such drive and intensity, getting him all worked up as he started rubbing his sturdy, cum, pussy juice, water dripping, vein popping dick up and down along her thin, lower lips. Which were now highly sensitive after she'd essentially jacked him off using it. The desire to just thrust it in full force and fuck her brains out becoming a driving force in his sex driven mind and body.

Haruko felt it, but pressed on regardless. For years, she'd been quite the prude. Viewing anything sexual as indecent behaviour, and ignoring her own body every time she became hot and bothered, which had caused a build-up of repressed sexual cravings. All of which, was flooding out of her here and now. For the moment, she was in charge of him, and took it as a small victory before he took over again. However, this was just to get him riled up more, so he'd be more inclined to go at her harder than anyone before her, to fully satisfy her own cravings as she _desperately_ wanted him to fuck her silly.

As they say, 'ask and you shall receive'. The instinct driven boy huskily growled into her mouth, bringing her short lived victory to an end, turning the tables in almost the blink of an eye. Torqueing his hips, the boy forced himself from the wall, and spun the naked, well-formed, purple haired beauty by her lush hips back first into the wall herself. Her squished in mounds of flesh giving a light jiggle into his muscular pecs at the sudden movement.

This garnered a surprised yelp from the girl into his mouth, stopping her tongue's eel like evasions and twisting for about a second as she recovered. This was all the time he needed as he batted her little eel back into her mouth and rigorously began exploring her moist, warm mouth yet again, and positioning his huge, bulging penis and it's purple mushroom head at her entrance between her legs. Jabbing at it, and running the bulbous head along her clitoris, which responded to the stimulation by leaking even more of her fluids.

" _H-here it comes! Don't tease me anymore Gohan-kun, just do it!_ " She yelled in her thoughts, her need to have him inside becoming overwhelming. " _I want this so bad it hurts!_ "

As if reading her thoughts, Gohan decided enough was enough, and moved his hands under her legs, grabbing on to her inner thighs before effortlessly lifting her off the floor. He stopped gliding his member along her dripping wet vagina, that was throbbing itself in anticipation of what he was about to do.

Without anymore deliberation, he repositioned his cockhead under her soaked cunt, and with sniper-like precision, speared his shaft with superhuman piercing force through her snatch, shooting up at high speed through her tight inner walls and buried himself balls deep inside her feminine tunnel. Balls slapping into her crotch like a thunderclap, loud enough for even the two unknown about onlookers to hear the contact vividly, immediately spiking his way through her cervix on impact, reaching inside her womb.

Haruko's toes curled into themselves, her dainty hands gripping the young man's buff shoulders like a vice, eyes rolling back into her head as an extraordinary scream of pleasure ripped through her mouth at her impalement, which was muffled by Gohan's own mouth on hers until he pulled away, leaving another trail of saliva between their separated lips for a quick breath, and vigorous grunt at how unbelievably tight her inner sanctum was. Her virgin vagina being easily the tightest one he'd been in to yet!

" _O-oh god… S-so deep… I-I can feel it inside my womb!_ " The girl stammered in her thoughts. Her whole body shaking violently, quaking like a high voltage thunderbolt had struck her, but all the pain was replaced with body rending ecstasy. All from just a single thrust.

" _Damn… that was so loud I probably could've heard it from down the hall!_ " Himegami thought in shock. There was definitely _way more_ power behind that single thrust, than anything he'd done with her. Just how much _had_ he held back when they had sex? Truthfully, the thought he had that much, if not possibly more to spare, only turned her on more. Heck, she could feel her body, particularly her loins, becoming hotter by the second just watching this!

Giving one last glance over to her cohort, Himegami noted, eyes shining with amusement, how speechless Inaho was. Her mind being unable to comprehend a single rational thought. However, that didn't mean her body wasn't having its own… _instinctual_ reaction to what her eyes were witnessing, and what her nose was whiffing up. Short, hot breaths passing through her open lips. Her eyes appearing to have become glazed over, yet still zoned in on what was happening in the shower. Her body heating up inside and out, nipples slowly becoming harder under her uniform, and her knees coming closer together as her nether regions suddenly felt rather… _moist_.

Sufficed to say, it was having quite the effect on the previously wholly innocent mind of Inaho, as exceptionally high urges and feelings slowly flooded throughout her form. Ones she'd never felt before, and was entirely unused too.

Meanwhile, Gohan stood in place, with Haruko's long, slender legs draped over his hands, feet dangling from the floor, as he kept his sword sheathed to the hilt inside her hot, pink sleeve. Savouring the feeling of it's firm inner walls constricting all around his sex. Wrapping over his cock to such a degree, that a part of his primal instinct didn't want to pull out for another thrust. The feeling of rapture, being so deep within her, was just that potent. A feeling he hadn't quite got from previous encounters so far.

Nevertheless, after a moment longer, where all the boy did was listen to his mate's repeated pleasurable gasps, felt the vibrations of her voluptuous body, still reeling from his first entrance, and rapidly falling water droplets from the shower splashing and running down both their bodies, he finally adjusted to her compact flesh tunnel.

With an animalistic growl, he gradually pulled down. His shaft steadily coming out of her cooch, until only the head remained inside. Then, with an even louder growl, he thrust right back in, burrowing through her pussy and slamming through her cervix a second time, with an equal amount of power to the first.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Another deep moan of intense carnal bliss tore through Haruko's throat. One which was followed by another as he repeated that process again, pulling out before thrusting back in like a javelin, penetrating through her cervix a third time, and reaching deep into her womb, sending every nerve of her body into a frenzy, as it bounced up from the force, pushing her still squished in titties up his chest with a wobble.

The moans of pure ecstasy just kept coming out of her, along with primal grunts of jubilation from Gohan, as he relentlessly drove his thick man-meat in and out of her folds, ploughing roughly through her overflowing cavern with surreal horse-power! Sending unrelenting shockwave after shockwave of euphoria through her body. Pounding her insides like a superpowered, sex-crazed lunatic who hadn't gotten off in weeks. A squelching sound following each thrust he made, as her pussy had it's juices zipping down his cock and crotch like a hole in a dam, whilst also spurting through the air every time his manhood fully inserted itself, balls slapping hard into her glutes, causing her tender, bubbly ass cheeks to jiggle profusely.

After a few minutes of this, it didn't take long, with how much force he was putting behind his insane thrusts, which were easily beyond anything he'd done before, for Haruko's eyes to start rolling back into her head. Her tongue hanging out of her open mouth as her cunt's walls clenched down ridiculously tight around the primal boy's cock, even as it still pumped in and out of her like a high grade jackhammer. A powerful orgasm rocked her whole body, as her cum sprayed out of her progressively battered snatch, all over the boy's pelvis and rapidly plunging penis. The most loud, but erotic moan the girl could still muster accompanying her second climax.

Despite the increased restriction, his assault progressed, as he upped his speed for the first time since they began, rearing his chest back for more leverage, pulverizing her once sacred chamber with a merciless barrage, as he felt his own climax slowly draw near.

Her humongous H-cup hooters, now free from being pressed down, and flattened like creamy pancakes, bulged back out into their glorious, more round shape, as they started rapidly bounced up and down, crashing against the other, tit flesh bobbing out everywhere as they ricocheted off the other, before excitedly bouncing back up in tandem with her body every time it hopped from his crotch smashing into hers. Abused reddish nubs drawing fast circles in the air, and the underside of her lush booty turning ruby red from all the times his balls collided with it. The colour beginning to match that of the handprint he'd left on her left mound.

As for the onlookers, Himegami herself just couldn't help it anymore. Watching this was something in itself, but it also brought up erotic images in her thoughts about her own experience, which became too much for her to hold herself back. Short, laboured breaths came out of her parted lips as one of her hands had travelled beneath her short skirt, with it's index and middle fingers tenderly rubbing her clit through her now soiled panties. Fluids traversing down her thin legs, which had come closer together, from her bristling sex.

Inaho was a different story. Her hand pressing the front of her skirt between her legs, face set in a bright red blush feeling her orange panties darken, and cling to her sex from how wet she'd become, as her clitoris excreted her feminine nectar like an open faucet down her legs, which trembled as her knees came together. They rubbed against each other, whilst it felt like a bonfire had been lit inside her lady parts. Her mind slowly rebooting as she fully came to terms with what she was witnessing. " _G-Gohan-kun… w-why are you and Haruko doing this… a-and why is… w-watching you two, making me feel so…_ _weird_ _!_ _I-I've never felt like this before… W-what's happening to me...!_ " The girl's banjaxed thoughts flooded through a barely working mind, not seeing why the man who was to be her fiancé was having sex with Haruko. Sex which-which _she_ should be getting… Instead of being mad at him for the act itself, she was frustrated inwardly that it wasn't her in there with him. Leaving Inaho caught between being confused at this predicament, as well as dangerously aroused at the prospect of him doing this to her...

Back in the shower, Haruko was on cloud nine! Her mind progressively falling into shambles. Hardly able to feel her own body at this point, as she was fucked into oblivion! Her third orgasm fast approaching, as the boy rattled her body with plunge after plunge, running into her womb every time as it broke through her weakened cervix like a battering ram. Her erotic screams muted into gasping moans as she finally lost her voice.

With Gohan, he too was feeling euphoric. His own orgasm right around the corner, as he incessantly speared Haruko's inviting honeypot, with his twitching meat-stick.

Feeling that his balls were about to clench very soon, signifying possibly his biggest climax yet, Gohan held his incredible orgasm back as, in his primitive, beastly state, did something unexpected.

Following five full minutes of non-stop pussy smashing, suddenly, with no warning, he pulled his throbbing meat out after yet another herculean thrust that ripped through Haruko's dam. The cum and juice coated cock sliding out easily, as he pulled the girl away from the wall, further into the shower droplets, before swiftly turning her around as he put her back on her feet, placing his hands on her hips to keep her upright with his own strength as he pushed her front first back into the wall, squashing her massive, perky melons against it. His eyes focusing in on her anus, as he brought the tip of his head up to her other hole.

Turning her head, Haruko looked back at the boy, a little confused at him stopping. "G-Go-haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?" She yelped in a mixture of pain and pleasure, taken utterly off guard even in her thoroughly fucked state, as he drilled his almost foot long pole right up her ass! Filing her anal cavity up, and stretching it out to the extent it nearly tore in half. Reaching deep inside, to where he felt his bulbous head smack against the end of her rectum.

Both teens eyes rolled back into their head. Gohan's from being in her anal cavern, which managed to be even tighter than her once virgin twat. Heck, it felt like his penis was being strangled for everything it was worth, that's how tight it was in there! His penis reaching a new level of stimulation, as did his body. Whereas Haruko's rolled back again, as she almost blacked out. Only just holding on to consciousness by a thread. Tongue back out, hanging limply down the lower lip of her open, o-shaped mouth.

Gritting his teeth as a wolf-like, tooth baring grin crossed his features, the young, instinct driven man got to it. Reeling his proud erection back, to where only the head remained in her tiny, compacted hole before firing back in with gusto, coming damn close to puncturing past the end of her rectum as his crotch and nut-sack struck hard into her reddened booty. He repeated the motion, building up speed rapidly as he plundered her stretching anus with one wicked pump after another.

Drool fell out of Haruko's open mouth, consciousness blinking in and out as the pain started dissipating, and the exhilarating pleasure increased. This was what she'd wanted… what she'd hoped for, and was getting in spades. For her lust to be satiated, with a great, hard fucking, by the half-breed currently smashing her anal sphincter over and over again. Beating both madly jiggling cantaloupes of her thicc ass dark red.

After another two good minutes of this, Gohan's balls finally clenched again, right about the same time Haruko's third, and final orgasm was landing. Bringing up the pace for the finale, Gohan upped the velocity of his manhood impaling her beaten rectum two-fold, as he could no longer hold back the warm, sticky fluid rising out of his family jewels. Ape-like grunts seeding through him with every gratifying plunge, before he finally buried himself as deep as he could inside her narrow passage, piercing through the end of her rectum with the tip of his violently spasming penis.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He roared in pure, erotic bliss. Sounding more animal than man, as a ludicrously obscene quantity of white-hot semen gushed out, similar to a high-octane firehose, blasting forth through her insides.

"Gugh!" Came the last, weak gasp from Haruko. The last orgasm hitting her like a tonne of bricks. Bodily fluids spewing out of her pummelled pussy sprinkler style to the wet floor. Consciousness vanishing as a fucked stupid expression remained plastered on her open mouthed, drooling face. Body slacking as her stomach being filled up to the brim with Gohan's dick milk. Each second that ticked by, her gut bloated up as more and more pumped in to her, eventually inflating her belly to eye popping proportions, making even a heavily pregnant woman look _slim_ by comparison.

After a solid minute passed, the fountain ran dry, as Gohan's testicles were fully drained of their second batch. Leaving Haruko's belly so inflated with his swirling, over-abundant seed, that as she slicked downward, with her enormous rack slowing her descent as the compressed fun-bags slid down the wall, sliding off his semi-hard manhood as her enlarged gut met the floor just after her knees, with her chin meeting the floor right after, leaving her beat red ass up high in the air.

It was then, that Inaho finally tore her eyes away from the two, fluids spiralling down her thighs from her crotch, which had become very uncomfortable for her. She knew she couldn't ignore it, and her eyes hovered over Himegami just as she made to run to her room. Seeing the diminutive blonde hunched over, with her hand under her skirt, having gone from rubbing, to fingering herself dexterously over the period of the couple's intercourse. Two of her fingers lodged up her folds down to the knuckles, drenched panties pulled to the side, a low moan of bliss cutting through her as her sweet nectar spurted over her fingers and the rest of her hand.

" _I-I need to be alone now!_ " Filling away what Himegami had done for herself, coming to the conclusion she'd have to do something similar, to rid her body of the blood sizzling heat that ran through her heavenly garden, as she blazed out of the room to her own. Her heart beat stammering wildly in her chest as she barrelled into her room and shut the door behind her with a thud that somehow wasn't loud enough for the others to hear. Leaving her fallen bag behind in the changing room.

Himegami, on the other hand, closed her lidded eyes for a brief instant, as her orgasm came to an end. Her sticky, wet sap dripping down her knuckles, as she pulled it away from her watery lips, up to her face as she reopened her eyes. Giving the boy in the shower a sultry gaze.

"My, my Gohan- _kun_ , you got me and Inaho all worked up." She whispered seductively, an unquestionable lust in her mischievous eyes. The girl noting that he'd managed to get caught in the act a second time. This time by her and Inaho, who'd just fled to her room. "Haah! I might just have to take a page out of Yuuka's book for this. Looks like I'll be calling in that favour _real_ soon." She moaned deviously, bringing both fingers that had just been in her jelly roll, into her mouth, sucking on them and tasting herself as she waited bemusedly for him to turn around.

Back in the shower, a few haggard breaths steadily flowed out of Gohan's mouth, as he placed his own hands against the wall he'd kept her against, to keep himself steady. " _T-that was… another level entirely…_ " The boy thought to himself as he recovered his rational thought, right as the wide hole that he'd carved her anus into twitched, as copious amounts of his cum flowed right back out, down to the drizzling shower floor by her feet like a waterfall. Swollen gut receding back progressively to it's original shape, as the entire shower floor was quickly covered in his sperm. Giving the shower a hard time washing it down the small drain close to the door as every last drop of his essence poured out of her up-ended arse.

Once her gut was back down to its normal, thin shape as the last of his cum oozed out, Gohan let out a sigh. "Well, I can hardly leave her here like this." He muttered to himself, looking down at her. Feeling a stir from his semi-hard little head as he gazed down with a little too much focus on the full, round, red ass he'd only just clobbered staring back up at him. Anus still spasming wildly as though it was still trying to push something out, even if there was nothing left to.

Ignoring the stir, Gohan reached down and hoisted the girl up gently, by wrapping his arms around her waist, taking her off the cum drowned floor in a position identical to the Heimlich manoeuvre. The girl's long flowing hair, face, legs, and magnificent mambas now slathered in his gooey milk. Taking a step back, he brought her front side directly under the full scope of every pellet of shower water shooting out from above. Letting them pelt and splash unto her curvy form, cleansing every inch of her pale, smooth skin of his spunk.

Once he was sure it had all washed off, he took one arm away from her waist and slithered it down to the back of her legs, which bent at the knee as he hooked his toned, muscular arm under both, his other arm sliding further up her back, placing the hand close to her outer shoulder and kept her side close to his chest, now holding the passed out girl bridal style. Keeping the hand under her supple legs free, he turned off the shower, before placing his palm on the outer thigh of her leg.

"Let's get you out of here." He added, using the elbow of the arm circled around her upper back to push the glass door open. Carefully stepping out of the shower, fully aware he and his cargo were utterly _drenched_ , the boy turned towards the changing room so he could fetch some towels.

And that was when his gaze finally landed on Himegami, who stared back at him vexatiously as she licked off the remaining fluids from the side of her hand, before smiling over at him like the Cheshire cat...

 _The next day… inside the girls changing room for the pool…_

"Haa… its finally time!" Exclaimed Azuki with excitement, as her skirt fell to the floor, showing off her tight, round ass clad in pearly white panties. Most of the other girls that would be competing with her against the boys also changing around her, in front of their own lockers.

"Time for what, Azuki?" Prodded her best friend, the ever curvaceous Chacha with a childish grin, having just removed her whole uniform, leaving her in a leopard print bikini to cover her private areas, showing off tonnes of her cocoa skin. The most notable being the vast amount of her H-cup cleavage spilling out of her bikini top, her thicc thighs, and the small portion on either side of her huge ass that gave a peak at her perfectly rotund butt cheeks. The full bodied, foreign fever dream of most guys in Tenbi changing right beside her, on her left.

"Time for me to get even with Gohan of course! I owe him one after last time." The red headed tomboy replied, shedding the rest of her uniform, revealing her borderline F-cup boobies held in by a red sports bra. "I remember telling you about it yesterday Chacha. Don't tell me you forgot about it that quick." She turned to look at her friend, a brow raised brow, and a knowing smirk.

"Hehe, naw, I remembered." She giggled kiddingly. "I just asked for the hell of it."

"That's Chacha for you…" Commented Kimi with a shy smile, just right of Azuki. The petite, dark haired girl stripped down to her black bra and panties too. While she may not have bolstered a huge rack like her two friends and roommates, only sporting barely budding B-cups, or sensuous, womanly curves, she still had her own charm to her diminutive body, particularly her small, tight rear. "by the way, Azuki-san, are you really planning to make Gohan-san your butler if you win this time?"

"Of course I am!" Azuki confirmed, turning towards Kimi with a broad smile As she moved her hands behind her to unclip her bra. "And he won't _just_ be my butler, he'll be _our_ butler!" Referring to the three of them. "Once I beat him, I'll get him into his suit, and he'll be waiting on _all_ of our needs tomorrow." The amount of confidence she had that her victory was in sight, was almost shocking considering how it went for her the previous time.

" _If_ , you beat him this time." Chacha reminded her animated pal, causing the tomboyish girl to lock up for a split second as she was reminded of the possibility of a second loss to the boy.

"Yeah, that's right Azuki." Cut in Kimi, her tone being amused. "You might just lose to him again… and if that happens-"

"Don't say it!" Azuki snipped a little aggressively, as an embarrassed blush creeped on to her cheeks, as the memory of being his mind flowed through her mind. The moment that stung the most being when that twerp Himegami had pulled the chest pads of her maid outfit down, causing her excitable breasts to spill out in all their naked glory, right before Gohan's eyes. "I won't let that happen. I'm going to win this time for sure, just you watch!" Her resolve shone through her voice at her firm belief that she'd be victorious this day.

"Heh, if you say so Azuki~." Chacha responded with a tint of cheek, as she undid her leopard print bikini top, and slid the useless fabric off her magnificent melons. A light wobble ensuing from her chocolate mountains as the cloth came off. Her brownish, sturdy nipples clipping up and down with them. "Hope that's not just talk though, cause I'd love to see that guy in a butler suit."

"If it was just talk, I wouldn't be as confident as I am now that I'll defeat him." The red head clipped back, turning her head back to Chacha with impregnable drive in her purple eyes, as she successfully de-clasped her bra, and pulled it off her huge, creamy white breasts that practically bounced out upon being freed from the tight confines of the sports bra pushing them. Both tapping into each other a few times, making the tender flesh of her full, round tits ripple. Semi erect, pinkish pebbles standing out proudly on the top of her globes like a pair of ripe cherries placed atop of delicious ice cream sundaes. Which she then followed up immediately by bending over as her hands came down to her underwear, her pair of large, white delights wobbling yet again at the motion, as her fingers hooked into the sides of her thin panties and pulled them down her legs, fully exposing her gorgeous rump, and her thin, virgin clitoris to the light air of the changing room.

"Hope you back those words up girl! Otherwise, you'll be his loyal maid again. Servicing him in _all_ sorts of ways, if you catch my drift~." The darker skinned girl wiggled her eye brows suggestively, having just removed her bikini bottom too, exposing the glory that was her own naked, plump as fuck booty. A thin, dark pink slit accompanying it right between her legs as it basked in the cool air of the room.

Kimi, knowing full well where her close friend had just gone with that comment, had her face turn scarlet as she placed her bra and panties into her locker. The shy manga loving girl feeling the nubs atop her small boobs harden somewhat at the insinuation, along with feeling a brief rise in her nude loins. "Oh my!"

"W-what the!? G-get your head out of the gutter Chacha! T-t-that would _never_ happen!" Azuki stuttered embarrassedly, fully turning her body around in said girl's direction. Stomping one of her feet on the ground in annoyance, which had the unintended consequence of a healthy bounce from her fleshy globes. Her face's cheeks turned a rosy hue, as she gave her friend the best indignant glare she could muster. In no way amused by her pal's quip.

Chacha let out a humoured, carefree laugh at her expense. "I was just kidding." Not at all intimidated by the red head's glare, which just looked funny to her what with the scarlet blush on her face, making her look like a tomato in her eyes. "Hehe, you should see your face!" She bantered, another giggle fit escaping her at Azuki's expense. Finding the fellow 2nd year's reactions to her teasing hysterical!

"S-shut up!" exclaimed the tomboy, a red-faced scowl plastered on her, as she turned away from her teasing friend with a huff, and reached into her locker for her swimsuit. "Unbelievable…" she mumbled to herself.

Letting another playful giggle pass through her lips, the white-haired girl who touted the finest pair of cocoa coconuts any man or woman would be lucky to ever lay their lay their eyes on, let them give a light wiggle as she reached in her own locker to pull out her swimsuit, which was just a simple tight fitting, dark blue one-piece, all while taking a cheerful look around the changing area.

Her keen eyes hovering over all the other girls around, most being 1st years obviously, slim figures as naked as the day they were born. Showing off their own assets on both their chests, and their rears, which ranged in shape from small and budding, to big and perky, as they too pulled their swimwear out.

It was a good thing the boys weren't allowed to come in and change until after they'd finished, otherwise, if they could manage to get away with it without being discovered, each and every one of the hormone riddled rascals would likely spend more time creaming themselves at the luscious sight of all these pretty girls in the nude, then they would be preparing for the cavalry.

Soon enough, her wandering emerald pools scanned over the forms of Himegami and Inaho. Both who had their back turned to one another as they changed on opposite sides closer to the entrance of the changing room. Himegami having an odd smile on her face, whilst Inaho semed to just be going through the motions getting suited up, like she was on auto-pilot.

Chacha blinked in confusion however, when she realised there was someone who _wasn't_ there with them, and hadn't so much as entered the room yet. "Wait… where's Haruko?"

"Huh?" Pulling her head away from her locker, with the swim suit clenched in her left hand, Azuki looked around the room before looking over where Chacha was, seeing only the midget, and that Inaho girl over there.

"I don't see her anywhere…" Kimi commented, a befuddled look on her face, as she didn't see hide or tail of the buxom vice-president. "You think she might just be late?"

"Not a chance!" Azuki rebuked, her eyes lingering on her two roommates just a stone's throw away from them. "I may not know her the best, but I've been around her long enough to know she wouldn't be late for anything this important. Especially after the pres riled her up yesterday." Moving away from her locker, she started making her way down towards Inaho and Himegami. "They'll likely know something though. Can't hurt to ask." She shrugged, despite still having her grievances with the blonde haired loli.

"Suppose she's right there…" Kimi murmured with a hint of concern, before she focused on getting her one piece on her small, lithe body.

"Oi! Inaho-san!" She called to the brunette first, hoping to get an answer out of her, even though the girl still didn't look she was all there, so that she wouldn't have to ask the annoying twerp.

"H-huh!?" the usually bubbly girl jumped, having her name called like that taking her by surprise. Her own enormous E-cups almost dancing on her chest from her sudden jolt.

" _Jeez… I really startled her there. Wonder what's keeping her so out of the loop?_ " She pondered briefly, before leaving that to the side for the more pressing issue. "Sorry, if I startled you. Just wanted to know if you knew where Haruko was by any chance?"

"H-Haruko-san…" She teetered off, her mind travelling away from the present yet again, as her thoughts were brought back to yesterday. Images of the 'shower time' between Gohan and the aforementioned girl spiralling through her. Her face turning red, and her eyes starting to swirl as steam came out of her ears. The girl recalling how witnessing the event had left her body feeling like it was thrown into a blazing inferno, when she scuttled back to her room, and in the privacy of her locked room, had caved to her inner urges. Losing track of time as her hands roamed all over her body for god knows how long to rid herself of the heat. Ending with her collapsed, naked and sweaty on her soft bed face first, like she'd just run a ten kilometre marathon in the scorching heat of the Sahara desert. The sheets of her bed, along with the floor close to the end of her bed being layered by strings upon strings of her sticky liquids…

" _Okayyyy… this is just weird._ " Azuki thought to herself with a sweat drop, her face set in a cringe as she witnessed the poor literally _malfunction_ before her eyes. " _Guess this means I don't have a choice now. I'll have to ask_ _her_ _then…_ " She groaned inwardly, already feeling some agitation mount as her gaze shifted over to Himegami, who stared back at her, having heard her question about Haruko herself. Given the teeth gnashing smirk on her lips though, she might not give her any answer at all. Just a massive pain in the ass…

Still, she soldiered on anyway. "Would you happen to know then, midget?" The tomboy unfortunately couldn't resist taking the jab.

Himegami's brow twitched irritably at the insult. She managed to keep smirking though. Not allowing that single, petty insult at her small figure to get under her skin too much. "What's it to you, Azu _kin_?"

Now it was Azuki's turn to have her brow twitch irritably. Especially since she had emphasized the last bit, just to annoy her that much more. Her hand gripping the one-piece tightly by her side. "Just curious is all."

"That right…" Having just slipped into the bottom half of her own one-piece, covering up her lower regions, and snuggly hugging against her small, yet perky derriere, she left the top half dangling near her torso, as she crossed her arms under her tiny tits. Nipples standing up partially erect of the cosy air of the room caressing off them. "Hmm… let me think…" She pretended to put some thought into it, putting on the fakest pondering expression that the fiery red head had ever seen.

" _She's not even trying to hide the fact that she's fucking with me! You little brat!_ " Teeth grinding down as a fierce scowl returned to her roguishly beautiful face, her fingers gripping her crumpled up one-piece like a vice. Eyes shimmering with anger directed towards the pig-tailed girl. "Stop messing with me, and just answer the question, you little dwarf!"

" _Oh boy… this is about to go down-hill real quick…_ " A sweat drop fell down Chacha's temple as she started making her way over to them, with only the bottom half of the one-piece fitted snugly over her lower bits, but leaving her curvy legs bare. The tension between the two having grown several times greater after that last insult.

A huge tick mark appeared over Himegami's head as she got called a 'dwarf' of all things! Her smirk damn near falling altogether as she openly glared up at Azuki's equally aggravated face. "My, my… did no one ever teach you manners? That bad attitude of yours could land you in some hot water, if you're not careful."

A smug look came over the hot-headed tomboy's face, scowl morphing into a feral grin. "Oh? Is that so? Well, at least my 'bad attitude' isn't overcompensating for something else, like _yours_ is." Her eyes purposefully fluttered down to the petite imp's non-existent chest. Knowing how much being reminded of her pitiful goods pissed her off. Her initial objective to find out about Haruko utterly forgotten.

The smirk finally dropped, now replaced with a tooth baring scowl, and a death stare so potent, that if looks could kill, would've incinerated the smug girl a hundred times over. "Ohh… you did _not_ just go there…"

"Go where exactly?" Azuki bit back rhetorically. Her smug smile growing as her irritation diminished. Being replaced with a certain level of delight, as she inwardly revelled in getting the pint sized midget who'd caused her a huge deal of embarrassment and humiliation mere days ago. Taking a step further, the girl bent forward a good bit, allowing her nearly F-cup mounds of creamy goodness to sway from left to right, with her ripe cherries drawing lines as they moved side to side too, right in Himegami's increasingly frustrated face, as the girl's eyes took the bait and dipped to glance at her pair of jigglies. "Oh, that's right! The itty-bitty-titty committee!"

A mixture of rage and insecurity flooded through Himegami in that instant. Fury filled eyes being subjected to pure agony being so close to the bitch's damnable cow udders swaying just a few small inches from her face.

Before she could snap at her though, Chacha swooped in between the two. Raising her arms up and shaking her hands in a placating manner to both. Her playful demeanour having lessened a good deal as she made to diffuse the situation before one of them starting swinging. "Easy there now. There's no need for this, okay? Why don't we all just calm down. Sound good?"

Seeing her friend intervene, Azuki became aware that she'd gotten carried away. Even still, her smug smile remained a she stood up straight again, making sure to do it fast enough so her bouncing betties jumped up and down joyously, just to piss small girl off even more, having just one-up'ed Himegami with something she knew just tore her apart on the inside. "Fine by me. I honestly forgot why I was here in the first place."

Himegami meanwhile, tried to calm down, but it was hard to do that when the one who intervened had brought her vision close to a pair of coco bunnies that were three whole sizes bigger than the last rack that was in her face. She felt herself gulp down heavily with a seething blush of inferiority as she unfortunately bared witness to Chacha's chocolate tatas bobbling against themselves, producing intense ripples through the sea of her darker skinned, tear shaped mountains. " _Why do I have to be cursed to be around all these big titted freaks!?_ "

"Real sorry for the hassle, hehe… We were just wondering where Haruko is, that's all." Chacha broached, bringing the conversation right back to its proper place. "You're her roommate after all, so you'd be most likely to know where she is, right?"

Forcing herself to calm down, despite her still gnawing ire from the placating girl's chocolate milk jugs, Himegami let out a calming breath. Her mood simmering down as she did her best to rid herself of her feelings of insecurity pertaining to her 'itty-bitty-titty committee', as Azuki had so _graciously_ called them as.

Once she was certain that she had deflated her animosity, for the time being, she daned the white-haired foreigner with a levelled response. "She isn't coming. Haruko's been… incapacitated… for the moment." Incapacitated indeed. When last she'd glanced into her room this morning before trekking out, the young woman hadn't so much as moved a millimetre from where Gohan had laid her on top of her bed. Her legs curled up backwards, one arm hung over her torso, while the other laid motionless on the mattress. Eyes still rolled into the back of her skull, with her sideways turned head drooling from her open mouth, slobbering on the pillow her head was placed on with her tongue hanging out, plopped on the silky, slobbered on pillow. Face still set in her intense fucked stupid look from the high level dicking she'd received, with stray strands of purple hair falling over it.

"Incapacitated? Does that mean she's injured?" Chacha asked, genuine concern rolling through her tone. She considered Haruko a good friend after all, and knowing that she could be hurt didn't sit well with her one single bit.

"I suppose she is-" When she finally did wake up, she probably wouldn't be walking much, after getting both of her lower orifices so viciously plugged. "-It's nothing you need to concern yourself with though. She'll be fine, I can promise you that." After about a week of leg rehab, maybe. Gohan had really torn her a new asshole, literally! "Of course, this means she'll likely be replaced by someone else who's a 2nd year."

" _What do you mean 'suppose'?_ " Azuki picked up on. What the hell kind of response was that? Either she was or wasn't injured. " _Something feels off here… really off…_ " Regardless, she wasn't here. Which meant the midget was right about her getting replaced. The question was, by who?

"Anyways-" Deciding that this conversation was rather pointless now, she under-hooked both her lithe arms inside the gaps of her one-piece's shoulder straps, slinking the fabric up to her shoulders, and bringing the upper half of the swimsuit with it. Fully covering most of her back, and her small chest. "-That answers your question, so I'll be off to the pool now."

Right as she made to walk away from them, she turned her head in Azuki's direction, and despite their brief exchange, she managed to give her a really odd smirk. "By the way, good luck with that wager of yours. Something tells me… you've got this in the bag." She remarked cryptically, heading off towards the pool.

"Eh?" Okay, now that was weird. Heck, who was she kidding? That entire exchange with Inaho, and now with her, outside of the insults, was just downright bizarre. Quite frankly, Azuki didn't know what was going on, or why Himegami had randomly given her, her support right after the heated barbs she'd thrown at her. Whatever was going on with Haruko, she wouldn't be competing, but in the grand scheme of things, that didn't really matter.

All that mattered to her… was claiming victory in the cavalry battle over Gohan. So long as she beat him, she didn't really care if the boys somehow managed to beat them overall. So long as she defeated him, she'd be happy.

"Time to get suited up, I guess." She added, shaking herself of any other thought, other than her objective, as she looked down at her crumpled swimwear with an air of extreme confidence. "You aren't going to win this time, Gohan!"

Strutting off back to her locker to get in gear, fully poised for the challenge ahead, Chacha shook her head in bemusement as she followed behind her, slipping both her arms through the gaps for her arms, and bringing the front half to cover and holster her large rack. A twinkle in her eye, as she saw Azuki pump herself up for her's and Gohan's rematch of sorts.

Little did either of them know, especially Azuki, just how assured her victory truly was…

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the lemon. It went on longer than I thought it would. Especially with the added bits for our two eaves droppers.**

 **Also, poor Inaho! She's been put in quite the state, hasn't she? Maybe all she needs to get over it, is a little action of her own, if you know what I mean.**

 **Also, who'll replace Haruko in the cavalry? Well, if you've read the latest chapters, then you should have your answer already. I'll give you a hint if you don't remember though. It's someone who has a bone to pick with our feisty little tomboy! Wonder how that'll turn out?**

 **Anyways, again guys, really sorry about not giving you the long chapter I promised. Too much shit happened, but again, I'll get it to at some point, I swear.**

 **Aside from that, see you in the next chapter, which will come out on the 7** **th** **of July. See you then!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Makenball Z:**

 **Chapter 11: The water cavalry ensues, a favour to be repaid, and a replacement's ploy for revenge!?**

 _Outside the pool building… around the time the girls are almost finished…_

"Heh, this is it. The time has finally arrived!" Came the magnanimous statement from none other than Kengo, as he stood before the pool building with a confident smile. The site that the boy firmly believed would be where he and his fellow man would be victorious over the girls, and grant the dreams of himself, and of course the others too, of being in joint swimming sessions with the girls. "Today will be a special day indeed." If-no, _when_ they pulled this off, then every day there was a swimming session, they'd all be free to ogle the girls both in and out of the water freely. Oh man, he could only imagine the kinds of skimpy swimsuits they'd be wearing, and how they'd _perfectly_ accentuate their sexy bodies in all the right places! And with the strategy he had, along with his main ace in the hole, there was no way they were going to lose!

Speaking of his ace, turning his head to his left, the boy's eyes landed on his biggest reason for his high confidence. None other than Son Gohan himself, who right now stared up at the building for a little while with a neutral expression, his mind seeming to be elsewhere.

"Hey Gohan!" Kengo called out to him, more than loud enough for the half-saiyan to hear.

"Huh?" Knocked out of his mind, Said boy blinked in mild surprise, having temporarily forgotten where he was, before turning in the direction of Kengo. "Uhh yeah? What's up?" He asked rather lamely. Having the decency to look a little sheepish for zoning out.

"What's up?" Kengo quirked a brow, his eyes holding a hint of amusement at his cohorts current lack of awareness. "You know what's up! It's time for us to win the cavalry dude! So that we can, you know, get to see the girls swimming in their sexy swimsuits!" He exclaimed jovially, splaying his arms out in either direction with a broad, pervy smile.

"Oh yeah… that…" Gohan sweat-dropped. Feeling a sigh about to cut through him at the other boy's transparency. At least he was honest…

"Man, I just can't wait. This is going to be awesome!" Getting even more fired up for what was to come, Kengo pumped one of his fists into the air excitedly, before bringing his clenched fist down near his face, where it started to shake from how elevated the boy was. "Once this is over, I'm gonna love seeing what each of them has to offer-" Images fluttered through his mind of what he thought some of the girls would be wearing. His mind drawing up fantasies of them, the more notable ones being what came to him the quickest, such as Haruko and Chacha, who he imagined would wear a tight fitting purple and animal themed bikini respectively, with the tops straining to hold both their H-cup boobies, and barely covering any of them since the tops themselves were just small, upside down triangles that hardly covered their nipples and areolas. The bikini bottoms sinking in to what he knew were big, round asses, the useless fabric essentially disappearing within the crevice of their delicious booties, leaving their plump cheeks bare. "-Especially Himegami-senpai!" He proudly revealed. His perverted thoughts centring on the petite, twin-tailed blonde. His mind imagining her on her knees, looking over at him with her luscious, alluring emerald pools. Hot breaths racking past her open mouth, the girl clad in a _extremely_ skimpy, light purple one-piece, that concealed almost nothing. Leaving most of her diminutive body bare, with a thong-like fabric coiling over her womanhood, and slinked deep into her small, tight, round ass, fully exposing her pale half-moons, before it trailed up her back, and split into two small, loose fitting straps near the nape of her neck, before skimming over her shoulders and running down past her chest, where they partially hid her small, pink nipples, allowing one to see some of her areolas, before meting back down near her crotch, becoming one again.

Sufficed to say, the perverted boy had become momentarily lost in his fantasy, visualising Himegami as lust lulled through his eyes, and a tent formed in his trousers. A small bit of drool falling down the side of his lip, from his open mouth.

"Kengo… you really are hopeless, you know that?" Gohan thought out loud to himself, dead-panning at the boy. Of course, in fairness, he might just be even worse than him, when he considered how many times he'd lost himself already to primitive instinct.

"Uhh, Guys?" Gohan blinked, and Kengo was taken out of his fantasy as a rather gruff voice hollered to them from not too far away. Turning their head, both of them saw the owner of the voice walking up to them, which was none other than Kurigasa Kai. The tall, bulky teen stalking over to them with a worried look on his face.

"Oh, Kurigasa… What's up?" prodded Kengo, having returned to normal. Or, well… normal for him, anyway.

"I-I'm still not sure about this… do you really think we can win? Especially with the 2nd years taking part? And, even if we do, isn't it a disgrace on all of us to be using this as an excuse to peep on them?" The bulky boy questioned with trepidation. Honestly lost on what to think in this whole situation.

" _Well, at least one of us has their head on straight._ " Thought Gohan, feeling a small bit of respect for the guy calling Kengo's mission out for what it was, and seeming genuinely apprehensive about it. " _Looks like not all of them are hormone riddled perverts._ "

"What, are you serious?" Kengo questioned rhetorically, seeming almost offended by Kurigasa's doubt of their chances. "Of course I think we can win! Hell, screw that, I _know_ we'll win, even with the 2nd years being involved." After all, they had been allowed to pick which ones competed through a popularity vote after all, so unless one couldn't compete and they needed a substitution, he knew who'd be there. "As for it being a disgrace to us… well, I can't see why you'd think that. Personally, I just see it as us undoing an injustice this school dealt us, and that's the honest truth." The sincerity in his tone was poignant, showing he truly believed what he'd said.

" _Yeah, you're really 'undoing an injustice' alright… one that would've made it much harder for you to peep on the girls while they're changing, and when they're swimming in the pool._ " Gohan thought derisively with a roll of his eyes. Of course, he found it hard to judge the boy at this point in time, considering all the erotic escapades he'd gone through so far since his time arriving in Tenbi, and as loathe as the more rational part of himself was to admit, there was likely plenty more to come, since his control over his sex drive was waning constantly.

"Still man… this just doesn't seem right… I'm not sure I want to be part of this…" Kurigasa replied, albeit, he didn't sound all that convinced of his own words now.

"You know Kurigasa… Azuki will be in the cavalry. But, if you still aren't feeling up to it, that's okay. You can sit this one out." A sly smile wormed it's way to Kengo's face, knowing that she was the boy's kryptonite.

"A-Azuki is!?" He stuttered in shock, even more beads of sweat trailing down his face, his cheeks turning several different shades of red as his mind conjured an image of said tomboyish girl. One that was quite tantalising, as it showed the normally hot headed girl bent over, clad in a tight fitting bra and panties that were white, with a lot of small red dots jotting over them, showing off plenty of her creamy white, blemish-less skin. The sexiest parts of her exposed body being her toned stomach, curvy legs, thicc thighs and alluring calves. her head turned to look behind her, where Kurigasa was imagining her from. Her face flushed red in embarrassment, her eyes having a glazed, pleading look to them, as hot pants escaped her open, luscious lips. As she spoke, her arms coiled under her borderline F-cup breasts, and her hands came up near her bound cleavage, pushing into them nervously, causing the upper parts of her pale jigglies to bulge up, and out of the bra. showing off even more of her delicious boob flesh.

" _K-Kurigasa you…"_ The fantasy of the girl paused, moaning out the boy's name rather salaciously, a she bent over even more, allowing a very distinctive outline of the red head's camel toe to show through her panties, along with crinkling the useless fabric as it started to sink into the chasm big, juicy, round ass, slowly exposing millimetre after millimetre of her plump half-moons. _"But… But… if it's you, its fine…"_ She panted hotly, lust echoing through her words as the vulnerable tomboy wiggled her plump ass at him, her eyes now giving him a 'come hither' look.

"NUUUUUUUNNN!?" The boy suddenly grunted, his teeth grounding together as he clutched his head in his hands. His eyes shining with a ferocious amount of lust, as a large tent appeared in his trousers.

" _Forget what I was thinking before, Kengo's got him right where he wants him…_ " Thought the half-saiyan in dismay, seeing the tall, muscular boy cave to his own perversions about Azuki Shinatsu. The busty tomboy who he'd tried to win a date from in a duel awhile back. There was a real potent hunger in his eyes… despite the previous reservations of the boy, it was clear he was deeply infatuated with the hot-headed 2nd year on a sexual level, and given the immense sexual desire that was rolling over his face, and the fierce boner literally _jutting_ out straight from his pants at whatever lewd fantasy he cooked up of her in his thoughts, Kurigasa wanted her _bad_ …

Smirking, knowing he had the boy in the palm of his hand, Kengo dealt the finishing blow. "That's not all! She and our friend Gohan here are in a little wager match for the cavalry, and if she loses to him, then she becomes his maid for a day, and has to wear that sexy maid outfit they wear at the macaron maid café!"

"W-What!?" Kurigasa sputtered in shock, his eyes zoning in squarely on Gohan this time with laser-like focus. "Is this true!?"

" _Kengo, you're one sly bastard…_ " Gohan thought ill-fully of the perv, feeling his right brow twitch irritably from Kengo bringing him into this to convince the muscular boy to join them. "Uhh, yeah. Its true." He replied honestly, despite wanting to smack Kengo for that at present moment.

Out of nowhere, the taller boy seemed to be right up in Gohan's face with a pleading look, his nose almost blowing steam out its nostrils from how heated he was, which almost made Gohan jump back in surprise. "G-Gohan right? The same guy from the start of the year who was asked to fight Himegami-senpai from 2nd year?"

"Uhm yeah, that's me…?" A sweat drop fell down Gohan's temple, feeling that he and Kurigasa were a little too close to one another for comfort, as the boy's bated breath wafted into his face.

"Gohan-san… if you would, I'd like to make a request of you! If I help you defeat Azuki, then you'll allow me to come by your apartment for the day as a guest?" He asked, his hands now gripping on to Gohan's shoulders with a sense of desperation. "Please, I'm begging you! She's the sexiest girl I've ever laid eyes on, and the possibility of seeing her in one of those hot macaron maid outfits, working up a sweat is something I can't ignore! So please, I beg of you to accept…" At this point, the horny boy went so far as to prostrate himself, and get on his knees as he bowed to Gohan, like he were some shrine dedicated to a deity who'd grant his wish if he begged hard enough. The sight was rather comical to anyone who may have walked by and looked at his act. All semblance of his inhibition about taking part in Kengo's perverted scheme lost to the wayside.

" _Is this guy actually…_ _bowing_ _to me? Damn, I didn't see that coming…_ " Thought Gohan, taken aback at how blunt the young man had been with him about his desires. If Gohan was being truthful to himself, he didn't blame the guy for wanting to see Azuki in her maid uniform, and that was knowing damn well he'd be ogling her all day long, for the simple fact that he'd seen her like that for himself already. Though he wouldn't say it out loud, there was that large, growing part of him that also thought she looked sexy as a maid, what with the pitifully short hem of the dress, that barely concealed her crotch, and was easily knocked up, showing her pearly white panties underneath, along with all of her luscious, toned legs, and her breast pads, which had been easily pulled down by a certain blond haired loli, causing her enormous, near F-cup globes to flop out with an enticing jiggle, as her semi-erect, ruby red nipples flicked up and down hypnotically…

" _Oh crab baskets!_ _Stop it brain, don't you dare go there now!_ " Gohan screamed in his thoughts as his powerful libido temporarily hijacked his mind. The boy beginning to feel the uncomfortable swelling of his manhood at his brief flashback. Clenching his teeth in dismay as he tried in vain to get it to simmer back down.

Whilst going through this routine again, the boy looked down at Kurigasa, and gave him the answer he was hoping for. "Fine, I accept."

"Thank you Gohan-san! You have my gratitude! Let's do this!" He exclaimed, clambering to his feet with a fired up expression on his face, a burning fire of determination in his eyes as he turned towards the building and made to go inside. Ready to make it a reality.

"See you in there, champ! We've got this in the bag, just you wait and see!" Commented Kengo boldly. Believing again, that his words wrung true, as he too began making his way into the building. Knowing that the girls she be just about finished getting dressed.

A sigh fell past Gohan's lips as he looked at both their receding backs, feeling a little sorry for Kurigasa, since he was about to have his, admittedly perverted and fetishistic hopes for maid Azuki dashed soon enough…

 _A little later… inside the pool…_

"Oh man… sensei is so damn hot!"

"The only time I ever saw Shiria in her swimsuit was on the limited edition playgirl dvd, and now I get to see her in one in person!"

"Man… I'm so happy to be in Tenbi!"

"Same here, dude!"

Were just some of the many things the blushing, horny boys who'd gone into the pool first hollered, as they watched Aki Nijou and Shiria Ootsuka walk out in their _very_ tight-fitted one-pieces. Their hormone riddled minds split between the two, with sixty percent leaning towards gawking lecherously at the mind bogglingly voluptuous, full bodied, stunningly beautiful goddess of a nurse, that any boy or man would give an arm and a leg for a chance to _fuck_ her in every way possible. The blue haired beauty being the wet dream of many a young, adolescent boy in Tenbi, since they'd laid eyes on her.

The other forty percent leaning in favour of the pop idol Shiria. Having been huge fans of hers since her debut. Enamoured by the pink haired girl's gorgeous looks, and her own voluptuous body. Forget just simply being these boys wet dream for over a year, a lot of them had masturbated to the bubbly pop idol, with their main source materials for it being the limited edition dvd that showed her in a fetching swimsuit like the one she had on, or that one interview she'd done back on holiday awhile back, where the winds had lifted her skirt up, and the camera wasn't fast enough to move up in time, which gave everyone watching a very brief look under her skirt, at the lacy pink underwear she'd worn that day.

One thing the boys weren't split on however, was where they were all staring at for both of them. That being their chests of course! Watching both Shiria's humongous H-cup boobies, and Aki's colossal K-cup mountains bounce and jiggle around within their one-pieces in a way that fully hypnotised the hormonally charged youths.

" _Oh, come on! Do I not exist or something!?_ " Thought Minori with annoyance as she walked just behind Aki. Feeling and hearing the boys ogle and holler at her long time friend for her body and beauty. But yet none of them so much as glanced at her…"Argh, I just don't get it! My breasts are huge too, I've got a big ass, and I know I'm not lacking when it comes to looks either… So why is only Aki getting attention out of the two of us?" She muttered to herself despondently, pushing both her immense, perky, tear drop shaped I-cups together with her hands. The vast, malleable boob flesh of both squishing into one another, causing a plentiful amount of pale, mouth watering tit flesh to bulge up more and more out of the top of the one-piece, whilst her fully round, bubble cheeked hindquarters jiggled with each step she took.

"Maybe the problem doesn't lie there then." Quipped Aki calmly, having heard her old friend's distressed mutterings. All the while, the boys hollering increased as her titanic mounds mashed into themselves with every stride she took, giving all the horny boys an eyeful to remember, as they ricocheted off in either direction with excitable bounce after excitable bounce as the process repeated. Her own one-piece clad derriere wobbling with every step her lascivious, slender legs took. Just like Minori's, but more so.

"Then where does it lie, Aki?" The buxom principal snipped, mood downtrodden not only by the fact that that idiot Akaya would be competing along with the boys, said eccentric young man sauntering over on the other side of the pool to join the boys, but now also getting no attention from the young boys despite her incredible body and looks. Just what the hell was wrong with her anyway, that she wasn't even so much as _glanced_ at? Even for a split second? "Please tell me, I'd love to know!"

"Why do you want their attention anyway? Surely it's not that important…" Aki replied earnestly, not seeing why it was such a big deal.

This only earned a groan from the magenta haired principal. _"That's easy for you to say, Aki. Most of the guys in here are frothing at the mouth just watching you! Whereas I might as well be invisible!"_ Minori thought, feeling a blow to her pride at such a comparison. "It may not seem important to you Aki, since you get so much of it. But to me? It is important. As a gal, I feel like I should be getting some acknowledgement for what I've got! To be looked at as sexy and desirable, and by all rights, I should be! Yet not a single guy thinks I'm attractive… It's almost like I don't have any sex appeal whatsoever…" She sighed with a hint of depression.

" _I think you just answered your own question, Minori."_ Thought the blue haired nurse bemusedly. While something like that may sound dumb, especially given how the usually playful woman looked, it was something she herself had noticed over the years. Despite Minori's looks and hour glass figure that rivalled hers in almost every way, she had rotten luck when it came to attracting men. Akaya not counting since he was a different case altogether, and Minori wanted nothing to do with him if she could help it. Aki wasn't entirely sure what caused it to happen, but what she did know was that every time she tried to flirt with, or be seductive with a man, it always ended up the same way. With the guy either ignoring her, or awkwardly cringing at her advances as though she were also a man who was trying to flirt with them… It was quite the weird conundrum, now that she thought about it…

"Pardon me, miss Rokujou-san…"

"Hmm?" Turning her head, the somewhat depressed looking woman stopped in her tracks and laid her eyes on Yuuka. The secretary of the student council clad in the same one-piece as the rest having made her way behind them, and was rather close to the now pouting visage of Minori. Her eyes were closed like usual, but the smile on her face was a peculiar one, as she looked to have some sort of plastic encased dvd in her left hand by her side.

"You'll have to forgive me for eavesdropping, but I couldn't help overhearing the problem you've got for yourself, and I believe I might have a solution for it." The odd smile still on her face, she brought the encased disk up close to Minori's face.

"That right…" gently grabbing the disk off the young girl, Minori rose a brow in curiosity and confusion at the circular disk now in her hand. "Not to be rude but… how exactly is this supposed to help me, Yuuka?"

Her odd smile turning eerie, a small giggle leapt through the 3rd year's lips as her eye lids peeled open a little, showing a smidge of her devious looking brown eyes staring right into Minori's brownish-orange pools. "Once you see what's on there, you'll understand. The contents in it should give you what you need… and a whole lot _more_." Sounding quite provocative at the end, the girls eyes peeled shut again as she walked by Minori, the woman's eyes following her frame as she walked over to one of the podiums near the pool.

Minori couldn't help but notice though, the way the retreating lass's lithe legs seemed to stutter as she moved on, almost in a clunky sort of way. As though the muscles in her legs were having trouble working properly. Talk about a weird day already, first there was the news broken to her by Himegami that Haruko wouldn't be competing due to being 'physically incapable' of doing so, and now Yuuka gave her this disk that, according to her, would give her 'what she needed' and 'a whole lot more', whatever the heck that meant…

"Haah… I'm overthinking this… I'll just get to looking at this later, once this cavalry thing is over… It's worth a shot I guess…" She remarked with a sigh, deciding she'd watch whatever this was in her office later, the buxom woman brought the plastic covered disk up, and carefully lodged it between her gigantic melons. Hiding the thin, plastic covered, circular contraption deep in the ravine of her plush, pale and perky breasts, where it was practically swallowed by the expansive, spongy boob flesh. " _Since it's inside plastic, I won't have to worry about it getting wet when I'm in the water, so long as I keep it nice and tucked away._ " Smirking to herself, the full bodied principal began making her way over to Aki, who'd already made her way over to their starting place in the pool.

On the girls end of the pool itself, right around the middle, Azuki stretched out her arms to limber herself up for what was to come. Her eyes zoning in on Gohan with a confident and competitive grin, as the boy made his way onto the guys side with a sort of uncomfortable look on his face. " _Hope you're ready to lose, Gohan. Because I'm sure as hell going to win this time._ "

She wasn't the only one looking over at the boy though. Further down right from her, there was also Himegami and Inaho as well. The petite blonde smirking over at him in a knowing way, whilst Inaho sported a dark blush, and her lip began to quiver, as did her legs. A heat that she'd tried to deal with the other night coming back, making her loins feel funny all over again. Nobody seemed to notice this however, since their attention was far too preoccupied.

There was one more set of eyes far to the left of the girl's poolside, though these ones were not focused on the young demi-saiyan, but rather the fiery red head instead. They were narrowed and calculating. A thirst for revenge flowing right through them as the reddish-brown pools bore a hole through the feisty girl's skull. These eyes belonging to none other than the ravishing Chinese member of Venus, Yan Min. The young girl having been picked as Haruko Amaya's replacement since the girl wasn't fit to compete. This was all to perfect for her, as it meant she now had the perfect stage to get her vengeance upon that damnable, violent monkey.

"So, I take it you haven't gotten over what happened with her?" Demitra, who was right next to the Chinese native, asked rhetorically with a raised brow. Having noticed her fellow Venus member's thousand yard stare baring down on the tomboy. Her flat tone making it sound like she didn't really care, even though there was a small hint of concern in her eyes.

Rounding on her cohort, Yan Min levelled her with an annoyed look. "Not until I get my just desserts. This filthy monkey humiliated me!" Teeth gnashing down with a scowl, a fire burning even greater in her eyes for payback as the memory of what that monkey had done was still fresh in her mind. As was the ungodly embarrassment she'd suffered when that cocky wench had pulled her shorts down and off her in the air, and giving all those below them a clear, perfect view of _everything_ she going for her down below. "I won't be over this until I make her suffer the same humiliation-ne!"

A sigh broke through Demitra's lips at this. The girl bowing her head for a brief second, before beginning to turn away from the revenge-driven lass. "Very well then, if you must." To be fair, she could understand where her teammate was coming from, wanting retaliation and all for how she'd been wronged. "If you really feel that you have to do this, then go right ahead. I won't stop you."

Right as Demitra fully turned away, Yan Min's left arm came up as she placed her hand on the stoic gal. A plotting grin forming on her face. "Hold it there, Demitra. I'm gonna need your help for this-ne~."

"My help? What do you want me to do?" She asked, giving Yan Min a sideways glance this time, more out of curiosity than anything else, and not so much willing to get involved in her teammate's scheme.

"How good would you say your control is over water without the use of your maken?" Yan Min asked with an inquisitive, yet devious gaze.

"I would say it's solid, but that depends on what you want me to do?" She rebuked with a raised brow.

The plotting grin on Yan Min's face morphed into a sinister smile as she leaned in and whispered what she wanted her to do in her ear. Demitra simply blinked in slight surprise as she heard her cohort's request.

"Think you can do that?" She asked, pulling away from Demitra's ear.

"If I focus well enough… yes, it's doable." Demitra replied after a brief moment of silence.

"That's great! Just do that for me, and I'll handle the rest. I get my retribution, and nobody knows you had anything to do with it. Just please do me this one favour-ne?" Her tone held a hint of pleading in it, as her gaze mirrored the inflection of her voice.

For another moment, Demitra just stared sideways at her, uncertain if she should help or not. When she finally looked away from her again, a resigned sigh cut through her lips as she nodded her head. "Fine. Just this once… but don't expect me to help you out again if this feud between you two continues."

Yan Min's smile was practically beaming at the response she was given. "I appreciate your cooperation, Demitra."

A little ways away from her fellow members of Venus, Shiria cracked up a quizzical brow. " _Hmm, I wonder what they're talking about?_ "

"Ehem! Excuse me, everyone I'd like to have your attention for a moment, as it's time to explain the rules of the cavalry!" Came the amused voice of Yuuka over a microphone. The girl now standing over a podium overlooking all those in the water and standing on the pool's edge. Microphone in hand close to her lips with a close eyes smile. Though if one paid close enough attention to the girl's lower body, they'd notice her legs were stuttering here and there. While she did her best to hide it, she still hadn't fully recovered from the events two days prior. Her legs still feeling a little weak and unbalanced, while her anus _burned_ to a degree from how stretched out and ravaged it had been left by a certain half-breed's predatory manhood.

Seeing that she had everyone's undivided attention, she continued on, briefly explaining what exactly a cavalry was, where there was one 'rider' and several people holding them up that were called the 'horse'. 'The horse' would make the move down the path, typically at the behest of the 'rider', where they'd inevitably come into conflict with an opposing team. From there, she went on to explain the rules of the water cavalry. "The rules are simple, each of the rider's will be given a headband, and should it be snatched or the rider falls off his horse and lands into the water, they are eliminated. There will be no use of fists on anywhere above the neck, and similarly there will be no constriction, or elbow attacks."

Once she finished explaining the rules, everyone nodded their head in understanding. But she wasn't done just yet, as the main teams still had to be announced. Before that however… "Now, just to let you all know, unfortunately something has befallen Haruko Amaya-san, who was meant to compete today, which means we've had to regretfully pull her from today's event." A number of disgruntled, and even depressed groans came at that, all of which came from the guys side at this news. Without anyone else noticing, her eyelids peeled open a slight bit as her gaze fluttered over to Gohan, who'd become rather awkward at the announcement. Their eyes meeting for the briefest of instances as she gave him a 'I know that had something to do with you' look. "So with that in mind, we've managed to get a replacement for, even on such short notice. The one replacing her… will be Yan Min of team Venus!" She revealed cheerily, her eyes closing back up again and going back to her original visage, without a single soul other than Gohan noticing the change.

"Wait what!?" Turning on her feet so quick that she damn near created an after image of herself, Azuki looked up at Yuuka with a look of shock, before it flew over to the smug looking Yan Min who stared right back at her. " _Of all the girls that could've replaced Haruko… why did it have to be_ _her!?_ " Azuki thought to herself in a mixture of surprise and outrage. Her brows twitching irritably as she almost sneered at the haughty looking gal. She honestly couldn't _stand_ this bitch, and now they were on the same team as fellow riders… what sort of joke was this!? " _Tch, I suppose I'll have to forget about her for now. I can't afford to be distracted by her if I want to beat Gohan. She'd better not get in my way…_ " Turning away from the smug looking Chinese girl, Azuki let her discomfort and relatively high detest she felt for her ebb away as she calmed down quickly.

" _Ooh, this just got even more interesting…_ " Thought Chacha with a child-like grin. The cocoa skinned girl being just behind Azuki, as was Kimi. The shy girl choosing to ignore the tension rolling off Azuki and Yan Min.

"Yan Min was picked not only because she makes a fine replacement, but also because she was ranked in sixth alongside Azuki in the list of most popular girls according to the boys, which made her a shoe-in!" Yuuka informed with a smile, though inwardly snickered as she said this.

" _Wait a minute… she was?_ " Thought Kengo in confusion with a raised brow. Not that he had something against the girl or anything, as he himself actually ranked her quite highly, due in major part not simply to her looks, but to that fat, juicy booty she touted that he'd had a front row seat to stare at during the mock hockey game with Venus, along with _maybe_ a shameless fap in the shower afterward. A moment in time that he was extremely grateful to Azuki for, as without her that wouldn't have happened. But when it came to the list, he could've sworn it was Demitra who was tied with Azuki, and not her. Did he remember that wrong or something…?

" _Ufufu… let's see what happens with those two now. I have a feeling that something rather entertaining will come of it~."_ Yuuka thought to herself with another inward snicker. Truth was, Demitra actually had been the one tied with Azuki, but given the circumstance, she couldn't resist letting this happen and see what came of it. It was too good to pass up, given the constant vengeful looks Yan Min had been giving Azuki whenever they were in the same vicinity, she totally wanted to get her back, and Yuuka was more than just a little intrigued to see how she went about it.

God how she loved being able to manipulate things for her own amusement…

Bringing up the piece of paper that held the names of the most popular girls to her face, she pressed on. "The other riders will be as follows: Kodama Himegami of 2nd year, Azuki Shinatsu of 2nd year, Inaho Kushiya of 1st year, Shiria Ootsuka of 1st year, and finally Aki Nijyou representing the female teachers!" A high level of applause followed, again from the boys side, at the announcement of Aki. The hot, sexy school nurse looking like some sort of extremely well-endowed goddess to the hormonal teens.

Said 'goddess' looking over to the boys side, and giving Gohan a radiant smile, which just made him turn his head away as a blush creeped on to his cheeks.

"As for the boys-" Yuuka soldiered on, not missing a beat. "-They are as follows: Gohan Son of 1st year, Usui Kengo of 1st year, Kurigasa Kai of 1st year, Bao Tanaka of 1st year, Chishio Atgle of 1st year, and finally Akaya Kodai representing the male side as a teacher!"

With that out of the way, those who weren't in the pool already went in, the cool water brushing over their swim-suited bodies as they became submerged.

"Oi, Yuuka-san!" Called Minori as she dipped into the water, her body becoming submerged up to just under her under-boob.

"Yes, what is it miss Rokujou-san?" Yuuka replied back sweetly, turning her attention over to the heavily endowed principal.

"I was just wondering but, where did I rank on that list?" She asked, hoping it was at least an okay number, even if the boys reactions to her charms was non-existent. Surely she'd at the very least made the list, right? I mean come on, she was Tenbi's beautiful principal for crying out loud!

Giving the list of over a dozen names another look over, she pursed her lips bemusedly, while Minori secretly bit her lip in anticipation. "Unfortunately miss Rokujou, your name isn't on the list. You didn't make the cut I'm afraid."

"Guh!" It felt like a boulder that weighed a tonne suddenly crashed against the top of Minori's head, as she damn near tripped over herself in the water. A small wave of depression flying over her as she bowed her head comically with a downtrodden look. " _Not even on the list… you gotta be kidding me… I don't think my pride can take much more of this… Those damn boys wouldn't know a hot woman if she came up and slapped them!_ "

" _Jeez, that looked like it really got to her… Wonder why she isn't on it though? I would've thought she'd be a shoe-in for top three easily…_ " Thought Gohan curiously. Whilst he didn't like to rate people based solely on appearance if he could help it, he really couldn't understand what was going on there. As far as he was concerned, the passionate woman was highly attractive. Her face having a sort of roguish beauty to it that not even Azuki matched, a pretty cool personality from what he'd seen of her, and a delectable, perfectly round, supple ass that he'd love to meld his fingers into and kneed on until those plump mounds turned bright re-gah! Dammit his mind wandered again! Not now, definitely not now! He wouldn't lose focus to his libido here, under any circumstance if he could help it!

"Anyways, with that out of the way, guys and girls representatives, six for each team, please get ready! The team with all of their riders eliminated will lose the cavalry… representatives, please do your best!"

And so they did. Each of the riders got on top of their 'horse' which ranged from two-to-three people. The first being Aki as she and the other female riders put their headbands on, who slowly made her way atop Minori and Gohan's homeroom teacher Tomiko Amado. The brunette just smiling good naturedly as it would appear. Whereas Minori felt a tick mark appear over her head as she saw most of the boys gulp down heavily when Aki surfaced from the pool waters. Her soaked one-piece somehow fitting even tighter around her as it clung to her nearly like a second skin. Multiple thin trails of water leaking out of it down by the bottom just under her pelvis. Drizzling down her luscious, thicc thighs from where it had peered in after she'd submerged. The dark blue fabric near her rear crinkling as she bent over on her knees to steady herself on the two other women. Sinking into the crevice of her plump rump, and unintentionally giving a surreal level of emphasis on her perfectly round, enticingly pale, delectably fat and juicy derriere. All the while, her tear drop shaped, doe mounds bobbled around within the tightened confines of the swimwear's elastic fabric. The droplets of water that cascaded down from the drenched one-piece into the mighty swell of her K-cup cleavage gave those magnificent marsh mellows a clear sheen to them, as close to every boy saw down the neck window of her swimsuit, right into the heavenly chasm of her seemingly boundless wealth of delicious, dripping wet, creamy white delights of which no mortal man was ready for. Quite literally all those young men who saw it getting extremely hot under the collar, and in their groins.

" _Bunch of slobbering idiots… where's my attention huh?"_ Though Minori with a cartoonish scowl plastered on her face. Whatever the hell was on the disk that Yuuka gave her, it'd better be worth it!

Azuki and Yan Min also got on their 'horses' in a similar manner, Yan Min's being Demitra and a random 1st year girl, whilst Azuki's was a grinning Chacha, and a shy looking Kimi who only just managed to keep her head above the water. They got no such reception thankfully, as it was all on Aki, and a bit on the giddy looking Shiria too.

Yan Min nodded her head down to Demitra as she mounted on the two, and Demitra nodded back plainly. Looking over to Azuki, knowing what she had to do.

As Gohan got on top of his designated 'horse' of two boys, both of their arms intertwined to make it easier for him to stand on, he couldn't help but swiftly glance over to Inaho, who was still staring at him even as she rather shakily mounted herself on top of two other 1st year girls. Her cheeks dark red, and lip still quivering as their eyes met. The memory of what had gone down after his and Haruko's erotic shower antics flooding through his mind again…

 _Yesterday… following Gohan's and Haruko's shower sex…_

For a moment, the naked form of Gohan just stood there. Rooted in place, caught like a deer in the headlights with Haruko naked as the day she was born curled up and held in his arms bridal style. Having been turned into a glorified cum dump by the end of their excursion. His still somewhat erect penis lazily jutting forward, more towards the dainty feet of Himegami, who kept smiling over at him like the Cheshire cat.

Once the boy finally managed to break free of his stunned stupor, he almost jumped back at Himegami just standing there looking at him salaciously. "U-uhm, K-Kodama-chan… h-how long have you… b-been there…?" He stuttered, still in surprise over this sudden turn. His visage quickly becoming nervous.

"Hmm? How long? Oh, I'd say since you came from her grinding on you…" The petite blonde replied with an air of humour and arousal in her tone with a bemused look in her eyes.

"T-that long huh…?" The half-breed remarked rhetorically. A sizeable gulp going down his throat.

"Yep. And I have to say, it was quite _entertaining_. You really know how to put on a good show, Gohan-kun. Got me all worked up…"

Gohan felt himself swallow even harder at that, his nose just now picking up the strong scent of the petite blonde's arousal, and his cock responded in kind by twitching upwards in excitement. Slowly getting harder again.

"Oh my, looks like someone's getting excited. Was Haruko not enough?" She teased mercilessly, a humoured look in her emerald pools as her gaze fluttered between Gohan's face, and his hardening broadsword. "Honestly… Such a bold, greedy boy you are…"

"K-Kodama-chan… please stop… I-I need to get Haruko-chan back to her room…" He pleaded, not wanting to lose himself this quick. Not even noticing his use of the affectionate suffix.

Himegami had though, but chose to file it away for now. "Oh, is that right?" Stepping back, she gave the boy room to walk out if he wished.

Gohan took it without hesitation. "Th-Thank you." He nodded his head gratefully, as he carefully made his way through the door so Haruko wouldn't whack off anything.

Once he safely made it through though, Himegami brought her left arm up, her hand's fingers stretching out wide as she placed the hand up close to the nude boy's face, stopping him in his tracks. "Hold it right there mister, you're not getting away with it that easily. Especially after what you did to poor Inaho-san..." She stated matter of factly with a hint of foreboding in her words. Her arm coming back down and bending as she placed her hand on her hip.

That made Gohan freeze again. His eyes widening like saucers as she dropped that nugget of information on him. "I-Inaho saw that too…?" A part of him hoped she was joking on that, but he knew well that she wasn't.

"Oh yes she did. That's her bag over there." She confirmed, pointing at the fallen bag next to the bathroom door, which Gohan's eyes followed. His face contorting into a severe cringe. "You should've seen her. She didn't know what to make of what she saw. It brought up all kinds of emotions in her, watching you two." The biggest of which, from what she'd noticed had been the same as herself. A heated dose of arousal. "You've put her, and me in quite the state from your little affair, and for that I feel that a punishment is in order, and I have the perfect one in mind to call in that favour for." She remarked ominously. Her words even getting Gohan to break into a bit of a sweat.

"And that would be…?" He prodded cautiously, knowing it likely wouldn't end well for him at all. Feeling a bit of a pit forming in his stomach.

The smile he got back from Himegami could almost be considered evil. Her gaze lasering through him with an eerie level of merriment. "The water cavalry is tomorrow. Do you remember that wager Azuki made with you?"

"Yes…" He already knew where this was about to go…

The fact that her smile only broadened at his answer only confirmed it for him. "Well, tomorrow you'll be losing that wager. I think you having to be her servant for a day will be more than enough to make up for this, don't you?"

 _Back to the present… within the pool area…_

"Oi Gohan! Stop spacing out, it's almost time!" Called out Kengo as he put on his headband, knocking Gohan out of his flashback, and bringing him right back to the present.

"O-Oh, right… sorry about that. Just zoned out a little…" Gohan replied, though his tone made it clear he wasn't all that apologetic as he too put his headband on.

Kengo either didn't notice this, or just didn't give a shit. "Eh, whatever man. Right now, you need to be in the zone. We're counting on you to do your part."

"Sure. Whatever you say…" Gohan sighed in a resigned manner. " _I'll have to deal with her later. I just know it's going to be hard to explain to her what's going on with me. After what she saw, she at least deserves an answer…_ "

"Well then…" Yuuka started, one hand holding her cheek in a gushing way as she smiled deviously down at the competitors. Azuki, Yan Min and Gohan in particular. "The long awaited match shall start in accordance to the 'Venus map' in place." With everybody's attention drawn to her voice one more time, she delightfully recited as follows, "Here are the pairs, the flow for the two, the path the two takes will now intersect. For the sake of one's path, for the sake of proving oneself with all one's might, show Tenbi your strength. The path of the sun's child! PLEDGE IT TO THE SKY!" She roared passionately, as did everyone who was watching this from the side-lines to cheer on their side. The combined recantation being almost deafening.

And with that, the water cavalry had finally begun!

"Alright! Everyone do as planned!" Kengo commanded, as his 'horse' started trekking forward. As did the rest of them barring Gohan's and Kurigasa's.

The plan itself was actually rather simplistic in design, but effective nonetheless. It was basically just to ensure that they kept a numerical advantage against the girls. The biggest threats among the girls team were as of now: Azuki, Yan Min and Shiria. From what Kengo could see, in her current state Inaho wasn't a threat at all, more like an easy target that any of them could take out. Akaya-sensei, along with Chishio would go to take Aki on. Effectively neutralising the gorgeous goddess of a nurse, while he and Bao went to take on Himegami-senpai first. That left only Gohan and Kurigasa, who were charged with handling Azuki, and by extension Shiria too, as the boy had a hunch for some reason that she'd make a bee-line for Gohan.

"G-Gohan-kun…" Mumbled Inaho too low for anyone but herself to hear, the girl lost in her own little world as she stared across at the young man. Her legs still shaking, eyes looking almost as blank as a zombie's, cheeks flushed several different kinds of red.

"I-Inaho-san! What's the matter?" The young brown haired girl with coal black eyes holding on to Inaho's left foot asked with concern dripping from her tone. Not liking how Inaho seemed to be completely out of it.

"I don't think she's feeling too good. Look at her face! I think she might have a fever!" The other girl, a raven haired lass with pretty blue eyes remarked in equal concern. From her position, it looked like the girl may just topple over without realising it anytime soon!

The cavalry had already begun, and the other girls barring Yan Min for some reason had made their moves. Whilst they were here, rooted in place with a startlingly red-faced brunette who was about as unaware of her current location as one would be while in a drunken malaise…

Away on the left side from the shaking girl, Himegami let a sigh break through her lips. "In hindsight, we really should've replaced her too. She's too stuck in her own world thanks to Gohan-kun to do anything…"

"You're not wrong there mistress. She's really out of it…" Commented fire spirit off-handedly as he popped into existence right above the petite blonde's left shoulder for the first time in a couple of days.

"Yeah, she was out before she even got in…" Remarked lightning spirit, as he too appeared just above her other shoulder.

"H-Himegami-senpai!" Turning her head, said girl came face to face with Bao Tanaka just two metres away from her. The boy being the nerdy type, with a small, frail build. Thick, round glasses sitting on the ridge of his nose, blocking away his brownish eyes from sight. A few strands of his black hair falling down over the middle, and both sides of his temple.

Smirking to himself as Himegami lifted her arm up and pointed at the boy with her index finger, fire spirit flew to the boy and started screwing with him. Taken by surprise, the boy wasn't sure what was going as he felt something hit him across his cheek and earning a yelp of pain from him. He quickly brought his arm up to defend against whatever was hitting him. To which, all he saw was this weird, light cloudy thing in the shape of a tiny person above his raised arm.

"Mistress… we cannot be seen by normal people, right?" Questioned lightning spirit, looking somewhat confused by the boy's quick reaction. The spirit deciding to leave the Gohan boy out of the equation for seeing them since he was definitely _not_ normal.

"Yes… but, the 1st years or even those who were in Tenbi for half a year, they are able to use maken… so they have good vision. If they concentrate, they can vaguely sense your presence." She replied studiously. Not even the slightest bit taken aback by the scene unfolding before her. If anything, she almost wanted to chuckle at the nerdy boy, as he was clearly well out of his depth. Waving his other hand around rapidly in the air to try and swat fire spirit down, with all the coordination of a spastic who'd just gotten high as a kite from taking meth. "If that's the best he can do, it's just a matter of time..." She commented with a matter-of-fact tone as she crossed her arms under her chest.

A bit of a ways behind her was Kengo, who'd had his 'horse' of three other 1st year boys stop as he surveyed the situation with Himegami and Tanaka. " _Heh, looks like she's open. Good job Bao, you're making a hell of a distraction._ " The boy thought to himself cleverly, as he motioned the boys below him to start moving over there at a steady pace so as not to tip the girl off. This gave Kengo plenty of time to 'analyse' her properly. Or in layman's terms, he was ogling that small, pert butt of hers for all it was worth, as the soaked elastic fabric of her one-piece clung to her tightly, allowing both her small, yet round cantaloupes to be emphasized through it, as well as the crack that separated them. Taking all the time in the world it felt like, to admire its majesty.

Whereas Chishio came up closer and closer to Aki. The boy having a rather slender build, with midnight black hair that had a few strands jutting in different places around his face, and blue eyes that shimmered with confidence despite the one he was tasked to help bring down being quite easily the hottest and sexiest woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

Akaya merely moseying behind the boy, a care-free smile on his face. His eyes however, told a different story. In truth, he was just going to wait for the boy to get eliminated before he charged. After all, Aki was still an original member of maken-ki like himself, and certainly had more skill and finesse to her then the boy did by a significant margin. Despite the eye-poppingly massive obstructions on her chest that could easily hamper her.

Meanwhile, Azuki wasted not even a second having both Chacha and Kimi make a bee-line for Gohan. Her fiery eyes dead set on the boy, and claiming sweet victory over him, to wash away the sting of her previous loss to him, and the subsequent humiliation that followed after. Her face set in an almost animalistic, toothy grin.

Of course, she wasn't the only one who had the boy in mind. As Kengo had expected, Shiria also went on the move, and had the girls holding her up charge straight for the spiky-haired boy. The two being almost side by side with the other as they trekked forward with purpose. Though the cutesy smile on her face and the excited look in her eyes was quite the contrast to Azuki's look.

"Gohan-kun! I'm coming for you!" She announced in a happy-go-lucky tone, which briefly distracted Chacha and Kimi enough to allow her little team to pull ahead in the race toward the half-breed.

"Tch, oh no you don't! He's mine, get out of my way!" Azuki shouted hotly at the bubble-gum haired girl. Feeling rather irritated by the girl's intrusion. This was to be her redemption dammit! There was no way she'd let the Venus girl steal that from her. Not a chance in hell!

Azuki only got even more annoyed when Shiria turned her head back to her for a quick moment and childishly stuck her tongue out at her defiantly, before getting her 'horse' to move down even faster as she pulled her head back in Gohan's direction and locked sights with him.

" _Damn, it looks like Usui was spot on with his assumption about Shiria. At this rate, she'll reach him before Azuki does. That could get messy…_ " Deciding what needed to be done, Kurigasa got the boys under him to swiftly move forward, not for the pop-idol, but for Azuki. "I'll hold Azuki-chan off! You work on taking down Shiria, okay?" Not giving Gohan any time to answer, the boy's team blitzed off, avoiding Shiria altogether as the y circled round over to Azuki to cut her off at the pass, and hold her off until Gohan had safely dealt with Shiria.

Noticing his approach, Azuki felt a tick mark appear over her temple. Teeth gritting with aggravation at yet another roadblock in her way, this time in the form of the idiot brute Kurigasa, who'd tried to win a date off her from a duel, and had the nerve to stare down her skirt at her panties during that fight like some horny oaf. " _Not you again! I don't have time for this!_ "

Back with Gohan, the boy let a groan creep out of him. " _Guess I don't have a choice here, do I?_ " The young demi-saiyan thought as he briefly closed his eyes. The uncomfortableness of his groin still nagging on him within his trunks, but thankfully so far it hadn't gotten worse. Not yet anyway, as Shiria came within spitting distance of him. Gohan bent his arms as he brought his hands up, curling his fingers into a gripping motion as he prepared for the lively, buxom girl to reach him.

Shiria met the gesture her own as she got within a few small inches of him. Her fingers intertwining with his and gripping down as she all but shoved herself into him with a beaming smile. "Oh Gohan-kun, looks like it's you and me~!" The girl damn near sang out cheerily, as she started pushing against him with fervour.

" _Looks like she's trying to eliminate me herself. I guess I should've expected that._ " And if he was being honest with himself, with the amount of strength she was mustering into her hands and arms right now, if it'd been any other boy in his shoes, she may very well have knocked them off by now.

"Hehe, as expected of you, my perfect knight~! You didn't even budge!" She complimented with a starry gaze, as she put even more power behind her, rotating both their intertwined hands upside down in a clinch, which allowed her to push her body even closer to the boy.

Gohan felt his cheeks burn red as her gigantic globes squashed into his chest. The malleable mounds being flattened out within her one-piece like a pair of thick pancakes, with some of her enriching, expansive boob flesh bulging up enough for it start spilling out over the top of the one-piece, as he felt her nipples harden underneath the elastic fabric, and poke into his chest through the swim-suit. Her pretty, blemish-less face coming so close to his that their foreheads touched. His skin tingling as her hot breath blew over it.

" _D-Damn it, this isn't good…_ " The feeling of her being this damn close, where her hot breath tickled his face, her eyes staring into his, and her breasts mashed against him this much… those incredible, doughy mounds that were unbelievably soft to the touch… and yet they were also so perky… He could feel his heart beat beginning to increase rapidly as he felt them once more… His little head reacting in kind as it became fully erect again, throbbing at the opportunity to be trapped between those soft mountains again… savouring the feel of their spongy flesh as it thrusted through them with reckless abandon, until his release came in with- " _Gah! No… no… no! Not now, not now!_ " The boy screamed in his head, desperately wrestling control away from his rising libido.

"Having trouble, Gohan-kun~?" She whispered into his ear, moving her head so it was above his shoulder, and her lips were barely a centimetre away from his ear. Her voice turning from playful to seductive in the blink of an eye. "I can tell you're getting worked up again, just like before… If you'd like, we could eliminate ourselves right now, and go somewhere more secluded for round two~."

Gohan felt himself gulp down even harder, his blush intensifying as his manhood started throbbing even more inside his trunks. If it could speak, it would be screeching at him to take that offer, and get another helping of the voluptuous pop-idol. As strong as the urge was though, he resisted it. He couldn't falter here. He still had to pay back that favour to Kodama-chan, as much as he didn't really want to do it. That meant he couldn't fall here. No, the only one he could fall to-no, that he _had_ to fall to today, was Azuki.

Speaking of Azuki, whilst Gohan had his roadblock to deal with in the form of Shiria and his own primal instinct, the fiery tomboy was currently in her own test of strength with Kurigasa. Their hands clasped together as both tried to outmuscle the other, and from the looks of things, Kurigasa was slowly starting to win out. The tall, muscular boy pushing the hot-headed red head back.

" _Tch! Damn it all, this lumbering idiot doesn't know when to quit!"_ Azuki thought madly to herself, putting more strength into her arms to push him right back, only for the big guy to push her right back with just as much strength. " _I'll give this dumbass one thing, he's got some muscle to him alright…"_ Looking past the boy, she saw Gohan struggling with Shiria, as the girl practically had him in deadlock. " _Shit, at this rate she might actually take him out before I get there… I can't allow that to happen. Not a chance! Nobody'll stop me from getting my get back on him. Not her, and_ _definitely_ _not this jackass!_ " Feeling a renewed vigour, Azuki's teeth ground down to the point of almost cracking, as she suddenly summoned forth strength she previously didn't have.

"W-what the!?" Yelped Kurigasa in surprise, Sweating like a bull in a china shop as Azuki all but clamped her fingers down on his hands with the grip of a vice, as she started pushing him back with a look of determination, and indignant fury in her eyes.

Back with Gohan, the boy steeled himself through his intensifying arousal, as he slipped one of his hands away from Shiria's and under-hooked his arm under her left thigh. Taking the busty pinkette by surprise as he lifted her leg up off the girls arms under her in record time. Her curvy leg bending over his muscled appendage, as his other hand forced her clasped hand to her shoulder. "Sorry about this!"

Given the girl's background with wrestling, she instantly recognised what he was about to do, as he lifted her body off the ground quick as lightning, twisting her body upside down as the hand he'd placed on her silky thigh started pushing as he torqued his own body to the side and away from her team. The demi-saiyan giving her absolutely no time to try and counter as he freed his other hand from hers, while his other hand pushed her lower body down with a good deal of power, as he made to body slam her into the pool.

At the same time, Azuki was done playing around, and stunned Kurigasa even more as she hopped off her pals, and hooked her pale, sexy legs around his neck. The boy getting treated to some quality camel-toe peeking through the elastic fabric that covered her crotch for a split second, which was about as close as he'd ever get to it. A feral smile crawling over Azuki's infuriated face. "Now then, get out of my way!" She roared, torqueing her body in mid-air as her strong, toned legs pulled Kurigasa straight off his perch, flipping him sideways as she gave him a patented Shinatsu-style hurricanrana!

The poor boy didn't even have time to think before his hulkish frame slammed into the waters of the pool. Water splashing everywhere as the boy was submerged into the liquid, at the same time as Shiria was too.

"Wowza! Looks like we've got ourselves an elimination for both sides! Both Shiria Ootsuka and Kurigasa Kai have been eliminated!" Yuuka announced with gusto. Her tone showing her excitement over the whole thing as she watched on.

" _Now Demitra…"_ Yan Min thought, conveying those words with her eyes as she looked down at her teammate.

Nodding her head, the soldier-like girl freed one of her hands from holding Yan Min up, as she started focusing on the form of Azuki with intense scrutiny. Her hand's fingers curling and shaking as she pointed it at the girl, specifically at her soaked swimsuit as she nimbly landed back on her friends arms in a crouch.

Unknowing as to what Demitra might be trying to do, Azuki levelled a predatorial gaze upon Gohan as she landed back on her perch, her bouncy borderline F-cup boobies jiggling like crazy inside her one-piece. A great deal of delight filling her at him still being in this, as he looked back at her at the feeling of being watched by her bestial gaze. The toothy, feral grin of hers transforming into the full, tooth baring smile of a hungry lioness that'd just cornered her prey.

And with no more obstructions or distractions in her way as far as she knew, it was time for her to pounce…

 **AND CUT!**

 **That's the end of this one, and boy did I leave on a cliffhanger! Don't worry though, you'll get the continuation of this on the 15** **th** **. In the next chapter we'll see the conclusion of the water cavalry and more! Wonder what Yan Min's got Demitra doing? Azuki's so focused on beating Gohan, and everyone else is so focused on other things going on, that nobody seems to notice Yan Min setting the pieces of her revenge against our favourite tomboy into place.**

 **Oh well, they'll all find out soon enough what she has in store for Azuki, as will all of you! Hope you stay tuned for what happens next.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Makenball Z:**

 **Chapter 12:** **The water cavalry draws to a close, an unexpected ending follows?**

 _Following the elimination of Shiria and Kurigasa… Right as Azuki started staring down Gohan…_

As Yuuka finished announcing the elimination of both riders, both Kurigasa and Shiria surfaced from the water and began swimming away to the side-lines. Shiria holding a pout on her face from being essentially refused by Gohan this time. " _Now that was just mean. He could've been more polite than that. I wouldn't have minded throwing myself into the water on purpose if he really wanted me to… There was no need to slam me like that…"_ She wasn't lying to herself either. Despite her confrontational and aggressive display earlier, that was just for a little fun between them. If only he'd bothered to ask politely, she'd have had no problem throwing it for him in this case. After all, if the boys did win, that meant the two of them would be in the same swimming sessions together. If anything, she herself _wanted_ the boys to win for that reason alone. The event itself being nothing but a bit of entertainment. Obviously he didn't see it that way though…

As for Kurigasa, he had the cheesiest grin on his face as he approached the pool-side. Not just for the simple fact he'd done his part reasonably well… but also for the fact that he'd come so close to his crush's womanhood, even if it was just peeking through that soaked elastic fabric. " _One of these days, I know I'll woo her enough for her to show me that in full, and so much more…_ " He thought to himself lustfully with a pinkish red blush coating his cheeks.

For a moment, the two responsible for those respective eliminations just stared across at one another. Azuki gazing over still crouched down like a hungry lioness ready to strike at any moment. Muscles and joints tensed up for the coming showdown. Whereas Gohan just stood atop the arms of both boys making up his horse. His swift elimination of Shiria giving them a huge swell of confidence that he would defeat Azuki despite the bestial look she was giving him, along with a still present air of jealousy over him getting so hands on and personal with the pink-haired bombshell not even a moment prior. The half-saiyan's eyes meeting hers with a determination of his own. Not to win mind you, but rather to make it seem like she beat him fair and square, and not simply because he threw the bout on purpose. Azuki in a way was like him deep down, if he didn't feel like he'd earned something through an actual effort, then it would be meaningless.

That being said though, he'd like to get this over with relatively quick, before a stroke of unluckiness hit him again. His manhood was already throbbing after Shiria's little close encounter, and he could scarcely deal with something as erotic as that, if not more so right after it for fear of his little head taking control fully.

Once the moment passed, Azuki wasted no time giving an affirmative nod to both Chacha and Kimi. Chacha sported an amused grin as both her and her petite pal nodded in response and quickly made an uninterrupted beeline for the waiting half-breed. The fired up red head almost springing off them from her crouched position as her arms came up, hands looking like prepped claws as she shot out for him, and his hands met hers and clasped together. Elbows bending as they began the struggle for dominance.

Further down the pool, Himegami spared a glance back at the duo one more time, as a small grin came back to her face. " _Looks like he's going to keep his word as expected…_ _Good_ _boy, Gohan-kun…_ " The small grin came off the blonde's face though as she heard the nerdy boy- what was his name again?- call out to her.

"Hi-Himegami-saaaaaan!" The boy yelled out in a rather high pitch, his voice almost breaking as he swiped his raised hand around his head so much that fire spirit was even forced to pull back from him.

" _What does this idiot want?_ " Thought the twin-tailed loli in irritation. The high pitch of his squeal-like yell stinging her ear drums.

"We are the Kodama fan club!" He exclaimed loudly with genuine pride and reverence, as he and his 'horse' of three other boys, a chubby bodied and faced brown haired boy in the front, and two lanky, black haired boys at the back, started shedding passionate tears. "Even if you're the smallest girl in the team, we will always think of you as the best and our feelings are real!" They all exclaimed passionately this time. Their tear shedding eyes zoning in on her chest as they said this, making it clear they weren't referring to simply her height, but her near non-existent bust. "No! Small ones are much better!" They amended with teary eyed zeal, only enforcing the obvious fact of her _small_ breasts.

Himegami flinched back with her raised hand starting to shake in embarrassment. Her cheeks turning red, beads of sweat starting to roll down her face, her lips peeling wide open in a fierce cringe as she grit her teeth. The double reminder of her tiny assets, combined with the obvious, creepy fanboyish passion and apparent lust each boy had for her flooring her for a brief moment. _"These damn perverts, what the hell do they think they're saying!?"_

It only got worse, as the quad of horny fanboys just kept rambling on about her body, mostly her chest. A shadow fell over Himegami's face as she bowed her head down, beads of sweat still rolling down her face as her blush only got worse. The left side of her face beginning to twitch more erratically in agitation as they jabbered on, to the point where the trio of girls below her acting as the 'horse' began to sweat with nervous looks. The longer this went on, the more of a ticking time bomb the petite girl became.

"Tch, damn these guys! So what if she has small breasts, huh!?" Fire spirit yelled out to the quad of pervy fanboys. His right hand waving back behind him at Himegami and her tiny chest.

"How rude… to say it's like a washboard…" Commented lightning spirit as he caught on to one of the things that the rider boy said during his their rambling. "I mean… they're not _wrong_ … but still…"

By now, neither of the spirits had noticed the drastic shift in Himegami's demeanour. Her entire body shaking as she clenched her teeth down harshly, her cheeks now beat red, and the rest of her face was starting to change to that too out of both embarrassment and _rage_. " _I've had enough of this…"_ the girl thought to herself, her head raising up, showing her eyes alight with righteous fury, as she took both spirits by surprise and grabbed them. Hands clenching into balled fists as she had them in her grasp.

Her grip tightened like a vice around the two hapless spirits, as both of them felt her malicious aura rolling off her in waves. The two immediately starting to sweat bullets with panicked looks as they realised they'd just unintentionally pissed her off even more. "How dare… you…" The two were able to glance back at her as the words filled with barely contained outrage filtered through. An unsettling smile now on her face, but her eyes held no less of the fire of righteous fury. If anything, it'd only increased…

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!?/GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!?" They both screamed simultaneously as Himegami mustered up quite the level of strength as she flung her arms up in the air, throwing up high into the air at such speeds one wouldn't be faulted for thinking they'd been shot out of a cannon…

"Get out of my sight!" She roared with a comically enraged look on her face, as the two disappeared into the aether. After a small moment, Himegami settled back down into wearing a twitching smile that promised pain as she looked back over at the merry band of fanatics. Her blush coming down as well once she glared over at them. "Fine then… you want to provoke me huh? Let's see if you can take me then!" She exclaimed in indignation, before she motioned for the girls to move fast as she bent over and placed one of her hands down on the front girl for stability.

The quad of geeky, perverted boys was taken aback as the girls charged them with an angry looking Himegami. The petite blonde bringing up her other arm, which wasn't placed down, and curling the fingers of it's hand as the entire arm starting glowing with a whitish aura similar to ki, only it was element instead, and she was using it to enhance her strength considerably.

The nerdy rider, Bao, was able to figure this out fairly quickly, and as she came up close and shot her arm out for him, the boy couldn't help but torque his body and attempt to duck, fearing that she may very well hit him with that, and if she did it'd easily knock him out cold.

Of course, hitting above the neck was against the rules and would merit an instant disqualification from the water cavalry if she went through with it. So Himegami stayed her hand from clenching into a fist to sock his face off, or even keeping it open for a hard slap that at this point, with how much element was powering her appendage, would be the equivalent of smacking him sideways with a two tonne boulder. Rather, she decided it was good enough to swipe the ducking boy's headband clean off his head in one go.

The boy looked up in alarm as he felt the red fabric get wrenched off his head in a split second, his hands instinctively traveling up the sides of his head and feeling nothing but his hair.

"Hmph! Using this as a lesson, why don't you try and do things more moderately next time so you don't make me angry…" She quipped, feeling herself calm down as she eliminated the bumbling fools.

Of course, this left her wide open, and if she'd felt any sort of joy from getting rid of the gaggle of nerdy fanboys, it was quickly dashed and replaced with shock as she suddenly felt someone's fingers latch on to her headband from behind and pull it off her head with casual ease. Turning halfway around to look behind her with a look of surprise, she saw none other than a grinning Kengo staring back at her, with her headband in hand.

"You know… your face is still really cute even when you're angry, Himegami-senpai!" The boy pointed out honestly, as his grin became just a little bigger.

"Usui…" She mumbled, whilst her team were a bit more vocal, almost shouting the boy's name in shock. " _How did he get behind me…?_ "

The answer was rather simple, she was just completely unaware of the fact that Bao was nothing more than a decoy, so Kengo could get behind her and her team without being noticed and snatch her headband. It had actually been apart of the boy's plan to get rid of her all along. Of course, he could've done this before she snatched his headband too, but he was enjoying the view of her small, tight ass just too much to rush. Especially when she'd rushed them like that, all bent over and such. It only made the view of her elastic clad rump that much better, as her butt cheeks had practically started pressing into the fabric, making the small but round mounds push out, putting greater emphasis on them than ever before. Fabric sinking into the crack of her ass just a little bit more, only making the desire for the boy to one day bend her over like that and plug the tiny hole between said cheeks with his currently erect manhood all the greater. Consensually of course, he was a gentlemen after all.

"Oh, by the way, I love small boobs too." He finished with a lewd blush on his face. imagining what those tiny lumps of hers would look like bare…

Growing a tick mark on her forehead, Himegami rounded on the boy and slapped him hard across the face. Damn near knocking the boy off his own 'horse' as his whole upper body tilted off to the side from where her hand was going. A red hand print appearing on his face as a bit of spittle flew out of his open mouth.

Now that she was no longer apart of the cavalry, she didn't have to concern herself with getting DQ'ed. And _boy_ did she take some small satisfaction in it despite the comically enraged expression on her face as she yelled, "Dumbass!" at him.

"We've got two more eliminations it seems, folks! Bao Tanaka of the boys team, and Kodama Himegami of the girls team are out!" Yuuka announced humouredly with her amused smile still etched on her face.

Back with Inaho and her team though, they still hadn't moved. And if anything, Inaho had gotten _worse_. Her cheeks having turned such a dark red that they were almost the colour of wine. Her zombie-like eyes swirling as she stared over at Gohan currently locked in a test of strength with a focused Azuki. A huge gulp fell down her throat, her breathing ragged as her mind continued to travel in a world of its own. One that involved the ripped half-breed her eyes were fixated on. Knees coming together as her weakening legs quaked even more.

"Oh jeez! What are we going to do!? She's getting even worse!" Remarked the young brown haired girl holding her up from the left in serious worry. Beads of nervous sweat trailing down her temple.

"I don't know…" Replied the raven haired lass next to her, holding up the girl's other side. Seeming uncertain of what to do. "I never thought something like this would happen. I mean, I know I saw her acting weird before the cavalry started but she didn't seem all that bad… certainly not like this…"

"Maybe we should… drop her into the water?" The brown haired girl broached with a conflicted tone.

"Huh? Drop her?" The other girl replied. A bit of incredulity leaking through.

"Yeah. She clearly isn't in any state to be here, and she's only getting worse the longer she's here. I know that'll give the boys a leg up on us but what choice do we have?" Looking up at red faced, quivering girl the brunette frowned with a look of empathy in her eyes. "Inaho-san should be in bed resting, or in the nurses office being taken care of, not out here…" The girl reasoned, her words seeming to get through to her teammate a little, a she too looked up worriedly at the sickly looking girl.

Unbeknownst to either girl, someone else had noticed the state Inaho was devolving into. The narrowed eyes of the ever charming Akaya looking over at the poor girl with a frown of his own, before he quickly replaced it with a light smile. "Give me a minute, boys!" was all the warning he gave his slowly moving 'horse' of two boys, as he leaped off their joint arms high into the air, reaching above the blushing, zoned out, buxom brunette. Showing perfect control of his body in mid-air, the handsome man turned his body upside down and stretched his arms out passed his head straight, as he dived back down. His landing soft and graceful as he halted his momentum completely the moment the open palm of his right hand clenched down on her shoulder, taking the two girls under Inaho by surprise with the added weight as his other hand came up and plucked her head-band off without a bother.

The two girls looked up at him, as they saw him give them both a light smile while he did an effortless one-handed handstand on the shaking lass. "That's her out. As your newest sensei, I believe it is my duty to recommend that you take this girl back to the changing room and lay her down. Aki should be by to look at her in a little bit~." He explained with a cool, charming tone. Giving the two girls a wink that earned a blush from both of them as they nodded their heads, not just from how handsome he was, but also for the fact that unlike the other boys who wore trunks a dark shade of blue, he wore a tight fitting, pitch black speedo for some ungodly reason. Following that, he bent the arm that was holding him up on the girl's shoulder, and used whatever force he could muster from that to springboard off, doing a fancy looking back flip in the air, before landing back on his two students acting as his horse with the grace and finesse of an Olympic gymnast. Not losing even the slightest bit of balance landing on the wet arms of his pupils again.

"And with some impressive moves, Akaya-sensei has eliminated Inaho Kushiya from the girls team!" Yuuka announced with the same level of cheer.

"Good going sensei! You just gave us the number advantage!" One of the duo of boys holding him up, a shaggy auburn haired youth praised with an excited grin. The other boy, who had somewhat spiky black hair nodded in agreement.

Akaya, despite the smile he gave outwardly, snorted bemusedly on the inside. " _Oh please… with how bad she was we already had the number advantage from the start. That was just me doing the girl a favour is all._ " Judging from the constant staring at a certain somebody down the pool, it was pretty clear to him that he had something to do with it. Turning his head in Gohan's direction, the man couldn't help the humoured look that came over his features. " _Perhaps the saviour of earth showed her his more_ _erotic_ _side. Given what I managed to coax out of Shiria when she woke up after their little rodeo, it's certainly quite the experience._ " Oh yes, he knew about that. It wasn't hard to figure out considering the girl still reeked of sex when she came back to their temporary apartment, _and_ there was also the fact that Yuuka had contacted him personally, instead of his other Venus girls, about the situation that had gone on with his little pop-idol and the boy. He was the one that had helped her out with the uniform, and promised to keep quiet and feed the girls whatever story she wanted him too, so long as she let him in on all the details.

She'd of course agreed to this, very willingly and happily he might add, and shared with him every little _juicy_ detail about what went down. And he had to admit, the kid had some serious spunk to him given the _vivid_ descriptions she'd gave him, and was even cheeky enough to casually remark about how she just knew Shiria wouldn't be the only one experiencing him either.

If everything she said about it was true, and he had no reason to doubt her, then she definitely wasn't wrong with that little observation. The boy sounded like quite the apex sex fiend indeed…

Putting that aside though, and focusing back in on this fun little sporting event he was playing in, he smirked deviously as his eyes dipped down to bare his gaze on the hot headed Shinatsu girl currently embroiled in a battle for supremacy with the boy. Her back turned to him from a good distance away, all of her attention laser focused solely on him, trying to overpower him in their little strength test. " _She's wide open, and not paying attention to anything behind or above her… It would be so easy to just jump over there and take her headband too._ "

However, before he could decide to go for it, he felt eyes boring into the back of his skull that gave him pause. Turning his head to glance behind him, he was met with the scowling visage of Yan Min. The message in the girl's borderline glaring eyes was clear as crystal: 'Don't you dare. She's _mine_.'. Sufficed to say, it wasn't hard for him to see the grudge his student still carried for the red-head after that little incident in the mock hockey game. Knowing better than to try and tread on that landmine, he simply nodded his head at her, showing that he understood the predicament and would back down.

Yan Min seemed satisfied with that, as she nodded back with her look returning to her typical haughty smirk and gaze, as she moved her attention back to Azuki. Whilst he just rolled his eyes at the antics going on. " _Ah, I wonder what she has in store for her?_ " he thought to himself with intrigue, lulling his head downward with a devilishly striking smile, one hand placed on his neck while the other was on his head as he tilted his upper body sideways in a swift, and flamboyant pose atop his two male students.

At the same time as all of that went down, Chishio Atgle's team finally confronted Aki's team. The woman giving him a simple, pointed look as she bent her legs just a little bit to prepare for his coming attack given he was mere metres away from her. A small bit of anticipation filling her at what the youthful boy might try.

An attack that never surfaced, as the boy suddenly felt a huge gulp of spit go down his throat. For as much as the boy had tried to prepare himself to take on the heavenly gorgeous nurse, there was nothing that could prepare the hormone riddled youth for the one-piece clad, indescribably sexy woman that stood slightly bent over just a few metres away from him. His cheeks turning a dark shade of red, as his head dipped down just a tad, as his gaze zoned in wholesale on the drop dead ravishing beauty's world record setting large rack. The two tear drop shaped, creamy white globes of heaven meeting his eyes through the opening in at the top of her one-piece. Showing the boy untold amounts of pale boob flesh held closely together. Both of the titanic, tender mounds dangling above the water, swaying from side to side in slow, hypnotic movements like a pendulum swinging back and forth, jiggling as they rose and fell with each breath the blue-haired, voluptuous goddess took, lightly pressing into one another as a few droplets of water cascaded down the expansive, creamy mounds. With one in particular veering off course and managing to trail down the side of one of her bottled up tits, disappearing into the valley of her tightly held cleavage.

Gaining the quickest boner of his life, short hot breaths fluttered through Chishio as he fell prey to Aki's entrancing K-cup boobies. The boy going stock still as he shamelessly stared down into her divine valley of soft, perky boob mountains.

He wasn't the only one captivated though, as the three boys below him also blushed heavily, with a light bit of drool falling out of their open mouths as they ogled the nurse's _gargantuan_ globes of flesh with unbidden desire.

Boy what any of them would do just to get a minute alone with this woman. To know what it felt like to knead their quaking hands into those soft, perky pillows, and plunge their faces deep into the overwhelmingly large chasm of her cleavage, nuzzling themselves into all that creamy goodness with twice the elation and joy a domesticated pet would for their owner…

Aki for her part simply sighed at this, Having become pretty used to this sort of thing happening. She'd hoped he'd at least try to take her on, instead of just standing there ogling her super-sized siamese twins like a starving man who'd just found a juicy piece of meat after not eating for a week. She stayed her hand from simply grabbing the young man's headband off, considering how unbelievably easy it would be now for a moment. She still wanted to give the boy a chance to try and take her down, so she'd give him about a minute to snap out of it, before she reached over and took.

Tomiko seemed to find the whole thing rather funny, if the giggling coming out of her lips was anything to go by. Looks like the boy and his unfortunate pals had immediately fallen prey to Aki's boob trap. She didn't blame them really… pretty much every guy that Aki came in contact with had a similar reaction to those bazookas of hers protruding from her chest. Yet still, despite how many times she'd seen it happen, it never stopped being amusing for her.

Minori on the other hand, was anything _but_ amused at the display. A large tick mark appearing over her temple, as her teeth grinded down like an angry bloodhound with a cartoonish looking glower over her face. " _Oh come on…! Are you fucking_ _kidding_ _me!? One look and they all turn into slobbering idiots, while I get nothing from them every time I decide to try and have some fun flirting with one?_ " She thought incredulously. Seething on the inside and out with barely controlled anger. She hadn't even _tried_ to look seductive, and she'd had him ogling her like some braindead, horny buffoon who hadn't seen an attractive woman their whole lives... Seriously, what did her long-time friend have that she didn't? "E-HEM!" she ground out, more than loud enough for the boy and his pals to hear.

The noise actually did manage to knock Chishio out of his funk surprisingly enough. The boy blinking in momentary surprise as his reddened cheeks simmered down a good deal, now more aware of what was going on, his gaze shifted up to Aki's face as he shook his head to try and rid himself of any perverted thoughts, which was difficult considering that just the smallest dip of his vision would bring him right back down to looking at the mighty swell of her colossal cleavage.

" _damnit Chishio, focus… you've got to defeat her!_ " The boy tried to hype himself up, having been told that he and Akaya would team up to take the full-bodied nurse down, and since Akaya didn't seem to be joining him right now, he supposed he'd have to do it alone!

With a look of determination reappearing in his eyes, the boy prepped himself to take her headband, something which while he was stood there mindlessly ogling her not a moment ago would've been easy for her to just reach over and snatch his. The boy not even registering this fact of how she'd essentially been nice enough to just remain in place and allow him time to snap out of his haze before she did anything.

" _Okay, I can do this!_ " He hyped himself up, as he didn't waste any more time and went on the attack, starting off with a feint that made it look like he'd throw a jab from the right, and it seemed as though the woman had taken the bait, as her left hand came up to block. Seeing the opening he needed, the boy let his feint fall by the wayside as his other hand came shooting up from the left, fingers curling as it prepared to nab the bustiest woman in Tenbi's headband.

The boy didn't get the result he expected however, as Aki's hand that appeared to come up to block the feint suddenly arced backwards and struck his extending appendage away with a swift, well timed backhand to the wrist.

 _Boing!_ whilst Chishio was taken aback for a split second by the woman's counter, he found himself even more floored in a different way, as his eyes were rewarded with the sight of the knockout nurse's enormous fun-bags raised into the air, with a few extra millimetres of heavenly boob flesh pooling out of the top of the one-piece, before gravity pulled them right back down with a hefty bounce due to the abrupt body movement. Settling down into a slight jiggle fit once they came back to their stationary position.

Another large gulp fell down Chishio's throat at the titillating display, the boy quickly clenching his eyes shut for as he shook his head to rid himself of any perverted thoughts for the moment. " _Damnit Chishio don't look at them! I mustn't be tempted again, at least until I eliminate her for the team!_ "

This, unfortunately for the struggling boy, would prove to be a task too great for him to undertake, as he threw caution to the wind by throwing a flurry of attacks from both directions with both of his hands. All of which were just aiming straight for the woman's headband in a mad dash to defeat her as soon as possible. Which proved to be his undoing, as Aki blocked and countered every single attempt, in a similar fashion to the first counter of hers.

 _Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing!_ _Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing!_ _Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing!_

" _H-H-Ho…ly shit…_ " Was the only thought that passed through Chishio's shell-shocked mind. His eyes widening like dinner plates, pupils becoming like pin pricks, a thin trail of blood beginning travel down his nose, cheeks flaring up in a burning red as though he'd been put in a boiler, trunks tightening to a severe degree down by his crotch. The boy's body on full auto pilot with it's attacks at this point as his head dipped down again. The boy's mind left totally spellbound beyond hope of return, as he bared witness to Aki's titanic tits jumping up and down her chest in response to the flurry of counters she was throwing to combat his assault. This time being given no time to settle down, as every time she countered one attempt another followed immediately after. Ending in her girls bouncing incessantly, smacking against themselves as they hopped up, with another millimetre or two of their creamy flesh bubbling up through the top of the one-piece each time.

Both of the silky, malleable mounds would then be dragged back down by gravity, where one could see the pale flesh of both fat, gelatinous globes ripple from smashing into one another. Semi erect nipples slowly stiffening, as with every bounce they were dragged up the elastic fabric, before dragging back down in crooked lines, as though they were trying to cut their way out of the constricting material.

Hefty bounce after hefty bounce, wobbling and jiggling like bowls of jelly being constantly shaken. The woman couldn't stop the ever so soft moan that only Chishio, who was becoming more heavily aroused by the second at the unbelievably erotic bouncing boobies could vaguely hear. Her nipples now fully erect as they _scraped_ up and down the elastic fabric. A perfect outline of them visible as they poked out to Chishio, who's eyes had dulled dramatically as his mouth fell open entirely. Tongue flopping out of his mouth like a starving dog, salivating over the blue haired goddess's colossal K-cups juggling endlessly in front of him. Bobbling all over the place within the one-piece, which by now could barely contain their activity.

His pals below him being even worse. Frothing at the mouth like a trio of hungry, _thirsty_ hyenas forced to sit and watch, over satiating the unbearable craving to jump up and rip that one-piece down before chomping down on the delicious, meaty dumplings hypnotically bouncing up and down above them. Savouring the taste of the spongy orbs as they bit down deep, and sucked gustily on those pointy pebbles jutting out from the epicentre of those rich mounds…

The little show had also attracted the attention of most of the boys watching on. Each one having a similar reaction to Chishio and his team. The only one who didn't was the currently eliminated Kurigasa. Despite also being rather effected by the sight as he made the mistake of turning away from Gohan and Azuki to see how the boys handled the nurse, managed to resist the temptation of ogling the heavenly display wrought, and veer his eyes away through sheer willpower back to Azuki's and Gohan's struggle. Purely due to his infatuation with the red head, and his strong hope that Gohan came out victorious so they could both reap the reward.

Aki felt herself begin to sweat a little from the seemingly never ending onslaught. She would've thought he would've become sluggish by this time considering how hard and fast he was still coming at her. " _He definitely has some impressive stamina. His attacks, while predictable and easy to stop, don't look like they'll tire anytime soon. Looks like I'll have to end this fast…_ " with that thought in mind, when she saw his right hand fly in again, she backhanded it away like all the rest.

When the other hand came soon after, she caught it by the wrist, halting all of it's momentum as she immediately leaned forward without delay and reached out for his headband. Chishio having halted all movement entirely, as Aki's lean forward, combined with the latest heavy, salacious bounce from her wondrously huge chest bunnies, caused them to almost pop out from the swimsuit's opening halfway. An eye popping amount of pale tit flesh bulging out, seeping over the fabric, showing off a small glimpse of the goddess's dusty pink areolas, as the rest of her jiggly pair were caught in by the tight elastic, halting a full escape before her whole nipples could dexterously flick out in all their erectile glory. The stiff nubs being bent downwards a tad from the current position they were put in.

"And that's all she wrote for Chishio Atgle of the boys team, as our very own Aki-sensei eliminates him handily!" Cheered Yuuka humouredly, as Aki grew tired of defending against the boy's barrage and simply nabbed his headband right off following her repelling of his last offence. All whilst he continued to openly ogle her humongous hopping hooters. The boy only seeming to briefly acknowledge his defeat as his eyes caught the red fabric of his headband held in her hand by the corner of his eye.

Not that the boy seemed to care about this in anyway, as his glazed looking eyes remained fixated on her ginormous jigglies, as she stood up straight following her elimination of the boy, causing the dynamic duo caught nearly halfway up the window of her one-piece to slip back down inside, rattling and bobbling around within her swimsuit, further leaving the spellbound Chishio and his motley crew salivating over the hot nurse's huge endowments, before each of the boys eyes rolled back into their skulls from the sheer volume of obscene imagery her massive mambas had conjured. Blood beginning to spurt out of their noses in quite the surprising display, before each of them toppled over into the water with comically aroused expressions on their open mouthed faces.

" _De-defeat… I have… lost… she… they were… too overwhelming…_ " Was the final, jumbled thought of Chishio, as he crashed into the water with his cohorts. Completely and utterly defeated by the drop dead gorgeous nurse, and her will breaking pair of titanic titties…

"Hmm…" Hearing the announcement and subsequent splashes into the water, Akaya hovered his eyes over to where Chishio and co had made haste for Aki's team., as his headband was held up calmly by Aki, poetically up next to what led to his timely defeat, her boulder-sized boobies. " _No surprise there…_ " He thought, entirely unfazed by that result. " _Guess that means it's my turn now. This should be fun~._ "

Kengo on the other hand, having recovered from the smacking that Himegami gave him, shook his head in dismay at the outcome. " _Damn. That didn't go according to plan. I would've hoped he'd at least tire her out a bit more._ " Then again, had he been in that position, he probably wouldn't have lasted half as long. It was no secret that Aki Nijyou was the most attractive woman in Tenbi, and touted unquestionably the most desirable hour glass figure among all women of Tenbi too. Those magnificently gigantic _mountains_ of hers were hailed as legendary by most of them for a reason.

Still though, that meant this was down to a three-on-three scenario, rather than the four-on-two he'd been hoping for. He could see Akaya-sensei going to take her on next, since his sights were now set on her. Hopefully he got the job done. Behind him, Gohan was going head-to-head with Azuki, which he firmly believed would end in Azuki's defeat.

That left only one person unaccounted for right now, other than himself.

The illustrious and haughty Chinese exchange student from Venus: Yan Min.

Turning his sights unto her, he couldn't help but blink in confusion as he saw her just standing there all the way back at the girls side with her team. Her arms crossed under her ample breasts, with an egotistical smile plastered over her face. Her eyes transfixed on to the back of Azuki with a cunning glint to them, from what he could see. What was even more bizarre, was Demitra-san below her making some really weird gestures with her free hand, that was also faced in the red head's direction. " _Just what are they up to?_ " Call it curiosity if you will, but Kengo decided not to go and face off with the Venus member, so that he could see what she was trying to do.

One might think that was stupid, considering she may be standing back to help Azuki from the side-lines to beat Gohan, but that wasn't the vibe he was getting from her. No, the more he looked between the two, the more he noticed her sights were entirely focused on Azuki with malicious intent.

" _No way… is she…?_ " The cogs started churning in his head, his mind going back to the mock hockey game once more, and how Azuki had utterly humiliated her when she pulled her short shorts down in the air. He could be wrong here but… there was a high possibility that the Venus girl was using this as a chance to get back at Azuki.

But if that was the case, the question was how she was going to do that?

Whilst Kengo pondered this, the scuffle between Gohan and Azuki continued. Both seemingly vying for dominance in the test of strength. Gohan having lowered his ki to the point where it was close to Azuki's for fairness sake, and to make his inevitable loss look legit. Both his and her teeth were grit, eyes locked with the others as both pushed hard against the other. The clenched hands of both gripping down with their fingers between the others knuckles.

Azuki tried gaining control by twisting her wrists as she made to pull his arms sideways to the right. The idea being that if she could turn them far enough, then she could torque her body in the same direction and use all her strength to wrench him off his 'horse', and chuck him into the water. Or at the very least, if she couldn't pull that off, then she could pull him in far enough to where she could try and pull a fast one by nabbing his headband with her teeth, foot or hand if she could pull it away in time from his grip.

Knowing that winning like this was a little too easy, Gohan stopped this from happening. Both of their clasped hands shaking as he mirrored her little plan. The two grunting in exertion as this time their wrists and arms turned to the left.

" _Tch! Oh no you don't!_ " She thought rebelliously, prepping her left leg as she rose it up and nailed it into Gohan's side that was leaning with a well-placed sweeping knee.

Actually caught a little off guard by the attack, Gohan grimaced in pain as his side bend over her knee just a bit. "What the…?" He murmured out with a stunned look. That was sure to bruise, given how low his durability was at present moment.

"You asked for it!" Azuki sniped, her lips forming into a tooth grin again. Eyes full of fire, as she twisted her wrists and arms, pulling them back up to their initial standoff position, before she threw her left leg up straight, and planted the sole of her foot right into his solar plexus.

"Puh!" The half-saiyan felt some wind get knocked out of him, along with a tad bit of spittle from his opened maw, before he clenched his mouth shut again with another pained grimace. " _So I guess strikes are allowed so long as they're below the neck."_ He concluded, since Yuuka didn't call her out for it.

Speaking of Yuuka, she was quickly accosted by Kurigasa as soon as Azuki threw her second kick. "Is she even allowed to do that?"

"Why yes she is, Kurigasa-san~." Yuuka replied back with her ever present smile. "The only rule she has to look out for, is using her fists above the neck along with constriction, and her elbows~."

Since this was over a mic, both Gohan and Azuki easily heard it. Both realising there was one thing that Yuuka had left out of that equation, which was the use of one's legs and feet above the neck, which meant that wasn't against the rules either.

Azuki's grin perhaps became more feral than ever before as she stared hungrily into Gohan's coal black pools. One that even managed to make Gohan feel uneasy. "Hah!" She grunted, as she swung her right leg up this time in an arc. Showing some impressive flexibility, her lithe, toned leg sliced through the air as she went for a roundhouse into the side of the young man's skull.

Seeing this coming, Gohan ducked just in the nick of time with his downgraded reflexes. Slipping his hands out of her grip as he watched her ankle sailing by his head precariously, skinning off a few loose strands of his spiky hair in the process.

" _Shit!_ " The tomboy cursed inwardly, as the remaining momentum of her failed roundhouse carried her leg back down next to her other one. Her back turned to him for a split second as her foot came back to the ground.

Seeing that she might get a little suspicious if he just let that blunder go, Gohan made a faux attempt to snatch her headband while she was turned. Taking a tiny step forward, teetering on the edge of both boys arms below him, he outstretched his right arm toward her head, and curled in his fingers to make it seem like he was going for it.

Naturally, with it being a ruse, he gave her just enough time to respond, which she did as her body turned back to him partially, and her eyes widened somewhat upon seeing how close his hand was to her headband, fingers being no more than a short inch away.

Acting fast, Azuki threw perhaps the fastest front kick she'd ever thrown outside of the use of her maken. Her left leg shredding up through the air at impressive speeds with the front of her foot zipping towards a collision with the boy's exposed chin.

Immediately leaning back right as he saw this, Gohan narrowly avoided the desperate counter-attack, pulling his arm away at the same time. " _That was a little too close…_ " He thought with a bead of sweat trailing down his temple. Yeah, he was going to lose this, but he'd rather not possibly lose some teeth in the process. With his defences this low, a kick like that was highly likely to do some damage like that.

"Thought you could get rid of them that easily, huh? Not a chance!" Azuki exclaimed indignantly, bringing her leg back down with a huff. Though one could easily tell from the sweat rolling down her forehead that she had been nervous there for a second. " _Damn that was too close. He almost got me there, if I'd been any slower, he'd have beaten me again!_ " Also, was it just her, or was her one-piece getting tighter?

"Oh my! Talk about shocking! Both Aki-sensei and Akaya-sensei have eliminated each other at the same time!" Yuuka suddenly announced, Her cheerful voice booming through the pool building, with nary a hint of shock in her tone.

The two eliminated combatants both stood opposite one another by a full two feet, with their backs turned to the other. Each holding the other's headband in an outstretched hand. Sweat pouring down both of their faces as their body language showed some genuine fatigue. Both Aki and Akaya having rather displeased looks on their sweaty faces. Frowning at the result.

As soon as they had engaged each other, it hadn't taken long before both of them began to try and steal the other's headband in a mad dash. Exerting a tonne of energy in a short time by getting caught in a counter loop, where one would counter the other's attempt to steal the headband in a certain way, and using that to pivot into their own attempt, which resulted in the other countering that themselves before pivoting to their next move. It had barely been two minutes before both had essentially tried almost every way they could think of to take down the other, and ended up in a sort of Mexican stand off where both parties were waiting on a count down to draw their weapons and fire. Only, instead of pistols, all they had were their hands, and both came up with the exact same idea to just go for broke and charge in on their 'horses' to steal the other's headband.

That, is what led to both of the former teammates current predicament. A simultaneous elimination, aka, a _draw_.

"Hahh, now that's just depressing. I'd hoped something like this wouldn't happen. A draw just feels so unsatisfying… oh well…" Akaya breathed out, not happy about the result, but accepting of it none the less.

"Hah… hah, so it came to do this, huh?" Aki remarked, catching her breath. Equally as unsatisfied with the result as Akaya, but none the less accepting of it.

Kengo, who'd just turned his head in their direction and watched the double knockout happen, merely breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, it's not exactly what I was hoping for, but at least Akaya-sensei took her down with him. Guess that just leaves me and Gohan, against Azuki and Yan Min…" The boy astutely observed. Though again, he chose to make no move against the Venus girl. Rather, he merely glanced over between both the stagnant Chinese beauty and her team, specifically Demitra, who's features looked as narrowed and focused at a certain red-head, as a soldier aiming down the sights of his or her gun at the enemy in the middle of a warzone. Free hand still making those awkward gestures, looking like the type of thing you'd see from a character in star wars trying to use the force.

Then to Azuki again, and the boy almost did a double take when he glanced back to her. Blinking in surprise as he squinted over at the girl, having just noticed something off with her swimsuit. "Hold on a minute… is it just me, or is Azuki-san's one-piece… _shrivelling up?_ " He murmured, seeing even from a distance away, wrinkles beginning to form all over the dark blue swimsuit. Surely that couldn't be right, the one-pieces were mainly made with elastic material that was built to last, and not lose elasticity for quite some time. And they especially didn't wrinkle out of the blue _this_ fast. " _Just what the heck is going…_ " Suddenly the boy's thoughts halted, as his swivelled between both Yan Min and Demitra, and Azuki herself. His mind finally connecting the dots. " _On…_ " Taking one final look between just Demitra this time, with her heavily focused expression and outstretched hand, along with Azuki's one piece as she prepared to make her move again, his eyes noting that her one-piece had wrinkled even further, his mind realised what was going on. " _Holy crap, Demitra's the one doing it! That's what she's been doing this whole time!_ " It must've been her element. He did vaguely recall in one of their classes teaching them about element that they were told it was entirely possible for one to be born with the ability to manipulate one of the natural elements of the planet with the element in their body, among many other things. Hers was clearly water, as it was the only thing he was aware of that caused wrinkles outside of old age.

"Just what in the world are they about to do…?" Kengo confusedly mumbled, briefly wondering why they were doing _that_ specifically. The only thing coming to mind being that it would make the swimsuit tighter and tighter over her body, and making it easier… to… tear… " _No fucking way…_ "

Completely clueless as to what was being setup for her, Azuki soldiered on regardless, despite her one-piece starting to feel more and more constrictive over her body. Her attention focused far too much on getting her win back on Gohan to really pay proper attention to it. Thus, she made her next move, eyes still set with a burning determination as she made to grab his headband with her left hand.

Gohan, noting her body language, and how her left leg tensed as her hand flew up to his forehead, was immediately able to tell the attempt to grab it with the hand was a ruse. Holding no purpose other than to distract him from the actual attack.

Still, he quickly deflected the obvious feint with a swift backhand, which Azuki was more than happy with, as she used that extra bit of momentum to twist her body sideways as she threw yet another roundhouse, the appendage cleaving in an upwards arc toward the side of his skull, which he promptly ducked under. Avoiding a highly possible concussion given his lowered durability.

" _W-what the!?_ " However, his eyes caught on to something in the split second when the tomboy's back was turned to him yet again, with her thrown leg coming back down next to her stagnant one. Catching a glimpse of her wrinkling one-piece as it started to shrink, the fabric losing elasticity, as what remained sunk deep into the crevice of her plump ass. Where the fabric once covered most of the shapely rump, had now receded to the point where only a quarter of her ample hindquarters was covered. Far too tightly at that, which caused the remaining portion of both half-moons to push outward. Jiggling rather profusely before his eyes, which made his manhood ache.

Unfortunately for Gohan, this distracted him for a brief second as he reigned in his hormones as best he could, which gave Azuki an opening he hadn't planned on giving her. Stuck in the moment, the hot-headed girl pressed on, and utilizing her expertise in muay thai, pivoted again and came back at him with a spinning back kick using her other leg.

For the second time today, the progeny of Son Goku felt the wind get knocked out of his sails. His eyes widening even more than the first time, as a pained gasp shot past his open, puckered lips. More spittle flying out of his mouth as the sole of her sideways turned foot slammed into his rib cage. That one would _definitely_ leave a bruise later.

" _I've got you know!_ " Azuki thought with excitement. A rush of adrenaline filling her body as she saw that she had him exactly where she wanted him!

Only feeling further elation as Gohan instinctively bent his knees and clutched his abdomen with both arms, she didn't let the fleeting moment of vulnerability slip from her grasp. Following that up, she primed her other leg, bending it at the knee as her other leg came down, before she sprung off her friends arms, clasped her hands around the back of Gohan's neck, pulling the head down as she drove her knee forward at the same time.

" _Ah crab-baskets…_ " Was all Gohan could think despondently, bracing himself as best he could, as the jumping knee landed flush into his forehead with a loud _smack!_ that could be heard all over the pool area. His temple instantly bruising as his head snapped back so fast and harsh, that he almost suffered from whiplash too. His teeth ground down tersely, eyes squinting as his face set into a hard grimace. His head pounding like a pair of drums on the inside, as the feisty tomboy successfully wrung his bell with that savage knee. His legs wobbling somewhat as he damn near fell back. Only just managing to regain his balance subconsciously and ground himself, even on shaky limbs, on his 'horse', with only his upper body bending back significantly.

Azuki landed back on Chacha's and Kimi's hands and arms with a passionate gleam in her eyes, and a toothy grin that just _oozed_ glee. "Heh, now that's what I'm talking about!" She expressed with a pointed laugh. The joy of her impending victory overriding how uncomfortable she was actually starting to get with her one-piece, as it only got tighter all over her toned, athletic, and sexy body.

This wasn't the same for Chacha and Kimi below her however, as both girls weren't able to show any support for the tomboy, as they were too preoccupied with looking over her shrivelling swimsuit with worry and confusion. Beads of sweat nervously trailing down their faces as they witnessed the lower part of the increasingly less elastic fabric recede into her ass crack, quite literally riding up between her thicc buttocks so much by this point it was giving her quite the wedgie. The entirety of both pale mounds now fully bare above them, and wobbling uncontrollably like a pair of well-made jello-moulds. The tightening fabric also coiling so tightly over her womanhood by now, that a perfect outline of those virgin lips were showing through it. Finally, outside of unintentionally accentuating her curvy, hour-glass figure to even higher proportions as it continued to shrink and wrinkle, the window near her collar bone that showed off some of her plentiful cleavage, with the one-piece having done a much better job stopping her enormous borderline F-cup boobies from bouncing around flippantly, unlike with Aki's mountainous duo, began to recede too. Tightening up simultaneously as it slowly pushed her large, creamy globes further into her chest. Considering how the part containing her breasts was shrivelling down, losing the struggle to contain them properly, the perky melons let out a few jiggles as the receding fabric tried to compress them down with it, whilst the window started to widen, allowing the tender boob flesh to start bubbling up through the opening more and more.

The two looked at each other with befuddled, taken aback looks, before their heads swivelled back up to Azuki and her shrinking attire with stunned silence. Both wondering what in the _hell_ was going on right now…

Back over on the other side of the pool, Demitra sighed, as she finally pulled her hand away and placed it back under Yan Min's feet. "It's finished. That's about as far as I can go before it snaps off on its own."

A predatorial glint shined through Yan Min's eyes, as her haughty smile started showing teeth. Her thirst for vengeance flowing out of every pore of her highly trained, well-proportioned figure. "Good to know. I'll handle it from here-ne~."

The other girl with them, utterly left out of the loop, decided it best to keep her mouth shut over what they might be doing. The dark brown haired, brown eyed girl feeling pretty anxious given the look on the Venus member's face. Whatever she was about to do, it couldn't be good…

"On my signal, be sure to give me a hand." Following this request, Yan Min bent her legs down by her knees, tipping Demitra off as to what she meant.

The stoic girl simply nodded along with a neutral expression. Placing one hand under the other below the girl's feet. Poised for the signal to be given.

Kengo meanwhile, just about managed to wrench his lustful gaze away from Azuki's big, juicy, jiggling ass, which had absolutely caught the attention of not only himself and his cohorts below who were shamelessly ogling it in all of its borderline naked glory, as the one-piece basically turned into a hardcore _thong_ from their perspective, but also the attention of everyone else watching from the side-lines. The most notable of which, being Kurigasa, who's jaw had become comically unhinged from his mouth, cheeks turned so red they'd give a red sun a run for it's money, as his eyes roamed all over those pale, round cheeks, shall we say, 'analysing' them for all they were worth. Kengo's gaze shifting back over to Demitra and Yan Min, where he instantly noticed that Demitra was no longer making hand gestures, and Yan Min looked like a crouching tigress ready to lunge for her prey. " _Oh man… she's about to go for it!_ " Having figured out what he believed her plan was, the boy couldn't help the trickle of blood coming down his nostrils, as his blush intensified.

The fact that the half-breed was, as far as everyone could see, on the verge of losing didn't matter to the perverted boy. As if what he thought was about to happen happened, then it really wouldn't matter. He'd talk to him later if he could about it, if he even still cared by that point.

Back with Gohan, as he began to pull himself back up straight, he couldn't help but groan on the inside. _"Oh god that hurt… guess that's what I get for lowering my power to the point where we're on an even playing field…"_ He thought to himself karmically. Already feeling the ringing in his head from that vicious knee simmer down tremendously, and feel himself fully regain his balance again. Lowered durability or not, it would take more than just a single well-placed, perfectly timed blow to the middle of his head in order to _really_ knock him good enough to be sent out to pasture.

That being the case however… it was time he let this end. He could already feel the Saiyan half of him scoffing at taking a loss like this on purpose, while simultaneously feeling the downright _painful_ erection inside his trunks. Screaming at him in a metaphorical sense to give in to his sexual demons once again, and get his own back on the red headed tomboy before him in a more… _obscene_ manner…

Resisting it for now as best he could, Gohan purposefully lulled his own eyes, and kept his legs shaking like a leaf in the wind. Doing everything he could to sell the shit out of her last attack like a pro wrestler would to put over his opponents move. Even going so far as to make himself appear about as sluggish as a drunkard when he came back up straight. Groaning like a man who had a massive hangover, swaying from side to side a tad bit. All to make it look like to Azuki that her knee had wrung his bell as much as she thought it did. All in the hopes she'd simply reach over and take his headband so he could be done with this before he lost it. _Again…_

Thankfully for the young demi-saiyan, Azuki took the bait as she laid eyes on his 'woozy' form. Her smile practically splitting her face in two. Eyes alight with pride as though to her she'd finally wrote off a wrong she'd made in the past, and all was about to be right with the world. " _Heh, look at him he can barely_ _stand_ _after that!_ " Not bad in her mind. If any other boy had been hit flush with that without blocking, it would've been lights out, followed by a crumbling dip into the water. Yet he managed to remain conscious, and standing! Even if on quaking legs. Inwardly, she felt the respect she already had for him go up. He may have lost to her today, which tied the score between them, but man, she had to give major props to him here for taking that knee of hers that she threw all she had into like a champ. " _You're one tough bastard, Gohan. Just weren't tough enough_ _this_ _time to beat me!_ "

Off on the other end of the pool, Yan Min nodded her head down at Demitra. "Now!" She started, Demitra swiftly nodding as she pushed her arms up strong and fast, giving the Chinese girl a solid boost as she spring-boarded off her perch and flew into the air. Expertly manoeuvring her body in the air, flipping her form upside down as she brought her hands close to her bosom, twirling gracefully several times before turning her body forward again as she passed a half way point high in the air between herself, and her target. Stretching her arms straight by her sides as she bent her left knee and brought it up closer to her pelvis as she made her decsent.

The eyes of Kengo following her movement religiously, couldn't help but liken the Chinese beauty to an angel as she plummeted majestically through the air.

No matter the case though, when one knew what she was about to pull, her actions were anything _but_ angelic…

Knowing not of the trouble fast approaching her, Azuki almost let out a girlish squeal of joy, as she brought her hand up and successfully pulled Gohan's headband right off without a lick of resistance from the swaying boy. "Victory's never felt so _sweet_!" She cheered, clutching the headband into a fist as she pumped her arm into the air with a victory pose. A sense of vindication filling her, a toothy smile stretching ear to ear as for a small moment she felt on top of the world!

A moment that ended quick as a shadow passed over her, the figure of Yan Min easily landing behind her with the smuggest grin imaginable. The girl leaning in, bringing her hands up close to her chest as her fingers gripped tightly unto the receded window of her one-piece.

"I couldn't agree _more-ne~_." She whispered devilishly into Azuki's ear, causing the girl's eyes to start widening in surprise. Helpless to do anything as Yan Min pulled the wrinkled fabric down in either direction.

 _FFFFFFRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!_

The red head could do nothing but stand there, her elation melting into horror, as the crinkled, shrunken one-piece tore in two! Giving way to the Venus girl's intent with little resistance.

In that moment, time slowed down to a crawl for Gohan. The sound of her swimsuit tearing in two reaching his ears, his head dipping down as his gaze zoned in with intense focus on the girl's chest, as another sound reached his perked up ears.

 _Boooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnng!_ Came the sound of the girl's enormous, borderline F-cup boobies, as they sprung out in all their naked glory, removed from their ultra-tight confines in slow motion before his eyes. The underside of the round globes slapping against her breastbone, causing the tender flesh to ripple like a stone dropping into a lake, the ripe cherries that stood atop her rippling, creamy mounds flicking up and down ecstatically, fully erect now due to the tightness of the one-piece and the cool air brushing over them upon escape, as both soft breasts bounced off the breastbone back into the air. Both going slightly in either direction as they rose all the way up, before meeting in the middle as they slowly came back down. The malleable, spongy flesh of both pale mounds melding into the other like two soaked sponges being squished together, causing even more ripples to develop across them, before they finally ricocheted off the other, bouncing gleefully in separate directions as they came back down again. Slapping into the surface of her breastbone a second, making the underside of both doughy tits to ripple one last time, stiff nipples lightly swaying side to side, as they settled down into a series of enticing, lip biting jiggles.

Gohan felt his heart beat rapidly increase, his cheeks flushing a dark, velvet red as his coal black pools dulled with lust. An overpowering hunger filling them as he ogled her wobbling wonders for a second time. His rock hard erection now jutting noticeably through his trunks. Doing everything in its power to puncture through the annoying, netted fabric in it's way as it pointed directly at the exposed tomboy, who's one-piece had been ripped all the way down to her pelvis. A part of it still managing to cling to her sex, which peeked through it directly in front of his bound, standing manhood.

Time then resumed as normal, with pretty much every boy unabashedly ogling her unbound, perky tits with immense arousal. Jaws firmly unhinged with drool running down the side, and eyes that bugged so far out of their eye sockets you'd swear you were watching an episode of the looney toons with how cartoonish it looked.

Kurigasa, for all he'd gone through, found himself rewarded for his efforts despite not getting to see her in a maid outfit given Gohan's defeat. His eyes getting to roam over every last detail he could make out of the appetisingly pale, fairly large milk jugs from his position on the side-lines. The big guy's poor little mind being so overloaded by the amorous sight of his crush's nude ice-cream sundaes, that he actually fainted within seconds. His face resembling a ripe tomato, and his eyes whited out like a ghost.

The others who watched on, from the girls who didn't compete, to the other competitors that had been part of the cavalry other than Inaho, had varying expressions of shock and surprise. The most noteworthy being Himegami and Akaya. The former quickly morphing from her shocked look, to an elated and humoured smirk. " _oh my… that was certainly unexpected…_ " But not unwelcome either, as far as the petite blonde was concerned. Hell, that little move deserved some praise. Since Azuki liked to flaunt those cow udders in her face so much, what was the harm in giving _everyone_ a good, _long_ look at them, right?

Akaya meanwhile, having moved over closer to the tomboy and the demi-saiyan from the side-lines as they wrapped up their little feud, with the boy clearly throwing the bout on purpose with some admittedly decent acting skills, found himself in a similar position to when said tomboy had exposed the hindquarters of the very girl who just exposed her now. His hand splayed out over his face, with one eye closed and the other peeking though the gaps to 'admire' what the usually high-tempered girl had for display.

"A-A-Ah-Ah-Hah…" Was the unintelligible sounds that only just trickled past Azuki's lips as she looked down shakily. Unable to form a coherent word of any kind. Jaw unhinged, cheeks quickly turning many different shades of red, as her gaze fell to her exposed breasts with a horrified, shocked expression. Her mind briefly shutting down before trying to reboot as she failed to fully compute what just happened.

"Paybacks a bitch, huh monkey?" Yan Min sneered, putting fuel to the fire as she brought her hand up and removed her headband, effectively eliminating her as well. Her eyes squinting to the point they looked like slits. The haughtiest, and downright most duplicitous smile anyone would ever see grace her pretty face, as she allowed herself to fall backwards into the pool. Eliminating herself in the process too the moment she splashed back first against the cool aquatic field, but she didn't give a damn. From the very moment this whole thing had been announced, she hadn't cared for the event one single bit. The only thing she had cared about, was using it to get at that vile monkey _big_ time for humiliating her. Sufficed to say, she delivered her vengeance in spades, and couldn't be any _happier_ right now.

Shortly after Yan Min's curvy figure met with the pool water, Azuki's mind fully rebooted, as she came to understand the severity of the situation she was now in. Thus, the once hot-headed, feisty red head was reduced to a highly vulnerable state. A stupendous sense of embarrassment washing over her, as she did the only thing that came to mind.

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She squealed in unholy mortification, the high pitch of her scream nearly cracking the glass panes of the building, and bursting a few ear drums. Circling both arms over her precious assets, and clutching them tightly into her chest to desperately hide them away, she unintentionally flattened them like thick pancakes around the middle, with some of her bountiful, spongy tit flesh bulging out under and over her crossed arms. Quickly deciding she needed to get out of here fast before she died of embarrassment, she jumped off her stunned friends arms, over to the side-lines, the few girls that stood in her way side-stepping to let the girl run past in a hurry. The tattered remains of her one-piece sliding off the wet floor as she ran through the entrance way back to the changing room, as the last bit of the swimsuit that had clung to her beginning to slink off right as she rushed passed the doors.

"Oh my goodness! Talk about a way to end the cavalry! First the stunning elimination of Gohan-kun by Azuki-san, and with Yan Min's defection, eliminating herself and Azuki, has ended this special event with the boys standing victorious!" Yuuka announced boisterously from her podium one last time, with far too much excitement in her tone. Her eyes now fully peeled open, showing a wealth of amusement and dark humour to coincide with her Cheshire cat-like smile.

One thing was for absolute certain. There wasn't a single person who'd forget _that_ ending anytime soon!

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter. Boy did some things happen here!**

 **First off, Azuki has one-hundred percent given Gohan more than just one headache from this little 'rematch' of theirs, if you know what I mean~.**

 **Gohan threw his match as planned, and made look as believable as he could, which means some serious butler time for him soon enough at the house of Azuki, Kimi and Chacha.**

 **Got to wonder what sort of mood Azuki will be in though, after what just happened. And speaking of that, you can just tell Yan Min's going to be quite smug over this for a while, finally getting her get-back in a big way.**

 **Also, Akaya now knows thanks to a little birdie, some of the stuff Gohan's been up to during his primal phases. Gotta wonder if they'll be a bit of a confrontation, or simply a passing remark over that one. Knowing Akaya, there probably will be.**

 **Finally, it looks as though Gohan may not be able to hold in his next instinctual binge. Wonder who the next 'lucky' girl will be…**

 **Anyways, I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll be with you in the next one on either the 22** **nd** **or 23** **rd** **.**

 **See you all next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Makenball Z:**

 **Chapter 13: Aftermath of the water cavalry, and Inaho's descent into depravity!?**

 _Inside the pool building… following Yuuka's announcement…_

Demitra let another sigh pass through her lips after watching everything play out from her spot in the pool, her teammates little gambit for revenge inadvertently giving the boys a victory over them, as Yuuka-san so readily announced. The normally stone-faced girl couldn't help but close her eyes and pinch the ridge of her nose with a little bit of exasperation at the spectacle that just unfolded. _"I can already tell this little feud between her and Shinatsu-san is_ _far_ _from over after this. There's no way someone like Shinatsu-san, given her attitude, is going to take that lying down."_ If Azuki didn't already hate her cohort before this for how she interacted with her, then she'd absolutely _despise_ her following this. It only went further downhill with those two from here on out, and she knew it. She wasn't entirely innocent in this either, considering she'd just helped her do it and all. _"I just hope whatever happens from here on involving those two, that I'm kept out of it like Yan Min promised I would be."_

Upon reopening her eyes, and removing her pinching digits from her nose, it became rather apparent that she was one of the few who wasn't still staring dumbfounded at where the fiery, buxom tomboy had fled, clutching her precious pearls like her life depended on it. The others being Yan Min herself, who was floating back first over the calm waters of the pool with the smuggest grin to ever adorn her face as she stared up at the ceiling gleefully for what she'd done. The other being Son Gohan, the young man that their commander had told them to keep a close eye on, who stared out into the space where the hot-headed girl had initially been in front of him as the boys still held him up, having not fully registered that the cavalry was over and they had won just yet. His impressively muscled body stood ramrod, not moving an inch whilst his cloudy looking, coal black eyes remained fixed on where the red-heads enormous borderline F-cup breasts had flopped out before him.

When her eyes travelled downwards, even the stoic beauty couldn't help the light blush that coloured her cheeks as she spotted his massive erection poking through his shorts about as straight as an arrow. She wasn't really surprised that he was hard, given he was very healthy young man who'd just gotten an eyeful of Shinatsu-san's naked boobs less than a moment ago. That was only natural, she supposed. The sheer size of it though… even trapped inside his shorts, was certainly something for her to take pause over… eyes lingering on the huge tent of his shorts…

Realising what she was doing, the soldier-like girl quickly closed her eyes and shook her head. Ridding herself of any unwanted thoughts that may surface from looking at it too long. Light blush receding away, as she peeled open her eyes again, looking away from the motionless half-breed and his huge package.

As her eyes hovered over the main entrance to the pool that was south of where Azuki had dashed through, she froze as they landed on a silhouette standing by the opened doors. A silhouette that the normally calm and composed girl recognised with a tinge of surprise. _"Is that… Yes, there's no doubt."_ A small, almost humoured smile pulled up the stoic beauty's lips. _"I see you've returned… Minerva…"_

Shortly following this, the rest of the room barring a certain half-saiyan managed to snap themselves out of their shocked visages, and for most of the boys, somewhat out of their lust filled fever dreams about the perky pair of enormous globes their eye had been treated to at the hot tomboy's expense. The realisation settling in fast that they had indeed just won the cavalry, whilst simultaneously it fully set in for the girls that they had been defeated.

A fact that was only enforced when Kengo, having just snapped out of his funk a little quicker due to not having seen anywhere near as much of Azuki's bare breasts as the others on the side-lines thanks to his positioning, decided to fully inform the others of what had just been announced. "Hey guys!"

The heads of the fiercely blushing populace of boys snapped to him, the boys underneath that held him up looking at their leader with expectancy. "We did it! We won the cavalry!" He shouted with passion, his words fully resonating with the horny looking sea of 1st year boys.

The open mouthed, drooling expressions that were on their neon red faces slowly almost instantly shifted to looks of unrepentant joy. Eyes sparkling with not only the lustful veneer for a buxom red-head, but also elation at the ending of the cavalry.

They had won… They had _won!_

"ALLLRRRIIIIIIIIGGGGGHHT!/ YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Each half of the boys cheered simultaneously with glee, pumping their fists into the air as the glory of victory washed over them.

Kengo, smiling wider than he ever had in his life, allowed the guys below him to let him down into the water as they too pumped their fists in the air, cheering like mad over their victory. The same being done for the two boys that had been holding up Gohan, only theirs was a little more muted when they brought him down to the water, having been so close themselves when the tomboyish red-heads bouncy, pale duo flopped out. The image of which being forever burned into their minds even more so then the other boys due to the close proximity.

The girls meanwhile, just groaned in defeat at the result. A lot of them not liking the fact that they'd have to share swimming sessions with boys, but were none the less forced to accept that that was what was going to be happening from now on.

With that in mind, there was only one thing left to do, and that was for them to vacate the pool area, and retreat back to the changing area to get out of their swimsuits, have a quick shower within the shower area next to the changing room, before getting dressed back up in their school uniform to head off back to their apartments to call it a day. Since they had come in first, they'd naturally be leaving first as well. Leaving the boys to their own joyous celebration around the pool before they followed suit.

Slowly, as most of the boys barring Gohan and the unconscious form of Kurigasa cheered over their victory with zeal, the girls started filing away through the side entrance they'd come from back to the changing area. Most with disgruntled, yet resigned looks at what would come of this.

The last few remaining girls in the pool also vacating as though on que. Yan Min in particular, lightly swimming over to the pool's edge, hands clasping on to the solid tiled floor, the Chinese vixen pulled herself up out of the water. Trails of the liquid drizzling down her form over her one-piece as she did, droplets of water dripping down from most of her body to the ground, the dark blue elastic fabric clinging to her form just a little bit more due to being utterly soaked. Putting some extra emphasis on the impressive round swell of her ass, as she came up and bent over a good deal as her feet came to rest on the tiled floor upon exiting the water. The sight giving a handful of boys who happened to be looking in her direction in that moment during their celebration another superb, arousing image in their minds to go along with Azuki's naked chest bunnies from earlier.

The smuggest smile imaginable still etched on to her face, the Chinese native of Venus made to walk along with the others, only to be immediately met with the pouting glower of her fellow Venus member Shiria. The girl popping out of the leaving crowd of girls right into her teammate's face, gaze levelled on her in a mixture of disbelief and irritation.

"Yan Min! What the heck was that all about!?" The bubble-gum haired, buxom pop-idol questioned indignantly. Feeling aghast at what she'd just seen her cohort pull out there.

Meeting Shiria's gaze with her own, Yan Min's smug smile didn't so much as titter a millimetre off her lips as she regarded her fellow Venus member with a blissful air. "Getting even with her, of course."

"Hmmmm….." Far from being satisfied with such an answer, the pinkette's pouty glower only intensified as her eyes took in the unrepentant, happily vindicated visage of her teammate. "What do you mean, 'Getting even with her'?"

"Remember the little hockey game we had with maken-ki several days ago?" The Chinese lass broached, getting a small nod from her extremely well-endowed teammate. "Well, then you must recall what that violent monkey did to me during it-ne…" This earned a few blinks of confusion from the voluptuous pop-idol, pouty faced glower receding as the memory of that event came back to her in full. Specifically the moment where Yan Min and Azuki had both jumped high not the air in pursuit of the puck, with Yan Min getting greater height, and looking about to claim the puck and take a potential shot at the other team's goal, until Azuki took her by complete surprise when she pulled her short shorts down with her foot, exposing her lower body completely. "What I just did now, was getting some much needed payback for that little incident. That's all there is to it-ne…" She continued haughtily, seeing the dawning look of recognition pass over Shiria's eyes. "Me and her are even now, and if she knows what's good for her, she won't try to retaliate against me." Otherwise, she meet her right back two-fold! Make her regret the day she ever messed with her, like she did just now!

" _Y-Yan Min… you can't honestly believe that!_ " The incredibly busty pinkette thought to herself in astonishment at her companion's blasé attitude over her little stunt. A look of disbelief and worry worming its way onto her beauteous face. "But Yan Min, what you just did is even worse! When she did it to you, only us and maken-ki were there to see it, whereas here, you just exposed her in front of nearly every member of maken-ki, our team, the teachers, and every single 1st year!" There were numerous dozens of both 1st year boy and girls, easily totalling over a hundred people.

For a comparison, there was _way more_ people that had just seen Azuki's huge, naked globes than people who'd seen Yan Min's bodacious, naked booty! Easily ten times in fact!

"Hehe…" Far from looking apologetic, or even a little bit sorry with that factoid out in the open, Yan Min let out a light giggle. Her mood, if anything, having just gotten even _more delighted_ at this rather obvious news. "Well then, I guess I evened the score, _AND_ one-upped her at the _same_ time. That just makes it all the _sweeter-ne~_."

"Ah-I-You-Ughh, I give up…" Shiria relented with a downtrodden sigh, knowing a lost cause when she saw one. " _Why couldn't we all just get along… things would be so much easier if you and her weren't at each other's throats…_ " She thought morosely.

Fat chance of that happening now. Once Azuki came down from the embarrassment of the situation, She'd be _pissed…_ Shiria didn't know the girl all that well yet, but given her interactions with Yan Min up to this point, and how seriously she took offences against her, there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell the ill-tempered tomboy would let this slide and leave it at that. " _Oh, Yan Min… I don't think you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into…_ "

"Hey guys!" Called out Demitra upon exiting the pool, pulling the attention of both her teammates to her as she walked over to them. Both young women's eyes shifting to her as she stopped In front of them. "Hate to interrupt, but we have company." She stated, pointing her finger over to the main entrance, the eyes of both girls following it.

"Is that…?" Yan Min blinked, recognition shining in her brownish orbs at the shadowy figure still watching on.

"It is!" Shiria replied, the debacle between her cohort and the red-head forgotten for the moment as a joyful smile tugged at her lips. "It's Minerva, she's finally here! It certainly took her long enough!"

"Indeed she is." Akaya cut in, seemingly popping up next to the trio out of nowhere, though none of them reacted to his presence with any sort of shock, as he'd made his presence known to them before speaking. "I forgot to mention, she arrived here in Japan today. I could've gone to pick her up, but she told me not to bother, as it would've interrupted the event." He commented with a humoured grin, before turning to the other three Venus girls. "Better get out of those swimsuits and wash up ladies. We can meet her on the outside when we're properly dressed."

The trio simply nodded their heads in agreement, before turning towards the sideway exit that led back to the changing rooms, where the other girls had already walked off through, and started making their way in to join them. Akaya staying behind for the moment naturally, since he had to wait for them to finish before he and the boys could go in.

 _In the changing room… at the same time…_

" _Hmm, now where did she go…?_ " Thought Chacha curiously as she came into the changing room behind a dozen or so girls heading towards their lockers, her gigantic globes jiggling lightly within her soaked one-piece with every step she took. Kimi at her side. The two girls on the lookout for their embarrassed roommate and close friend with a hint of worry in their eyes.

"U-Uhm Chacha?" Stuttered Kimi, still reeling a little from that whole debacle that had just taken place. Her cheeks still red from embarrassment for her tomboyish friend, only adding to her usually shy demeanour as she suddenly stopped walking.

"Yeah, what is it?" The ludicrously well-endowed foreign lass replied, stopping herself and turning in her petite pal's direction right as she raised her hand and pointed over towards Azuki's locker.

"See that…?" Turning her head to where Kimi pointed to as she uttered those words, the exotic, olive-skinned beauty saw what she meant. The crumpled up remains of Azuki's torn asunder one-piece laying on the ground in front of the locker, which both had taken note of being wide open.

"Yep, I do." Quickly making her way over there with long, quick strides of her curvaceous, slender legs, her perky pair of colossal coconuts jiggling joyously within her one-piece with twice the emphasis from previously. Bobbing around inside the stretchy fabric with little care as they lightly knocked against the other, she crouched down to pick up the ripped swimsuit, the now worthless fabric crumpling even further in her clenched hand as she stood up and looked inside the open locker right as Kimi came up beside her again.

"Its empty…" Chacha remarked observantly as she looked inside the open locker, the barren container staring back at her.

Getting a closer look herself and seeing what her voluptuous friend was talking about, Kimi couldn't help the sweat-drop that came over her shy, worried face. "Y-You don't think she…?"

Knowing where her friend was going, Chacha couldn't stop the nervous, yet at the same time bemused smile worming its way unto her face, her own sweat-drop forming as she closed her eyes and brought her left hand up to rub the back of her head. "Yeah… I think she did…"

 _With Azuki… following Yuuka's announcement…_

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" The scream of a veritably humiliated red head echoed off the walls of the changing room, the harsh, frantic patters of her feet against the floor as she dashed into the room towards her locker. Her enormous, silky smooth, milky globes pressed down by her arms clutching around them for dear life. A plentiful amount of their rich, tender flesh bulging out up and down under the grip of her arms, spilling out from the appendages hold in full view, jiggling like freshly made jelly.

Her screams of embarrassment teetering off into harsh, heated pants to go along with her bright red cheeks, she came to a screeching halt in front of her locker, skidding a little on the floor to stop herself from passing out her locker in the first place.

Bringing one arm away from her squished down, jiggling mounds, it freed even more of her deliciously pale boob flesh from underneath her other arm. The slippery white boobs spilling out even more scrumptious pale flesh, jiggling profusely as the underpart of her dusty pink areolas were exposed, moisture still trailing down them from her ruined one-piece, which finally fell from her person and pooled down by her feet in a crumpled mess. Exposing the moist womanhood between her curvy and toned alabaster legs to the cool air of the changing room. The plump cheeks of her pale ass giving a small wiggle as she reached out and damn near wrenched her locker door off it's hinges when she opened it!

Wasting little time, she quickly grabbed her pearly white panties and the short mini-skirt of her uniform out of it first. Placing the skirt over her left shoulder, the buxom tomboy pulled her other arm away from her precious orbs, leaving the large, soft mounds to pop back out into their original round shapes, her erect, dark pink nipples standing proudly atop her wobbling wonders, swaying from side to side after being completely freed of their owners hard grip. Her thumbs hooking into the sides of her underwear, and uncaring for the fact that her crotch was still rather damp, she hopped off the ground, bending her legs up closer to her breasts as she brought the fabric underneath her feet as she stretched them back down into the waiting gaps for either foot, slinking into them quickly as she pulled them all the way up to her pelvis. The fabric itself becoming damp as it covered her virgin slit and the impressively round swell of her derriere. The skirt following behind it as she grabbed it off her shoulder, and repeated the same process she did for her panties. _Boing!_ Both of her large boobies giving a eager bounce, while her plump booty buns gave their own fair wiggle within her dampening underwear, as she zipped the skirt up to hold on her wide hips.

"Hugh-hah…hugh-hah…!" Harsh, red-faced pants continued to race through her open lips, as she swiftly grabbed her sailor shirt out next, haphazardly hooked her arms into it, and brought it up over her head before pulling it down her wet form, it fell over her upper body, arms sliding their way into its sleeveless sockets, head popping out of the top gap. The hot-headed girl's mind too frazzled with embarrassment to care at the moment that the white shirt clung to her wet skin like her panties did, dampening fast and becoming somewhat translucent as it latched on to her jiggling jubblies, making the milky mounds fairly visible underneath as her hard nubs poked through the dampened shirt.

Despite her constant flustered pants, her ears pricked up as she heard the sounds of footsteps starting to close in on the changing room, becoming louder as they got nearer.

It should've been apparent to her that the ones walking in were the other girls, but right now her mind was in too much of shambles to care, not wanting _anyone_ to see her at the moment.

Her movement becoming more frantic with their approach, the red-faced tomboy forewent trying to throw on the rest of her uniform, simply chucking it all in to her satchel bag. From the rest of her uniform, to the shampoo and body wash she was going to use for her shower when the cavalry was over, as well as her pasty white towels. She could get to the damn shower later when she was out of dodge!

Grabbing it by strap, she quickly wrapped it over her head and on to her other shoulder so it wouldn't fall off. The satchel itself at the opposite side of her by her hip, her feet almost cracking the floor beneath her as they pushed off it, the humiliated red-head _sprinting_ out of the room through the open door that led into it on the other side. Never noticing the red faced brunette that was laid down, sitting up with her back against one of the far side lockers near said exit just over the rows of lockers in front of her own. Her clouded eyes staring off aimlessly in front of her as heavy, hot breaths escaped her lips.

Azuki's breaths coming out in huffs and puffs as she mad dashed out of there just as the first few girls drew close to walking in. Her legs carrying her at breakneck speeds, she found herself bolting past the reception area, catching the eyes of the receptionist, a woman with long, dark brown hair held up in a bun, with two curly strands by either side of her youthful, roundish face. Her previously tired looking eyes behind her round-rimed glasses widening in surprise as she witnessed the well-endowed young girl blaze past her. Her cheeks setting into a flushed red as she almost fell out of her seat, her pretty woman's mouth fell open at the unexpected sight before her.

" _Ohh my…!_ " Was the only thought entering her mind, her eyes managing to lock on to the frazzled looking tomboy, as she swung the door open with enough force to nearly crack the glass pane when it wacked into the wall, _Boing!_ And witnessing her round, tear drop shaped, borderline F-cup boobies bouncing joyously around in, to the receptionist's increasingly shrinking brown pools, a fairly translucent white shirt. Her mouth going dry as her eyes noted the girl's stiff nipples drawing lines across the exceedingly damp fabric, looking as though they were trying to cut through said fabric, which crinkled around them as it did, the outlines of her areolas fully visible to her as much as the creamy flesh of both bobbling boobs was. The frantic 2nd year leaving the stunned young woman with one final treat as she rushed out the open door, her soaked shirt struggling to maintain her bouncy assets as she did, her momentum combined with the light winds of the outside world lifting her skirt up, the hems fluttering over her pelvis as she flashed the speechless woman her damp panties clinging to her sex and bubble booty like a second skin. Each plush butt cheek giving its own enticing jiggle within the clinging fabric as she shot out of the building into the distance.

The images of that unintentionally erotic sight burning themselves into the back of the young woman in her early twenties mind, she was left standing there dumbstruck, face as red as a tomato, gulping down quite the glob of her spit. Feeling her own nipples harden beneath her bra and white blouse that held in her more than adequate D-cup breasts. Feeling her core heat up as she felt herself become rather hot under the collar, her hand coming up as her index finger started pulling at the collar of her blouse. " _Good lord… I think I need a break after seeing that…_ " Forcing down another gulp of nervous saliva, knees beginning to rub against each other the woman rose from her seat, and turned towards the filing room just behind her.

She'd need some time to herself after that… she needed to cool off…

Left utterly unaware of the wealthy eyeful she'd just given to the unprepared receptionist, Azuki continued blitzing past the grounds outside the pool building with her apartment being the only safe haven from her crippling humiliation being a ten minute jog away.

That time was cut down extensively, as the normally fiery young girl moved her legs with a speed greater than ever before! Her desire to get away from any further mortification fuelling her. The strap of her satchel managing to coil it's way between her bobbling Siamese twins, _Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing!_ As they constantly bounced around heftily from side to side with every stride her sprinting limbs took, almost like a pair of excitable bunnies trying desperately to jump out of the fabric sticking to them like glue in any direction they could think of. Her hard, pointy nipples standing proudly atop each creamy globe, now more than ever looking s though they were trying to _puncture_ their way out of the damp shirt, scraping unceremoniously against the wet cloth in multiple jagged lines in tandem with her huge melons rampant jostling!

" _Apartment…! I-I need to get back to my apartment!_ " Being the only thought capable of travelling through her jumbled head at present time, she somehow picked up the pace and started running _even faster_ towards her residence with reckless abandon. Gritting her teeth like a frightened animal, as the wind smacked against her face and body from the break neck speeds she was dashing at, kicking up a cloud of dust behind her as her worthless mini-skirt billowed in the wind. Allowing any lucky fellow who may have been wandering around close to this part of the school grounds a gracious gander at her completely dampened panties, sticking over each of her fully round ass cheeks which rose up and down with a healthy jiggle in tandem with each of her legs movements.

Said lucky fellow just so happening to be Gen, the maken smith who rather than take part in the cavalry or even watch the damn thing, had chosen to go on a calm, peaceful stroll around a portion of the campus, as a way to relax before he went back to working on more makens for the 1st year students.

" _Huh!? What in the hell!?_ " the man thought in shock and a tinge of anger, as someone rushed past where he was going to walk, forcing him to turn his head and close one of his eyes to stop the dust cloud from entering it and blinding him. The other eye just about catching the back of Azuki, seeing her skirt flail helplessly in the wind as she ran further and further away from him, exposing his one open eye to a nice helping of her soiled underwear clamping on to her bubbly, wiggling buns. " _Guh…! W-who the heck was that!?_ " His mind screamed, not recognising who the disappearing girl was given just how fast she'd run by him, and the fact that instead of looking up to her head, had ended up only able to catch a strong eyeful of her plump ass latched on to by the a _very_ damp pair of panties. The older man in his mid-twenties feeling a light blush colour his cheeks, and a tent start to form in his trousers. " _God dammit… whoever that was, it was definitely a student. Shit, I might become just as bad as that asshat Akaya!_ " He thought, dust cloud dissipating along with the girl as his other eye opened up, and both of them dipped down to his pants now showing quite the bulge with a pensive, awkward look. " _Getting a hard on from a student… what the fuck is wrong with me…?_ "

Thankfully no one was around to see it. Minori would never let him hear the end of it if she found out, and the smug asshat Akaya would make it that much worse with his snide remarks. He'd have a field day with this till the day he left. Probably best he got out of here before someone did…

Azuki, utterly oblivious to the now _two_ people she'd flashed a wondrous eyeful of her assets to, continued running for another hot minute or two, her mighty mounds, _Boing! Boing! Boing!_ bobbing around like crazy in her see through sailor shirt until she finally caught sight of her apartment building a short distance away.

Hotter, more haggard pants escaping her clenched mouth, she finally made it to the building, skidding to a screeching halt again just a few metres away from the staircase leading up to her apartment complex, her glutes seized up as she came to a stop, sucking the now wet, sticky fabric of her panties into the ravine of her huge rump. The useless material sinking deep within, becoming wedged deep between both tender, juicy cantaloupes, exposing a great deal of her pale half-moons to the open air with a pertinent jiggle.

Throwing caution to the wind, the crimson haired girl ignored the sudden chafing between her ass cheeks, rubbing uncomfortably against her puckered hole, as she swiftly made her way up the stairs to the second the floor out of three, eyes locking on to her apartment door as she came up to it. Thrusting her hand into her satchel, she pulled out the key to the door and stuck it in the keyhole with a twist, before placing her hand on the handle and pulling it down. She swung the door open and barrelled in, before shutting the door closed behind her with a loud _Bang!_

"Shit…" Heaving out a few heavy breaths, her blushing face started to settle a small bit with the knowledge she was safely back in her apartment, as she turned her body, and slid down the closed door with her back pressing against the hard, wooden frame. Both of her soft, plump butt cheeks being squished down as her ass met the floor, legs spread apart and laid out straight over the ground.

Letting her ferocious embarrassment finally begin to keel over the course of several minutes, a shadow fell over Azuki's eyes. Her teeth gritting as her ignominy receded, being slowly replaced by unbridled _fury_ bubbling up to the surface of her psyche. "That _bitch_ …" She hissed with nothing less than utter contempt for the haughty Chinese girl that had shattered her crowning moment getting even with Gohan, and rendered that moment forever into quite literally the _most degrading_ of her life! That annoying midget's own expose of her being water under the bridge compared to what the arrogant foreigner had just done!

Her hands balling into fists by her sides, finger nails almost cutting deep enough to draw blood from her palms, her entire body shaking, the hot-headed, tomboyish vixen's head rose up, the shadow over her eyes vanishing to reveal her purple eyes glaring out with a burning fire of unholy _rage_ that no one that knew her had ever seen with such intense potency! "I'll get you back for that you conniving little _cunt_!" She spat out with genuine malice.

She wasn't sure how, but she knew _damn well_ that she'd get her back for that! That pompous whore was lucky that duels, and by extension, physical altercations were forbidden between their groups. The only exception to it having been her first wager with Gohan that resulted in a duel, which had been allowed for a reason that Yuuka didn't seem privy to reveal. "If only Yuuka-san would allow it just once more… I'd shove my foot so far up her arrogant ass, she'd choke on my toes!"

 _Back in the changing rooms…_

After staring a hole into the empty locker for a solid minute or two, both Chacha and Kimi let out a sigh at the realisation of _where_ there close friend had run off too. The girl having been so flustered over what Yan Min had done, that she hadn't bothered to wait for them, and had just bolted out of here irrationally. "Guess we'll just have to make do and give her some space. Hopefully she'll have cooled off a little by the time we get back to the apartment…"

Kimi nodded her head in agreement with Chacha's words. Perhaps it was a little too optimistic, but she did hope that the normally brash tomboy wouldn't be blowing fumes of anger when they got back. Azuki could get pretty bad when her temper flared high enough, and something like this could absolutely send it into overdrive… "Y-Yeah… I hope so too…"

While that was going on, Aki, alongside Minori and Tomiko walked down the side, passing by nearly all rows of lockers until they came to the final row in the room, placed right next to the entranceway leading to the showers.

Tomiko smiling with her eyes shut in a similar way to her sister, feeling a mixture of humour and joviality over what had just transpired. "Well, that was quite entertaining, if I do say so myself~."

Minori groaned as they approached their lockers. Face set into a brutish, almost comical scowl. "Speak for yourself, Tomiko. This stupid event has done nothing but get on my nerves!"

"Well, it certainly could've gone better, I must admit…" Aki chimed in, her tone downtrodden to mirror the small frown adorning her breathtakingly gorgeous features.

"Could've gone better my ass. There's not much that would've made that waste of time even worse…" Rebuked The magenta-haired principal with derision. In hindsight, if she'd known what was going to happen, between the unfavourable ending, getting told on a live mic that she wasn't even on the boys list for most popular girls despite, in her opinion, her lovable and irresistible personality, and blatant lack of any attention from the boys coupled with ludicrous levels of attention her long-time friend Aki got right in front of her from every boy in the room practically, she would've skipped the whole thing entirely. She would've been much better off staying in her office and relaxing back into her chair. Yeah it would've gotten boring after a bit, but she'd take boredom over being overlooked, and incensed by having zero attention from any of her cute male students for all the work she'd put in so far to show them how awesome she was… ungrateful little bastards! They didn't know what they were passing up!

" _Forget them! I don't need their stupid attention anyways!_ " She thought, reaching her right hand inside the window of her soaking wet one-piece, and plunging it deep into the chasm of her bountiful sea of cleavage. Her immense I-cup breasts jiggling within their confines, their rich, pale flesh bulging out a little on either side within the elastic fabric due to her hand's intrusion, before they were set into another healthy jiggle fit as her hand pulled out of their spongy grasp. The plastic cased disk held by her fingers right below her chin, as her eyes looked down on it with a somewhat hopeful curiosity. " _I sure hope Yuuka-san was telling me the truth. Whatever is on this disk_ _better_ _make this whole clusterfuck worth it in the end…_ "

"Uhm, excuse me Aki-sensei…" Said woman blinked right as the trio of reached their lockers, the inhumanly beautiful and sexy blue-haired goddess turning around at the sound of the distressed voice. Her eyes meeting with the sight of both of Inaho's teammates standing nervously before her.

"Yes girls? What is it?" She replied with honest concern, seeing the distraught looks on their faces.

"I-It's Inaho-san sensei…! She isn't looking very good…" The same girl responded with worry seeping out of every word. Her friend nodding vigorously at what she'd said.

This managed to take the unbelievably busty nurse by surprise. Now that she thought about it, the young brunette did seem rather off during the cavalry… "Oh my… could you please bring me to her?" She requested, a perturbed tone of voice coming over her at the possible illness of one of the students she was to care for. Her concern not too dissimilar to a mother hen looking over her baby chicks to ensure they weren't in danger.

The two confused, unsettled 1st year girls nodded their heads gratefully and motioned for the woman to follow them.

"I'll see you two later!" She quipped real quick towards her fellow staff members and pals, as she started following the girls and disappeared past their row of lockers towards their intended target.

"Oh dear… that poor girl. I hope she gets better…" Tomiko remarked, a knowing smile etched to her face as her words rang out with an almost unnoticeable sexual tint to it. She had, at one point paid close attention to the girl as they walked out, and as they were setting up the riders on their horses. She had heard the girl mumble the young Son Gohan's name, and saw how she blushed up a storm looking at him! How she trembled while gazing at him! The boy's name leaving her lips like a longing whisper of a girl in heat!

Tomiko, after the decade she'd spent at Tenbi, and the way that most of the girls there reacted to guys they liked outside of the school, or in their early days of being part of Maken-ki when boys were still attending at first before it was turned girls only due to a scandal, knew a horny girl when she saw one! Given how bad she looked out there, she knew damn well there was only one thing… one _particular_ type of 'medicine' that would help the girl now…

And given how the boy was after the little 'show' that Venus girl had put on for him with miss Shinatsu's breasts, she could say he looked even worse! He'd need that 'medicine' too from the looks of it!

"Guess I'll be seeing you later as well, Tomiko." Commented Minori, as she placed her orange jumpsuit into her bag, along with all the other things she'd brought, and the disk itself as she pulled out the bag and closed her locker.

"Hmm? Are you leaving like that?" The older sister of Yuuka questioned with mild bemusement as she looked over at the other woman's retreating back.

"Yep! I'll have a shower later when I feel like it." She wanted to get back to her office as soon as possible so she could check out what was on the disk. While it may be indecent to just walk out on campus with a soaked one-piece clinging to her luscious, shapely frame, she honestly didn't care at the moment. Not like anyone would pay any mind to it anyway even if they did see her, other than being possibly befuddled by her walking around in it before ignoring her. "See ya around!" She gave a light wave over her shoulder back to the now even more bemused woman, as she walked off with bag in hand towards the exit.

"Ufufu… what an interesting day indeed…" The elder Amado sibling giggled as she turned towards her now opened locker. The orange-haired woman hooking her thumbs underneath the shoulder straps of her one-piece and slinking them down her arms, the fabric slipping down to her midsection as her voluminous F-cups fell out into full view. The malleable, alabaster tear drops wobbling tantalisingly like jello moulds as her eyes peeled open, revealing mischievous hazel eyes that rivalled even her sister's. " _Perhaps I might just stick around to see if anything scandalous happens! Ufufu…!_ " she thought cunningly, mind returning to the subject of Inaho and Gohan from her class. Feeling her instincts telling her _something_ was definitely going to happen between the young man and hapless girl. And her instincts had _never_ let her down before!

Back with Aki though, she found herself quickly led by the two young girls towards Inaho near the far side of the room, close to the exit. The brunette still sitting back first against the locker, staring off cloudily into space.

"Inaho-san?" The nurse called worriedly, walking closer to the sitting girl and spotting her flushed face and hot panting instantly.

Her voice seemed to pull the girl's attention away from the dead space she was staring an abyss into with foggy eyes. Her head turning in the woman's direction, she looked up with a glass eyed gaze. Her hot pants slowing down for a brief moment, she just about recognised the woman standing before her, baring down on her just a few inches away from her propped up figure with increasing, nearly mother-like concern. "A-Aki-sensei…"

Her name being lowly muttered out between pants, the ultimate wet dream of a nurse crouched down near the girl and pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead. Her eyes widening as she felt just how _hot_ her temple was! " _Oh good lord, she's scalding! With a temperature this high, she likely has quite the fever!_ " Question was, what did she do? She didn't have any of her medical equipment on hand right now. It was all back in the school's infirmary…

That's when it quickly clicked in her mind, and she almost face-palmed at her brief moment of air-headedness. " _Hold on a minute... Before I do anything, I need to properly examine miss Kushiya-san to see what's going on with her, so I know what I'm dealing with here. Valhelm!_ " Activating the passive form of her maken, a debugger type that allowed her to judge what exactly was wrong with someone, through the different types of black spots that appeared before her enhanced vision over the sitting girl's body. Each spot being unique and representing a different type of injury or ailment, and the darker they were, the more serious it was.

As she was doing this, the woman leaned over to get a better look. The red-faced Inaho dipping her head down slightly as her eyes focused down the window of the unintentionally extremely luscious nurse's one-piece. Foggy eyes zoning in on the hot nurse's cleavage. The monumentally massive K-cup globes sticking out worse than a sore thumb. Quite possibly the largest pair of succulent, doughy, tear drop shaped mountains of mouth wateringly creamy flesh on earth! The gelatinous globe trotters wobbling inside the one-piece excitedly, looking about ready to spill out at any moment!

" _Hmm… that's odd…? She doesn't appear to have any injury or ailment whatsoever… that can't be right…_ " Aki thought to herself with increasing confusion, clueless to the fact that the foggy eyed brunette was ogling her world record setting endowments with increasing interest. " _Am I not looking hard enough? Is that it?_ " The now quite oblivious woman thought, leaning in just a little more to give a more scrutinising look, to make sure she didn't miss anything.

This had the unintended consequence of bringing her barely bound, jiggling assets closer to the aroused Inaho's face. The girl watching those magnificent orbs of the more mature woman sway up and down like a pendulum with her swimsuit before fixing itself back into place, dangling before her very eyes partially underneath the drenched, elastic material.

" _There like Haruko's… only_ _bigger_ _…_ " Seeing a good portion of those perfectly perky, pale mounds dangle before her, drawing up a comparison to Haruko in her mind. Which brought her back once again to the _vivid_ memory of the girl getting ploughed by the half-saiyan in the shower. The boy who was to be her fiancé showing how much he desired the purplette and her own stupendously large, supple breasts being manhandled by the young man's hands with such primal, sexual hunger and greed that no other person could hope to match… the kind of hunger and greed she _longed_ for at the moment to be focused on _her…_

As most of the girls around her stripped out of their swimsuits and made their way into the showers without looking back, Inaho felt her arousal heighten, as she did something purely out of mindless, primitive urge that took the two onlookers by complete surprise, and the ravishingly stunning nurse herself even more so!

"Mhmm…!" Eyes going wide, a soft, yet sensuous moan escaped Aki's lips, as she suddenly found both her hyper sensitive, humongous hooters getting _groped_ by the feverish looking girl! Her palms pressing down near the peaks of her fleshy mountains, unable to fully cover them both with her hands due to the sheer size they bolstered. Pushing the super soft, spongy tits up a tad closer to the woman's chest, squishing them down slightly as her fingers spread out and melded into the doughy treats, moulding their shape into something else as they sunk deep into them even within her swimsuit. The excess boob flesh, along with her elastic one-piece fabric spilling out through the gaps of her fingers, she rolled both gargantuan gumdrops around in circles through the swimsuit. Fingers kneading _deeper_ into the pliable pillows with each successive roll of her wrists.

"I-Inaho-sa-aaaaahhhhhhn…!" Aki tried to call out, only to moan again as the brunette fondled her fun bags even harder! More and more of her delicious tit flesh bulging out through the gaps of the girl's fingers as she squeezed them even more! The remaining portion of her boobs not being groped jiggling like crazy as Inaho's wandering hands continued to roll them around in aroused wonder. "S-stop that…!" The blue haired goddess felt her passively working maken deactivate as she bit her lip, feeling her nipples harden like stones beneath her one-piece rom the attention her breasts ere getting, the palms of the girl's hands pressing down on the stiffening nubs and rubbing over them through the elastic material.

Ignoring the nurse's plea, Inaho mirrored the way Gohan had moulded Haruko's breasts with his calloused hands, all while deeply desiring for him to do it to her as well, and plough her like he did Haruko. Doing what literally every man in Tenbi had wanted to do so badly since meeting the torpedo touting goddess, and would dream of in their most erotic fantasies…

" _W-what's come over her!? Sh-she's fondling my boobs!_ " While this certainly wasn't something new to the woman, as she'd been felt up quite a few times over the years, pretty much by other girls mesmerised by her huge rack, most recently with Kimi during their time at the hot-spring, this time was absolutely out of left field! The girl had been laying back there just a moment prior with a possible scorching hot fever, and now suddenly she was groping her!?

Letting a few more sensual moans pass through her, she looked down at her assailant's face, and noticed the weird expression on it. It almost looked like… she was mimicking someone else, and just copying the motions she'd seen them use. If that was the case… then it made the woman wonder at the back of her mind _who_ she was copying. Because whoever it had been, they must've really known how to feel up a girl's chest like an animal!

The two girls that had brought her here, just stood there in shock, with their jaws unhinged, and their cheeks tinting a dark red as they watched the once motionless girl knead Aki-sensei's colossal K-cup dumplings like a woman possessed!

Arms hanging by her sides, eyes closing as she clamped her lips shut and grit her teeth inside to stop the moans, the ultra-busty nurse was left close to helpless as she felt pleasure spurt through her body due to her sensitive breasts rough treatment, the other girl's hands still squishing her snow-white dwarfs down with more and more vigour, and despite the older woman's best efforts, she was starting to get a little _turned on_ …

If only they were alone, and Gohan replaced Inaho… then she could let it go on, knowing it would go where she wanted it to go… Unfortunately, neither of those was the case.

Peeling her eyes open, Aki mustered up enough strength despite her biggest weakness being assaulted, rose her arms up and gripped the girl's wrists with her hands, she pulled them away. The brunette, not willing to let go, plunged her digits as deep into her overflowing boob flesh as she could! Each finger practically disappearing into the gelatinous cushions as a combination of elastic and creamy, tender flesh pooled over them!

Not letting up, the woman just about managed to wrench the explorative 1st year's digits away from her seismic duo. _Boing!_ which popped back into their original shapes with a feisty, defiant bounce, followed by a hellacious jiggle fit that would put even a slab of jelly to shame.

"Hahh… I-Inaho-san… that's enough…" Pulling back with a pant of her own, Aki rose back to her feet as she took a step backwards, legs trembling a little as she placed her hands placatingly on top of her shaking bosom that had just been molested. Thankfully, her one-piece was already drenched, else there would be a noticeable wet patch developing by her crotch following that… _experience…_

Only one thing was clear to her at this point. She hadn't the _faintest_ clue what was going on here! Her maken had revealed there was nothing wrong with her despite her appearance, and for the life of her she couldn't fathom what had compelled the normally bubbly, optimistic girl into fervently molesting her tits like that…

"A-are you okay, Aki-sensei…?" One of the girls that brought her here, the raven-haired one asked, still taken aback by what had just happened.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about…" She replied, without turning to look at the two girls. Eyes still hovering over Inaho in case the entranced looking brunette made a move. Uncertain of what to do with the girl.

Again, according to her maken, she didn't have any illness or injury… in fact, the more she looked at her now, the more the young girl looked like… an animal in heat….

" _Couldn't be… is she really… to this extent…?"_ Mind finally coming to a conclusion on what was wrong with the girl. Recognition dawning in her head, as she had seen this before with several other girls in the past, just not nearly this extreme…

Tenbi being a place where boys and girls could pursue relationships, even of a sexual nature, it didn't surprise her that she'd see a girl or two like this again at some point. What did surprise her… was the intensity of it…

"Soo, uhmm… did you figure out what was wrong with her, sensei?" asked the other flustered looking girl who'd brought her, the brown haired one.

Taking a few seconds to answer, Aki finally turned towards the other two students. Putting on a small smile for them. "Yes… I have. I can take it all from here girls, just leave her to me and go about your day… She's in safe hands."

Those words managed to quell the two girls, despite their apprehension, due to the confidence with which the older lass had imbued them with.

"I-if you're sure then…"

"W-We'll leave it to you, sensei…"

The brown haired and raven haired girls responded in that order, giving the nurse a nod each in thanks, before turning away a tad bit reluctantly, and walking off into the distance towards their own lockers.

The nurse let a minute pass as the girls went to their lockers, and waited until she saw the two now naked girls walking into the shower area with their towels and washing items in hand. Once she was certain they were gone, she turned back to the brunette as she got to her feet again. Her lip quivering as she bowed her head slightly, still staring at the nurse's pair. The biggest set of soft, perky knockers in Tenbi, and perhaps even the entire world…

" _Okay… now what_ _should_ _I do…?"_ Aki pondered, no longer having a plan of action given the actual circumstance. Bringing her back to the infirmary would be pointless, and she couldn't treat her for anything either since there was technically nothing wrong with her.

The youthful, typically vibrant girl was just… _unbelievably aroused_.

When one became aroused, their upper brain functions for logic and reason dissipated in correlation with how horny they were becoming. Inaho was to the point where she'd become little more than a vessel seeking nothing less than for whatever got her like this to come for her… her molestation of her twin girls likely no more than rehearsing one of the acts she desired to be done on her… nearly every shred of rational thought she'd had was gone now.

"Sen… sei…" The flushed girl mouthed, her whole body shaking.

" _What do I do…? The longer I take, the worse she might get!_ " Feeling a small bit of panic crawl into her, seeing that the youthful girl was already monumentally amorous as it was…

"Ufufu… having some trouble, Aki?"

"Eh…?" Turning her head to the side, Aki was more than little startled to see Tomiko standing just a couple feet away, an eyebrow quirked up, and lips set into an indiscernible smile as she looked over at her in amusement. "W-what are you doing here, Tomiko? I-I thought you went for your shower…"

Giggling to herself again, being very reminiscent of her younger sister, the elder Amado sibling, who Aki just now noted had her one-piece off, clad in nothing but her birth-suit, her own impressive hour-glass figure fully on display, looked between the two of them with a knowing gaze. The flushed red brunette turning her head to gander at the woman's naked breasts. Paying apt attention to how they rose and fell with each giggle or breath she took. Hard, dusty pink nipples standing on end above her fabulous F-cups mounds of blemish-less, alabaster flesh. "I _was_ going to… but I couldn't help overhear some fairly loud moans coming from here. Being curious, I stayed behind while the others went in, so I could see what all the fuss was about. Care to let me in on what happened Aki? Because I'm certain they came from you…"

"They did…" She conceded, feeling her cheeks tint a little more red in embarrassment over her old pal hearing that. Not that it had been the first time, what with the shenanigans they'd gotten up to as part of maken-ki a number of years ago. "But that isn't important right now…"

"Oh, I agree." Tomiko nodded her head in agreement. Focusing her vision mainly on the amorous girl close to them. "What's more important now… is _her_." Smile upturning, and gaining a devilish air to it while Aki wasn't looking, she stared right at the poor, _poor_ girl with manipulative eyes. "In fact… I know how to help her~."

"You do…?" Aki looked back at her friend again dumbfounded. The woman's devilish smile disappearing before she could see it, along with the look she gave Inaho. Replaced by a more kind, caring visage.

"Oh, absolutely!" placing the palms of her hands on each other, and bring them up close to her face as she mustered up the most gentle, kind-hearted expression she could. "Don't you worry about a thing now, Aki. She is my student after all. What kind of teacher would I be if I let one of my precious pupils suffer like this?"

Aki eyed the smiling woman with a bit of apprehension now. After the decade or so she'd known her, it was still hard for her to get a proper read on the auburn haired beauty. Still though, she was at a loss of what to do herself. Not knowing how to handle the horny girl properly, given how far gone she was.

It didn't leave Tenbi's stunningly hot nurse with any other option really. Her earlier ideas being only useful to Inaho under different circumstances. Besides, she couldn't detect any sort of lie from her…

Taking in a short breath, Aki gave a nod of approval for the more seasoned, and mature Amado sister. "Okay Tomiko. I'll trust you with her. But be sure to let me in on the details later, in case you need my help."

"You have my word." Following the 1st year homeroom teacher's enthusiastic reply, Aki let out a small sigh as she moved away from Inaho. The two original members of maken-ki sharing one last look with the other as Aki walked by her a little hesitantly, but shook off the lingering bad feeling she got in the pit of her gut as she put faith in the woman.

Right as the woman left, Tomiko turned back to the flushed brunette, brown pools shimmering with a level of mischief that put even her sister to shame. "Now then Inaho, be patient and come with me for a bit. I'll be sure to get you _exactly_ what you need, if you'll just follow my instructions~." Leading the girl away, who became quite compliant upon hearing her words unlike with Aki, the smile on Tomiko's face only became more devious, and salacious at the same time…

 _Later on…_

"Okay boys, the girls are finished. Time for a celebratory shower, wouldn't you all say?" Akaya asked rhetorically to the gaggle of young men still high off their victory around the pool.

"Hell yeah!" Most of them shouted back with zeal, pumping their fists in the air again as though they were programmed like hype machines to do so, before making their way towards the entranceway of the changing and shower room. Akaya walking through first for the boys to follow.

Right as Kengo rose out of the water, he took a brief look back at the half-saiyan, who hadn't budged an inch from his current spot in the water since his teammates brought him down. " _Heh, he's probably still stuck in his own world after seeing Azuki's boobs. Lucky bastard! He got a front row seat!_ " While he did feel quite the bit of jealousy over the boy's luck, even more so than when his precious Himegami-senpai brought him on a date and kissed him, he didn't really feel any actual animosity towards him. Even if not directly, he'd played quite the role in them winning by taking a beating from Azuki, which still puzzled him considering he'd seen him take her down even with her maken… he'd either lost on purpose, which he believed to be more probable, or he just had an off day, which was also plausible considering he'd zoned out quite a few times throughout the day…

Whatever it was, at the moment he didn't feel like asking him. The dude looked to be put in a trance, and he could hardly blame him! There was no doubt Azuki's popularity among the boys would skyrocket following this, and there'd be no shortage of them beating one out to the red head and her ice cream sundaes when they got back to their apartment rooms. Hell, some of the dirty bastards might just do it while in the shower!

" _Heh, I'll leave him be. Give him a little more time to recover. He'll need it after what he saw!_ " With that thought, Kengo turned away from the stagnant boy in the pool with a lecherous smile, as he began thinking of all the sexy swimsuits the girls might wear for the swimming session in a few days. Boy, he couldn't wait to see them!

Right as he left, and subsequently all the other boys including Kurigasa who'd finally woken up after getting the eyeful of a lifetime for his crush's assets, Gohan was left to continue staring aimlessly into space.

The boy's entire body feeling like a searing hot furnace set to full blast! Veins popping out of his full mass erection jutting out of his shorts. The thick, bulging cock twitching furiously within the fabric, demanding to be released! His eyes clouded over with barely held in lust, the only thing allowing the boy to keep it in even this miniscule state of control being the fact there were no girls around him at the moment, else he would've jumped the nearest one by now and fucked their brains out with reckless abandon…

" _C-crab baskets… I-I can't take it…!_ " Wrestling a losing battle with his rabid hormones, Gohan, even knowing he stood no chance now that they'd gotten this bad. He just about wrenched his head up from the position it had been screwed to for the last ten minutes, as he slowly made his way towards the side of the pool after another three minutes of him just standing there.

The effort literally did nothing for him, as nothing would be gained from it. Yet still, he soldiered on regardless. The urge to _fuck_ ever present, like a tidal wave in his already flooded mind, compelling him to seek out a female to alleviate himself with. Gohan futilely battling his raw, primal instinct as he made it to the poolside. His manhood about ready to pierce its way through his shorts as he foled his arms over the tiled floor, and rested his forehead on them as though they were a cushion. Harsh, heated pants flowing out of him as he closed his eyes, and listened to the rapid beating of his heart. He _really_ wished someone could show or tell him a way to deal with these frighteningly strong, hormonally charged instincts. Because every time he lost himself to them, they came back even fiercer the next time afterward. It was like a never ending cycle!

Mulling over his lack of control, and failing ability to keep his hormones in check for anything more than a day by this point, the time passed by. Minutes flying past until the boys had finished their showers, and had left the building while he still remained.

The horny boy, fortunately or _unfortunately_ depending on your stance, wasn't alone though. His ears pricking up as he heard soft footsteps on the ground, coming from the entranceway to the locker room.

Moving his head up almost robotically, the boy just barely managed to look at the person walking in, and found a gulp fall heavily down his throat once he saw who walked through.

Standing before him now, on the tiled floor just above him as he looked upon her, was none other than Inaho, still garbed in her one-piece.

His nose picked it up near instantly, the powerful aroma of arousal wafting off of every pore of her body! Give how long she'd been out of the water, she had mostly dried off by now. With the exception of her own fluids trailing down her legs, pouring out of her virgin womanhood like a faucet! That being where the smell of arousal was most potent!

She looked down at him with her own cloudy pools, staring into his hungry eyes with an equal amount of sexual desire.

"G-Gohan-kun…" She breathed heavily, cheeks turning the darkest red the boy had ever seen as her as she hooked her thumbs underneath the straps of her one-piece, before pulling them down. The upper part of the swimsuit falling down to her waist. _Boing!_ Allowing her enormous E-cup boobies to flop out excitedly in all their naked glory before his starving stare. Dusty pink nipples standing fully erect atop the centre of each wobbling, white globe. "I'm all yours…"

With those final words, Gohan's mind evaporated completely once again. Leaving only a sexual _beast_ in his place.

One that now had it's next meal ripe for picking…

 **AND CUT!**

 **Really sorry this took longer to come out guys! Long story short, I got swamped with work at the cinema and had to stay for a lot longer than anticipated due to having to cover someone else's shift for the past week, since they got ill. I ended up being too tired when I got back home to write much else for the story, which is why this chapter is two days late.**

 **Anyways, I do apologise again if this felt like filler, but I wanted to have the set up for Gohan and Inaho's impending lemon, among other things as you saw in the chapter. Plenty of future hijinks set up for I'd say!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it regardless, but if you didn't that's fine.**

 **Next chapter will come out August 1** **st** **, with four more chapters being released after that in August as well, on the 8** **th** **, 15** **th** **, 22** **nd** **, and 29** **th** **.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next one! And hopefully I don't get swamped like that again in my summer job…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Makenball Z:**

 **Chapter 14: Minori's revelation, and pool-time debauchery!**

 _Within the main school building… right as the girls finished showering…_

"Okay then! Let's see what's on this disk…" Minori remarked with curiosity and a slither of hope as she walked into her office, closing the door behind her. Placing her duffel bag down by the end of her left-side couch, and fishing the plastic encased DVD out of it.

The magenta-haired woman still clad in her one-piece, which was still rather soggy from it's use in the pool, held the disk up close to her exceedingly expansive bust, and gazed down at it with a mixture of optimism and scepticism. " _Yuuka, I really hope you weren't lying to me. Because right now, I could really do with something that'll make my day, after the shit I've had to deal with today…_ "

Quickly placing it down on the side of her desk as she walked up to it, before pulling her TV out from under her desk and plopping it on top of the hard wooden structure, along with a rectangular shaped, silver DVD player that she proceeded to connect it to. The one used for her tapes having been unplugged after it's initial use and resting in the far right corner beneath her desk.

After about two minutes, once she was positive it was wired in right, she grabbed the disk, opening up it's plastic case, and pulling it out before inserting it into the disk slot that popped out as she pressed in the eject button. Pressing the button next to it, the tray with disk in hand closed into the contraption with a soft _click!_

"Okay… let's see what you've got for me…" Positioning the TV so it faced inwards towards her reclining, swivel chair behind the desk, Minori walked round and sat her big, round ass down on the soft, latex chair. The soggy elastic material of her one-piece dampening where she sat, her soft butt cheeks squishing down onto the chair. Resting herself back into it, she got herself comfortable as she picked up a remote for the player and turned on the TV.

The DVD player whizzing with life, began reading the contents of the disk inside it, before projecting what it had on screen for Minori's eyes to gander at.

First, some text popped on the screen, which read, " _Miss Rokujou-san, if you want to change angles during the video, just press either the up or down arrow buttons on your remote to cycle through them. Trust me when I say, this will give you the answer you seek. Be sure to close your curtains too! Wouldn't want anyone seeing you when you_ _really_ _get into it, now would we? Yuuka~._ "

Change the angle? Why would she have to do that? Also, why would she need to close her curtains in case someone sees her? " _Yuuka, just what the hell did you give me?_ " pondering this apprehensively, she decided to just follow the instruction and close the curtains behind her, blocking the view of her large window that allowed her to see out into the school grounds, and waited until the text faded away and was replaced with the starting screen, with the option for 'play' in white, lit up with a green hue, along with another option called 'extra' right beside it. "Well, here goes nothing I guess…" muttering this with a little uncertainty, the principal of Tenbi hit 'play' on her remote.

The screen quickly faded to black, taking a few seconds to process again, before the content finally started to appear on screen.

The most powerful woman in Tenbi furrowed her brows as she saw an image pop up on screen of Furan's room. With Gohan and said girl present, the president of the student council sitting down behind her bed-edge desk, mouth hanging open as she stared out in shock at the presence of Son Gohan standing across from her. The angle of the camera only giving her the back of the boy, while giving her full view of Furan further back.

"Huh?" Blinking in confusion, Minori couldn't help but ask herself, "how is this supposed to help me?"

Deciding to give whatever this would be a chance, she chose not to pause it and continue watching with a little intrigue. Unless Yuuka was messing with her, her message had made it pretty clear there would be something on this disk that would 'really get her into it', whatever that meant.

Before anything got under way though, even Minori had to sweat drop a little at the sheer amount of stuffed animals littering throughout her room that she could make out from the angle. " _I knew she liked cute little animals and all, but sheesh… that's a_ _lot_ _of stuffed animals for someone who just likes them to own…"_ Not that she was judging the blonde haired girl, but having an amount like that was bordering dangerously close to an obsession…

Regardless, the film played on, and it took another couple of seconds before Gohan broke the obvious silence between them with quite possibly the most awkward sounding greeting that Minori had heard in quite some time.

What followed his initial awkward greeting, was Furan shakily raising a stunned hand towards him, and mumbling unintelligible gibberish that neither Minori or Gohan in the film could understand. " _Jeez, I can understand that him being there is a surprise, for whatever reason he's there, but even then she normally wouldn't react anywhere_ _near_ _this bad… something must've happened between them before this that I don't know about…_ " She also knew that Furan was always nervous around most men due to a bad experience in her past, but even then her reaction wasn't even half as bad as this. Whatever had happened between them to get her to react like this, it probably hadn't been all that good…

Once again, the film continued on with Gohan taking a few steps closer to her, and then asking her if she was ok. Once he was just a few inches shy of her desk, Furan finally managed to pipe up with something that wasn't unintelligible drivel like before, stuttering out the question of why he was here, to which Gohan replied that Yuuka had brought him there for punishment.

This got Minori to raise a brow in confusion. " _Wait, a punishment? Punishment for what? What did he do?_ " She wasn't made aware of this at all! The only way that a student could be punished is if they'd done something in violation of one of the school's rules! If they had, then yes, any member of the student council had the authority to dole out the punishment for it, but before it was carried out, what had occurred and the punishment that would be implemented had to be run through her before that!

It seemed as though Furan on the screen was just as confused as she was, as she responded by asking him what he was talking about, to which Gohan replied by saying that it was for making a mess of the clubroom doing 'you know what' if she remembered.

" _Messed up the clubroom? Wait, why is she blushing like that?"_ Now she was even more confused! While yes, mucking up the clubroom was a punishable offence, she highly doubted that the mess they were talking about, was the one that had just popped into her mind, given the dark blush that coated Furan's cheeks at the mere mention of it.

What happened next was even more bizarre, as the student council president started sweating profusely, and shaking her head as if to be rid of certain thoughts that she didn't want invading her mind with a ferociously flustered look on her face.

What _really_ started to tip Minori off however, was the dark patch on the young girl's underwear that she could see expanding more and more. _"_ Eh!? Wait a second! is she… getting _wet_ …?" Now Minori was dumbfounded. Absolutely dumbfounded! What was going on here?

Gohan's nervous voice cut through the monitor, with him saying he should probably be going to his punishment now, as Yuuka was most likely ready for him. To which, the red faced Furan panted out in rebuttal that he should leave. Or at least, that's what she would've said anyway, as the girl lost her footing as she rose from her seat, cutting off the last bit of her sentence with a surprised yelp before she fell forward.

Minori couldn't help but blink in disbelief at what occurred next by sure happenstance. Gohan breaking the blonde's fall with his sturdy, muscular body. The girl's ample bosom squishing against his hard chest through their clothing, her head falling on to the crook of his neck, where her hot breaths could be seen tickling his skin, one of her flushed cheeks resting near the crook of his neck. Her arms limply falling by her sides, whilst Gohan's circled round her hips, culminating in his hands having managed to fly up her skirt and clutch onto both of the girl's round butt cheeks. The scene having rapidly transformed from an awkward situation to an erotic one just like that! Punctuated with Furan's surprised, yet heated moan as the boy's frisky hands started going to town on those soft, firm buns of hers, groping them like there was no tomorrow!

"Wh-what in the!?" Minori pulled up from her seat quick, taken aback from how fast the entire mood had shifted, and unintentionally pressed down the upper arrow button on the remote, causing the angle to seamlessly shift over, to another in the room behind Furan, which was staring upwards close to the ground.

This allowed the principal to feast her eyes on Gohan's calloused hands as they kneaded down on both of the moaning blonde's soft, backdoor mounds. Fingers seeping as deep as they could into the tender flesh, along with the flimsy, ever dampening, teddy bear imprinted panties Furan wore, both of which bulged through the gaps of his fingers as he continued to squeeze them! The boy's face now also visible to the magenta-haired principal, who could see he was blushing just as badly as Furan was. His hands then slipping inside her panties where he restarted the process kneading her plump butt cheeks, this time savouring the feel of her bare flesh on the palms of his hands, as well as oozing though his finger gaps as each of his digits sunk deep into her bountiful booty.

But the look in his eyes were different. She could see the desire bubbling up through them. An incredibly potent desire that _oozed_ sexual intent… and a _ravenous_ one at that… Add on the _huge_ bulge protruding out of his pants that even from a backwards angle she could see pressing up against the flustered 3rd year's crotch, and it was pretty obvious where his mind was going. Along with Furan's as her moans continued from the boy's greedy hands gripping her tight ass with intense interest, and now his huge bulge rubbing up roughly against her panty clad sex. The blonde's fluids now flowing down her legs from arousal. Panties _utterly soaked_ through by now.

"Yuuka, what in the hell have you sent me!?" Minori hissed, her own cheeks tinting red, floored by what was essentially looking to be soft core porn between two of her students. Granted, one of them was Gohan, but that hardly changed much!

" _I should stop this now before it-_ " her thought was cut off as in that moment a door opened in the background of the film, and a all too familiar voice crept in with a teasing tone to it.

"Ufufu, aren't you two _naughty_. Getting started without me? How _rude._ "

In that moment, Minori's mouth fell open. Eyes widening in shock as none other than Yuuka herself came into the shot, with the heads of both Gohan and Furan turning to her in equal shock. It took a few seconds for Minori to process what she was seeing, but when she did, only one thought passed through her mind. All thought of stopping the film having ceased. Her cheeks turning even redder. " _Wh-what the!? Why is she wearing a BDSM outfit!_ "

 _Back in the swimming pool building… at about the same time…_

"Ufufu… this should be good!" Tomiko whispered suggestively with a rather risqué smile adorning her pretty face as she watched the two from the main exit, hiding herself somewhat from view by hugging her back against the left-side open door and peeking inside of the pool area. The woman still clad in her dark blue one-piece that hugged her curvy figure nicely. The straps having been pulled back up to her shoulders to cover her large breasts.

Unknowing of the watchful eye on them, Gohan, once again reduced to his baser instincts, wasted little time grabbing on to the edge of the pool and jumping out of it! Water dripping off his near naked form as he came up to the vulnerable brunette. His eyes full of untempered lust, as were hers, as they met for a brief second, before he came within a short two inches of her.

His erection throbbing inside his trunks with desire, jutting out straight like a skyscraper through the netted material, the boy didn't waste another moment leaving her offering on the table! His hands coming up immediately and grabbing on to both of her pale E-cup boobies with zeal, kneading their soft flesh with their fingers. The digits sinking deep into her creamy globes, Inaho moaned sensuously at his touch as a plentiful amount of boob flesh seeped through the gaps in his fingers, moulding their once round, tear drop shape into whatever he wanted. Rolling them around in his hands to savour their spongy texture in his grip.

Inaho brought herself a little closer to him, pushy her fat mounds further into his glutenous hands, causing even more of her rich boob flesh to bulge through his finger gaps, wanting to be even closer to him. Moaning a little louder from the harder ministrations of her breasts, the girl looked down at his manhood passing through slightly parted legs, still trapped inside his shorts.

With her arms free, she brought her hands down near the front of his shorts, on either side of jutting erection, and made to pull them down. Meeting some resistance from his standing manhood trying to puncture its own way through.

Outside of pulling them down an inch, the horny brunette was unable to bring them down and free his woken dragon from its prison on her first try. Instead, she found her eyes clenching shut as another moan ripped through her open lips, feeling one of her nipples get captured in Gohan's mouth as his head dipped down.

The girl's erect right nipple inside his mouth, the half-breed bit down on the stiff nub, nibbling on it like a hungry mouse whilst sucking on it just as voraciously. Neither hand leaving their position moulding her pliable pillows. The tender tit that didn't currently have it's cherry trapped in his thirsty gullet still being rolled around in his squeezing grip, whilst the other was simply squished by his iron grip as he nestled his face into the front of the moulded mound. His tongue now darting through and swirling around the nipple, before his front teeth nibbled down on the hard pebble again, accompanied by another suckle.

"Mhmm-ahh! Gohan-kun…" Inaho muttered weakly, her juices now flowing even _faster_ down her luscious legs from arousal. Not wanting the boy to be left out, she grabbed on to his shorts again and gave another tug, this time pulling with wet fabric down further, pulling his hard, standing manhood with it. The appendage bending downward with the trunks that seemed to stick to his lower form more than they should have, her eyes now able to make out a couple inches of his shaft, veins popping out of already as it came closer to freedom.

Her efforts were halted again, as the spiky haired teen removed his mouth from her bullied nipple, which almost elicited a whine from the girl, until his head came back up and he pressed his lips unto her soft lips, kissing her amorously. Taken by slight surprise for a split second, she was left unprepared as his tongue shot into her moist cavern! Wriggling its all around inside her mouth, exploring every square inch it could find.

When the surprise faded, she eagerly met his slithering pink muscle with her own. The two beginning to wrestle with each other for dominance, to which Gohan's easily started to win out, outpacing her tongue and running circles around it, all while he wedged her hard buds between the gaps of his index and middle fingers as his strong hands continued to maul her pliant orbs without mercy, tweaking the sensitive tips roughly, which only sent further waves of pleasure through Inaho's shivering body.

As the kiss went on, the girl's hands managed to grab on to his stubborn shorts yet again as the demi-saiyan dominated her. Having a strong desire to not have this be completely one-sided, despite wanting him take her like he did Haruko, she gave one last tug on the shorts. This time round proving successful, as with the third and final pull, his trunks finally came down! His massive manhood, in all it's thick, naked, veiny glory flicking out with glee as the trunks pooled by his ankles. The shaft lightly smacking against her crotch as it stood proudly on display, running right through her parted legs and ended just by her glutes. The feel of the hard shaft slapping into her womanhood through the elastic fabric sending a pleasurable quiver down her spine.

Noting that his member was now free, the boy growled lowly as he broke away from the kiss. A thin trail of saliva connecting to their lips as his head pulled away and looked down at the large melons in his hands, before he brought his face down to her left tit this time and separating his pinching digits from the erect nipple. His thirsty mouth capturing it like it did her right nipple, grinding his teeth over it before sucking on it with gusto! His other hand's fingers tweaking and squeezing her exposed, saliva covered nub torturously.

"Mhmm… G-Gohan-kun…" Moaning out his name, Inaho brought one of her free hands down to the boy's unbound member, circling her fingers and thumb around the twitching shaft, and began slowly gliding her closed hand up and down his manhood, stimulating it and rewarding her with a bestial groan of pleasure from the boy, which tickled the nub that was inside his mouth.

With the feel of her hand slowly pumping up and down his dick, the boy quickly swirled his tongue around the pebble in his mouth, slithering over her dusted pink areola, before pulling his mouth forward as he gave one final suckle on her abused nub, before pulling his mouth away from it with a _pop!_ Eyes noting how both of the now hyper sensitive buds were twitching as a small bit of breast milk began to dribble out of both.

Mouth salivating at what he knew came next, the boy brought both of her plush, doughy mounds closer together, before bringing his face in one last time and practically inhaling both tormented nipples into his mouth, sucking down _hard_ on both simultaneously, which finally sent them fully over the edge!

"Guh! Ahhh!" moaning erotically, the brunette's eyes clenched shut a second time as her hand subconsciously gripped down on the huge, rock hard phallus within it's grasp, breasts having hit their limit, as copious amounts of Inaho's delicious milk squirted feverishly out of her reddened nipples into Gohan's waiting cave. The boy happily drinking all of the tasty fluid that her milk jugs dispensed.

Once every last drop had been drunk, his head reared back, both glazed with saliva, and beat red nipples flicking out as they were freed from his siphoning mouth.

Licking his lips after that, the instinct driven young man decided it was time to go further. Eyeing the panting girl's still covered womanhood with keen arousal.

"G-Gohan-kun…" his name coming out in a hot, laboured breath, the hormone charged half-breed raised his eyes up to look into the panting girl's brown pools in response. "N-now it's my turn…! To pleasure _you_ … _!_ " her tone dripping with sexual arousal, she stared into his coal black eyes with a wanting gaze. Wanting to make _him_ feel good, before he ravaged her completely.

Hearing her request, the boy narrowed his eyes at her suggestion, but made no attempt to stop the red-faced, horny as hell brunette as she kneeled down on her knees before him, his hands coming off her large globes which popped back into their original shape with an enticing series of jiggles as his eyes followed her.

Eyeing his ten inch long, girthy erection with increasingly high lust, she slowly started trailing her clenched hand along his pipe, gliding up and down its length with her thumb and index finger tapping off the bottom side of his mushroom head, eliciting a veritable grunt of pleasure from the half alien boy.

Bringing her mouth close, she positioned the head near her puckering lips and gave the tip of his bulbous purple head a chaste kiss. Her tongue darting out soon after, it ran along the rim of his mushroom a few times, coating it in her saliva, before pulling up his sword a little so the head faced up towards the ceiling, as she lowered her head and pressed her wet, pink muscle against the end of his shaft near his ball sack and running it all the way back up to his purple mushroom. Leaving behind another warm trail of her spit as her tongue began swirling around the twitching cock head like a small ice-cream scoop.

Hearing his groans of satisfaction from her ministrations only bolstering her confidence and longing for more, her lips parted further as she opened her small mouth, taking in all of his bulbous head as her tongue continued to swirl around it sensuously. Her right hand going back to slowly pumping his member up and down, whilst her left hand came up to hold his dangling fruits, caressing them softly and lightly juggling them.

"Mhmmmmm…!" The half-breed shuddered from her tri-pronged assault. None of his previous conquests had gone so directly for his balls before as well… The feel of her closed hand gliding up and down the base, whilst her other hand juggled his crown jewels tenderly, and her hot, moist cavern swallowing his sensitive head and _raking_ it with her soft, pink appendage felt so _exquisite!_

Hearing this even more positive reaction only fuelled Inaho further. Her half lidded eyes looking up at the shuddering demi-saiyan with salacious thirst before she pressed forward! Her tight mouth taking more of his manhood into her, taking a few more inches until she made it about halfway down his member. Her tongue now caressing the bottom of the swallowed length as much as it could, given that the huge python filled up practically her entire mouth. Stopping herself there as she elicited another grunt of pleasure from the boy, she stayed like that with about half of his phallus held in her small tunnel for a few seconds, before she pulled her head back up. About half of his cock now moist with her spittle, only half of his mushroom remained inside now. Her tender lips hugging around the halfway point of his vulnerable little head, before she dove back down again, managing to take another inch into her waiting cavern as she steadily pushed her head back down.

This process repeated itself, taking another inch into her wet orifice each time, until she finally managed to reach the base, taking all ten inches of his pulsating penis inside her mouth. The hand that had once been tenderly gliding up and down his member now placed on the boy's thigh for support. Whilst her other hand continued to play with his nuts.

Taking a couple seconds to fully adjust to the massive organ filling her mouth and reaching down her throat quite a bit. Once she knew she could handle the full phallus without gagging, she reared her head back until only the head remained inside, before pumping her head back down, taking his entire length back in with a _slurp!_ The act causing her perky E-cups to wobble excitedly.

Gohan simply growled in delight at the feel of her warm, moist cavern and tight throat, as she started to build up some momentum, bobbing her head up and down with heightened vigour, pistoning his cock in and out of her cakehole, speed increasing with each bob of her head.

When she reached a respectable speed, she kept at that pace as she sucked him off. Loving the salty taste of his sex as her tongue ran over the underside of it each time she shoved the complete package down her gullet. A trail of spittle running off the edges of her lips down her chin, which also covered the demi-saiyans meat more than ever.

However after about a moment or so, the bestial boy felt as though she was going too _slow_ , and wanted her to pick up the speed to make it feel _even better_ for his starving erection. This felt nice and all, but giving her throat a _hard fucking_ would be _much_ better, before they got to the main event.

Almost as if sensing the hormone riddled boy's shift in demeanour, Inaho stole a quick glance up to his face again, seeing his predatorial gaze baring down on her, the brunette knew she couldn't go any faster with his massive cobra. So, wanting to finish him before he _finished_ her, she took another quick glance down at her jiggling assets dangling perkily off her chest.

Managing to form something akin to a luscious smile despite her mouth being opened wide for his thick rod that she pumped her throat up and down on, she briefly halted her momentum as she reached back up where only the head of his cock remained in her moist cavern.

The boy's eyes narrowed at this with a growl, dissatisfied with her stopping, and only feeling more compelled to take charge then and there, his left arm raising up as he prepared to place his hand on her head, and bob it up and down himself whilst he thrusted _hard_ down her wind pipe with gusto!

This was abated for the time being however, as the buxom girl removed her other hand from his family jewels alongside the one placed on his toned, muscular thigh for support. Both of them coming down to her soft, large breasts, which had both developed the imprint of his hands on them from how hard he groped them. Placing the palms of her hands on the underside of both fat, wobbling globes, she heaved them and placed his spit coated member in-between them as she made his cock point further up to the ceiling to get his shaft wedged deep between the way she wanted.

Once she was positioned right, she repositioned her hands so they were more on the outer sides of her milky pale marsh-mellows, before squishing them together! Her fingers digging fairly deep into her plush orbs, as the tender tit flesh of both enveloped his throbbing dick as they started to flatten out where she pushed them in, whilst also bulging outward through her own finger gaps. their silky, spongy texture both caressing and engulfing about half of his prick, as they mashed extensively against one another.

The boy's hand halted and bent back for the time being, grunting in slight surprise and lewd rapture at having his little friend trapped inside her mashed together mounds of alabaster flesh.

Not stopping there, Inaho started jacking him off with her pressed in fleshy pillows, grinding them up and down his length whilst still sucking him off, her mouth almost like a vacuum as she inhaled his manhood. Her chin pressing down on the top side of her boobs as her head thrusted downward, only squashing her expansive boob flesh down further, with little elsewhere to go, the doughy orbs bulged downward. With just about half his cock inside her warm, wet mouth, and the other half down to his base being tightly encompassed by her squished in pair of gelatinous torpedoes.

Gohan felt his back arch a good bit with each repeated movement. The feeling of her mouth slobbering on his thick pipe, slurping away quite loudly as she bobbed her head, combined with her fat, mushy mammaries grinding up and down the shaft in tandem like a well oiled machine, forced out moans of pure ecstasy from him!

The way her soft mounds hugged roughly around his man meat as they pushed up, coming right up to his purple mushroom, which the girl lasciviously held inside her firm, drooling cave, before shoved herself down, her bouncy breasts slapping against his pelvis each time. Causing their milky flesh to ripple as they mash down between that and her spittle dripping chin, small mouth coiling around the part of his sex that pushed down her throat, while the other was pressed down on all around it by a wealth of supple, squishy boob flesh… was _euphoric!_

After about a minute of this, the demi-saiyan felt his balls clench, signifying his first release. Gritting his teeth as his organ started twitching rapidly, he chose to finish it himself. Grabbing on to the sides of the brunettes head with both hands now, she looked up at him one last time as he huffed down at her. His cloudy, savage gaze meeting her own, that was all the warning he gave, before pulling her head down _fast_ and _strong_ , while simultaneously bucking his hips forward with tremendous force! Thrusting _hard_ into her saliva filled hole.

Eyes rolling back from the sheer force of the piston smacking into the back of her throat, Gohan took complete control for the finish, moving his narrow hips back and pulling her head up to his cockhead, before thrusting back in as she shoved her down. His balls slapping harshly against her pillowy mounds as they were squashed down more then ever! The youthful girl's hands somehow still holding them in place around his manhood even as it speared through with incredible velocity and bashed into the back of her mouth hard enough to buck her head back, only for it to be held in place by his hands.

The sound of his dick slapping against her pliant boobies, and her mouth slurping on his length as he gave her a solid throat fucking echoed throughout the near empty pool area as the horny beast of a teen finally reached his first climax.

Rearing his head back in pure bliss, the boy shoved her face down as far as he could, burying his pulsing penis as far down her gullet as possible, whatever was left of it being wrapped up delectably between her perky, yet oh so doughy dumplings as they were squashed down to the point of looking like thick pancakes. Tortured red nipples poking into the skin of his pelvis as his release came.

Arms falling limply by her sides, Inaho was helpless, yet welcoming as the tip of Gohan's dick twitched violently before an intense amount of hot, white, and sticky essence gushed out down her throat! The flow of white hot seed blasting down the busty brunette's throat for quite some time. Long, large gulps following as she struggled somewhat to ingest the volume of gooey essence the boy excreted. Her gut bloating slightly from the sheer amount of cum pouring out of his erect member after a moment or so of constant ejaculation, where the drinking lass had drunk practically half an entire _gallon_ by this point!

It was about then, just after thirty odd seconds of constant ejaculating of a ludicrous amount of cum that at this point was standard for the hormone driven half-breed, that Gohan felt his first load get drained as less and less poured out, till the boy decided to pull his manly sword out of the sheathe he'd turned her mouth into.

As he pulled out of her, the girl's breasts were allowed to pop back into their vibrant, round shapes now that they were no longer squished against his pelvis with a hefty bounce and a pertinent jiggle fit. Once the instinct controlled demi-saiyan's cock _popped_ out of her mouth that was overflowing with his last batch of seed for his first release, one last spurt of cum rushed out of his tip, spraying and coating the girl's face, hair, and chest in rope upon rope of his sticky fluid. Covering all over her enormous E-cups that still jiggled from popping back into shape, the sticky substance latching on to her erect, punished pebbles too. Practically dangling along the edge of both stiff, pointed nubs.

This was quite the erotic sight to behold for Tomiko as she spied on them. Her keen eyes watching as her risqué smile beamed stronger. Feeling her loins becoming quite hot from watching thus far, and her nether regions becoming rather moist, indicated by the wet patch that had developed on her relatively dried one-piece's crotch area. " _Ufufu… how arousing! I wonder what'll happen next? The more I watch, the more excited I get!_ "

 _Back in the principal's office… at around the same time…_

"Fuck…" it had been a good five minutes since Yuuka had come into frame wearing her dildo clad BDSM outfit, and things had only escalated rapidly from there… with Furan, after somewhat getting over the initial shock of seeing her best friend dressed up in something so provocative, stuttering out the question they were all wondering then. Why was she wearing that? To which Yuuka, after giggling to herself about some humorous joke that only she knew about, elaborated on how she was wearing it for Gohan's punishment whilst hugging herself close to the bespectacled blonde, for messing up the clubroom with _sexual_ activity. Sufficed to say, that had made it finally click in Minori's mind as to why Furan had been so flustered when it was mentioned. Yuuka then went further by saying that Furan would be helping her with him.

When asked what she meant by the red faced blonde, Yuuka had admonished her cheekily for not figuring it out by now, before she lashed out with the crop whip she'd been holding, and quite literally _snapped_ Gohan's pants, along with his underwear down to his ankles! The sudden move stunning Minori speechless! But not as much as what came with it. That being the saviour of earth's stupendously huge erection flapping out into view! If the principal's cheeks had tinted red before, now they had turned full on scarlet! Her mouth falling open in shock and marvel at the sheer _size_ his organ boasted! It was a veritable monster of a penis, both ten full inches long and throbbing, and with the kind of girth that would put most men to utter shame.

And then Yuuka had so poignantly revealed how he would atone for his actions, which would be by helping her _fuck_ Furan herself! Furan of course was stunned by this, even exclaiming there was no way her friend could be serious, only for Yuuka to confirm that she was deadly serious and had wanted fuck her herself for quite some time, and this little punishment just gave her an excuse to do that essentially. With the demi-saiyan added in for triple the fun. Minori having no time to really process how Yuuka had finally outed her bisexuality to her closest friend, before Furan had tried to challenge her rather weakly with the assertion that Yuuka shouldn't be so sure she would go along with it. In response, Yuuka had asked her who she thought she was kidding, before pulling her shirt over her body whilst simultaneously pulling her skirt down to her ankles, finishing her counter with the rather obvious observation of just how wet the girl was already. Following that up by removing her frilly white bra rather casually, pointing out how hard her nipples had gotten too.

What had followed this, was Yuuka coaxing her to admit she wanted to be _fucked senseless_ , by massaging one of her exposed breasts and vulnerable teat, and running her fingers along her clad womanhood that was seriously soaking wet even before that. Her ministrations becoming more extreme as Furan moaned in pleasure, until she finally caved. Admitting that she wanted it _badly_. The expression that layered over her face as she exclaimed how she wanted to be _fucked_ was something that the principal had never thought she'd see on the usually professional president's face. Yet there it was, the girl's apprehensive and flustered veneer melting away into a fiercely horny demeanour.

Yuuka had then made Furan go to her knees so that the 'punishment' could begin, beckoning Gohan to start this off, commenting about his patience must be wearing thin, before cooing the 'big boy' over to them, which he obediently did. Never before had the description 'big boy' been so accurate in her mind. In more ways than one.

This having finally led to the point that caused the blushing, magenta haired woman to cuss out in disbelief after sitting in stunned silence up to this point. Where Yuuka pulled the blonde's drenched underwear down, and inserted an oval shaped vibrator the size of her thumb into both her dripping wet pussy, and her tight anus. The girl's pleasured moan ramping up to eleven as they started vibrating inside her, before she moved her head forward towards the proudly standing, near foot long cock in front of her and started licking all over it with her slippery tongue, as though it were a delicious ice pop on a scorching hot day that she couldn't get enough of!

Eyes fully glued to the screen, Minori watched on slack-jawed, cheeks as red as fresh tomatoes, as she watched the enfolding erotic scene. Yuuka suddenly striking her plump ass with her crop whip, causing her entrances to clamp down even more on the intruding devices, only amplifying their effect on her, and after a brief exchange with Yuuka where she proclaimed it was 'mistress' to her, the blonde went right back to handling the boy's prick, circling her dainty hand around it and giving him a hand job, whilst swirling her tongue along the rim of his mushroom, before giving a soft kiss on the tip. Yuuka following her pal's act by whipping her butt bright red with repeated strikes of her crop whip, looking more and more amorous with each groan she elicited from the blonde, who finally went all in with the meat stick in her hand, and brought it inside her mouth eagerly.

The principal sitting into the back of her seat again with a sizeable gulp down her throat as the blatant pornographic video went on before her eyes, with a growing heat developing in her loins…

 _Back in the pool building…_

Upon coming down from the high of the first release, Gohan's beast-like eyes looked down at the kneeling girl, roaming over her form. Loving the sight of her gorgeous upper body layered in his cum, his cock still standing tall, hard as steel despite having dumped such a massive load down her gullet, and the remaining small portion all over her upper half.

Playtime was over… and like with every other female he'd conquered, it was time to get to the main dish. Staring down with pure, unmitigated lust that easily was akin to an alpha male animal in heat, only greater, his eyes feasted themselves on the area of her body still covered by that pesky one-piece.

Freeing one of his hands from her skull, while the other held the still sexually dazed girl in place, he grabbed on to the fallen section of the swimsuit that would've covered her now semen slathered assets, before giving a swift, yet strong yank towards the pool as he side-stepped mid-pull. The still sort of wet, elastic fabric that clung to her wide hips, and stuck to her dripping wet sex that still poured it's juices out of it down her thighs and to the floor being ripped apart by that single tug. The elasticity not being durable enough to handle such strength being exerted in such a way, being pulled away from her body and thrown haphazardly to the wayside, floating erratically down to the tiled floor.

This left her thin, virgin lips exposed to him as his eyes gazed downward again. his cloudy, coal black pools staring down with a depraved thirst that needed sating.

Upon swallowing the rest of his essence that had poured into her mouth with a heft gulp, Inaho looked up at the horny half-saiyan with her murky brown pools. All innocence essentially lost in them. "G-Gohan-kuns cum… it's all over me… so warm… so sticky… so _tasty…!_ " She muttered huskily. Her breaths heavier than ever on her flushed, cum soaked face.

The bestial boy heard her muttering, and felt his sword twitch at the ready for round two. However, as much as he took satisfaction in her being covered from head down to chest in his white hot essence, he felt an idea pop up in his sex riddled mind, as he glanced behind him towards the pool. A wolfish smirk coming to his lips. Since they were here and all, might as well add a small twist to it as he had his way with her.

Turning back to her with his primitive plan in mind, he hooked his muscular arms underneath hers and hoisted her up. Cum covered tits pressing into his hard chest, nipples poking into his sturdy pectorals as he turned around and took a few strides over to the water.

"Hoh? What's he up to?" Whispered Tomiko curiously to herself as she watched him, only to blink in surprise as he dropped her into the water. The girl's body making a decent splash as she fell in. the semen that stuck to her features coming off in the water as she submerged briefly, before the boy hopped in after, a slightly larger splash following his entry, as he plucked her out from underneath the water's depths. "Oh my… is he actually going to do it in there…?" Tomiko couldn't help her sultry smile broadening significantly, nor her eyes twinkling with mischief and sensual glee as she saw him positioning himself properly in front of her. "He is… how _daring_ of him! It's getting even me excited… naughty boy, you deserve a proper _punishment_ for getting your precious teacher so… _worked up!_ " Licking her lips, she felt her nether regions moisten further, nipples hardening underneath her one-piece, slowly jutting out of the elastic fabric.

Meanwhile, Gohan placed his submerged hands on the brunette's inner thighs and lifted them up within the water. Legs bending at the knee, he only lifted them to where her feet were two to three inches off the waterbed , his feet remaining planted firm on it in spite of being submerged in the watery depths up to his lower chest.

He positioned the head of his monster cock at the entrance between her legs. He looked into her hazy eyes with his muddy pools. The depraved glint to them telling him all he needed to know. She was ready to become his… and he was in no mood to let her wait any longer!

With one powerful thrust up, he impaled himself within her tight folds all the way up to his hilt! Balls lightly tapping off her plump, pale ass as his broadsword sheathed itself completely into her moist, pink tunnel, all the way up to her barrier cutting off the womb from the rest, and piercing through it like a javelin all in one go!

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Inaho screamed in both pleasure and pain, as her pussy struggled to accommodate with large dick buried inside her. Virginity becoming a thing of the past as he popped her cherry. Her hands gripping down on his shoulders as her back arched, and her head pulled back.

Her scream then fizzled out into harsh, hot pants, as her womanhood was stretched out by his massive member. The boy all the while gritting his teeth from how tight she was. Her inner walls feeling as though they were choking his sheathed appendage all over. The narrow cavern's walls coiling tightly over every inch of his stead, sending quite the wave of sensual gratification coursing his whole body!

He remained like that for a moment, giving one last show of courtesy to the girl as he allowed her to adjust to his size. Once he saw her breaths calm down, and felt the girl's body relax somewhat upon it's impalement after a little bit of waiting, he knew he could go on.

Slowly dragging his erectile manhood down and out of her stretched entrance, the shaft being met with the luke-warm embrace of the pool water as most of it gratingly slid out until only the head remained inside, the boy let out a carnal growl as he thrusted right back in with equal force to the first! The girl's hips buckling within the water as lightly splashed and rippled from her own body jolting at his cock's forceful re-entry. _Boing!_ Her pudgy E-cup boobies giving a joyful, hefty bounce in conjunction following the thrust as the organ plunged all the way back up her snatch and punctured through her cervix. Entering her womb again and travelling up about halfway through it before stopping. Her scream of erotic pleasure accompanying it.

Getting himself into a rhythm, Gohan followed that up by steadily repeating the process of pulling out down to the point of only his mushroom remaining in there, before plunging full sail back in with intense force! With each successive thrust in and out, his speed when it came to pulling himself out became faster and faster until it matched the speed of his mighty inward thrust.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ugh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ugh!" Inaho moaned out loudly. Her whole body rattling with each merciless slam of his thick meat stick into her pussy. Reshaping the inner tunnel to suit his hungry cock more each time it pounded into her tight folds and smashed through her weakening barrier, and barrelled into her womb.

 _Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing!_ Went her large, perky mounds. Bouncing vigorously up and down her chest in tandem with each ferocious plunder of her womanhood. The expansive boob flesh jiggling and rippling every time it slapped down on to her chest bone, before hopping back up in the air, sturdy, yet tortured red nipples flicking up and down in the air, looking they were drawing jagged lines in the air as small droplets of water flew off them every time they fully came down, or rose up all the way to just past the girl's rocking shoulders.

As Gohan continued to relentlessly plough the girl, he revelled in the sight of her bouncy breasts hopping up and down with the same excitement of two almost pure white bunnies trying to jump off her chest! The open mouthed, eye glazed look of ecstasy on her pretty face as he fucked her remorselessly only made it even better!

After less than a minute of this, Inaho already felt her inexperienced cunt clamp down on his relentlessly impelling spear. Her breathe hitching in between loud, harsh moans as she felt her own release come.

"G-Gohan-kuuuuuuuuuuun!?" she screamed his name, as her inner folds clenched down like a vice! Her essence spraying out of her lower lips as she came hard in an impressive orgasm. The chloroform in the water failing to evaporate the girl's cum as it seeped into the water.

Yet despite this, the boy didn't halt his movements. Only continuing to plough in and out of her nether regions even during her orgasm, which only served to heighten the ecstasy the girl felt as he used her sacred cavern like a cock sleeve. His grunts and groans of carnal rapture only increased as he felt the walls tighten and coil around his plunging penis over _twice_ as restrictively as before!

Picking up his pace as he started to feel his second orgasm approach at a steady pace, the boy hoisted one of her legs up over his shoulders and head in a swift motion mid way through his pull back, and using that to turn the moaning mess of a brunette around to where her back faced him as his cock pulled down to near the bulbous head before stabbing back inside her beaten snatch with gusto!

Said thrust holding more force and speed behind than the previous ones, causing the brunette's back to arch forward, upper body bending down as her ripe cherries and pinkish areolas dipped into the water, and dragged along it as her humpty dumplings bounced again. the water rippling and parting for them as they skimmed along it.

After a few more thrusts, with each one packing more punch than the last, her back only arched even more, upper body bending further, her soft globes submerging deeper into the pool water each time, causing the water to splash and ripple more intensely until more than half of her precious milk jugs were delved into the liquid, the plunged assets looking as if they were trying to stir it like a soup almost, with even her chin staring to drag and fall further into watery tomb.

This was of course until Gohan decided, all whilst he was still punching his manhood up and down her by this point, fully reshaped tube, and his submerged jewels slapped hard against her tender apple-bottom with each stroke, that the position wasn't perfect.

To rectify this, as he reared back for another, even _stronger_ thrust, he snaked his hands out from under her thighs, reached up from the water and grabbed on to her forearms. With a simple heave, he tugged her body back up, water dispersing and rippling once again as her heavy fun bags suddenly pulled out of them. Bouncing back against her chest bone with a series of jiggles like they were made out of jelly. Her whole upper body coming up at a slanted angle to his standing body, as her legs instinctively coiled around the lower part of his legs, keeping her a little more hoisted above the water as a result once he shot his huge rod back in like a horse that'd reared its back legs up before kicking them forward at high velocity with the intent to indent something with its hooves. His balls slapping roughly into her vulnerable clit underneath the water, while his pelvis struck her shapely rear hard enough to make those deliciously plush, creamy butt cheeks wobble and ripple like her tits and the water itself, resulting in them beginning to turn a reddish hue.

The ferocity and velocity of his cock ramming in and out of her battered pussy only amplified more and more. The boy propelling his phallus back and forth more mercilessly than ever before, the beautiful brunette quite literally _bouncing_ up and down from the increasingly ludicrous force of his thrusting joystick. Her heaving hooters jostling and bouncing up and down so rapidly by now that they were like two little critters hopped up on speed, jumping all over the place with no sign of slowing down!

Her tongue falling out of her open mouth, and dangling limply down the side of her bottom lip, the girl's eyes rolled back into her head as overwhelming sexual _euphoria_ racked her barely conscious body, which buckled and bounced with each vicious puncture of his pulsing, vein popping penis through her once virgin vagina that grew in strength each time.

However, after another few minutes had passed since Inaho's initial orgasm, she felt another rising up!

Gohan did too, as his balls finally clenched, signifying his coming release. As he felt her walls clamp down even tighter than the first time somehow, he knew she was finishing too.

"Hrrrraaaaaaaaaaagggghhhh!" The boy roared like a venereal animal, upping the power of his thrusts to near herculean proportions, for a moment surpassing even those of what he'd ploughed Haruko with, his pelvis practically spanking her jiggling buttocks raw with how beat red they'd become from the constant plundering akin to a high-powered jackhammer.

With what little energy Inaho had left in her fucked senseless body, she let out one final scream of erotic bliss, drool cascading down the sides of her opened lips as her mouth formed an 'o' shape to coincide with the fucked silly expression adorning her face.

Feeling his essence rise from his balls, Gohan slammed his dick as deep as he could into the thoroughly battered folds, and smashing through her pitifully weak cervix one final time, his head going halfway up through her womb as it halted.

The bestial boy felt his own eyes roll back in bliss as her walls fully clenched all around his buried member as they both came. His climax rolling through his ripped body in torrential waves as his cockhead twitch spastically. Inaho's cum spraying out into the water again like a sprinkler set to full blast, whilst his seed _erupted_ out of tip of his bulbous head like an angry volcano! A seemingly endless stream of steamy white jizz blasting out and filling up Inaho's womb.

It didn't take long for her gut to bulge out as her womb was filled to the brim, and was forced to expand outward from the sheer amount of the boy's semen being emptied into it. The gut bulging more and more as his seed sloshed around inside of it, her once taut belly bloated out to the point where it looked like she was heavily pregnant, and still ballooned out further from there! Her increasingly huge, roundish belly even flopping down with a _slosh_ due to all the cum inside it unto the water.

"Oh _my!_ He's stuffing her _that_ much? Talk about vitality! I don't think there's another man on earth who has literal _gallons_ worth of cum to spare! You're quite the monster, Gohan-kun~." Tomiko remarked sultrily from her hiding spot. Tone dripping with arousal like her own pussy was dripping it's fluids from how horny she was right now.

Oh she could definitely see the appeal of the monstrous young man. He was like a sex fiend! Aki was certainly not wrong to be interested in him, if _this_ was the kind of experience he gave you during sex…

Her eyes opened wider with glee as the finishing touch came along, when the boy finally ran out of cum, all of it dispensed in his current, personal cum dumpster formerly known as Inaho Kushiya. The lucky lass's belly so bloated by now, that her gut probably weighed as much as she did normally! Not that she'd care though, considering it was obvious she was unconscious at this point with that fucked stupid expression etched to her face. What followed was the boy pulling his semi erect manhood out of her pounded pussy.

That cum couldn't stay in there for very long with his penis no longer plugging her entrance whole, which meant there was only one place it could go now…

After a few seconds of waiting, Inaho's clit twitched violently, and the aroused homeroom teacher had her gaze rewarded with the sight of every last _drop_ of the boy's semen gushing out of her pussy like a woken geyser! Her belly receding back to it's normal look as all of the essence that had filled it up poured out into the pool, which quickly filled up the entirety of it with his overflowing seed. Transforming it into a pool filled to the brim with his white sauce, as it merged with the water of the pool itself, turning it a sickly pale colour. It was likely quite sticky in there too!

"Now _that's_ a sight you wouldn't see every-day, ufufu!" Tomiko giggled to herself with a devilish, lustful smile, moving out of her place near the wall and strutting in to the pool area to stand in front of the door.

Gohan, after coming down from his second and final high, and his rational mind taking the reins back from his primal side, took a number breaths to calm himself down. Taking a small bit of time to rest after that experience.

Once he had calmed down sufficiently, he sighed as he looked all around the once calm, clear, yet warm waters of the pool, now turned into quite the muddy sight with the whole thing now layered in his large quantity of cum, which most of his and Inaho's bodies were soaked in…

"Great… just great… how am I supposed to clean this up before anyone sees it this time?" The boy questioned himself with a sweat drop. The clubroom had been one thing… but the _pool!?_ How in the hell was he to pull that off? Damn his sex driven mind! Of all the things he could've down whilst controlling him, he just _had_ to go into the damn pool…

"Ufufu… it's a bit too late for that I'm afraid!"

Gohan, not for the first time since coming to Tenbi, froze as still as a statue at the teasing, luscious, and feminine sounding voice. His head slowly cranking in the direction it came from like a robot that hadn't had maintenance on its circuits in a long time. His spiky haired head coming to stop at his side, as his eyes stared over wide-eyed at the smiling form of his homeroom teacher Tomiko Amado, who'd crossed her lithe arms beneath her huge bust as she stared back at him with amusement above anything else…

It was official… he was _screwed…_

 _Back in the principal's office…_

It had been some time since the raunchy festivities had begun right before Minori's eyes. The woman having just watched through both the blowjob accompanied by vibrators and spanking, as well as the double team on Furan between Gohan and Yuuka as they plugged both her cunt and anus with their massive cock and dildo respectively.

Throughout the whole ordeal, the woman had found herself changing the angle of the film repeatedly to get the best shot, having gotten more engrossed in the snuff film as it went on.

Once that ended, and a gigantic pool of his cum poured out of the unconscious Furan's pussy to the ground that stupefied her, her gaze bared witness to Gohan taking charge, as he started whipping her across the ass with her own crop whip, looking like a fiend whose sole purpose was to pleasure itself with sex. Her heated eyes watching on as the boy threw the whip into the wall without a care, satisfied with his handiwork over the now bent over purplette, who's ass was turned bright red. Slinking behind her in less than a second, ripping the fabric holding her breast in in two, and hungrily groping her naked globes for all they were worth.

Yuuka then asked him what he was waiting for, to which he lifted her off the ground and brought her legs up close to her chest as his hands played with them like jello moulds, before one of his hands started playing with her bare pussy. Yuuka prodding him again even as he turned her into a moaning mess, asking him if that's all he had. To which, he answered by stabbing that enormous meat stick of his into her anus.

Minori could only watch the last portion play out in ever growing arousal, as Gohan fucked the brains out of the manipulative girl with superhuman libido.

It was as the video ended, with the animal of a young man on screen cumming inside Yuuka's anus, she was given one last look at the boy's face as he popped his penis out of her spread open asshole, and an ungodly amount of cum in equal, if not superior quantity gushed out. The primal look in his eyes as he enjoyed his release sending a shiver down the usually boisterous woman's spine.

It wasn't one of fear though. Far from it…

As she watched the screen fade to black before going back to the title screen, her body feeling so _hot_ right now that she might as well have thrown into lava, nipples so hard and pointy they could poke an eye out, the two hard nubs almost piercing through the dark blue fabric constricting them, she felt a smile tug at her lips.

A smile full of sexual hunger, as she finally realised what Yuuka had meant before…

This boy-no, this _beast_ , the one who had saved the earth seven years ago… he was her answer, that much was clear. "Hehe, Yuuka-chan… You have my thanks…" biting her lower lip as she felt her juices flow out of her exceedingly aroused nether regions. Flowing down her thighs and getting all over her chair, but she didn't care.

The only question she had left, was how she was going to bring him to her… what excuse could she come up with to bring him to her office?

Eyes blinking as she noticed that the option for 'extra' had been lit up by default in the greenish hue. Deciding to see what it was, she hit play on that option, only for her eyes to be met with the clubroom this time, from the hidden camera placed by Yuuka herself that gave a perfect view of most of the room. The camera having initially been placed there as a method to survey the room in case someone broke in there or something.

As she saw Gohan and Shiria enter the room looking quite heated, her lips curled up even more as she watched them get it on and produce the 'mess' of the clubroom that had been talked about.

"Heh… looks like I have my reason…" Pausing the video right as they finished fucking and the young man's cum started gushing out to the floor, Minori rose from her seat and placed her hands on the desk. Her pussy juices flowing down her legs like Niagara falls. "Gohan, I think it's about time I gave you a _proper_ Rokujou style punishment you'll _never_ forget." She'd let him know to come to her office the morning after tomorrow quite early, since she had been informed of another wager between himself and Azuki for the cavalry which he'd lost. So, he'd have to pay her back tomorrow by being a butler for her at her apartment, which ruled that day out. She'd let the girl have her fun, and she'd certainly need it after what happened to her with Yan Min…

Taking one last look at the tv before she brought the remote up to turn it off. She couldn't help but chuckle bemusedly to herself, looking down at how wet she was. "I think it's also about time I had a nice, _long_ shower… I'm really beginning to smell…"

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well, that's the end of this one. Sorry it's a day late guys, had a family issue to deal with. The other dates for updates will remain unchanged.**

 **Boy is Gohan in some trouble now! Though not the unwelcome kind if you know what I mean…**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the lemon!**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter on the eighth. See ya then!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Makenball Z:**

 **Chapter 15: Punishments to come, and a wager to be repaid!**

 _The next day…_

Gohan sighed as the bell rang within his homeroom, signifying the end of his last class for the day. As he rose from his seat, his eyes met those of his homeroom. Tomiko Amado's brown eyes staring right back at him just as she bid the other students goodbye when they got up and proceeded to shuffle out of the room. The woman was smiling kindly at him, but there was an undertone to the look she gave him. One that most wouldn't be able to put their finger on given how good the woman could be at hiding her real emotions. Even more so than her little sister.

"Don't forget now, Gohan-kun! You'll be staying behind tomorrow for your punishment~." Even the way in which the beautiful auburn haired woman said this came off as a caring and sweet maternal figure who had to show some discipline to an unruly student for their own sake. Yet again however, there was a hidden undertone to it. One that was far darker than what her current tone would lead one to believe when it came to her intentions.

The spawn of Son Goku couldn't help but look away in embarrassment as the memory of yesterday came to the forefront of both his and her minds at her reminder.

 _Yesterday… in the pool area…_

For a little while, all the young demi-saiyan could do was stare out in increasingly high dismay at Tomiko. The woman staring right back at him with a bemused smile, arms crossed under her impressive F-cup bust.

"Ara ara~, don't you have anything to say for yourself young man?" She asked with amusement, giggling to herself a little at the boy having become like a statue before her within the cum filled pool. She knew there wasn't much the boy _could_ say right now, given he'd been 'caught' red handed.

Being somewhat snapped out of his stupor by her words, the boy gulped down quite the sizeable glob of spit in his throat. There was absolutely no excuse he could come up with for this, and _boy_ did it look really bad…

"M-Miss Amado-san… I-I uhh… uhm…" Stumbling over himself, the boy's brain failed to come up with anything to say to her, as his voice teetered off.

"Cat got your tongue?" Tomiko almost snickered as she saw the boy fail to come up with anything to say to her. She had expected the boy in his shock to possibly ask her why she was still here, in some sort of vain attempt perhaps to understand how he was now in his current predicament. It would appear though that he didn't have the wherewithal at this time to ask it. "You know, when I was made aware that the _real_ 'saviour of earth' would be with us here in Tenbi for the next few years, I can't say that I saw this sort of behaviour coming~." She almost rolled her eyes as she was given a brief reminder of that foolish afro wearing moron that had claimed such a title, and was so easily believed by the public.

Guess the public really could be made up of gullible sheep at times, if they were so easily duped by a bumbling buffoon of a man…

The boy stiffened at her words for an instant, before his mind seemed to recall that she wasn't just a member of the staff, but was close to Minori as well, making it not so surprising that she would know about that too. Although, the boy failed to notice the steady stream of liquid trailing down her legs from her crotch as she mentioned his behaviour, nor smell the potent arousal coming off her, given the stench of the cum pool was too strong and blocked his nose from doing so.

"Ah well, guess it can't be helped now. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for this Gohan-" Her lips quirked up further at this. Oh, there'd be a 'punishment' alright… one that he'd _never_ forget. "-but before that, I think we should do something about the mess you've made, no?"

 _Back to the present…_

Following that, since the buxom teacher knew who he was, it had at least made the clean up of the pool rather easy. Once he'd gotten out of the pool with Inaho in his arms, she had instructed him to essentially get rid of the cum mixed liquid of the pool, and she would go about replacing it with regular water again. Just before she'd made her leave, she'd told him to get Inaho and himself cleaned up and out of there, as well as to stay behind with her in the classroom following classes the day after tomorrow, since she knew he'd already be preoccupied today with paying back a certain wager he'd made.

At first, he'd had no clue how he would go about doing that. A ki blast wouldn't have done much other than blast the whole thing and get the sticky white fluid to splash out everywhere, same with a kiai wave. So the boy was left to try something a little different, as he'd basically plugged his hands into the water after placing Inaho down near the wall, and spread his energy out through the whole pool, and in what some might call solid quick thinking, he used his energy to heat it up to the point where it was vaporised. Thankfully his own ki also protecting him from being burnt by said heat.

With that out of the way, he left the rest to the woman for when she came back, as he dealt with himself and Inaho. Making sure they both had the cum washed off them, before he managed to wrap her voluptuous body up in one of the towels she'd brought with her in her duffel bag, throw his uniform pants back on to cover up his member that had become fully erect again unfortunately due to him having to gander at her naked body multiple times as he covered her. The girl hadn't woken up at all, left far too exhausted and spent after the monstrous fucking she'd been dealt by him, which meant he'd had to carry her bridal style back to the apartment. Making sure that no one saw them as he did so by flying there, with all of their stuff in her duffel bag wrapped around from his left shoulder to his side for convenience.

"I won't, miss Amado-san." Gohan replied back curtly, giving a quick nod of his head as he left his seat and made his way out of the room without another word.

"Ara ara…" Watching his back as he left, the woman couldn't help but giggle at him once more. The smile on her face turning salacious in the blink of an eye as she propped up an elbow on her desk and rested her left cheek upon her palm. "I certainly hope not. It'll be quite the _experience_ for both of us~."

Not seeing nor hearing the woman's façade eroding away as he'd just left the classroom and was out of earshot, Gohan trekked down the hallway, and around a few corners before making his way to the entrance. Once he'd made his way out, he made to trek along the pathway to the school gate, which from there he'd be waiting for a certain red head to show up.

As the gate came into his vision just a short distance away after a few minutes of walking, he spotted a familiar head of magenta hair waiting by said gate. Garbed in her trademark orange jumpsuit was none other than Minori herself.

Gohan didn't even get the time to wonder why she'd been standing there as he came closer, her head turning as she met his gaze with an odd smirk. "Ah Gohan-kun! Just the man I've been waiting for!" She remarked in her typical enthusiastic and confident tone, placing her hands on her shapely hips.

The boy ignored the use of the very affectionate suffix, along with missing the undertone that there was much more to that statement than he knew of. "You were waiting for me? Why…?" The boy did his best to hide the unsettled feeling he was experiencing right now from showing on his face.

The woman's smirk only deepened, as she gave him a knowing look. "Just wanted to catch you before you went off to play butler for Azuki, and tell you that I expect you to come to my office early tomorrow morning."

Come to her office early morning tomorrow? "What for?" he couldn't stop himself from asking perplexedly.

"Your punishment, Gohan-kun." Taking a step forward, the fiery spirited principal placed one of her hands on his shoulders, as he looked at her in surprise. The unsettled feeling he had being warranted. "It's come to my attention recently that you've been violating Tenbi's rules, so I'll be dealing with you _personally._ "

"V-violating Tenbi's rules…?" There was only one way he knew he'd done that…

"Yep! I'll see you in the morning at six, big boy. Don't be late!" Was all she said, giving him a wink before strutting away back to the school building. The boy never noticing the look of unadulterated sexual desire in her eyes as she glanced back at him.

"Damn… now I've got two punishments to deal with tomorrow…" Sighing to himself, the boy became quickly resigned to his fate as his surprise faded away. He only had himself to blame really, for being discovered by Tomiko, and now having been somehow found out by Minori. Whatever way she'd found out didn't matter, all that did matter was that she had, and he was in trouble. " _Oh well, whatever they are I'll deal with them tomorrow. I've earned them by this point for what I've been unable to stop…_ "

Oh, he had no idea how right that line of thought was… just not in the way he was thinking…

"Oi Gohan!" called out a familiar feminine voice no less than a minute later. The boy turning back in the direction of the school as he saw the person he'd been waiting for walking up to him by herself. The short red locks of the passionate tomboy Azuki Shinatsu twirling in the small wind of the sunny day as she made her way up to him with a duffel bag in hand. "Ready for work?" She asked rhetorically, knowing the answer already. Her usual smirk plastered on her tomboyish features.

Admittedly, the half-breed did find it a little odd that she seemed to be perfectly normal after what had happened to her yesterday with Yan Min. His mind only just managing to block off the image that tried to surface and remind him of what was quite possibly the most humiliating and embarrassing moment of the red head's life, along with being what had driven him over the edge yesterday. If there was one thing he'd come to know about her, it's that she could definitely hold a grudge. Yet she didn't seem to look perturbed over what had happened. Call it him playing it safe, but he honestly didn't want to prod her on it though. Something just told him that if he did, it wouldn't end well…

Regardless, he pushed that thought to the back of his mind with yet another sigh, before nodding his head affirmatively at her words.

"Good. Let's not waste any more time then!" She exclaimed, walking past him and through the open gateway. Gohan left to stare at her retreating back for a second before following behind by a couple feet away.

The trek itself lasted little more than ten minutes, which flew by like a breeze. The apartment complexes coming into view, they headed towards a three story complex that wasn't too far south of the complex that the young demi-saiyan was lodged in. The two being little more than a brisk three minute walk away from the other.

Once they reached it, Azuki led him up a familiar set of winding stairs that all of the apartment buildings seemed to have, bringing them to the second floor quite like his own apartment. They walked along until they were a few doors down before stopping at the middle one of seven.

Zipping the duffel bag open, she reached inside with her hand and pulled out the key for the green door, placed it inside the keyhole and turned it clockwise before placing her hand on the handle and pulling it downwards. The door swung open as Azuki strutted inside, with Gohan following behind her.

As soon as they were both inside, Azuki swivelled around to face him as she chucked her duffel bag at him, the boy letting out a slightly surprised grunt at the action as he caught the bag right in his arms just after it landed against his chest.

"Your suit is in there. Now get into the changing room and get dressed!" She commanded with a gleam in her eye, as she pointed to her left, where a closed door stood much like how there was in his own apartment as his eyes followed her pointed finger. "You need to look the part, after all."

"O-oh, alright then…" Guess she really was going to have him in butler attire, instead of him just acting as one in his Tenbi uniform. That much was fair play he supposed, given that that when she'd had to be his- or, more like Kodama-chan's maid, she had shown up in dressed in the maid she used for her work at the café. It would only stand to reason when she got him in a similar position, she'd have him wear a male equivalent.

Reaching for the door, he opened it and walked inside before closing it behind him for privacy sake. The changing room was, as he expected, identical to his own apartment's, which likely meant that the entire layout of Azuki's apartment would be the same as his too, barring what hers and her roommates rooms would look like.

Crouching down, the boy placed the duffel bag on the ground and opened it up wide as he looked down inside at the contents remaining within. A neatly folded black jacket with a tie of the same colour, a greyish white blazer, dark grey pants and black dress shoes.

A part of him did wonder for a moment where she'd gotten it from, but he quickly concluded that it didn't really matter. Raising himself back up to his feet, the boy began to undress. Stripping down until only his white underpants and black socks remained on his person, placing the parts of his school uniform off to the side near the duffel bag. With all of it off, exposing his perfectly toned, muscular physique, he crouched down again and took out the butler outfit piece by piece. Pulling on the blazer fist over his ripped upper body, the article of clothing fitting tightly around him and doing nothing to hide his impressive muscles, particularly his broad shoulders and bulging biceps with the sleeves that reached down to his wrists. The jacket went on next, followed by the pants which fit even more tightly around him than the blazer did! " _Holy crap this is tight…! It feels like they're trying to squeeze my legs like a vice… I really hope they don't rip!_ " The pants having obviously been tailored more for someone with slimmer legs as opposed to his which were packed with dense muscle like a pair of tree trunks. Thus, it actually took him a few solid minutes to carefully put them on and not accidently rip them with his tree trunk-like legs. It did manage to do a swell job at hiding his large bulge surprisingly enough despite how tight it was, which he supposed was a silver lining.

Once everything else was fit around him snugly… well, more like a tad bit uncomfortably, he brought out the tie and found himself fiddling around with it for a moment before he finally was able to put it on right… or at least he thought he did anyway as it coiled around the collar of his blazer within the jacket, and dangled down by his chest. The shoes being the only item he slipped into without a problem, and thankfully weren't in anyway uncomfortable to be in.

With that out of the way, he let out a breath before putting his own clothes into the duffel bag and zipping it up, before picking it up and walking over a little stiffly to the wall near the door he'd come through, and placing it down next to it. Turning to the door then, he made his way over to it and opened it wide as he walked through back into the hallway, before closing the door behind him.

"Heh, not looking too bad there bucko." Remarked Azuki, craning her head towards him and leaning her back against the wall, with her arms crossed under her chest, with one of her toned, curvy legs bent so the sole of her foot was placed on the bottom side of the wall, while the other was flat on the ground with the leg slightly slanted forwards. "It's a nice fit for you." She complimented, unashamedly running her eyes over his well-built form. Taking a small moment to check him out in the suit.

"Uhh thanks…?" Not sure what else to say to that, Gohan just awkwardly accepted the compliment.

Azuki's eyes narrowed slightly when she saw the way he wore the tie, as she came off the wall and stood before him with a quirked eye brow. "Wait a sec, why's your tie out like that?"

"Huh? Isn't this how it's supposed to be worn?" He asked somewhat confusedly whilst pointing at it with one of his index fingers. The last time he'd worn something similar to this, his mom had had him dress up a suit for Bulma's birthday six months ago, and his mother had had him put it on like this for the occasion.

"No, it's supposed to be worn underneath the blazer. It looks stupid when you wear it like that." She remarked with a matter of fact tone, coming off a slight bit rude with the way she phrased it.

"Oh…" Lightly grabbing on to the tie, Gohan proceeded to lift it up and stuff it down his blazer, which took him a little longer than he would've liked given how much of a tight fit the blazer was. The sight of him fiddling it down quickly yet cautiously so as not to accidently tear something being almost comical to the waiting tomboy who watched him shoddily stuffing it down there from the small opening in the collar at the front with a small bit of bemusement.

"Ehehe, sorry about that…" The boy chuckled nervously, bringing his left hand behind his head as he started rubbing it bashfully after he successfully managed to place the tie inside the blazer with a little more effort than he would've liked.

"Sorry about what, huh?" Gohan blinked at the newer voice behind him, turning to look around his eyes spotted none other than Chacha and Kimi standing just outside the entrance. The petite, short black haired girl looking over at him in that moment somewhat shyly with a light blush sporting on her face, whereas the tall, extremely well endowed, white-haired girl just gazed over at him with a big smile brimming with amusement.

"Heh, nice of you to show up girls. Thought you'd be here before me though?" Azuki prodded, looking over Gohan's shoulder at the new arrivals with a friendly grin.

"W-well, we would've been… but I left my latest issue of Shonen Jump in the clubroom this morning by mistake, so I went back to get it. Chacha-san simply followed along…" Kimi replied impishly, coming across a tad bit embarrassed over the ordeal. In the girl's left hand by her side, said magazine was held, the cover obscured mostly due to the door frame.

"Yep! That's the story!" Chacha confirmed with a care free tone, looking down to her close friend for a split second with one hand on her hip and a laid back grin now on her face, before she turned back to Gohan and Azuki.

Well, it was mostly Gohan actually, as she whistled at what her childish mind would now dub as 'butler Gohan', giving the boy a once over. Checking out how the outfit fit super _snug_ along his muscle-bound figure, and did little, if anything at all to hide his more than plentiful muscle mass. "But who really cares about that now, anyway?" She dismissed without a care, as she strode inside the apartment and made her way up to Gohan. Her enormous breasts that were bigger than Gohan's head jiggling around even within the confines of her uniform with each step taken until she was less than a few inches away from the boy. Cocking an eyebrow, she bent forward a little, placing both hands on her hips this time as she appraised him further with a cheeky smile. "I'm more interested in a certain _someone_ standing in front of me." Even more so, she took some appreciation in how the outfit fit on him. She was liking what she was seeing… That butler uniform _absolutely_ fit him to a tee.

"I-It looks good on you, Gohan-san…" Kimi complimented genuinely with a light stutter as she walked inside herself, and closed the door behind her. The girl taking her own little bit of time to admire the teen's muscles showing through the tight-fitting clothing. Something she'd failed to do when they'd been mostly exposed during the cavalry as she was more focused on Azuki at the time.

"Damn right it does!" Chacha exclaimed excitedly in agreement, standing back up to her full height as she playfully slapped the boy's left shoulder. "It's a perfect fit! You should wear it more often Gohan, it does a way better job showing off what you've got than your uniform does!"

"Uhh, thanks…?" Given what he'd gone through by this point in Tenbi, Gohan almost immediately knew what she meant by 'showing off what you got'. Never the less, he took the compliment, as well as Kimi's for what they were worth.

"Hehe, wouldn't you agree Azuki?" Chacha asked, looking over Gohan towards her scarlet haired friend. Wiggling her eye brows suggestively at the girl. "Admit it, he looks quite _fetching_ in it, doesn't he?"

Catching on to her darker skinned pal's insinuation, Azuki managed to stop herself from blushing this time and roll her eyes at her friend's obvious bait. She'd been caught off guard by her yesterday with a similar, yet even more embarrassing comment, but not this time. She'd have to do better if she wanted a rise out of her involving him. "Well, now that that's out of the way, I think it's time I put you to work Gohan."

"Uhm, okay… what do you want me to do first?" The boy replied, looking back at her as he asked this.

Chacha felt her lips tug just a little more at her friend's blatant dodging of the question entirely. She let it slide for the moment though as Azuki made to respond to the spiky haired teen's question.

"Follow me." The tomboy started as she turned around and walked up the hall, Gohan following in tow with Chacha and Kimi coming in from behind him. Azuki took a left turn into an open pathway that led to the kitchen and living room area, which was also identical as Gohan had suspected to his own apartment's too as he walked in after her and looked around.

"To start off, you'll be cleaning this whole room top to bottom." She began as she stopped just two steps in front of him and turned around to look at him, splaying her arms out on either side to emphasise her first order. He halted as well she made to continue, as did Chacha and Kimi who just walked through too. The former with a toothy grin, and the other small, shy smile that looked adorable on her. "Then, once that's done, you'll be doing our laundry-"

" _Well, this doesn't sound so bad. It isn't anything I've already done before when my mom gave me chores to do around the house._ " Gohan thought to himself evenly.

"-But here's the catch. Instead of using the washing machine to wash them, you'll be washing them by _hand_ , the old fashioned way."

" _Wait, did she just say by_ _hand_ _?"_ The boy blinked in surprise. Why did he have to do it by hand? That was an odd request given the washing machine would be easier and likely quicker.

"There's a water basin over near the washing machine. Be sure to fill it up about halfway so the water doesn't splash all over the place when you're rinsing the clothes off. There should be a spare bit of soap along with a sponge for you to use on top of the washing machine too, you're gonna need them." Azuki continued, ignoring the look that passed over his face when she mentioned he'd be doing the job by hand. "Once that's done, you can clean our rooms as well. Dust em' up real good, because if I see a single speck of dust left when you're done in any of them, I'll have you clean every nook and cranie of them all over again until I'm satisfied."

"Jeez… Azuki-san isn't holding back, is she?" Kimi whispered over to Chacha with a small bit of concern. Her face sporting an even bigger blush at him now apparently having to wash her clothes with his hands.

"hehe, Nope! She's definitely gonna milk this for all its worth." Chacha whispered back with a bemused giggle. She could understand where her mindset was at, given that a predicament like this where Gohan had to obey her commands would most likely never crop up again. Still though, she had to laugh inwardly at her making him wash their clothes by hand. She couldn't imagine how awkward that would be for him. Though who knows? He might get a kick out of it for all she knew.

"When you've finished that, I'll give you instruction on what you'll be doing next, understand?" She asked him with a pointed look, placing her hands on her hips with a posture that held an authoritative edge to it.

"Uhm… I guess so?" Gohan replied back with a sweat drop. Sounding a little unsure at this point.

"Good enough for me. Everything you need to clean the room, and the others too, you can find in the cabinets furthest from the fridge. Any questions?"

"Uhm, why do I have to wash the clothes with my hands?" Gohan couldn't help but ask when given the chance for such an odd stipulation.

"Because I said so _genius_." Azuki shot back with a sassy tone, and a look on her face that left no room for argument. Her eyes giving him a look that said all it needed to about how silly she thought such a question was. All that mattered was that this was she'd told him to do. Why she asked him to do it like that didn't matter in the slightest. "Anything else?"

"No…" Gohan sighed, slagging a little as his face fell. He was hoping for a better answer than that, but in hindsight he should've seen a response like that coming. Azuki clearly just wanted him to work his ass off and gleam everything she could out of her victory. Unlike him, who'd just delegated it essentially to Himegami when he'd won the first time. Hell, she was probably also using this as a way to make herself feel better after Yan Min humiliated her like that the other day, even if she didn't show it. He'd just have to deal with this as it came…

"Good. Better get started then." She smirked with a glint in her eyes as she walked by him, looking over at her two friends. "Chacha, Kimi, be sure to place whatever needs washing inside a basket for him."

"Hehe, you got it chief!" Replied Chacha enthusiastically with a huge grin, giving her red headed friend a playful salute as though she were an army sergeant.

"O-Okay then…" Kimi nodded her head timidly, hesitant and embarrassed inwardly at the prospect of Gohan washing their clothes, particularly _certain articles_ of clothing by _hand._

"Right! Let's leave him to it then." Walking towards the entranceway, the two girls stepped to the side to allow her through, both of them striking a quick glance back at Gohan before turning away and walking out with the tomboyish girl to leave him to it for the moment.

Left by himself, Gohan just stood there looking over where they'd left, more particularly where Azuki had gone. " _Well, I suppose I should just get to it then…_ " He thought, shrugging to himself over the whole thing, before he made his way into the kitchen area and knelt down by the cabinets she'd mentioned, and opened them up. The fairly spacious inside of the cabinets showed a hoover laid out on the left side at the far end, red in colour and oval shaped, surrounded by multiple cleaning sprays and what looked like a box of yellow cloths for the sprays. On the right hand side, there was a couple of detergents that were obviously meant for the washing machine which he wouldn't be using, along with a broomstick.

He didn't need anything on the right so he left that stuff remaining there and reached inside to bring out what he'd need. After a moment, he had the hoover out and plugged it in to a switch close to the washing machine, the wire it was attached to having enough length to it that he could cover the entire area plugged in from here. The sprays and the cloths were placed atop the cabinets for later.

Pushing the activation button on the top left of the oval-shaped contraption, it whizzed to life as Gohan picked up the pump with a rectangular shaped head as it started sucking in air. He wasted little time getting to it, sweeping back and forth across the floor for a quick test run, siphoning the light amount of dirt and dust on the floor before he settled into a groove. Pulling the vacuum cleaner with him across both the kitchen area and living room area, the boy quickly and dexterously hoovered up all the dust and dirt he could see in the room off the floor in a brisk pace. The first task taking him little more than five minutes to accomplish even when he was slowed down.

Once he saw he was done, he turned the hoover off and was about to bring it back to the cabinets from his place near the centre of the living area, until he heard a voice behind him.

"Finished hoovering already? Not bad I guess." Turning to look behind him as he heard Azuki's amused snort directed at him, his eyes spotting the red head as she placed a basket with her clothes that needed washing down near the wall. The boy felt himself swallow hard, his cheeks tinting red, along with a stir from his erect manhood as he noticed she was no longer in her school uniform. Instead, she was decked out in tight fitting red short shorts that barely reached past her upper thighs, leaving the rest of slim, toned, creamy white legs bare, with her also going bare foot. A white sleeveless top accompanying it, with the hem only reaching down to the top of her rib cage, leaving her midriff bare as well. Showing off her taut belly and cute belly button. The small white fabric seemed to hug her chest, emphasizing her borderline F-cup rack beneath it's thin layer as both of the large breasts pushed out, small tents forming at the top of where they were inside the top, formed by her semi-erect nipples, which tipped Gohan off that she wasn't wearing a bra at present.

She wasn't the only one though, as Chacha and Kimi came back in shortly thereafter, Azuki stepping to the side to allow the two of them to place down their baskets of clothes too.

Neither of them were dressed in their uniform either, now clad in more 'casual' clothing. Chacha in a similar pair of short shorts to Azuki, only hers were leopard print instead of red. Doing a phenomenal job of bringing extra attention to her thicc, curvy, chocolate-skinned legs. A snug fitting green tube top worn over her upper body. Covering up her midriff unlike Azuki's top, but more than making up for it by exposing plenty of her delicious, chocolaty cleavage from where the top cut off two thirds of the way up her humongous H-cup mounds, leaving the final third fully visible to him as the copious amount of mouth watering boob flesh bubbled up over the top. The sight only making his manhood stir even more within his pants as this also made it pretty clear to him that that was all she was wearing to cover those colossal coconuts of hers.

Kimi by contrast, wore dark bloomers that did a decent job accentuating the lower half of her petite body, but to a considerably less extent than her two friends. A simple sleeveless black top being worn over her upper body to match. The shirt clinging loosely enough over her to where one couldn't really make out the small budding breasts beneath it.

"Heh, see something you like Gohan?" Chacha asked teasingly, having noticed the way his eyes went over them, and the way his cheeks reddened. The boy's full attention being drawn to her when she spoke to him, and she took the opportunity to have a little fun at his expense this time instead of Azuki's. Giving him a broad, slightly flirtatious smile as she bent her upper body forward just enough to give the spiky haired teen's wandering eyes a perfect view into the more than _bountiful_ sea of her tantalising olive-skinned cleavage.

Oh he liked it alright. His libido that is…

After a couple seconds, the young half-breed managed to wrench his vision away from the sight that got a good rise from his hormones as he shook his head of the lewd thoughts that were about to crop up. The act of him doing so looking rather comedic to the white-haired babe teasing him, as she gave a humoured giggle at his reaction before standing up straight again.

"I-I think I should get back to work." He stuttered, not being able to fully banish the amazing image of the voluptuous girl's boob valley. Turning to where the side of his body faced the trio of girls.

"Damn right you will." Azuki quipped with narrowed eyes having noticed his little eye wander session as well. The smirk still etched over her face as she found that it didn't really annoy her like it usually did when the other boys did something similar. Honestly, she found his reaction more amusing than anything else. "Just so you know, the baskets with the clothes you're washing are here. You're lucky that the only things that need a wash are our uniforms. Once they're washed, be sure to put them out on the line outside to dry off. Oh, and try not to get any funny ideas…"

"O-Okay. Got ya." Gohan replied, sparing her a brief sideways glance to nod affirmatively. Inwardly though, he did wonder what she meant by that, and why she was giving him a knowing look, as if she knew he might do something questionable. As to what, he didn't know.

"Oh, and one last thing. From now until the day is over, you'll refer to me as _mistress-sama_. Is that understood?"

" _Oh yeah, she's_ _absolutely_ _milking this for all that it's worth._ " Thought Chacha with a snicker at her friend's next order. She really was going all in with this. Her previous statement to Kimi on the matter mere minutes ago already enforced with that command.

" _I-I think Azuki-san might be enjoying this a little too much…_ " Thought Kimi with a sweat drop at her roommate's latest order.

"Understood… Mistress-sama…" Gohan affirmed as he fully turned away and gave them his back. Almost groaning to himself at having to call her that. Though it did remind him of how she'd had to call him _master_ under Kodama's instruction when she was their maid. Turnabout was fair play, he'd have to concede.

Preening inwardly at him referring to her like that far more than she'd willingly admit, Azuki bid him adieu for now, and made her leave out of the area to head back to her room for the moment. Chacha and Kimi doing the same right after her, the petite raven haired girl's gaze lingering on his back a little longer before she made her way back out last.

Once again left on his own, the demi-saiyan grabbed on to the vacuum cleaner, lifting it off the ground and carrying it by his side back to the kitchen area before unplugging it from the wall. He quickly pressed another button on the machine right next to the button that turned it on, which caused the long cable that connected to the plug to retract inside the small opening for it at the back. He then left it close to the washing machine for later use in the other rooms.

Standing back up to full height, he reached for the spray and cloths, getting to work cleaning the places he couldn't really use the vacuum for. Sufficed to say, it took him even less time to finish that off, accomplishing it in barely two minutes, speeding his movement up since no one was watching him at the moment.

With that done and dusted, he placed them back on the top left side of the cabinets for later, getting rid of the dust covered cloths he'd gone through by putting them in a bin that was thankfully placed near the washing machine as well for convenience.

Grabbing the basin shortly after, he brought it to the sink and filled it up with hot tap water. Not too hot though, as soon as he saw steam begin to rise up from the basin he quickly turned the tap back off, having more than enough water.

Placing it back down on the ground near the cabinets, he made his way over to the three baskets left for him. True to Azuki's word, there only seemed to be their uniforms in there, which meant he could get through this relatively quick too. All his eyes could make out was the uniform top and a small section of their skirt hems peaking out from the side beneath it along with what he'd assume to be their socks. Grabbing on to all three of them, two with his left hand's fingers and the other with his right, he brought them over and placed them down a short foot away from the basin on the opposite side from it.

Looking up above the washing machine, he had to thank god somewhat that the soap was in liquidised form within a bottle rather than a bar of it. If it had been, it would've made things more of a nuisance.

Rolling his suits sleeves up as much as he could up to his elbows, he grabbed it and the yellow sponge next to it. " _Okay, this shouldn't be too bad…_ " He thought, glancing over at the baskets, before dipping the sponge into the water to make it more malleable as it the warm liquid seeped into it. Pulling it back up just above the water, e flicked the top of the soap bottle open, turned it upside down, and poured a couple strings onto the dripping wet sponge.

Placing the bottle back down beside him, he reached a hand out to one of the baskets randomly, taking the one on the far right and pulling up a crinkled sailor uniform top. He promptly pushed it down into the water, stirring it around inside the basin two or three times before pulling it up close to the edge of the basin. Squeezing the sponge held in his other hand to make sure the soap seeped in with the water, which caused suds to form over the squishy material.

Bringing it down to the sailor top, he gave it a good scrubbing around as much of it as he could, on the inside and out, before plunging it back in to the water and stirring it around once again, before pulling it out once more. His eyes briefly appraising the article of clothing, he gave a quick nod of his head as it held a sort of sweet scent to it after. Reaching up, he placed the washed fabric up on top of the cabinets, before pulling back and reaching inside another basket. This one in the middle as he pulled out yet another sailor shirt, which he promptly gave the same treatment to. Having it quickly washed before placing it on top of the first one.

His hand then came in to the final basket on the left, pulling out a third sailor shirt, which also got the same treatment. This process repeating itself with the short skirts that had been under the shirts before in each basket, taking less than half the time to wash given there was much less to the fabric.

" _Shouldn't take much longer to get this done now._ " The boy thought with a small smile, having just placed the last skirt atop the small pile above the over the cabinets. His hand then reaching back inside the basket on the right.

Once he grabbed on to the next item however, he blinked in confusion at the weird feel to it as his hand raised it out of the basket. " _Wait a sec… that doesn't feel like any socks that I've-_ " Turning his head, he found whatever semblance of a smile had been forming for nearing this menial task's completion wiped from his face. Replaced by his mouth falling open, eyes widening, and cheeks flushing red in a mixture of embarrassment and shock as he laid eyes on a dark red bra with cups made to handle large E-cup breasts. " _Is this…_ " The boy swallowed audibly. For some reason, he could tell just from looking at it that it was Azuki's.

Clutching the more than sizeable bra in his hand, the boy felt a sinking feeling in his gut as a few beads of nervous sweat formed on his temple. The young demi-saiyan shakily nudged his head to look down into the basket he'd just pulled this from as the hand holding the bra reached in, pulling out something close to his face that only made his cheeks turn a darker shade of red.

 _Panties_. A pure white pair of _panties_ were now dangling before his eyes. The expression on Gohan's face couldn't have been any more comical even if he tried. Another large gulp going down his suddenly dry throat as Azuki's words, 'try not to get any funny ideas' re-entered his mind.

"A-ah crab baskets… th-this is what she meant by that…" He whispered to himself in dismay, the boy starting to damn his incredible sense of smell kicking in right there suddenly, as his nose took in the scent of said panties without meaning to. Depraved thoughts beginning to scrap harshly into his mind as the sexual animal within him that he was trying to keep buried noted that they must've been taken off very recently, as it could easily pick up the lingering aroma of the buxom tomboy's nether regions. A lovely smell that it had smelt similarly a few times before, a rising feeling coming over the dragon inside the teen's pants as it somehow hardened further.

Shaking his head rapidly as he did his best to push the encroaching salacious thoughts away after zoning out for a solid minute or two, the boy quickly splashed them both into the water with an exhale. Face turning as red as a tomato as he reigned in his hormones as best he could.

Thank god no one was watching him currently… if any of them had seen him there… damn it all, was the universe having a laugh at him or something? There was no way at this point there couldn't be some sort of force out there that kept putting him in these kinds of situations to erode his sanity ever more, and get a good kick out of watching fall time and again to his depraved instincts.

Wordlessly, and a bit more tepidly than before, he pulled up both garments, and proceeded to give them a quick scrub with the sponge in spite of how uncomfortable he felt right now. Most notably down by his crotch. Once he felt he'd done enough for them, he dipped them back in to the water, before pulling them out and placing them precariously on top of the small pile.

He dared to look down at the other two and felt himself groan again as he saw a super large, frilly white bra and a flimsy pair of pearly white panties in the middle one, and a tiny pink bra with a small pair of light yellow panties in the left one.

It really wasn't hard to tell which belonged to who, but that didn't matter. Not to his rational mind at least.

Steeling himself with fiercely rosy cheeks, and ignoring the slightly painful erection in his pants, the boy quickly did the same with them. First with Chacha's, then Kimi's. Scrubbing them so quick you'd swear he was going for a world record no one could beat. Having them both placed atop the rest of the clothes.

Taking one more look inside the baskets, he saw all that was left were a pair of white socks in each one. Within less than twenty seconds he soaped them up and washed them off in the water, before pulling them out, placing them over the pile as he stood up and snaked his other hand beneath the bottom side of the clothing pile and lifted it up as he made his way over to the glass pane door that led out to the balcony.

Sliding the door open as soon as he reached it, he wasted little time placing them all down near him before getting the pegs off the line one by one and hanging each fabric up on the line. Once it was all up on the line, he let out a breath to calm himself before moving back inside, closing the door behind him. The whole task having been completed in about ten minutes thanks to him faltering earlier with those damn panties.

As if on que, that was when Azuki herself chose to walk back into the room again. Her fat globes wobbling within her small white top as she came to a stop. Her face showing a small bit of surprise seeing hers and her friends laundry out on the line behind him. "Well I'll be, didn't think you'd have that done this quick." She commented with a tad bit impressed tone. "those _are_ washed properly, right?"

"Yes, they are…" He replied as evenly as possible. Doing everything he could to stop his eyes from wandering like they had before. Keeping them level with hers.

Azuki quirked a brow, but nonetheless gave him the usual smirk he often saw on her face. "Alright then-" She started, as she made her way over to the kitchen area for a drink. "-The other rooms are next. Better get to them." She waved her hand at him as she got over to the fridge and opened it, bending over and peering inside for what she was looking for.

Nodding at this, Gohan was about halfway over to the entrance leading back to the hallway before he realised he'd need the hoover, the spray and the cleaning cloths to clean up the rooms. Taking a swift left, he came over to the cloths and spray first atop the cabinets.

He found himself pausing to pick them up however, as where he stood now gave him a perfect view over the cabinets table to witness the fiery scarlet haired girl's plump ass jutting up in the air as she sifted through the fridge for whatever she was looking for. Those red short shorts hugging her like a second skin from the back side, fully accentuating the more than impressive round swell of her butt cheeks. A crack of her ass so clearly defined that the shorts might as well have not even been there for the little that was being left to the imagination.

Another stir within his pants alerted the half-breed to his increasing arousal, as the desire from his instinctual side to hop over there, pull those shorts down and slam his cock into that full, juicy ass of hers rose up quite quick, only for him to resist it just as fast for his own sanity.

Shaking his head again, the boy picked up the cloths and spray in one hand, before moving around the table toward the hoover which he picked up in his other hand and swiftly made his way out of the room.

Azuki being left none the wiser to Gohan's slip up as she pursed her lips in minor annoyance. "Oh come on, it has to be in here somewhere…"

Meanwhile, Gohan walked back out into the hallway with cleaning equipment in hand as he spotted one of the door down a short way from him open ajar. Choosing to do that room first, the boy immediately made his way over, pulled the door open and walked inside.

This was most likely Azuki's room given she'd just come out to him and the door had been open. He payed no mind to how the room looked though and simply got to work cleaning it, finding somewhere to plug the vacuum in as he hoovered the floor before dusting the other places like shelves and so forth with the spray and cloths. It took him about five minutes to get that room done and place the dirty cloths inside a small garbage can that was placed close to the bottom of the bed, unplugging the hoover and bringing the cleaning items out with him from the room, walking up to, and opening a door directly opposite of it. Once again, he paid no mind to the room's interior and simply cleaned it in what took another five minutes to do given he was pretty much on auto-pilot really.

With equipment in hand and the yet more dirty cloths disposed of in another small garbage can present near the bed of the room, he made his way out and turned to his right as he made his way a little further down, coming near the end of the hall where what he assumed to be the final room's door stood on his right.

Opening the door and entering without a second thought, his vision almost instantly met that of Kimi and Chacha who looked over at his entrance. Both being on the bed of the room, laying out front first side by side with one another, Kimi's elbows placed down evenly on the mattress to prop her upper body up a little, whereas Chacha had folded her arms just over her chin. Her enormous tits squished down beneath her prone form, but still managed to prop her up a little simply due to how huge they were. What appeared to be a book of some sort opened up midway just below their heads.

"Heh, would you look at that! Room-service has arrived Kimi-chan!" Chacha quipped and giggled, her words not even being a joke really. More a statement of fact for the most part, which just made it more humourful for her.

Even Kimi couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips at her best friend's words. Her timid nature still sort of present though as she addressed. "D-don't mind us Gohan-san. J-just pretend we aren't here."

"Aww, where's the fun in that?" Chacha remarked with an almost childish pout, before a teasing smile came to her face as she got off the bed, those colossal coconuts of hers jostling around in her tube top excitedly, boob flesh bulging up further from the top before falling back down again with a few lovable jiggles as she swiftly appeared at his side, bringing his gaze to her. "Why don't you join us for a minute? Could be fun~."

"Ah, no. That's fine. I'll just clean the room and take my leave if that's okay with you…" He turned down, just wanting to get this finished quick, but not wanting to come off rude at the same time, as he did kind of appreciate the offer.

"Oh come on, don't be such a stiff!" the girl laughed, wrapping her left arm around the back of his neck, and pulling his down into the side of her left tit, which was larger than his own head! The boy's eyes widening to comical proportions as nearly half his face was pressed into her spongy globe, squishing into it as the malleable flesh and tube top fabric pooled out further across his face, covering one of his eyes and half his nose. "You're here with us until night-time, after all."

Her words barely registered with him. The boy's mind started swimming again, as his instincts went on the attack again, loving the feel of his face mashed into her massive fun bag. His pants by his crotch growing ever tighter and more uncomfortable. His face a pure shade of scarlet once more as his breathing became a little more erratic.

With how close he was now, it would be so easy for him to just bring his hand up and pull this nuisance of a tube top down, and give him a _real_ sight to behold! Eyeing the top of the fabric where it cut off two thirds of the way up her gigantic tatas, he felt one of his hands instinctually twitch in anticipation to tear it off. Expose the rest of bubbling up, olive-tanned boob flesh.

Kimi herself was also blushing at the sight from her friend's antics. "Ch-Chacha, if he doesn't want to, that's fine. J-just leave him be…"

Looking back over at her petite pal, Chacha pouted childishly again as she released him from her hold, freeing his face from her H-cup hooter in the process. His face rearing back as it popped back into its complete shape with an eye catching jiggle fit, as if it were made from jelly. "Fine, I'll let him off for now…" she replied with an air of disappointment, going back over to the bed.

Gohan's coal black pools followed her, getting a magnificent view of her tasty apple bottom wiggling a little as she crawled back on to the bed. The girl packing her own full, round swell that rivalled Azuki's own and was just as clearly defined and pronounced as the tomboyish lass's had been.

" _Dende give me strength…_ " Swallowing a lump in his throat audibly for about the third time today, the boy wrenched his eyes away from that glorious sight, just as the girl turned her body around to get back in the position she'd been in when he entered. Pushing that away from his mind, or trying to at least, the boy plugged in the vacuum in the left hand corner of the room and got to work. His pace slowed down from before as he expended even more mental faculty to keep his hormones in their cage.

The two young women went back to reading, Chacha herself only paying him a glance every minute or so as he hoovered up the floor.

After a little bit, he finished hoovering and got on to use the cloths and spray, getting through the shelves first, before he started on one of the multiple six foot tall and four feet wide bookcases located by the left-side wall of the room. Two on this end, and two on the other side.

Being a bit of a bookworm himself thanks to his mother practically shoving piles of educational books down his throat when he was younger, as a way to ensure he was more than just a fighter like his dad, he couldn't help but eye the covers of the books as he brushed along the edges, wiping off dust.

"These don't look like any books I've ever seen…" The boy thought aloud by mistake with a perplexed look at their odd design.

"Hmm? Oh that's because they're manga." Kimi spoke up, her attention drawn back to him, as was Chacha's with his comment.

Almost flinching as he only just realised he'd said that loud enough for them to hear, Gohan gave a glance back at them looking only further confused by the short girl's statement. "Manga? What's that?"

Silence. Silence filled the room for a solid minute. Both girl's eyes widening as they openly stared at him. Neither believing the question that had just come out of his mouth.

"You're joking, right…?" Chacha blinked, her facial expression turning into one of dumbfounded-ness as she stared at him.

Kimi doing the same, only she seemed to look even more shocked than Chacha did. "G-Gohan-san, are you serious?"

Now it was Gohan's turn to look surprised, having not expected a reaction like that from either, _especially_ from Chacha. The feeling of awkwardness mounting inside him in that instant overwhelming even his growing tension bubbling up from his hormones. "Uhm… yeah?"

"You _really_ don't know what manga is?" Chacha asked, hoping that he'd reveal he was just pulling their legs or something, and wasn't being serious.

Alas, she was let down quite quick as he answered back hesitantly. "No. I don't. Is it something I should know about?"

"G-Gohan-san, do you at least know what anime is?" Kimi asked this time, her tone leaking some trepidation for his reply. Hoping that he was aware of what that was…

"Anime?" He mouthed, mulling it over in his head for a minute. A light bulb flickering on in his head as recognition of the word dawned on him. "Oh, yeah I know what that is. I think I watched few a couple years back at my friend's house." His 'friend' being Bulma of course, who'd had him watch some of them on her TV whilst he and his mom had visited back when his little brother could barely speak. Delving a little further into his memories, he even recollected what the name of one of them was. "One of them was a show called _Gundam_ I think. It was pretty entertaining, from what I remember." It would certainly have had to be, considering it involved giant mechs fighting each other.

Just like that, both ladies dropped the stare and exhaled a breath of relief, only confounding Gohan more.

"Well, at least he knew that…" Chacha said with a small, cheesy grin forming on her face.

Kimi nodded her head at this, before answering the boy's question with a small smile that still held a hint of disbelief in it. "Manga are comics that most anime are based off of. They are basically written works, only instead of relying solely on words, they rely mainly on drawings to convey a story." She demonstrated this by pulling up the thick looking manga she'd been reading before to show him the pages they were on. "There are many types of manga, like an action manga, a comedy, a romance-"

"A hentai~." Chacha cut in with quite possibly the cheekiest grin imaginable. Her addition making Kimi's face turn red again.

"A-Anyways, there's a tonne of variety with manga. You're bound to find something you'd like." She continued, doing her best to ignore the white-haired babe's add-on.

For once since getting here, Gohan didn't feel awkward and was able to reasonably level out his hormones as a friendly smile graced his features. "That actually sounds pretty interesting. Can't believe I never knew about that before." He actually could if he was being truthful. His upbringing had been sheltered for the most part, and the only books his mom allowed into the home when she was home-schooling him were of course educational ones. "I'll be sure to read one of them when I get the chance."

"You could do it right now. We don't mind giving you a small break to read this with us." Chacha cut in, pointing her thumb towards the manga they'd been reading. "You could lay down right here and read along with us!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, patting the far end of Kimi's bed that had just enough room for him to fit on.

The offer was a little tempting for a second, until Gohan felt a pang down by his crotch once more, reminding him that his arousal hadn't dissipated one bit, and was as strong as ever. Only waiting for him to slip up again and allow it's influence over him to grow. While there may have been a chance he could've done that with them and get away without anything happening that would trigger his hormones further to action, he didn't want to take it. Experience over the last number of days, and hell, even in the last _half hour_ alone had proven that something whether visual, or by touch could easily occur whenever it damn well pleased, and stimulate his organ even more.

And he knew already what _that_ led to…

"M-Maybe some other time…" Turning halfway back to his first of four bookcases to be cleaned before he was finished here, Gohan slowly went back to his cleaning.

Chacha rolled her eyes at him, before letting out a bemused sigh at his second refusal. "If you say so." She shrugged, before moving her head back down to look at the manga once more.

Kimi did the same. Respecting his decision to refuse as she went back to reading the manga below her. One of the genre's she'd mentioned to the boy before just so happening to be what this story fell under. A _romance_ , funnily enough. One that starred a male lead fairly similar in appearance to the demi-saiyan, whilst the female lead, even more hilariously, bared a similar appearance to her, though both Kimi and Chacha failed to make that connection.

Whilst they went back to reading, Gohan got to finishing up his cleaning. Knowing that this day of servitude was far from over…

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well that's the end of this chapter, and yes, Gohan's little butler role will continue in the next chapter. I wonder what else Azuki will make him do? Can't be any worse than having to wash their panties and bras by hand right?**

 **Anywho, allow me to explain why this chapter is four bloody days late, and why the other chapter updates have been changed. The answer is quite simple, numerous technical issues with my laptop itself, and word, the program I use to make my documents for fanfics deciding to be a total cunt and essentially delete all my progress on this chapter, to which it took me quite awhile to recover half of what I'd lost. Sufficed to say, I was about ready to punch my fist through the computer screen with all the shit it threw in my face.**

 **Thankfully I didn't do that, as that would mean you wouldn't get any new chapter** _ **period**_ **. It still annoys me though, and I humbly apologise for making you guys wait this long, it won't happen with the other chapters. Believe me, I'll make sure of it.**

 **Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter for what it's worth, and look forward to it's continuation on the 17** **th** **. See you all then!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Makenball Z:**

 **Chapter 16: Servitude. The role of a feisty red-head's butler!**

A few minutes later found Gohan exiting what he definitely knew to be Kimi's room with his cleaning equipment in either hand by his sides. A small breath parted his lips as he trekked back to the living-kitchen room of the apartment.

Walking back through the open space connecting it to the hallway, his eyes landed on Azuki, who was sat down on the couch opposite the tv near the balcony. Her right leg draped over her left, with her back reclined relaxingly into the cushiony area of said couch, with one of her arms propped up on the top of it, holding a drink can of some sort, while the other was aimlessly flicking through the channels with a remote in hand.

He would've cleared his throat or something to get her attention, but she'd already heard him come in, and turned her head to eye him appraisingly. "The rooms are cleaned, like you asked."

"Oh?" Placing the remote down by her side, she rose up from the couch and took a small sip from her drink as she eyed him challengingly. "I'll be the judge of that."

Quickly moving past him while motioning for him to stay put, she made her out of the area, leaving Gohan on his own as she went to inspect his handiwork. It barely took two to three minutes before she came back in, passed him by and plopped her round buttocks back into the sofa with a slightly impressed smirk. Her body moving back into the position he'd seen her in when he'd walked inside. "So you have. A job well done I suppose." She conceded dutifully.

Admittedly, she had thought he'd miss at least a thing or two, which would give her the go ahead to order him to clean each room all over again. However, he had done it all perfectly on his first try, so that was worth some recognition. It would seem he wasn't just well-trained for combat or the books, he knew how to grease his elbows for some menial labour too. "You can put those away now."

Gohan nodded, doing exactly that. Returning them back to the cabinets before making his back over to her, standing off just to the side of the couch on her left. "So… what do you want me to do now, Mistress-sama?" He asked evenly. Though inwardly, he rolled his eyes at having to call her that.

She smiled toothily hearing him say that. She was already beginning to love him calling her that. The only thing that would make it better is if that twerp was here too, under her thumb like she'd been to her. Still, this was more than satisfying as it was. "Well, it _is_ getting close to dinner time… Know how to cook?"

If by cook, she meant stick some meat on a stick and spit roast it over a fire, than yeah he did. He'd done that plenty of times when training with Piccolo all those years back. However, he knew that wasn't what she meant. "Uhm… no, I'm afraid not."

The look that Azuki gave him after he'd said that, with her quirked left brow and bemused smile read out like an open book: 'Are you taking the piss with me?'

It was obvious to him now that that had actually been a _rhetorical_ question. Something that he was just supposed to say 'yes' to, and just get on with whatever she wanted made. She'd expected him to know how to cook…

Heat rose to Gohan's cheeks as they tinted red again. This time not from arousal, but utter _embarrassment_ , as he turned his head away from the fiery red-head lounging on the couch. Suddenly finding himself unable to meet her eyes. Finding whatever was off to the side far more appealing, as one of his hands subconsciously rose up and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Meanwhile, Azuki didn't know whether or not to laugh at learning that of all the things this guy knew how to do, cooking, one of the more essential skills to know in her opinion, was not one of them.

Still… that wouldn't stop her from having him do it anyway. "Well, there's no better time like the present to learn how!" The boy flinched, but didn't move his head back to look at her right away, missing the feral smile that scrapped its way over her face. "Don't worry, I'll tell you what to do, all you have to do is follow my instructions." Either the boy would succeed under her guidance despite a lack of experience, which would lead to a good meal, _or_ … he could screw it all up regardless and have it blow up in his face, which would serve as humourful entertainment for her.

"Oh… uhh, okay then.. here's hoping for the best…!" Gohan finally turned to look back at her, his face still showing his embarrassment and nervousness mixed together like tea and milk. Still, there was a bit of relief in his eyes that Azuki didn't miss.

She couldn't help the small upturn of her smile as their eyes met once again. Oh, she couldn't wait to see how this turned out…

 _About seven minutes later… with Kimi and Chacha…_

"Huh, didn't expect it to end on a cliff-hanger like that!" Remarked the white-haired, extremely well-endowed, olive-skinned beauty with a laugh, as they reached the end of this week's edition of Kimi's latest romance manga she'd gotten into about a month or so ago.

Kimi nodded her in agreement, her small smile indicating a slight bit of annoyance at it ending like that, as she closed her issue of Shonen Jump. "Yeah, I know. Talk about pulling the rug out from under us! We were just about to get to the bit where they both confess! And the author chose to end this week off like that? How disgraceful!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Chacha giggled, seeing the light frustration in her friend's eyes at being denied the romantic ending it had been leading up to for another week. "Guess you'll just have to get next week's edition too!" Hopping off with a spring to her step, and to her humongous bust as her two melons jostled around, barely contained by her tube top, the olive-skinned girl gave a lop-sided, carefree smile at her petite pal as she too rose off the bed.

Kimi actually grumbled a bit at that. Not because she didn't want to have to buy the next issue, but because she had expected what the story had been promising with the main leads hooking up for weeks now to happen today, only to have the rug pulled out from under her. "Yeah, I will. Just would've preferred if we didn't get smacked with a cliff-hanger like that…"

"Hah! Wouldn't we all?" She agreed with a nod. "Any who, I think dinner's soon, and I'm _starving!_ " The busty lass exclaimed with an overly-exaggerated whine, clutching her stomach with both arms and hunching over as if she was to the point where it was beginning to bring her physical pain. Going so far as to shake her hips from side to side in comedic fashion just to punch her point home.

Kimi only giggled at her friend's antics once more, completely ignoring the sight of her best friend's titanic tatas bobbing from side to side in tandem with her hips, almost looking like they could pop out of her tube top at any moment! Something that assuredly would've had every boy in Tenbi drooling if they could see it. "I suppose I'm a little peckish too. Perhaps Azuki-san has already had Gohan-san put something on?"

"heh, why don't we go see?" The voluptuous white-haired girl broached, her lop-sided smile returning as she stood back up straight, with her hands on her shapely hips, as though she hadn't just been acting overly-dramatic about how hungry she was.

Kimi smiled further at the suggestion, unfazed by the flip-flop in her friend's demeanour. "Okay then!" Nodding her head in agreement as she too rose off the bed and made her way towards the door.

Chacha followed behind Kimi, crossing her arms behind her head lackadaisically as she hummed to herself. When the door opened and they both walked out of the room, the sounds of something being sizzled, along with the oven being on reached their ears. Accompanied almost immediately by a fairly loud, commanding voice that belonged to Azuki.

"Make sure that bacon is nice and cooked on both sides! What, are you trying to give us food poisoning or something!? Use your head!"

"Y-yeah alright! Sorry Azuki-san!" Came the obvious voice of Gohan, who sounded a little distressed.

"I'm sorry, _what_ did you just call me!?" Azuki's voice rose further, this time with an edge to it.

"Ah!? I-I mean mistress-sama!" He quickly amended nervously.

"You better have!"

Chacha and Kimi turned their heads towards the other, sharing a look as a sweat-drop fell down both their heads, before both quickly made their way over to the living/kitchen area of their apartment.

As soon as the two walked through, they were met with the sight of Gohan in the kitchen, standing over the oven, which had a pan and a pot over it with something sizzling away inside the pan, and boiling inside the pot. The pan on the left, which he'd grabbed on to the end to stabilise as he swiftly brought a red coloured flipper toward the items, aka the bacon, within said pan.

"Oi! What the heck do you think you're doing? You use the tongs for the bacon, not the flipper you dumbass!" The two girls immediately turned their heads to the red-head upon hearing her shout that out, seeing their scarlet-haired friend sat on the couch, a can of what Chacha identified as root-beer in her left hand, with her other hand pointing over near Gohan at the tongs close to him. A table now placed right in front of the couch with her legs resting over it, one draped over the other.

"S-sorry!" The boy immediately amended his mistake by dropping the flipper back where he found it and bringing out the tongs close to them.

"Sorry to what? The sky? The _couch?_ " The tomboy sniped with such a level of sarcasm that even the densest person on earth would know what she was fishing for, as her narrowed eyes levelled on him rather sloppily turning the bacon over.

"Sorry mistress-sama!" He replied back, inwardly groaning at her making him call her that still.

Chacha and Kimi just stood there looking between the two, the buxom one of the two smiling more awkwardly then usual, while the smaller of the two looked on in surprise as Azuki continued barking out orders on what he should do. A larger sweat-drop falling over both girl's heads as their gazes went to Gohan, who was by now frantically following the tomboy's orders to put spices on the food, flip it again, check inside the oven and stir whatever was inside the pot on his right, etcetera. Then, they went back to Azuki, who despite her tone in the way she shouted out orders, was grinning ear to ear, looking to be thoroughly enjoying this…

"W-Well… we weren't wrong I guess…" Kimi stuttered, not sure what else to say to the scene before them.

Chacha chuckled light-heartedly. "Spose not…"

Kimi didn't bother correcting her friend's slip of the tongue like she normally would've, the current dynamic going on between the two members of Maken-ki before them acting as a good distraction.

"Oh! Hey you two!" Azuki exclaimed happily, now looking over at the two as she noticed their presence. "Good timing! Dinner should be ready in about five-to-ten minutes, take a seat!" She offered with a toothy smile, motioning to the space free on either side of her on the couch.

"Well, if you insist!" Chacha was the first to reply, already back to her usual mood, smiling care-free as she walked over and sat her plump ass down right on Azuki's right.

Kimi spared one last look, a sympathetic one, right at Gohan before she too made her way over, and sat down on the tomboy's left.

"Alright then Gohan! Open up the oven and pull those suckers out! Then turn them over before sprinkling some seasoning on them! Then shove it back in before bringing out the bowl! It's time for the eggs!" She exclaimed, getting a nod from the boy despite his nervous demeanour as he did just that.

"Soooo…. What's on the menu?" Chacha was the first to ask. Curiosity seeping through her tone as she gave Azuki a sideways glance.

"Nothing too special. Just some fried rice with spiced up bacon and egg thrown in with it-" In that moment, Gohan pulled the tray out of the oven, placing it on close to the top of the oven, near the rest of it as he started turning what was on it using a towel so as to not burn himself. "Along with the other dish, a couple kebabs and some juicy meat balls." She explained with her ever present grin.

"Heh, looks delicious!" The most well endowed girl of the trio remarked hungrily, staring over at the food.

"B-Bacon and egg with rice? That's certainly a bit of an odd choice… especially with meatballs and kebabs along with it? Seems like two different meals just mashed together…" Kimi couldn't help but note oddly, glancing to her side at Azuki, who just shrugged at her words.

"Eh, what can I say? Felt like switching it up a bit today. A little odd? Sure, but tasty nonetheless. Ain't that right, Gohan?"

"Oh! Ah… absolutely! You won't be disappointed Azu- _Mistress-sama!_ " The boy swiftly correcting himself, remembering that until this day was over, he had to continue to call her that, as he continued on with his best attempt at cooking for the first time. A part of him wishing that he'd helped his mother in the kitchen whenever she'd been cooking so he'd actually have some experience going into this rather than going in blind. It got him to feel a certain sense of apprehension at possibly screwing this up, and combined with his annoying hormones that were still nagging at him in the back of his mind, it only made it more difficult for him. Thankfully, he had managed to get through it to this point without any mishaps other than going to use a flipper for the bacon rather than tongs. Even if she was barking them at him, he appreciated her coaching him through this, otherwise he'd be way worse off.

Following her words, he threw the tray back in the oven and closed it, before bringing a bowl out up close to the pan and the pot, along with a skillet, which he put smack dab in the middle between them. He turned the temperature up under it to medium-high, before going over to the fridge and opening it up, flipping up the top of the eggbox and scooping several of the oval shaped shells out and brought them over to the bowl, cracking each one against the surface to get it's contents out into the bowl, before disposing of the shells. Spotting the whisk to his left, he grabbed it and started stirring the eggs around. Once he felt he'd stirred it enough, he went to pour it into the skillet.

"Hold it there, bucko, aren't you forgetting something?" He looked over to Azuki at her quip, still having the whisk inside the bowl held up to his chest now, but no longer stirring. A slightly anxious look adorning his face as he stared at her, trying to remember what she'd told him to do earlier on when it came to the eggs.

Seeing him standing there for a few seconds trying to recall what she'd said, Azuki rolled her eyes at his forgetfulness. "The cooking oil genius, the _cooking oil!_ "

" _Ah crab baskets! How did I forget something that simple!_ " Gohan gave an awkward grin as he rounded over to the press, opened it up and brought out the cooking oil, squirting some of the yellowy liquid into the skillet before placing it back in the press, and pouring the egg yok into the skillet.

It was precisely an _exact_ eight minutes later, following Azuki continuing to order the half-breed left and right on what to do and at one point, him almost burning the bacon that everything was finally ready. Gohan couldn't have looked more relieved, his lack of any real sort of experience cooking, along with the arousal that still bit at his psyche and made it more difficult for him to focus only made preparing the food all the more taxing, and yet he'd done it.

It honestly didn't look too bad for a first go if he were being truthful. Could've been a lot worse, and would've been if he'd gone in completely blind. Now, all he had to do was assemble them in their bowls and plates, and serve them up! He did hope though they allowed him some of it too, given he'd made it and all, and he starting to feel a little hungry too.

Once he put everything where he needed to, he placed them all on a wooden plank that Azuki had left for him when he was done, along with several pair of chopsticks and brought them over.

Bringing her legs off the table, Azuki gave him a humoured smile as he placed the food down in front of them. "Well, you managed to get through it without setting the kitchen on fire at least." She joked, looking over the food. Three bowls of egg rice with seasoned bacon, and two plates with kebabs on one, meatballs on the other. "Food looks good too, Thanks to my instruction naturally."

She wasn't lying either. As much as he didn't appreciate the joke about setting the kitchen on fire, there was a high chance that may have happened if he'd gone in blind, like his father had that one time when his mom had gotten particularly annoyed at his father one day, and had made him cook the food instead of her. Sufficed to say, as much as he loved his father… the man had damn near burned the house down that day. Before today, he could look back on that and laugh at the absurdity of it all. Now though? Probably not so much…

Wasting no more time, Azuki threw her now empty root beer can across the room into lone trash bin inside the kitchen area flawlessly, before she dug in to the egg rice mixed with bacon using her pair of chopsticks, bringing the small fraction of each bit up to her lips and gave it a light blow to cool it down before taking it into her waiting mouth. She closed her briefly and took on the look of a poised food critic evaluating the taste as she chewed on it.

Upon swallowing it at the same time as both Chacha and Kimi took a bite out of theirs, she re-opened her eyes and let out a calm breath. "Hmm… not bad, but could do with some work. The bacon's a bit too overcooked, and the egg feels like it's separate from the rice, instead of being properly mixed together with it." She explained as she looked back to Gohan. "Still though, for your first shot, it's okay I guess."

"Tastes fine to me!" Said Chacha, grabbing the half-breeds attention with her cheery tone. It wasn't the tastiest she'd had by any means. Not even close. The effort was there though, and he'd done a decent job of it for his first time she'd say!

"I-It tastes fine to me too…" Kimi commented softer than the other two, but Gohan heard her all the same. She did have to admit though, it being his first time showed… the ingredients weren't properly mixed together at all, leading to certain flavours clashing with one another, when they should have been in harmony. All the same though, it did still taste fine, just not nearly as much as it could have.

The kebabs were a different story, since they didn't have to mixed with anything, other than have some seasoning placed on the meaty part to give a little extra kick to them, they ended up tasting better.

As for the meatballs, they were also a bit overcooked like the bacon, but it wasn't anything severe. As each of them took a bite of one after spearing their chopsticks into it, all three of them noted that they tasted rather dry, as it would seem the juices weren't properly maintained in them, which was a shame.

"Doesh anyone have ketchup or shomething? I could do with something to dip thish into…" Chacha said whilst still chewing on the meatball, holding the rest of it up by her face on the tip of her chopsticks.

"You heard her butler boy, get the ketchup would ya?" Gohan only nodded his head at Azuki's command, and quickly made his way to and from the kitchen with a bottle of ketchup in hand, giving it over to Chacha, who gave him a thumbs up for his service.

When she squirted some of the red liquid on to the remaining chunk of meat spiked on her chopsticks however, a small drop of it ended up sliding off the meat as she brought it to her mouth. Gohan's eyes watching suddenly with rapt attention as it fell and splattered down into her olive-skinned cleavage, a bit of it sticking onto the top side of either huge globe, whilst the rest of it dribbled down the chasm of her enormous and bountiful boob flesh. The cold substance eliciting a small shudder from the incredibly well-endowed girl, whose bosom rivalled that of Haruko's in size. Her breasts jiggling slightly in causation to this, which only made the somewhat sticky red substance piddle down her giant chocolate melons a little more along their edges, as if it were trying in vain to slowly slither its way down to where the tube top cut off the rest of her perky, tear drop shaped mounds.

Gohan struggled to gulp down a small ball in his throat this time, as he felt two different hungers claw at him. One for some food to fill his stomach, and the other… involved him getting _more_ than well acquainted with Chacha's tatas. His manhood longing to take that ketchups place slithering down between her delicious chocolate bunnies, and enjoy the feel of them enveloping his length…

A longing that only grew worse as Chacha grinned sheepishly at her mistake, before bringing her pointer finger down to her chest, and scooping all of the sticky red substance she could off her boobs. Her digit literally sinking in between her mouth watering mambas, as she dragged it down to pick up the ketchup with it, causing both massive mounds to wobble like two gelatinous globs that had just been poked, scraping up what had fallen down her cleavage as well, before bringing the finger back up to her mouth once she had all of the red substance attached to it. Her lips parting as she bought into her warm mouth and ran it along her tongue before bringing her lips back down around the finger to suck the rest of it off. The scene being capped off with the darker-skinned, voluptuous vixen giving Gohan a teasing wink, showing that she knew he'd been looking, and clearly didn't mind in the slightest.

Thankfully the other two, especially Azuki, had not spotted the instance. A silver lining for the Saiyan as he wrenched his head away from the sexy, tube-top touting lass as he felt his cock ache more than ever today! His inward battle to keep a hold over his hormonal side being victorious for the moment, though it was absolutely getting harder, like it always did.

From that point on, Gohan just watched them eat, feeling his gut rumble as the question of if he could have some too nagged at him. It was as they were about halfway through their meal, that Gohan just had to ask, as he could feel his stomach growl even greater. "Uhm, would it be okay if I had some too?"

Hearing his request, each of the trio looked at him as Azuki took another bite of the rice, Chacha chomped on another kebab, and Kimi ate about half a meatball. Both the busty white-haired lass and her petite pal looked over to Azuki as they nodded their heads, showing they didn't mind. Looking back at them, before looking over to Gohan, the red-head decided to throw him a bone. "Sure, you can have whatever's leftover."

It didn't take long for them to finish, with one kebab, two meatballs, and about half a bowl of the egg rice with bacon left in total. Not for long though, as they essentially gave him the go-ahead to eat it.

"Alright, wash up the everything by the sink when you're done." Said Azuki as she saw him eat his way through the remaining food rather quick.

He nodded to this as he continued eating, thanking the stars that since he hadn't trained all that much recently, his Saiyan metabolism hadn't kicked in and turned his stomach into a never ending abyss that would take a truckload to satisfy.

Still, he did end up scarfing it down rather quick even in spite of this, but was relatively sated for now with that, as he took the wooden plank up and brought it over to the sink to wash the plates and bowls clean.

As he did this, Azuki leaned back into the couch again and let out a light, content breath. " _Hmm, okay now what else can I have him do? He already cleaned all the rooms, did the washing for us, and made us dinner…_ " Was there anything else she could have him do? He hadn't even been here three hours and he'd already done pretty much everything that they usually did for themselves.

"Heh, that wasn't bad at all, but I could still do with some dessert!" Remarked Chacha with her typical exuberance. Crossing both her arms behind her head in lackadaisical fashion once more.

"H-How about some ice-cream? I-I think we still have some vanilla still left in the freezer." Kimi added with her own joyful grin.

"Sounds like a plan." Azuki added herself, looking over at her two roommates, matching the grins on both of her friends faces as she then turned towards Gohan who'd just started washing the dishes. "You here that? Once you're finished cleaning those, bring each of us a bowl of ice cream butler boy!"

"Yes mistress-sama…" He sighed back in acknowledgement as he washed and wiped each plate and bowl one by one in quick succession.

Within less then two minutes, he cleaned all of them up, and quickly carried them all back to the press, placing the plates whilst keeping the now squeaky clean bowls out for the ice-cream.

" _What else can I have him do aside from that though? There has to be something…_ "As the scarlet-haired tomboy saw him open the freezer and begin onloading the scoops of vanilla ice-cream he found in there to the bowls, something seemed to draw her attention to his broad shoulders. Eying them, her mind clicked with recognition as she recalled how she'd given him a brief massage on those muscular shoulders back when she was his maid. Right then, as she looked down below her for a brief moment, an even bigger smile etched it's way on to her face. " _heh, lets how good_ _you_ _are, when it comes to giving a massage…_ "

As he brought all three bowls of ice-cream to them for dessert, Azuki gave him a toothy grin that threatened to split her face in two, as she propped her legs up on the table after taking her own bowl from him, stretching out and display her dainty feet as she gave him an expectant look.

"On your knees." Both Chacha and Kimi looked over at her again, this time with curiosity. Gohan simply obeyed doing exactly that on the other side of the table, tough from the look on his face it was obvious even he was unsure of what she was going to have him do.

"What do you want me to do now, mistress-sama?"

Oh, she just couldn't resist doing this now! Feeling that same swell in her gut that made her feel _good_ every time he referred to her that way, she made the toes of both her pale feet wiggle around as she brought her bowl of ice-cream up to her chin, the spoon that accompanied it now in hand as she prepared to dig in to the delicious dairy treat. "I want you to give me a _foot massage_ while I have my dessert."

" _She wants me to do what now?_ " Gohan blinked in surprise at the request, his eyes hovering down to her feet, which were wiggling their toes at him, before looking back up into Azuki's expectant purple pools. "You want me to… massage your feet…?"

"Yep!" Raising her left foot up a bit, she wiggled her toes even more before his eyes. "Now get to it!"

" _Is she for real?_ " Finding his right brow twitching a little, Gohan closed his eyes for moment in thought, upon having seen the look in her eyes that made it obvious she was indeed serious. " _But… I don't even know how to give one…_ " The only experience he had with massages was the one Azuki had given him a while back, and that was for his shoulders... He could still remember the sensations her fingers had brought over his tense muscles as they gripped them and worked them over. The way he had almost melted into her touch. It was crystal clear that she knew what she'd been doing.

It was clear to him where this command had come from. Pretty much everything Himegami had had her do, she was having him do a variation of it. She gave him a reluctant, but very relaxing shoulder massage that eased away all the tension he'd been building up to a degree, and now he had to give her a foot massage as payback…

Perhaps he could just copy what she did to a extent? It was all he had to go off of…

"E- _hem!_ " Gohan was snapped out of his small reverie by the clearing of a certain red-head's throat, who'd gotten annoyed at him just kneeling there like a statue for a solid minute instead of doing what was asked of him. His eyes zoning on to her foot as she raised it up a little more and gave it a small, impatient shake. "My feet aren't going to massage themselves you know! Hop to it!" She instructed with a little more bite to her tone, going so far as to point her spoon at the raised appendage, and jab the rounded part of it in it's direction, in case he didn't get the memo.

Chacha and Kimi just looked on in bemusement, each taking a spoonful of their icy vanilla goodness as Gohan let out a grumbled exhale bringing bot his hands up to the offered foot. Gently placing his fingers and thumbs along the sides and sole of her foot, he proceeded to copy what he believed Azuki had done. Whilst rather awkward for him, and it showed as such on his face, he began rubbing his thumbs along the bottom of her soft foot, lightly pressing into it at the same time, whilst his other fingers caressed the sides and pressed down a little deeper into her dorsum.

" _Mhmm!_ A little lower…" Azuki moaned slightly in relief, as she took a spoonful of her dessert into her, mouth the slightly frozen, creamy feel of it melting on her tongue, and at the same time relaxing as his digits made her foot tingle. This only improved as Gohan did as he was told without a word, thumbs lowering down to the lower half of her planum, whilst his other finger glided along the other half of her dorsum closer to her ankle. "Yeah… that's the _spot…_ " Fully leaning back, the usually rambunctious tomboy became more subdued, a shiver going along her foot from his working digits, all the way up her toned, yet curvy leg and all the way up to her spine. One of increased relief, and a small bit of pleasure as she felt his thumbs briskly trace deep circles along the more sensitive area of her foot that held the most tension. " _Mhmm…!_ "A content smile plastered itself on her face as she let out another moan whilst taking another spoonful into her warm mouth, one that came across Gohan's pricked up ears as a little more _sensual_ than he would've expected.

On the bright side, he was definitely doing it right. On the bad side though, he could feel his cheeks tint red again as his heart thumped a little louder in his chest. His manhood twitching at the wondrous sound of her soft moans as he continued working over her left foot.

He took no notice of the way Chacha was now looking at him as she continued eating her own helping. A playful smile worming it's way onto her beautiful face. " _Looks like he's got some good hands to him…_ " Giving her scarlet haired pal a sideways glance as she saw the normally ill-tempered girl begin to melt into his touch, an idea struck in that moment as she took another spoonful into her mouth, one that made her eyes practically _glow_ with a mixture of glee and mischief.

A foot massage was nice and all… but she had something better in mind…

Kimi on the other hand blushed as well in embarrassment as his hands caressed Azuki's foot, hearing her friend sigh contentedly and somewhat erroneously from the ministrations. She knew it wasn't all that proper for her to be thinking this but… the way that Azuki was reacting to it right now reminded her about a scene similar to this in of her more… _risqué mangas…_

The petite, raven-haired girl quickly shook her head of those thoughts. That was erotic fiction! Not real life! What was she even thinking! Besides… the one in her manga had involved a full-body massage, rather than a simple, if rather relaxing one on the feet…

Knowing Azuki, recent events having happened or not, there was definitely little, if any chance at all that she'd allow to get to that level with Gohan…

"…Ahh…! That's the stuff…" She closed her eyes as a sigh of relief cut through her lips yet again. One that was more erotic than she intended it to be, but she failed to notice that. "Don't forget the toes…" She moaned a little deeper.

A darker shade of red now dusting his cheeks, the boy obeyed, twisting his hands upside down, as his calloused fingers slid down to her wiggling toes. His thumbs rubbing lines back and forth over her top end of her foot dangerously close to where her the five digits of her foot protruded out. His hands almost going off on their own as their movements became more dexterous, lightly squeezing around each toe, able to find the mark each time release the stress around each of them.

" _Fuck… he's really doing well here…! I didn't expect him to be_ _this_ _good with his hands…! My foot's almost gone numb…_ " Letting another groan flutter through her parted lips as she opened her eyes again, her purple pools took note of the fact she was halfway through her ice-cream at this point. Well, guess there was no better time to get the other one now was there? "Alright… now the other foot…!" She smiled serenely, raising her other foot for him to take after relieving stress from the first for about five minutes.

" _This… has to be the weirdest moment in my life…_ " Thought Gohan with a slight grimace, as he pulled his hands away from her left which fell back to the table, and bringing them over to her right, where he repeated his ministrations. It was awkward enough just giving a foot massage, but the fact he was also getting more _aroused_ while doing it just made it all the more wrong. Yeah, it was mainly her unintentionally salacious moans that was causing that, but it didn't change the fact that he was still getting _hornier_ from giving the fiery red-head a foot rub…

Oh _Dende…_ why was he getting more _depraved_ as the days ticked by…? Things were so much simpler before he came to Tenbi… all he had to worry about back then was if he didn't pull anything important during training… had enough food to eat… studied enough for the day…

Oh what he wouldn't give for a day where he didn't have to worry about his hormones getting him to go places Muten Roshi could only dream of… Alas, he doubted he'd ever get that back. Hormones were a natural part of the body, so whether he liked it or not, he was stuck with them…

"Mhmm… now _this_ is the life…" Gohan was cut out of his self-deprecation by his 'patient's' blissful remark. The usually hot-headed girl having melted into his touch, and sounding like she had never been more relaxed in her life.

Turns out, Gohan may have zoned out longer than he thought whilst his hands, as if they had a mind of their own, had continued going over her right foot. Azuki, as well as Chacha and Kimi, had all just taken their last spoonful's of dessert.

Gazing up at his 'mistress' as she gave the softest sigh of bliss yet, he found his breath hitching in his throat. The girl had her eyes closed again, with the back of her head resting against the back of the sofa, a few tresses of her chin length scarlet locks resting over the sides of her face, one in particular reaching the left side of her pink lips, which held without question the _most intoxicating_ smile he'd ever seen. One that gave him yet another stark reminder, as if he didn't have plenty of those already, that his hormones were going haywire.

Those lips of hers… they looked so full and soft… it made him wonder what they'd feel like when they were finally wrapped round his- " _No! No!_ _No!_ " The boy rapidly shook his head away from that thought, even as his manhood groaned strenuously, as if disappointed that he was resisting. " _Not now…_ _Definitely_ _not now…_ "

After another minute of this, making it about ten solid minutes he'd been rubbing out the kinks in the smooth, pale skin of both her feet, his 'mistress' decided she'd had enough for now. "Hahh… alright butler boy, you can stop now."

" _Thank Dende…_ " removing his hands from her other foot, the boy let out a calming sigh, controlling the beating of his heart, and squaring down the blush coating his cheeks. He could do nothing, sadly, for his dragon which had only become more restless from that little show. Thankfully though, he could still keep it in check, so that was a silver lining, even if only a small one.

"That was pretty good, I'm not gonna lie. Wasn't expecting you to be that good!" She praised, giving him a thumbs up with her right hand. "You must have plenty of experience with this sort of thing, and here I thought that all your hands were good for was menial labour and fighting!" She laughed.

"Uhh, hehe… thanks?" He rubbed the back of his head, an awkward smile on his face as a nervous sweat-drop fell over the back of his head. Best let her think whatever she wanted to, he just wasn't in the mood to tell her all he did was copy her technique.

How long did he have to stay her till again? He hoped it wasn't that much longer… he didn't want to give whatever power in the universe that loved screwing with him another chance to send his instincts into a frenzy…

"So girls, wanna have a go?" The red head asked, turning toward her roommates who'd been mere spectators up till now. "Whoever taught him knew what they were doing! You won't regret it, believe me." A part of Gohan wanted to chuckle at that, since technically speaking, _she_ had taught him to do that., yet she was utterly clueless to that fact.

"I-I'm not sure…" Kimi was the first to reply, her cheeks still red from watching him do it to Azuki. She was stuck between saying yes, and enjoying what Azuki had gotten, and saying no simply from feeling a little too embarrassed over the whole thing.

Chacha on the other hand, gained a devious smirk hearing her friend's request. A glint forming in her eyes as she levelled them on Azuki's purple orbs. "You know… a foot massage is nice and all… but I think I'd prefer something _more…_ "

Gohan stiffened at her words. Something about the way she'd said that didn't sound good…

Both Kimi's and Azuki's attention was drawn to the smirking olive-skinned lass as she said this. The former of which let out an 'eh?' whilst looking at best buddy's back in confusion. The latter of the two however, blinked in befuddlement as her smile dropped to a wary frown at the busty tube top touting girl's words. "What do you mean by that?"

Azuki only felt herself become uneasy as Chacha's smirk became a full on, foxy smile. Her eyes boring into her with a look that _oozed_ a certain level of perversity that even she hadn't seen before. "Well~ I was thinking that he could work out _all_ the kinks we have-" She started, whilst tracing the fingers of her left hand up the side of her body, from her thicc thigh, all the way up to her neck, as she inclined her head in his direction to give a saucy wink. "-By giving us all a _full-body massage…_ "

….."Hahh!?" Chacha had to stop herself from busting a gut in laughter as she saw the expression that fell over Azuki's face. Cheeks flushing red as her mouth fell open, and eyes widened to almost comical proportions.

Now _that_ was the reaction she'd been looking for earlier… she knew it was only a matter of time before she coaxed that out of the tomboyish girl!

Kimi was even worse one might say. If Chacha had bothered to look behind her, she wouldn't have been able to hold in her gut-wrenching laughter anymore, as the petite girl's face had turned such a vibrant shade of red, that it would put the ripest raspberries and tomatoes to shame. Steam filtering out through her ears from how hot she suddenly felt like a kettle that was set to boil! Her eyes finding the floor remarkably interesting all of a sudden.

"Ch-Chacha, what the actual hell!? Y-You can't be serious!?" the scarlet haired 'mistress' exclaimed in a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

"Why wouldn't I be serious?" Tilting her head, the most well-endowed of the female trio gave her a questioning grin. As if to say that her small outburst just now had been silly. "I think it could be fun!"

" _Fun!?_ What do you mean _fun!?_ Do you have any idea what you just suggested!?" Shock still ridden over her features, Azuki grabbed her shoulders with a look in her eyes that made it clear she was hoping her friend was just messing around, as per usual.

Unfortunately for her, Chacha wasn't messing around this time. "Yep! I most certainly do!" She cheered, pumping one of her fists into the air for emphasis, which was met with a horrified expression from her cohort.

"Ch-Chacha… Th-There's no way we're doing that!"

"Aww, come on Azuki-chan! If he had you putty in his hands just from doing your feet, just _imagine_ what it'll be like when he's massaging your _whole body!_ It'll be great!" The smile she gave her pal as she said this could've lit up an entire room with sunshine practically.

"I!?-He!?-You!?-Ack!?-Nngh!?" To say that Azuki had devolved into a sputtering mess at her white-haired roommate's retort was an understatement. Her hands faltering in their grip over her shoulders, slackening as she pulled them away with a gob-smacked expression on her now beat red face that matched her hair colour! Her mouth failing spectacularly to form any sort of coherent word.

"Come on! You know you want it~." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I know I do, anyway!"

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Azuki schooled her expression and her emotions as best she could, which admittedly wasn't the best, considering her face still matched her hair in colour. Breathing in and out through her cute button nose as she tried to formulate a response to Chacha's ludicrous request.

After about a moment or so, she was finally able to find the words she was looking for… "Have you lost your mind!?" She bellowed in a mix of fury and distress, her head enlarging to comical proportions, as though she were part of an early Saturday children's cartoon with slapstick humour, her voice alone carrying enough wind behind it to cause some strands of white hair to billow back as though there were a fairly strong evening breeze. "There's no way I'm letting him touch _any_ of our bodies!"

Did she really just make that claim after getting a foot rub? "You didn't seem to mind when he was all over your feet a minute ago…"

"Th-That was different!"

"Different how?"

Head shrinking back to regular size, as though it had never grown to such comedic levels in the first place, Azuki found herself on the defensive. "I-It just is, okay!?"

" _Noooooo,_ I don't think so~." Bringing up her hand, she began wagging her finger towards her face in a chastising manner. "The feet are just as much a part of the body as the rest. You can't argue him not being allowed to touch us when he's been touching _you_ already, and I didn't see you complaining then… so why complain now?"

"There's a big difference between rubbing someone's feet, and massaging their whole body Chacha! Did you hit your head this morning?" She scoffed, crossing her arms in defiance, unable to believe the asinine logic being thrown at her.

Yet still, Chacha didn't budge. "True, but that's why it'll be so much better! Come on… it'll get rid of all your stress~."

Oh she didn't doubt it could. His hands had worked wonders for her feet, and would likely do the same for the rest of her. It was certainly tempting… But that would mean she'd have to… _strip_ down. That alone was something she would be readily against with a boy, especially Gohan of all people as witness, even if it was to give a massage. And that was without adding in the humiliation she still felt inwardly from being exposed by that _wench_ Yan Min, which had every boy in school that she'd passed ogling her like she was their favourite porn star… "I-It's not happening Chacha! Y-You know how guys are! H-He won't be able to control himself! He'll be groping us more than anything!" She yelled out indignantly, hoping that that got through the caramel tanned beauty's thick head.

Meanwhile, Gohan, for his part remained silent. Not uttering a sound throughout the entire conversation thus far. One need only look at the somewhat scrunched up expression on his beat red face, and the way his hands shook as they gripped nervously over his knees. The boy still kneeling even now, listening in to every word, yet wishing he could've turned his ears off. His mind had almost blanked out entirely when Chacha had made her suggestion, and was only further compounded by his 'mistress's' responses, most notably her latest one.

A part of him, the more gentle, caring and above all else, _rational_ side wanted to protest her accusation about him groping her as if he were some perv who couldn't keep his dick in his pants. Had this been before Tenbi, he actually would've risen up by now and protested it quite readily. Now though? After everything he'd done so far? She had no idea how much she was understating it. He was _absolutely_ becoming a perv who couldn't keep his dick in his pants, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. Damned hormones… groping would be the least of her worries if his more _primal_ side took hold…

"Pfft! You worry too much…" Chacha waved off her concerns. "Not all guys are like that, you know. Besides…" Turning her head more towards him, she gave his staring coal black orbs a cheeky grin. "…If he _is_ that type of guy, and can't stop himself from getting a little… _frisky…_ then so be it. I don't mind if he gets a bit _adventurous_ with those hands of his… who knows? It might make things even more interesting…!"

Gohan froze at the insinuation there, feeling his little head groan painful against its restraints.

"O-Oh my…!" Kimi had to bring up her hand to her face to stop her nose from leaking blood with how lewd her thoughts had suddenly become, even as her ears still filtered out steam hot enough to split the rocks!

Azuki, upon hearing that response, felt her jaw drop to the floor, face turn several different shades of scarlet, and eyes widen once again, this time like saucers as she stared back at the voluptuous vixen dumbfoundedly.

Sure, Chacha was never known for subtlety, and more often than not could end up being just as blunt as her in her own way… but that!?... That was crass and over-the-line even for _her!_

Said girl finally let out a string of giggles at her friend's reaction. Oh god this was hilarious! She'd never had so much fun teasing her before! It helped that she wasn't lying and genuinely wanted that massage… she knew she could do with something to take away all the stress in her body, and if that ended up leading to something a little less 'wholesome', then she wasn't opposed. Heck, she got the feeling just from looking at the chiselled butler, that he'd be the kind of guy who could give her a _wild ride!_ Now that would be a first time to remember… _If,_ it went that far…

"Ch-Chacha…" Finding a way to re-hinge her jaw after it's meeting with the floor, Azuki struggled to find a retort. After a moment of trying, and failing, to come up with anything to dissuade the girl, Azuki let out a defeated sigh as she lulled her head back. Finding the ceiling infinitely more appealing right now than anything else. "You're not going to let this go, are you…?"

"Nope!" Was the reply she got. One that carried an all too happy tone to it.

"Ughh…" Bringing her hand up and face-palming her temple as though she had a fierce headache, as she realised the futility of arguing this. Her body full on sagging back into the couch as she groaned up to the ceiling. "Fine…"

Hearing her surrender, Chacha grinned ear to ear excitedly. "Thanks! I'll go first!" She said, rising from the couch and practically hopping over the table, landing right next to Gohan with a spring in her step! "Come on, Gohan-kun! It's time for you to really put those hands to work!" Bending over, she grabbed on to his arm without waiting for a reply, and with surprising strength easily pulled the muscular teen to his feet and dragged him towards the exit. "We'll do it in my room! Should be easier with a bed to lay on!"

As they watched them leave the room, or rather, Chacha hauling Gohan's ass out of the room, Kimi glanced over at Azuki. The look in her eyes the epitome of apprehension and flusteredness wrapped up in one neat package. "S-So… are we going for one too?"

"Hahh…" The low, grumbling sigh that came out should've been telling enough. "I suppose so…"

Meanwhile, Gohan quickly found himself inside a bedroom, which was obviously Chacha's, as she closed the door behind them. The girl having dragged him in here so quick that if he blinked, he would've missed it.

He'd already cleaned the room before, but hadn't paid any mind to what it looked like before. Now though, he found himself briefly take in the details of the room. Outside the trash can near the bed, the room itself had brown walls, a few posters and pictures darting over them. All the pictures having Chacha and Kimi in them, and a few including Azuki as well. The posters on the other hand were a mix-mash of things, including one showing off ninjas throwing shuriken and another that had pirates crossing swords with the navy. The floor being similarly coloured walls, with a mat laying near the edge of the bed, circular in shape, coloured the same shades of green and black as camouflage. A look off to the far right of the room, right across from the side of the bed, brought into sight an open wardrobe filled with a variety of different, and exotic outfits. One of which, thrown on to the rack haphazardly was the kunoichi outfit she'd worn when he'd first met her. Finally, there was the bed itself. A double, king-sized one with a light brown cover, pristine white sheet for the mattress, which ironically matched the contrast between her hair and skin colours, with a bunch of plush looking pillows who's casing each had different colours on them.

"Okay then!" She slapped him playfully in the back, grabbing his attention. "Time to get the show on the road!" She announced giddily, before walking forward with a sway in her full, wide hips that drew attention to her plump ass as it gave a light jiggle. Getting up close to the bed, with her back turned to the half-breed butler, she brought her hands down to the hem of her tube top, latched on to it, and quickly pulled it up over her shoulder.

 _Boing!_ Gohan's ears pricked up with immense interest almost as much as his cock did upon hearing the tell-tale sound of Chacha's humongous H-cup boobies bouncing down out of their confines. The boy thanking the stars that she was turned around and thus didn't allow any ogling, while at the same time cursing said stars for putting him in this position as she threw the top over to the side.

Crawling on to the bed from there, she didn't bother holding on to her huge, hefty breasts, which allowed them to sway from side to side as she got on the bed, semi erect brownish nipples tracing lines in the air as her coconuts moved, before those mouth-watering chocolate marsh-mellows pressed into the mattress as she laid herself out belly flat in the middle of the bed, pulling a pillow over to her, and propping her chin down on it as she crossed both of her slender arms an inch in front of her face. "Alright, I'm ready~."

Without question the longest, and hardest gulp Gohan had felt today fell harshly down his throat. This had disaster written all over it… the chances of him getting out of this with his sanity in tact were _far_ from ideal. They were _abysmal…_

Tepidly taking a few steps forward, his gaze bared down on her nearly nude form. Eyes roaming up from her feet, gliding along her chocolate coated legs that seemed to travel up for miles, and looked positively _scrumptious_ from where he stood… but not as delicious looking as what they ran into at the end. A perfectly round swell that made his heart race even confined within her short shorts, which did next to nothing to hide it's splendour. Both plump, firm cheeks pushing up like a pair of exquisite buns, with the line that separated them forming her eye catching ass crack, seamlessly pronounced through the thin, tight fabric as it moulded all over her delicious derriere like a second skin. Running up further, his entranced orbs detailed her wide hips yet again, tracing up her toned back all the way to her shoulders, before he found himself subconsciously tilting his head to the side, as his gaze fell down slightly. Finding it's mark spotting a part of her left choco-globe squashed down on the mattress. It's tender flesh trying to bulge outward anywhere it could.

Beads of sweat began travelling down his temple, cheeks flaring an intense, sun-kissed red as he felt the heat of his body shoot up through the roof! Right in tandem with his dragon, which twitched violently inside his pants, clawing, _screaming_ to be let out!

"Wh-Where do you want me to start…?" He asked, ignoring the growing ache travelling throughout his entire frame, originating from his crotch.

"Where ever you want~." She replied back, and perhaps it was the light haze that was starting to cloud his judgement, but he could've sworn that held a husky tint to it.

" _Where ever I want…_ " His gaze flickered down to her apple bottom, one of his hands instinctively slithering up to the hem of his pants, while the other began to hover towards her short shorts. That was until he realised what he was about to do, and quickly shook himself out of it. The ache of his body only increasing from his defiance. "I-I'll start with your feet then…"

Getting a hum of acknowledgement, he used this as his opportunity to pull his blasphemous eyes away from the booty that called to his first-mate, and pulled both his hands toward her right foot, raising it up as soon as they caught hold of it. His fingers already moving along the sole of her soft, blemish-less foot through muscle memory. Copying what he did before with Azuki. " _I-If I can just keep my eyes away from them… I might be able to get through this…_ "

"Oohohoo…! that feel's nice…" She cooed under his touch. Gohan doing what he could to block out whatever noise she'd make from his ears, lest he be tempted anymore than he already was.

Minutes ticked by, and Gohan's hands worked their way through her dainty foot, before he took to the rest of her curvaceous leg. His breathing having to be controlled through intense concentration, as his hands and fingers ran along, and around her luscious, silky smooth leg.

"Mhmm!... so good…" She moaned into her pillow, feeling his strong hands grip all over her caramel leg. Fingers just as dextrous on it as they were with her foot.

" _Dende help me…_ " He pleaded inwardly, unable to block his hearing as well as he was hoping.

The minutes ticked by again, and Gohan found himself damn near cursing the young namekian's name as his hands came dangerously close to the plump part of her anatomy he was trying to avoid, as his fingers massaged around her inner thigh close to her glutes. The sides of his fingers grazing off the thin fabric of her shorts. Him having to, rather comedically, tilt his head away from where his hands were near, to stop his eyes from inching back up where he didn't want them to go.

Patently ignoring her growing moans of bliss as his skilled hands ruffled out the tension in her bodacious body, he moved to the other leg, starting at the foot. Over the course of roughly ten minutes, he slowly rubbed down every inch of her other, equally sexy leg all the way up near her glutes, stopping just as his finger grazed her tight shorts once again. His head once again cocked to the side when he reached there.

Once he finished with that leg, he found himself pausing for a brief moment. " _Guess her back is next… man, this is_ _way_ _harder than it has any right to be…_ " No use dwelling on his rampant sex drive anymore than he already had. He was about halfway done now! He could get through this… All he had to do was avoid the _rounder_ parts of her hour glass figure and he could get this out of the way.

And then… he'd possibly have to go through a similar routine with Azuki and Kimi right after this…

 _Fuck_ …

"Hmm? What's the hold up?" he was snapped out of his mind's musings of how screwed he likely was by Chacha, who'd turned her head enough to look behind her, right at him. Her grin having remained on her face despite being displeased with his sudden stoppage.

"Oh… it's nothing! I uh… just zoned out is all! Sorry about that…!" He replied a little too quick. His tone being equally nervous as it was apologetic. Wouldn't be the first time he'd zoned out like that today…

"If you say so~." She shrugged, choosing not to press it. "I hope you don't make me wait much longer, Gohan-kun. You've got some magic hands on ya, and I'm luvvin it!" She praised as she turned her head back around.

Had this been in another situation, and Kimi had heard her friend butcher her words like that again, she'd face-palm from just how silly she sounded at the end.

Even though he knew it was futile, Gohan found himself praying inwardly to Dende one last time, in hopes this didn't go south. Like it did every _other_ time…

Sucking in a breath, Gohan got as close to the edge of the bed as possible and leaned forward, making sure that his gaze never dropped past her lower back into her rotund rump, his hands falling down to the small of her toned back.

"Mhmm!... Oh _Yeah…_ that's the _spot…!_ " She moaned elatedly, feeling the tension and stress of her lower spine melt away as his fingers and thumbs pressed down on them. Her eyes closing in the heat of the moment as she relished the feeling of his hands freeing her muscles from strain, sending bolts of pleasure up and down her body as they danced along the sea of light chocolate skin that was her back. That in particular was a weak spot for her, thanks to her huge tits. As much as she took pride in them, she couldn't deny that they did put some genuine strain on her back with their added weight, which led to her having to deal with back pain from time to time. Especially in her lower spine…

Minutes more passed by as his digits rubbed up and down, pressing in to her sensitive pores… _Boy_ did it feel good to have it alleviated like this! This massage thing was definitely one of the best ideas she'd ever had!

Hell, she was even starting to get a little _turned on…_

Meanwhile, as Gohan reached about halfway up her back, he came to a conclusion that unsettled him.

He couldn't reach any further than he was now, from his current position… He'd have to get closer… which meant either going over to the side of the bed, which risked him getting distracted by, and over-exciting his primed cobra with her side-boob, or getting on the bed with her…

Of course, there was the third option of using his ki to float over her, and cheat his way through this, but alas, like had happened before, his hormones blinded him from recognising such an option existed.

Throwing caution to the wind, Gohan kneeled on to the mattress, pulling his muscled frame forward till his pelvis was just above the girl's knees as he reached down to get the rest of her back. Pressing, rubbing, and twirling all ten of his digits along her upper back with as much tenacity as he could muster. The tenacious will of his sexual organ to bone the girl beneath him who continued to moan incessantly into her pillow at his ministrations with pure elation notwithstanding.

After several minutes, he came up to her shoulders. The rational part of his brain taking solace in the fact it was almost over as he went to finish the job. Leaning down further, he made to finish the job. His hands rubbing over every millimetre of her shoulders with impressive precision for someone who'd simply just copied what to do not even an hour prior.

That didn't matter to him though, what did was that he was almost finished, and he'd managed to keep his focus from slipping to her erroneous areas as well!

Well, that wasn't entirely accurate… Consciously, he'd done so alright. But one need only look at his current position above the laid out lass to realise that his subconscious actions were a different ball game entirely, where his body had edged forward without him noticing. His pelvis now hovering dangerously near her round, juicy ass, being only a scant two centimetres above it. Legs bent over on either side of her shapely hips. Combined with how his upper frame leaned over to the point where it looked like he was about ready to pounce on her, and one wouldn't be remiss for walking in on the scene and thinking he was about to go down on her.

"Just a little more…" Mouthed Chacha, putty in his hands, literally, by this point. Her head tilting to look behind her again at the boy's face. Giving him a glossy eyed gaze as she bit her lower lip in anticipation. Feeling a certain dampness in her short shorts from arousal. This massage was actually starting to get her worked up now.

That worked up feeling only increased as Gohan unwittingly leaned down just a little more to finish the job, running his seamlessly over her relaxed shoulders as his pelvis dropped down down far enough to cover the insignificant distance that existed a few seconds ago between it and her bubble butt. Chacha immediately feeling something _hard_ press down on her tender derriere, and she didn't need to look back to know _what_ that was, given that he was hunched over her.

" _Guess I'm not the only who's getting a little too excited here…_ " She thought foxily, feeling herself shiver as said 'hard' thing started grinding over her plump ass, and his hands simultaneously slithered over her collarbone as she rose her head up, coming ever closer to her squished down globes, all without their owner seeming to realise. " _Looks like I'm headed for a wild ride after all…_ "

Sadly, that was not meant to be. "Oi! Are you two done… yet…"

Gohan stiffened as soon as he heard that voice, as did Chacha to a lesser degree. Both slowly turning their heads to the side, looking behind them to find the voice's owner, Azuki, staring wide-eyed like a deer caught in the headlights at them, cheeks burning a furious red in an instant with her hand still resting over the door handle after she'd opened it up to check on them.

Kimi standing right behind her with her face such a brilliant shade of red, that made each other time she'd been red faced look _pale_ by comparison.

Azuki's stunned purple eyes running over what she saw. Gohan on top of Chacha, his hands suspiciously close to her mashed down, large bosom, without her tube top to obstruct him, whilst his crotch had found it's home perched snuggly over the caramel toned beauty's bubbly booty, the boy perfectly positioned over the prone girl to go doggy style…

Gohan had followed her gaze, and finally took notice of just how compromising his position over Chacha looked, especially as he felt his cock screaming at him to let go, his primal instinct for carnal pleasure clawing at his psyche with unprecedented tenacity to give in to his manhood now resting over the very hindquarters it wanted to plunder, as well as allow his hands which had veered off course and were now falling towards her compressed chest to claim those squishy melons for himself, along with the rest of the young woman…

"Wh-what the hell are you two _doing!?_ " Azuki spluttered out, her face exemplifying abject shock and disbelief, even despite what she'd said earlier in her tirade about something like this happening.

Meeting her gaze eye to eye, shocked purple meeting mortified, yet highly aroused coal black orbs, Gohan did the last thing his rational mind bellowed at him to do, before his hormonally charged side began to smother it…

He managed to pull himself off the bed, and by extension _Chacha_ , who eyed him as he stood on the floor once again… His body shaking as he used every ounce of will power he had to temper his bestial side back…

And then he _bolted_ from the room. Passing out a flabbergasted Azuki and Kimi as he sprinted over to the apartment's door, swung it open, and dashed out into the open air, the wind knocking against his face as he ran down the stairs and shot off like a bullet towards his own apartment, leaving a dust trail behind in his wake, not daring to look back even once, for fear of temptation to gnaw at him and bring him back there, so he'd lose himself to his primal instinct all over again…

 **AND CUT!**

 **Sorry this took so long guys! My electricity went down for several days after someone working on my sister's house managed to knock over the poll connected to my electricity somehow. I honestly have no clue how they managed that, but it's been fixed now.**

 **Unfortunately do to this, my update dates will be pushed back again, with the next chapter to be released on the 30** **th** **, rather than 24** **th** **. The last chapter, before this story's timeslot of roughly weekly updates is given to my other story, 'The Dragon Warrior', will come out on September 7** **th** **.**

 **Anyways, does anybody have a sense of déjà vu? A person being someone else's servant for a day, and ending up dashing out the door prematurely after a certain incident… heh, guess Azuki and Gohan now have something else in common.**

 **I wonder if Gohan running out like that is going to bite him in the ass or not? And would you look at that, it seems Chacha's giving our boy the eye. She'll have to wait though, as there are two more mature women waiting in the wings for Gohan next. One of which, is about to get him in a very volatile state. Something tells me she'll like that though…**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys again in the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Makenball Z:**

 **Chapter 17: The rowdy principal and her tumultuous first!**

 _The following day… early morning, close to six A.M…_

As the light of the early morning sun bared down on the campus of Tenbi, Gohan trudged along the pathway towards the main school building. The gateway that led in to the school grounds in his sight.

One might raise more than a brow if they were to see him walking along the short path as he reached the gates, as he was currently wearing his grey tracksuit hoodie along with pants and white runners, rather than his uniform.

The reason being for this was simple. His one and only uniform had been left at Azuki's. Something which he had only just realised before he left the apartment, considering he had utterly forgotten to bring it back with him in his rush out of the apartment yesterday evening. Since he couldn't focus enough to replicate a new one given his hormones, and his only other option for dress was the very same butler outfit he'd bolted out of the building with, which were a bit too tight around his muscular body, especially around his crotch area given how ramrod he was down there with his manhood, it was no brainer for him to go in this.

Thankfully things hadn't been too awkward when he got back to his own apartment, since as soon as he entered, he immediately rushed back up the ladder to his 'room' to be by himself. None of the girls had come to confront him or anything, though he could've sworn he saw Kodama-chan out of the corner of his eye as he reached for the ladder. He wasn't able to make out much considering he was trying to wrestle over control with his infernal instincts that were yelling at him to run right back where he came and finish what he'd begun, but he was pretty sure the petite blonde was smirking at him. Probably quite amused with herself, if he had to guess, since she had put him in that position in the first place.

He'd been thankful to finally throw off that butler outfit, leaving him in just his underpants that by some miracle contained the enormous bulge trying to push it's way out, as he tried to calm himself down and sleep in order to be ready to get up early in the morning for what he was currently walking towards now. His first punishment of the day with the hyperactive principal herself.

He had a modicum of success when it came to calming down, since he was able to purge- or rather, block off all lewd thoughts from his frayed mind after about an hour or so to himself, as well as rid himself of the scarlet hue on his cheeks signifying his arousal. Of course, one need only look at the _very_ noticeable bulge in his tracksuit pants to see that that only got him so far. Truth be told, he was still on edge as far as his hormones were concerned, rational mind holding on by a thin rope that could snap at any moment if he allowed obvious thoughts to peel back in.

This had made it impossible for him to get some sleep, as him being able to keep his more sexual thoughts at bay was a conscious effort on his part, leading to him staying up the whole night just to keep it that way after his only attempt to go to sleep nearly ended in his mind getting assaulted with thoughts of what could've been with him and Chacha.

Of course, he wasn't all that tired either. Likely due to the adrenaline and strong sexual urges pumping unhealthily through him on the inside.

Passing by the open gateway now and having made his way to the main school building, Gohan let out a sigh as he made his way into the building. " _Best get this over with. Minori-san knows who I am, so she'll probably give me something to do involving some muscle…_ "

The last time he'd been in her office, she'd revealed to him that she knew who he was, as did Aki. He could still remember vividly how she had brought out that tape of him fighting Cell, the way she'd bent over in front of him, and given him a good look at her plump ass through her tight jumpsuit…

He'd love to be able to bend her over like that again, pull that pesky jumpsuit off, and show that ass of hers some real mus-

" _No, no, NO!_ " The boy shook his head rapidly before he could slip into those thoughts again. Dammit all, why couldn't his hormones just leave him alone for a while? Why must they continue to co-opt his fragile mind? He was already on his last legs metaphorically speaking. Just one more push and he'd lose himself _again_.

Having now made his way up to the floor Minori's office was situated on, he found himself approaching the doors to said room, and what he would guess was right on time, perhaps a minute or so early. Getting in front of them, he placed on hand on the left door's handle, he prepped himself mentally as best as he could, for whatever he was about to be given to make up for what she'd found out he'd done, and gently opened the door.

"Heh, and the man of the hour arrives!" Were the first words he was met with as he walked in, coming out rather jovially from the magenta haired woman who was sat opposite her desk in front of him. Her amused brown eyes regarding him with a toothy grin to accompany them as his coal black eyes landed on her too, closing the door behind him. "A little early as well… looks like someone's eager to get started and couldn't wait… fine by me, Gohan-kun! I like the enthusiasm!"

"Uhh… thanks I suppose…" The half-breed replied awkwardly, as stark contrast already to his principal's boisterous cheer, already moving closer to the woman's desk.

" _Looks like someone's a little off…_ " Minori thought to herself with a quirked brow hearing his response, and noticing that he wasn't wearing his uniform, but she'd let that pass since it wouldn't matter. Her eyes dipping down for a second, her other brow lifted as her eyes lit up upon seeing the huge bulge in his pants, only making her smile broaden with an added dose of sexual desire. " _And I can already see why… Looks like I got him at a perfect time…_ "

Her eyes moved back up to his head as he stopped just a few inches shy from her desk, where she could see his face looking even more awkward, with his cheeks tinting red from embarrassment. " _Heh, looks like he noticed me looking…_ "

"S-So umm…" he started again, almost cursing himself inwardly for the stutter. He really couldn't help it though, her having noticed his package had just made this twice as difficult. "W-What'll be my punishment…?"

"Good question, Gohan-kun! _"_ Leaning forward, the magenta-haired vixen placed her hands flat on her desk as she rose up from her chair, her gigantic globes confined within her jumpsuit giving an excitable jiggle from within as she stood up. "But I think a better question to go over first…" Now standing up straight, she crossed her arms purposefully under her massive melons, pushing them up a little further and emphasizing them even more inside her jumpsuit. "…Is what I'm punishing you for in the first place, just so we're on the same page, ya know?" Both obviously knew what he was here for, it didn't really need to be tread through, but she felt like having a little bit of fun with him before they started.

Right then and there, Gohan did something that no other man who'd seen her ever did… his head subconsciously dipped down as his eyes no longer remained on her face, but rather exactly where she wanted a boy his age to be looking when she made it obvious. Her huge rack.

Her smile immediately became even more excited, and somewhat relieved simultaneously. " _Heh, it's about_ _damn_ _time someone noticed… those other boys are a bunch of blind idiots, not noticing their super sexy principal! Good to see at least one of them isn't like that, and of course it'd be you…_ " When this little 'punishment' was over, she should find Yuuka at some point and thank her if she hadn't already. If he was anything like how he was in the video, this would be intense!

Meanwhile, " _O-Oh man… were her boobs always that big…? Dende help me… they're even bigger than Haruko's and Chacha's…!_ " He felt his manhood throb inside his pants, aching as he took notice of the older woman's eye-catching set. His cheeks flaring up even more! " _I never really paid attention… but man are they_ _huge_ _…_ " If only she wasn't wearing that damned jumpsuit… he'd love to put those puppies to wo- " _Gah! No, No, NO!_ " Gohan just about wrenched his eyes away from the busty woman's chest. The effort reaching herculean levels of willpower as he looked to the side. " _D-Dammit… I'm losing it again… reel it in Gohan, reel it in…"_

"Have a nice look, Gohan-kun?" Her tone carrying a teasing edge to it, smile gaining a cheeky tint to it as she saw him flush further. " _Ooh that reaction! That's the first time any guy's ever gotten like this around me… talk about refreshing!_ " To think, of all the guys that could've finally given her the kind of reaction she desired, it would be the saviour of the earth itself… She had to admit, if she had to choose herself someone who would've, she most likely _would've_ picked him without much thought anyway. Being the one who'd destroyed Cell and saved them all from destruction came with it's perks after all.

If he thought that was a nice look, just wait until she shrugged her favourite jumpsuit off, and gave him the full view! "How naughty of you! Here I am to go over your punishment, and I catch you ogling my chest? Shame on you, Gohan-kun!" Uncrossing her lithe arms from under her bust, causing them to fall down slightly back to their original position with a healthy jiggle that she could easily spot the boy forcing himself not to look over at, she placed her hands on her hips and struck a faux-disappointed pose. "Shame on you…"

Gohan visibly flinched at her words, not knowing she was just messing with him. His face going even redder as he looked down at the ground. "So-Sorry… I-I shouldn't have done that…" Despite his words, and how sincere he tried to be, he couldn't find himself being sorry for that at all on the inside. His instinctual side not allowing him to be genuinely apologetic over checking out her magnificent mounds pushing outward through her tight orange jumpsuit. The only thing he _did_ feel right now, was a powerful urge to tear open that jumpsuit to feast his eyes and hands on her breasts, which he fought down with every fibre of resistance he had.

" _He totally didn't mean that apology whatsoever…_ " Minori thought to herself bemusedly, Noting how his face seemed to scrunch up, as though he was trying to hold something in, and it didn't take a genius to figure out _what_ exactly he was holding back.

Regardless, it was time to get this moving along. After all, she didn't want to drag out the teasing too long before she made her move. "Anyways…" She started, crouching down and reaching underneath her desk to pull out her tv, placing it on the left side of her desk, her hand grabbing the plug connected to the back. "Just give me a sec to get everything set up, so I can show you why you're here…"

Hearing her words, Gohan tilted his head back up to look at the television she'd brought up, as she made her way over to the socket on the wall behind her to the right of her desk. " _Sh-She's using the tv…? But doesn't that mean… she has it on film…?_ " There must've been a camera or something that he hadn't noticed due to his less than rational state at a particular time. That being the case… then she was about to show him one of his… Oh crap…

"Now… let's get you in there…" Eyes widening as he realised what would happen if he saw even just a couple seconds of one of his sexual escapades, Gohan moved his eyes over to Minori, taking a step forward as he prepared to voice an objection, as a semblance of panic came over his features.

Whatever he was about to say however, died in his throat before even the first syllable could properly come out. His mouth hanging open as his cheeks flared a furious red, widened eyes only widening further as his gaze landed on Tenbi's principal. The magenta-haired woman having placed one of her hands on the wall as she bent her upper body over to insert the plug. In doing so, she'd given him a stellar view of her jumpsuit clad ass. The very same perfectly round, bodacious booty that had captured his attention the last time he'd been in her office.

An audible gulp sounded from Gohan's throat as he gazed at it once more, marvelling at both plump butt cheeks as they pressed against the orange fabric. The jumpsuit managing to conceal her ass crack for the most part, but did nothing to hide the majesty of both of her sizeable, delicious buns, both of which compact close together to form a breath-taking apple bottom that called to his manhood. Calling to him to take it… _ravage_ it… leave it red and raw after he was done with it…

He quickly scrunched his eyes shut and did everything in his power to ignore the ferocious protest of his woken dragon, which was standing so far out through his trousers by now that you'd have to be _blind_ not to notice.

The boy failed to notice that Minori had glanced back discreetly behind her, and had seen him staring intently at her derriere, exactly as she had wanted him too. The buxom principal unable to help the excitement in her grow to even greater heights, as she saw him struggle to hold himself back. Her smile wide enough to split her face from ear to ear from how giddy she was!

Who could blame her either? Throughout her teenage years, leading up to her current age of twenty-five, she'd had zero luck attracting the opposite sex no matter how much effort she gave in. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason no guy had ever found her attractive or titillating in the slightest. Whether she tried to be appealing to the eye just to tease the boys with how hot she was, or to look sexy in front of a number of men throughout the years that she wouldn't have minded shacking up with, it always ended the same way. With either the boys staring at her awkwardly as though she were some weirdo elder who was trying to look cool, or the numerous guys she'd tried to shack up with, even for just a single night, acting as though she was another dude asking them out when they were straight.

One would think that those guys from her past would've noticed her more than generous bosom, or her shapely ass, or even just _any_ of her womanly curves, but no. It was as if they were invisible to them all.

Of course, her best friend Aki on the other hand, got all the attention from the opposite sex without even trying! Their time in the pool two days ago for the cavalry being a prime example of that. From what she could see, the only thing her long-time friend had over her was her breasts, which were on barely one-and-a-half cup sizes bigger than her own. She knew that couldn't be it either, as she'd personally seen the boys react with horny glee at several female students that had significantly smaller sized boobs, but _still_ ignored her entirely.

Talk about insulting…

So yeah, she believed she could be forgiven for when for the first time in her life, _one guy_ actually responded to her charms the way she wanted, was clearly aroused at the sight of her, ogling her curves and womanly features, acknowledging her sexual appeal for once, that she'd take a little time to enjoy teasing him. Just her luck that the only man to acknowledge her like that, was currently the most powerful man on the planet, who had a toned, muscular body built like a well-oiled machine not just for fighting world ending threats, but fucking the brains out of any girl who'd had sex with him thus far, as Yuuka's recordings had shown her. She'd keep the teasing up a little longer, until either he cracked and went for it, or she herself cracked and went for broke.

Either way, there was no way this scenario wasn't going down without her getting a crack at him, and she had a _lot_ of pent up sexual frustration from over the years ready to boil over, so he'd _better_ be ready!

"Now for the DVD box…" She muttered loud enough for him to hear as she plugged in the tv through the socket, chuckling to herself as she brought up the hand that had just plugged in the tv up to the zip of her jumpsuit just below her neck, and pulled it down as she stood back up straight.

 _Zziiiippp!_ She made sure the sound was more than audible enough for his ears to pick up, as the zipper was pulled down enough to start showing off some of her bountiful, creamy white cleavage.

At the sound of it opening, Gohan's eyes snapped open, as Minori had intended, raking back over to her despite how much he tried to resist as she'd already made her way over behind her desk, and pulled out the DVD recorder underneath.

Knowing he was watching now as she stood back up and placed the device down beside the tv, she bent over just enough as she made to connect the DVD player with the tv, so that his eyes could plunge down the opening she'd made to her pale cleavage.

And plunge they did… the demi-saiyan finding it impossible to tear his eyes away as they dove straight into the valley of his principal's mountainous mounds of heaven. His throat swallowing harder than before as beads of sweat began pouring down his temple, and trailing down his dark red cheeks that almost burned hot enough to make the beads of moisture _sizzle_. The boy rapt attention to the exposed boob flesh, scanning over every millimetre his vision could see, noting the slight bob her globes gave within her jumpsuit as she shifted her body weight a little to reach over for one of the wires, or the small jiggle they gave as her other arm came up for another wire as she torqued her upper body to the left a slight bit to see what she was doing. The act alone causing a small ripple to develop over the sides of both milky white orbs, which told him that they were incredibly soft as well.

The python within his pants was about ready to strike as he fought off his urges, not having the mental faculty left to wonder why she'd opened up her jumpsuit like that in the first place.

His current struggle showed quite obviously on his face, Minori glancing up to see the agonized expression on his face from holding his urges back, and the monstrous sexual desire creeping through his coal black eyes, which had become rather murky. " _Heh, almost there… just a little bit more coaxing and we can begin…_ "

Raising herself up a little with one final wire to plug in held in her left hand, Minori rounded her way around her desk once again, getting Gohan to take two steps back to give her some space. "Just need to put this in now…" She said as casually as she could, hiding the salacious smile from him for now, bending over like she had with the plug as she made to insert the final wire into the tv. "…And we'll be ready to go…"

Glancing behind her discreetly yet again, she took a sense of amusement and pride in how she got the young warrior to respond. The spiky haired youth trying desperately not to look down, his eyes squinting as he tried to close them so that he couldn't look, all the while his head seemed to shake as if an invisible force was trying to force his head downward, while he was doing all he could to keep it upright.

She giggled to herself inwardly as he failed to do so. His head dipping in barely two seconds, and his eyes that he'd tried hard to squint shut snapping wide and open as they gazed down upon her plump ass pushed out proudly towards him. For about the third time since walking in the room, he gulped down something caught in his throat. The sound being the loudest yet as his murky pools stared down at the bubble shaped booty just a short two inches away from the cobra jutting out from his pants.

"Haah!… it doesn't seem to fit… maybe if I wiggle it a little…" The smile on her face outright devilish, she started fiddling the wire inside the small hole made for it next to where the other two had gone in. In conjunction with this, she 'unintentionally' started wiggling her juicy apple bottom left and right. The sway of her buttocks almost seeming to hypnotise the half-breed.

Looking back at him again as she took her time plugging the wire in, she licked her lips as she saw the way his eyes moved from side to side with her swaying rear. The hunger in his eyes reaching a fever pitch that looked ready to force it's will over the rest of him.

Having so much sexual desire aimed at her was foreign to Minori. Far from something that made her uncomfortable… it caused her own arousal to swell inside her, which combined with her pent up frustration that was over a decade built up, only made her far less patient to get to the real festivities.

Heh, now all that was left to see was who cracked first and made their move.

" _D-Dammit no… I… I can't hold it in much longer… if this keeps up…_ " His thoughts started to falter, being replaced with the explicit mental image of him reaching over and taking what was presenting itself to him, which was a sign that his primal instinct was on the cusp of taking complete control…

"Mi-Minori-san…! Co-Could you just give me my punishment, please…? I-I'll do whatever you need me to do…" His ears picked the slight noise of the wire being plugged in finally, as he tried to stutter out his last ditch effort to get out before it was too late. His eyes still never leaving their target, which was the woman's firm buttocks. "Th-there's no need to show me anything… P-Please just tell me and I'll do it… I-I swear…"

"Want to get to it that bad, huh?" The DVD player whizzing to life as the tv switched on, Minori stopped wiggling her shapely rump, stood up straight and turned sideways, allowing his eyes to finally leave her ass as he just about managed to hover them over her face, which she flashed a saccharine, toothy grin that had a particularly potent erotic layer to it. The starting screen of the disk Yuuka had given to her blaring to life on screen as she picked up the remote, scrolled over and pressed play on 'extra'. "Don't worry, this part won't take long…"

Managing to glance over at the tv, he immediately recognised what was on screen as the Maken-ki clubroom, along with himself and Shiria who'd just entered on screen. " _Oh no…_ "

 _Around that time… back at Gohan's apartment…_

"Ughh…" Haruko groaned as she slowly awoke from her slumber, eyes peeling open blearily as she rose to a sitting position from her soft bed. Her silky quilt falling down by her waist as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes as a yawn fluttered through her throat. Her humongous H-cup hooters rising and falling with the yawn, letting off a light jiggle as her semi-erect nipples showed through her dark purple bra.

Throwing the quilt to her side, revealing her matching set of dark purple panties, she gripped the side of her bed with both hands to steady herself as she swung her stiff legs over, and placed them on the ground as she pushed herself off the bed to a groggy standing position.

She had to place a hand back on the bed almost immediately to steady herself as her legs almost gave way. Her facial expression now not just tired from waking up, but a little flustered as well as her cheeks tinted pink. Her eyes, as blue as the sky stared down at her wobbling legs, had she not balanced herself there, she wouldn't have been able to stop her legs from buckling altogether and bringing her to her knees.

" _I-It's been three days… and I still haven't recovered fully…_ " Cheeks tinting a little redder, her baby blue pools noticed the discolouration of her panties by her crotch, where a small section that took an odd roundish shape was darker than the rest of her panties, coinciding with the wetness she could feel down there from her womanhood.

She had been left in this state after her passionate shower sex with Gohan, or rather, this was the effect that lingered.

When she had first regained consciousness after having her brains fucked out of her by the spiky-haired young man, she hadn't been able to properly move her legs at all. She remembered being thankful he'd brought her to her room and placed her on the bed rather than leave her in the shower, along with her body still feeling rather exhausted, yet with no stress to speak of. She had still been able to move her body, but her legs had felt like dead weights that she could scarcely budge, and that was to say nothing of her nether regions, which even a plethora of hours removed from 'shower time' was still leaking her juices like a faucet from being _fucked raw_ with such power and intensity, with her anus _burning_ simultaneously from how the boy had ploughed it. The previously tiny, puckered hole left gaping as wide as the boy's girthy cock even by then.

Steadying herself proper, she willed her legs to move, her hand finding the wall in case she needed it as she slowly took one step after another. Each footfall from either leg being met with a wobble like they were made of jelly, as she gradually made her way to the door.

She was used to waking up early for practise in the morning, before she had breakfast and went in to start another day at Tenbi. With her legs currently this weak put a wrench in her routine. If she tried even a single practise swing with her wooden training sword, she'd lose her balance quick and fall to the ground. Likely on her face.

Also, walking for too long without support would have her legs easily giving out, so that left going to Tenbi out for another day or so, though she was still able to fulfil her role as vice-president of the student council security division if needed, and there wasn't any work given out for her classes to do after school so she didn't have to worry about missing much.

Himegami had already given her the excuse that she was physically unfit to attend at the moment, which was true, so she didn't have to worry about getting in trouble for being thought to have skipped out purposefully, even if the staff and those who knew her were aware she'd never do such a thing.

She wasn't going anywhere today either, and her internal body clock had kicked in so going back to sleep was out of the question. That left just giving her legs a quick stretch, so to speak, and make something to eat for breakfast, before settling down to relax and watch some tv or something.

It was fairly boring for her in all honesty, but there wasn't much else she could do until her legs stopped shaking a leaf in the wind and felt ready to fold at any moment whenever she put her weight on them.

Once she reached the door, she took another look down at herself, seeing how indecent she appeared right now in just her bra and panties, the latter of which had a noticeable wet patch, outside the room with any of her roommates to see.

If Gohan was up, and he saw her like this…

Her cheeks burned dark at the thought, as the wet patch on her panties doubled in size, and she felt her nipples harden.

She had no idea how he was right now, but if he was in the same mood he'd been in several days ago, which given his current track record he probably was… then he just might go in for round two…

She wouldn't stop him, of course. The idea of going through that euphoria again was enticing… but if that did happen there was no way she'd be walking until next week…

Before she could make the decision, the sound of door next to hers opening, along with a sudden thud on the floor outside followed with a moan that was equal parts sounding between pain and… pleasure… with a voice she easily recognised.

Impulse coming through borne from curiosity, Haruko opened the door wide not a second later, hand still on the door frame for stability, her eyes landed on the crumpled form of Inaho before her, the girl laid out on her side with the side of her head resting on one of her slender arms, with the other bent at the elbow near her waist as the hand pressed flatly against the floor. The brunette clad herself but a frilly yellow bra and panties. The latter of which, she couldn't help but notice was soaked like hers, only to a greater degree with a clear trail of fluid flowing down either of her thighs. Honestly, it didn't take long for Haruko to see the striking similarity between Inaho now, and how she'd looked and been after waking up initially, and thus, come to the logical conclusion of what had happened to the brunette…

The girl managed to look up at her after a few seconds, blinking bashfully at her fellow apartment dweller. "Ha-Haruko-san…?"

"I-Inaho-san… are you okay?" Haruko couldn't help but ask, concern in her eyes.

"O-Oh… I'm fine! Don't worry about it, I just tripped is all…" She made to blow it off with a bubbly smile, though as she slowly pushed herself off the floor, she already knew her legs wouldn't respond much, so she settled for sitting on the floor with her legs sprawled out.

"Somehow I doubt that was you simply 'tripping', Inaho-san…" Both girls looked to their left as they heard the familiar feminine voice carrying some sass behind it. Both pairs of eyes landing on Himegami standing out in the hallway across from them, garbed in her see-through purple nightgown, her golden locks let down from their usual twintails, falling over her back with a few strands hanging over her face, one hand cocked on her hip with a knowing smile on her face. "Tripping implies it was by accident. Looked to me like your legs just gave out from under you, not having the strength to keep you up." Her humoured emerald eyes shifted over to the busty purplette. "You don't look much better, Haruko-san. But then again, after what went down in the shower, I can't say I'm surprised…"

Said girl's face burned brighter. Inaho's cheeks tinted red as well as she got the reference. Haruko already knew that Himegami had seen what she did with Gohan, after the petite blonde had not so subtly let it slip out in conversation when she had come to her after she'd woken up to tell her she'd given an excuse as to why she wasn't at the cavalry. It had been rather embarrassing to find out that she and Gohan had had spectators in both her and the girl sitting on the floor.

Not that she could do anything about that.

The looks on their faces nearly earned a laugh from the golden haired loli, who inwardly felt some jealousy towards the two. Not for their bodacious bodies like it normally would've been, but rather the fact that the one missing roommate of theirs that had given them all a good fucking had clearly from what she could see now, and what she saw of him in the shower with the purplette, had fucked the both of them much harder than he had her.

That was something she'd rectify in the future when she decided to go in for another round with the spiky haired boy…

As a consequence, she definitely wouldn't be walking for a while, but she could deal with that…

Speaking of him… "S-So uhm… is Gohan-kun up too…?" Haruko asked, since Gohan from what she had found out early on was an early morning riser like she was for the most part.

"Hmm?" Attention caught, Himegami gave her a smirk. "Oh, he is…" He had been the one to wake her up unintentionally, the boy hardly having quiet or subtle when traversing the apartment for what she'd found was something to wear. "He's already left though. He was in his tracksuit, so he could just be going out for some early morning exercise…" She shrugged.

On the inside, Himegami had to snicker at that though. Given the look she'd seen on his face right as he left, she doubted whatever 'exercise' he was headed to involved jogging.

 _Back at Tenbi… within the principal's office…_

Gohan had never put so much effort into trying to crunch his eyes shut and block out all sound from his ears, as his eyes saw the scene of Shiria making the first move, pushing him against the door and pressing her lips against his in a heated kiss, her gigantic globes fully visible through her drenched shirt squishing into his chest.

Yet for all the effort he put in, his body betrayed him. Not allowing him to close his eyes or block out the sound, forcing him to watch the unfolding scene as it went further, with the version of him in the recording pulling her in closer, she began massaging his cock through his shorts with one hand, while he responded in kind snaking one of his down the back of her short shorts to cup one of her crescent shaped butt cheeks.

That tether of sanity he was grasping on to became ever thinner, his memories of this event surging back as the two started using their tongues, recalling how he'd let her come out the dominant one due to her rub down of his bound member just as it happened on screen and they separated. Once the recorded version of him stripped down completely naked, and Shiria took off her top, letting those glorious mounds of milky heaven bounced out in full view utterly bare, her pinkish nipples standing up hard and proud on the peaks of her bouncing betties.

Minori herself felt her nether regions moisten just seeing that monstrous length of his in the video set free, her patience for teasing suddenly falling through the floor. She'd had her little fun with someone paying her body the proper sort of awe it deserved. Now it was time to move into the _real fun!_

" _This_ is what you're in trouble for, Gohan-kun!" Pressing a button on the remote, she got the DVD to fast-forward right as Shiria trapped his meat between her large, supple breasts, speeding up through the footage as it rapidly showed her pumping his cock with her melons, running the head over with her tongue, taking it into her mouth, before he finally lost it and started pulling her head up and down his throbbing member with intense vigour until he finally came. The sped-up footage going past the scene as she got covered in his seed, moving up to where she removed her short shorts and positioned herself for him to enter her dripping wet folds, the screen being paused right as he thrusted inside.

"I don't think I need to explain to you why having sex in the clubroom was ill-advised…" She looked over at him, not even trying to hide her lewd, excited smile. The demi-saiyan looking a hairs breath away from snapping given how ragged his breathing had become, and how his eyes gained bestial edge to them that had her heart racing. "I have to say though, you're quite the animal when you get going…" Pressing the fast forward button again, the scene on screen quickly unfolded, showing how he ravaged Shiria. The video continuing on past the point where he unloaded his first batch of cum into her, picked her up, and went in to give her a second helping, the video being brought to a halt once his second orgasm hit, and he pumped her full of his essence a second time, while she let loose her own, and her nipples spewed out some milk from his hands ministrations, joining the sizeable puddle of cum on the floor as a final image.

Minori tossed the remote behind her, the now useless device sailing over her desk and cluttering near the left corner of the room, as her smile stretched out into something feral.

Gohan's twitching eyes remained fixed on her as she stepped towards him. He tried to form any words to say to her, but nothing came out but a low growl as his mind swam with primal desire. His sanity dangling by little more than a thin string as his primal gaze zoned in more on the opened window of her jumpsuit and the section of jiggling boob flesh he could see from the opened fabric..

"You want to know what your punishment is?" She asked, tone dripping with salacity as she stopped close enough to him to bring up her left hand and grab the back of his head whilst staring unbidden into his foggy, coal black pools that were brought back up to stare into hers, ready and daring to take the next step. "You're looking right at it."

In that moment, Gohan's eyes widened as the last tither of sanity remaining was stunned by those words, and then promptly snapped in twine as she pulled him in and leaned forward. Her lips mashed into his in a searing kiss filled with want and hunger that put all the other girls he'd been with _combined_ to shame. The sheer amount of desire and lust conveyed within it as she wasted no time pushing her warm, pink muscle into his mouth that had opened from momentary surprise at her forwardness, was surreal.

Her explorative tongue had it's way inside his mouth, exploring every inch of his mouth, finding his own tongue as it started wrestling it for dominance. Wrapping around it and running circles around his pink morsel.

This didn't last long though, as sure enough the surprise left him, along with his rational mind, leaving only the beast within in control. The youth's eyes becoming akin to that of an animal in heat, as his muscular arms snaked around her, one hand latching on to the back of her head while the other rested on her hip as he pulled her body into his. Her gigantic globes squishing against his hard chest through their clothing, pale, mouth-watering boob flesh bulging up over the opened window of her jumpsuit. His huge rod still bound brushing over the woman's crotch between her legs, given her lower lips within a slight rub through the fabric that had grown damp. Tongue wrestling back against hers, both battling for dominance over the other now in a heated contest of wills.

It didn't take long for Minori to realize that her tongue was being pushed back, and progressively overwhelmed as his tongue coiled around it, and began to bring it back into her mouth, no doubt to explore her own moist cavern.

" _Mmm…! Not so fast there, big boy… I'm not that easy to tame!_ " Taking a page out of Shiria's book as soon as she felt his pink muscle invade her mouth, wrestling her own into submission along the way, she snaked her other hand down between them and grabbed on to the base of his shaft poking out from within his pants, giving it a good squeeze, crumpling the material of his track pants in the process and started pumping it up and down the best she could given their position and his clothing obstruction.

It appeared to be enough as the instinct driven boy moaned into her mouth, tongue slacking for a brief time from the initial surprise of her hand playing with his bound member. Minori took this as her opportunity to step it up a notch, pushing her body up against his even further as she forced him back until the back of his legs met the arm rest of her left-side couch, where she pushed hard enough to make him trip over it and fall back first unto the soft cushions of the couch with her in tow. The two separating from their lip lock with a trail of saliva connecting their lips before breaking and dripping down to their chins, as she landed on top of his laid out form. Her hands landed on his chest, her legs bent at the knee and gripping against his hips and her jumpsuit clad sex rubbing against his bound, aching cock. Her lips smashed back down on his with hungry determination in the blink of an eye, forcing her tongue back into his mouth and battling with his tongue. Her hips gyrating as she grinded her wet sex over his member through their clothing, garnering a moan from both of them, but more so from Gohan. Allowing her to take control of his tongue and outmanoeuvre it inside his mouth.

Despite his position on the bottom, Gohan easily fought back after recovering again from her improvisation tripping him over the couch to get a superior position on top of him. His arms coiling back around her as one hand came up behind her head and gripped on to it, pressing her mouth further down on to his, whilst his other hand slithered down the small of her back and reached her ass, where he grabbed a fistful of her left butt cheek, the material of her jumpsuit doing little to stop his fingers sinking in to the flesh beneath, the orange fabric and plush, round buttock's flesh bulging through the gaps of his fingers, eliciting a sensuous moan from the woman.

" _That's a strong grip he's got there…_ " She thought to herself, eyes having closed from feeling her arousal increase more as his fingers sunk even deeper, and he started rolling his wrist, moulding her tender bun around with his adventurous fingers.

Eyelids peeling open, she stared into his starving eyes barely an inch or so away. Hers narrowed at his as their tongues continued clashing for another ten seconds, with her managing to hold the upper hand and get the best of him in the struggle, wrapping her tongue around his before she broke away with another trail of saliva connecting their tongues from open, panting mouths.

The boy could've stopped her and pulled her back down, but a particularly hard grind over his clad man-meat halted him from stopping her with a groan of pleasure passing through his lips. His hand that clutched the back of her head falling off as she rose up. Still seated on top of his pelvis as she looked down at him lustfully, breathing in oxygen after going without breath for that long. The crotch of her jumpsuit now soaking wet with her juices, reaching down to either of her thighs.

"Getting a little stuffy in this jumpsuit..." She teased, before bringing one of hands up to the zip while the other rested on his chest. "Time to fix that…" Latching on to it, she yanked it down to her belly button, the sides of the jumpsuit parting as _boing!_ Her staggering jumbo-sized I-cup boobies bounced out in full view! Without question the _largest_ pair of naked melons his eyes had yet bore witness to! The cool air licking off her already hard, dusty pink nipples that stood atop her wobbling mountains, swaying from left to right within the centre of her almost equally dusted pink areolas before Gohan's ravenous eyes.

Removing her other hand from his chest when she was perfectly balanced sitting atop him, she pulled the worthless jumpsuit down past her arms, letting the top portion slink behind the small of her back between his pelvis and thighs. The action of doing so making her now naked mounds jiggle even more before his eyes. The flesh of both large tits lightly tapping against one another, once more casing small ripples over her incredibly soft, yet _very perky_ pair.

"Loving the view?" She teased again with a smutty grin as her cheeks tinted red, grinding her pelvis into his once again, letting out a moan again as her fleshy globes bobbled from the sudden movement. Judging from the look on his face, he clearly did.

A view wasn't enough for him though, as before Minori could say another word, he pushed himself off his back, brought his hands up and grabbed both wobbling wonders into his calloused hands, gaining him a somewhat startled gasp from Minori, which quickly morphed into a moan as his fingers melded into both massive, tear drop shaped mounds. Copious amounts of snowy white boob flesh bulging through the gaps between his fingers as they sunk deep into her tender tits. Their size being so large and pudgy, that his hands couldn't even grip all of them as he began moulding them with his dexterous hands.

"Mhmm… Haah…!" Minori bit her lip as her eyes shut, feeling him grope her breasts with such vigour, before letting out a gasp as his head pushed forward and his mouth claimed her right nipple that stood between the of his index and middle finger. The other nipple being trapped beneath the palm of his other hand that pressed down and grated over the sensitive nub as it rolled the moulded mound around with its wrist.

The nipple trapped inside his mouth now was defenceless as his tongue swirled around it, before he bit down on the bud and sucked on it through his teeth. After every suckle on the vulnerable teat, he rolled it back and forth with his teeth, grinding the erect nub hard enough to send spurts of pleasure up and down Minori's spine.

" _Fuck… this feels so good…!"_ Bringing one of her hands to the back of the half-breeds head, she grabbed a fistful of his spiky hair as she pushed his head a little further down and kept him in place abusing her nipple like that, alongside her breasts. " _But… he'll need to do better than this!_ "

Her eyes snapped open as an erotic gasp tore through her throat from another combo of Gohan prodding the nipple with his tongue, swirling around the circumference before he gave a hard suck on the erectile bud as his teeth bit down on it, at the same time as he gave both of her massive melons a strong squeeze, fingers practically disappearing beneath the supple flesh as they melded in ever deeper, with the excess spongy tit flesh pooling out between his fingers and almost enveloping them from view.

Not wanting this to get one-sided that quick, her free hand made it's way down to the boy's tracksuit pants, grabbing the hem at the front. Believing that the man's ultimate weapon had been stowed away for long enough, she yanked the pants down as far as she could given he was seated.

The sight that greeted her as she managed to pull them down past his pelvis was one that made her womanhood even wetter within the bottom half of her jumpsuit. His over ten inch long, impressively girthy _monster cock_ springing out before her eyes, standing tall and proud as the underside of the huge rod grazed against her flat, toned stomach. Veins popping out all around the shaft as the bulbous purple head twitched up at her like something ready to explode.

Licking her lips before another gasping moan pushed through her at his ministration of her breasts, her free hand circled around his throbbing erection, holding the bare organ firm. Once she knew she had a solid grip, she began pumping her hand up and down his long, hard shaft with a slow, but effective pace.

The young demi-saiyans eyes shut for a second from his freed member slowly and methodically pumped. A low growl rising up through his lips into the teat he teethed on, before he pulled away from the punished pebble, before moving over to the other breast as he trapped the saliva coated bud he'd just punished between the sides of his index and middle finger. The two digits twisting and turning the sensitive nipple in conjunction with how the rest of his hand moulded and rolled her pudgy fun-bag around.

Seeing him reposition the hand gnawing on her other globe, to where he looked like he was trying to milk an udder as it clamped down over her side-boob, fingers stretching out to grip down on as much of the supple boob flesh as it could, leaving her other pink pebble exposed for his approaching mouth, she quickened her pace. Her hand now pumping up and down his length with heightened speed and ferocity, garnering a louder, more gratified growl from him as his mouth claimed her other nipple. His teeth nibbling and rolling it around playfully before sucking down hard on it every few seconds like a vacuum. His pink muscle prodding, kissing and swirling around and along the tip, in tandem with his as he rolled the wrist over and back like he was working a crank, squashing down the expansive, tender tit flesh as the rest of it bulged outwards past his grip all as his pulsating prick groaned with Minori's hand gripping it a little tighter as she beat his meat faster! Building up a tempo as she got a good rhythm going.

Eventually, some precum dribbled out of his penis slit, which ran down to the woman's hand as she continued jacking him off.

At the same time, after biting down and suckling roughly over her left teat after a moment of constant abuse with his teeth, tongue and mouth in a tri-pronged assault, he felt the nipple, alongside it's twin between his fingers twitch violently.

Understanding the signal from experience and pure instinct, he brought both doughy mounds of heaven close together, opening his mouth to suck in both nipples as they got ready to release.

Minori's ministration of his dick came to a halt with her thumb and index finger brushing up against the bottom-side of his mushroom as she felt her buds twitch inside his mouth, before she hissed in heated delight as her breast milk finally spurted out. The white liquid fresh from her jugs being greedily guzzled down by him with an almost child-like, but bestial enamour at the same time.

"Hahh… that's a good boy…" She panted with a horny grin etched on her face, cheeks completely flushed red with arousal as he lapped up every drop of her mammaries milk that he could. Seeming to savour every last droplet of it that he suctioned off and drank. His primal looking eyes closing for a brief moment in a form of reverence, showing how much he loved the taste of her milk. "Drink it all up now…" Her grip on the back of his head strengthened, as she brought up the hand that had been jacking him off, the sides of her index finger and thumb having a small bit of his sticky pre-cum on them. "Heh… I wonder how you taste…?"

Whilst he was still preoccupied drinking her spewing white fluids from her heavy breasts, she decided she may as well just for the heck of it. Bringing it closer to her lips, she parted them as her tongue came out and trailed over her thumb and finger, leaving some saliva on her hand as she licked the precum off. She swallowed as soon as it was all in her mouth.

" _Not bad… a little salty, but sweet at the same time… I wouldn't mind having more of it…_ " Looking down between them by tilting her head to the side so her fun-bags that were still getting milked wouldn't get in the way, her eyes landed on his cock, which still had a bit of precum leaking out of the tiny slit of it's mushroom. They then quickly shifted over to her crotch, where her jumpsuit had become thoroughly soaked, before finally looking back at the boy as the last bit of milk finally sprayed out of both tortured nipples, which the boy took down with a satisfied gulp before pulling away from the now reddened tips with an audible _pop!_

The grin that came over her this time was equal parts feral as it was depraved. She had a _perfect_ idea…

"Oi! Gohan-kun…" The boy's eyes looked up at her, filled with such primal lust… It only made her even more horny. "Lay down… _now_ …" It was less of a plea or request, and more of a command than anything else. Her tone having it come out more like a heated whisper at the end, an unsaid promise attached that if he did, he'd like what came of it.

Understanding this even in such an instinctual state more akin to an animal than a man, he obeyed tersely. His eyes never leaving her as his back once again met the cushions of her couch.

Seeing his compliance, she didn't waste time grabbing the grabbing the sides of her jumpsuit still clinging to her as she stood up on the couch, and with a small bit of effort pulled the material down. The bottom side of her jumpsuit dropping to her ankles, revealing her dripping wet virgin lips to his watching eyes. A growl of approval and want coming out of him at the sight. Her breasts, which had a red imprint on them where his hands had been over the pale, wobbly globes only adding to that.

Removing one foot from the crumpled jumpsuit, she used the other to kick it off a good distance to the other side of the room. Her fluids now free to run down her legs from how titillated she was. "Alright then, let's put that mouth of yours to some more use!"

The boy's primal eyes blinked in slight confusion as suddenly she stepped over the couch to where her feet were on either side of his head. His foggy black orbs stared up and zoned in on her moist folds as it continued to leak out it's juices down her thicc, curvaceous thighs. She then turned around over him before going down on her knees, which brought her _soaking_ wet pink slit mere inches from his face as the rest of her body bent over. Her right hand coming up and grabbing on to his meat stick that stood ram rod pointing up to the ceiling from his pelvis with a lascivious smile and sultry gaze.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" She goaded, wiggling her pelvis over his face, making her drenched pussy sway left and right, in a way that he found hypnotic as his eyes followed it almost in a trance-like state. "Show me what _else_ you can do with that mouth of yours… I know I will…" She finished huskily, not waiting for him to respond to her invitation as her hand started rubbing his pulsing prick up and down in a measured pace whilst her head came down near his head. Her lips parting as her hot breath tickled the tip of his mushroom, before opened up wide enough to take the full head in her tight mouth, almost inhaling it as she gave it a good, _strong_ suck, before running her explorative tongue all over the purple head.

It was Gohan's turn to hiss in bliss now from her attack on his cockhead. Staring up at the waiting snatch barely three inches above him, he took the invitation for what it was.

Circling his arms over her thighs, he brought both hands up to wait bare booty. Both of her pale half-moons being met by his hands as he grabbed on to them, kneading them with his fingers, sinking them deep enough for a plentiful amount of ass flesh to pool through his fingers. Enjoying the feel of her firm, yet supple butt cheeks against his calloused palms and dexterous fingers as he pulled his head up, coming within a few centimetres away from her lower lips. A low growl rumbling through him as he felt her suck hard on his sensitive head again, before his lips parted as a familiar pink muscle peeked out.

This being new to him, he just went with the flow and ran his tongue over her clit slowly, garnering a shudder from the older woman as he tasted her juices, tracing it from one end to the other. Once his tongue flicked off the end of her thin pussy, his eyes closed briefly as the taste of it washed over him. She tasted amazing… her fluids were salivatingly sweet and were rich on his taste buds… it was… _addictive_ …

When his eyes peeled open, a toothy smile filled with carnal thirst etched over his features, before his head turned to the side at the trail of fluid passing down her thigh from her nether regions. Desiring to taste even more, he quickly inclined his head and pressed his tongue down where her essence had run down to, before giving one long lick that trailed about halfway up to the source. He continued from there, even as he felt Minori shiver again, continuing to lap up her leaking juices like some dog that hadn't had anything to drink in several days, until he reached up to her throbbing womanhood, where he promptly turned his attention to the other leg. All while his hands groped and kneaded her fat buns without mercy.

" _He's actually licking off what went down my thighs…? Heh, must really like the taste of it then…_ " Not to mention the way he was fondling her apple bottom like there was no tomorrow! A third shiver went over her spine as his tongue danced over her other thigh, lapping up what had dribbled down there as well with vigour that somewhat surprised her, even knowing what he'd done previously from Yuuka's footage. " _Not that I don't have my own part of_ _him_ _to taste too…_ "

Getting a little competitive, and wanting to coax him into going in harder on her, she stepped up her game. Bring her wrapped hand down to the base of his penis, she pushed her head down his standing steed. Taking a good five inches into her moist cavern. Warm and inviting to the large organ progressively moving down her throat. Her slithery tongue coiling around the thick, meaty slab taking up most of the space inside her mouth. Trailing around the underside of it, barely reaching up either side of the monster cock, before she brought her mouth back to his bulbous head as her head pulled back. Swirling her tongue around the swollen, twitching head before bringing her head down and taking another inch more into her than the last.

She repeated this process, even as she felt him groan into her cunt as his mouth pressed into it. The vibration making her clitoris ooze even more of her fluids into his waiting mouth that gladly sucked and licked it all in. Finally, she was able to reach down to the base of his dick, sheathing the whole sword down her gullet. Her hand now removed from his dick and placed on parts of the couch that his lower body didn't cover for balance.

She moved her head back up to where only the head remained in her warm, moist cave, about to drop down and take the whole thing back in until suddenly, she felt his sleek tongue prod her nether regions, before pushing its way inside. She couldn't stop the moan of pleasure tearing through her throat at the action, which hit his little head enveloped by her mouth.

Looking behind herself at the boy, she found herself moaning repeatedly into his cockhead as his tongue explored inside her vagina, wriggling around like a happy worm along her tight walls. Tasting every single millimetre it could. claiming her inner sanctum. " _Shit… I can feel it… wriggling around inside me… hot damn that feels so_ _good_ _…!_ " She thought libidinously before his right hand's pointer finger pulled away from the soft flesh of her cantaloupe, tracing along in between her ass cheeks along the crack until it found her rose bud in the centre, and she felt the tip of the finger rub against her puckered up entrance. " _Wait… is he about to-_ " She didn't even get to finish her thought as his digit forced her anus to widen as it punctured it's way inside, burying itself halfway down to the knuckle.

Her eyes widened at the foreign feeling of having the digit inside her asshole, where it took notes from his tongue that was having the time of it's life worming around her inner folds, and started wiggling as much as it could inside, wrestling against the tighter walls of her anal canal as it steadily plunged deeper.

" _You naughty little fucker…"_ There was no anger or annoyance behind the second intrusion. If anything, it only got her more worked up!

Taking the initiative, she turned her head away and redoubled her efforts sucking on his cock. Bobbing her head up and down the large, veiny pole with bolstered vigour of her own. Her saliva coating his full mass as she pumped it in and out of her mouth. Her pace quickening with each successful bob. " _I'll get you to cum first, Gohan-kun! You'll have to do better than that to tame my spirit!_ "

Minori's increasingly intense blowjob only succeeded in motivating him to go in stronger. Pressing his face as much as he could into her delicious snatch, to the point where his nose squished against her skin, his pink morsel prodded up even further, twerking around every last bit of her soaking wet tunnel, whilst his finger simultaneously buried itself down to the knuckle in her tight anus, mirroring the movements of his tongue, before he decided to remove another finger from it's resting place snuggling into her rotund, plush cheek and swiftly forcing it's way into her anus as well. Stretching it out a little more as it was forced to accommodate a _second_ finger that sheathed itself knuckle deep and writhed around in tandem with the first.

After about a moment, Minori felt a rising sensation in her core, alerting her that her first orgasm was coming fairly soon. " _Damnit… I'm getting close! If I wanna get him to cum first, I'll need to go further…!_ "

An image of what she watched again earlier coming back to her from the video with Shiria, her eyes shooting down to her wobbling wonders even as she took his meat stick in and out of her mouth with impressive speed and dedication for someone who'd never sucked a man off before. The idea of what to do to possibly get the upper hand having been there all along. " _Heh, of course… why didn't I think of this sooner? Take this Gohan-kun…!_ "

Taking the opportunity right as her head came back up, and only his mushroom remained inside her warm, moist cavern again, before both of her hands came up and cupped her huge jiggling jugs. Pristinely pale skin still marred by the reddened imprints of his rough hands as she hefted them towards his Eiffel tower. Feeling her first climax draw closer with assault he gave with his tongue or his fingers, forcing yet more moans of elation from her down on to his little head, she swiftly enveloped the shaft as far inside her expansive, creamy white cleavage. A smile came to her briefly despite still sucking and slurping on his bulb like a tasty ice-pop, repositioning her dainty hands so her palms were holding her colossal knockers by their outer sides.

Without losing a beat, she pressed the gigantic mountains of soft, almost gelatinous flesh inward. Squishing the two I-cup mounds directly into his twitching manhood. The vast boob flesh of both bulging up and down from being compressed, squeezing down from all angles on the rest of his dick as the seemingly never ending sea of deliciously creamy white flesh enveloped it completely.

The feel alone of her enormous hooters crushing his meat between them as she slurped on his head sent shockwaves of sensual gratification up and down his body, giving him pause for a brief instant as an uncontrollable shudder passed over him, making him shut his eyes as the feeling washed over him. Fingers pausing inside her butthole, as did his tongue within her hot pocket.

Noticing his pause, Minori's eyes gained a rakish glint to them. " _I've got you now…!_ " Her grip firm on her humpy dumplings, she heaved them up steadily, grinding them along his joystick until she forced to pull her mouth of the boy's saliva coated head, where her heavy snow-white dwarfs engulfed it whole. The squishy fun bags now mashing down all around the most sensitive part of his phallus. Giving it a tight squeeze through her Siamese twins, she pushed her delightful duo down his aching shaft. The squished down boobies were like two rounded, tear shaped pillows pressed so heavily and encompassing over the half-saiyan's knob. Supple and pliant to the touch, as they ground back down to the base of his member, a familiar bulbous head peeking back up through the small window at the top between her expanding tit-flesh that bulged outwards. Her warm, tight mouth came down upon it as it did, sucking it back in with poise, her tongue even coming down as she prodded roughly against the tiny slit at the peak of the head to coax him further towards being the first of them to orgasm.

To say the beast-like boy was caught in pure rapture would be an accurate statement to make. His eyes rolling up closer to his skull from the lightning bolt of pleasure that coursed through him from Minori's ministrations as he growled once more, this time through grounded teeth. The growl being an appreciative one, filled with a sky-rocketing desire to conquer this woman that _burned_ like a blazing inferno throughout his body.

He felt her come back down again, repeating the same motion as before. The feeling of her plush pillows grinding along up his prick before coming back down as she swallowed his little head yet again, slurped on it greedily and assaulted the tip of his mushroom with her slippery slab almost sending him into a brief state of utter euphoria. He had felt Shiria's breasts do this to his priming cobra before, but even her exuberantly large melons weren't _this_ soft or firm… even they hadn't given him _this_ level of elation before they'd made him cum. He could already feel his balls beginning to clench as she repeated the movement a third time. Sending that same wave of near heart stopping, carnal jubilation.

It was as she appeared to be coming back down to repeat that motion a fourth time that he couldn't take it anymore! Bending his knees so the soles of his feet were at least somewhat ground on the couch, He suddenly thrust his pelvis up as she was coming down. Catching her by complete surprise as his pelvis's skin slapped audibly against the bottom of her mountainous mounds. Causing the flesh of them to ripple violently like a stone that had just been thrown downward into a lake The head of his mighty steed, along with an extra inch of his shaft shooting up through her tiny boob-gap and barrelling right into her open mouth, whilst his own mouth simultaneously got back to work. Redoubling it's efforts swirling inside her tight, virgin pussy with twice the ferocity as before, and his fingers began stretching and twirling around inside her tightening anal tunnel with doubled intensity!

" _Nghh…! O-Oh… Ahh! W-Wha…!?_ " Minori was scarcely given any time to think, as out of nowhere Gohan took charge. Ferociously thrusting his rod up and down through her mashed in pillows, practically _spearing_ the tip in and out of her open mouth. Her eyes wide with surprise and amorous delight as his tongue crawled around every crevice it could slither and grate to, whilst his fingers probed and bobbed around incessantly inside her punch-box.

All three of her orifices plugged in some way, she found her climax beginning to reach faster than ever, in congruence it seemed with each powerful thrust into her mouth where his pelvis struck and squashed her breasts in further each time, only heightening the sensation of them hugging his cock to milk him dry as progressively more of his manly pride drove into her mouth like a battering ram.

After a few more strong thrusts in and out of her compressed cleavage, where by now about _half_ of his man-meat shoving its way into her mouth, pelvis flattening her hooters down like thick pancakes before coming down and allowing them to pop back into their mostly original shape before compressing them inward again. The portion of them least effected ballooned out like a sack filled with water that just had dropped down on one side. Minori finally recollected herself to a degree despite the onslaught, narrowing her eyes even as she almost gave in and had them roll back into her skull in a form of rhapsody. " _Mh-Mhmm… D-Don't count me out…!_ "

Pooling in her will power, she steadily began to match Gohan's tempo, pulling her huge knockers up whenever he pulled down, and meeting him halfway by crashing them down over his rod whenever he thrust it back in. Meeting the raw power of his thrust each time mashed her breasts in with crushing force, Minori could already feel the bottom side of her boobies being struck turning beat red from the abuse of being hit so hard. Her girls already left more tender than normal after he fondled them as much as he had, now being stimulated once again in a weird way, being squeezed in to his pelvis and her chin like this, she wouldn't be shocked if they started squirting out their dairy fluid a second time even after letting plenty loose a few minutes ago.

Still, she soldiered on. Keeping pace with him as best he could even when the ferocity behind his actions continued to increase. Eventually, after about thirty more seconds of this, she was at her limit. Her pussy tightening as she got to the cusp of her orgasm.

Gohan was no different. A low, guttural growl sounding through his open maw into her tightening folds as his balls clenched. As his penis came back down into mushy embrace of her immense I-cups, he gave one last forceful shove upwards. Impaling his phallus as deep inside her warm, moist mouth, managing to reach into the back of her throat as her globes were flattened more than ever!

"Guh! Shlsh!" Minori swallowed it roughly like her life depended on it. A howl of ecstasy tearing through, coalescing over the twitching cock stuffed in her mouth as she felt her release. Her cum spraying out like a high-powered sprinkler from her tongued out clitoris straight into Gohan's face. Most of it going inside his mouth as he joyously lapped up every drop of her nectar that he could. A small portion of it hitting the sides of his lips and running down to his chin.

Simultaneously, as Minori had thought might happen, her tits gave way to the smushing pressure being put against their now flattened state. Her ruby red cherries atop her creamy jello moulds, abused as they were from earlier twitched fiercely like the cockhead in her and spewed out another few ropes of milky goodness, though not half as much as the first time, splashing down on his bent legs. Dousing the exposed, toned legs and partially some of his pulled down track-pants.

A split second later, following her own example, his bulging organ gave way. A literal _flood_ of steamy, sticky-white semen flowing out like a volcanic eruption!

Minori did her best to guzzle it all down despite still being in the high of her own orgasm, but given the position she was in, she couldn't. A portion of it falling out of her mouth and splashing down on to her squished melons, running down through the small gap the rest of his shaft was in and coating both it and the inside of her hooters in his sticky spunk.

Minori's orgasm simmered down after a few long, arduous seconds as every rope of her sweet nectar shot out, most entering the mouth pressed in to her vulva in bliss, but Gohan's didn't. His dick only continuing to gush it's seed out down her throat. She feverishly gulped as much down as she could, loving the taste of it the more she drank, as a small portion still leaked out of her mouth, covering her compressed cantaloupes even more. She felt him grip her bubbly ass cheeks so harshly as this went on that he damn near could've torn off a pound of her supple flesh.

It took a solid twenty-five seconds more before the flood of cum flushing out of his dragon waned, thinning out to a few small ropes before the last few drops finally spurted out. Emptying what felt half a gallon's worth by the end.

Both having stopped for now, Minori slowly pulled her head back, releasing her hold on her delightful duo as his cockhead came out of her mouth with an audible _pop!_ She breathed in and out heavily to recover from that, beads of sweat pouring down her temples from the exertion. Face flushed a dark hue of red across her cheeks. " _Fuck me… that was_ _hot_ _…_ "

Turning her head with some slight difficulty, she looked back with a luscious smile etching over her gorgeous features, still feeling the more than obvious gooey milk of his rubbing against both her breasts, trailing down to the bottom as the top half of them were damn near covered fully in his essence which had trailed down to her nipples, running over them and dangling off their tips like a dangling pair of dew drops that refused to fall. His face mostly obscured by her lower half, but she could tell he _thoroughly_ enjoyed that. " _Now… it's time to get to the best part…_ " Licking her lips with lustful glee, tasting more of seed that still clung to the part of her lips it had dripped from, she stared at him with hazy eyes.

Once she felt his mouth come off her clit, and his pink buddy pull out of her dripping cavern, she grabbed the back of her couch with her inside hand to steady herself as she rose off him.

He let her go, giving that juicy, fat ass of hers one last squeeze in either crescent cheek as his fingers came out of her twitching anus. She didn't take her eyes off of him as she swung her inner leg out and placed her foot on the floor, where her whole leg shook a little before she steadied it. The other leg and foot joining it thereafter as she stood up as tall as she could.

The boy rose up as well, "Get over here, big boy… it's time… for the last part of your… _punishment…_ " Her tone so horny and filled with passionate, burning desire, the bestial boy couldn't help but obey one last time before the main event. He removed himself from the couch and stood up as she walked over to her desk, motioning for him to follow, which he did without a hint of hesitation. Feeling it was too hot in the room now, he pulled the annoying hoodie off and threw it away in the same direction Minori had kicked her jumpsuit to. Doing the same with the equally useless pants, leaving him completely naked to her eyes.

Still catching her breath a little after that… _experience…_ she panted sexily, taking a small moment to admire his ripped physique, particularly his shredded torso that had the most defined six-pack abs she ever seen and bulging biceps that tensed before her, causing the muscles to bulge further and become more pronounced as she bent over by the front of her desk. Bending her elbows as she crossed her arms over the middle of the desk. Battered boobies swaying and bobbing around. More than half of their once pristine, pale colour turned red from constant abuse that she'd adored every second of. The rest of them alongside a small part of their reddened portion having a plentiful amount of cum coating and trailing down their circumference. A few sticky drops falling to her wooden desk as they dangled over the surface by mere inches like a pair of fruit protruding from a branch with moisture from the rain dripping off them to the forest floor.

"Go ahead stud… give me _everything_ you got!" She yelled out huskily, wanting more than anything right now for over a decade of frustration to be _fucked away!_ Her delicious booty that he'd spent a good deal of time fondling like a man possessed, which he essentially was right now, jiggling before his eyes to entice him in as he stood behind her. His still fully erect, throbbing manhood pointing directly at her lower regions just two inches shy from touching it "Don't hold back on me… I want you to fuck me harder than you've ever fucked before! Fuck me so hard I can't even _stand_ for a week!" She bellowed passionately with a horny smile that not even the most depraved women in hentai could match, her hand slapping down on her left butt cheek for emphasis and further enticement. The desire for which showing in her eyes as she stared into his murky, coal black orbs, Bringing her hand back to her desk and placing it back where it had been.

Knowing what he was capable of when holding back, such an order was quite dangerous, as she _knew_ he'd go through with it. But then again, the buxom, rambunctious principal had always been a thrill seeker at heart… and she wanted an experience beyond what he'd given to anyone previous, something that would make all the years of bullshit she'd dealt with over her supposed lack of feminine wiles wash away with the singular feeling and memory of being fucked into _oblivion._

Upon hearing her demand, a tooth baring, predator-like smile crawled on to his features, accompanied by an intense, depraved glee in his eyes. His erection hard as steel, with veins popping out over it like mad as it throbbed painfully. A grunt of acknowledgement was given through his teeth, as his hands rested her plump booty, which like her breasts now had the red imprint of his fingers over them, marking it as _his_ to take.

His hungered vision falling down to her raised derriere, he seemed to contemplate which entrance he wanted to go on. An eerie calm seemingly coming over him as he took one of his thumbs and traced it down her ass crack, slowly sinking down between her two half-moons, inevitably reaching her puckered hole he'd fingered earlier, rubbing over it with curiosity, garnering a small spasm from the feel of his thumb grating on its surface.

" _W-What is he doing…?_ " Staring back at the now eerily calm young man who'd seconds ago looked like a wild beast ready to plough her for sport, as his thumb traced down from his punch-box, the hand it belonged to leaving the supple mound it had rested on as the thumb fell down to her vagina. The thin lips wet from her own fluids that began to trail down her thighs again, as well as a bit of his left over spit, courtesy of his slippery pink muscle. It ran along the rims of her moist lips, brushing over her bean.

She trembled slightly when he did, his eyes narrowing as picked up the vibration. Then, in the blink of an eye, that smouldering, bestial expression returned. His throat making a sound akin to a lion that had just cornered it's prey, as he positioned the tip of his root less than an inch away from her pussy, having made his decision on which he wanted to go for.

Despite herself, Minori gulped in anticipation as he rubbed that damnable head against her womanhood, turning away from him as she prepared for what was to come. The excitement for it being something she couldn't hold in, as it started to show over her face. "Well… what are you waiting for?"

As if on cue, waiting for her to prompt him, his other hand came back up on to her rump, gripping down on that supple flesh once more as his hips bucked forward like a horse on steroids, a roar ripping past his throat that would put the king of the jungle to shame, as he rammed his rod into her soaking wet twat. All ten inches of his monstrous size slamming into her cunt, and punching through her cervix into her womb all in one go! Taking his principal's virginity there and then in fierce fashion with power behind it alone than any other time he'd thrust into his other conquests, even Haruko and Inaho, by a wide margin.

She wanted him to go in harder than he ever had? He'd give her _exactly_ what she wanted. He'd make even his most recent intercourse look _tame_ and _casual_ compared to what he'd give this woman…

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" The magenta-haired woman screamed with pleasure, and a small bit of pain. Eyes widening to surreal proportions, her back arcing from the singular thrust alone as her entire body spasmed from the ludicrous force behind it that pierced through to her womb. His pelvis striking into her glutes with such velocity that her butt cheeks jiggled like jelly, flesh rippling crazily like a thin shirt dangled in the open as a strong current of air blasted against it. Her whole curvy body lurching forwards at the same time from the thrust, sending her cum-coated, tortured boobies bouncing with distinctly hearable _boing! The two fun-bags coming back down and slapping into her breast-bone,_ setting them off into a wild wobbling fit that would've made any red-blooded male at Tenbi cream themselves then and there.

Or it _should've_ anyway. Blind bastards…

They didn't matter now though, nor would they ever again.

Breath coming out now in somewhat laboured pants as her hands feebly latched on to the desk below her, she was given time to adjust to the massive phallus inside her, as he too briefly adjusted himself to the tightness of her ripe sex. He'd gone in fast and deep, without trying to ease his way in. If her hymen hadn't broke long ago from her intense training, she'd be bleeding quite a bit right now from that. Hell, she'd damn near felt her second orgasm hit from that alone, and he'd only just begun!

Good… she wanted it _rough…_

'Rough' didn't come close to describing what she was about to go through…

Hissing through his teeth in carnal bliss as his penis, sheathed within her tight honeypot, body letting out an involuntary shudder as her tight walls closed around his third leg, embracing it in a hot, wet and compacted embrace. Even though the sensitive part of his sex didn't feel that embrace at the moment as it stood comfortably in her womb, the rest of his shaft felt every bit of her mushy cavern hugging it in a near vice-like hold. Rather than painful though, he felt nothing but indescribable sensual rapture.

This woman had pleased him once again. First with the biggest bare tits he'd ever laid eyes, hands and _cock_ on. The second time with that weird position on the couch titillating each other, her boob-job and blowjob combo making Shiria's own inferior in every way. And now, the third time around, by having un-mistakenly the _tightest_ inner folds he'd ever put his dick in!

Feeling himself fully adjusted now inside of her, the boy let a hot breath of air in and out of his lungs, blowing out through his nose as he grinned like a maniac. Pulling himself together, he progressively pulled back. His joystick peering out inch by agonising inch from her erogenous slit, stretched wide from his intrusion. He could feel his bulbous head grating against those compressing walls, sending jolts of erotic exultation all over his muscle-bound form.

When he finally reached a point where only a fraction of his swollen, purple knob remained inside, he slammed right back in with thunderous force! Matching the power of the first one easily as he got into a tempo, reaching up and punching into her womb a second time, earning anequally as loud elated moan from the woman as she jolted forwards again. Both her wonderful, bubbly booty jiggling, and gargantuan globes bouncing like basketballs up and down. Winding it back again, he sent his fat, meaty cock through her now quaking cunt a third time in quick succession, blasting past her fragile barrier that closed off her womb and reaching inside a third time, travelling a good halfway up the spacious area.

He soon found himself in a perfect rhythm, repeating the motion again and again with rivalling intensity. Pounding her pussy in with constant, fast-paced, overwhelmingly powerful thrusts that made any he'd done previous look like child's play.

"Uhnn! Uhnn! Ahh! Mhmm! Uhnn! Uhnn! Ahh! Ahh! Mhmm! Mhmm! Uhnn!" Gasps, moans and groans of remarkable ecstasy bellowed out of her with each mighty _crash_ of his thick cock tearing up through her moist tunnel and puncturing her inner sanctum effortlessly, sending her into fits of unyielding heaven. Her soft, cum coated puppies bouncing around energetically with each time he impaled his sword into her sacred sheathe. Bubble butt having turned bright red at this point from the repeated smacks of his sturdy pelvis against it's tender flesh, which continued to ripple each time from the contact. Making it look a sea of red was rolling off in waves over the remaining waters of pale skin still left.

Teeth gritting,"Huuunnnnhhh!" she let out a strangled noise of pleasure as her walls clamped down already, signifying her next orgasm after a full minute of this, which washed over her like a tidal wave, pussy clenching over his sex as she came again. Her essence spraying out of her snatch wildly, getting all over the boy's pelvis, family jewels, and the floor itself.

Gohan didn't even so much as slow down even a tiny bit. Another bestial roar leaving him as he enjoyed the added tightness, continuing his assault without reprieve. Pounding her pussy raw with herculean power, re-shaping the inside of her jelly role with his erectile missile. Barely feeling the smallest tickle from his ball-sack as it too slapped into her skin like the rest of his pelvis, signalling he was a good-ways off from his own orgasm. This one sure to be stronger than any other that came before.

Stuck between the euphoria of her second climax as it winded down, and the unrelenting pounding of her pussy even through it, the feeling of it smashing into her womb over and over again, shaping her tunnel with its phallic shape after robbing it's chastity as it endlessly burrowed through and from her uterus that sent her careening on cloud nine. She struggled through the tsunami of sexually gratifying bliss to regain some of her wits about her.

With what she said next though, you'd question if her wits had come back at all. "Haa-harder!" The word forced out through an elated gasp, her head inclined to look behind her at the boy as he relentlessly rammed in and out of her steadily battered cunt. Her eyes somehow managing to convey a challenging look at him, even as her voluptuous form rattled from every strike of his sword stabbing into her sex, _boing! boing! boing!_ giant fleshy pillows bouncing up and down despite their worn state from previous activity. Having the same level of enthusiasm of two pale bunnies hopping for a carrot but were unable to detach themselves from her chest. Gravity pulling them back down as the soft mounds smacked into her breastbone, flesh rippling like the displaced water of a pond, before jostling away from each other, rising back up high before crashing back down. Stiff red nipples with excess seed still dangling and dripping down to the table as they drew lines in the air close to the wooden desk as the process repeated as though on loop. "D-Don't-ahh! T-Tell me-unhh! Th-That this-Guh! Is-ahh! A-All you've-ahh! Got-nghh!"

Barely able to choke the words out of her as constant pants and moans billowed out as well, she soldiered on to goad him further with a cocky grin. "Haa-Harder! Fa-haah! Faster! Th-haah! This isn't-haah! Enough to-ohhh! Satisfy me-eeeeee!" She barely finished in a high-pitched scream of rapture, as her pussy's inner walls clenched again, strangling the hard slab thrusting inside and out as her _third climax_ came. Juices and cum spewing out all over the floor and her partner's lower body in a body-rending orgasm after another minute of brutal fucking. This one almost twice as intense as her last!

The brows of the beast-like boy furrowed, eyes full of his own sensual exultation narrowing at her words. Not satisfying enough for her, huh? Well, he couldn't have that.

"Hraaaagggghhhh!" A battle cry leaping out of his maw like a warrior going to war, his hands glided down to her hips as he impaled his weapon into her now even more beaten snatch with _twice_ the power of his previous thrusts. Her body spasmed at the abrupt increase of double the force, eyes starting to roll uncontrollably back into her head as he grabbed those shapely hips of hers with sturdy determination.

As his dragon was rearing back for another strike at her hallowed hall, he lifted her body off the table. The motion surprising what was left of her mind at the swift pull, bringing her pale, sweaty back against his ripped front, his arms somehow snaking down with incredible speed to hook under legs around her thighs, which had multiple trails of her juices cascading down them rapidly from her overflowing, stimulated cooch. Her curvaceous, sexy legs bent at the knee as he lifted them off the ground, while simultaneously burying his protruding organ up into her war-torn pussy like a strong jackhammer. Propelling through her tenderised inner sanctum like it was shot from a cannon, exceeding the power of the last ungodly plunge significantly.

" _Oh fuck!"_ The older woman cursed heavily in her mind, incapable of bringing said words to her mouth as her tongue fell out down her lower lip like a limp noodle. Eyes fully rolling back into her skull as her remaining mental faculties faded into nothingness. Leaving only the otherworldly ecstasy racking her shuddering form. Immensely massive I-cup boobies still slathered in his dripping, sticky cream, bouncing up higher than ever with a joyous _boing!_

Grunting in genuine exertion, he battered her pussy with seismic thrusts that increased in her power with each herculean stroke. His chiselled, muscular frame beginning to show it's own sheen of sweat, though not to the extent Minori's was as he throttled her tube with an overwhelming barrage.

It didn't take long for her vagina to cave at the rate he was going. Clenching down on him a third time as she came _hard_. Cum and fluids splattering all over the front of her desk. Her bodacious body spasming alongside her loud, elated moans that were like music to his ears, especially the one louder than the others that came in tandem with her strongest climax yet.

Over the course of five more minutes, during which he finally settled on a constant level of force to use on her purse, she climaxed again and again. The squelching sounds produced by his impelling pike and her pulverised love tunnel as it slammed in and out, reverberating throughout the room almost as much as her venereal screams. A sizeable puddle of her cum and juices mixed together now on the floor beneath them, growing in size as more of her cum and fluids reached the floor from her spewing vulva, as his robust pounding of the poor pink sleeve continued unimpeded.

The once confident, exuberant woman reduced to a slobbering mess with ruby red cheeks on both her face and ass, gone from proud, fun-loving principal to glorified cock-sleeve bounced boisterously from each thunderous advance. The eyes of the instinct-controlled young man idly watching over her shoulder as her sweaty, jizz plastered, tear-drop shaped orbs bounced, bobbled, jostled and swayed around in conjunction to his movements.

Finally, the tingling sensation of his slapping nuts that had been building up over the course of the past five, going on six minutes reaching a breaking point, as he felt the fucked silly vixen's pummelled pussy clench one final time for what had to have been her dozenth orgasm, or possibly more than that. He'd relished the feel of her constantly tightening folds squeezing him voraciously, as though trying and failing to swallow him whole.

His balls finally clenching seconds later, he pulled down beneath her, his stuttering mushroom head peeking out from the gorgeous, brain-fucked woman's minced orifice, before he shoved it back in with tumultuous zeal, where it smashed mercilessly through her, by this point, near _non-existent_ cervix and bulldozed it's way up as far into her womb as it could reach.

"Haaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!/Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the two howled in unison. Gohan's far louder than hers which had reduced down in volume greatly due to her own throat having little strength left. His bouncing off the walls like her protruding mountains of flesh trying to jump off her chest, loud enough that it resounded throughout the entire school, which was luckily empty for the moment bar them.

Minori, despite how haggard her quivering body was, let loose the biggest orgasm she had ever had. Cum and juices mixing together from her spasming nether region as they both sprayed out vigorously all over her soaked desk, some of it even flying past the desk and splashing into her chair, permanently staining it's fabric with her nectar.

Compared to Gohan's final release however, it was like a small fire cracker compared to a full _firework display_. His sheathed cock twitching with violent indignation as he felt the strongest orgasm he'd ever felt in Tenbi by a mile crash down on him like a hurricane, on a different level entirely from previous encounters. His cum gushing out into her waiting womb like a fire hose set to full blast, quickly filling it to the brim, and then force it to bulge and expand outward to accommodate the overflowing amount of his seed.

Caught between the realm of consciousness and unconsciousness, her body limp against the boy as he pumped her full of sperm, causing her gut to bloat rapidly as it struggled to contain the overwhelming rush of gooey essence that sloshed around in her belly as it inflated out well beyond what a heavily pregnant woman's would be like.

" _Gohan-kun… that was…_ _awesome_ _…_ " Minori thought to herself in a surprising instant of clarity afforded to her as her belly ballooned to the point where it drooped past her pelvis. Some of the boy's seminal fluid pouring out of her stretched and worn out pussy, still stuffed by his completely submerged penis, falling to the floor and mixing with her own cum and juices filled puddle beneath his feet, as a geyser of semen still continued to flood her womb, making her gut swell out and downward even more with every second that ticked by. " _Best decision… I've ever… made…_ "

The remains of her consciousness receded about thirty seconds into Gohan's ejaculation, where by now the seed that sloshed around in her ever growing gut swelled it halfway towards the bloody _floor_ , the front curve pushing up against the edge of her desk, Minori couldn't help the fully satisfied, utterly fucked silly expression that adorned her face. The realm of the unconscious claiming her, as more than a decade of frustration ebbed away into nothingness, replaced by the sensation of the single greatest fucking she could've ever hoped for, and so much more...

Even though Minori was out like a light, Gohan remained conscious, as he emptied every last drop of his biggest ejaculation to date. It taking another thirty seconds before his balls finally had nothing more to give, and by that point, The motionless principal had pumped up with well over a _gallon's_ worth of sperm that swished about inside her enlarged belly, that had managed to reach the floor.

How the woman's belly didn't just burst or explode from being overcome with that much of his essence was something that nobody would ever have an answer to.

Rational senses returning to him as his penis slid out of her battered hole, head flicking out with a satisfied _pop!_ Revealing it was barely even semi-erect anymore. Bordering on going completely flaccid for the first time since he'd come to Tenbi.

The boy felt a little weaker in the knees as he eased the principal back down to her feet, before her upper body slumped forward, large breasts cushioning her fall as they landed on the desk, with her fucked stupid face joining them on there and somehow supporting her weight to keep her upper frame suspended there.

It was about this time where her cunt convulsed, the only warning given before the flood gates opened, and every last drop of his barrel loads of cum came gushing right back out!

Catching his breath more than he'd had to any other time he'd come back after one of these sexual encounters, Gohan did nothing other than watch as it all surged out of her railroaded entrance like a waterfall on to the floor. Her gut deflating slowly as it poured on to the floor and expanded out over it, undoubtingly to reach every corner of the office.

Well… that was one 'punishment' dealt with anyway…

 **AND CUT!**

 **Holy crap, this took me forever to get done, mainly because my laptop became as slow as a snail and word constantly refused to respond. I sincerely apologise for the long wait guys, if it wasn't for the virus that I only just figured out recently was causing this, this chapter could've been finished released weeks ago… anyways, I'm getting that problem dealt with for the laptop next week, so thankfully I can somewhat get back on track here.**

 **My schedule had been thrown out the window because of this however, so I'll say how things are going to happen now. This story will see one last update in early to mid-october, before it will be put on hold till late January, so I can put most of my focus on the fanfic I will currently be trying to update weekly from this point on, my ikkitousen fic, which I pan to have updated on the 23** **rd** **.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter despite the wait. I think it might be my second longest chapter of this story to date, which I honestly didn't expect.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the lemon and had some fun with it, and now all that remains for Gohan at the moment is a meeting for his other punishment with his homeroom teacher. Wonder how that will go?**

 **Regardless, I'll see you guys in the next chapter, of either this or my ikkitousen fic.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Makenball Z:**

 **Chapter 18: Things To Come, And The Dark Side Of The Homeroom Teacher!**

Having caught his breath, Gohan turned away from the unconscious principal as the last vestiges of his cum poured out of her ravaged entrance to the floor. His mind perhaps the most free from instinctual influence since coming to Tenbi. "Damn… that was something else…" He muttered, knees still shaking a little from his rodeo with Minori, bottoms of his feet submerged in the aftermath of his release in her, which had in fact reached all corners of her room.

She really made him work for it there… with that haze in control of him, he could feel himself being about one small step away from turning _Super Saiyan_ near the end there.

With his mind this clear, Gohan fought down the small impulse to look back at the bent over principal, who's plump, bare ass was still jutting in his direction. Cheeks still red from the pounding he'd given them, along with any attempt his more instinctual side made to make him think over those events any more with an ease that he hadn't had before.

He didn't really have anything else to say about what had just happened, other than it being on a different level entirely from any of his other sexual encounters. Looking down at himself, the boy wordlessly conjured up a new uniform to wear with Piccolo's materialization technique, before hovering off the ground and using his Ki to rid his feet of the excess cum sticking to it, before he quickly put the uniform on his person.

Choosing to float over to the door so he avoided stepping in his own pool of seed, the boy gave a silent thank you to the unconscious, and thoroughly fucked Minori as he opened the door on his left and made his way outside. His shoe clad feet stepping back onto the floor as he closed the door to her cum filled office behind him and exhaled a small breath of relief. " _Now, I just have to get through Miss Amado's punishment for me at the end of today. I hope it's nothing too bad…_ "

Oh, he had no idea…

 _Roughly two hours later…_

Gohan sighed as the time approached 8:10 A.M on the clock above him in the cafeteria. He had chosen not to go back to the apartment even with all the time he had before classes started.

Perhaps it may have been a little rude to the girls back at the apartment, since he'd left before any of them were awake as far as he knew, and hadn't said goodbye, and if any of the three called him on it, he'd be sure to apologise for that. He just felt that since he was already in the school, he might as well just remain there and wait for classes to begin. It hadn't taken him too long to find himself here then and have his breakfast here when the staff were finally ready to serve, before just lazing about in his seat when he'd finished eating and his plates were taken away. Enjoying the peace of mind he had away from his hormones for the time being.

After all, as freeing as it felt now, given how quick it seemed to rear its head after he'd arrived at Tenbi, he was under no illusion that it would be gone for long. So, he might as well enjoy the freedom from that for as long as it lasted. However long that may be, he'd savour it for what it was worth.

Even this close to class, there was only a few other students milling about the cafeteria for their breakfast. Most of them being boys, with only a select few being girls from what he could see at a glance. The rest obviously preferred to have their breakfast at their apartments. That was fine by him, it made the place rather quiet and peaceful. A good place to relax after he'd eaten, in his opinion. Time seeming to go by rather quickly up to now, as he did so.

He didn't notice right away that one of the girls who'd just gotten their food tray with a single bowl of soup spotted him alone at his table, smirked, and chose to approach him.

" _My first class is still about twenty minutes away…_ " He thought to himself, just looking to get the day over with and get Tomiko's punishment out of the way. After all, whatever she had in store for him, better to get it done sooner, rather than later. He knew it definitely wouldn't be a slap on the wrist, considering she'd caught him having sex in the pool of all things, and turning it into a cum-filled pond practically, before he'd vaporised it of course. " _I suppose I might as well head over there in a bit and wait for class to start._ "

Just as he'd decided this though, a feminine voice caught his attention. "Hey, Gohan right?"

"Hmm?" Looking up ahead of him, Gohan's coal black orbs met sky-blue pools looking somewhat curiously and expectantly right at them. His eyes quickly scanning over the features of the girl who'd greeted him. Her hair matching the colour of her eyes and done up in a ponytail at the back by a large black ribbon and reached down to the middle of her back. Her skin almost snowy pale and without blemish. She naturally wore the female uniform, of course, which did little to hide her generously large E-cup bust that was bordering on F-cup just like Azuki's, slim waist, and round, curvaceous hips. Short skirt, like all the other girls, exposing her long, slender, porcelain legs that seemed to go on for miles, before reaching up near the end towards her torso, where they formed two decently thicc thighs.

Gohan knew he'd seen this girl before. Though he'd never interacted with her, he definitely remembered her pretty face from somewhere. Her name on the tip of his tongue…

Not wanting to keep her hanging without a real response, Gohan nodded his head. "Yeah, that's me." Then it clicked, his mind recalling his first day at Tenbi, where he'd seen this girl duking it out with Azuki outside of the school and was then later chosen by Minori to give a demonstration of a duel with her red-headed counter-part in front of the new student body. "Garrett-san, right?"

The blue-haired vixen smiled. "Yeah. Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead." Gohan replied kindly, not seeing any harm in it.

She did just that, placing her tray down in front of her as she sat down across from him.

"Came here to have breakfast today, did you?" She asked rhetorically, taking a spoon and dipping it into her soup, which Gohan had to admit smelled really nice, and blowing on it softly before placing it in her mouth.

Simply seeing this as her way of striking up casual conversation, Gohan obliged, if only to pass the time. "Yeah. I woke up much earlier this morning then my roommates, and since I don't really know how to cook, and I was feeling hungry, I just decided to come here rather than wake any of them up." None of it was technically false, except the real reason he'd come her so early was for his 'punishment' with Minori, though Garrett didn't need to know that.

"I see." She nodded, though he couldn't help but note the odd smile on her face, as she took another spoonful of her soup.

"You come here in the morning often?" He asked her back.

She nodded after taking another spoonful. "Yep. Like you, I don't know how to cook all that well, so I've been coming here for my meals every day outside of the weekends since I came to Tenbi last year."

"Ah, okay." Gohan nodded, before looking at her curiously. "What about your own roommates? Can they not cook either?"

"I don't have any roommates." Gohan blinked in mild surprise at that little tidbit. "I used to back in first year, but they're both gone now. Everyone else was happy enough where they were put, so that left me with an entire apartment to myself this year." She said before taking in another spoonful of whatever soup she was having.

"Well, that's pretty lucky." He commented off-handedly. Deciding not to pry into why they were both gone, as he didn't really need to know.

Garrett quirked a brow. "Whys that?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Well, you get plenty of privacy since it's just you, which means you're free to do what you want in there, without having to worry about what someone else might think. That's something most of us don't have." Especially him, since he lived with Haruko, Kodama, and Inaho in what was supposed to be just a _three-_ bedroom apartment, which led to it being rather cramped, and him having to sleep up in the attic essentially. In comparison, their living arrangements were a night and day difference.

"Hmm, You're not wrong there." She nodded thoughtfully, before looking at him teasingly. "Although, it does get a little lonely at times by myself. Wouldn't mind some company one of these days~." She winked flirtatiously.

"Uhh… hehe…"Gohan chuckled awkwardly, feeling his cheeks heat up at the insinuation as he broke eye contact with the girl and looked off to the side. She likely was just joking around, but after what he'd gone through so far, he couldn't be entirely sure, especially since he didn't really know her.

Giggling a little at his admittedly cute reaction, and after taking another tasty spoonful of her soup, the girl propped her arm up by the elbow on the table and rested her left cheek against the palm of her hand. Her sky-blue pools regarding him with keen interest. "That aside, I've been hearing something quite interesting about you, Gohan."

"Nothing bad I hope…" He said somewhat jokingly as he looked back at her, though he was a little curious as to what she'd been hearing.

"Oh, _definitely_ not bad in my opinion…" Garrett's eyes narrowed slightly, as her smile quirked up a little with an odd enthusiasm. "Considering it has to do with you and Azuki butting heads."

"Huh?" Gohan blinked.

"I heard that you beat her in a duel several days ago…" She took another spoonful of soup, before giving him a lidded smile. "Tell me, is this true?"

"Uhh… yeah, that's true…" Gohan saw the girl beam at his confirmation, looking quite pleased at the knowledge that Azuki had lost. "How do you know about that though?" It was a fair question, considering as far as he was aware, not many actually knew about the second wager outside maken-ki, and only those involved with the club knew about the first.

"You remember the cavalry two days ago?" At his small nod, she continued. "I didn't catch the full conversation, but I heard enough when Azuki was talking with Chacha-san and Kimi-san, about getting even with you after you defeated her." It was amusing to her really. Azuki hadn't noticed she was changing near her when she started conversing with the two. Normally she would've just tuned it out, but once she heard Azuki mention getting back at the boy across from her for the defeat he'd handed to her, she had become far more interested.

"Ah…" Well, that made sense. Azuki was probably trying to hype herself up to beat him this time, not knowing that he'd essentially throw the match to her.

"I must say, I'm impressed." She said earnestly, a small glimmer of admiration and respect in her eyes. "Me and her have been going at it since we were freshmen, and I've never been able to beat her…" there was some serious bitterness in her tone at that. Quite frankly, she had never liked the hot-headed redhead, and had only grown to dislike her more as time went on. A harsh scowl forming on her beautiful features as she remembered their most recent duel, where she'd taken her precious teddy bear away from her. The bitch.

Forget mere dislike, she _despised_ the fact that she'd taken him away from her. The constant string of defeats against her were bad enough, but taking away her favourite teddy bear that she'd had for almost a decade? Yeah, that crossed a line with her. Azuki deserved to suffer in her mind for that slight.

Was that petty and childish? Perhaps, but she didn't care. That was how she felt, and that was all that mattered.

Her scowl evaporated quickly into a certain level of awe though as she met his gaze again. "And yet you, a first year, beat her within your first week here… did you even have your maken then?"

"No. I didn't." Not then, not now, and not ever. According to Minori, he was just far too powerful for one of those things in the first place.

Garrett whistled. "Damn, wish I'd been there to see that. The only other first year she's taken on other than you was Kurigasa-san, and she took him out without using her Maken…" The feat was extra impressive given Kurigasa had been using his own maken to the best of his current ability, and it still hadn't gotten him anywhere, other than possibly crushed balls after Azuki punched him in the groin for looking down her skirt.

"I remember watching that too…" He could recall his initial surprise when he thought Kai was going to get rocked by Azuki's attack, only for Azuki to be the one hurt initially, while Kai was fine thanks to his defence-based maken that hardened his body. He then also recalled vividly how it ended, with the poor guy making the mistake of looking down her skirt and getting a knuckle sandwich to his family jewels for the trouble, which had made him cringe just watching it, hearing the sound. Thankfully, the big guy didn't seem to have any lasting damage from that, so that was good. A part of him- the instinctually driven part of him- saw where the boy was coming from when he'd frozen up in that moment. Azuki was downright sexy in her own tomboyish way, especially with her exuberantly fit, curvy body… and those large… pale… _perky… round_ and _bouncy_ boobs of hers, which he'd had the privilege of seeing twice now in all their naked glory… the way her pink tips stood on their peak, fully erect and flicking joyously around, just waiting to be ni-

" _Down tiger, down!_ " feeling his mind start to wander in a moment of weakness, and his organ begin to stir at the memory of Azuki's lily white globes bouncing around before his eyes, he immediately squashed that imagery and threw it to the furthest recesses of his mind in record time with an ease he normally didn't have these days.

With his hormones easily in check, Gohan got back on topic. "It's kind of ironic, now that I think about it."

"What is?" Garrett looked at him confused.

"Kai-san challenged her to a duel, and she beat him without a maken, and then she challenged me to a duel, where I beat her without one, while she was using hers…" Gohan let out a small chuckle. Now that he thought about it, the way that had gone was kind of amusing. Tells Kai there's no need to use a maken to beat a first year like him, only to then later go on and lose to him even when she fully utilised her maken, just like Kai had.

He was pretty sure there was a humorous joke in there that even Azuki would laugh at… either that or she'd get angry at him for bringing that up to rub it in her face.

Probably the former as of now, since in her mind she'd redeemed that loss in the cavalry.

"No way!" Garrett suddenly exclaimed, knocking Gohan out of his thoughts as she abruptly stood up and slammed her hands down on the table, leaning over it at Gohan with an expression of shock. Eyes wide with disbelief. "You beat her even when she used her maken!?" No matter how good he was without a maken, beating Azuki when she was using _her_ maken…

Taking her red-headed rival down in just unarmed combat she could buy. Azuki was a highly skilled kick-boxer who had some decent knowledge in Muai Thai, but she wasn't infallible, and even she had almost gotten the better of her at some points when they fought without their makens. But _with_ her maken… that sounded insane…

"Uhm… yeah…?" His reply was awkward, but completely honest. Not a hint of a lie in his tone, or on his face.

"Unbelievable…" The bluenette sagged back down into her seat, still staring at the half-breed in utter disbelief.

Forget what she said before about his victory being impressive. As much as she hated to admit it, Azuki was one of Tenbi's best maken users, significantly better than her going off their duels… and for him to win against her while she was using it, with no maken of his own…

It spoke _volumes_ of not only his skill, but his strength as well. This, admittedly rather handsome junior of hers, was quite the monster indeed. A force to be reckoned with.

But if that was true then… how did he lose to Azuki at the cavalry when she _wasn't_ using her maken…?

Sure, he could've had an off day, but she didn't believe that for a second. That sounded too convenient, and from what she remembered he looked perfectly fine during the cavalry. Hell, he beat Shiria without too much effort, and rom what little she knew of the famous idol, she was far from a slouch. So there didn't seem to be any rime or reason to how he could've lost to Azuki then when she was _inferior_ to what she'd been during their first fight.

" _Unless… he lost to her on purpose…"_

Seeing the girl sat across from him almost slack-jawed and gone silent for over a minute, Gohan read the mood and felt the rather short, but fairly friendly conversation die on a rather awkward note. Perhaps he shouldn't have let that last part slip…

After waiting a few more seconds, the demi-saiyan decided it was probably best he headed off, if only to get away from the awkward atmosphere he'd accidently created.

"Well…" Gohan started, catching the girl's attention. "It was nice talking to you, Garrett-san. Perhaps we could talk again later, if that's alright with you?..." He asked, wanting to be polite and not come across as rude to the girl, after she'd been pleasant with him.

"Sure, I guess…" She replied with a small nod, still processing things in her head.

"I'll see you later then…" Rising from his seat, Gohan turned towards the Cafeteria's entrance, which was closer to him than the exit, and made his way out into the hallway. Once there, he made his way down the hallway on his right that would lead him towards his homeroom class, which for today was both early in the morning and at the end of the day.

Garrett simply stared out where he left. Her thoughts whizzing about rapidly in her head at the implications of her revelation. Wondering why he'd thrown the match with her…

After mulling it over for a moment, going over each event she'd witnessed during the cavalry for any sort of clue, she inevitably came to how it ended. With Yan Min appearing suspiciously right after Azuki had 'won' against Gohan, and had humiliated her in front of everyone by exposing her. The memory still fresh in her mind of how she'd torn Azuki's swimsuit in two, and how Azuki's victorious expression morphed to one of horror as her bare breasts bounced out in front of everyone, with the remains of the attire barely clinging on to hide her sex. A thoroughly embarrassed, near completely nude image of her that would forever be burned into the minds of those who'd seen it.

It all clicked than as she put together what must've happened. Her eyes widening again as the realisation dawned on her, before a large smile crossed her lips, damn near splitting her face in twine. " _Oh, you devious little bastard Gohan-kun… I'm starting to like you more already…_ "

Oh, she was _definitely_ chatting with him again after classes, for sure…

 _Meanwhile…_

"Uhm, Azuki-san… are you sure this is a good idea?" Kimi asked tepidly from the red-head's left, as the duo of her and Chacha followed behind their fiery friend as she stalked up the stairs towards a certain half-breed's apartment. The trio all in their school uniforms again for the day.

Without even turning around, Azuki replied rather hotly, "Of course! I'm not letting him get away with running off like that!" stepping on to the floor she knew the apartment was located on, she added with a hard scowl. "That sneaky little bastard still owes me!"

Kimi let out a despondent sigh at that, knowing Azuki had been in this mood since yesterday evening when Gohan ran out well before his time was up. Of course, that wasn't the only reason for her mood…

"Heh, guess it can't be helped then!" Chacha remarked with a care free smile, not bothered in the least by Azuki's foul mood.

As they, or rather, Azuki approached the door to the demi-saiyan's apartment whilst they held back by the stairwell, Kimi couldn't help the embarrassed blush that graced her cheeks yet again as she looked at her best friend. The cocoa-skinned girl still smiling brightly with eyes full of mirth at the situation, as the petite, black haired girl recalled what had led to Gohan's early, rushed departure and Azuki's ire. The 'full-body massage' as Chacha had called it, where she and the scarlet-haired lass had walked in on Gohan and her looking about to get up to a little more than a simple massage…

Of course, Chacha hadn't seen the problem with what was going on, and was rather disappointed when Gohan left. Further compounding her embarrassment and Azuki's growing slew of unpleasant emotions when she had off-handedly muttered how they were 'just getting to the best part' before they interrupted.

Azuki had damn near exploded when she heard that the other day. Stuck between embarrassment and fury over the whole thing, had started reprimanding Chacha for her behaviour with Gohan.

Azuki might as well have been shouting at a wall, and she had come to figure that out rather quick in her scolding, as Chacha clearly wasn't listening and didn't care for her friend's anger.

"Azuki-chan really needs to loosen up a bit. She can be such a _prude_ sometimes, ya know?" Chacha said bemusedly, clasping both her hands behind her head and resting it against them.

Kimi blushed harder, not at all in the mood to correct Chacha's vocabulary with it being 'you know' rather than 'ya know'. She couldn't get that image of him on top of her out of her mind. As naughty as it was, she'd read a doujin awhile back that held a near identical premise to what she'd seen going on between the two, and there was no doubt in her mind that had Azuki not alerted them like she had, things would've gotten rather… _steamy_ … between the two…

"Oi Gohan! Get your ass out here right now!" Azuki yelled, knocking rather loudly on the door as she got up to it. "You and I have some unfinished business, you hear!?"

The door swung inward seconds later, revealing not the young man she'd asked- or rather, _demanded_ \- for, but the familiar petite form of Kodama Himegami in her school uniform like them. The short, lithe, twin-tailed blonde regarding the hot-headed tomboy with a less than amused look.

"Do you have to be so loud and obnoxious?"

Azuki narrowed her eyes dangerously at the girl. "Can it, twerp. I'm here for Gohan, not _you_."

The smaller girl felt her brow twitch in aggravation being insulted on her size yet again by the busty red-head. "Yeah, I knew that already. Pretty sure half the _block_ knows by now with how loud you are, you insufferable cow."

Azuki physically fought down the urge to take a jab at her non-existent chest again as payback for that comment. Settling simply for wider scowl. "I don't have time for this. Just get him out here now."

"In case you couldn't tell, and I can't say I'm surprised considering how dense you are, he's not here." Himegami sneered.

Azuki's right eye twitched almost venomously at the blond. "Then _where_ is he?"

Himegami snorted. "Like I'd tell you, even if I did know."

"Why you little…" Azuki wanted to implode right there and smack the girl, but quickly reigned that it again. As annoying as the twerp was, it wouldn't do to punch a fellow maken-ki member, no matter how tempting it was right now. Sucking a retort through her teeth, she levelled a glare on her, believing she was lying and stalling her just to piss her off. "Look, he and I have unfinished business, as I said before, so I'd _appreciate_ it, if you could tell me where he is."

"Hmm…" The twin-tailed gal crossed her arms under her diminutive bust, making it seem like she was humming to herself in thought over that. "Tell me, what business do you have with him, exactly? Surely it has nothing to do with the wager you had with him at the cavalry?" Though she asked this, she had a hunch that was the case, since Gohan had returned rather early yesterday compared to what he should've.

Azuki just sighed and forced her ire to recede further for the moment to deal with this. "It does, actually. That idiot ran out on our deal not even halfway through!" She couldn't help but huff, especially knowing what him and Chacha were about to get up to just as she'd entered the girl's room. "I'm here to make sure he knows that he still has to repay the wager after ducking out like that. Preferably today, I might add." And she'd make sure she gave him a good smack up top the head for getting too handsy for her liking.

The irony wasn't lost on Himegami, and had her chuckling derisively at the girl in front of her. "You're such a hypocrite…"

"What was that?" Azuki looked at her sharply.

"Didn't you do the same thing, genius? You never finished your full day with us either, and as I recall, you _also_ ducked out well before your time was up, Azu _kin_." She called her mockingly.

For a second, Azuki locked up and paled slightly at the reminder, before her cheeks tinted pink at the memory, eyes burning with fury as she hissed, "That was different!"

"Really?" Quirking a brow, the shorter girl smirked. "How was it different? Far as I can tell, both of you ran off before the day was finished, and that's all there is to it."

"Oh, you know that's bullshit!" By this point, Azuki's teeth were ground together, with both of her eyes narrowed like slits. "Gohan has no excuse for running away!" At least not a good one, in her mind. The cheeky pervert. "I had a _damn good_ reason for leaving when I did! You humiliated me in front of him by pulling my pads down, you squirt!"

"Pads you could've _easily_ pulled back up, you big titted cow!" She retorted hotly, blood beginning to boil from having her stature jabbed at _again._

Admittedly, if Azuki had been honest with herself in that moment, Himegami had her on that one. Granted, the size of her borderline F-cup breasts would've made it a good deal more difficult to do, but she could've easily excused herself to the bathroom or something to fix it and come back, rather than bolt as she'd done.

Closing the door behind her, since she knew neither Haruko nor Inaho would be coming today, Himegami sent a pointed, razor sharp glare the silently fuming Azuki's way. "If you must know, Gohan-kun left about two hours ago. Don't ask why, because I don't know." She had a hunch she knew what he was going out for, considering what he'd been up to with his out of control hormones so far, but like hell she was going to tell her that! "He's probably at school by now, if I had to guess. Happy now?" She added with a tone so thick with sarcasm you could cut it.

Azuki seemed to visibly calm down somewhat at finally getting an answer from the twerp, though she still glared at her somewhat for being so much of a pain in the ass to her.

Not that Himegami gave a shit, as she was officially _done_ with this conversation. There was only so many insults she could take about her body from this busty bimbo before she snapped. "Hmph! Now if you'll excuse me, I have classes to get to." Turning her nose up, she turned away from the fiery red-head and took her leave towards the stairs. Chacha and Kimi stepping to the side to allow her to pass by.

"Damn midget…" Azuki muttered in annoyance as she tempered her emotions further, now that she had what she wanted.

"Well that could've gone better…" Chacha remarked, stating the obvious with a bemused smile as she looked over at Azuki. Kimi nodding timidly in agreement seeing how aggressive and confrontational the two were with each other.

Talk about over the top…

"Eh, it doesn't matter." Azuki waved off dismissively. Her mood still clearly sullen. "I got what I wanted. Now I just need to confront him."

"You gonna go do that now?" Chacha rose an inquisitive brow. Wondering if Azuki was going to be bold enough to call him out from his first class for this.

For a moment, the tomboyish girl seemed to consider it, but decided against it in the end.

"Nah." The tomboy exhaled. "I'll wait until classes are over and get him on his way out. It'll make things easier. Now, we might as well get going too. Don't want to get in trouble with Minori-sensei for being tardy, now do we?" She added with a light smile, bringing some levity to the air around them, which Chacha chuckled at, and Kimi smiled at appreciatively.

 _Later that day…_

The day had gone by fairly quick for Gohan, quicker than usual anyway. All of his classes up to now simply breezing by like the wind. Nobody had really approached him either. The other boys being too caught up in the fact that tomorrow would be the first co-ed swimming lesson, which they were all eagerly looking forward to, for naturally perverted reasons. Particularly Kengo, who looked like a giddy child waiting to be handed what he'd always wanted for Christmas, already lost in his own world most of the time imagining what was no doubt a highly exaggerated version of the first lesson where the girls would all show up in varying skimpy swimsuits for him to ogle at how accentuated their curves were.

The girls, while talkative with one another, were more reserved, and kept to themselves away from the boys. This had persisted through each class, as the day went by almost like a cheetah dashing through a forest at full-sprint.

If he didn't know any better, he might've thought there was an outside force moving things along faster in order to get him to the end of the day with Miss Amado-san.

He almost chuckled at that. Even if that were true, the upside at least was that the day didn't drag along leading up to his punishment, so as to make him stew in what she may have planned for him. It had simply pushed him through the day up to now, so he could get the punishment done and out of the way.

Now all he had left to do, was get through his final homeroom class with her, take his punishment right after on the chin, and then head back to the apartment since there wasn't any business to do with Maken-Ki yet, which was fine to him.

He had entered his homeroom for the second time today, along with plenty of his fellow first years both male and female. He caught a smile she sent his way, her eyes closed just like her younger sister, giving her a kind, almost motherly air about her. And yet he couldn't shake off the eerie vibe that came along with it, as he made his way to his seat and sat down. She had given him that same smile and singled him out earlier in his first class as well, but it was more pronounced this time, likely because his punishment came right after this one.

The last class flew by relatively fast as Tomiko went through her lesson, occasionally looking over at him again with her eerie smile, before the final bell inevitably rang.

"Ara Ara, guess that's it for today class. I'll see you all tomorrow!" The voluptuous teacher gave a wonderful smile to her students as they began rising from their seats and filing out of the room. "Gohan-kun, stay behind with me." She said, still smiling as her focus shifted over completely to Gohan, who hadn't so much as risen from his seat yet.

Gohan sighed, ready for what was to come. "Yes ma'am."

"What's going on? Did you get in trouble or something?" Gohan turned his head at the feminine voice, looking to his side to see Uruchi Minaya stop near him on her way out with a raised brow.

"Something like that." He answered vaguely, giving her a small, friendly grin. "Thanks for the concern, but I should be fine."

"Hmph." She turned her head from him in a childish manner. "I was just curious. Why would I be worried about _you_? You can handle yourself just fine." She replied, giving him a compliment whether she realised it or not, as she walked off and made her way out of the classroom. Though the question of why he was being held back still lingered in her mind.

When the door finally closed shut, only Gohan and Tomiko remained.

Silence fell over the room then for a moment, as Gohan remained seated, waiting for his homeroom teacher to speak first. The quiet of the room serving to make him a small bit anxious on the inside, not knowing what she may have him do.

"So, Gohan-kun…" The woman finally began, stepping out by the front of her desk and leaning back as she comfortably sat herself down on the fine, sturdy wood. Crossing one slender, curvy leg over the other as her hands clasped and rested over her knee. Her eyes remaining closed but pointed at the seated boy regardless across from her. "Why don't you seat yourself down at the top of the class while I decide what to do with you, hmm?"

Gohan kept silent as he nodded his head and did what he was asked, not wanting to offend his teacher by speaking up and questioning why he needed to do that.

Smiling a little wider as he seated himself in the chair at the front of the room just across from her, Tomiko pursed her lips as she made it appear like she was thinking over what to do with him. "Let me see now… " She tilted her head up in faux-thought. "What to do with you…"

Gohan sat there waiting on the woman directly in front of him, doing a good job of keeping his mind off how her pencil-thin, upper-thigh length black skirt did nothing to hide her lusciously curvy, snowy pale legs. The boy also not realising that normally she _didn't_ wear something like that to work, and usually had her ankle length, thin dress worn underneath her usual sweater.

"Hmm… what to do indeed…" Tomiko put on her best pondering expression as she hummed to herself. De-clasping her hands and placing them apart on either side of her desk, she 'unwittingly' spread her legs apart by a good amount. For all pre-tense and purpose, it looked as though the woman was utterly oblivious to the view she had given the boy.

And what a view it was indeed. Gohan, who'd previously been idly staring at her legs in wait, not found himself ogling right between the mature, beautiful teacher's legs! His eyes getting an incredible gander up her thin skirt, right at her crotch. The boy gulped and immediately blushed when he saw what appeared a _super thin_ , constricting black thong hugging the woman's lower lips. Barely covering the tantalising pink slit, and hugging it so tight that the outline of what it did cover was fully visible to him. Labia and all.

" _Dammit Gohan, look away! Don't let your hormones get the better of view! Stop it now before she sees you!_ " The boy chided himself, feeling his little friend downstairs begin to rise again, to his chagrin, clearly back to form after the ploughing he'd given Minori.

"Ara ara… I just can't decide!..." The words of his teacher, sounding so sweet even now that they were like honey, reached his ears and rattled him out of his thoughts. His own thought going unheeded for the moment, as the woman, so deep in thought from what he could see about what to do with him, spread her legs _even wider_!

Gohan couldn't stop himself from marvelling at how wonderfully thicc her thighs really were without something obstructing the view! The two shapely, alluring thighs only adding to the arousing sight of what laid in the middle. The black fabric of her exceedingly thin thong coiling over her clit and somehow emphasizing that wondrous, juicy peach even more!

The boy felt his face heat up even more as the seconds ticked by, along with his manhood slowly rising back up from the ashes, noticeably beginning to poke through his trousers beneath his desk.

" _Oh my… looks like this will be_ _quite_ _easy indeed…_ " The sexy homeroom teacher thought to herself with an inward snicker, her eyes peeled open slightly as her chocolate brown orbs gazed down with mirth at the boy failing in every way possible not to stare _exactly_ where she wanted him to. " _Let's see how long he lasts before I finally get him to snap, ufufu!_ " His punishment had already begun, whether he knew it or not. That being him squirming under her, trying his best to hold the beast within back, before it eventually became too much for him.

And _boy_ was she enjoying watching him _squirm_! It would be a good source of entertainment for her before he snapped. However, _this_ was only the beginning. She couldn't wait to see how he held himself together when he found out what was _really_ beneath her sweater and skirt!

"Oh!" She started, faking surprise as she looked down. "And what is this I see, hmm? You're here to be punished for your dirty little deeds, and while I'm thinking about your punishment, what do you do? Take a cheeky peak up my skirt? How _naughty_ of you, young man!..." She nearly licked her lips seeing the boy flinch and instantly avert his eyes.

"S-Sorry miss Amado-san! I-I shouldn't have done that!" He stuttered, face completely red with embarrassment at being caught, and in arousal for what he'd seen.

"Ara ara, so naughty indeed…" Raising herself off the desk, she stepped in front of his desk and took a good look at his face. " _Ufufu, he's only embarrassed because he was caught. There's not a lick of regret on his face for doing that at all..._ "

Bending over, she placed one hand on his desk as she brought the other one up to cup his chin, the boy not making any attempt to resist her turning his face back to face her. "Do elaborate for me dear. Are you telling me you shouldn't have stared up your innocent teacher's skirt because it was wrong of you to do? Or because you got caught doing it?" She wanted to laugh to herself seeing how the boy's face contorted in shock at her words. He was so adorable.

"B-Because it was wrong of me to do, miss Amado-san!" He stuttered again. His reply sounding very weak. Like he didn't believe that himself.

And she knew he didn't. Whether he wanted to deny it or not. She could see it written all over his blushing face and widened eyes. "First you take a peek, and a _long one_ I might add, up my skirt, and now you're lying to my face as well? Ara ara, such a _bold boy…_ "

Gohan sucked in a breath, feeling this gorgeous woman's hot breath wash over his skin with how close their faces were, and how it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. His coal black orbs refusing to meet her chocolate brown gazing at him judgingly through barely open eyes.

"My oh my… what am I going to do with you, young man?" Removing her hand from his chin, she ran it through his locks of spiky hair, and took her time while doing it, as though she were a maternal figure rubbing her disobedient child's head. "Such a shameless pervert you are… miss Kushiya clearly wasn't enough to sate you…" Leaning in, she smiled like the Cheshire cat as she whispered into his ear, "And neither was Minori-chan, was she?"

The boy's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she revealed she knew about his most recent exploit that morning. "I must say, you left her and her office quite the mess when you left…" She giggled into his ear. "Though I suppose you did much the same for miss Kushiya in the pool as well~."

I mean really, was he not expecting someone to just walk in at some point and see the aftermath? He probably hadn't thought about it at all, and just left the room after he was done, leaving poor Minori laid out front first over her own desk, utterly naked and unconscious from his visit. She had decided to walk in there just before her class had begun and inform the woman about her own impending punishment for him later today, and to make sure she didn't disturb it, and had ended up coming across such a sight.

What an _animal_.

"I… I uhh…" The half-breed was tongue tied, at a loss for what to say to the woman. He had forgotten he'd left such a mess…

"Nothing to say?" She giggled again, pulling away from his ear, unintentionally tickling the side of his face with her long locks of hair. "Why so surprised? With the state you left her office in, it was quite easy to figure out the culprit was you. I don't think there's a single man on this planet other than you who could leave her in such a sorry state, not to mention the amount of 'bodily fluid' you left behind. It's inhuman, honestly. Something I've only witnessed from you…"

Gohan bowed his head in shame. Or rather, he thought he did anyway. Once again, that shame never truly came over his face, though even he wasn't aware of that.

"Such a deviant… even after all that, you still want more. Perverted _and_ greedy…" She said with mock disappointment, working her way around his desk, making sure to trace her index and middle finger along his beat red cheek until she stood behind him. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she leaned forward and pushed her soft, massive breasts down on to his head. The malleable mounds squishing against it the further she pushed them down, flattening them out in the centre like thick pancakes and causing the copious amount of boob flesh to start bulging out on either side in any way it could over his dome from beneath her sweater and her little surprise underneath. "Are you enjoying this? Having your teacher this close, pushing your sweet little head into her boobs?"

Gohan swallowed a huge knot in his throat, his face turning into a furnace as his head became nestled into his homeroom teacher's large sweater puppies. " _They're so soft… softer than even the pillows Bulma-san gets for her beds at capsule corp…"_ and according to the older bluenette, they were the highest quality pillows around, with no other pillow around being softer than them, she had bragged. _"They feel so good… even with her sweater on…"_

The demi-saiyan's eyes began to glaze over slightly, as his heart started being faster in his chest, almost like a drumbeat in his ears, as he felt 'little Gohan' rise further, pushing through his pants even more as it gradually hardened further.

God, if they felt this good on his head with that pesky sweater on, he could barely imagine how good they'd feel stripped out of the woman's clothes, with his face nestled between them as he held them in his grasp…

"Hmm… no, this isn't enough for you, is it?" She cut back in, drawing him out of his growingly perverted thoughts. "I'd bet you'd much rather me be naked now, wouldn't you?" She teased, her voice coming out silky smooth, as her one of her hands cupped his cheek. "That way, you could _really feel_ them against your head. You could feel your teacher's huge, naked tits press down on your precious little head," Suddenly, she began rubbing her spongy mounds over his head, rolling the squished, tender flesh over it. _Grinding_ the supple, sweater clad knockers over his dome. "and feel her _hard_ nipples poke into your scalp…" The woman let out a low moan, feeling her tips harden within her clothes from her little act. Her expression turning positively lecherous. "Why, I think it might just drive you _insane…_ ufufu!..."

"Haah… m-miss Amado-san…" The boy exhaled a little more haggardly, trying to temper his clearly growing arousal, and stop the flood of imagery she'd just given him from drowning his mind. Even as just her words alone on the matter finally brought his cock up to full mass beneath his trousers, sticking out proudly through the fabric of both it and his newly formed underpants despite their best efforts to pull it back in.

"You know what, Gohan-kun?" She suddenly pulled away from the boy, heaving her breasts off his head much to his dismay as she rounded back around to the front of his desk. "I think I have the _perfect_ punishment in mind for someone like you~."

"O-Oh… well, what is it?" He asked, now back to struggling to keep his inner demon in check. " _D-Dammit Gohan, keep a hold of yourself!... Don't let it rule you… Sh-She's testing you man, don't make this any worse than it already is!..._ "

Tomiko smiled sadistically at the squirming boy, seeing him struggle ever harder to keep a lid on depraved instincts. He wouldn't be able to do that for much longer with her around, that's for sure. Especially after what she was about to do next…

"My… so eager, ufufu!..." Turning herself around, the brunette bent over and reached out under her desk for something, intentionally giving the boy a perfect glance at how her pathetically short, paper-thin skirt melded against her full, plump ass. Perfectly accentuating her flawlessly round, fat butt cheeks, and the crack that separated them, while also rising up just enough to give him a glimpse of the thong hugging and riding up her lower regions. Which only made his now fully erect penis pulsate at the delectable sight.

She managed to pull whatever it was out from beneath her desk, and slowly turned back his way as she stood up straight, showing that what she had in her hands right now… was a small, leather head harness with a red ball attached and a latex black whip…

"Yes… this'll do alright…" She mused with a gleam in her eyes. "Now, I don't think I'll be needing these anymore…" Eyes motioning down to her sweater and skirt. Placing her whip and harness down on her desk for the moment, Tomiko wasted little time hooking a finger into her skirt and giving it a clean tug, pulling the useless fabric down to her ankles, pooling around her feet.

Gohan's eyes damn near bugged out of his skull at this, gaze focusing in like a laser on the crotch, and how the wafer-thin black material wrapped taut around her nether regions and snaked up behind to her glutes. His mouth beginning to water even as he clamped down on his hormones, pressure mounting on his control.

It only got worse, as his pupils shrank to the size of pin-pricks when she crossed her arms and grabbed the hem of her sweater, tugging it and pulling it up in one swift motion.

 _Boing!_ Went her generously huge F-cup globes, bouncing around and jiggling exuberantly within their remaining confines. Bobbling around within the woman's bra like two bowling balls smacking against each other.

Except it wasn't a bra… as the sweater was dropped to the floor, the elder Amado sibling showed off what she'd been hiding up till now… a very familiar, very _risqué_ garment she wore beneath.

" _Th-that's a…!?"_ Gohan was left in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and increasing arousal, as his eyes bared witness to his teacher's new attire. An exceedingly skimpy, latex black BDSM outfit identical to the one her sister had worn before. " _I-It's just like what Yuuka-san wore!..._ " Only, Tomiko's hugged her body much tighter than Yuuka's had, emphasizing and accentuating each and every one of her incredible womanly curves to the max!

And by _Kami_ was she sexy in it! He couldn't stop his eyes from roaming up and down her body, analysing every detail of her scantily clad, bodacious body. Running from up top, with her auburn hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back, and framing her heart shaped, drop dead gorgeous face, before trailing down to her neck to her chest, where the outfit revealed a bountiful amount of her delicious, creamy white cleavage! Her succulent, silky smooth boob flesh seeming to bubble up within the fabric, which barely managed to contain her jiggling flesh without popping off from the strain!

Eyes falling lower, they scanned over her taut belly. Taking small note of her cute belly button before trekking down past her naval, greedily glazing over her wide, shapely hips and thin, supermodel-esque waist. Gobbling up the sight of her delicious, thicc thighs and tightly hugged camel-toe as they fell further, before trickling down her long, slender legs that seemed to go for miles and miles. His gaze enjoying the journey it went on trailing down them. Thoroughly enjoying and lapping up every inch of flawless porcelain leg he could of both until he reached down to her feet, which were clad in high-heeled stilettos the same colour as her outfit, that added several inches of height to the woman.

Eyes zooming back up faster than the speed of light as the woman picked up her whip again with both hands, giving it a good stretch underneath her bust, his eyes paid rapt attention to how her fat F-cup melons wobbled ecstatically inside their holsters like two humongous scoops of freshly made jelly. His mouth, he thought, felt like it was about to froth like a dog in heat, only for him to temper it back with as much strength as he could muster. Even as his instincts gripped him, gaining control over him faster than they ever had before! His cock so hard right now it was wonder it hadn't pierced through its prison by now!

"Stand up, Gohan-kun! It's about time we got started on your _punishment_!..." She licked her lips saucily, picking up and giving her folded whip a few practise stretches, making her bouncy betties jiggle rhythmically alongside it.

Steadily, if a bit shakily, Gohan rose to his feet and stepped out of his temporary desk. Standing mere inches away from his hot, skimpily garbed teacher. Utterly filing to keep his eyes from dipping down to her bubbling pool of creamy white, jiggly cleavage

A savage grin crossed the woman's beautiful features as she looked down at his jutting erection. "Looks like someone's excited about their teacher punishing their behaviour… I'll bet the sight of me in this _really_ gets you off, you naughty little man~." Strutting one foot forward and in front of the other, she added insult to injury by turning her body at over a ninety-degree angle, allowing him a chance to see her plush, juicy apple-bottom, completely exposed for his eyes to scan over. Both pale half-moons bare, as the fabric of her outfit rode up through her ass crack like someone was giving her a tight wedgie. "Like what you see?" She asked sultrily, making both her buttocks squeeze together, all but strangling the thin fabric wedged between them, before she made her outer butt cheek rise up and down. Making it look like it was stroking the thin material against her other mound.

She relished watching the boy shake from time to time, desperately holding back whatever urges he was having, as his face scrunched up, with beads of sweat pouring down his temple. "Ara ara, so unruly… it looks like I'll have to do my duty as your homeroom teacher and show you some _discipline!_ " Without warning, the woman turned her body back as she unfurled her whip, and sent it clapping forward at a speed that was like a blur to Gohan at his current suppressed state.

 _Wapush!_

It Clipped his pants much like Yuuka's had done, instantly sending both it and his underwear pooling to the ground. Relieving his massive erection from it's confines as it flicked out into view.

Gohan let out a small, surprised yelp at being de-pantsed by the gorgeous homeroom teacher. The only visible sign to him that she'd struck with the whip at his current power-level… _Boing!..._ being the way her bound breasts joyously bounced around.

Guess he now knew where Yuuka had learnt how to do that. The two of them truly were related, there was no doubt about that.

"My, so _big_!... to be this horny over your own teacher… such a disgrace! This punishment will do you good!" More like he'd do her good when she made him lose it. "To start, put your hands behind your back, Gohan-kun~."

"U-Uh, right!" He didn't waste time. Something about her tone having him pull his hands behind him before putting any real thought into it.

Stepping closer to him, she gave him a dangerous smile, and before he realised it, he heard something click behind him, restraining him at the wrists almost as if by magic.

" _D-Did she just handcuff me!?_ " Even with how horny he was getting, that incredulous thought still blazed though his skull as he glanced behind him, noting that yes, he had indeed been handcuffed alright. " _I-I know my power level is really low right now… but I can't believe she managed to put that on without me noticing she had them!_ " What was she, a ninja or something?

"Don't go breaking those now… it's a part of your punishment, see?..." But oh, did she expect him to break them sooner or later, when he was primed and ready to ravage her!

" _Being handcuffed is a part of it?_ " He thought with incredulity. First the outfit with the whip that made her look like a dominatrix, then she had whipped his pants down, exposing his cock to her, now to his dismay alongside his hormones rising back up quicker than he ever could've anticipated to unbearable levels, and finally, she'd cuffed his hands behind his back.

He couldn't help but ask, "U-Uhm, miss Amado-san…"

"That's _mistress_ to you young man, until your punishment is complete." She cut him off.

Gohan swallowed at the title, but for some reason wasn't at all bothered by referring to her like that as opposed to Azuki. "Mistress… what are you going to do to punish me?" He was starting to get a hunch this could be like his previous 'punishment'. Which his bestial side would love.

Though if it was, they were definitely getting off to a kinky start. He had certainly never been handcuffed before…

"Ufufu… I'm glad you asked…" Her smile gaining a devilish tint to it, the woman brought one of her hands down to the head of his hard, towering cock, and cupped it tip first into her palm. The boy letting out a groan as her smooth, dainty hand enveloped it, caressing it with her pale skin, as she gave it a light squeeze within her grasp. "It's quite simple really. You're going to do as I say, and failure to do so, will get you whipped. Should you persist, I'll have to go in harder on you…" She looked back for a short second at the head harness laying ominously on her desk, before turning back to him. "To start off, since this little thing is what got you in trouble, it'll be the crux of your punishment." She explained, rolling the sensitive mushroom around in her palm, squeezing it occasionally for good measure. Drawing further groans from the aroused half-saiyan as his dick responded to the attention, becoming more veiny around the shaft, and quivering under her touch as she inflicted pleasurable sensations to it.

Seeing him react so deliciously to her tame ministrations only made her feel aroused as well. Knowing she already had him putty in her hands, quite literally. "I'll make this clear for you, Gohan-kun. You'll have to hold yourself back. You're not allowed to move unless I say so, and no matter how _unbearable_ this gets…" She gave the bulbous head tighter squeeze to emphasize her point, forcing the boy's face to scrunch up, and eyes clamping shut from the stimulation she was giving him through groping his little head alone. "You're not allowed to _cum_ , understand?..."

"Agh!... Ngnn!... yes, mistress!..." He wheezed. A part of him in sheer disbelief she was driving him up the wall this much simply by fondling his mushroom tip.

Of all things to punish him with, he definitely hadn't expected something this unorthodox. But really, this was his only weakness when he thought about it. Any other punishment she could've given him he could likely do with ease. This on the other hand? Forcing him to stand by and do nothing as she stimulated him to the point of agony, as he had to keep himself in check, and stop himself from releasing at her advances? Now that might as well have been torture for him.

Unfortunately for him, less than a few seconds later, he ended up disobeying the last command, as unknown to him, Tomiko's targeting of his head first was on purpose, her hand's and fingers every movement calculated to coax the vulnerable dickhead to excrete a small preview of what was to come. And considering he was still relatively fresh from his hardest fucking yet with Minori, his manhood was still extra sensitive at the moment. Which led to a small dollop of precum oozing out of the slit and glazing over Tomiko's hand as she continued to rub and roll it around in her closed palm vigorously, coaxing it all out as sticky, gooey makeup began to coat her hand, and the top of his trapped mushroom.

"Oh dear… that didn't last long did it?" She said, trying to sound mildly surprised at what she'd made him excrete. She didn't need to show him, as no doubt he felt it leave his rod and ooze on to her hand as she stopped her ministrations. "You shameful, lecherous boy… letting go already? I guess you still haven't recovered from your rendezvous with Minori, hmm? No matter…" With an evil gleam in her eye, she didn't waste time putting her word into action, her whip flicking forth like a blur once more.

 _Wapush!_

The hard end struck him from behind, right across the ass, garnering a flinch from the de-powered boy, who's face visibly winced from the pelt. "Ooh, I love that reaction! I could tell you felt the _sting_!..."

Letting her inner sadist come out a little more, Tomiko didn't bother to remove her hand, and instead just resumed her ministrations, only this time, her pre-cum lathered hand fell from his head and gripped on to the shaft, tracing her fingers along his man-meat as she slowly stroked him up and down deliberately, whilst simultaneously placing the bud of her whip over the tip of his spear, and pushing down slightly as she began to gyrate it over the defenceless knob.

"Oh, before I forget, that shirt is a little too obstructive. Why don't we fix that?" Taking her whip bud off his little, twitching head for a split second, she snapped the whip in an upwards arc. Without missing a beat, all the buttons that closed up his white shirt practically _ripped_ off! The useless accessories flinging about the room and cluttering to the floor as his shirt split open, revealing hard six pack abs and a wealth of muscles to go along with it. "That's better~."

" _She's really going all in with this…_ " Once again, he was reminded of her younger sister, and how she had done similar things back at her's and Furan's apartment. But from the way the two handled it so far, it was clear who was more of a master at this.

He had already been quite worked up before Yuuka had even started her shtick, which made it easier for her to make him falter. Whereas Tomiko, she had brought him up from the most stable he'd been in a while, to struggling hard to contain the hormonal side of himself in a matter of minutes, and brought him to her whims in record time when it was clear she'd barely gotten started…

"Hrgk!..." He groaned again, eyes blinking shut as she twisted and rubbed his bulbous head down with the bud again, all while steadily pumping his shaft with her other hand, lubricating it with his own pre-cum, which her precise two-pronged attack coaxed out another small dollop of the sticky cream to dribble out from beneath her bud.

"Oh dear, you just can't keep it in, can you?" Pulling the bud off his tortured tip, which had a small bit of his essence attached to it, she giggled with dark enthusiasm. "Here, maybe this will help!"

 _Wapush!_

She struck again, the end of the whip flicking out at blinding speed, but this time whacking him across his sturdy chest, rather than his ass.

The second held a little more bite to it, and after wincing from it again, Gohan could see his skin reddening quickly from the welt.

Now, he could've just raised his power-level so that they didn't hurt, but then that would defeat the point of his punishment for breaking school rules. So, he settled for enduring it until it was over.

If he could even manage that without going mental… even that lash somehow managed to get him even more worked up! He wasn't sure if it was from the act itself of being whipped by the stunning teacher turned dominatrix, or from the aftereffect of her large tits bobbling around within her outfit, with his mind left to wonder how much they'd bounce around when unrestricted…

"Oh my, someone must be having dirty thoughts about me still…" Tomiko commented silkily, as a smaller, yet noticeable dollop of pre-cum to drip out of the slit of his twitching erection, even despite her not doing anything that time. "How flattering~."

 _Wapush!_

Her sweet tone was contrasted heavily by the cracking of the whip along his ribcage, garnering a third, slightly more pronounced wince, with more bite than the previous one.

Glancing at his abused mushroom, seeing how most of his pre-cum was coating over it now thanks to her own playful fondling, she looked up at his face, which held a mixed expression of pain and pleasure, she beamed at him. "Is it starting to sink in yet?" Stepping around him, she took his back again and brought herself into him as she resumed gyrating the bud on his tip and stroking the shaft. Her mountainous F-cup boobies pressing into his back, squishing down without any resistance against his muscular back like a pair of wet sponges being compressed. Her head resting on his right shoulder as she felt him stiffen from the feel of her soft melons pushing into him. "How about a change of pace? Why don't you bend over for me~."

"B-Bend… over…?" he could feel his eyes starting to glaze, becoming more murky as this went on. His mind briefly too preoccupied holding back his hormones with the combined sensation of his cock being played with, her breasts squashing against his back, and the way her hot breath washed over his skin, making his hairs stand up as he fought down the urge to shiver.

Less than a second later, Tomiko, even from her new position managed to strike him roughly with the whip.

 _Wapush!_

This one the harshest yet, as it nearly formed a thin, light cut across his torso. "Don't make me repeat myself, Gohan-kun."

Grunting somewhat through his tempered groans, he bent over for the woman, his upper body turning downward at roughly ninety degrees, until his front was horizontal to the ground. His voluptuous vixen of a teacher following with and bending over with him. Breasts mushing further into his back.

"Good boy… do as your mistress says…" She whispered huskily into his ear, before parting her lips and taking the top end of his ear in between them, nibbling on it teasingly, as her stroking and gyrating of his steed became more intense. Her speed increasing bit by bit as she put a little more strength behind both her ministrations, making his cock pulsate madly as she began grinding her tender orbs along his back. Her creamy boob flesh rolling up and down within her outfit, coming close to slipping out every time she rolled them up his back, the malleable mounds bulging outward up through the large window afforded to them, before rolling back down when she grinded south.

She giggled into it, pulling on his ear playfully with her lips and teeth before letting it go with a small _pop!_ "Try not to go crazy now… ufufu!..." She then tilted her face towards his neck, and pressed her lips on to it with a chaste kiss, before getting more daring with it, parting her lips again and nibbling on the skin of his neck. Pursing her lips, she began to suckle on his exposed flesh, jabbing it with her slippery pink muscle here and there, intentionally making it sound as erotic as possible, which made the boy beneath her shiver even more from the added sexual contact, as she repeated this several more times. Leaving behind numerous passionate red marks along his neck soaked with her saliva.

"Guh!... Aghh!..." Eyes scrunching shut, Gohan's lips peeled open as he grit his teeth. Trying his damndest to control himself and keep any more of his bodily fluid from escaping and ignore the exquisite feeling of her mouth claiming his neck, making his blood race, and her boobs meshing into his back.

He managed to succeed for the time being, stopping anymore of his pre-cum from dribbling out at the woman's touch, though he could feel it trying to bubble out within his manhood, just as he could feel a tickling sensation in his balls. " _Damnit… this is torture!... I-I don't know how long I can take this before I…Ngnn… before I_ _snap_ _!..._ "

"Mhmm!.. talk about cheeky… I didn't say you could do that, now did I?" Tomiko moaned, pulling away from her most recent love-bite feeling one of the boy's cuffed hands find her crotch, and without him even realising, it began to rub some of it's fingers along her covered clit instinctively. It didn't take long for the thin, tight fitting material covering her sacred garden to dampen, as she quickly became moist from the act. Her already being excited down there from the fun she was having shoving him to the edge only making it wetter. Some of her juices beginning to trickle down her thighs. The scent immediately reaching Gohan's nose as soon as they did.

Tomiko watched as the boy's nose sniffed _hard_ , inhaling as much of the scent emanating from her fluids that continued to cascade down her legs even now. His eyes rolling back up into his head for a split-second, which she easily caught due to her close proximity with him. His cock now spasming more violently in her hand and beneath the whip's bud, as his self-control dimmed, allowing the next dollop of pre-cum he'd been holding back to pool out of his purple head's slit. This being the biggest helping yet, as it dribbled out from beneath the bud nudging it, running down the head of his member, and started to drip down on to the floor, while also skidding down the back of his shaft, reaching Tomiko's halted hand.

"It seems as though one lashing isn't enough to get the message across…" She was honestly amazed, the boy was only growing hornier by the second. It didn't seem like the whippings had any real effect on him at all, despite the red marks they left behind. Not that that would dissuade her from continuing it though… "On your hands and knees, Gohan-kun. I'll be giving you an _extra helping_ for that…" and for letting another bit of his essence escape, of course.

Gohan grunted like a caveman almost as he complied, coming somewhat back to his senses as he fell to his knees and placed his hands on the floor.

This time, Tomiko didn't follow, and instead reached over and grabbed the head harness she'd left earlier. "You'll be wearing this for now. Without it, you might get a little too loud…" She giggled darkly, before crouching down and fastening it around his head. The leather straps winding tightly around his head, securing it taut as the red ball was forced into his mouth, widening his lips to the limit as it gagged him. Once she was sure she'd put it on him correctly, she stood back up behind him and gave her whip a good, _strong_ stretch, feeling her breasts jiggle once more as she readied herself.

And then she lashed out.

 _Wapush!_

Whipping him across his back and ass like a slave who needed to be taught their place. "Maybe this will get through to you?" She said, holding a saccharine smile as she relentlessly bombarded him.

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

Each lashing being more intense than her previous lashings so far, she utterly pelted his back through his ripped shirt, and took extra satisfaction clapping his rear harder and harder each time. A sadistic glee filling her chocolate eyes as they became like slits, watching him cringe more with each crack of the whip, the sound of the material slapping against flesh, _his flesh_ , being music to her ears. The darker part of her _relishing_ in her dominance over him, before she pushed him over the edge and the tables were flipped.

All according to plan.

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

She grunted like a tennis player with each lashing she gave him, soaking in the moment. Going so far as to raise her foot and step down on his exposed buttocks. Her stiletto jabbing down painfully on to his butt, if the way his body flinched was any indication, followed by an agonised hiss through the ball gag, she was pretty sure the tip of her stiletto was either close to, or had just punctured into his anus. Rather than remove it and jab her heel somewhere else on his ass, she _twisted_ it for good measure. The sound of each whip lash upon his ass or back bouncing and reverberating off the walls of the classroom, the harsh whipping being so loud one could hear it outside the classroom from down the hall!

Her arousal rising, Tomiko felt her nipples harden fully and poke through their thin latex confines, along with her womanhood becoming hotter and wetter by the second watching him wriggle almost pathetically beneath her heel as the lashings persisted. Her jiggly mounds of fat, milky flesh bouncing boisterously in tandem with every crack of the whip within her outfit, and in her fervent repetition smacking him under her heel, the two perky melons nearly popped out of their prison from all their constant jumping about.

She heard him groan in discomfort and pain with each crack she gave him. Whimpered with every twist her stiletto gave. The longer it went on, the more hot-and-bothered she got. She had to slightly ignore the urge to play with herself while punishing him. It was a good thing the boy was much too strong to let out even the tiniest sob, else she wouldn't have been able to control herself from masturbating!

Oh it felt good to let loose for once! Hiding away this part of her and never getting a chance to just let it all out had always been such a shame. Now, she was able to let it out and enjoy herself. And when he finally lost it, it would only get _even better!_

Sooner or later, his ass was completely red, almost like a baboon's. Some light bruising also showing along both cheeks, the same likely to be said about his back. The woman was slightly surprised though she hadn't cut him even with all that.

Her sadistic side that she usually hid being let down by that fact.

She finally stopped after what felt like an eternity going to town on her precious little troublemaker, but was more like a minute and a half, if even that. She could hear his laboured breathing through the gag, sound much less like a man's by this point, and more like a wild beast. The way his body tensed, it was clear he was near the brink of sanity.

It made her wonder just how rough he would be with her after what she'd done? He might just be so aggressively charged by her actions, that he may end up breaking her in two with how hard he went in on her for revenge.

Oh, she couldn't wait!

"Okay, I think you've suffered enough lashings for the moment." She gave her stiletto one final twist for good measure before pulling it up from his battered behind. Once again, finding her sadistic side feeling disappointed at not a single drop of blood, as it clicked back on to the floor. "Get up now and lay yourself out on my desk."

Shakily, the boy got up. An ominous growl creeping past his lips as he lumbered over and on to her desk, leaving his pants and underwear behind him on the floor. " _Kami… I never thought… she had a side like this…_ " he was barely holding on now, as he laid out back first across her desk. The primal desire rushing throughout his body to leap off the damn desk right now and make the woman pay in _full_ for her games. To ravage her harder and more ferociously than any other female before for daring to bring him down to such lows. _"I-I can barely think straight… if this keeps up any longer… I can't imagine how bad she'll get it when I lose myself…"_

Still seeing this as her unorthodox way of punishing him, he decided he had to warn her about what he knew was coming. If only for her to avoid the fate of him fucking her into hell itself.

Little did he know, that was what she was gunning for all along. Her getup and bondage style dominatrix display being little more than a very welcome bonus for her.

"M-Miss Amado-san.." He wheezed through the gag, his words coming out barely intelligible and muffled through the gag but were still understandable if one listened closely. The boy holding back the dam of desire and his primitive urges with his last tethers of rationality. "I-if this continues… I… I can't st-aaaagghhh!?" His only plea caught in his throat with a strangled noise of pleasure, as the woman was already standing over him, free hand still slick with pre-cum, grabbing his meaty rod and giving it a nice, _tight_ squeeze, before gracing it with a few fervent strokes. Silencing his warning before it could come out.

"Hmm? Were you trying to say something dear?" He whimpered, his eyes becoming lidded as his coal black pools turned almost completely murky with lust. "Ara ara, I guess not. Oh well…" Her hand proceeded to pump his girthy, ten-inch mass up and down without mercy, the boy's own sticky white goo acting as lube for his entire dick by this point as she rubbed him out.

She stared at his scrunched-up face as she got back to jacking him off, the phallus spasming in her grip more than ever, alerting her he was coming close to his first proper ejaculation.

Wanting to push the poor boy closer and beyond the brink, she didn't hesitate to climb up on to the desk with him, propping herself up on her knees that laid on either side of his pelvis, she grabbed his swelling mushroom head with her left hand and pushed the bulging appendage down to his pelvis and lower stomach, given its size.

From there, she executed a tri-pronged assault. Squeezing the sensitive bulb in her grasp, whilst rubbing it all over her palm and rolling it about with her wrist. At the same time, she lowered herself on to the meaty shaft, making sure she was well pressed down on it with her barely clad clit, and began _grinding_ herself back and forth on the tilted organ. Her juices running down past the thin material riding into her pussy and getting all over his pre-cum lathered length. Finally, she placed the whip down on the edge of the desk and used her other hand to cup and fondle his balls. Moaning to herself as she stimulated her sex and made him moan like a horny animal in heat.

"Ooh, I'll bet that feels so _good_ ~. Haah!... Come on now, Gohan-kun, you look ready to _burst_!... Mhmm!... remember, if you cum, I'll have to punish you again!..." She moaned, knowing full well that after this, the only one being punished was _her_.

Gohan's eyes alternated between clamped shut and snapped open and wide from the sensual gratification of his teacher's movements. His coal black orbs reflecting the way her hooters bobbed and wobbled each time she dragged her dripping wet sex over and back on his twitching tool. Her erect nipples grating around within the fabric they poked through, giving quite the delicious display.

" _Ngnn… can't… hold on… any…longer!..."_ The spiky haired youth thought as he felt the last tether of his restraint and rationality wither and die after a moment of the woman's attack, right as the sensation of his balls clenching within her hold rushed through him, signalling his first release.

Tomiko felt it too, and for a crescendo, gave his meaty member one final squeeze for the head, one last grind over his cock with her nether regions, and a small grope of his family jewels to send him packing over the edge.

An animalistic noise wrenched through the boy's throat passed the ball as his first orgasm hit, and Tomiko gripped the side of his cockhead as the release gushed out. Shooting out a flood of steamy white cum away from her desk like some sort of hose, rushing through the air and splashing on to the desk she'd initially had him sit in, before it started to pool around on the floor, and getting all over his discarded pants and underwear as well.

The busty brunette watched it with idle fascination up close as it continued to shoot out of his rod, showing no signs of slowing down, until nearly half a minute had passed, where less and less came rushing out, tittering off after a full thirty seconds across the edge of the desk they were on.

When the flood finally came to a stop, having emptied out near half-a-gallon's worth, Tomiko looked down over the laid-out half-breed she was straddling. The two things instantly springing to mind, were the shallow breaths he took that barely sounded human, along with the penis slick with her fluids and his that her hand still touched, which was still as hard as steel. In fact, if anything, despite how preposterous it might've sounded, the vivacious vixen could swear it was actually _harder_ now than it was before ejaculation.

"Ahh…" She glanced back to the aftermath of his release with a wide, satisfied smile. Thoroughly pleased with her handiwork. "It seems you've made quite the mess…" He shifted under her, and she fluttered her gaze back down to him.

She saw him staring back up at her, her eyes catching his as she noted how _primal_ they looked now. Any shred of the boy beneath her gone from those dark pools, replaced by those of a fiend full of carnal desire and retribution.

She found herself shivering under that gaze, knowing what was about to happen. " _Heh, looks like the beast is out of its cage…_ "

Seeing him begin to rise, she reached over and unfastened the head harness, pulling it off of him and letting it drop to the floor, knowing it would only obstruct him from here. Without a care in the world, she sealed her fate with one sentence. "Hmm, I think it's time for us to continue, don't you?"

The savage, tooth baring grin she got back was all the warning she was given, as she heard the sound of his cuffs snapping in two with a _clink!_ Following this, his arms shot back out from behind him, one hand grabbing her outfit's top, and _ripping_ it down in the blink of an eye.

 _Boing!_ The brunette's large ode-to-joys bounced out free, in all their naked glory. The lower part of her mounds flesh rippling as they smacked off her collarbone, hard, erect, dusty pink nipples flicking out ecstatically from the centre of her pinkish areolas atop her lily-white globes. The sight of them making him salivate as he finally beholded her precious pair nude before his eyes! Starving gaze analysing every detail of her jiggling, perky F-cup boobies.

"Oh my!" Tomiko gasped excitedly, beaming with ungodly lust at the man beneath her.

Gohan abruptly sat up, leaving no room to react, as he roughly grabbed her left breast with his hand. Kneading her succulent, unbelievably soft boob flesh with his calloused fingers, which sunk deep into her tit's tender flesh without a lick of resistance. Copious amounts of pale, spongy flesh bulging out through his finger gaps, almost hiding his digits from view as it seeped over them. Her hard pebble poking into his groping palm as he gnashed her globe with his hand, changing its shape to his whim as he grabbed as much as he could. While her doughy duo weren't as big as Minori's they were still large enough that a portion of her pliable flesh seeped out around his hand.

"Mhhmmm!..." Tomiko's moan was muffled as his other hand grabbed her by the back of the head and pushed her towards him, where he captured her lips next. Mashing his lips into hers with a searing, heart-racing kiss. His tongue invading her mouth without resistance, exploring every inch of her moist cavern with expedient precision. Forcing her mouth under his mercy as his slippery eel began wrestling with her own tongue. That same appendage that he'd felt all over his neck, now claimed by his tongue as he quickly started to wrestle it into utter submission.

" _So rough… but he can do better!..._ " Tomiko thought lustfully, closing her eyes as she fought back as hard as she could, managing to pull away from his pink muscle's hold and evasively dodge its assault, while wriggling its way around it, taking the upper hand as it coiled around his and forced it to roll inside her mouth.

For a moment, she almost managed to push her way into his mouth in defiance, letting him know she wasn't going to be easy prey.

The boy turned predator got the message and proceeded to redouble his efforts. His slippery appendage's movements becoming faster and more intense in the blink of an eye, as he grunted into the lip lock while she moaned. His pink muscle steadily outclassing hers back as the two were forced back into her oral canal, while simultaneously digging his digits even deeper into her gelatinous globe as he rolled it around with his wrist as if it were pastry dough.

Tomiko moaned harder into his mouth as he dominated her tongue and plundered her cavern. His tongue's holds and attacks becoming too fast and powerful for her little muscle, battering and strangling it relentlessly to such an extent it couldn't hope to escape and counter a second time.

He pulled away about five seconds later, a string of saliva connecting the two at the tip of their pink slabs, as both took in a breath of air. A split-second later, Gohan pulled her back in and smashed his lips on to her s again, shifting his body as he flipped their positions around on the desk, his body now hunched over hers, hand still mashing her firm, pillowy mountain, the woman not so much as yelping even a tad at the sudden paradigm shift. Only continuing to moan sensually into his mouth as he batted and grappled her tongue mercilessly all over her tight cavern. Getting as much of a taste of her as he desired.

His other hand had left her head, which now laid out with her long flowing hair splayed out on the desk, and reached toward the woman's other, untouched orb. Grabbing it roughly, he pressed his digits into the smooth, jiggly jug. His fingers spread out like his other hand was, cupping as much milky white boob flesh as he could. It bulged and pooled through his fingers, just like the other, her hard pebble stabbing into it as he moulded the giant mould of fat in his grip. Rolling it and it's twin around with his wrists as he savoured the feel of her supple, doughy dumplings. Feeling her pointy nubs grate and rub over his palms.

" _Uhgh!... such an animal!... defiling my body like this…_ " Tomiko's hand found her whip and grabbed it as her mouth and breasts were conquered. Her sadistic smile returning through her lip lock as she readied her weapon. " _But if you_ _really_ _want to be_ _my_ _master… you'll have to do better than this!_ " The whip cracked though the air, as she expertly lashed his back from her position.

 _Wapush!_

The man turned beast shuddered slightly from the attack but made no attempt to budge from his spot. Simply ignoring the strike as he moulded her squishy boobs and ran circles around her tongue with his.

But then another came. And another. And another. And _another. And another!_ Her wrist flicking rapidly as she lashed his back to and fro with the whip.

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

Her darker side took a sadistic form of glee as his efforts began to slow down, hampered by the pain her whip brought. She circled her free arm around the back of his neck and pushed her lips up into his, seeing her opportunity as she felt him grunt painfully and pleasurably in her mouth. " _I think he might actually like being whipped… perhaps I'll be the one who tames_ _you_ _, ufufu!..._ " She thought, feeling a bit of disappointment if that was the case, but not minding it either way as her tongue managed to wrestle his back into his mouth. His offence becoming much less fervent as she battered his back with her whip still, soaking in the dopamine rush it gave her as she began to explore _his_ mouth now. Lapping up his taste as she pummelled his slippery appendage and rolled around his warm tunnel with zeal.

His hands still groped her girls, but not as fervently as before. His body shuddering more at her lashings, and she was starting to think she was right about her previous assessment.

That was until his hand shot away from her right pillow and _caught_ the whip on it's descent down in a vice-like grip. Halting any further lashing for good, as her breast popped back jiggling giddily to its normal, roundish shape.

" _Ooh… perhaps not…"_ She thought bemusedly, looking into his blazing, feral eyes. " _My now… he looks quite mad indeed…_ "

He broke away from the kiss, letting the string of saliva connecting their mouths again pull apart, technically making her the victor of their little make-out session, as he wrenched the whip out of her grip. Baring down on her far from pleased primal eyes. A low growl flitting through his grounded teeth, the message came across to her clear as day.

He wasn't tolerating that abuse anymore.

Tomiko could only lick her lips at the way he looked down at her, brandishing her own whip in his hand. His other remaining fixed on her left mound, but barely cupping it at this stage. Feeling her arousal spike under his borderline glare, juices beginning to free flow in quite the stream down her thighs and on to the desk. "Oh that _look_ in your eyes…ufufu… it gets me so _worked up!..._ "

She followed him with amorous eyes, as he slipped off the table, removing his hand from her breast which popped back into its original shape with a pertinent wobble, both mounds having the imprint of a hand on them, as he grabbed her by the wrist closer to him and yanked her off the table. Her snow-white dwarfs shaking and bobbing against each other on her chest as he pulled her back on to the floor.

She blinked in amusement as her stilettoed heels touched it's cum-washed surface, the tip of her heels soaking in his sticky essence beneath them as her feet pressed down.

No less than a second later, he grabbed her other wrist and held them both with his left hand, pulling the appendages up above her head.

She flashed him a coy smile. "My, so _aggressive!..._ "

He paid no mind to her chatter, growling a little louder, sounding almost ape-like, as he twisted the bodacious beauty around and forcefully placed both of her gripped wrists down on the far end of the table, forcing her body to bend over it at the same time. Bare breasts squishing down on the hard wood as he held her there. He then turned his attention to the remaining section of her BDSM attire still covering lower half, hooked two free fingers from the hand gripping the whip along a part of the fabric around the small of her back, and didn't hesitate to pull on the useless obstruction, the material tearing off in a flash from her figure, as he tossed the tattered outfit behind him to the back of the classroom.

Her plump butt cheeks jiggled like her breasts from the motion, capturing his bestial gaze like it had before. His eyes marvelling at the magnificent round swell of her porcelain ass. Both mouth-watering half-moons equally as enticing two massive marsh-mellows you couldn't wait to take a bite out of! The crack that separated them having a small, familiar puckered hole in the centre, not too far from her sopping wet pussy lips that laid just between her thighs, which were slick with her fluids already. The smell hitting him again, and he welcomed the sweet aroma that wafted from her juices.

Rather than be put off, Tomiko looked behind her and immediately knew what he was going to do to her. "Oh, I see… _I'm_ the one being punished now, aren't I…?" With a foxy grin, she began to wiggle her hips, making her tantalizing apple-bottom sway left and right provocatively. Easily catching his eyes as though her bubbly booty had cast a hypnotic spell on him for the moment. "Well then… go ahead. I've been such a bad, _bad_ girl, after all…" She taunted coquettishly, eyeing him with an expectant, inviting gaze.

Growling like an angry wolf hearing the stunning woman taunt him fearlessly, he didn't waste time giving her _exactly_ what she asked for. Copying her movements from before, he gripped the handle tightly as he flicked his wrist so fast it created a blurring afterimage. The hard end of the whip that had lashed him so many times already, his still beat red arse a testament to that, landing flush on the pale flesh of Tomiko's right butt cheek.

 _Wapush!_

"Hagh!..." The brunette gasped, feeling the whip crack on her derriere so hard it made the bubble shaped mound _ripple_ like a pond's water displaced by a pebble. The soft bump of flesh jiggling profusely like a plate of gelatine from the powerful strike, skin already starting to turn red from that alone, her fingers gripping onto the opposite edge of the desk to steady herself from the blow.

Gohan only took marginal time to watch the way her tender buttock rippled and jiggled from his first attack, before he struck again, lashing the other cheek just as hard.

 _Wapush!_

The flesh rippled and wobbled where he struck. A sight that just about any boy in school would marvel and drool over.

Gohan didn't care though, as after hearing the teacher gasp again, he began to pick up the pace. Striking her viciously again and again, not letting up for a second as her lit her backside up with a slew of lashes.

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

 _Wapush!_

" _Oh my goodness!_ " Tomiko skipped from each crack of the whip, body jolting over the table, breasts pushing down rougher against the top of the desk, rolling over it like two huge balls of pastry dough. Hard pink pebbles grating over the wood again and again as her rump was rapped with impunity. Her mouth falling open as gasp after gasp flew out of her throat. And yet through it all, she smiled like a horny slut. Somehow taking pleasure in her pain as her eyes became misted. Fingers gripping on the edge of the desk harder than a vice as her body _shuddered_ from each strike. Her sweet nectar free-flowing down her legs like a river to the floor from her heavily aroused sex.

Far from letting up, the instinct driven boy snarled, increasing the speed and ferocity of his whipping as he grew more used to the feel and use of the whip. Lighting the busty beauty's booty up with _thunderous_ strikes that practically _crashed_ into her exposed cantaloupes one after the other with merciless gusto. Rapidly turning her constantly rippling, bouncy flesh a stark shade of red.

One would think this kind of abuse would make the woman whimper and sob in pained distress, but instead, Tomiko _relished_ in her own agony. More so than she had for his. Feeling an odd, masochistic pleasure each time he clapped her plump rump.

"Ugh!...Ugh!... Ahh!... Ahh!... Yes!... Hahh!... That's it!... Hahh!... Don't Hahh!... hold back!... Ngnn!... Give it!… Ugh!... to me!... Hahh!... _Harder!_... Hagh!... I've!… Been!… Hah!... A-hah!... bad!... _Bad girl!_ " She cried with glazed eyes, loving the reversal of roles, and accepting her fate as she gave in to him. Feeling a certain form of ecstasy from her punishment, and wanting it to be more intense.

It was official. She was no longer the mistress of this little scenario.

 _He_ was the master now.

Gohan obliged her, doubling his pace, the whip cracking forth so fast by this point it nearly _shattered_ the sound barrier. The sound it made whenever it struck her tender ass almost deafening, as it reverberated and bounced off the walls like hers had, passing beyond the walls of the room, and reaching well past the halls outside.

 _WAPUSH!_

 _WAPUSH!_

 _WAPUSH!_

 _WAPUSH!_

 _WAPUSH!_

 _WAPUSH!_

 _WAPUSH!_

Through it all, the increased power of his blows only made the sadomasochistic woman's body jolt across the desk with heightened intensity. Her tongue beginning to dangle out of her open mouth as she moaned, drool seeping down the corners of her mouth as the pained pleasure brought her a bizarre form of euphoria. Chest heaving heavily, her large boobs flattened and rolled about like children's play dough atop her desk. Erect nipples grating back and forth into it so hard, she could feel the stimulation drive them closer to letting loose ropes of her milk. Her juices pooling around her feet in Gohan's essence in a miniature puddle of their own. Whole body shaking like a leaf in the wind taking in his entire onslaught.

Soon enough however, after two full minutes of non-stop punishment of his own, the bestial boy seemed to be satisfied with what he'd doled out, and after a few more cracks of the whip, ceased his torture of her derriere.

Tomiko was reduced to shuddering moans, sweat pouring from her form, legs quivering more than the rest of her body, almost crumpling to her knees had she not had the desk for support as the boy removed his grip from her hands for the moment to observe his own handiwork.

What seemed to be a pleased growl surfaced as he eyed the quivering seductress's once pristine, porcelain posterior turned a deep shade of velvet red all over every millimetre of both crescent shaped mounds. Clear bruising all over both as well, and there was no doubt that when the red dissipated, it would leave behind a startling shade of purplish-blue. His eyes then roamed along her thighs at the parting river of nectar flowing down them from her dripping wet womanhood, the woman's weak knees coming closer together as though she were nearing orgasm.

They were far from done though. He'd gotten his vengeance for her little power trip, but that didn't satisfy him. His cock still groaned, veins popping off the hard ten-inch shaft, pulsating wildly with ungodly desire to take the woman. Looking at her moist lower lips, which trembled already before his eyes, he knew it was time to claim her.

He found his eyes falling back to the whip though, before falling over to where she'd dropped the head harness, and the rose back to the shaking vixen. An idea coming to him.

She liked to restrain, gag and punish him that much, did she? Well, lets see how she liked it.

Eyes trekking back to the whip in his hand, he made sure his grip on the cylindrical handle was strong as his other hand grabbed the strap, and with a light bit of effort, snapped it away from the handle.

The noise was heard by Tomiko, who retracted her tongue and closed her mouth as she looked back at the boy. " _H-He pulled the whip off its handle?... I wonder what he's up too…?_ "

She got her answer quick, as he placed the handle down on the desk, and then leaned forward to grab both her wrists again, pulling them back behind her head, forcing them to bend at the elbow as he began to wrap the strap around them and her neck.

When she felt them fasten and hold her arms behind her head at the wrists, coiling taut around her neck to keep them bound there, she couldn't help but giggle as he turned her body around. Breasts bouncing about on her chest like hyperactive bunnies from the sudden movement, popping back once more into their glorious, natural round shape as her lower back leaned over her desk. "Oh my… binding my wrists behind my head?... how _daring_!"

When the boy reached down and picked up the head harness, her eyes shone with dark delight. "Ooh… gagging me too? And here I thought you'd _love_ to hear me _scream_ while you viol-mhmm!..." Her taunting words were silenced as the boy leaned, grabbing the back of her head and forcing it forward as he mashed his lips into hers one last time to shut her up with a fearsome kiss. His tongue wasting no time invading her moist cavern yet again, exploring every bit of her mouth as it found her own pink morsel. Diving into it and overwhelming it with slick and powerful movements, grappling and twisting it about like a pretzel.

Since she no longer had the use of her hands to try and even out the playing field again by playing with his cock, she was quickly forced into submission. The woman sagged into his embrace knowing she couldn't win. Even on shaky feet, she pushed her sweaty body chest first into his, squashing her bountiful boobies against his rock solid pectorals. The two malleable mammaries flattening out like a duo of thick pancakes, with her stiff, pointy pink tips poking into his skin. Deepening the kiss as much as she could. His pink muscle easily dominating and conquering hers this time around.

After about fifteen seconds had passed, he broke the lip lock, with one final string of saliva connecting their mouths together.

Tomiko didn't utter a word, only sighing contentedly as he proceeded to put the head harness over her, fastening it as tight as she had around his head, and she made no attempt to block the red ball from widening her lips as it was pushed inside her mouth. Muffling her voice as it had his, making her almost incoherent with it gagging her mouth.

Now with both her wrists bound and her mouth thoroughly gagged, he looked down at the two large water balloon sized mounds mushed into his chest. His primitively driven eyes narrowing as he decided to finish some unfinished business before he got to the main course.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pushed the woman back without warning back on to the desk back first, as he leaned over her. Watching her magnificent pair pop out and bounce back into their normal shape, wobbling about as they settled down like gelatinous desserts. The woman's eyes snapping shut as his hands were immediately upon them once again, fingers splaying out wide as possible, they grabbed as much of a fistful as they could from her expansive twins. Kneading into the pliable fun-bags, sinking his fingers deep into their flesh, which easily gave way like before, excess boob flesh spilling out through his finger gaps, as well as around his hands where they failed to cup the rest of her enormous jugs. This time around, her dusty pink nipples were left sticking out between the gaps of his index and middle fingers, rather than being pressed into his palms.

It didn't take Tomiko even half a second to figure out why, as his mouth came down soon after to her left bud first, sucking it in between his lips, and pulling on the vulnerable teat with his teeth. Grinding his molars the sensitive bud, whilst prodding and licking the tip with his tongue.

Tomiko moaned into her gag as he toyed with the nipple, stimulating it and driving it closer to release, while the other nipple was wedged between his fingers, as they squeezed and twisted it. All the while, his fingers and palms continued to cup and mould her supple, spongy flesh, changing their shape to his liking. His other hand rolling around her right tit with his wrist for good measure.

His tongue then started swirling around her nub when he pulled his teeth away, savouring the taste of it and the areola it ran circles over, before he went back to prodding it with his tongue and grating it with his teeth as he suckled on it, drawing it ever closer to spewing out its contents.

Ten seconds later, he pulled away, allowing the nipple to flick out with a _pop!_ Leaving behind a twitching bud turned red from its abuse and slick with his saliva as he turned towards it's sister and claimed it inside his mouth. Swirling his tongue about it and it's areola like he would an ice-cream cone, coating it too with his spit before he bit down and nibbled on it like a hungry rabbit, making his bound prey jitter as he toyed with the tip. Alternating between suckling it hard almost like a vacuum, and poking, prodding and wrestling it with his slippery eel. All while rolling the other breast around in his hand, mauling her smooth globe of fat with his dextrous, greedy fingers.

Tomiko's knees rubbed together as this went on, feeling spikes of pleasure from her nipples torture and her Siamese twins being mangled. Juices still leaking like a faucet down her slender legs in anticipation for the cock that was now rubbing against her thigh, mere inches away from her folds.

Inevitably, he felt the bud twitch violently in his mouth, signalling it had reached its limit, as had the other, which seized up between his two fingers pinching it between them. Pulling back, the other one popped out an equal reddish tint to it's relative, as the boy repositioned his hands so that they were cupping the sides of her tits like he were getting ready to milk a pair of cow udders. He then pushed them into each other. Mashing them into one another and causing a plentiful amount of boob flesh to bulge outwards as they flattened against one another, drawing her now ripe looking cherries close enough together so he could take them both into his waiting mouth.

Once there, he gave the twitching tips and sucked them inward like one would for a beverage. They finally let go then, Tomiko making an erotic noise that sounded similar to an orgasm as her nipples spewed forth one rope after another into Gohan's mouth.

The boy gulped down every drop that rushed out of her breast buds, lapping up the exquisite, thirst quenching taste of her breast milk, as it poured down his throat. Drinking her wonderful milky fluid with more gusto than a thirstiest baby on the planet would to their mother.

Tomiko's eyes became lidded as the ropes of her milk spewing forth became less and less with each second that ticked by, until about nearly a dozen seconds later, when they fully ran dry with nothing left to give.

Once the young man was sure there was no more coming, he pulled his mouth away from her priceless pebbles, leaving clear teething marks behind as he let her breasts go. Leaving them to swell back to their original shape again with a jubilant jiggle fit.

With his business settled and thirst sated, he took a few seconds to bare his lustful, beastly gaze down on his latest partner, who's sweat already dripped down their pale, luscious body. Giving it a unique sort of ethereal glow to his eyes, as her haggard breaths flitted through the ball gag.

Baring his teeth as he let out a satisfied breath from his drink, he grabbed the torn off handle of the whip, and placed it between her thighs, rubbing it up against her sopping wet sex with both the bud and the shaft, caking it in her sexual fluids. The labia twitching as he made sure to grind the bud against it a little harder, making the woman shiver yet again from the stimulation.

" _Nghh!... what's he waiting for?..._ " Looking down, she saw what he was rubbing her clit with. Lubricating the handle with her sweet, delicious nectar. It almost instantly dawned on her what the holdup was, and if it wasn't for the gag, he would've heard her giggle lecherously. " _Oh my… careful there Gohan-kun… I might just fall for you at this rate!..."_

Unaware of the woman's thoughts, Gohan pulled her off the table and wrapped one arm around her neck, hugging their bodies close, pressing her manhandled melons into his chest, with her head propped upon his muscular shoulder chin first. His eyes cast down to her velvety red, bubble-shaped butt and snaked his other hand with the handle down to it. Once there, he turned it so the flat bud faced her round ass, pointing it straight where he knew her puckered entrance was. He then pushed it between her rotund cheeks, rubbing it up roughly against the tiny, virgin hole, forcing it to steadily widen as he prodded harder.

Tomiko squinted her eyes as she felt it widen her asshole, lightly groaning into the ball gag as she felt the bud slowly inching its way inside her tunnel.

Once Gohan was sure that her anus was fully widened to accommodate the width of the handle, as the bud began to fully insert itself into her ludicrously tight anal canal, he moved his hand and pressed its palm against the other end of the seven inch long handle.

With an assertive grunt by the woman's ear, he forcefully shoved his hand forward with merciless zeal, impaling the entire object into her anus then and there!

"Nnnnnnnnggghhhhhh!" Tomiko, even knowing it was coming, still felt her entire body jump with shock as the handle was impaled into tight anal cavity. A scream mixed with pleasure and pain rippled through her throat, but was muffled by the gag, as eyes snapped open and wide, pupils shrinking to the size of pinpricks at the abrupt intrusion. " _O-Oh my!... I… I can feel it inside me!…_ " Fully buried within her asshole, she could feel her anus tighten and coil around the hard object in an almost crushing grip, but it held strong against her narrow cavern. On the outside, her once puckered entrance began spasming aggressively over the flat end of the handle that remained visible, barely jutting out and keeping it wide and open.

Nodding satisfactorily at his insertion, he shoved her back down on to the desk back-first and grabbed damp thighs, spreading her legs open and giving him a clear path towards her dripping wet pussy. Getting between her open legs, he positioned the tip of his bulbous purple head right in front of her lower lips, and grabbed her wide, curvy hips to keep her steady.

He paid one look at her face before he did anything, her cheeks flushed red with intense arousal as she looked him in the eye, and gave him a fervent nod of approval. Gaze telling him she wanted nothing more now than for him to absolutely _ravage_ her.

Not wanting to disappoint, he decided he'd give her a lasting impression for what she'd put him through. Something that neither her mind, nor her _body_ would ever forget.

Feeling her hook her legs around his waist anticipatedly, he didn't let her wait any longer. Rearing his cock back, he yelled out with primal passion as he bucked his hips forward like a stallion, thrusting his monstrous ten-inch rod all the way into her tight cunt, burying it to the hilt inside of her compressive folds, and puncturing effortlessly through her cervix, deeply into her womb.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" Tomiko screamed into the gag, feeling her virginity get taken away in one monumental thrust! An unbelievable surge of pleasure ripping through her entire body as she bounced from the force of his first plunge, her huge breasts heaving up and jumping joyfully around her chest. Crashing into one another and making the expansive sea of soft flesh ripple before ricocheting back in either direction, ruby red nipples drawing circles in the air before they settled back down with a pertinent jiggle. Eyes damn near rolling back into her skull from the force, which unknown to her carried just as much power behind it, as the strongest thrusts he'd given when fucking Minori earlier that day.

A long growl of pleasure surfaced through Gohan, his eyes squinting shut briefly from how insanely _tight_ her innards were. Easily being just as narrow and constrictive as Minori's, if not more so! Which was quite the welcome surprise. Her folds made that much tighter due to him stuffing her anal canal beforehand. The two entrances becoming so tight as a result of being plugged simultaneously, that the sensual sensations it sent throughout his dick as her inner walls strangled the shaft from every angle being utterly _mindboggling_!

It took him a few seconds to adjust inside her, sucking in a breath of pure bliss at how her folds coiled all over his bulging manhood, before he got to work.

Reeling his pelvis back, his cock grated along her tightening walls as he pulled it back, stopping as soon as the head was all that remained inside, before he plunged himself back with another hellacious thrust! Smashing his way past her cervix again without a lick of mercy, making her body jump a second time, her wondrous boobies bobbing around on her chest alluringly like a pair of large coconuts being smacked into each other. Her legs hooking even closer around him as she shook from the second helping.

He reeled back again right after, before sheathing his massive sword into her sheath with explosive power that had her almost cross-eyed. He repeated this process, thrusting back and forth through her clit, steadily picking up the pace as he got into a rhythm. Plunging as deep as he could possibly get each time, reshaping her tunnel with his thick, monster cock each time he impelled her, smashing through her cervix every time without even being slowed down!

" _Oh my god!_ " Tomiko screamed in her mind, letting out one feverish, gasping moan after another into her gag, as she felt her body shake and damn near convulse with each ferocious thrust. Breasts bouncing around rapidly on her chest without any sign of stopping, slapping into each other again and again, tender boob flesh melding together before rebounding away in the other direction, only to come right back and do it again when he slammed into her pussy again! " _Th-This is…_ _incredible_ _!... H-he's coming at me so hard and fast… I-I can barely even think!..._ "

Her juices poured down her legs like the Nile river from her cunt as he battered it with his mighty steed! Her eyes glazed over as more drool fell from the corners of her lips, past the ball filling her mouth as her cries of ecstasy were muffled away, barely audible to the man ploughing her with reckless abandon.

It didn't take long for her to feel a rising sensation in her core, as her walls clenched down around his member, a loud moan of carnal pleasure cutting through her and was promptly muffled as her first orgasm hit her. Her snatch spraying out her essence as she came _hard_ all over his pelvic region and lower abdomen, spewing out her cum like a sprinkler. Even as this happened, he didn't slow down. On the contrary, he continued to piledrive in and out of her cave with increasing velocity. Pushing past the added pleasure her orgasm brought his cock.

The boy grit his teeth and hissed as her orgasm finished, gripping his teacher's hips as he pulled her off the table, his hands falling down to her jiggling ass, still bright red from his lashings as her brought her body close to his as he held her up by clutching on to each of her sizzling red half-moons, squeezing them to his delight, grabbing entire fistfuls of her tenderised flesh as he thrust up into her with the force of a battering ram! Venereal grunts escaping him as he drove his man-meat up and down, carving the shape of it into her folds, his eyes taking the time as he plundered her to admire her giant jubblies hopping, bobbing, swaying and rattling, until he couldn't take it anymore and decided to pull the woman towards him a little more as he dove his face into her juggling jugs. Rolling his face around in their supple flesh, feeling the spongy texture rub along his face as he shoved his head further in, squishing the protruding pillows down and enjoying how they rolled over his face every time he bounced her off his dick.

As his face dove deeper and savoured the way her fun-bags rolled up and down his head and face like cookie dough, his mouth opened up and found one of her nipples again as his face brazenly rolled about within her heavenly cleavage, and he clamped down on it as soon as it grazed the side of his lips. Taking it and her areola inside his mouth and sucking down hard on it like his life depended on obtaining a second drink of her delicious milk.

All the while, he stood tall and utterly _pummelled_ her pussy with enhanced fervour. Not letting up for even a fraction of a second as he desecrated her sacred garden. The sound of his balls slapping into her glutes travelling all over the room and beyond as he drove in and out of her with enough ferocity to make a jackhammer look like a bad joke.

Tomiko's mind was already frazzled by now, catching more static than a dysfunctional television as her second orgasm hit her. Coming out stronger than her first as her bouncing body shook like a leaf, her clit convulsing as it clamped down around his thrusting polearm, squeezing it harshly as cum sprayed out of her beaten sex, once again dousing the powerful teen's pelvis and lower abdomen.

At the same time, her nub, already left hyper-sensitive after its initial outing, didn't last long under his constant abuse of it again. Gnawing on it and her pinkish disk as his tongue unrelentingly teased the tip with constant licks, prodding and wrapping his muscle over and around it incessantly, until it couldn't take it anymore. The nipple seizing up in his maw before letting loose another round of scrumptious milk down his throat, with him happily guzzling each and every rope spewing forth.

" _M-My word… I… I can't keep up… I-I'm little more than his_ _plaything_ _now… and it feels… so…_ _good!_ _..._ " Tomiko thought salaciously, even her silky locks of auburn hair flicking about her head like a rushing wave with every thrust she took. The former 'mistress' resigning herself to being nothing more than the boy's fuck toy at this point. Her deep, sensuous moans becoming more audible through the gag, and sounding so utterly depraved that it would make even the sluttiest of prostitutes blush crimson red.

When her second orgasm petered down, alongside her nipple running dry on milk, the beastly boy let her bud go with an audible _pop!_

Through her euphoria, Tomiko felt him shift about, his thrusting coming to a halt a brief moment with his meat-stick rammed halfway inside her pummelled pussy, sidestepping past her desk before roughly pressing her back up against the wall, earning a muffled groan from the temptress in his grasp. Her bound wrists stuck uncomfortably between her head and the wall as well, but Tomiko disregarded that near instantaneously as he resumed thrusting up inside her womanly cavern. His face mushing itself back into her bubbling, bouncy cleavage, massaging his face with her expansive, silky smooth boob flesh with a high level of enthusiasm.

A few seconds after, his lips found her other cherry, and promptly plucked it in to his mouth and sucked in her moistened disk it stood at the centre of while he was at it. Running his thirsty tongue all over it, and suckling her delicate nub animatedly, chewing on it from time to time to drive it closer to its limit like he had for its sibling.

All the while, he never stopped ploughing through her nether region. Pulverising her inner sanctum and stretching out her tightened walls to the edge as he pistoned his rod over and back.

Inevitably, the nipple gave in swiftly like its doppelganger, and rewarded his salivating mouth with numerous ropes of rich milk, which he zealously lapped up and swallowed without a second thought. When it finally ran dry, he popped it out of his mouth, letting the spit slick tip flick out as he pulled his head away. Thirst completely quenched with her savoury milk, he settled for hanging back whilst he bulldozed her sex and watching her glorious rack bounce rambunctiously on her chest like a pair of hyperactive rabbits trying desperately to hop free, only to be pulled back in and slapped together every time they tried.

This continued on for several minutes, with Tomiko proceeding to have one orgasm after another at his endless pillaging of her cunt. Her hazed mind quickly losing count of how many times her walls clenched around his barrelling cock in an attempt to squeeze out his load, as her cum sprayed out a little more violently each time.

Eventually, his dragon had finally had enough, spasming frenziedly as he thrusted to and from her folds with herculean horsepower. His balls beginning to clench yet again as his release bubbled to the surface.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhhhhh!" Roaring loudly with incomprehensible sexual elation, he drove his organ as deep as he could into her battered pussy ground crushing force! Piercing through her ravaged cervix that was barely even there after the beating it had taken, and sheathing his way into her waiting womb, practically pushing up against the top end as body rending orgasm tore through him.

Tomiko's walls, war-torn as they were from his seemingly endless assault, clamped down around his cock with the strongest grip they ever had, coiling and grinding around it like a vice as the strongest orgasm she'd ever felt slammed down on her like a freight train.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Tomiko's eyes rolled back into her head in immense bliss as she screamed with ear-splitting rapture through her ball gag, to the point where her voice turned hoarse. Her clit twitching severely as her cum and juices spurted out madly over his abs. Lathering them in her essence.

At the same time, Gohan's cockhead swelled up and jerked savagely, as an ungodly _torrent_ of white hot semen gushed out like the water from a power hose set to full blast! Filling up her womb to the brim in no time, before causing it expand rapidly to accommodate the obscene quantity of cum rushing into it. Her gut bloating out soon after, swelling up more and more with each passing second, soon enough bulging to the size of a pregnant woman going into labour, before surpassing it and continuing to grow with no sign of stopping!

Eventually, the hosing of her womb started to slow down as more and more seconds ticked by, until after roughly half-a-minute later, the last few ropes were excreted into her excessively bloated womb. Leaving her gut bulged out close to triple the size of a heavily pregnant woman. His seed sloshing around noticeably in her enlarged gut. The question lingering again like the other times of how her womb and gut didn't burst from the jaw-dropping amount of cum pumped into her.

Somehow, Tomiko remained conscious through all of that, though she'd by lying if she said her brain wasn't _fried_ right now from being _fucked_ straight to hell and back by the half-breed. Her legs unwrapping from his waist and slacking by his sides as the feeling in them dissipated. The only thing holding her up now being his hands clutching her plump butt-cheeks like chew toys and keeping her suspended in the air.

" _I-Its… over…_ " She thought, feeling her consciousness start to wane on her, eyelids becoming heavy.

Her gaze met his as she found it harder to stay conscious, and saw it staring into her sharply, like a hawk would its prey before it swooped out of the sky. Eyes still full of animalistic desire, as she felt one of his hands leave her cheek, and it's fingers grip on the end of the handle still lodged in her rectum, before steadily pulling it out of her ass and dropping it to the floor.

In addition, she also couldn't help but notice, that even after blowing another load into her after fucking her from pillar to post, his dick was still remarkably erect inside of her…

Without missing a beat, Gohan flashed a predatorial grin baring his grounded teeth as he pulled her away from the wall, and turned her around to place her back first against his front as he pulled his cock out, while hooking his arms underneath her legs and spreading them wide apart as he hoisted her up above the ground. Pointing her at her desk.

Right as he did this, the floodgates opened. Her pulverised clit twitching as his gallon worth of cum started to spill back out. Her bloated gut beginning to recede back as his jizz gushed out like a geyser from her snatch, dousing and washing all over her desk, and pooling on to the floor around it. Joining up with his previous excreted fluid still coating the floor and beyond.

Before her gut was even halfway back to normal as wave after wave of semen blasted out of her folds, Tomiko felt the boy's mushroom tip tickle against her widened asshole.

In that moment, she knew with certainty that this was definitely _not_ over yet…

Growling to himself, Gohan waited for all of his seed to spew out of the vixen's vagina all over her desk and floor.

Once her gut receded back to normal after a few more seconds, he let out a guttural sound, taking that as his signal to go as he reeled his massive cobra back, before yelling to the heavens above with fiendish exuberance as he gave a mighty thrust upwards. Forcing the woman's heavy eyes to snap wider than they ever had as he impaled his full length into her anus.

A strangled, hoarse gasp flew into her gag, as Tomiko felt him impale his rod balls deep inside her rectum! Stretching the spread open, yet still narrow tube even wider than before, as his balls slapped up roughly against her bruised, beat red ass.

Gohan's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head in that moment, hissing louder than an angry snake with pure, unadulterated pleasure, as he felt his head bang against the exceedingly narrow end of her rectum. Feeling her anal cavern close in around his member, constricting his manhood from tip to base with insane pressure! It was almost mind-numbing how tight her ass was, even after having that whip handle shoved inside of it for that long to stretch it out!

His cock, left more sensitive than it had ever been after going at it earlier with Minori, and now being stimulated enough to cum twice with his homeroom teacher, the extreme tightness of her anus almost sent him over the edge immediately. His balls tingling already from her inner tube choked his thick, meaty rod from every conceivable angle. Coiling taut around it more than her virgin pussy had.

His body shook a little with sensual bliss, as he adjusted to her compact canal. Unbeknownst to him, his outline gained a light golden hue, as he started moving his manhood inside her.

As the demi-saiyan slowly pulled his cock out, he felt it grate against the narrow walls of her anus. Sending shockwaves of venereal delight all over his body. The anal walls trying their best to grind his cock down into dust, but only succeeding in driving him up the wall toward a new level of rapture. Mirroring his previous movement, he halted as soon as it was just his bulbous head stuck inside her sphincter. Taking a second to collect himself as the sensitive part of his organ was clenched with enough force to probably crack a nut.

With a heave of exertion, he propelled his blade deep into her rectum. Stabbing himself up to the hilt inside her spasming, tight as fuck anal cavity. Hissing again as it coiled mercilessly around his shaft as his mushroom impacted against her tiny rectum, damn near punching through it and into her intestine.

Tomiko's mind completely blanked out as he repeated the movement, driving his girthy, ten-inch monster in and out of her punch-box with laser-like focus. Moaning like an animal in heat as he built up his rhythm, pounding her asshole inside out with his joystick like a sledgehammer, bludgeoning her innards with increasingly faster thrusts as he started to match his previous tempo.

Her anal muscles stretched and contracted around his member with each successive thrust. The boy keeping up his rapid pace pummelling her tube, elation rising with ever second he plundered her anal cavern like he was searching for treasure.

After a minute of this, he switched it up and changed positions. Bringing her to the side of her desk, while still hammering her ass with one bone-rattling thrust after another, he moved his hands away from her legs and bent her over her desk, dripping and coated with his dick milk, and pressed her upper body against it. Her mountainous rack instantly squishing down on the wet, sticky surface. flattening out as her boob flesh bulged out in every other direction, as they along with numerous locks of her long auburn hair and most of her face were slathered in his cream.

Given no reprieve, she was smeared even further into his essence as he ploughed her juke-box doggy-style. Picking up the speed and ferocity of his thrusts even more, ramming into her rectum over and over with such force that her increasingly limp body rattled and bobbed violently over the cum-rinsed desk. Her eyelid's, covered in his cream, blinked rapidly like the shutters of a window as she fell in and out of consciousness. One thrust causing her mind to shut off completely, before another came barrelling in and snapped her back to a minute semblance of reality like he'd just flipped a switch.

'Minute', because the only thing her crumbled mind was aware of, was the fact that she was getting her brains _fucked_ out of her _skull_ right now!

Over the course several long minutes, her limp body dragged up and down her desk, gnarled nipples skidding off the cum-washed wood of her desk like roller skates in an ice-rink, breasts rolling about more akin to large mounds of pastry dough. Gorgeous features becoming covered in enough of his gooey seed to form a face-mask while lathering through her silky hair like a thick shampoo, as he clobbered her rectum with the most vicious plunging thrusts he'd ever thrown.

The golden hue around his form became slightly more pronounced as he reached his final climax, the beastly boy going so far as to bend over himself, rubbing his chest up against her bound wrists and jolting back, and wrapping his arms around her waist, uncaring for the licks of his cum getting on them, as he propped himself over her body and beefed up his tempo. Slamming his bulging muscle in and out of her now battle-beaten anal canal with heightening force, almost _doubling_ beyond the intense battering he'd given the principal. His thrusts now so strong individually, that Tomiko's feet were hoisted a few inches off the floor each time he crashed into her ass. Balls smacking against her pudgy cheeks so audibly it rang past the room in an echo, though not as loudly as half-saiyan's moans of raptured exultation, as his balls clenched for the fifth or sixth time today alone.

"Grraaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Roaring to the skies above in immense, earth scorching ecstasy, he gave one final, penultimate plunge into the deepest depths of her rectum. Smashing through the tiny opening that had held against his barrage up to now and partially entering close to her stomach. His coal black orbs flashing a startling teal for an instant as his last orgasm fell on him like an avalanche. His cock spasming as the signal for his last release, as a huge gallon load of cum gushed out like an angry volcano.

Even through what had to be his greatest sexual high to date, and that was saying something, Gohan found himself steadily pulling out of ruinated anus after he quickly filled her stomach up to the brim, and her gut started to bloat outward again.

As he was pulling out, his gushing seed, started spewing out from stretched out sphincter, cascading down her luscious legs and bubbling about over both her cheeks. Once his head was the last to come out with a satisfying _pop!_ , he continued ejaculating all over her body. Showering the bent over teacher-turned-cum dumpster from head-to-toe with a large dosage of his lively yogurt. Blasting her body all over with semen like a fully-powered firehose as his excess seed that he'd dumped into her stomach came oozing out of her asshole.

The high of his orgasm simmered down, as did his cum as his cock choked it a few more ropes splashing over the jizz-riddled body of Tomiko, as her consciousness fully slipped away into the aether. Eyes stuck half open while smeared over his essence, with only a smidge of her irises showing

Once the last drop had been dispensed after another thirty second long climax, Gohan's dick went completely flaccid again, fully spent after such a rigorous day getting to fuck two of the most beautiful women in Tenbi. Neither of which, especially Tomiko, would be walking for quite any time soon.

As Gohan was coming back to his senses however, he failed to notice that the door to the classroom was opened ajar, and had been so for quite some time, as numerous shell-shocked eyes peered in at what had just transpired…

 **AND CUT!**

 **Well… that just happened… even I don't know what to say to what just came out of my head. Some setup for this one earlier on with Azuki and co, as well as a few others, before we get to what's definitely my most…** _ **risqué**_ **sex scene yet, from the buildup, to the lemon itself.**

 **But who was peering in, you may ask? Well, most of them you should be able to guess, only one of them you probably won't. That'll be addressed in the next chapter, for sure.**

 **Once again, poor luck for Gohan as he gets discovered again, though to be fair, it was in his bloody homeroom of all places, and they were hardly quiet in there once they got going.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next one in late January by the looks of things. And don't worry, this story should be back to a more regular schedule from there.**

 **And for those who might ask about when the plot will come along, or when Vegeta makes his grand appearance, they're very soon coming. The latter more so than the former.**

 **See you all next time, and I hope you got some enjoyment out of that!**


End file.
